The Village Guardians Chapter 3 The Lost Love
by Dr. Mack Foxx
Summary: All is well in the village of Gardev and the hidden Gardevoir metropolis of Olympus. However, the peace does not last long when Mack and Aura are thrust into their next adventure as they have been asked to watch over a young, troubled Gardevoir.
1. Section 1

**The Village Guardians Anthology**

**Chapter #3****- The Lost Love**

All is peaceful in the small village of Gardev, as well as the hidden Gardevoir metropolis of Olympus. However, the peace does not last long when Mack and Aura, the Guardians of Gardev, are thrust into their next adventure as they have been asked to watch over a young, troubled Gardevoir.

A Pokémon fan-fiction written by Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard and Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

The Sequel to "The Village Guardian," "Project Omega" and "The Final Strike" written by Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard with some help from Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

This is a work of fan-fiction and may not be modified or sold under any circumstances.

Original Story, Characters and all other Original Content are Copyright 1987-2011 Philip "Dr. Mack Foxx" Byard and Aaron "Aaraboga Jones" Byard

Pokémon and all related content and characters are Copyright 1995-2011 to Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures and The Pokémon Company

With all that said and done, I hope you will enjoy this series of stories.

-Dr. Mack Foxx

**[The Village Guardians]**

**[Chapter #03: The Lost Love]**

**-84-**

Glacian, the old king of Olympus, surveyed the scene before him. The massive throne room of the white marble palace was eerily quiet. A few hundred Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts had gathered in the throne room on this day to witness an event that no one, not even Glacian or Gloria, had ever conducted nor witnessed. The six advisors and their mates sat in wooden thrones of their own behind the king and queen while four Gallades stood at attention, completely motionless behind the group of 14 thrones. At the king's right hand sat the royal Gardevoir scribe Artos. Glacian slowly turned his gaze from one side of the immense, glistening room to the other.

"It looks like everyone whose presence we requested is here," remarked Gloria softly and somberly.

"Indeed," said Glacian with a heavy sigh, "Has everyone been briefed on what is going to happen?" Gloria closed her eyes as she slowly nodded her head in reply. At that moment, Wallace, the captain of the Olympus Elite Guard, stepped up towards Glacian and Gloria. He bowed politely toward the two monarchs.

"Your highness," said Wallace with great respect, "Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David have just arrived. Shall Arthur and I show them in now, my liege?"

"Yes," replied Glacian. Wallace nodded his head and stood up straight as he faced the huge main doors of the throne room.

"Arthur!" called Wallace, "Send them in at once!" The group of Gardevoirs and their young turned their attention to the throne room doors as they slowly creaked open: the sound of the heavy doors echoing in the otherwise silent chamber. The Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts all let out a loud gasp when they laid their eyes on the group of ex-Cipher agents.

"Let's go now," said Arthur softly as he motioned the four Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo onward towards the king and queen with his arms. Eric and his companions were all wearing their best clothes: the shimmering, dark blue ball gowns they wore at every Friday night meeting of the ballroom club in Gardev.

"What do you suppose is going on?" whispered Andre nervously.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Cecil quietly.

"Please be silent, all of you," said Arthur with a gentle voice as he followed close behind David, "Prepare yourselves, for you are all finally going to receive the proper judgment for your deeds." Eric bowed his head out of despair as his comrades glanced fearfully at one another, wondering what was going to happen to them. After a few, horrible minutes of near silence and the almost unbearable sight of the king, queen and their guests glaring at the ex-Cipher agents, Eric and his friends stepped up towards Glacian and Gloria. The queen appeared to be sad while Glacian appeared somber and hesitant. For Eric and his friends, this was quickly turning into the worst day they had ever experience in years. All of this was made even worse when Eric glanced to his left. There, standing twenty feet away from Artos the scribe, stood the young female Gardevoirs Victoria, Jenifer, Ariel, Elizabeth and Sandra. They too, were in their lavish ball gowns but they were all deeply saddened as they gazed at their boyfriends with tears streaming down their faces. Victoria cried out in anguish as Glacian stood up and approached David and the four terrified Gardevoirs.

"On your knees, all of you," asked Glacian. With great hesitation, Eric held out his skirt and knelt down on the floor with his head bowed low. His friends quickly did the same.

"Are you certain there is no other way, your highness?" asked Arthur, his dread obvious in his voice, "All they have done is live peacefully in Olympus for the last few years. Why do you wait until now to pass judgment on them?"

"Don't question me, Arthur," said Glacian, sighing loudly, "This decision did not come easily. Besides, I have delayed this moment for far too long." Despite wearing a beautiful, jewel-encrusted and flowing white dress as well as a sparkling golden crown, Glacian's presence seemed to instill dread within everyone in the throne room. The Gardevoir king said nothing as he shifted the left side of his ornate white cape to reveal a relic that no one had seen in decades. Andre and Cecil shook with fear. Alvin tried his best not to faint as David stared on in complete shock. Somehow, Eric managed to keep his cool as his eyes fell on a decorated golden scabbard on a belt the king wore on his waist. The decorated and jewel-encrusted hilt of the long sword sparkled in the bright sunlight that brightly illuminated the throne room. Glacian grabbed the hilt of the sword with his right hand and slowly drew the glimmering blade.

"Please don't do it, your highness!" cried Victoria.

"I have no choice," Glacian said slowly, each word sounding about the silent chamber like a death knell, "The decision was unanimous among my advisors. They all agree that justice must be served." Eric had seen a picture of Glacian's sword before in a large portrait that hung in a seldom-visited corridor of the palace. According to Gardevoir scholars, the painting was of King Cyrus, who had ruled Olympus nearly 1,000 years ago. Cyrus was shown standing over a fallen Kabutops with very same sword in his hands that Glacian now wielded. Eric learned from K-1 that the painting had been done in celebration of the execution of the right-hand man of the greatly-feared Heavy Claw, the vile leader of the Blight. The ancient tomes spoke of a day when Cyrus had ordered some of the Elite Guards to hunt down and then bring Heavy Claw's murderous lieutenant back to Olympus to face punishment for his part in the slaughter of the Olympus royal family in the final battle of the great Pokémon wars. Only a few weeks had passed when the brave Gallades brought the evil Kabutops into the palace and before King Cyrus. Then, before hundreds of Gardevoirs, Cyrus pronounced a death sentence on the horrid Kabutops, drew his sword, and without another word, hewed the evil creature to pieces.

"It is now time for each of you to face the consequences of your actions. You all have turned your back on Cipher and worked quite hard to save my people from their evil clutches," said Glacian sternly as he stood in front of Eric, "However, there still are consequences that you must face." Eric also knew that Glacian's sword was a powerful old relic that had been made for the Kirlia king Magus for protection. The sword was incredibly powerful, capable of slicing through even the toughest metals with little effort and with but a single strike. Eric knew that whatever was going to happen to him, at least it would be quick.

"I am ready to receive judgment, your highness," said Eric as he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Very good," said Glacian as he turned his gaze upon Andre and David, "I am not quite sure why you, David and Andre, decided to stay in Olympus even though a cure has been available that would return you both to your human forms. Still, you are all wanted men and I can understand why you all decided to stay. Nonetheless, it is now time we got this over with: starting with you, Eric." The scared Gardevoir gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, bracing himself for his execution as Glacian held out the great sword, getting ready to deliver a devastating strike. The terrified Gardevoir heard the sword swish just above his head, followed by a light tap on his left shoulder. Eric looked up a Glacian, bewildered as the flat of the blade rested gently against his shoulder. Glacian smiled at Eric as the Gardevoir scientist's companions opened their eyes and looked on with disbelief at what was unfolding the before them.

"Did I miss something here?" asked a thoroughly confused Andre. Cecil glanced at Andre and shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope you will forgive me my macabre sense of humor today," said Glacian with warm chuckling, "I just couldn't resist! Besides, did you really think I was going to execute all of you? You are among my dearest friends and now, you are all about to become something much more."

"Joke's on you," said Wallace with a sinister smile, "Looks like everyone here knew of what was really going to happen here today but the lot of you: how utterly marvelous!" The other Gardevoirs and their young broke out into laughter while Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David, still on their knees, looked on with shock.

"My advisors were indeed unanimous in their decision, so what happens next is all up to each of you," said Glacian, gently resting the flat of the sword on Eric's shoulder, "Now, tell me Eric, my dear friend: What is required of a member of the royal family of Olympus?" Eric laughed to himself as he turned his gaze upon Glacian's face.

"A member of the royal family must always use his power and position to help others, never for personal gain," said Eric confidently, "To serve and help others is our calling as well as to help keep order in the great city of Olympus."

"Very good, Eric," said Glacian happily, "Now, there is one other matter that must be addressed."

"Yes," said Eric with delight, "Since the royal bloodline has become very sparse, all members of the royal family must seek mates to preserve the bloodline for generations to come."

"Exactly," said Glacian with joy as he turned to face each of the three other startled Gardevoirs and Mewtwo, "Do each of you accept the duties and responsibilities of being a part of my family?" To say the least, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David were all completely dumbfounded at this sudden turn of events.

"Say what…?" asked a thoroughly bewildered David.

"Don't you see?" asked Gloria softly and with a bright smile, "Glacian is offering all of you the chance to become a part of the royal family of Olympus."

"Yes," said Glacian happily, "Eric, Alvin, Cecil and David: this is how I desire to reward you for your heroic efforts. You each chose to turn away from the evil organization of Cipher and worked hard to rescue my people from their vile clutches. The choice is yours."

"But Glacian, we're not really part of the royal bloodline," said Andre nervously, "Surely you can't just accept anyone into your family, can you?"

"You are correct. I cannot allow just anyone to join my family" said Glacian as he chuckled warmly, "However, if you want to go at this from a technical perspective, you Andre, Cecil, Eric and Alvin were all transformed using Ramirez's DNA. Because of that, the four of you really are part of the royal bloodline."

"But what about me?" asked David with a somber tone of voice, "I'm obviously not a Gardevoir. Am I not a full-blooded Mewtwo?"

"That's what you think," laughed Glacian, "Alvin, perhaps you would like to explain to David how you were able to successfully transform him into a Mewtwo?" Alvin scowled as he looked up at the grinning Gardevoir king.

"Must you read my mind like that?" demanded Alvin with an angry scowl, "I was going to tell him what happened myself!"

"And when were you going to do that, my friend?" asked Glacian with more laughter, "The mere thought hadn't even begun to speculate about the slightest possibility of crossing your mind." David glanced at Alvin.

"So, what's the big secret you're keeping from me?" asked David.

"I'll just be blunt," replied Alvin as he let out a heavy sigh, "The only sample of Mewtwo DNA I managed to acquire had been severely damaged and was completely unusable in its current state. Fortunately, with some considerable research and a bit of dumb luck, I accidently found that some of the components of a Gardevoir's DNA could be spliced with the Mewtwo DNA to produce a serum that would turn a human into one of the most powerful Pokémon that has ever walked the earth."

"You have nothing to worry about, David," said Glacian reassuringly, "In a way; you are like a Mewtwo, but with the blood of a royal Gardevoir flowing through your veins."

"Is such a thing even possible?" asked Cecil with disbelief.

"It only looked impossible on paper, but as you can see, the results say otherwise," said Alvin as he pointed at David.

"That's not all," said Glacian with great joy, "Well, let's just say a crazy old Gardevoir looked into the future one day and saw that should a certain Mewtwo have offspring, they would all be Ralts." David closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head back and forth as he laughed to himself. Gloria stood up from her throne and slowly approached the kneeling Gardevoirs and Mewtwo.

"You all need to decide now…" said Gloria with excitement, "Do each of you accept the responsibilities and duties of being a part of the royal family of Olympus?"

"I do," replied Eric firmly.

"I accept," answered Alvin.

"I will not let his highness down," declared Cecil, "I would be honored to join the Olympus royal family."

"You can count me in!" said Andre with delight. David took another glance at his comrades, then at Gloria and Glacian.

"I never imagined something like this would happen to me," said David, relieved and delighted as he bowed his head, "I shall join as well, my friends."

"Wonderful!" said an elated Glacian as he gently tapped Eric's shoulder with his sword, "I now pronounce you Prince Eric. You may arise now, my friend." Eric smiled as he stood tall and proud before the Gardevoir king and queen. The other Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias and Ralts watched closely and quietly as Glacian went down the line, pronouncing Alvin, Cecil, Andre and finally David as princes of the realm. Only a few minutes had passed when David and his friends were all standing tall in their shimmering dark blue ball gowns. They then turned around to face the cheering crowd of delighted Pokémon. Glacian smiled as he quickly slid his sword back in its sheath. Gloria could not be any happier for her friends.

"I now present to all of you Prince Eric, Prince Alvin, Prince Cecil, Prince Andre and Prince David of Olympus!" declared Glacian with great pride and joy. At that moment Victoria, Ariel, Jenifer, Elizabeth and Sandra all ran forward overcome with joy to embrace their boyfriends. Glacian smiled at this sight, knowing what the future was going to hold.

"Prince Andre… I could get used to that," giggled Victoria, "So, will his highness be so kind to join me for another night of dancing at the Ballroom Club this Friday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Andre with a smile.

"Well! I see you two have gotten quite attached to each other in the last few weeks, haven't you?" remarked Glacian happily as he walked up to Eric and Victoria's side.

"Well… yeah. I'd say so," said Andre softly, blushing nervously as Victoria smiled at her handsome prince.

"That's great news," said Glacian.

"By the way," said Victoria with a bright smile as she turned her gaze upon the Gardevoir king, "Thank you so much for introducing me to Andre, your highness."

"You're very welcome, my dear," replied Glacian happily.

"Hey! That reminds me!" said Cecil, laughing loudly: his outburst drew the complete and undivided attention of everyone in the throne room, "Glacian! Is there any particular reason why you introduced my friends and I to these lovely Gardevoirs before you declared all of us as part of your family?" Glacian chuckled warmly as he turned his gaze upon Cecil.

"Well, there are two reasons I had Victoria and her friends meet you," replied Glacian with a smile, "Of course, I want each of you to find mates; however, I also wanted to save the lot of you from an incredibly unpleasant experience."

"Is that so?" asked Cecil with a raised eyebrow, "And just what kind of horrible thing were you trying to protect my comrades and me from, if I may ask?"

"I have no need to keep this from you any longer," answered Glacian, "You see, I wanted to make sure you, Cecil and your friends already had girlfriends for one very good reason. Maybe you all aren't familiar with how Gardevoirs chose mates, but there are a great many female Gardevoirs in Olympus alone who aggressively seek mates who are off color. They also have a strong desire to marry any single Gallade they can find. Lastly, female Gardevoirs also are exceedingly drawn to any unmarried male members of the royal family. If I had not hooked you up with these five young seamstresses you would not be able to set one foot outside of the palace without droves of eager, female Gardevoirs on your tail, wanting to marry you within the day."

"Maybe you could marry us all today, your highness?" asked Sandra as an evil grin spread across her face. Eric and his friends were not laughing.

"Certainly not," replied Gloria with a gentle voice, "Wedding season is nearly over in Olympus. Besides, Glacian and I are convinced that none of you are truly ready to take on such a burden. You will have to wait until next summer."

"Works for me," said Eric with a sigh of relief.

"I guess having the Elite Guards protect us from eager Gardevoirs at all times would be out of the question, huh?" said Alvin with a smirk. Glacian erupted with laughter.

"Yes, that would be quite impossible!" laughed Glacian as he turned to face the crowd of overjoyed Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts with a smile of his face, "I hope you will all join us for a celebratory banquet in the main dinning hall. Everyone is welcome to attend." With that, Glacian and Gloria's guests were led out of the throne room by some of the Elite Guards. Eric and his friends followed the large crowd out of the immense room with Glacian and Gloria close behind. Wallace was walking directly behind the king and queen.

"I must say, your highness," chuckled Wallace, "That was one of the best pranks of yours I've ever had the honor of attending."

"I suppose so," said Glacian, laughing to himself as he walked with Gloria at his side. The two Gardevoir monarchs were quite a sight in their sparkling white dresses and bright-shining crowns. Glacian couldn't take his eyes off Gloria and all seemed well in the now-quiet throne room. However, the near silence was shattered when another Gallade came running into the throne room. Glacian and Gloria stopped in their tracks.

"What is wrong, my friend?" asked Glacian softly.

"Your highness!" said Vladimir with a polite bow towards the king and then towards the queen with respect, "My queen, I need both of you to come to the Elite Guards' training hall at once!" Glacian frowned: he had a pretty good idea why Vladimir had come to see him in such great haste.

"What has that young Gardevoir done this time?" demanded Glacian, "Did he hurt anyone? If he did I will have no choice but to finally banish him from Olympus!"

"No, sir," replied Vladimir, "He has not harmed anyone, but the instructors are pleading that you come immediately."

"Very well," said Glacian with a heavy sigh, "I guess lunch will have to wait, my dear." Glacian put his left arm around Gloria as Vladimir led the monarchs out of the throne room and down one of the huge corridors of the palace.

"Who is this young, male Gardevoir you speak of?" asked Gloria.

"A very troubled young man," replied Glacian quietly, "He's been consumed with rage ever since his bride-to-be was taken from him four years ago. I had hoped that spending a few years training with the Elite Guards would help him, but it looks like that is not the case after all. His story is a very long one, so I'll have to tell you about it later. Just stay close to me and the other Gallades." Gloria nodded as her mate led her down the silent, white marble corridor.

**-85-**

Simon cautiously glanced back and forth as he stood completely still. The hot, steamy and dense green jungle was completely silent and peaceful, but the old Kabutops knew better than to trust a quiet forest. The silence was a dead giveaway, emphasis on the "Dead". Somewhere in the thick vines and massive trees, something was hunting him. Simon stepped forward carefully, stealthily through the tropical forest. This place, rarely ever visited by humans felt just like home to the ancient Kabutops. Still, this was not the appropriate situation for reminiscing about adventures of times past.

"Where are you watching from?" thought Simon as his keen eyes surveyed the scenery, "I'll locate you sooner or later." Simon continued on through the hot jungle, parting the thick vines and brush with his massive claws, stepping stealthily between tree roots. Suddenly, Simon heard a branch snap somewhere from behind and above. He turned around quick, just in time to see another Kabutops diving at him from a nearby tree.

"Your stealth skills are terrible!" shouted Simon, suddenly jumping to the left, leaving the would-be assassin lunging at an empty patch of dirt. The attacker went swiftly from dive to flip, landing on its feet, balancing easily as it brought its claws up into an attack stance. Simon stood still a few yards away, beckoning with one claw for the other Kabutops to come and fight. Needing no further invitation, the assassin charged forward, one claw held up as if to impale Simon, the other claw swinging back, ready to follow-up the main impact. The strike fell true, but not on the intended target. At the last possible second, Simon sidestepped the forward claw, ducked the back-slash of the other, and gave his opponent a slight push, sending his attacker straight into a tree. From the harsh impact, the towering behemoth of foliage fell in a spectacular manner that would have brought tears to the eyes of lumberjacks and activists alike, but did little to improve the spirits of the mostly trapped Kabutops underneath it.

"And I thought you would be more of a challenge," said Simon, smiling down at the other Kabutops. The assassin roared with indignation and with a mighty heave, pulled himself out from under the tree. Dashing madly to close the distance between hunter and quarry, the enraged Kabutops slashed with both claws in a scissoring motion, hoping to remove his target's head and end this humiliation. Alas, all Simon had to do was take a single step back for the attack to miss entirely. Still incredibly angry, the assassin followed up with a series of fast slashes that would have turned a Nidoking into hasenpfeffer salad, but Simon, with one claw behind his back, used his other to deflect each and every frenzied blow his attacker sent at him. This too, did nothing to improve the attacker's disposition. Screaming with fury, the Kabutops struck two heavy blows that knocked Simon back a few steps.

"I think we're done with this now." Simon stated with an amused chuckle. With but a single strike, Simon cleaved straight through his hapless opponent's torso. Simon looked on disappointedly as his enemy seemed to disintegrate and soon vanished into thin air.

"That was far too easy, K-1!" said Simon, laughing, "That was hardly even a workout for me! And you said this holodeck of yours would present me with the most challenging opponents in the world!" At that moment, the jungle scenery slowly faded away, disappearing from sight as a huge room covered all around with nothing but metallic panels was revealed. From where Simon was standing, fifty yards away and at the very center of the far wall was a pair of metal sliding doors. Twenty feet above those doors was a large window, roughly twenty feet wide and ten feet tall. The gigantic room itself measured at 100 by 50 yards and 50 feet tall. On the other side of the window stood K-1, Enrique, and his young wife Anna.

"That was only a difficulty level of 5. I just wanted to give you something to warm up with first before we try anything particularly intense," said K-1 through a microphone as his voice echoed through the empty holodeck. Just then, the roar of several fans could be heard in the large room. Simon stood still as he felt the air moving about him, becoming much cooler and a lot drier. Moments later, the fans became silent after the temperature had dropped from 95 to 72 degrees in under a minute.

"It would appear that you can simulate and reproduce almost any kind of terrain and weather in this room," remarked Simon, "That is very impressive, K-1."

"It only took the better part of 200 years to get everything right," said K-1 happily, "Why, you wouldn't believe just how hard it was to try and figure out how to create solid holograms that can be touched and interacted with. Through this system and the use of Central's processing array, almost any weather condition, object or terrain can be recreated with the push of a button. Even complex textures and the toughness of objects and terrain can be simulated here."

"That is quite a feat," remarked Simon, "That would explain why I actually had to put some effort into clearing my way through the thick jungle brush. If it wasn't for the fact that you can't simulate smells, that jungle would have been almost a perfect match for the real thing."

"Simulating scents would indeed be wonderful. Believe me, I've already tried that," explained K-1, "But the idea of somehow filling the entire room with matching smells to go with the terrain and weather conditions is highly impractical." Simon nodded his head as he stared into the observation room on the other side of the large window.

"Well, that's enough of the technical jargon for now," said Simon calmly, "Now, how about another opponent?"

"Coming right up at a challenge level of 6," replied K-1.

"Up the ante and make it 7," ordered Simon.

"You got it!" said K-1 with glee as he feverishly typed on a keyboard, "Would you like terrain with that?"

"No thank you, just an opponent," said Simon. Moments later, another Kabutops faded into view, twenty yards away from Simon. With saying a word, Simon charged at the digital apparition and swung his claws with one swift and powerful strike after another. The Kabutops hologram responded by successfully blocking each and every one of Simon's blows, then, with a sudden move, the hologram leaped over behind Simon and made a quick slash. Simon turned around just in time to see the hologram's claw move painlessly through his body.

"Your health score has dropped from 100% to 97%," reported K-1 over the holodeck PA system.

"At least it landed a hit, but that won't happen again," said Simon as he narrowed his eyes at his enemy, "Not in this match!" K-1, Enrique and Anna watched as sparks rained down on the floor as Simon and the holographic Kabutops continued their fight.

"So, how come that other Kabutops didn't actually hurt Simon when it landed a blow on him?" asked a confused Anna.

"Ah!" said K-1 happily, "That is because the safety systems are all online. This is to prevent any actual injury to any life forms or robots that use this facility for training purposes. For example, that Kabutops hologram can become incorporeal in a split second when it lands a hit on Simon with one of its claws or even when it body-slams him."

"What the heck?" shouted a surprised Simon as the hologram slipped through his body head first, "What just happened here?"

"Simple," replied K-1 through the PA system, "The safety systems are enabled in order to prevent any real injury to you, Simon."

"Hrmph!" scoffed Simon with contempt, "It kind of takes away from the experience. Well, I've had enough of this thing!" Simon snarled as he charged towards his opponent, swiped with one of his claws and sent the other Kabutops rocketing to the other side of the holodeck from a powerful hit. The holographic Kabutops vanished right before it hit the metallic wall.

"Well done," said K-1 with an appreciative nod, extending a pair of hands from his chest compartment to clap a few times, "The harsh impact defeated your opponent. Your health score is 87%."

"Say, what is this 'Health Score' you keep talking about?" asked Simon with curiosity.

"In a nutshell, Central analyzed your body structure and toughness right before you entered the holodeck. With that, she was able to determine just how much punishment your body could take before you would fall into unconsciousness," answered K-1 cheerfully, "Should your health score fall to a negative 10%, it means you have been killed."

"That makes perfect sense. Now, how about another opponent?" asked a confident Simon, "I'm barely breaking a sweat in here."

"Very well, Simon," said K-1 as he again started typing feverishly on a keyboard in front of him at the main control console for the holodeck, "Let's see how you do against another Kabutops at a challenge level of 8."

"Forget that!" said Simon loudly and with growing impatience, "I want a REAL challenge! Besides, I want you to turn off those irritating 'Safety' systems as well. I want a real fight this time and I want the highest difficulty setting this thing can muster and I want it now!" K-1 seemed hesitant to comply.

"Please run that by me again," requested K-1 nervously, "You want all the safety systems turned off and you want the maximum challenge level, correct?"

"That is correct," said Simon gruffly, "Now get to it."

"As you wish," said K-1 hesitantly, "Have… fun, Simon…" Simon got into a battle stance with his feet spread out and his claws held out, ready to strike. Enrique and Anna were not sure what to expect and they wondered why K-1 had been so worried about meeting Simon's demands.

"Is there something we should know here, K-1?" asked a thoroughly bewildered Enrique. K-1 said nothing as Simon's Kabutops opponent faded into view.

"Well, this should be fun to watch," said Anna with a smile.

"You may very well get your wish," said K-1 with a frown. Before Simon could make a single move, the holographic Kabutops charged forward with unimaginable speed. Simon had no time to react as his digital opponent sent him flying into the back wall with incredible force. K-1 and the two Gardevoirs looked on with disbelief as Simon slammed into the back wall, his body making a perfectly-shaped imprint of his form in the thick and hard metal. Simon grunted and slipped down off the floor and landed on his feet, breathing heavily.

"I think…" said Simon, trying to catch his breath, "I think I may actually enjoy this!" Simon stood erect and raised his claws defiantly at his enemy. Though the harsh blow and impact had knocked him for a loop, Simon was far from finished.

"Now THIS is a battle!" exclaimed Simon with sheer delight, right before his opponent charged forward with surprising speed again and with a single blow, knocked Simon into the air, sending him careening towards the observation window. K-1 and the other two observers reflexively dropped to the floor as Simon slammed into the large and very thick window. Simon's left eye twitched and there was a horrible squeaking sound in the small room as the battered Kabutops slowly slid down the window.

"That had to hurt…" said a shocked Anna as she slowly stood back up. Enrique cautiously got back on his feet as well.

"Well, Simon got what he wanted," said K-1 with a heavy sigh.

"This holodeck is amazing, K-1!" said Anna with glee as Simon finally slid off the large window and out of sight, "You think you could simulate something like, say… an ice cream parlor?"

"Those particular objects are in the holographic system program, but I don't think you would enjoy visiting such a place unless you like 31 varieties of binary-flavored ice cream," said K-1 with a slight chuckle. Another loud slam from somewhere in the holodeck quickly grabbed the robot and Gardevoirs' attention. Simon staggered to his feet, breathing heavily from exhaustion after being sent sailing through the holodeck and once again into one of the hard walls.

"I'm far from finished!" declared Simon to his holographic opponent, "Can you do anything else besides play with me like some sort of stupid ball?" Simon immediately got his answer when the Kabutops charged at him yet again to attack. Simon had no time to react as the hard and unfeeling hologram effortlessly landed one devastating blow after another on its opponent with incredible strength and blinding speed.

"I think he's had enough for one day!" said K-1 fearfully as he quickly deactivated the combat programs, "His vital signs are starting to drop to an unsafe level!" Simon winced from a level of pain that he had not felt in literally centuries of combat as he leaned against a metal wall. The offending, digital Kabutops soon disappeared from sight, much to Simon's relief.

"That… would be the first time any opponent has given me this much trouble in many millennia," said Simon, "Still, I'm glad to know nothing that powerful, besides a few legendary Pokémon, actually exist in the real world."

"I think that goes for all of us," said a concerned K-1 as he opened the sliding doors to the holodeck, "Shall I have someone take you to the medical room, Simon?"

"No need," said Simon as he carefully sat down on the cold, metallic floor. K-1 and the two Gardevoirs looked on with wonder as Simon closed his eyes and as his body began to glow with a slight blue light. A few moments later, the faint light faded: Simon opened his eyes and stood up straight again. Amazingly, the Kabutops' injuries and pain had completely vanished.

"I see you learned the move Recover," remarked an impressed K-1.

"Indeed I did, though I have to really focus and must remain still when I use such a healing technique," explained Simon.

"So is that why you're able to get back on your feet so quickly, even if you've been defeated?" asked Anna with amazement.

"You are correct, Anna," replied Simon, "Now, how about you tell me what exactly just happened in here, K-1? There is no Kabutops on earth in the last several million years who could possibly be that powerful. I would know, I've looked. Also, what all happened when you set the system for maximum difficulty and then removed all the safety mechanisms?"

"I'll just be frank," said K-1, "First off, the safety systems make sure that any living or robotic being in the holodeck cannot actually be harmed by the holograms. Such things include anti-gravity buffers on the walls, floor and ceilings to catch you in case you fall or are thrown. Then, you already know about how the holograms can become solid or incorporeal with ease to all but eliminate combat injuries in the holodeck."

"So, I wouldn't have gotten almost beaten to a pulp if I had left the safety systems in place?" asked an irritated Simon.

"That is correct," said K-1 matter-of-factly.

"You do have to admit that was really funny to watch, though!" said Anna, grinning while giggling up a storm. Simon shot Anna a dirty look from thirty yards away, which only made Anna erupt with loud and uncontrollable laughter.

"As for the maximum difficulty setting, this mode takes Central's analysis of your body toughness and powers," explained K-1, "And then produces an opponent that is at least ten times stronger, faster, tougher and more powerful than you are. Essentially, you are given an enemy who is virtually impossible to defeat head-on."

"And Simon has learned all this the hard way!" laughed Anna.

"Perhaps you would like to fight it next?" asked Simon angrily. Anna immediately stopped laughing and became silent.

"K-1, if you don't mind me asking, why would Mack want a training simulation that was not only so difficult, but also potentially deadly?" asked Enrique.

"Ah, perhaps you have become aware of Mack's greatest nemesis, Shadow Mack?" asked K-1. Anna and Enrique nodded in reply.

"Ah, yes," said Simon, "Mack has yet to speak about him in great length though to anyone in this world, I suspect."

"Well, Shadow Mack is not just evil and will do literally anything to win, but he is also unbelievably powerful," said K-1, "Each time Mack, Central and I have visited another dimension since Shadows Mack's supposed defeat, we have been plagued by this enemy's vengeful and very potent spirit. Since Mack was almost killed by his dark foe in their most recent battle, Mack had Central and I create a battle program and a holographic simulation system to help him stay sharp. As for the highest level of difficulty, this mode forces Mack to go against a seemingly unbeatable opponent where there are mere seconds between being alive and being destroyed."

"I think I understand why," said Enrique, "Such an obstacle would force you to find other ways to defeat your foe other than brute force alone."

"Indeed," said K-1 with a nod, "Now, perhaps you would like to try again and maybe with the safety systems armed this time?"

"Not yet!" yelled a voice from somewhere in the holodeck, "I have to show Simon these pictures first!"

"Huh?" shouted K-1 through the microphone in the observation room, "Who's in there?"

"I know that voice!" shouted Simon with anger, "Gremlin! Show yourself!" At that very moment, a pair of glowing red eyes shaped like large gemstones, and a familiar, toothy grin materialized just inches from Simon's face.

"So, having a nice day, are we?" cackled Gremlin as his dark purple body soon faded into view.

"I suppose so," said K-1 with a raised, metallic eyebrow, "But how did you get in here?"

"I just asked Central nicely," replied the grinning Sableye, "It's true what they say: good manners can get you into places that money can't. For example: access to one of Central's printers." Simon muttered under his breath as Gremlin proudly revealed yet more embarrassing pictures of the ancient Kabutops.

"Confound you, Gremlin…" grumbled Simon angrily.

"Look on the bright side," cackled Gremlin as he smirked at the seething Kabutops, "At least I didn't order double-prints!"

"Can I see those pictures, too Gremlin? Please?" Anna asked, eyes pleading. Gremlin laughed at the Gardevoir princess.

"After I'm done with them!" snarled Simon as he quickly snatched away the small pile of photos. In mere seconds, Simon reduced the pictures into confetti with several swift slashes of his massive claws. Gremlin smiled again, which could only have meant that Simon's ordeal was far from over.

"Central? Do you still have those images recorded in your databanks?" asked Gremlin with an irritating tone of voice.

"Affirmative, Gremlin," replied Central, "I have your pictures archived for future use."

"And what kind of use do you have planned?" thundered Simon.

"Well, I was just going to have Lucca make some splendid portraits out of my pictures, but I suppose I could submit them to the Alakaz Gazette instead!" laughed Gremlin.

"If that is your plan, than I cannot allow you to jeopardize Simon's well-being," said Central, "Images deleted."

"What? Hey! Don't do that!" shouted Gremlin.

"I'm sorry, but it's against my programming to purposefully humiliate a good friend," said Central matter-of-factly.

"Aw, man! I had already wiped the camera's memory, too!" snarled Gremlin, "Well, guess I'll just have to go find someone else to have fun with." Before Simon could utter another word, the forlorn Sableye vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Good riddance," coughed Simon as he turned his gaze back to the observation window, "I'm ready to leave the holodeck now."

"Very well, Simon," said K-1 with a nod as he pressed a few buttons on the control console in front of him. There was a loud hiss in the holodeck as the heavy blast doors slowly slid open. The ancient Kabutops left the massive, metallic room in a huff with his pride wounded while K-1 got a message as he started to power down the holodeck's control systems.

"K-1, we have some unexpected visitors," reported Central, "Glacian, Gloria and an unknown male Gardevoir are requesting entry into the lab. The king and queen need to see Mack and Aura at once." K-1 glanced at a nearby view screen: the king and queen of Olympus were unmistakable in their splendorous attire. However, something was very unusual for Glacian and Gloria had a look of urgency on their faces. As for the unidentified young Gardevoir, K-1 had never seen him before.

"I see. I don't think Mack would appreciate us giving unauthorized access to an unknown person," cautioned K-1, "Please have Glacian, Gloria and their guest wait in the mansion dining room. I'll get Mack and Aura up there on the double."

"Affirmative," was Central's reply as K-1 turned his gaze upon Anna and Enrique.

"You two should probably leave for now. I suspect that Glacian and Gloria have some sensitive matters to discuss with the Guardians," said K-1, trying to be polite.

"Not a problem," replied Enrique, "Shall we be off, Anna?" The young, female Gardevoir only replied with a blissful smile and a slight nod. Only a minute had passed when the Gardevoir lovers had left the holodeck control room and were on their way to the main elevator back to Warren's basement. K-1 sealed the control room and the holodeck entrance and slowly walked down the hallway towards the shooting range. Sure enough, the closer the feline robot got towards his goal, the louder and louder the sound of gunfire became.

"Good shooting, my dear," chuckled Mack as he stood directly behind his lovely mate, "You managed to get all 50 rounds in the middle of the target at 200 meters. That's quite a feet for any automatic rifle." Aura smiled while she lowered her weapon, a black P90 submachine gun, and removed the protective earmuffs from the sides of her head.

"Mack, I never did ask you, by why do you have so many weapons down here and why do you insist that you and I train regularly with them?" asked Aura with concern in her voice, "I mean, yesterday we were working with automatic shotguns, the day before that we were shooting at moving targets at a range of 500 meters. Don't even get me started on the day before that, either! M4 machineguns with 100-round clips and 40mm tactical grenades! Is all this really necessary, Mack? We're the Guardians of Gardev and ending life is something we only do as a last resort when everything else has failed or when someone's life is in jeopardy!" Mack nodded his head as he gently took the small submachine gun from Aura.

"I can understand how you feel," said Mack with a heavy sigh, "At first, I didn't like my father insisting that I train with firearms and even work to develop them when I was a teenager."

"I'm just wondering about your past, Mack," said a very uneasy Aura, "You've told me so little about what has happened to you over the last 28,000 years of your life. You aren't a murderer, are you? I don't mean to pry, but you're really starting to worry me with all these guns and weapons." Mack took a seat at a nearby table and set the P90 down. He kept his eyes on Aura.

"I won't deny that I've had to kill a lot of people and other creatures in my life," said Mack softly and with an unusual degree of seriousness, "It's not something I'm proud of. It's practically impossible to live as long as I have and still manage to keep your hands clean. Believe me Aura when I say that I have no desire to kill or harm people. But when you have to choose between the innocent and a hardened criminal and you can do something about it, you should never hesitate to do what's right and that may mean you will have to end a being's life. Believe me: it's not an easy decision. It never is."

"Then I don't want to have anything to with your guns and explosives anymore, Mack," said Aura, dropping the plastic earmuffs on the floor. Aura started to leave the room and Mack could tell all too easily that she was greatly distressed. Mack did not want to be harsh, but Aura had to know his reasoning: the male Guardian only wished he had told his mate sooner.

"Did I ever tell you about a fiancé of mine?" asked Mack sternly as he stared straight ahead. Aura immediately stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her gaze towards her mate.

"You… you had a fiancé before you met me?" asked a surprised Aura. Mack nodded his head in reply.

"I can't remember her name anymore," said Mack, bowing his head and closing his eyes, "It happened over 27,000 years ago in another dimension. Would you believe I actually found another world with anthropomorphs as the main species? This was the fifth time the _Firefox_'s Infinity Drive had overheated, resulting in K-1, Central and myself being transported and soon thereafter, crash-landing into another dimension. It was there, in an alternate version of the planet Earth; I found and eventually fell in love with a beautiful young vixen. I can still remember her smile, her gentle voice and her gorgeous snow-white fur. It was not long before she revealed how she felt about me. The _Firefox_ was going to take the better part of a century to repair, so I asked her father for her hand in marriage. He was delighted and had said I would be the perfect husband for her daughter. I had planned to stay in that dimension for the next century."

"How come you didn't alter her DNA so she would live as long as you?" asked Aura.

"I was going to do just that on our wedding day," said Mack, smiling as tears started to stream down his face, "She was overjoyed with the prospect of being my wife until the end of time, something I also was looking forward to, but sadly, it was not to be." Mack took a deep breath.

"What happened to her?" asked Aura.

"Something that has haunted my dreams for millennia," said Mack, gathering his courage as he remembered what had unfolded that day, "I can still see her, slowly coming down the aisle at her father's side in a glorious shimmering and sparkling wedding dress. Why, her wedding ensemble was almost as wonderful as yours when we were married Aura. I was wearing my heavily-decorated military uniform from my own world. Anyway, we joined hands and exchanged our vows and golden rings. I had waited a long time for this moment: I was finally going to have a wife and was looking forward to introducing her to my family back home. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed for the first time. I started into her eyes and I could tell she was looking forward to the upcoming night as much as I was. Just as the priest was about to present us as Mr. and Mrs. Foxx, another fox of my species came running up behind my wife from a door at the back of the chapel! He was waving a gun around and yelling obscenities as he charged towards my bride. Everyone in the church dropped to the floor in an instant." Aura's eyes opened wide. She knelt down at Mack's feet and held his hands tightly.

"You don't have to bring this up," said Aura softly.

"I have to tell you," said Mack, taking another deep breath.

"I'll just read your thoughts," said Aura, placing her hand against Mack's forehead.

"As you wish," said Mack, "I had no time to react as he ran forward and then pulled my lovely bride away. He held her tightly with his left arm with the gun pointed at her head." Mack closed his eyes, tormented as the old memories returned once again. Aura clearly saw everything that had taken place from Mack's and the wedding guests' perspectives.

"So! You thought you could take my love away from me, didn't you?" laughed the red fox in a long, black trench coat.

"Leave her alone!" thundered Mack, "And who are you?" The malevolent creature grinned at Mack.

"Ask your wife who I am," laughed the fox. Mack, stunned, looked deep into his wife's eyes.

"Do you know who this guy is?" asked Mack fearfully. The young vixen broke into tears as the malicious fox kept the barrel of his .357 Magnum against the left side of her head.

"This is James, a criminal!" cried as the young bride, "He was a friend of mine in high school, until he tried to take advantage of me during the prom! He's been nothing but trouble, in and out of jail for the last ten years!"

"And now I'm going to be your husband," said James softly, "Not this pompous alien!" James held the bride close and kissed her left cheek. With James distracted for only a moment, Mack quickly drew and powered up his sidearm, the FIW-59 Elemental Pistol. The bride's father and mother gasped, hoping and praying their daughter would be safe.

"Oh! So you have a gun as well, eh?" laughed James.

"Let her go," growled Mack with rage, "You take your hands off my bride, drop your weapon and you have my word as an officer that I will spare your life." Mack carefully pointed the barrel of his plasma pistol at James's forehead.

"You want her?" asked James vengefully, no longer laughing, "Come and get her."

"Let's me go James!" screamed the bride, "Mack! Help me!"

Mack gripped the trigger of his pistol tightly, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I can't live without you, my dear," whispered James, "And I don't want you to live without me."

"I'll never be your wife!" shrieked the bride.

"True," said James softly as he squeezed the trigger on his powerful pistol, "Since you won't belong to me, you'll never belong to anyone." Mack hesitated: he didn't want to end James's life and he was afraid he might hit his bride.

"This is your final warning!" shouted Mack, "Release her and drop your weapon this instant!"

"She's all yours," said James as an evil smile spread across his face: he whispered into the bride's ear, "You don't deserve a quick death, just like this alien doesn't deserve you!" Suddenly, James swiftly pulled the pistol away from the bride's head and pressed it hard against her chest.

"Maaaaaack!" screamed the young vixen. Mack took aim, still hesitant to open fire.

"See you in hell, my love…" said James softly as he pulled the trigger. For Mack, the whole world slowed down to a standstill. The loud "BANG!" from the magnum echoing throughout the church as a bright flash lit up the area. The bride screamed out in pain and horror as she fell limply to the floor. Mack howled with rage and opened fire. James flew back and jerked in the air as one plasma bolt after another struck his body. Mack kept shooting at the vile murderer as he lifelessly hit the floor. Blinded by rage, Mack kept shooting James's body for another minute until the power cell of his pistol was completely drained. Mack breathed heavily: the silence in the church only made this moment the most horrifying he had ever experienced.

"My daughter!" screamed the mother of the bride.

"Victoria…" said Mack softly as he dropped his pistol to the floor and ran to his wife's side. He dropped to his knees: her wedding dress was stained with blood, but she was still breathing. Her father, mother and the other horrified guests came running to Mack and Victoria's side. The bride opened her eyes and was breathing, but with great difficulty.

"Someone get help!" thundered Victoria's father.

"Mack…" said Victoria weakly and very softly, "Please… please hold me…" Mack gently put his arms around Victoria and ever so gently held her up against his chest.

"Don't touch her!" shouted Victoria's mother. The bride's father, grief-stricken, held his wife close and quietly said something to her. Victoria's mother looked down with disbelief: her daughter's breathing was becoming more labored and everyone now knew she did not have much time.

"Oh… my daughter…" cried the bride's father as he and his wife knelt down to get close to their dying daughter.

"Mack…?" asked Victoria with growing weakness, "Are you here…?"

"I'm right here," said Mack tenderly, "I'm not going to leave you. I never, ever want to leave you."

"I don't… want to leave… you… either…" said Victoria. She smiled at Mack, wincing from the sharp pain in her chest.

"I'm so sorry, my love," said Mack with despair, "I could… I could have saved you!"

"It's okay, Mack…" said Victoria sweetly, "At least I got to be Mrs. Foxx, even if only for just a short while…"

"Don't talk like that," said Mack, "I'm taking you home with me as soon as you are well again. You can count on that." Victoria stared deep into Mack's eyes and smiled as her breathing slowed.

"One of these days…" said Victoria softly and weakly, "You're… you're going to make… some other vixen… the happiest creature… on… earth… I'd bet my… life… on… it…" Mack looked on helplessly as Victoria closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"The ambulance is on its way!" shouted someone from the other side of the church, "It should be here in about ten minutes!"

"Ten… minutes…" said Mack as he held his lifeless wife close and tightly, not caring about his uniform getting stained.

"Quiet!" yelled Victoria's father, "Just please… be quiet." Aura, shocked, pulled her hand away from Mack's forehead. Her mate was crying and tears were streaming down his face.

"She died in my arms…" said Mack as he cried with anguish, "If only I had not hesitated, she would still be alive!" Aura stood up and wrapped her arms around Mack, gently stroking him, letting him know she was there for him. The main door of the shooting range opened, revealing K-1.

"Oh, my…" said K-1 quietly as his gaze fell upon Aura and her grieving husband. Mack continued to cry with bitter sadness as Aura put her soft wings around him.

"Please leave us, K-1," said Aura softly.

"As you wish," was K-1's quiet reply, "But I should mention that Glacian and Gloria wish to see you and Mack."

"We'll be there shortly," answered Aura with a gentle voice.

"Will do," said K-1 as he stepped back away from the door. The heavy, metallic blast door slid closed with a soft hiss.

"I never… no never want you to suffer the same fate…" said Mack, drying his eyes, "I don't want you to leave me…"

"I'm not going to leave you…" whispered Aura, "I'll keep up the weapons training, if it will put your mind at ease."

"That's not the only point," said Mack as he stopped crying and stared into Aura's beautiful eyes, "There may come a time when you and I may have to rely on more than just our own powers to survive another battle or to save Gardev from another disaster. Shadow Mack is still out there. Time and time again he has managed to kill anyone who wanted to marry me."

"You mean?" gasped Aura, "You mean James was possessed by Shadow Mack when he killed Victoria?"

"Yes," said Mack, "I managed to read James's mind for only a moment, for using my powers would always make me extremely weak if I used them for long, but James had willingly been taken by Shadow Mack since he also wanted to stop me from marrying Victoria, but he lacked the confidence to do so."

"So, Shadow Mack can only possess and give power to those who do his will?" asked Aura.

"Correct," replied a very worried Mack, "I fear that my old nemesis will try to kill you as well. I want you and our children to be ready to defend themselves using any means necessary. After all, it's only a matter of time until he strikes again."

"Okay. I'll keep learning to use these weapons for myself and for you, my prince," whispered Aura with a smile, "And for our children…" Mack leaned forward and kissed Aura on her lips.

"Less than 8 years to go until out tenth wedding anniversary," said Mack tenderly.

"Are you looking forward to being a father?" asked Aura sweetly.

"Oh, yes!" said Mack as he embraced Aura and kissed her with great passion. Aura broke the kiss and giggled.

"Victoria was right," said Aura, blushing deeply, "You would make your wife the happiest creature on earth." Mack blushed as he removed his arms from Aura and made his way towards a computer console on the other side of the shooting range.

"Central? Do you copy?" asked Mack with a smile on his face.

"I am here, Mack. How may I serve you?" asked Central cheerfully as Aura came up from behind Mack and then tightly embraced him.

"Please tell Glacian and Gloria to meet us in the mansion dining room in about an hour," said Mack, turning his head just enough to look at his beautiful wife's face, "Aura and I need to be alone for a while."

"Affirmative, Mack," replied Central as Mack and Aura again kissed with immense passion, "I'll let them know at once."

"Good," said Mack as he turned around and took Aura up in his arms, "See you later."

"Will do," said Central happily as Mack carried Aura out of the shooting range and down the hallway. Aura was smiling and blushing as she leaned her head against her mate's chest.

"I love you, my princess…" said Mack sweetly.

"I love you too, my prince," said Aura blissfully. They boarded the elevator to back to Warren's basement. The door slowly slid closed with a soft hiss, just as the Guardians of Gardev kissed. The pendants glowed brightly while their lips touched, almost displaying the immense passion between the two lovers as they were soon out of sight.


	2. Section 2

**-86-**

Glacian and Gloria sat still and quietly in the main dining room of Warren's mansion. The frustrated king was keeping a close eye on the troublesome, young, and off-color male Gardevoir. All the areas on the Gardevoir's body and attire that normally were green were instead, blue.

"Do I really have to go through with this?" demanded the Gardevoir with spite, "Why won't you just let me leave already?"

"Silence," growled Glacian with slight anger in his voice, "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm willing to give you another chance at all. Now, sit down and stay quiet, Artemis. The Guardians should be down shortly and I want you to show them the great respect they deserve."

"Very well…" said Artemis with a heavy sigh.

"Must you be so harsh with him?" asked Gloria, "What has he done that makes you think you should treat him like a criminal?"

"When Mack and Aura get down here, I will tell all," replied Glacian, "Artemis's story is a very long one at that."

"Great…" muttered Artemis angrily, "Now I get to be babysat by the Guardians of Gardev… Just what I always wanted…" At that moment, Mack and Aura walked into the dining room, hand in hand. They were smiling blissfully as they sat down at the immense dark oak table across from the king, queen and their guest.

"I take it all is well?" asked Glacian with a smile as he gazed upon the two happy lovers, "Gloria and I have been waiting here for the better part of an hour."

"We're doing as great as ever," answered a smiling Mack, "So, what brings you, Gloria and your guest here, Glacian?"

"They intend to dump me here for awhile," grumbled Artemis.

"It would be most wise for you to remain silent for now, Artemis," warned Glacian, "It's only out of pity's sake that I am willing to give you another chance."

"What's going on?" asked a bewildered Aura.

"I'll say," said Mack, narrowing his eyes on Artemis, "And who is this most unpleasant young fellow?" Glacian nodded his head.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," said Glacian as he stood up from the table, "This young Gardevoir's name is Artemis and he has quite a long story to tell." Artemis glared at the Gardevoir king with hatred.

"Well, what happened and why have you brought him here?" asked Mack, "I would like to know what you're planning."

"Well, this matter started about 5 years ago," said Glacian, pacing slowly as he began to tell Artemis's story, "Artemis was exploring the forests far away from Olympus and the village of Gardev. It was there, near the edge of the dense woods that he laid eyes on a lovely female Gardevoir. It was love at first sight for Artemis and he left the forest to meet her. However, she belonged to a human trainer and would not leave her master's side. Artemis was very understanding and was fine with that. Still, the human tended to visit that particular spot in the forest and Artemis would always be there to meet the young Gardevoir, but he would always stay out of sight of the human. These secret meetings continued for over three months."

"I didn't want to end up being captured," said Artemis bluntly.

"Nothing wrong with that at all," said Glacian softly, "Anyway, one day, Artemis got clumsy and stumbled on his way to meet the female Gardevoir. The trainer saw him, but instead of trying to capture Artemis, the trainer had other ideas."

"Her name was Fina and the trainer asked her if she wanted to leave him and go with me," explained Artemis, "Apparently, the trainer was getting old and was releasing most, if not all, his Pokémon back into the wild. Fina agreed and ran to my side. For the first time, we could be together and no longer have to hide how we felt about each other. I proposed to her and she agreed to become my mate. I wanted to bring Fina back with me to Olympus where we could eventually get married. All seemed well as we walked through the woods together… until we found… him…"

"A young Ninetails jumped out of the thick brush and blocked the lovers' path," continued Glacian.

"And then that monster jumped forward and tried to touch us with its tails!" shouted Artemis with fiery rage, "I managed to dodge the attack, but Fina reflexively reached out and grabbed onto one of the furry, white tails without thinking! You all know of the Ninetails' Curse, don't you? Now Fina is cursed for the next 1,000 years! I watched her fall to the ground and then vanish without a trace! I'll never see her again! I'm going to hunt down that fiend and force him to break the curse! If he doesn't, then I'll have his hide as vengeance for Fina!"

"That is quite enough, Artemis," said Glacian softly and tenderly, "Please… try and calm down." Artemis snarled, but he obeyed Glacian, closed his eyes and reclined back in his chair.

"So, what happened next?" asked Aura, "What did he do?"

"Personally, I desire to punish the Ninetails responsible for purposely laying the curse on Fina," said Glacian, "The Ninetails' curse can be broken, but only a mature Ninetails will know how to go about such a thing. They are very elusive and rarely seen, even by other Pokémon. As punishment, I would demand that the Ninetails guide Artemis on a journey to break the curse on his fiancé. Sadly, no one has been able to find the guilty Ninetails. Since that night, Artemis has been consumed by rage. He's taken his unquenchable anger out on other Gardevoirs, even hurting some of them."

"Oh, dear…" said Gloria with shock.

"What did you do with him after that?" asked Mack.

"Artemis obviously needs to let go of his anger. Now, he only wishes to hunt down the Ninetails, no matter what it takes, and kill the creature if he can't get his way," said Glacian grimly, "I cannot allow Artemis to murder the Ninetails as there is hope that Fina can be saved from the curse. Nonetheless, after Artemis started to attack other Gardevoirs and even injured a young Kirlia as a result, I sentenced him to spend 3 years enduring the tough training where he would learn the disciplines and honor of the Elite Guards."

"They taught me so much," admitted Artemis with a sigh, "But even with all their help, I couldn't contain my rage."

"That's putting it lightly," said Glacian sternly, "All it took was one Ralts to set you off and you tried to attack him."

"Looks like my story is very well known in Olympus," said Artemis with a mocking tone of voice, "The little snot wouldn't leave me alone and kept asking why I didn't try and save Fina! Why didn't I do anything to help her? Because that horrible monster ambushed us and I had no time to think about what on earth I was going to do to protect us!"

"Please quiet down," said Gloria softly and with a smile on her face, "No one here is going to belittle or harass you."

"Very well, Queen Gloria," said Artemis, trying his best to calm down again, "I just can't take this anymore…"

"Anyway, I was hoping that you, Mack and Aura, would please take Artemis under your wings and do whatever you can to help him," asked Glacian, "I don't know what else to do. Even I couldn't help him get over his anger."

"You sure did try, though," admitted Artemis with another sigh.

"You are correct," said Glacian, "Anyway, Mack and Aura: would you please take Artemis into your care for a few months? I'm hoping that maybe, just maybe, your caring and forgiving nature might rub off on him. I'm sure he can learn much from each of you." Mack turned his head to face Aura.

"I'm willing to help Artemis out: are you, my love?" asked Mack softly. Aura nodded her head in reply then turned her gaze upon Artemis as he slumped over in his chair.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you," said Aura reassuringly. Artemis's eyes seemed to light up with excitement.

"Guardian Mack, I've heard much about your miraculous technology! Perhaps you could help me hunt down that Ninetails so we can make him pay for what he did to Fina?" asked Artemis.

"No," was Mack's staunch reply, "If there is one thing my technological wonders will never be used for, it's evil. If what Glacian says is true, then the Ninetails indeed does not deserve a death sentence. I did not create any of my machines or weapons for the purpose of revenge and that's final. Maybe I could help you find that Ninetails, but I will never do so as long as you harbor such unbridled rage and anger in your heart. You never know, Artemis. Maybe the little blighter has finally realized what he's done by now, is trying to find you and would actually want to help you free Fina from the Ninetails' curse."

"Fat chance of that!" snapped Artemis.

"Truer words were never spoken," retorted Mack, managing to keep his cool, "Now, we may as well ask Warren for a room for you. I think you're going to be staying with us for quite awhile."

"Don't let Artemis out of your sight," said Glacian as he laid his eyes on the angered Gardevoir, "As for you, mark my words, Artemis: if there are any more slip-ups or you dare to attack Mack, Aura or anyone else again out of anger, you will be banished from Olympus forever. All Gardevoirs and their young who walk the earth will never associate with you, either. You'll be alone for the rest of your life, so help me."

"I'll try," said Artemis confidently, "I won't let you down."

"You had better not be lying… for your sake," warned Glacian, "The penalty for lying to the King or Queen of Olympus is death. The same goes for lying to a member of the Elite Guard or to any of my advisors."

"I know that," snarled Artemis, "Now how about you get lost already and quit wasting my time!" Glacian glared at Artemis, but said nothing. The Gardevoir king faced his queen.

"Let's be going now," said Glacian as he helped Gloria out of her chair and back onto her feet, "Let's leave Artemis with the Guardians. They will teach him some respect." Mack and Aura rarely ever saw Glacian angry and this scared them. Glacian stopped in his tracks for but a moment.

"By the way," said Glacian with renewed happiness as his anger quickly abated, "I made the official announcement: Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David are now all part of our family."

"I always did enjoy good news," said Mack with delight, "Thank you for mentioning that."

"My pleasure," said Glacian as he led his wife out of the dining room, "Please don't fail me again, Artemis. Believe me; I don't want to banish you unless you give me no other choice." With that, Glacian and Gloria disappeared around a corner as they proceeded to leave the mansion.

"Glacian sure was nice to do such a thing for them," said Aura with great joy.

"Just like he was nice to give Artemis another chance," said Mack, returning his gaze to the angered Gardevoir, "It's getting late in the evening. Maybe you would feel better after a hot meal with Aura and I? Agatha said she had something special planned for dinner tonight."

"Don't forget, Mack," giggled Aura with growing excitement, "The Ballroom Club is meeting tonight. Surely you wouldn't refuse your lovely princess another night of dancing, would you?"

"I most certainly would not," said Mack, smiling as he kissed Aura. Artemis let out another heavy sigh while the love-struck Guardians kissed and passionately embraced each other.

"If only Fina and I could be together for tonight…" thought a very grieved Artemis. Mack immediately broke his kiss with Aura when he sensed the young Gardevoir's sadness.

"I'm sorry," said Mack gently, his soft gaze falling on Artemis, "Aura and I certainly didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You really miss Fina, don't you?" asked Aura tenderly, "You wish you were spending all the rest of your days with her."

"You have no idea…" said Artemis with a heavy sigh. Mack glanced at Aura with a smile on his face.

"Artemis, how about Aura and I show you to your room?" suggested Mack cheerfully, "All the bedrooms in the mansion are quite large and very cozy." Artemis shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"May as well," said Artemis, feeling ever so slightly better, "Please lead the way, Guardians of Gardev." Artemis stood up from the table and bowed with respect towards Mack and Aura.

"No need to be so formal, Artemis. Even though Aura and I are considered to be royalty, we're pretty laid back when it comes to such things." said Mack with a friendly tone of voice as he and Aura slowly stood up from their chairs.

"Indeed," said Aura with a bright smile, "You can just call us Mack and Aura. We certainly don't mind, especially since you will be staying with us for awhile."

"If that's what you want," said Artemis with a polite bow. The young Gardevoir may have loathed the fact that Glacian had practically appointed the Guardians of Gardev as his babysitters, but he figured he may as well try and be as hospitable as he could.

"Well, how about you follow us and we'll show you around the mansion, Artemis?" suggested Mack.

"There is a lot to see in this place," giggled Aura, "Why I can remember getting lost in here when I was a Ralts. It took hours for my mother and father to find me!" Mack laughed.

"I can understand that," said Mack as he chuckled warmly, "With dozens of lavish bedrooms, two huge kitchens and three large game rooms, it would be possible to lose your way in here without much trouble."

"Especially when you're only about a foot and a half tall!" laughed Aura. Artemis followed close behind Mack and Aura as they happily led him through the massive mansion. His thoughts kept turning back to Fina and the deep rage he had against the Ninetails who had laid the 1,000 year curse on his love. Still, he was finding the lack of other Gardevoirs and the absence of Gallades in the mansion to be very comforting. Due to his unusual blue colors, he would always attract attention from single female Gardevoirs. They always pursued Artemis wherever he went in Olympus, overly eager to marry him. Artemis hated that his kind all saw him as single since Fina was now long gone. Artemis had promised to marry her and he was dead set on doing whatever it took to bring her back. Then again, Artemis figured he would never be able to break the curse in his lifetime and the idea of tearing the devious Ninetails to shreds had become all the more appealing over the years.

"This may work out to my advantage after all," though Artemis. He was thankful for the years of training he received from the Elite Guards of Olympus. Such training included the technique of a Gardevoir or a Gallade shielding itself with a mental barrier so other Psychic Types would not know its intentions or learn of any secrets the Gardevoir might possess. Now only Glacian and Gloria were powerful enough to sense his feelings or even read his thoughts. Of course, Artemis was completely incapable of reading the king and queen's thoughts himself. He looked up at Mack and Aura as they led him to one of the two huge kitchens in the mansion.

"This kitchen is the bigger of the two," said Aura as she and her mate showed Artemis through the main dining room and through a double-joined door into the large room.

"I think you're going to get to like our resident chef, Agatha," said Mack, looking over his shoulder at Artemis with a smile on his face, "The mayor of Gardev, Warren, hired her to prepare all the meals served in this mansion. She loves to cook for guests and I'm sure you're going to love the dining here."

"You may not notice at first, but this kitchen was completely redone after a Pikachu and a Sableye inadvertently blew it up while trying to steal a few pies," said Aura, laughing to herself. Artemis smiled and nodded his head in reply.

"This couldn't possibly get any better," thought Artemis, "Even the Guardians of Gardev have no idea what I'm planning. I'm well aware of the technology and weapons that Mack possesses. All I need to do is figure out where he's keeping all his hardware and how to get at it."

"Now that I think about it," said Mack with delight, "I'm pretty sure that steak, baked potatoes and fresh green beans are on the menu for dinner today." Aura looked over her right shoulder.

"Does that sound good to you, Artemis?" asked Aura happily.

"Sounds like a wonderful meal to me," said a cheerful Artemis. Little time had passed when Mack and Aura ended the tour of the mansion by leading Artemis to his own room. Mack opened the door with his right hand, motioning for Artemis to enter the room with his other hand.

"Warren shouldn't mind at all if you stay in one of the suites. Nearly all the rooms in this mansion are vacant, anyway," said Mack, smiling as he and Aura followed Artemis into the room, "This suite includes a good-sized bedroom, a full bathroom with a Jacuzzi and even a spacious living room." The young Gardevoir looked around the area, admiring the fine furniture, paintings and other furnishings about the rooms. He was glad that his stay with the Guardians was going to be a very comfortable one.

"Mind if I stay here and look around?" asked Artemis.

"Go on ahead," was Mack's reply, "You can stay here and relax for the rest of the day, but remember that dinner is in about an hour and Agatha does not tolerate tardiness. Aura and I shall begin your training tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"See you at dinner and have a nice time," said Aura, smiling as Mack gently led her out of the room. Artemis nodded his head in reply right before the bedroom door was shut. Once Artemis was alone, he began to consider his options. He figured it was far too risky to try and probe the Guardians' minds for the locations of their vast cache of weapons, vehicles and other machinery. Artemis knew very well that Mack and Aura's power was great and they would probably catch on to him in mere seconds. Earning the Guardians' trust was going to be very difficult and learning any of their secrets would certainly take a lot of time. The young Gardevoir continued his plotting throughout the afternoon, during dinner and well into the evening. Artemis knew that even getting a glimpse of the technological wonders the Guardians possessed could take months or even years. Still, the young Gardevoir figured this would be his only chance to be able to find and then have vengeance on the Ninetails with relative ease. By 9:00 that evening, the ballroom club had started another meeting in the massive ballroom of the mansion. The sight of so many Gardevoirs and Gallades being so happy and enjoying one dance after another with their mates only made Artemis even more enraged and more determined. He sneered, watching the dancing Gardevoirs, Gallades and even a few Kirlias twirl about the room in their shimmering, sparkling, colorful and beautiful ball gowns. Artemis' fists clenched tightly as he thought about how unfair it was that he alone had no partner.

"If it wasn't for that blasted Ninetails I would be out there on the dance floor right now, dancing with Fina," thought Artemis with growing anger. He only stayed for a few moments, hiding around a hallway corner just outside the ballroom. The angered Gardevoir had seen enough and soon had left the dancing Pokémon behind and was lying in bed in the fancy guest room. The hours passed in the darkened bedroom as Artemis considered his options. The path seemed clear to him now.

"I will just have to befriend the Guardians and earn their trust," thought Artemis, "And then I will wait for the right moment to strike and begin my hunt for that hateful Ninetails." Artemis may have possessed unwavering determination, but that wasn't enough to keep him awake. He lay down on his large, comfy bed and then turned off a nearby lamp. Artemis pulled the soft sheets up over his body and within minutes had fallen into a deep sleep. The young Gardevoir only wished he could indeed forgive and forget what had happened to Fina, but he just could not bear to let Fina go and the horrid experience haunted him at all times, even in his sleep. Soon, Artemis could see himself sitting in the middle of a meadow, surrounded by beautiful and colorful flowers. Fina was sitting to his left on the soft and warm ground, leaning against his side with a bright smile on her face. The sky was blue without a single cloud in sight with only an occasional passing Pidgey flying overhead. All was silent with only a slight breeze blowing through the field. When Fina spoke, it was as if she really was sitting right next to him.

"Artemis," said Fina with a gentle voice, "I'm looking forward to being your mate."

"I know," said Artemis, smiling as he wrapped his left arm around the young, female Gardevoir, "I can't wait to be your husband. As soon as we get back to the Gardevoir city I'm going to get us the best wedding dresses and jewelry I can find and then we can get married in the palace."

"You would never leave me behind or forget me, would you?" asked Fina sweetly as she held hands with Artemis.

"You know I would never leave you," replied Artemis tenderly. Suddenly, Fina tore her hand away from Artemis and quickly stood up, taking several steps away from the young, male Gardevoir.

"Then why did you leave?" demanded Fina harshly, "Why didn't you try to save me from that Ninetails?"

"Please Fina!" said Artemis with shock as he stood up and walked towards his love, "Everything happened so fast… I didn't have enough time to save you, otherwise I would have… please don't leave me." Fina took a few more steps away from Artemis. She snarled at him as her eyes glowed with a bright red light. Suddenly, the clear skies were filled with ominous, dark clouds.

"Avenge me, Artemis," said Fina angrily, "Or I'll never be able to rest in peace."

"If that will make you happy and at peace, than so be it. I'll do anything for you," said Artemis. Thunder echoed through the field of flowers as lightning lanced in the dark cloud above. The wind was picking up and Artemis watched in disbelief as the flowers in the field were turned brown and withering before his eyes. Fina's frightening red eyes soon reverted back to their normal colors as her snarl changed back to a bright smile.

"I knew I could count on you," said Fina happily.

"Just don't ever leave me again, please," said Artemis as tears streamed down his face. Fina smiled at Artemis. All seemed well now for the two young Gardevoirs, until Fina suddenly gasped and fearfully looked all around the field of dead flowers as if she was sensing impending danger.

"Artemis!" shrieked Fina, "Help me! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" shouted a now alarmed Artemis.

"The Ninetails!" screamed Fina, "Please don't let him get me, Artemis!" The ground began to shake violently and bolts of lighting struck the earth all around the two Gardevoirs. Artemis looked on with disbelief while the ground in front of Fina started to move upward in a large dome. The dried flowers were ignited by the lighting, causing a huge fire to erupt in every direction. Gigantic streams of intense flames erupted from the ground in front of Fina. Fina cried out with sheer terror as the gigantic head of a monstrous Ninetails erupted from the ground. The demonic Pokémon had fire for eyes and a maw of long, pointed and serrated teeth. It looked down at the terrified young Gardevoir with glee.

"I'm coming Fina! I won't let him take you from me again!" shouted Artemis with rage. He tried to run towards Fina, hoping to save her, but his feet and legs refused to move.

"There… is no… esssssscape…" said the Ninetails with a horrid, raspy demonic voice as one of its massive arms burst forth from the ground near Fina. Artemis could only watch helplessly as the clawed hand of the huge Ninetails grabbed Fina and then moved her towards its nightmarish maw. Artemis covered his ears and turned away as Fina screamed with immense terror. Her screams were silenced in an instant and Artemis looked toward the Ninetails only to see her flowing white and green skirt and her white legs, dripping with crimson blood, disappear down the monster's throat. Artemis clenched his fists, boldly looked the Ninetails in its eyes and cried out with unbridled rage.

"I'll destroy you, you horrid beast! Mark my words, I'm going to avenge Fina if it's the last thing I do!" howled Artemis. The demonic Ninetails only erupted with unholy laughter.

"You couldn't be any closer to the truth," said the Ninetails as its head and single arm slid back underground and slowly out of sight, "Finish him and feast, my little ones!" The Ninetails laughed once more as its horrible figure soon disappeared below the ground. Artemis glanced left and right, not knowing what to expect. His feet still refused to move, almost like they had been glued to the earth. Moments later, Artemis looked about the field to see the ground all around, swelling upward in small domes. The swelling earth domes suddenly shattered in an instant, revealing hundreds maybe even thousands of miniature versions of the demonic Ninetails. They surrounded him. Their mouths, filled with long and pointy teeth, dripping with drool. Artemis closed his eyes just as the multitude of terrible monsters leapt into the air to pounce. Artemis cried out as he sat up in bed, breathing heavily as sweat streamed down his body. He looked left and right in the darkened room. He was safe back in his bedroom at the Gardev mansion.

"It was just a nightmare…" though Artemis, wiping the cold sweat off of his brow, "Why must these nightmares torment me every time I try and rest?" Artemis looked down at his bed and froze with fear. He saw a large bulge under the bed sheets and it was moving slowly towards him, closer and closer. Artemis didn't know if he was still dreaming or not, but he was not about to take any chances. The young Gardevoir shrieked with rage and let his fists fly forward in a flurry of punches. He stopped his attack instantly when he heard several high-pitched squeaks from under the soft, blue sheets. He watched closely, bewildered as the lump erupted with various words and phrases that even Artemis would not dare say to anyone.

"Can it be…?" thought Artemis as he grabbed at the sheets and threw them off the bed. The young, surprised Gardevoir was now face to face with one very angry Pikachu. It waved its small, yellow fists in anger at the blue-haired Gardevoir.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" thundered the Pikachu with hot anger, "I can't help it if I sleepwalk! I didn't mean to scare you, but did you have to go and pummel me like a punching bag?" Artemis smiled nervously: he may not have ever seen a Pikachu before, but he knew very well that Pikachus could unleash potent lightning at any time, especially when they were angry. The Pikachu glared at Artemis.

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" stammered Artemis as he backed away from the perturbed rodent, "Please don't fry me!" The Pikachu snorted with contempt and crossed its arms in front of its chest.

"Oh! I would fry you right here and right now!" snarled the Pikachu, "But Mack and Aura would have my hide if I ended up damaging the mansion or started a fire… again." As soon as the Pikachu had finished its statement, the Guardians of Gardev swiftly opened the bedroom door, turned on all the lights in the suite and rushed in, wondering what had happened. They were both still wearing their lavish ball gowns.

"Artemis! Are you okay?" asked Aura with concern.

"We heard you scream from in our room across the hallway," said Mack with shock, trying to catch his breath, "What happened?" Artemis looked down at the scowling Pikachu and then turned his gaze up to face Mack and Aura.

"I think I'm okay," said Artemis sheepishly, "I had a nightmare and when I awoke, I saw this lump in my sheets moving towards me. I didn't know what it was so I attacked it with everything I had." The Pikachu growled angrily at Artemis.

"Now I have a monstrous headache, thanks to you!" grumbled William. Mack and Aura smiled and laughed.

"Oh, William!" laughed Mack, "You were sleepwalking again, weren't you?" Aura giggled, staring at William with his yellow and brown fur all disheveled.

"I guess we need to tell Warren to lock his bedroom door so you don't get out," said Aura as she stopped giggling.

"You tried that last week, remember?" said William with a heavy sigh, "Somehow, I still managed to get out and then Agatha found me sleeping in an open refrigerator in the main kitchen."

"I remember," said Mack with a smile, "It took almost an hour to convince Agatha that you were not trying to steal food again."

"I really appreciated that," said William with another sigh, "That crazy chef was about to seal me in a soup vat and then kick me down a few flights of stairs as punishment." Artemis looked over the Pikachu.

"So, your name is William?" asked a curious Artemis.

"But of course," said William with an irritated tone of voice, "And why do you keep staring at me?"

"I've… I've just never seen a Pikachu before," said Artemis with uneasiness in his voice, "Other Pokémon are rarely ever seen in Olympus." William looked up at Artemis, his anger fading.

"Surely they taught you in school that beating up other Pokémon is not very wise, especially if they can burn you to a crisp, didn't they?" asked William as a grin spread over his face. Mack chuckled warmly while Artemis laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry, little fellow," said Artemis with a gentle voice as he tenderly stroked the top of William's head. The Pikachu squeaked softly with delight.

"I forgive you," said William happily, "But if you try to beat me to a pulp again you will get no mercy from me." Artemis continued to pet William, even though the Pikachu's threat had made the young Gardevoir feel all the more afraid.

"Well, I think we all had better get back to sleep," said Mack, yawning loudly, "We have a big day ahead of us."

"I agree," said Aura, leaning against her husband, "We need to begin Artemis's training as soon as possible." Artemis continued to stroke William. Just petting the Pikachu and feeling its soft fur helped the male Gardevoir relax. The Pikachu was smiling with his eyes closed as Artemis gently stroked his back.

"Did you want to stay with Artemis, little cutie?" asked Aura. William nodded his head in reply.

"He's actually very good at petting a Pikachu, even though he's never seen one before tonight," answered William, "Yeah. I'm gonna stay right here for the rest of the night."

"Very well," said Mack as he put his left arm around Aura, "Then I bid goodnight to each of you and we'll see you in the morning." Aura smiled at Artemis.

"Rest well and see you at the dining room table, first thing in the morning," said Aura. Artemis nodded his head as the Guardians turned off the lights in the bedroom suite and closed the door in their wake, leaving Artemis alone with William.

"I guess it's just you and me," said Artemis as he lay back down on his bed and pulled the soft sheets over his body. William squeaked softly and with a friendly tone as he lay next to Artemis. The young Gardevoir didn't know why, but somehow being around the… mostly gentle Pikachu helped his frayed nerves, though the images of Fina and the Ninetails from the nightmare were fresh on Artemis's mind as he drifted off to sleep.

**-87-**

It was a clear and sunny morning in the city of Olympus, nestled high in the glaciers of Mt. Ivory. Alvin was smiling as he leaned against the white, marble wall of a palace balcony as he looked out over the immense city. His friends and brother were gathered in the living room just behind Alvin, sitting on fine chairs and a couch with ornate golden frames and purple velvet cushions. All the rooms in the great palace were all heavily decorated with fine artwork and filled with fine furnishings. Alvin never imagined that one day, not only would he be welcomed into a secret city of beautiful Pokémon, but now he was also a member of the city's royal family. The Gardevoir scientist straightened his glasses, listening to his close friends talk amongst themselves. Alvin may not have needed glasses any longer as his vision was made perfect when he had been transformed into a Gardevoir, but he still wore his glasses as a means to set himself apart from other Gardevoirs.

"I think I'm finally ready," said David with determination, sitting between Eric and Andre on the fancy couch, "I want to go to the sewing shop just down the street from the front gates of the palace and then propose to Elizabeth."

"I can see you're not nervous about getting married," said Andre, "I, on the other hand, am not eager at all to marry."

"What are you afraid of?" laughed Cecil, "You're not afraid of getting cooties at your age, are you?"

"It's not that!" snapped an irritated Andre, "I don't want to have to wear a wedding dress!"

"May as well get used to the idea," said Eric, smiling as he reclined on a cushy, red arm chair, "If there's anything I've learned about Gardevoirs it's that they never break tradition." Cecil smirked as he faced Andre.

"Victoria will think you're so cute and adorable when she sees you in your shimmering, sparkling and fluffy wedding dress." Andre frowned and blushed deeply.

"Quit being so rough on him, Cecil," said Eric, "Marriage is not to be taken lightly, anyway."

"I'm not too big on having to don a wedding dress myself," admitted David, "But I know Elizabeth would enjoy seeing me dressed up in traditional Gardevoir wedding attire. Who knows, we may come to actually like it." Andre shuddered.

"Get a grip, soldier," said Cecil, "You already spend every Friday night wearing a fluffy ball gown. I can't imagine a wedding dress would be much worse."

"Not to mention that Glacian said that all members of the royal family must find a suitable mate," said David matter-of-factly, "You don't have to be afraid of getting married, Andre. Just remember that it's normal for Gardevoirs to get married in such lavish attire. Being members of the royal family, you can bet our mates-to-be will relish getting to make a set of wonderfully-decorated wedding attire for each of us." Andre shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Yeah, Victoria would enjoy making our wedding dresses," said Andre with despair; "Doesn't mean I'm going to like it." Alvin turned around and slowly walked into the living room, eying his friends with a gentle gaze.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I summoned you here," said Alvin now that he had his friends' undivided attention.

"Indeed," said Cecil, "I imagine you have something very important to tell us."

"That I do," said Alvin as he sat in a chair next to Eric and in front of the couch, "I can't help but think that each of us is missing something very important."

"If you're talking about me, I have not lost my marbles," said Andre with a scowl.

"You haven't eh? Then why do you think everyone is making fun of you?" asked Cecil with a smirk on his face.

"Because you usually do, anyway!" snapped Andre.

"Gentlemen, if you please!" said Alvin loudly, "Now, I think it's very obvious that each of us plans to be married to our girlfriends before too long; however, there is one key factor that each of us does not have compared to the rest of the royal family." Eric, Cecil, Andre and David stared at Alvin, wondering what he was talking about.

"Are you worried about us not actually being born into the royal family?" asked Eric.

"You do have a good point there, brother," said Alvin, "But I think that is something none of us need to worry about. Glacian declared us members of the royal family. The king and queen's word is law in Olympus."

"So, what are you getting at, then?" asked Andre. Alvin decided he may as well not mince words and just get to the point.

"I'll just be blunt," said Alvin, straightening his glasses with his right hand, "I believe that we also should have the majestic white, feathered wings that every other member of Glacian's family now possesses." Much to Alvin's relief, his close friends were all very understanding of his concern.

"I agree," said Cecil, "I'm sure Glacian would agree as well."

"That's what I think, too," said David with a nod. Eric; however, had considerable doubts.

"But brother," said Eric with concern, "We only have a single dose left of the wing serum. You mentioned to me once before that the entire dose must be taken or the resulting transformation could be fatal if not crippling. Where are we going to get enough of the serum so all of us can have wings like the rest of our family?" There was a twinkle in Alvin's eyes as he smiled at his doubtful twin brother.

"Perhaps you've forgotten that I am the one who invented the serum in the first place," said Alvin confidently, "The formula and process is not all that difficult and would be doable with the right equipment and compounds."

"And how do you intend to get all the materials and stuff that you need for this undertaking?" asked Andre.

"I suspect that we will find everything we need, right here in Olympus, even if it takes us a few months," replied Alvin with growing confidence, "That is, with the exception of two key ingredients. We will have to leave Olympus to search for them."

"Just what are these 'Ingredients' that we won't find here in Olympus?" asked Andre.

"This first ingredient is a rare compound found only in the hide of a Golem. This compound gives the wing bones extra strength and support without adding very much weight to the wings," explained Alvin, "Since Golems shed their hides every now and then, all we would have to do is find a piece of the discarded hide. With the right equipment, extracting this compound from the rock-hard hide would be quite simple."

"Golems tend to be very elusive, though," cautioned Cecil, "It could take months or even years to even find a Golem, let alone discover any fragments of one's old hide."

"I am well aware of this," said Alvin, "We will have to spend a few months outside of Olympus, but it could take over a year to find the other crucial ingredient: a feather from a Dragonair." Alvin's comrades gasped with disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Andre, "Dragonairs are rarely ever seen, even by other Pokémon!"

"There is no way around this," said Alvin, "The serum only worked due to the mystical properties of Dragonair feathers. Attempts with any other Pokémon feathers just ended in failure."

"We sure have our work cut out for us, don't we?" said Andre.

"Indeed," said Alvin, "Since this escapade could literally take up to a year, I suggest we get started at once."

"How about we begin our search in Olympus for everything that we need that can probably be found here in the city?" suggested Eric, "Maybe Glacian and Gloria can help us, too." Alvin nodded his head in agreement.

"That's a good idea, my dear brother," said Alvin happily, "I'm certainly up for saving the most difficult to find ingredients for last." Alvin's comrades agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, what are we all just sitting around for?" asked a determined Cecil, "Let's go see Glacian and Gloria!" With that, the four Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo walked out of the room. However, unknown to the five eager Pokémon, they were being watched closely. Simon, the ancient Kabutops, had decided to put his skills of stealth to the test and had managed to hide behind the long and thick curtains hanging over the entrance of the balcony completely unnoticed, despite the fact that the curtains ended a foot above the floor and his legs were sticking out.

"So, they want to have wings like the rest of their family, eh?" thought Simon. The Kabutops grinned with glee: tracking down the rare ingredients was going to be quite a challenge, something that Simon always craved. Trying to find a Dragonair's feathers and the old hide of a Golem was going to be quite an undertaking to say the least and Simon was already wondering how quickly he would be able to complete such a mission.

"This should kill two birds with one stone," thought Simon with delight, "I get to put all my skills to the test, hunting down those elusive, powerful Pokémon and maybe having to fight them; meanwhile, I'll be helping out some of my best friends. I'd say such an opportunity doesn't get much better than this."


	3. Section 3

**-88-**

Gremlin was spending the day walking down the marble streets of Olympus, enjoying the pleasant weather all while exploring the immense metropolis. Gremlin was unusual compared to others of his kind because he enjoyed being in the bright sunlight nearly as much as the deepest darkness. Much to the unorthodox Sableye's relief, the Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and even the Gallades were quite friendly to him, despite the fact that Gremlin's strange ghost and darkness powers were quite devastating to the peace-loving psychic Pokémon. Nonetheless, Gremlin was glad to be welcome in the great Gardevoir city. One other fact struck Gremlin as strange: no one seemed to notice that he was much taller than normal Sableyes. Instead of being a mere 1'2" tall, he stood at 2'2", quite a remarkable height for his species. Anyway, Gremlin had spent much of the day wandering up and down the streets of Olympus, watching the Ralts and Kirlias at play on this pleasant Saturday morning. Just last week, Glacian had given Gremlin a small home in Olympus and now Gremlin was sure he had seen almost every last nook and cranny of the marble city. Not long after taking a turn down the only street Gremlin had not explored, he came across a large, three-story home on the left side of the street. A sign above the twin front doors said "Lucca's Art Studio" in large, gold, cursive letters. Gremlin smiled: he now knew where Lucca, the accomplished Ralts artist, lived in Olympus. He just couldn't resist giving Lucca a surprise visit. The sneaky Sableye snuck around the front of the house and tip-toed his way unnoticed down the far alley at the back side of the large, marble home. Now that he was in the alley, he jumped up and grabbed onto a windowsill that was almost out of his reach. He pulled himself up to take a look through the large, open window. His eyes opened wide when gazed upon what was inside: there was a large canvas, over ten feet tall lying against the far wall of the room. Three levels of metal scaffolding with wooden flooring stood in front of the massive canvas. Gremlin slowly turned his gaze from the right side of the room to the left, noticing several dozen large cans of paint on the floor: each one was a different color. White sheets covered the floor and all the furniture in the large room. At the very center of this seemingly-messy abode stood Lucca, at the very top and center of the scaffolding. Gremlin watched closely, intrigued as the Ralts artist raised her left hand slightly. In response, a bucket of white paint slowly lifted into the air, making a soft landing on Lucca's right. She gingerly dipped a small, clean paintbrush into the white paint and ever so tenderly pressed it against the huge canvas, making short and well-calculated strokes. The painting Lucca was working on was partially obscured by the scaffolding, but Gremlin quickly realized that the Ralts artist was working on Mack and Aura's wedding portrait when he saw the unmistakable ruby and sapphire pendants around the winged Gardevoirs' necks. An evil grin spread across Gremlin's face: Lucca had no idea he was there and the urge to play a trick or two on the Ralts was quickly getting the better of him. Gremlin drew in a deep breath as silently as he could, just as Lucca carefully set the paint brush down on a small table to her left. Lucca was taking a close look at the fresh paint, scrutinizing her fine work when suddenly…

"BOO!" shouted Gremlin as loud as he possibly could.

"WHOOOOOOOAAAAA!" shrieked Lucca with surprise as she jumped several inches into the air. She flailed her arms madly, desperately trying to regain her balance, but to no avail. The scaffolding was shifting and rocking back and forth from Lucca's erratic and panicky moves. She slipped on the shifting scaffolding, falling forward onto the canvas. Gremlin erupted with laughter, hearing the soft "Squish!" as Lucca landed face first into the wet paint.

"Oh! I got you GOOD that time!" said Gremlin, laughing like a maniac. Lucca growled and turned to face Gremlin, who only stopped laughing for a moment until he saw Lucca's face: somehow, the painted face of Mack had been perfectly pasted onto her face, neck and hair. Gremlin laughed so hard at this sight, his face started to turn blue as tears streamed down his purple cheeks. To say the least, Lucca was not at all amused.

"Well! Hi there, Mack!" laughed Gremlin, "I didn't recognize you! Did you shrink in the wash or something, because man, are you short!" Gremlin was lucky that Lucca couldn't see him and was too angry to use her powers to sense his position. Otherwise, she would have blasted him clear to China with but a single jolt of her potent psychic energy. Lucca grumbled as she reached out for a dry cloth and vigorously tried to scrub the thick paint off her face and out of her hair before it started to dry. A few minutes passed while Gremlin laughed and Lucca painstakingly tried to scrub the paint out of her eyes. She soon was able to open her eyes and her gaze instantly fell upon Gremlin, grinning like a fool as he held onto the windowsill.

"Oh! It's you, Lucca!" said Gremlin, still laughing up a storm, "For a minute there I thought you were someone else!"

"You should thank God I'm still in a good mood," said Lucca with a scowl, "It's going to take me hours to clean up that mess on the canvas!" Gremlin chuckled to himself.

"Certainly a tall order for you," said Gremlin, sniggering under his breath, "And time is really running short, too." Lucca glared at Gremlin, knowing all too well that she had just been zinged. Somehow, the Ralts artist managed to control her temper just enough to keep herself from going on a rampage.

"What are you getting at, you horrid purple blob?" thundered Lucca, "Is there something wrong with me being small?"

"I suppose not," said Gremlin, still grinning at Lucca, "Besides, why won't you just evolve? As a Kirlia you would be much taller and your psychic powers would be even stronger. Why, you would never need to use rickety old scaffolding again." If there was one thing Lucca could not stand, it was other Pokémon always encouraging and telling her that she should evolve. Lucca liked being a Ralts just fine, especially since she couldn't bear the thought of her simple gown turning into a dress with a paneled, knee-length skirt and green tights. Lucca shuddered to think of becoming a Gardevoir, with a flowing white gown. Lucca did not like dresses at all and was dead set on never evolving into the next or even final forms of her species.

"Let's make a deal," snarled Lucca, "If I evolve into a Kirlia, you have to go get yourself a brain! How do you like having your own voice echoing in your empty skull?"

"I never did like… small-minded individuals myself," said Gremlin with a mischievous smile.

"Hrmph!" said Lucca, not wanting to waste her time any longer on the irritating and sarcastic Sableye, "Why don't you get lost already so I can start getting that mess on the canvas cleaned up!" Gremlin grinned at the infuriated Ralts once again.

"Yep!" said Gremlin, cackling out loud, "You best get those wedding portraits done in short order!" Lucca clenched her fists tightly together in anger. She was ready to pummel Gremlin into pulp, but that didn't seem to be enough for the enraged artist. A friendly, yet false smile spread across Lucca's face as she relaxed her hands and spoke with a gentle voice.

"Tell you what, Gremlin," said Lucca, "You know, you got me really good back there and I think that deserves a just reward." Gremlin skeptically stared at Lucca.

"What kind of reward? A fresh knuckle sandwich?" scoffed Gremlin. Lucca giggled and continued to smile.

"Of course not, silly," said Lucca happily, "Why I wanted to ask: may I please paint you?" Gremlin was shocked that despite the mess his antics had created and the insults he had thrown at Lucca, she still wanted to be nice, or so it seemed.

"Sure!" said Gremlin with glee, "I would love it if you would paint me! I've always wanted a portrait of myself!" Lucca turned away as a mischievous smile crept over her face: Gremlin had fallen for the ploy hook, line and sinker. Now, Lucca was going to teach the bothersome ghost a lesson he would not soon forget.

"Now, just stay right where you are and close your eyes for a moment," said Lucca, "I want this to be a surprise." Gremlin may have been powerful and cunning, but wisdom was certainly not among his strongest suits.

"Okay," said Gremlin with a blissful smile, "Say, what kind of pose do you think would suite me?" Lucca giggled as she made her way from the windowsill to the other side of her studio and back again. This moment was all too perfect and Lucca was ready to let Gremlin have it.

"I don't think a pose will be necessary for you, Gremlin. I just hope…" replied Lucca as her voice suddenly went from sweet to pure anger, "THAT YOU LIKE PINK!" Gremlin opened his eyes only in time to watch with disbelief as Lucca poured 5 gallons of thick, fluorescent pink paint over him, covering him from head to toe. Lucca then slammed the empty paint can over the stunned Sableye's head hard enough for him to lose his grip on the windowsill and land flat on his rear. He looked up at the smiling Ralts as she dusted off her hands, wondering how he had been so easily fooled.

"I must say, I really enjoy our visits, Gremlin," said Lucca with a sweet tone of voice, "However, I think you should stay away from me and never show your face at my studio ever again. It could be hazardous to your health." Gremlin stared at Lucca, absolutely embarrassed that he had just been duped by a Ralts.

"Well, I believe that's all the time I have for you today, Gremlin," said Lucca as she walked away from the windowsill, "Have a nice day and I do hope I get another chance to paint you." Gremlin, wanting to try and recover some of his pride, grabbed onto the windowsill with his paint-covered hands. He pulled himself up and over the windowsill. Lucca had her back facing the window. Gremlin cackled loudly.

"By the way!" laughed Gremlin, "Don't come crying to me if you find yourself a little short on pink later on!" Lucca giggled as her eyes glowed with a soft, blue light. Gremlin, hearing a strange noise from up above, looked up and screamed as the window slid down with tremendous force onto his hands, making the entire house shake ever so slightly. The howls of pain from Gremlin were strangely satisfying to the now-delighted Ralts.

"Have a nice day, Gremlin," said Lucca over Gremlin's howling as she left the studio and moved deeper into her spacious home, "And do look out for the windows. They can really sting when they close on your hands. Oh, and please try to be quiet. You'll disturb the neighbors." Gremlin futilely pulled and tugged, trying to get his throbbing hands free from the window's vile clutches while Lucca, laughing to herself, walked around a corner and out of sight. Gremlin pulled as hard as he could, but he still could not get his hands free and the horrendous, agonizing pain only continued to increase. Finally, after spending almost ten minutes with his hands in the window's jaws, Gremlin finally remembered one of his abilities as a Ghost-Type Pokémon. Fortunately for Gremlin, this ability required little of his power and almost no concentration. In an instant, Gremlin's hands became incorporeal and he finally pulled free from the windowsill. The Sableye landed on his rear and held up his throbbing hands close to his face.

"How come I can only remember my powers AFTER I've been thoroughly clobbered?" thought Gremlin with burning anger. He took one last look up at the closed window as the bright, pink paint dripped down his entire body. Gremlin wisely decided that bothering Lucca was not worth the trouble. The now-pink Sableye carefully got back on his feet as the horrid pain in his hands finally began to fade. Lucca carefully peered out some window blinds, watching Gremlin walk away from her home with his head hung low in shame.

"Well, Gremlin," thought Lucca with glee, "I was always wondering what kind of paintings I should hang on all the bare walls of my home and now you've given me enough inspiration to last a lifetime!" Lucca walked away from the covered window and back to the large canvas. Cleaning up the huge, ugly smudge was going to take quite some time: time that Lucca was going to put to good use pondering on how to get back at Gremlin. Covering the irritating Sableye with paint and slamming a window shut on his hands just wasn't enough for the angered artist. As Lucca plotted the final stage of her vengeance, Gremlin, thoroughly crushed and defeated, continued to walk up and down the streets of Olympus still not believing he had been bested in such a manner. Seeing a Sableye, drenched with a very loud hue of pink and with an empty paint bucket over its head, was a very unusual sight. Gremlin drew plenty of perplexed stares from every Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts as he proceeded back to his home in the marble city to take a very long shower. Even the Gallades weren't quite sure what to make of the pink Sableye aimlessly wandering the streets, leaving some very interesting footprints wherever he went. The sun was setting by the time Gremlin managed to find his way back towards his home: the frustration of spending several hours lost in the immense city only made him all the more angry, until he heard some soft and very pleasant music coming from a nearby building. Gremlin stopped in his tracks, instantly recognizing the nice, classical tune as "Dance of the Sugar plum Fairy" from the famous Nutcracker Suite, written by the famed composer, Tchaikovsky.

"What's going on here?" thought Gremlin with curiosity as he cautiously approached a small, two-story building on the opposite side of the street. The window on the front side of the building was far too high for him to see over, so he was forced to jump and then pull himself up to the windowsill. Not wanting to take any chances, he slowly and stealthily felt around the windowsill, making sure the window was closed. After getting blindsided earlier by Lucca, Gremlin was still very paranoid and couldn't help but wonder if Lucca was somewhere nearby, waiting for the right moment to strike. Nothing could prepare the over-cautious Sableye for what he saw taking place in the large room on the other side of the large, glass window.

"Wow! It's a Gardevoir and Kirlia ballet class!" thought Gremlin happily. He no longer cared that passers-by were staring at him and that he still was dripping pink paint all over the place. He saw a few dozen Kirlias and one Gardevoir, happily dancing in unison to the gentle music. Gremlin remembered hearing about how beautiful the ballet attire of Kirlias and Gardevoirs was. Gremlin may have not been much of an expert on clothing, but he could clearly make out the Kirlias' and Gardevoir's wonderful, shimmering dresses. The white dresses could have easily passed for ball gowns with a very full skirt, except the skirt was cut shorter, several inches above the ankles. The ballet dress also possessed long sleeves, a stand-up collar and a large white bow, attached just above the waist on the back of the dress. It appeared that the dress bodice was closed in the back with white laces in bronze loops with a pair of white buttons to secure the back of the collar. The dresses were covered with exquisite embroidery all over the skirt, bodice, sleeves and even the collar: the dress design and embroidery was identical for all the ballet dancers. Also, Gremlin noticed that there was layer after layer of soft and very fluffy white petticoats to give lift and volume to the flowing and full skirts on the dresses. All the dancers were also wearing white ballet slippers, almost identical in design to the kind used by human ballerinas. He turned his gaze upon the Gardevoir who seemed to be leading the Kirlias onward during the performance. The female Gardevoir was wearing a larger version of the dress the Kirlias wore, but there were two major additions to her attire that none of the other dancers possessed. First, she had a silver tiara, which was decorated with dozens of 2 carat diamonds in her green hair. Lastly, there was a shimmering red sash tied around her waist with the knot on her right side. Gremlin watched closely, feeling relaxed and relieved as the Kirlias moved gracefully on their tip-toes to the music. This continued for a few minutes until the dance came to an end, much too soon from Gremlin. The Kirlias all faced the Gardevoir, who was smiling at her students and clapping her hands.

"Well done!" said the female Gardevoir with delight, "You all performed that dance perfectly! Well done!" The Kirlias smiled and then half of them bowed towards their teacher while others offered a curtsy.

"Well, it's almost time for everyone to go home, but would you all like to do one last dance for the evening?" asked the Gardevoir with a sweet voice.

"Yeah!" was the unanimous reply from all the young Kirlias.

"Splendid!" said the Gardevoir ballerina as she made her way to a record player at the back, left corner of the large room, "Let's work on another excerpt from The Nutcracker, then." Gremlin climbed down from the window unnoticed and soon had his sticky, paint-covered feet back on the rough, white marble.

"I'm gonna have to take a closer look at this," thought Gremlin as he walked to and then entered the building through the front entrance: a pair of glass and metal doors. He noticed the small front office had a few paintings on each of the walls with two wooden chairs with red cushions in front of the large, cherry wood desk. There were four more of these chairs, two at Gremlin's left and two at gremlin's right. The floor was covered with soft, red carpet and strangely enough, the entire area was lit up brightly with electric lights. Right in front of Gremlin and behind the desk was another Gardevoir in ballet attire with its back turned towards him. The Gardevoir was also wearing a silver and diamond tiara with a red satin sash around its waist. Gremlin decided he may as well try and get the ballerina's attention for he had some questions that he needed some answers for and very soon at that.

"Allo, Miss!" said Gremlin loudly, but in a friendly manner.

"What do you mean 'Miss'?" asked the surprised Gardevoir in a masculine voice as he turned around. He almost jumped at the sight of the pink Sableye, dripping with paint and with an empty paint bucket over his head. Gremlin was surprised too and wondered how he was going to get out of this awkward situation for it was now obvious to the ghost that Gardevoir ballet dancers dressed in the same exact manner, despite gender.

"I'm sorry," said Gremlin sheepishly, "I have a cold." The male Gardevoir in ballet attire eyed Gremlin with a raised eyebrow, not exactly sure how to proceed with this conversation.

"You're not hear to register a complaint or something, are you?" asked the Gardevoir.

"Nah! I'm just here to buy a license for my pet fish, Eric," replied Gremlin with a toothy grin. The Gardevoir laughed.

"Okay, so why are you really here?" asked the Gardevoir with warm laughter, "And why do you feel the necessity to stain my red carpet a very bright hue of fluorescent pink?"

"I was just wondering what this place is," answered Gremlin, "And sorry about the mess. I've… had a long day…"

"So I see," said the Gardevoir with understanding, "Well, my name is George. My wife Joyce and I are the instructors of this expert-level ballet studio."

"Oh! So that's who the Gardevoir was who was working with all those Kirlias," said Gremlin, "She is certainly very gifted. By the way, my name is Gremlin."

"Indeed, indeed," said George with a friendly smile. Gremlin's eyes kept falling on George's red sash and diamond tiara.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a red sash and a jeweled tiara?" asked a bewildered Gremlin. After all, such things seemed strange for even a male Gardevoir to wear. George stared at Gremlin as if the small ghost Pokémon was insane.

"You must be new around here," said George as he waved his right hand at one of the chairs in the office, "Please take a seat."

"Okay…" said Gremlin hesitantly. George realized all too late that having the paint-drenched Sableye sit down on the fancy furniture was a bad idea.

"That could take a long time to clean up," said George, his frown soon changing over into a smile, "Anyway; you know that all Kirlias learn ballet as a part of school in all the Gardevoir cities, right?" Gremlin nodded his head as a reply.

"Very good," said George, continuing his explanation, "Anyway, in school, Kirlias learn ballet at the beginner and intermediate levels. They learn basic dance moves and steps in order to improve on the natural dancing ability that all Kirlias have. Incidentally, the ballet attire we Gardevoirs and Kirlias wear is also the school uniform in all Gardevoir cities."

"That makes sense," said Gremlin, shrugging his shoulders, "Especially if ballet class is required for all Kirlias."

"Despite the fact that all students are required to learn ballet, very few actually want to pursue it as a profession," explained George, "So when a Kirlia passes both the beginner and intermediate classes and wants to continue to learn ballet, that Kirlia can then progress to the advanced and expert-level classes that take place every Saturday and Sunday during both the summer and school year."

"So, when do the tiara and sash come in?" asked Gremlin.

"You have some good questions and I'm surprised that you seem to have such an interest in ballet," said George with an appreciative nod, "You see, should a Kirlia really work hard and excel at dancing, the Kirlia can move on to the expert classes. By this point, all Kirlias seem to want to keep learning and work hard to perfect their talent. On completion of the expert course, a ballet dancer will be allowed to perform in public and before the other ballet teachers in Olympus. Should the instructor panel feel a dancer is worthy, that ballet dancer is awarded a diamond and silver tiara to wear from that point onward whenever donning the traditional ballet costume. This is a sign of mastery of ballet and is a great honor that all expert ballet dancers strive for."

"That's what I call a crowning achievement," chuckled Gremlin. George laughed at the Sableye's comment.

"You could say that," said George happily while he placed his right hand on the red sash, tied around his waist, "The red sash, on the other hand, is given to far fewer dancers for this sash is to be worn only by ballet instructors. Only a few dozen living Gardevoir and Kirlia couples in Olympus alone have managed to earn the right to teach one of the most revered and sacred dances to our species."

"That's very interesting," remarked Gremlin, "So, you mean to tell me that both male and female Kirlias and Gardevoirs dress and perform ballet the same way?"

"That is correct," replied George, taking a glance at a nearby clock, "Oh, dear! It's passed time to close the studio for the day!" Disappointed, Gremlin snapped his fingers.

"Never enough time in a single day to do all that you would like to," said Gremlin.

"Words that are all too true," said George with a sigh, "Well, I'm going to have to ask you to leave so Joyce and I can get the studio closed up. Will you be coming back again?"

"Maybe," was Gremlin's reply as he hopped off the chair and landed on his feet. The drying paint was starting to make movement difficult for Gremlin, so he was actually glad that his and George's little talk had been cut short.

"Looks like you better get home and get yourself cleaned up before you become a little pink statue," chuckled George.

"No kidding!" said Gremlin as he hastily left the office, "Bye!"

"Have a nice evening, Gremlin!" said George. While the male Gardevoir pondered about the odd Sableye, Gremlin was running towards his house to get the thick paint cleaned off his body. He imagined it would take hours to get cleaned up, but that was time he figured he could put to good use to plan his next moves.

**-89-**

Artemis had been very afraid the previous morning and did not know what to expect from the Guardians of Gardev. His fears were quickly put to rest when he found that Mack and Aura were just as, if not more understanding than the Gallades he had trained with for years. However, the Guardians were also a lot more gentle and laid-back. Yesterday, all Artemis, Mack and Aura had done was relax in the immense mansion or walk around the small town as well as venture into the tranquil, deep mountain forests all while Artemis laid out his hopes, his fears and trying to find the very root of his unquenchable rage. Artemis may have been honest with the Guardians, but he still kept his true intentions a secret. Today, Artemis was with Mack and Aura in one of the mansion's game rooms, playing pool. Aura sat on the sidelines, watching as Artemis and Mack played against each other. The game was Solids and Stripes. The young, off-colored Gardevoir drew his pool cue back, ready to strike the cue ball with well-calculated and tremendous force.

"You're doing very well, Artemis," said Mack, nodding appreciatively, "I've been playing billiards for millennia and I've never had an opponent as determined and skilled as you are." Artemis nodded as his stared down his stick, aiming ever so carefully for one wrong move could sink the 8-Ball. He and Mack each had just two balls left to sink before they could go after the 8-Ball and win the game. Artemis eyed the last of the striped balls, knowing that if he hit his target just right, they would both fall into the pocket and then he could take a shot at the 8-Ball and probably defeat Mack.

"The Gallades taught me a lot," said Artemis, "Strategy, knowing how and where to strike, but also restraint and knowing when you should and should not fight."

"Even after almost four years, Fina is still very close to you, isn't she?" asked Mack. Artemis suddenly let his pool cue fly forward, hitting the cue ball completely off target. Artemis just glared at Mack, not even watching as both the 8-Ball and cue ball were both sunk in tandem at opposite ends of the table.

"Of course she is!" snapped Artemis angrily, "Are you also going to tell me that I have to let her go and give up on her?" Mack calmly put his pool cue back in its rack on a nearby wall, then circled the table, gently picking up and placing the remaining balls into the pool table's pockets.

"Gallades spend a lot of time learning self control and discernment, knowing that a misplaced action could have serious consequences, good or bad," said Mack softly, "Also, assumptions are something that all Gardevoirs and their kind learn are dangerous and a source of great grief. Humans make assumptions all the time and more often than not, they are dead wrong, just like you are right now." Artemis sighed and gently placed his cue on the table.

"I'm sorry, Mack," said Artemis with grief, "I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that. It's just that everyone says I need to move on and let my love go. I mean, would you just let your own love, Aura, go in an instant or try to force yourself to forget about her?"

"You aren't the only one who knows pain, Artemis," said Mack, "But of course I would never want to leave my wife. Besides, I was not going to say that you should forget about Fina."

"I wish the others understood me as much you and Aura do," said Artemis with sigh.

"We want to help you Artemis," said Aura with a gentle tone of voice, "We don't expect you to forget about your lost love. In fact, even now, she may be able to help you."

"It would be better if I could just go out and hunt down that Ninetails," said Artemis, "Even Glacian agrees that the Ninetails responsible must be punished, although I do not agree at all with what the king plans to do to him."

"Look Artemis," said Mack gently as he stood alongside the trouble Gardevoir youth, "You're not the only one who has had the grief of having to lose someone so close and dear to you."

"I know," said Artemis, looking up at Mack's face, "It doesn't make me feel any better knowing that, though."

"Nonetheless you can't keep dwelling on the past, Artemis," said Mack, "I want to make it perfectly clear that you don't have to forget about Fina, but you have your own life to live."

"Yeah…" said Artemis with another heavy sigh.

"Tell you what!" said Aura cheerfully, "How about I get the balls set up again and you can try your skills against me." Artemis looked up at Aura, instantly feeling better.

"I would love to see how good you are at pool," said Artemis with a smile.

"And what do I get to do?" asked Mack with a grin, "Three people can't play Solids and Stripes at the same table."

"You can go get us some sandwiches and some of that imported Coca-Cola," replied Aura with a fiendish smile.

"All right," laughed Mack, "I'll be right back." With that, Aura and Artemis picked up their cues, rubbed some blue chalk onto the very tips of the cues and then got all the balls lined up in a large triangle with the cue ball placed at its starting point at the opposite end of the table.

"I don't mean any disrespect," said Artemis nervously as he gazed at Aura, "But you remind me so much of Fina."

"Really? How so?" asked Aura with a friendly smile.

"You are very… kind and compassionate," said Artemis with hesitation, "You always want the best for your friends and family." Aura nodded her head.

"Those are good qualities for anyone," said Aura, "But one should also treat strangers with respect and kindness."

"Yeah," said Artemis hesitantly, "That and you are also… very…"

"Beautiful?" asked Aura with a wink. Artemis laughed nervously.

"Definitely," replied Artemis, "I wish you could have met her."

"I would have loved to meet her too," said Aura, "Now then. You want to break or shall I?"

"You go first," said Artemis with a nod. Aura giggled as she leaned on the pool table and get her cue into position.

"You're gonna regret that," said Aura mischievously.

"I doubt it," said Artemis confidently, "There is no way you can beat me with a single shot." Aura closed her eyes and let her cue fly forward. Artemis could not believe what he was seeing as the cue ball came into contact with the triangle of balls, shattering the large shape apart. One after another, in numerical order, the balls rolled into the pockets. This whole minute-long escapade ended with the 8-Ball landing in the far, left pocket. Aura opened her eyes and grinned at Artemis.

"You were saying?" giggled Aura.

"Allow me to rephrase that," said Artemis, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "There is no way you can beat me at pool with a single shot without cheating." Mack had walked back into the game room just moments ago.

"What have we here?" asked Mack, grinning as he gazed at the nearly-bare pool table now with only the cue ball left on the green, "Did Aura pull her 'Win the Game with One Shot with Her Eyes Closed' thing again?" Aura laughed as she walked to her mate's side, took the silver tray out of his hands and then set it on a nearby table. Mack chuckled as he tenderly wrapped his right arm around Aura.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'," said Mack.

"Now how about we play again?" asked Artemis with growing impatience, "And this time without cheating?" The young Gardevoir barely spoke another word when Aura's ruby pendant began to glow with a bright light. Artemis glanced back at the pool table as the billiard balls floated out of the pockets and then repositioned themselves on the table.

"You have the 8-Ball and cue ball backwards again, Aura," said Mack. Aura laughed and used her powers of telekinesis once again to correct the mistake. Artemis was really starting to like the Guardians, but he knew he had to keep his wits about him. Mack and Aura had made it clear that they would never support him going out to have vengeance on the Ninetails, so all Artemis could do was be patient, biding his time and wait for the right time. He could only hope that soon, Mack would show him the hidden laboratory with all its great weapons and secrets.

**-90-**

"Are you sure this is the right stuff?" asked a perplexed Eric.

"Yes!" was Alvin's frustrated reply, "I don't care how bad it smells! Pure sulfur is a required ingredient for the wing serum!" Over the last several days, Alvin, Eric, Cecil, Andre and David had begun their search in Olympus for as many of the materials they could find for the wing serum. So far, they had come up with little and Glacian, who actually knew very little about what Olympus possessed, was not sure where to get something as seemingly simple as professional-grade chemistry equipment. Erroneously, Alvin had figured it would be easy to find suitable lab equipment in Olympus.

"Looks like my assumptions about the Gardevoirs were wrong," thought Alvin as Andre walked into the palace living room where the ex-Cipher agents would frequently gather.

"Still no luck on that electron microscope," said Andre as he wiped some sweat off his face, trying to sound cheerful, "But I found a great place to get ice cream!"

"So very wrong, indeed…" thought Alvin with a scowl. Andre gulped when he saw Alvin seem to get very angry all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean to upset you!" said Andre frantically, "I didn't know if you were lactose intolerant or not!"

"I'm not lactose intolerant!" thundered Alvin with hot anger, "And further more, I'm NOT upset!"

"Please calm down, brother," said Eric with a soft voice, "We all knew from the outset that trying to make the wing serum was going to be both very difficult and could take well over a year." Alvin drew several deep breaths.

"Right as usual, Eric," said Alvin, managing to regain his composure as he faced Andre, "I apologize for yelling at you."

"I forgive you," said Andre, "Man; you can be scary at times." Eric decided he should try and lift the mood even if just a little, especially since the last week had been so stressful on himself and his friends.

"Andre? Why don't you go to that ice cream shop and bring us all back a nice big sundae?" suggested a smiling Eric, "After the week we've had, I think we have all earned a nice treat."

"Really? Okay!" said Andre happily as he ran out of the large living room in great haste.

"Peanuts and caramel for me, please!" said Alvin, calling after Andre. Eric laughed as he made some very loud requests as well.

"Hot fudge for me, strawberry syrup for David, please…!" said Eric as he followed after Andre.

"Melted peanut butter for me, please!" asked Cecil as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the large, comfy couch. Eric glanced at Cecil: the former Cipher admin was surprisingly calm and collected compared to the rest of Eric's comrades.

"Yes?" asked Cecil, turning his head to face Eric.

"Please tell me you have good news when you talked to Glacian and Gloria again," asked Eric with mounting desperation.

"I went to the throne room, but the guards stopped me, saying that the king and queen of Olympus will be unable to grant me an audience with them for at least another month," answered Cecil.

"I wonder why it's going to take so long," said Eric with a sigh. Cecil shrugged his shoulders in reply as Alvin slowly made his way back into the living room, having overhead his friends.

"I think I know why," said Alvin calmly, "The king and queen are going to be very busy conducting weddings until the Gardevoir wedding season ends right before fall. I heard Glacian and Gloria have an average of 4 to 5 weddings to deal with each day during the summer."

"That's no small task," said Eric with understanding, "So I guess this means we will have to search for the remaining materials and equipment ourselves."

"We've made good progress," said David, walking into the room with a small chunk of silvery metal in his hands, "I heard Andre saying that someone found the sulfur we needed and I just spent the day digging through the Olympus treasure room for this." David held the small piece of metal towards Alvin. Alvin gently took the shining object from David and gripped the small metal ingot in his hands, holding it close to his face.

"Great work, David," said Alvin cheerfully as he effortlessly bent the metal in his hands, "You managed to find the platinum."

"And why did we need platinum?" asked a bewildered Eric.

"I'd like to know why as well," said David, "It took several hours of searching in the treasure room to find some platinum; however, a passing Gallade asked what I was searching for. When I told him that I needed some platinum he laughed and led me to a secret vault, deep under the palace. It appears that platinum, being the most expensive precious metal on earth, can only be put to use by members of the royal family as well as other highly distinguished Gardevoirs and Kirlias."

"I bet you wished you had known that fact since this morning," said Alvin, trying his best not to laugh.

"Don't I know it," said David with a chuckled, "Sure would have saved me a lot of trouble!"

"That means we have 20 of 42 ingredients in all," said Alvin, feeling a bit happier, "Now we just need to get some decent laboratory equipment. I require a serious chemistry set and an electron microscope, just for starters."

"Maybe Mack can help us?" suggested Cecil, "He would probably lend us some of his high-tech equipment if we ask." Alvin slapped himself in the face, realizing that he had completely overlooked a very obvious solution.

"Blast it all! Why didn't I think of that myself?" exclaimed Alvin, "Well, at least we have someone we can go to for all the machinery we need."

"I say we eat our sundaes as soon as Andre brings them back, get ready for the dance tonight and then we can resume our search tomorrow," declared Cecil.

"That works for me," admitted Alvin, "May as well take a break. We really have made a lot of progress already."

"I'm looking forward to dancing with Elizabeth tonight," said David, closing his eyes with a blissful smile on his face, "Getting to see her in that ravishing, shimmering light violet ball gown of hers… holding her… kissing her… marrying her…"

"One step at a time there, lover-boy!" laughed Eric.

"Yeah!" chuckled Alvin, "Have you even proposed to Elizabeth yet?" David answered by shaking his head back and forth.

"Not yet, but I plan to do just that after I have my wings," answered David with determination.

"More like 'If you get your wings,' David," said Alvin.

"I think we will have our wings and that we'll have them much sooner than any of us expect," said a very confident David. At that moment, Andre returned to the living room with five ice cream sundaes, in large paper dishes, floating over his head. He was being followed closely by another male Gardevoir.

"Excuse me, your Excellencies," said the Gardevoir with a polite bow towards each of the new princes, "You will need to depart for Gardev in about half an hour if you wish to attend the next meeting of the ballroom club. Sadly, King Glacian and Queen Gloria will be unable to attend due to a wedding this evening."

"Please tell King Glacian that we hope he and his queen have a pleasant evening and we look forward to seeing them at another dance," said Cecil with a friendly smile.

"I shall inform his highness of you message," said the Gardevoir happily, "Also, your ball gowns have all been laid out and are ready for all of you. Do any of you need an attendant to put on your dresses for the evening?" To any man, this would have been a very strange question indeed, but to any male Gardevoir, this was a greatly-welcomed invitation.

"We won't be needing any assistance this time, but thank you very much for offering, as always," replied Cecil.

"As you wish, your highness," said the Gardevoir with another polite bow as he left the living room, quietly closing the double doors behind him. Cecil glanced at his comrades.

"May as well get dressed and ready for the dance," said Cecil with delight, "After all, we wouldn't want to keep our lovely ladies waiting now, do we?"


	4. Section 4

**-91-**

"Good morning, class!" said George and Joyce in unison enthusiastically with bright smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, sensei George and sensei Joyce," said the 23 Kirlia students all at once with cheerful voices, the female ballet dancers offering a curtsy while the male Kirlias bowed politely towards their instructors. The two Gardevoirs glanced at each and every student with a smile. Everyone in the room was wearing the traditional ballet attire and was ready to begin. The Kirlia ballet dancers were all excited, just waiting for the moment when they would all get to start dancing on this pleasant and sunny Saturday morning.

"Joyce and I just wanted to let all of you know that you have improved greatly over the last several months," said George happily. Joyce giggled.

"We have the joy of telling you that the board of ballet instructors wants to see all of you perform," explained Joyce with sheer delight, "So in three weeks, we will have a recital right here in our dance studio. If they like what they see, then we will get to start preparations for your first real performance. Only approved, expert-level students ever get to perform on stage in front of an audience, so this is a very big deal." George nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed it is," said George, "Should our little dance company be allowed to perform, it would happen in the late spring at the Olympus auditorium." The ballet students gasped.

"We would get to have our first performance there?" asked a female Kirlia with disbelief.

"That place is huge!" said a shocked male Kirlia, "There are enough seats for everyone in Olympus to attend and then some!"

"You are all such great students and if we work very hard over the next few weeks, it will be very easy to impress the other instructors," said George with mounting joy, "Should we indeed get to perform in the auditorium this coming spring, many of you will then be even closer to earning your tiaras: a mark of ballet mastery to all Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades." This statement seemed to get every student even more excited as very few ballet dancers in the Gardevoir cities had ever earned such an honor.

"We are going to perform a few excerpts from the Nutcracker suite as a group and we'll finish the recital with free-form performances," explained Joyce to her eager students, "You will all need to find a dancing partner. Since we don't have an even number of students in this class, if needed, one of you will get to perform with either George or me."

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked George with a smile.

"When will we have to find a dancing partner? Today?" asked another female Kirlia.

"We are going to give all of you the next week to find your dancing partner," replied Joyce, "For today and tomorrow, we will work exclusively on the Nutcracker excerpts. So far, everyone has done a great job, but George and I want all of you to have ample practice to be ready for the recital." George walked to the other side of the room towards an old record player. He carefully removed a black, vinyl record from a white paper sleeve. George tenderly set the record on the old turntable and then held the needle in his hands.

"Okay, everyone please get into their positions for 'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy'," asked George. The Kirlias swiftly and eagerly got into their assigned spots on the dance floor.

"Good," said Joyce with a bright smile, "Now, get ready…" George set the needle carefully on the record. In a matter of moments, one of the most well-known songs written by Tchaikovsky filled the room. George watched attentively for a few minutes as the students danced perfectly in time with the music. Joyce glanced at her husband.

"What do you think?" asked Joyce with delight, using telepathy, "I believe our students have mastered this dance."

"I couldn't agree more," replied a smiling George telepathically, "Their timing and technique are absolutely perfect." While the Kirlias continued to dance under the watchful eyes of their instructors, they were all completely unaware of the being, hiding in the darkest corner of the room. It was watching the Kirlias and two Gardevoirs attentively, waiting for the right moment to strike. There was maybe a minute left of the song being played on the record player.

"Well," thought the hidden creature, "It's now or never…" Without warning, the small, black figure jumped out of the shadows and right into the very middle of the dance floor. The male Kirlias yelled with fright while the female Kirlias screamed out of sheer terror. George and Joyce were absolutely stunned at the scene unfolding before them as the students huddled near the two Gardevoirs for protection. None of the dancers knew what to make of the grinning Sableye that stood before them, wearing all the traditional Kirlia ballet attire. The music continued to play and it only took a few moments for George to realize what was happening.

"Oh, no!" thought George with a heavy sigh, "It's that same Sableye from last week! What's he doing here?" Joyce stared at her mate with a look of utter bewilderment on her face while she read George's thoughts.

"Do you know who this is?" asked a thoroughly confused Joyce via telepathy. George nodded.

"His name is Gremlin," grumbled George telepathically, "He seemed so interested in our ballet classes, but I never imagined that he would dare crash a session like this!"

"Are you sure?" asked Joyce with surprise, her soft gaze falling upon the seemingly-deranged Sableye, "Take a good look at him, George! I think… I think he's actually dancing!" George stared at Gremlin with disbelief. The Sableye was dancing with a level of grace and perfection that neither of the Gardevoir ballet instructors had seen in years. Only the top three students in the entire class were anywhere near as good as Gremlin as he continued to dance on his tip-toes.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed George with delight, "Not only can he dance, but he's also very good!"

"I've never heard of a Sableye that could dance," said Joyce with awe, "As a matter of fact, I don't think there has ever been a time where a Pokémon, other than a Kirlia, Gardevoir or Gallade, learned how to dance in such a manner and so well, too." The other Kirlias had finally calmed down and looked upon Gremlin with amazement as he danced on his own.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" asked George with a grin to his students, "Join him in the last moments of this dance. After all, you are all being graded for this performance." Instantly, the Kirlia ballet dancers rushed back onto the dance floor in their appointed positions and danced with the very unusual Sableye. The two Gardevoirs were dumbfounded.

"Where did he learn ballet and how did he get so good at it?" asked George to his wife. She shrugged her shoulders in reply, keeping her eyes on Gremlin. Soon, the song ended and all the dancers were in their final poses for the dance. George, Joyce and the other Kirlias applauded Gremlin, utterly amazed at his flawless and unexpected performance.

"Thank you! Thank you!" said Gremlin, smiling with a polite bow.

"That was a perfect performance, Gremlin!" said an amazed Joyce, walking up to the ghost Pokémon, "Where on earth did you learn to dance like that?" George followed closely behind his mate.

"So, is this why you had so many questions about Gardevoir ballet last week?" asked George with a friendly smile, "Did you want to join the class?" Gremlin took a deep breath; he smiled, savoring this moment. He had never been around other Pokémon who would truly have appreciated his unusual talents.

"I would also like to know how you managed to get a set of your own ballet attire, too," asked Joyce, giggling to herself at the sight of a Sableye donning an ornate, fluffy white dress and ballet slippers, just like what the Kirlias were wearing.

"Where to begin?" said Gremlin with his trademark, toothy smile, "Of course! Would you believe I spent over 30 years of my life in an old dance studio in the city of Alakaz? For years I had stayed out of sight, closely watching humans perform ballet, hula and many other forms of dancing. Over time, I too practiced their dance steps and managed to learn every kind of dance that was being performed there."

"So, you know how to waltz as well, I suspect?" giggled Joyce.

"Yes, indeed!" laughed Gremlin, "Why, you should have been there at my premier! During one of the ballet numbers, I jumped out of the shadows, dressed-up like a human ballerina!"

"What happened next?" asked George with a grin, "Did the humans enjoy your little performance?" Gremlin erupted with laughter.

"Better than that!" laughed Gremlin, "They were overcome with terror in an instant and I cleared the auditorium faster than you could say 'Boo!'. Why, the dance hall was declared haunted the next day and no one ever came back, not even to reclaim the vast collection of dance costumes!" George seemed very worried.

"You aren't planning to scare everyone at your first performance in Olympus, are you?" asked George with concern.

"Certainly not," replied Gremlin with a toothy smile, "In fact, I wanted to ask if I may please join your ballet class. I think you can agree that I more than meet the requirements of an expert-level student, don't you?"

"I would agree," replied Joyce happily, "You are one of the best dancers I've ever seen."

"You are just as good as the very best students in this class, Gremlin," remarked George with an appreciative nod. Gremlin glanced about the room and could clearly see that some of the students were jealous of his abilities.

"Now, don't any of you get mad at me," said Gremlin, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It took me over twenty years to get as good as I am. Whereas all of you have been practicing ballet for what, maybe 8 years now at the most?" With that statement, the miffed students relaxed somewhat and seemed to be much more welcoming now.

"We would be honored if you would join us, Gremlin," said George as he knelt down in front of the Sableye and held out his right hand in an offer of friendship, "Would you like to be a part of this class and learn from some of the best in Olympus?" Gremlin reached out and held onto George's hand, shaking it gently.

"I would love to," said Gremlin with delight. Only a few moments passed before all the students, including Gremlin, were back on the floor, gracefully dancing to more fine music. George and Joyce stood on the sidelines, watching their students perform. As for Gremlin, it didn't take him very long to notice how female Kirlias kept staring at him with big smiles on their faces. The Sableye gulped, remembering that Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades were often attracted to good dancers and Gremlin knew very well that he was easily the best dancer in the class. One Kirlia in particular had managed to get Gremlin's attention. The female Kirlia with blue hair, would often glance at Gremlin and smile at him. Gremlin decided to ignore the attention he was getting from the female Kirlias and concentrated on dancing instead, at least for now. The Kirlias and Gardevoirs danced together throughout the day and into the evening, working hard to perfect their techniques for the upcoming recital. Meanwhile, outside the small dance studio, looking through the large front window was a surprised lone Ralts with a familiar black ribbon and bow around its neck.

"So, this is where Gremlin has been all day," thought Lucca. She had spent the entire day trying to hunt down the infuriating Sableye in order to pummel him into the ground. She had not forgotten the mess Gremlin had caused her to make on Mack and Aura's wedding portrait. Now the painting was several days behind schedule and Lucca was not pleased in the least.

"The time isn't right yet for my vengeance," thought Lucca as an evil smile spread across her face, "Still; I bet I could have a field day making several sketches of the moment when Simon comes into the dance studio and sees his Sableye dressed as a ballerina and dancing with a bunch of Kirlias! Maybe he can do the pummeling for me and I'll have some more ideas for yet another batch of embarrassing portraits of Gremlin." The possibilities were enough to make Lucca giggle with glee in a most unpleasant manner.

"You've all done a great job today, class," said Joyce happily, "Tomorrow; we will continue to work on our group dances. Then next week, we shall begin work on the free-form routines."

"It's time we all went home for the evening, so you all have a good night and we hope to see all of you in the morning," said a delighted George. Lucca ducked below the window sill and out of sight the moment the Kirlias started to disperse and leave the building. She stealthily made her way back to her home unnoticed in order to prepare for the next day.

**-92-**

The sun was now setting over the village of Gardev as the Guardians made their way to their bedroom for the night, locking the door tightly behind them. Artemis could hardly believe how well things were going. The Guardians of Gardev almost had complete trust in him now after only being around for slightly over a week.

"It's only a matter of time now before they willingly show me the hidden laboratory and many of its secrets," thought Artemis with glee as he entered his own bedroom and then closed the door, "That Ninetails may be mine sooner than I thought." Artemis glanced at his bed and let out a heavy sigh of dread. For years his dreams had been nothing but horrible nightmares, which only fueled his ambitions to finally have revenge on the Ninetails that had taken away his mate-to-be in an instant.

"Hi there, Artemis!" said William cheerfully as he jumped out from under the thick covers on the bed. Surprised, Artemis shrieked and jumped back several feet into the air and towards the bedroom door. The young Gardevoir glared at the electric rodent as it pointed and laughed at him.

"Must you do that?" thundered Artemis angrily, "My dreams are bad enough without you trying to scare me, too!"

"I just couldn't resist!" laughed William, "You're too easy to get to the drop on! I've never seen such a nervous Gardevoir in my life!" William was telling the truth and Artemis knew it. The young Gardevoir's thoughts always seemed to drift back to Fina and the day he lost her.

"Well, you certainly did surprise me," said Artemis with a smile, "I guess I need to keep the doors to my suite locked from now on, don't I?"

"That won't help you very much," chuckled William, "The old locks on these doors are so easy to pick, even with my small hands and fingers. Why, I've even gotten through locked doors in the mansion with ease in my sleep!"

"Have you ever broken into the hidden lab in your sleep, too?" asked Artemis with warm laughter.

"Of course not," answered William with a scowl, "The doors to the lab all have electronic locks and secret pass codes. Only Mack and Aura know how to get into the lab." Artemis smiled: for the first time, he now had some information on the Guardians' hidden laboratory. The caches of powerful weapons, just below the ground's surface, now seemed ever closer.

"What if I was to teleport you into the lab?" asked Artemis.

"That won't work," replied William with a sigh, "Even if you did try to teleport me into the lab, Mack's defense systems would instantly teleport me back to the main door in Warren's basement." Artemis could hardly believe this: interrogating the Guardians' pet was far too easy and was actually quite amusing.

"This little rodent is not very bright, is he?" thought Artemis as he grinned at William.

"Is there something on your mind?" asked a suspicious William.

"No, nothing," lied Artemis with glee. He now knew exactly where to get into the lab, but getting past the electronic locks would be impossible without the Guardians' help and it seemed that teleporting into the lab was going to be impossible.

"Are you sure?" demanded William, "You're staring at me as if I'm a complete idiot."

"You? An idiot?" laughed Artemis, "Of course not! You are more helpful than Mack and Aura realize." William seemed puzzled.

"Are you sure?" asked William again. As far as Artemis was concerned, the ignorant Pikachu was more help to him than he had ever thought possible. The young Gardevoir tenderly took William up in his arms, holding him close to his chest while stroking the rodent's head and back with his right hand.

"Of course," replied Artemis with a friendly smile, "Now. Do you think you could dig or blast your way into the lab?" William shrugged his shoulders.

"I've actually tried that a few times," answered William, "The entire lab is covered with a thick shell of virtually-indestructible metal. Mack calls the stuff Ultra-Alloy and even a nuclear bomb wouldn't put a dent in that stuff. So, digging or blasting your way into the lab is an absolute waste of time."

"Hmmm…" thought Artemis, "Another dead end… My only hope is to earn the Guardians' complete trust after all." William squeaked with delight as Artemis continued to pet him.

"Do you have any other questions?" asked a happy William.

"I have just one more question," replied Artemis with a tender tone of voice, "Just what kind of hardware is Mack keeping down there anyway?" William sighed blissfully.

"Mack's weapons are like something from your wildest dreams or straight out of the best science-fiction movies," answered William as Artemis gently stroked him, "Plasma cannons, missile launchers, machine guns, lasers, grenade launchers: enough military hardware for a handful of people or Pokémon to start and then thoroughly finish a small war." William's answers were enough to make Artemis burst out with laughter.

"What?" asked William softly, "You don't believe me?"

"I believe every word you've spoken to me, my little friend," was Artemis's reply.

"Mack has said now and then that only a complete fool would ever trust me," said William, "Could you please softly scratch me behind the ears? It always feels so nice."

"But of course," replied Artemis as he did as William asked.

"Perfect…" said William with a blissful sigh, "Yeah… that's the spot…" Artemis chuckled warmly as he stroked the soft Pikachu.

"It would seem that Mack is the fool for trusting so much information about his deepest secrets to a mere Pikachu," thought Artemis with sheer delight, "Why, I thought I would have to interrogate William within an inch of his life in order to get to him to talk. Of course, the Guardians would never tolerate that, report it to Glacian and I would end up being banished before I could get everything I needed to annihilate that infernal Ninetails. Instead, all I had to do was be nice to William and tenderly pet him." The Pikachu smiled at Artemis.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" asked William.

"Yes, you may," replied Artemis with a grin on his face, "I really do enjoy your company and it makes me feel a lot better when I pet and talk with you. So much better…" William sighed with delight again.

"Thank you Artemis," said William happily with a loud yawn right in the Gardevoir's face. Artemis coughed and gagged: at that moment the young Gardevoir realized that getting close to William was not such a good idea after all as the small rodent's breath was more putrid than he could have ever imagined.

**-93-**

Simon was perturbed. He had worked so hard over the last several days, preparing for a very long journey out into the world. The challenge of collecting the two main ingredients for the wing serum, the discarded old hide of a Golem and the feathers from a Dragonair, still had the old Kabutops quite eager to get on his way, but he was still going to need some help from his old friends. Sure enough, Phoenix the Ho-oh and Nox the Umbreon were all too glad to come with Simon. However, Gremlin was nowhere to be found. The angered Kabutops had spent the last six days trying to find Gremlin in the immense Gardevoir city of Olympus with no success.

"Gremlin always was a bit on the unreliable side…" thought Simon with a sigh. Just this morning, the ancient Kabutops finally learned how Gremlin had acquired a new home in the Gardevoir city more than three weeks ago. Such news did not surprise Simon much for he knew very well that Gremlin was starting to get attached to the peaceful, Pokémon city of white marble. The news he got just minutes ago from Lucca was what had really gotten Simon angry. For some reason, Gremlin had joined a ballet class full of Kirlias without telling anyone. The Kabutops's patience for the Sableye's sneakiness and deceit had officially run out. He stormed off towards the dance studio, ready to have a few strong words with Gremlin. He forcefully threw open the glass and bronze double doors with his massive claws and then walked heavily and loudly through the front office. Simon paused only for a moment when he heard some delightful music playing from a room on his left. He walked up to the dark wooden door with its polished bronze handle. Simon slowly opened the door with his weak powers of telekinesis to peer inside. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. Inside the room he saw 23 Kirlias and 2 Gardevoirs in the traditional ornate, fluffy white dresses as well as white ballet slippers. They were all dancing perfectly in time with the pleasant music with Gremlin in the very center of the group, wearing the exact same ballet attire as the Kirlias and Gardevoirs. Simon growled, stepped into the large room and slammed the door behind him so hard he startled all the dancers and managed to knock the record player's needle clean off the black vinyl and back into its resting position. Gremlin grinned nervously at Simon while frozen in his stance on his tip-toes.

"Gremlin!" thundered Simon, "What is the meaning of this?" The Kirlias scattered and clustered around the two Gardevoirs for protection, once again.

"Oh, no!" screamed a ballerina, "It's Simon the Klutz!" The old Kabutops snorted with contempt and anger.

"I grow tired of all the children in Olympus calling me that…" growled Simon as he stepped towards Gremlin. He could not believe that Gremlin would think nothing of dressing up as a ballerina. Gremlin grinned as he gently held onto the side edges of his fluffy skirt and offered a curtsy.

"Good morning, Simon!" cackled Gremlin in an annoyingly sweet tone of voice. Simon grumbled with anger once again.

"What are you doing hopping and twirling about in that dress?" demanded Simon, "Have you no self-respect?" Simon's outraged tone only succeeded in widening the Sableye's grin.

"Nope!" was the Sableye's smug reply.

"It's traditional ballet attire, sir," said George, narrowing his eyes at Simon, "You'd best explain why you felt the need to come here, disrupt my class and scare my students."

"You may not like your nickname," giggled Joyce, effortlessly reading Simon's unshielded mind, "But you sure are living up to your unofficial title of 'Simon the Klutz.'" Simon grumbled to himself as he raised his mental barrier again. Somehow, the Kabutops had forgotten to do this. At least now the two Gardevoirs would not be able to probe his mind any further.

"Hrmph!" said Simon, glaring at Gremlin, "So you want to dance with the Kirlias in that ridiculous dress, eh?"

"It's not ridiculous!" snapped a female Kirlia, boldly stepping up to Simon, "It's beautiful! Besides, Gremlin looks cute in that white dress and slippers, so there!"

"So this is what you want?" asked Simon with a huff, "Fine. Either way, I need you to come with me. We have a long journey ahead of us and will be gone for possibly several months."

"But I have a recital in just three weeks!" complained Gremlin, "These Kirlias need me here!"

"Very well," said Simon, relenting, "Your abilities would have been most helpful on this journey, but if you really want to stay here, that's fine."

"Gee!" said Gremlin with delight, "Thanks, Simon!" The Kabutops suddenly clamped his claws to the sides of Gremlin's head and lifted him up, the Sableye level with Simon's stone-cold glare.

"However, you better make sure to tell me about your plans next time so I don't end up wasting several days going on another wild goose chase to try and find you! Got it?" snarled Simon, "Do I make myself clear?" Gremlin gulped with fear.

"Crystal clear… Simon…" said Gremlin, shaking with terror while Simon gently set the frightened Sableye back down on the floor. Gremlin was certainly going to think twice about getting on Lucca's, Agatha's and especially Simon's bad side. Still, Gremlin couldn't resist having a little fun with Simon.

"Well, since you're going to be the only one from our team who is not coming, I'll need you to be my eyes and ears in Olympus until I return," said Simon sternly, "I'll want to know about anything major that happens while I'm gone. Understood?"

"Sure, Simon!" said Gremlin cheerfully with a cheesy salute.

"Very well," said Simon with a nod, "Take care and I'll see you later." Simon was just about to start walking towards the door when Gremlin leapt right into the Kabutops's path. Simon was not amused as Gremlin twirled on his tip-toes, showing off his pretty, fluffy dress and ballet slippers to the Kabutops.

"Don't you think I look pretty?" asked Gremlin with a smirk.

"You disgust me…" grumbled Simon.

"Yep!" was Gremlin's very smug reply.

"Heh!" scoffed Simon, walking around Gremlin, "Just make sure you don't end up with another girlfriend. You remember what happened with the last one, don't you?" Simon flashed Gremlin an evil smile as he left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Gremlin was not feeling so well now. He vividly remembered when a Pokémon trainer had visited the abandoned dance hall in Alakaz where Gremlin had taken up residence several years ago. The trainer clearly had been from the Gardev region and had but one Pokémon in her possession: a female Kirlia. Though beautiful and very nice around her trainer, the Kirlia wanted nothing to do with Gremlin even though he was only trying to be nice to her. The last time Gremlin saw the Kirlia was when he had brought her a bouquet of deep red roses. Instead of a traditional "Thank you", the Kirlia promptly attacked him, landing a powerful Mega Kick directly to his left eye. The gemstone eye had been cracked by the powerful strike and was knocked loose from its socket only to land several yards away in a pile of dirt.

"Good shot, Annabelle!" said the Kirlia's trainer with delight. The trainer would have captured Gremlin for sure, but Simon intervened and easily drove the trainer away. Since that day, Gremlin had stayed at Simon's side as an invaluable friend. But that was decades ago and now Gremlin was confident that he could finally have his own life and place to live. The Kirlias and the pair of Gardevoirs that surrounded him were very welcoming, plus they liked his dancing, unlike Simon.

"Well, how about we all have lunch now and then we'll get back to work on our routines. Shall we?" suggested Joyce with a smile. The stunned Kirlias couldn't agree more. While the young dancers enjoyed a small meal and rested, Lucca watched closely. She had witnessed the whole scene completely unnoticed through the front window and was rather disappointed at the outcome.

"I figured Simon was going to throttle him for sure. Oh, well," thought Lucca, "Looks like Gremlin and that clumsy Kabutops are better friends than I thought. I'll just have to find another way to get back at that hateful Sableye for ruining my painting." Lucca left the front area of the dance studio and made her way back to her home. For the rest of the day, the eager ballet students continued to rehearse and work hard to perfect their steps and routines together. Time seemed to pass by quickly and soon, the sun was setting upon Olympus. The Kirlias and Gremlin gathered before the delighted Gardevoir instructors for the last time that evening.

"You have all done so well and mastered what Joyce and I have taught you," said a happy George, "I think you are all ready to perform your group routines before the Olympus Instructors Board in three weeks."

"All we need now is for each of you to pick a dance partner from within the class to perform a free-form routine before the other ballet instructors," explained Joyce, "You all have one week to find a dance partner. After that, starting next Saturday, George and I will work with each couple to plan and then perfect a routine that will need to consist of several high-skill techniques and dance steps. Since these are free-form routines, you and your partner can arrange your dance in almost any manner and to any song you want, so long as you both are capable of the routine. Plus the routine must have a high level of difficulty. George and I will make sure of that." Gremlin and the other Kirlias seemed eager to begin, even though they knew the next several practice sessions were going to be far more difficult than before. Many of them already were getting ideas on who their dance partners should be. There were three shiny Kirlias in all in the class: one male and two female and it seemed that all the other students were hopeful to get one of the blue-haired Kirlias as a dance partner. For Gremlin, the situation was even worse. He was the single best dancer in the class and he clearly knew that every female Kirlia in the ballet group was eager to be his partner.

"Well, its time for everyone to be going now," said a cheerful George, "You all have a nice evening and make sure you have a dance partner by next Saturday." With that, the Kirlias started to leave the dance studio. Almost as soon as they were outside, the young dancers were begging the off-colored Kirlias to please be their dance partners. Gremlin, on the other hand, managed to sneak out of the dance studio completely unnoticed, or at least he hoped this was the case. Gremlin only looked back just in time to see the other Kirlias suddenly become sullen and very disappointed. The shiny male Kirlia held onto the right hand of one of the off-color females.

"I'm afraid you are all too late," said Josh, the male Kirlia with a smile, "Ella has decided to be my dance partner." Ella was blushing and smiling, glad that Josh had chosen her. In an instant, the other male Kirlias started looking for the last, single off-colored female Kirlia, but she had already left. Gremlin knew he had better hit the bricks when he realized that the other ballerinas would soon be searching for him.

"No way I'm gonna get caught in the middle of a group of over-excited ballerinas!" thought Gremlin as he made a break for it. Fortunately for him, the shadows cast by the nearby buildings were dark enough for him to easily become invisible and be able to run as fast as he could. Only a few Gardevoirs stopped and looked up and down the street, confused when they heard the soft rustling of the fluffy petticoats under Gremlin's skirt. After ten minutes of running, Gremlin figured he was safe. Several blocks from the dance studio, the Sableye became visible again at will. He focused his strange powers: a black aura appeared around his body and in an instant his ballet attire vanished without a trace, as did the dark energy surrounding his body.

"Well, surely I lost them," thought Gremlin as he strutted down the street with a grin on his face, proud that he managed to evade the other Kirlias so easily… or so he hoped. The sun was disappearing over the horizon while Gremlin walked down the marble avenues, one block after another towards his home. Olympus was more massive than Gremlin had imagined and he was glad he'd taken the time over the last week to thoroughly learn his way around the city, especially since the Sableye figured he was probably still being tailed by the ballerinas from his class. More time passed and soon, Gremlin could finally see the roof of his small home in the middle of the Gardevoir city. However, a nearby presence seemed to be following him and the unwelcome feeling was enough to make his skin crawl. For a ghost this feeling was both very unusual and very embarrassing. The street seemed to be completely empty.

"Who's there?" thundered Gremlin with anger, trying to hide his fear, "Show yourself!"

"I'm right behind you," said a feminine voice less then a foot away from Gremlin. The ghost screamed and jumped back several yards, landing on his feet in a mach-karate stance. Gremlin was blushing with embarrassment as his jaw dropped wide open: he had just been scared out of his wits by an off-color female Kirlia… and a ballerina no less! The Kirlia closed her eyes, bowed towards Gremlin and offered a curtsy.

"I'm sorry I scared you," said the Kirlia with remorse, "I've had a hard time trying to follow you…" Gremlin quickly regained his composure and stood up straight. The Sableye could only imagine how his friends were going to react when they found out he had been scared half to death by a Psychic-Type Pokémon.

"Well," said Gremlin as he approached the young ballerina, "You must be very strong. You must also be pretty quick on your feet and have great perception in order to have tracked me all the way here. I forgive you." The Kirlia smiled and stood erect, releasing her hold on the edges of her fluffy skirt.

"Thank you, Gremlin," said the blue-haired Kirlia with another polite bow, "I was only able to follow you because my father taught me how to use Foresight." Gremlin nodded his head.

"So, why did you take all the trouble to follow me half-way across the city and scare the living daylights out of me?" demanded Gremlin, "I would certainly like to know."

"I wanted to ask you if…" said the Kirlia with hesitation as she spread her skirt out with another curtsy, "Would you please be my dance partner, Gremlin? You know I'm one of the best dancers in the class and I want to work with you, the best ballet dancer I've ever seen! I'm sure we can put together a great performance that will surely wow the ballet instructor panel." Gremlin knew that in order to continue onwards in the ballet class, he would at some point have to work with a female Kirlia as per tradition. At least this Kirlia didn't seem to want to be his partner not just because he was the best dancer, but because she felt that close association with him would hone her own talents as well. Despite this, Gremlin had this horrible feeling, one way or another; he was really going to regret his answer.

"I would be… glad to be your dancing partner," said Gremlin with a nervous smile. To say the least, being around female Kirlias was really making him feel uneasy.

"Oh, thank you, Gremlin! You won't regret it!" said the Kirlia with joy as she leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Gremlin. Immediately, Gremlin's body seized up from immense shock. The Kirlia blushed and walked away from Gremlin with a smile on her face. She winked at Gremlin.

"See you next week and thank you so much, Gremlin!" said the dancer sweetly with a bright smile. The young ballerina happily skipped down the empty street, completely unaware of Gremlin as he stood in place, twitching uncontrollably and babbling incoherently. Gremlin stayed like this for hours, well into the night. By the time midnight had struck in Olympus, Wallace had made his way to Gremlin's location after being summoned by another Gallade. He arrived on the scene to see Arthur watching over the twitching and mumbling Sableye. Despite the late hour, several curious Ralts and Kirlias had gathered around the ghost, not sure what to make of this situation.

"What's going on here?" asked Wallace to his comrade.

"To be honest, I have not the slightest idea," said Arthur, shrugging his shoulders as the small group of Ralts and Kirlia poked and prodded the stunned Sableye.

"Is he dead?" asked a Ralts.

"Hey, Mister, are you dead?" asked a nearby Kirlia. The old Gallade's eyes opened wide when another Ralts walked past him, carrying a long and rather large stick.

"I got the stick, just like you asked!" said the Ralts eagerly.

"Go ahead and poke him," said a female Kirlia, "Maybe that'll wake him up, but we'd better stand back." Wallace decided the young Ralts and Kirlias were going too far now, so he walked up to the perplexed, young Pokémon.

"Now, now… It's very late," said Wallace sternly, "I think all you little ones should head back to your homes now, before your parents worry about you."

"But what about this babbling, purple ghost?" complained another Kirlia, "Maybe he needs to be sent to the loony-bin!"

"That will be enough," said Wallace softly, "Now, you just head home. Arthur and I will take good care of him." Reluctantly, the young Ralts and Kirlias were on their way back home.

"And I'll be taking that," said Wallace, snatching the stick from the passing and very disappointed Ralts.

"Make sure you get him in a straight-jacket!" said yet another Ralts as he walked down the long streets and was soon out of sight, "He might try to bite you or maybe eat your brains!" Wallace and Arthur couldn't help but laugh as they returned their attention to Gremlin.

"Well, what are we going to do with this guy? We can't leave him in the streets like this," said Arthur with concern. Wallace eyed Gremlin and smiled.

"You head back to your home, Arthur. I'll take care of Gremlin," ordered Wallace. Arthur nodded in reply and promptly started on his way back to his house as well. With that, Wallace calmly walked up to Gremlin.

"Time to wake up, Gremlin," said Wallace, gently pushing on the Sableye's chest with his right hand. However, instead of waking up, Gremlin teetered back and forth for a few moments right before he fell flat on his back, still frozen in his stance and shaking uncontrollably whilst continuing to gibber as well. Wallace glanced to his left and behold, there was a small ice cream parlor on the street. Wallace smiled in an unpleasant manner: being a member of the Elite Guard gave him many responsibilities and many more privileges than the average Gardevoir, including being able to enter closed stores and shops to acquire supplies when needed. Wallace walked up to the dark shop and quietly opened the black door with large windows. Of course, Gardevoirs, Gallades and even their young did not feel greed, so store and shop owners never needed to lock their doors and windows for fear of thieves. Wallace quickly found what he was looking for in the darkened shop: a ten-gallon bucket, some cold water, ice cubes and a large bag of salt. The Gallade chuckled with glee as he poured cold water into the bucket, filled it to the brim with ice cubes and then dumped in a cup or more of salt. He quickly stirred up this chilly concoction with a large wooden spoon.

"If this stuff doesn't wake Gremlin up, nothing will," thought Wallace as he laughed to himself. Of course, the water was already quite cold straight from the tap and adding ice had cooled the water even more, but adding salt to the water made the ice melt faster and even lowered the freezing temperature of the water from 32 degrees to a chilly 23 degrees. Surely having a bucket of this super-frigid water dumped over Gremlin would wake him up. Being a gentleman, Wallace cleaned and put all the items he used back in their proper places. The Gallade then left a note for the store owner, letting him know what had been used from his store and why. Wallace chuckled warmly to himself as he left the closed shop and walked back into the street where Gremlin was still laying on his back, convulsing and babbling on and on. Naturally, Gallades and the rest of their species were not mischievous, but Wallace still felt that he was going to enjoy this. He stood over Gremlin with the large bucket in his hands poised and ready. All at once, Wallace dumped the extra-icy water over the purple ghost who immediately awoke with screams of surprise and terror.

"Gadzooks! It's so cold around here all of a sudden!" yelped Gremlin as loud as he could while he jumped up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around his torso, shivering as the freezing water dripped down his body, "It isn't Winter already, is it? Have I really been out of it that long?"

"No," replied Wallace calmly, grinning at Gremlin, "You've been standing in that exact spot for only the last five hours."

"Five hours?" asked Gremlin with relief, still shivering, "Oh. Okay then. I was afraid I'd been in a coma or something for the last several months." Wallace glanced back and forth at the nearby houses: the windows were still darkened, which surprised the old Gallade. After all, Gremlin's screams were practically loud enough to wake the dead.

"Well, I think it's high time you went home. I'll escort you there, just so you don't get lost again," said Wallace while he teleported the empty bucket back into the nearby ice cream parlor. Gremlin nodded his head and let out a loud yawn.

"You're right," said a tired Gremlin, "Thank you Wallace."

"Not a problem at all, my friend," said the old Gallade as he and Gremlin walked quietly down the darkened marble streets. Only a mere ten minutes passed before Wallace and Gremlin arrived at their destination: a small one bedroom house made of white marble. Something perfect for someone who was just starting out in Olympus.

"So," said Wallace with a friendly smile as he and the tired ghost walked up to the front door, "I hear my daughter has taken quite a liking to you."

"Your daughter?" asked a perplexed Gremlin, "Who exactly is you daughter?" Wallace chuckled warmly.

"You should know her," said Wallace, "Why, she's in the same expert-level ballet class as you."

"You're going to have to be more specific," said Gremlin, "After all, there are a dozen female Kirlias in that class."

"She's a shiny Kirlia," explained Wallace, "You know, an off-colored Kirlia with blue hair instead of green."

"I still can't narrow it down," said Gremlin, shrugging his shoulders, "There are three shiny Kirlias in that class." Wallace doubled over with laughter.

"Oh, dear me!" laughed Wallace, "It's so late and I should have just told you!"

"Well, please enlighten me," said Gremlin, starting to lose his patience, "And preferably before sunrise."

"Oh, when she came home, she just could not stop talking about how this nice Sableye was such a great dancer and even agreed to be her dancing partner in ballet class," said Wallace as he stifled his laughter, "Her name is Crystal."

"What?" shouted Gremlin, "You mean the Kirlia I promised to dance with… this… Crystal… is YOUR daughter?"

"But of course," replied Wallace. Almost immediately, Gremlin stood still, frozen in his current position while gibbering madly once again.

"Gremlin?" asked Wallace with concern as he moved his right hand in front of Gremlin's face, "Are you okay?" The babbling ghost did not respond. Wallace sighed heavily, not really wanting to shock Gremlin awake again and the Gallade was really starting to get tired as well.

"I don't have time for this," thought Wallace as he took Gremlin under his right arm and carried the stunned Sableye straight up to his room, "Maybe he'll come out of this stupor in a day or two. Maybe…" Wallace gingerly tucked Gremlin in bed and then proceeded to quickly leave the small house, closing the front door behind him.


	5. Section 5

**-94-**

Once again, Artemis found himself in one of the game rooms in the massive Gardev mansion. The young Gardevoir was still biding his time. If anything, one of Artemis's greatest strengths was patience. Still, nearly a week had passed since William had inadvertently given Artemis almost all the information he needed concerning the Guardians' hidden, underground laboratory. Now he wanted to go search the mansion's immense basement for the hidden doorway, which would lead to the means to finally get revenge on that hateful Ninetails. He took a quick glance at the screen of the arcade video game he was now engrossed in. Artemis just shrugged his shoulders: he was so close to beating the high score on Missile Command, but this was inconsequential considering the task that lay ahead. He just watched without even flinching as a ballistic missile came crashing down, blowing the last city under his protection to kingdom-come. Artemis sighed: he only had the fifth highest score despite a few hours of work. He quickly entered his initials and swiftly made his way to the basement.

"If only life was so easy, like an ancient video game," thought Artemis with despair. The mansion seemed to be completely deserted, but the young, blue-haired Gardevoir knew he still needed to be wary. Artemis imagined the Guardians of Gardev would not be so keen on him snooping around, especially with so many secrets and weapons that were almost at his fingertips. He walked down the last flight of stairs as quietly as possible and then surveyed the scene. The basement was much larger than Artemis had expected with large stacks of crates, boxes, tall shelves and reinforced support pillars as far as the eye could see. He suspected the basement was at least as large as the lowest floor of the mansion.

"William may have told me how the lab entrance is somewhere in the basement. I really should have asked him exactly where the front door was!" thought Artemis, sneering and shaking his fists out of frustration. Nonetheless, Artemis spent the next hour knocking on the cold concrete walls and floors, listening for even the slightest hint of a given area being hollow. Meanwhile, down in the hidden high-tech facility, Mack and Aura were meeting with some old friends in Central's main control room.

"You aren't joking, are you?" asked Mack with warm laughter.

"You guys are actually trying to recreate the Wing Serum?" asked Aura with a bright smile. The four Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo standing in front of the Guardians nodded their heads in reply.

"I think you and Mack can agree that since my comrades and I are part of the royal family now, it only makes sense for us to possess wings as well," said Cecil.

"We've managed to acquire all but two of the ingredients we need to make the serum," explained Alvin as he adjusted his glasses, "We just lack the needed laboratory equipment to actually produce the serum. I need a large chemistry set, a suitable super computer and an electron microscope, just for starters."

"That's some pretty serious hardware," remarked Mack as he slowly paced back and forth in front of Central's large main view screen, "I have some equipment that might help, but it's all custom-made and it could literally take me years to teach you guys how to use it without any disastrous results."

"What exactly do you mean by 'Disastrous Results'?" demanded Andre, "Are you saying that if one of us was to make a single mistake while using some of your high-tech gadgets we could end up blowing up the world or something?"

"Well, should an energy imbalance occur in, say… my atom press and not be corrected with due haste, the resulting explosion could effectively relocate Olympus and all its inhabitants all the way to the peak of Mt. Terror, or further," explained Mack, "Most of my scientific research equipment is several millennia ahead of even the most powerful machines in this world right now. Why, it could take weeks just for Central to come up with the right calculations and procedures to insure there are no accidents or other such ill effects."

"Wait!" said David, immediately getting everyone's attention in the large control room, "I remember Central having some sort of chemical synthesizer. You used it to create the antidote that was used to defeat the Omegalings several years ago!"

"I already considered that possibility," said Mack, "However, the synthesizer was only used to mass-produce the antidote. It can't just create something that is not in Central's databases out of thin air. Also, any required compounds that I do not have in stock would have to be found."

"You have a good point, Mack," said Alvin with a nod, "There are still two ingredients that my friends and I need to find: the discarded hide of a Golem and the feathers of a Dragonair."

"Those are two items I certainly do not have in stock," reported Central, "I doubt you have a model of the compounds needed in molecular form, do you?"

"Certainly not," replied Alvin with a heavy sigh.

"Well, do you know the make and model numbers of the machines you used to create the serum back when you were with Cipher?" asked Central, "It may still be possible to purchase the equipment you need. Also, if you can manage to find the devices you've worked with before, you would not have to spend the time needed to learn how to operate a completely new machine."

"Most logical," said K-1 as he walked into the room, his metallic feet clanking softly against the hard floor, "And I could always act as your super computer, if you'd like."

"That's very nice of you, K-1," said Mack with a smile, "If you really want to help them, you're more than welcome to do so."

"Thank you, Mack," said K-1 with a polite bow towards Mack before he turned to face Alvin, "The power of my processors almost eclipses the most powerful super computer in this world at this present time."

"Thanks a lot, K-1!" said Alvin, jumping up and down with glee.

"My pleasure," was K-1's reply.

"Well, look's like Aura and I will have to send another order for supplies and equipment to Mr. Allens in Alakaz," said Mack, gazing at Alvin, "You're going to have to secure some sort of payment. After all, I have very little money left to my name plus the kind of hardware you're asking for is going to cost in excess of 10 million dollars."

"I think you will all have to see Glacian about that," said Aura with a smile, "I'm sure he won't mind sparing some gold and gemstones to pay for the things you need for that serum." Andre let out a heavy sigh.

"I feel like we're going in circles!" grumbled Andre with growing frustration, "We saw the king about the machinery we need and he had no way to help us. Then we go see the Guardians of Gardev and find out that we're going to have to order all the machinery! Oh! And now we have to see Glacian AGAIN about something to pay for all that junk we have to acquire and will have to order all the equipment and supplies we need!"

"It may take a month or more for everything to arrive, too," remarked Mack, "Electron microscopes don't exactly grow on trees, you know."

"Not to mention that you guys should definitely stay put in Olympus or Gardev until your new toys arrive," said Aura, "Alvin, Eric, Cecil, Andre and David: you may as well just relax for the time being. Mack and I will talk to Warren about the machinery you need. I'm sure Warren won't mind in the least to help you, neither will John."

"Once the equipment arrives in Alakaz, Aura and I can personally pick it up and deliver it to you guys in Olympus using my S-5 Heavy Cargo Carrier," explained Mack.

"That will work perfectly!" said an ecstatic Alvin, "Thank you all so much for your help!"

"Now, I think we should all head upstairs and talk this matter over with Warren," said Mack. Alvin nodded his head in reply. As Mack, Aura and their friends started on their way out of the large control room, Artemis was still snooping around in the mansion basement, hoping to find the hidden entrance to the Guardians' underground laboratory. Combing the quiet, cavernous concrete room was really trying the young Gardevoir's patience, especially with Mack's multitude of technological wonders and powerful weapons almost within his reach. Suddenly, Artemis jumped when he heard a soft click followed immediately by a loud hiss. He turned around fast to see an area of the concrete wall move backwards about two feet and then open to the left like a sliding door. Behind the false concrete wall was another door, but this one was made of metal, silvery in appearance. There was another soft hiss as the metal door opened, revealing six Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo. To say the least, Mack and Aura were quite surprised to see Artemis right outside the main door of the lab. The young Gardevoir was flabbergasted: to think the entrance to the Guardians' secret lab had been right behind him.

"Artemis?" asked Mack with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Just what are you doing down here?" Artemis gulped loudly, knowing he was probably in deep trouble.

"I… I…" stammered Artemis nervously, "I was… I was just… curious about where your hidden laboratory was. I've heard so much about the lab over the last few years and I've really wanted to see it." Artemis may not have been lying, but he wasn't about to let the Guardians know of his plans.

"Is that so?" asked Aura. Artemis fearfully nodded his head.

"Well, you keep up the good work and maybe Aura and I will show you down there one of these days," said Mack, smiling at the very nervous Gardevoir, "Now, how about you go relax in one of the game rooms or the swimming pool for the time being? My friends and I have urgent business with the mayor."

"Sure!" said Artemis with relief and joy, "Thank you Mack and Aura!" With that, Artemis left the Guardians behind and ran back up the stairs to the mansion's first floor. Aura glanced over to her right at Mack.

"So, how do you think Artemis found out about the entrance to our lab being in the mansion basement?" asked Aura.

"I'm going to bet that William had something to do with it," said Mack with a grin, "That little rodent always did have a problem with keeping secrets."

"Like the time you had to disguise yourself as a beautiful, vixen princess in order to overthrow an evil emperor?" asked Aura with loud giggling. Mack blushed, glancing over his shoulder at the bewildered Gardevoirs and Mewtwo.

"I need to quit telling that little rat stories about my previous adventures," grumbled Mack as he held onto Aura's right hand and led her upstairs with Eric and company close behind.

**-95-**

The sun was rising on what would be yet another sunny and pleasant Saturday in the Gardevoir city of Olympus. Normally, the Gardevoirs, Gallades and their young would be sleeping soundly after the long week. However, for only a few dedicated Kirlias and Gardevoirs, the weekends were just another work day.

"How long has he been like this?" demanded Crystal as she looked up at her Gallade father, Wallace. The captain of the Olympus Elite Guard looked down at his daughter. He smiled at Crystal as he gazed at his young daughter in her lovely ballet dress and slippers. Wallace's smile quickly faded when he looked towards the bed in the room. Even after a week, Gremlin was still laying back under a few blankets, shuddering and babbling on and on.

"I hate to say it, but Gremlin has been in this condition for at least the last seven days," replied Wallace with concern.

"You think he might be paralyzed?" asked Crystal with a frown.

"In a sense, I would say so," answered Wallace as he cautiously approached the gibbering, purple ghost, "It's like he froze out of shock when he learned that you are my daughter."

"Oh!" said Crystal, realizing what had happened to the Sableye, "Gremlin froze up just like this when I hugged him after he said he would be my dance partner!"

"Ah," said Wallace with an appreciative nod, "I'm glad he agreed. After all, I would only want someone as determined and talented as Gremlin to work with you in ballet class."

"Are you gonna wake him up yet dad, or not?" asked Crystal with growing impatience, "Practice starts in half an hour and I really want to be there early. I bet George and Joyce would be happy to help Gremlin and I work on our routine for a little while before the other students arrive."

"I know, I know," said Wallace with a gentle voice, "But I'm not sure how to wake him up. I don't want to be so cruel with him this time." Crystal stared at her father, absolutely bewildered at his statement.

"What do you mean by not being so cruel?" asked a wide-eyed Crystal, "What did you do to wake him up last time."

"I poured about ten gallons or so of super cold ice water over his head," replied Wallace with a grin on his face, "That snapped him out of this stupor in an instant." Crystal was done waiting for ideas. She strutted up to Gremlin's bed, extended her right hand while clenching it into a tight fist. Wallace couldn't help but chuckle as his daughter knocked gently on the Sableye's head several times.

"That won't work, my dear," said Wallace, "You may as well be knocking on a brick wall."

"Is that so?" asked Crystal, placing her hands on her waist, "Then how about this?" Without another word and before Wallace could react, the blue-haired Kirlia leaned over and kissed Gremlin right on his lips. Wallace took a few steps back. Almost immediately, Gremlin snapped out of his gibbering spell. Wallace jumped back as Gremlin let loose an ear-splitting scream. The startled Sableye leapt out of bed, several feet into the air and landed in the far upper-left corner of the room. Reflexively, Gremlin had dug his claws into the walls and was now suspended in the corner with his head touching the ceiling.

"What happened?" shouted Gremlin as he looked back and forth around the room clearly in a panic, "How long was I out of it? Where am I? Who are you? And what kissed me?" Crystal giggled and Wallace erupted with laughter.

"Well, I guess a kiss is, by far, a far less cruel way to wake someone than dumping ice water on them!" said Wallace, doubled over with laughter. Gremlin did not understand what was so funny: he had been scared out of his wits.

"Good morning, Gremlin," said Crystal happily as she approached the shaken Sableye, lightly held onto the sides of her fluffy skirt with her hands and then spread the soft skirt and fluffy petticoats out with a curtsey.

"I can't believe you actually kissed him, Crystal!" laughed Wallace so hard he started to cry, "Oh, dear! My little ballerina daughter is growing up far too fast my taste!" Crystal stood back up and gazed up at Gremlin with a smile on her face.

"Now that you're awake, Gremlin, how about you quickly get ready for ballet class?" said Crystal happily. Gremlin gasped and glanced at a nearby clock. The time was 7:32 AM and class was going to start in less than half an hour.

"Wow! We're gonna be late, alright!" said a surprised Gremlin as he retracted his claws and got ready to jump out of the corner, "Good thing I have a few tricks up my sleeves!" Crystal watched with awe as Gremlin jumped from out of the high corner: he seemed to be moving in slow motion. The Sableye flipped several times in the air as he sailed towards Wallace. The Gallade ducked as Gremlin flew overhead. Moments later, a bright flash lit up the room for mere seconds. The moment the light faded, Crystal noticed that Gremlin was now wearing his ballet attire as he landed on his tiptoes with the white ballet slippers. Gremlin twirled a few times and then bowed towards Crystal. The young Kirlia giggled as she applauded Gremlin's performance.

"That was wonderful, Gremlin!" said Crystal, clapping her hands with delight, "That was just like a henshin sequence from one of my favorite cartoons!" The Sableye just grinned at Crystal.

"Only my little… 'Transformation' wasn't drawn out. Plus, it was a lot more stylish, wouldn't you agree?" said Gremlin, smiling as he adjusted an imaginary necktie.

"All theatrics aside, you two should get going now," said Wallace with a friendly smile, "Your class will start quite soon. If you run, you might be able to get to the dance studio before any of the other students arrive."

"Ha!" scoffed Gremlin with his usual, toothy grin, "Who needs to run when one can teleport?" Wallace chuckled warmly.

"I suppose you're right," said Wallace as Crystal came alongside Gremlin and gently held onto his left hand.

"Don't get too comfortable doing that," said Gremlin, keeping a wary eye on Crystal.

"You can walk Crystal home after class, if you'd like. I trust you will keep her safe," said Wallace with a nod.

"You mean it?" said an elated Crystal. The Sableye let out a heavy sigh. Sure, Gremlin didn't mind that Crystal seemed to like him quite a bit, but the memories of the Sableye's first failed attempt at a relationship with a female Kirlia were still fresh on his mind.

"Do I have to?" asked Gremlin, not at all enthused with the idea. Wallace nodded his head in reply.

"That would be the polite thing to do," replied Wallace.

"Very well," said Gremlin as he glanced at Crystal, "Well, I'll bring Crystal home by 7:00 this evening at the latest."

"That will do," said Wallace as he knelt down and gazed at his young daughter, "I trust you will work hard with Gremlin today?"

"Of course, Dad," replied Crystal sweetly with a bright smile.

"Then let's be off," said Gremlin as his eyes started to glow with a bright blue light, "See you later this evening, Wallace." At that very moment, a bright flash lit up the bedroom, followed almost immediately with a cloud of thick, noxious black smoke. Wallace coughed loudly and held his nose as he blindly dashed out of Gremlin's house with great haste.

"I completely forgot that ghost teleportation tends to be rather rough on the lungs!" thought Wallace, wishing he had left the house sooner before it became engulfed with the dark, foul-smelling cloud. George and Joyce; however, were about to get their own unexpected surprise for the day. The two Gardevoir ballet instructors were shocked to see what appeared to be a six-foot wide black hole, suddenly appearing in the middle of the dance studio ceiling with bands of dark blue energy spiraling about it. George and Joyce were not quite sure what to make of the scene unfolding before them as a Sableye and an off-colored Kirlia, both in traditional ballet attire, slowly descended from the dark vortex. The two Pokémon landed softly on their tiptoes. The Gardevoir couple glanced at each other nervously, not sure if what they were seeing was real or not as the Sableye politely bowed towards them while the Kirlia smiled and offered a curtsey. The abomination of a portal slowly closed and vanished without a trace.

"Good morning, Sensei George and Sensei Joyce," said a smiling Gremlin and Crystal in unison. The two, young ballet dancers then stood up straight, facing their instructors.

"I hope you don't mind us dropping in so early," said Gremlin.

"We were hoping you would help us get an early start on our free-form performance for the recital," said Crystal happily, "We want to give the instructor panel a great performance and make you proud of us." George smiled as he glanced at his wife. She giggled and nodded her head as a reply to an unspoken question.

"So, you two decided to be dance partners, eh?" said George with glee, "And you came here to start working on your routine before the rest of the class came, correct?"

"But of course!" answered Crystal eagerly.

"Well, we think that's great!" said Joyce with glee, "We should have a good 15 or 20 minutes to work with you two until the other students show up. Shall we begin?" Almost immediately, Gremlin and Crystal started to work on their routine with close guidance and plenty of suggestions from George and Joyce. Why, the four ballet dancers were so busy working together, they didn't even notice the small crowd of Kirlias gathering outside the front of the dance studio, peering through the large window of the main dance room. The rest of the dancing students may have gotten to class on time, but now they were all utterly disappointed to see that Gremlin and Crystal, two of the best dancers in the class, had chosen each other as dance partners.

"Good morning, everyone," said Josh smugly, holding Ella's hand as he led her through the front door. Josh looked over his shoulder, smiling as the other Kirlias glared at him and Ella. The other students' hopes of being the dance partner of an off-color Kirlia or even being Gremlin's dance partner were altogether dashed.

"How are we going to explain to our teachers that we haven't picked dance partners yet?" asked a concerned ballerina.

"I say we head in to class and hope they don't notice," replied a male Kirlia as he shrugged his shoulders. George looked over his shoulder just in time to see the other students enter the dance studio. Gremlin and Crystal joined their peers in the middle of the dance floor. They were all wearing the traditional ballet attire and, with the exception of Gremlin and the three blue-haired Kirlias, they were all equally nervous.

"Well!" said Joyce with glee as she gazed upon the frowning students, "Nice to have you all with us this morning."

"Good morning Sensei George and Sensei Joyce," said the other Kirlia ballet dancers solemnly as they bowed towards their instructors. It didn't take very long at all for George to discover why the other students were acting so sour.

"I thought you would all be delighted for today we would be starting to work on your free-form routines for the instructor panel," said George with a pseudo smile as he slowly approached the worried dancers, his fake smile turning into a angry scowl, "That is of course, unless you all didn't bother to find dancing partners last week!"

"We found dancing partners," said Ella happily. Josh nodded.

"And you know we did, too," said Crystal, smiling at Gremlin.

"I'm glad to see that a few couples got the message at our last lesson," said George with building frustration.

"But, George, how could the students have not chosen their dance partners by now? They had a whole week," said Joyce with disbelief, "Besides; they have all been dancing with the same students in this very same class for a few years now. Surely they've gotten used to being around each other by now."

"I don't think that's the problem at all," said George, eying his students coldly, "I think the problem is they were all fighting with each other last week and were hoping to get either a shiny Kirlia or Gremlin as a dance partner."

"I can understand why," said Joyce with a heavy sigh, "Seems like Kirlias and Gardevoirs are always attracted to those of unusual coloring almost as much as to good dancers." George slowly turned about, swiveling his head back in forth with disappointment. He again glared at his students.

"Well, since we're so short on time and need to get started at once, I suggest you all choose a dance partner now and be done with it," warned George, "Either that, or maybe Gremlin will help Joyce and I pair you all up with people you don't really want to dance with!" The other Kirlias glanced nervously at each other. Gremlin grinned and cackled with fiendish delight.

"I like George's second idea better!" said Gremlin with glee, "I've only been closely observing everyone here without being noticed during the last classes!" Without another word, the Kirlias erupted into a frantic shuffle of fluffy white dresses and white satin slippers. Within a matter of desperate seconds they all had chosen their dancing partners.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it?" giggled Joyce as she walked up to and stood at her husband's side.

"Indeed," said George with a grin, "At least that little matter is out of the way." At that moment, Joyce glanced at her mate. George nodded his head in reply to an unspoken question.

"I agree with you, Joyce," said George, smiling at Gremlin, Crystal, Josh and Ella, "The four dancers who actually followed last week's assignment shall definitely get a recommendation towards their tiaras: especially Gremlin and Crystal for showing up to class so early and so eagerly." Needless to say, the rest of the Kirlias were quite sullen for the rest of the day.

**-96-**

After a few long weeks of travel, Simon had finally arrived at his destination: the Gardev Coast. The Gardev Region was very expansive, with tall ice-capped mountains and dense forests to the eastern and northern borders. The Orre Region could be found to the west of Alakaz after traveling through several hundred miles of nothing but desert. Being a Water-Type Pokémon, seeing the ocean was a relief for Simon.

"Ah," thought Simon as a smile crept across his face, "Finally got through the Gardev deserts. Now I can begin my search here for the first of the exotic ingredients for Alvin's wing serum." Though Dragonairs were very rare and reclusive, the old Kabutops figured that finding some Dragonair feathers would still be far easier than trying to hunt down a shard of a Golem's hide.

"Golems are said to shed their hide every now and then, but no one knows when and how often this happens," thought Simon while he casually walked towards the sandy beaches, "Some scientists think a Golem sheds its old hide every 20 or even every 100 years! No one really knows." Simon used his weak telekinetic powers to take two Pokéballs out of his large, dark green satchel and gently tossed them to the ground. A few bright flashes lit up the surrounding area and the light soon faded within a matter of moments, revealing an Umbreon and a Ho-oh.

"Glad to finally be out of that thing," said Nox with little emotion. The Ho-oh yawned and spread its wings in a stretch.

"Hello, Simon," said the Ho-oh happily with a feminine voice, "So, do you need our help with something?"

"Not this time, Phoenix," said Simon softly, "You and Nox can relax here on the beach until I return. The deep sea is no place for you and Nox, let alone Pokéballs. The undersea pressure could crush them easily." Phoenix shuddered.

"Never did care much for water, anyway," said Phoenix as she gently sat down on the soft, warm sands.

"Very good," said Simon as he turned back towards the immense ocean just yards away, "Just stay out of sight for now. I'll be back within the day if all goes well."

"And what should we do if you don't return by then?" asked Nox.

"Then assume I've been devoured by a Gyarados," said Simon, grinning at the Umbreon.

"Don't joke like that, Simon," said Phoenix with concern, "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"If you ask me," said Nox, laying down in the shade of one of Phoenix's wings, "Any Gyarados would think twice about trying to eat Simon and would not dare attempt to do so more than once."

"Anyway, make sure you two aren't seen by any humans while I'm gone," warned Simon, "Stay close to each other and be careful."

"Have a nice swim, Simon," said Phoenix with a smile.

"Indeed," said Nox, "Take care, old friend." Simon nodded and then started walking down the beach. He soon set foot in the crystal-clear blue waters, enjoying the cool waters as they lapped at his feet.

"It's been far too long since the last time I took a good dive in salt water," thought Simon, walking onward into the increasingly deep water. He hardly noticed when a five-foot wave crashed over his head. Phoenix looked out towards the sea just when Simon vanished below the waves.

"Well, there he goes," said Phoenix, smiling and humming to herself as she rested her head underneath one of her soft wings. Nox glanced up at the massive Ho-oh.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have something on your mind," said Nox with a friendly smile.

"Not much," giggled Phoenix, "I'm just hoping that Simon will let us roam the Gardev village next time we're in town." Besides the two Pokémon talking to each other, only the sound of crashing waves seemed to interrupt the peace and quiet on the otherwise silent white, sandy beach.

"Ah," said Nox with a nod, "Any particular reason why?"

"Not really," replied Phoenix with delight.

"Ha!" laughed Nox, "I can read you like a book! If you didn't have feathers on your face, you'd be blushing, I just know it! There's someone in Gardev that you've fallen in love with."

"Does it really show that much?" giggled Phoenix.

"In fact, I think I even know who you have a crush on," said Nox, chuckling warmly, "You really want to see Mack's Lugia again, don't you?"

"Oh, yes!" said Phoenix happily, "Xavier is very gentle, caring and so powerful, too. I only wish he knew how I feel about him. I think he would be the perfect mate for me."

"I think Xavier knows that all too well!" laughed Nox, "He's always quite nervous whenever you're around him."

"I've never been in love before," said Phoenix with glee, "I can just imagine us alone on a mountain top, sharing a huge and soft nest together forever!"

"You may want to reconsider," cautioned Nox, "After all, Xavier's home is in the water and you can't stand the stuff. Heck! You would rather have someone shave off all of your feathers with a lawnmower than have to take a bath!"

"You know I bathe regularly whenever I get a chance!" snarled Phoenix, "A bath is one thing, but I'm not so keen on taking a swim in a river or in the ocean for that matter."

"I hate to say it, but you're going to have to conquer that fear of yours sooner or later, especially if you want Xavier to be your mate," said Nox matter-of-factly, "Besides, water is like kryptonite to most if not all Fire-Type Pokémon."

"Maybe so, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get Xavier!" said Phoenix with determination as she stood up.

"Well, the ocean is right over there," said Nox, grinning as he pointed at the breaking waves and blue waters not more than 50 yards away, "May as well get started." Phoenix took a deep breath and spread her wings.

"Okay!" said Phoenix with confidence, "This is for you, Xavier!" Nox looked on as Phoenix ran towards the blue sea, flapping her wings vigorously. Soon, the Ho-oh was flying just a few yards above the sand and, before long, was over the open water.

"I hope she doesn't kill herself," thought Nox. The Umbreon could only watch as Phoenix suddenly dipped down and dove gracefully into the waves offshore.

"Well, looks like she did just fine after all," thought Nox moments before Phoenix burst forth from the water several yards offshore. Nox looked on with horror as Phoenix splashed and floundered as waves crashed over her.

"Maybe I should have suggested to her that she start with shallow water first?" though Nox with horror as he ran down to the edge of the beach.

"Nox! Help me!" screamed Phoenix, "I can't swim!" Nox didn't know what he should do. He was far too small to just swim out and tow Phoenix back to the beach. Meanwhile, off in the distance, Simon poked his head out from under the cool water. He let out a heavy sigh and looked on with disbelief.

"What's that crazy avian trying to do now?" thought Simon with horror, "Sheesh! I leave those two alone for what, two minutes and they're already in trouble?" Simon dove back underwater and hastily swam back towards the shore, making a beeline for Phoenix. The Ho-oh was still in a panic, desperately trying to keep her head above the water.

"Calm down!" shouted Nox from the beach, "Quit flailing around like that and maybe you'll float!" Somehow, Phoenix managed to hear Nox calling from the beach. Though in grave danger, she was not about to give up. Phoenix did as Nox suggested and sure enough, she was able to float without much trouble, although the crashing waves still threatened to drown the mighty bird.

"Good! Now trying paddling towards the beach with your wings!" shouted Nox as loud as he could over the crashing surf. Having never tried to swim before, Phoenix was not quite sure what Nox meant, so she did trying paddling with her wings and started to move further out to see.

"No!" exclaimed Nox, "You're going the wrong way!" Phoenix was really scared now: how was she going to get back to shore? She quickly got an answer when an unseen force collided with her body below the water and then started to push her back to the shore with surprising speed.

"How… how are you doing that?" shouted a surprised Nox, "Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up!" Phoenix was very perplexed as she continued to sail towards the beach with great speed without doing anything besides staying still.

"I never imagined that swimming would be THIS easy!" though a confused Phoenix. It did not take her very long to notice that a large wave was starting to form under her. The bewildered Ho-oh looked down as she rose higher and higher while riding on the wave's crest. Even Nox did not believe his eyes as the mountain of blue water came thundering towards the beach. He froze, looking on in shock as the wave was now almost upon him. Nox looked into the wall of water: he could swear that he'd just heard a muffled crash from beneath the wave. Nonetheless, he quickly regained his composure and decided it was high time for him to take a hike! Nox ran as fast as he could while the massive wave overshadowed him. Finally, the wall of water came crashing down, snatching Nox off his feet and carrying him further and further up the beach. Almost as quickly as the wave had come, the waters soon had receded. Nox grumbled as he lay on the wet sand with his fur drenched to the core. He looked up to see that Phoenix was at his side, equally baffled as to what had just happened.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" snarled Nox as he got to his feet and vigorously shook his body back and forth in an effort to hastily dry off.

"What?" shouted Phoenix with burning anger, bringing her large, sharp beak to within inches of Nox's face, "You honestly think I came screaming back to the beach as fast as a torpedo and then purposely made a huge wave that soaked both of us?"

"I suppose not…" grumbled Nox, desperately trying to get sand and seaweed out of his fur. Phoenix looked over her shoulders to see a strange blob appear a few yards offshore and slowly make its way towards the beach.

"Hey! What's that thing?" shrieked Phoenix. Nox jumped behind Phoenix: he was really starting to loathe unwanted surprises.

"Look's like some kind of monster!" gulped Nox, "Maybe if we blast it right now it'll go away!" At that very moment, Phoenix heard the blob of sand speak.

"Blasted sandbar!" snarled the blob as it stepped onto the beach. The voice sounded quite familiar to Phoenix and Nox.

"Simon?" asked a shocked Phoenix, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" growled Simon as he vigorously shook back and forth, shaking the thick, sandy mud off of his body.

"Now everything makes sense!" said Nox with delight, "Simon must have saved you Phoenix and then created that huge wave to help you get back on the shore!"

"Indeed," said Simon, feeling relieved, "I trust everyone is alright now?" Phoenix smiled and nodded her head.

"We're fine now," said a grateful Phoenix, "Thanks, Simon."

"You're welcome," said Simon, "Now, how about you two stay on the beach this time? Next time I may not be close enough to help either of you if you get into trouble again, alright?"

"Okay, Simon," replied Phoenix.

"You got it, Simon," said Nox with a nod.

"Good," said Simon as he started walking back towards the sea, "Just relax on the beach until I get back and stay out of sight. As for you Phoenix, stay out of the water." Phoenix laughed nervously while Simon ran over the sand and slid beneath the waves. At last, the old Kabutops was back in his natural habitat. For Simon, being in the crystal clear waters made him feel completely at home. For what seemed like hours, Simon dove deeper and swam all the further offshore. He glanced to his left and saw a lone Magikarp, swimming lazily about the rocks and seaweed. Then again, as far as Simon was concerned, lunch was on the back burner as he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Hopefully an old friend of mine still lives around here," thought Simon, "He still owes me a favor and now is as good a time as any for him to repay me." Suddenly, Simon felt a hard object collide with the right side of his face with surprising force. Simon turned around quickly, wondering what had hit him. He found himself face to face, or rather, face to gemstone with an irate Staryu.

"Take that you arrogant… erm… Kabutops!" snapped the Staryu with an annoying tone of voice, "But don't think I've had my vengeance just yet!" Simon, rather confused, looked at the cocky Staryu with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright…" snarled Simon, "What on earth was that for?"

"Silence, you vile worm!" snapped the Staryu, "You defeated our master several years ago and now we shall have revenge!"

"'Our master'?" asked a bewildered Simon. At that very moment, Simon saw dozens more Staryus fly out from behind rocks and coral and then float right behind their leader.

"Now you're gonna pay with your hide!" declared the Staryu as his friends yelled a chorus of battle cries.

"Hrmph!" scoffed Simon, "I don't have time for this." The few dozen Staryus settled onto the sea floor and were all soon in battle stances, ready to strike.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted a different angry Staryu.

"We shall reclaim our master's honor!" snarled yet another enraged Staryu, waving its arms about.

"What are you? Ninja stars?" shouted an increasingly irritated Simon, "Out of my way!" Simon charged forward with his claws close at his sides, bulldozing his way through the offending Staryus as if they were mere bowling pins. The Staryus flew up above several hundred feet towards the water's surface with great speed. Once Simon was a good distance away from the marauding Staryus, he looked behind his shoulder to watch the stunned Water-Type Pokémon drift their way back to the sea floor, knocked silly from Simon's sudden and powerful strike.

"Sheesh!" thought Simon with a scowl, "Defeat one Starmie who happens to be a martial arts master in honorable combat and it follows you around like a plague!" Simon didn't stop swimming for another hour until he came to his destination: an underwater cavern, roughly 300 feet below the sea surface.

"I hope he still lives here," thought Simon as he cautiously entered the cavern, "He's the only one who can help me." Strangely enough, the cavern had crystals along the walls every ten or twenty feet that gave off as much light as a few candles.

"At least this place is still easy to navigate," thought Simon. Despite the tranquil environment, Simon was still on edge, wondering if maybe a Gyarados had taken this beautiful place for its own home by now. Simon froze when a loud voice bellowed from somewhere deep in the cavern.

"Who dares intrude upon my territory?" thundered the voice furiously, "Why have you come here?" Simon cleared his throat.

"Just an old friend paying you a visit," replied Simon calmly, "Surely you haven't forgotten about me, have you?" A large shadow appeared from down in the crystal cavern, moving towards Simon in an eerie manner. Before long, the large shape was looming over the old Kabutops.

"Well, well!" said the voice delightedly as the dark figure came out of the shadows, "Simon! It's a delight to see you!" Simon smiled at the Dragonair as it came into full view.

"Likewise, Caspian," replied Simon with a polite bow to his host, "How have you been holding up down there over the last few years?" The Dragonair nodded its head.

"I've been doing well," replied Caspian happily, "Man, it's been what, ten years since the last time I saw you?"

"18, to be precise," said Simon with a grin. Caspian laughed.

"You never forget anything, do you?" said Caspian, chuckling warmly, "So, what brings you here? Want to go hunt some Magikarp for old time's sake?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day," said Simon solemnly, "After all, I never forget anything, like how you owe me a favor for saving your life." Caspian let out a heavy sigh.

"I was really hoping you'd at least forgotten about that," grumbled Caspian, "I'll never forget that day…"

"Neither will I," said Simon, trying to contain his laughter, "You were taking your first flight and ended up crashing into and then getting stuck in a wind sock at the Alakaz International Airport. Good thing the fog was so thick that day or you would have been in deep trouble."

"Don't remind me," said Caspian with another heavy sigh, "Any wise Dragonair would have known better than to try and fly in the fog, especially near an area with so many people. What if a bunch of Pokémon trainers had seen me? I would've been captured for sure if you had not shown up!"

"Still, I managed to get you free and you said if there was ever a way for you to repay my kindness, you would do so," said Simon, reminding Caspian of his old promise. Caspian smiled at Simon and nodded his head again.

"That's right," said Caspian as his tail twitched nervously a few times, "So what do you need from me?"

"Not much," said Simon, "I just require some of your feathers." Caspian brought his face close to Simon's, staring into the Kabutops's eyes with disbelief.

"You want some of my feathers, Simon?" asked a thoroughly confused Caspian, "But… why?" The old Kabutops was not quite sure how to explain his task to the Dragonair.

"I'll just be blunt," replied Simon, "A friend of mine needs some of your feathers for… shall we say… a science experiment."

"I guess I can see that," said Caspian. If the Dragonair had arms, he would have been shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't quite understand why he needs them either, but I'm not about to force him to search for Dragonair feathers himself," said Simon, "Even in all my years, you are the only Dragonair I've ever gotten to befriend."

"Yeah," said Caspian, "Most Dragonairs prefer to stay out of sight, especially from humans."

"So, shall we begin, then?" asked Simon.

"If you must," said Caspian as he laid on the rocky cavern floor and spread out the white, feathery wings on his head that he normally kept well hidden, "Go on ahead, but please be gentle."

"You always were a softy," said Simon with a smirk, "Maybe that's why you haven't found a mate."

"You should talk, Simon!" snapped an irritated Caspian, "You've been a bachelor for how many millennia now?"

"Nonetheless, you should attempt to find a mate while still young," said Simon calmly, "Besides; I have some unfinished business to attend to before I take a wife of my own."

"That's what you said last time," said Caspian with suspicion.

"Fair enough," said Simon, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just take some feathers already before I change my mind," grumbled Caspian, "And quit bringing that up!"

"Sure, sure," replied Simon as he swam behind the Dragonair's head, landing gently on Caspian's neck. Despite being such a large Pokémon, Caspian was actually very skittish and nervous.

"I just know I'm going to regret this…" muttered Caspian.

"You'll be fine," said Simon with a fiendish smile, "This shouldn't cause you to bleed too much."

"That's not funny!" snarled Caspian with growing impatience.

"Now, what form would be suitable for grabbing some of these feathers?" said Simon to himself. He couldn't think of any Pokémon who dwelt in deep water that also possessed hands as well as opposable thumbs.

"Perhaps a Sharpedo would work?" said Simon, "Now, just hold still." Caspian gulped as some bright light started to radiate from behind his head, illuminating the cave. The light soon vanished, revealing Simon as a Sharpedo.

"Now would you please get this over with?" complained Caspian, "The tension's killing me!" Simon took a few minutes to remember how to swim in his current form.

"Now, I should mention that my good friend didn't tell me how many feathers he needed, nor did he specify if he needed various kinds of your feathers, like primaries," cautioned Simon, "Now, just hold still, stay calm and this won't take but a moment." Caspian braced himself and Simon swam behind one of the Dragonairs wings. Caspian couldn't watch as the Sharpedo bit into a bunch of his soft, white feathers. Caspian closed his eyes and yelled out with pain as Simon vigorously shook back and forth, trying to pull a small wad of feathers loose.

"Hey!" screamed Caspian, "what are you trying to do, tear my wing off? Stop it!" Simon released his grip on Caspian's wing and instantly changed back into a Kabutops.

"I think it's safe to say that did not work," said Simon, taking a deep breath, "Any ideas?"

"How about you just wait until I molt?" suggested Caspian.

"That could work," remarked Simon, "When's the next time you think you're going to molt, Caspian?"

"In about 10 more months," replied Caspian, "Dragonairs only molt once a year at the most."

"I can't wait that long…" said Simon with disappointment.

"Or…" said Caspian, "How about you turn into a Golduck? It may have webbed hands, but you should still be able to get a good grip on my feathers with its fingers." Simon smacked himself in the face with his right claw.

"Why didn't I think of that?" grumbled Simon. Another brighter flash lit up the crystal cavern. Now Simon stood before Caspian as a Golduck. Simon flexed his arms and webbed hands.

"This should be a piece of cake now," said Simon as he kicked his legs and paddled his way through the water and up next to Caspian's left wing.

"Here we go again…" said Caspian with fear as he closed his eyes tightly, "I just can't do this!" Simon gently grabbed onto one of the Dragonair's large, primary feathers.

"Either you cooperate or I'll have no choice but to fight you for them," warned Simon, "And I would rather not have to forcibly pluck one of my best friends because he wouldn't keep good on his promise."

"You've made your point," said Caspian, knowing just how unwise it would be to face Simon in combat. Outside the cavern, other nearby Water-Type Pokémon within a few hundred yards would stop and look about their area, confused as one loud scream after another echoed through the deep water. This persisted for five minutes until Simon finally had what he needed.

"There," said Simon, clutching a mere 15 feathers in his blue, webbed hands, "Now, was that really so bad?"

"Yes," muttered Caspian as he quickly folded his wings back behind his head and out of sight.

"Very well," said Simon gratefully as he bowed once again towards Caspian, "Your debt to me is repaid. Thank you very much old friend for your cooperation and kindness."

"You're welcome," said Caspian, starting to feel better after what he had considered to surely be the vilest torture he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

"Now I must be going," said Simon, "Care to follow me back to the beach?" Caspian seemed to perk up instantly.

"I'd love to!" said Caspian eagerly, "Then you can tell me about all the adventures you've had!"

"I'd be glad to enlighten you about my more recent exploits," said Simon as he swam his way out of the cavern, still in the form of a Golduck. He clutched the feathers tightly, not wanting to lose them as Caspian swam behind him. Almost as soon as the two friends had left the cave, they then found themselves surrounded by a group of angered starfish.

"We know it's you, Simon!" shouted one of the Staryus, "We know that ugly mug of yours anywhere, no matter what form you take!" Simon's patience with the persistent, pint-sized aqua ninjas had officially run dry.

"Stand aside," warned Simon, "I defeated your master in a friendly spar, nothing more. Now, get out of my way or you're going to be seeing stars alright, accented with large patches of black and blue, I might add."

"No one threatens us!" yelled another Staryu with hot anger, "Get them both!" Simon had barely moved an inch when a powerful beam of energy flew just inches over his head, colliding with the group of irate Staryus. Simon just grinned as the small ninjas were hurled up and away, sent blasting clean out of the water, hundreds of feet above.

"You know, Caspian," said Simon, turning around to face the Dragonair, "You really shouldn't have to fear anything with the kind of power you have at your disposal."

"You think so?" asked a bewildered Caspian, "I always thought my Hyper Beam was too weak." The Dragonair and transfigured Kabutops watched as the knocked-out Staryus drifted down to the sea floor again like autumn leaves to the ground.

"There you are! Stay right there!" said another familiar voice. Simon and Caspian quickly turned around to see a Starmie, swimming frantically towards them.

"Don't tell me you got a bunch of Starmies angry at you, too…" grumbled Caspian.

"You'd be surprised how many enemies one can make over a few million years," said Simon with a heavy sigh. The Starmie stopped just a few yards away from Simon and Caspian. Despite not having a face, the Starmie was able to speak quite clearly as it tried to catch its breath.

"I'm not here to fight," said the Starmie, "I was hoping I'd find you before my students had gone and done something rash."

"It would seem you are too late, my friend," said Simon with a friendly smile, "Good to see you again, Master Fathom."

"Likewise," said the Starmie as he and Simon bowed towards each other as a show of respect, "I never imagined my best students would gang up on you like this after I told them of a mighty Kabutops warrior who had been the only Pokémon to ever beat me at a sparring match many years ago."

"That would explain a lot," remarked Simon, "I hate to leave so quickly, but I have a task on hand that must be complete and with great haste."

"I was hoping you would stay and chat, but okay," said Master Fathom, "Please be sure and visit me the next time you're in the area. Maybe you should be going anyway, especially before these little buffoons wake up."

"I trust you will teach them the error of their ways?" asked Simon with a smirk on his face.

"That and so much more…" said Master Fathom with cruel laughter, "Yep! They'll think twice about just going up and trying to swat someone, you can be sure of that."

"Maybe I'll be able to visit within the next two years," said Simon, "Until then, farewell my friend."

"Farewell, Simon," said Master Fathom as Simon and Caspian made a hasty exit away from the small piles of unconscious Staryus.


	6. Section 6

**-97-**

George and Joyce could hardly have been more proud of their students. The entire class had performed very well and the Ballet Instructor Panel had been quite impressed so far. The group of 9 married Gardevoir couples as well as two married Kirlia couples had enjoyed one performance after another throughout the morning and well into the afternoon. Joyce, George and their colleagues were all in traditional ballet attire with their sparkling silver and diamond tiaras and the shimmering red sashes tied around their waists. The instructor panel spanned over 200 years of experience with the oldest Gardevoir couple being married over 190 years. In a way, the instructor panel showed just how few Kirlias and Gardevoirs had strived to not only become ballet masters, but also to become teachers of an wonderful art held so dear by all of the Gardevoir species.

"George and Joyce," said Evelyn to the pair of young instructors, "You have done very well teaching the little ones about ballet. It has been decades since I've seen a group of dancers with so much determination and talent." Evelyn was the wife of the oldest Gardevoir couple of ballet teachers in all of Olympus. She and her husband Owen were the leaders of the Instructor Panel and had the final say in all matters concerning ballet in the city of Olympus. They quickly returned their attention to Josh and Ella, the pair of off-colored Kirlias, as they performed their free-form routine together.

"Just flawless," remarked Owen, "Simply flawless." Josh and Ella soon ended their performance and bowed towards the instructors as they applauded the young dancers.

"Well done, Josh and Ella!" said George with delight.

"You two did better than we could have ever expected!" declared Joyce with happiness, "Great job!"

"Great job, indeed," said a smiling Owen with an appreciative nod, "Josh and Ella: your performance was wonderful. You two may go now. You are both well on your way to earning your tiaras and that's no joke, either." The other Gardevoir and Kirlia instructors nodded their heads in agreement. Josh and Ella were ecstatic as they left the main room of the dance studio and went out into the hallway. As soon as the Kirlias had left the room and closed the door behind them, the ballet instructors began to confer about the day's performances so far. They spoke not a word as they glanced at each other for several minutes, communicating only with telepathy. Outside the room, some of the Kirlia dancers had pressed their ears against the door, hoping to overhear the conversation. Of course, the young Kirlias could hear nothing and the lasting silence in the dance room only made them all the more nervous.

"I'm telling you, we're toast," said one Kirlia with despair.

"How could you talk like that?" said Josh with a scowl, "They all loved our group and free-form performances!"

"Be quiet!" whispered Ella angrily with her right ear against the door, straining to hear what was happening in the adjacent room, "I can't hear them talking with you two jabbering!" Ella and two other Kirlias listened carefully as the ballet instructors finally started to speak.

"George and Joyce," said Evelyn with a bright smile, "You and your students have vastly exceeded our expectations."

"Much agreed," remarked a delighted Owen, "The rest of the Instructor Panel agrees that your students are indeed ready for their first performance on stage and before an audience."

"You really think so?" asked a flabbergasted Joyce, "Oh, George! I'm so happy I think I'm going to faint!"

"If you do, I'll catch you," said George with joy, "Thank you very much Owen and Evelyn!"

"All we ask is that you lead your students onward and help them prepare for what we hope will be one of the best ballet performances in Olympus this year," said Owen, "Also, we all agree that some of your students are very, very close to earning their tiaras. After all, earning the mark of ballet mastery is one of the greatest honors in any Gardevoir city." George and Joyce smirked at each other before slowly turning their gaze upon Owen and Evelyn.

"You think our students are great, you haven't seen anything yet," said Joyce with a grin.

"That's right," said George with a nod, "Our star students have yet to perform their free-form routine." Owen nodded his head.

"Yes, of course," said Owen, "Please show them in now." Evelyn had a metal clipboard in her hands. She scanned down the list of names until she came to what she was looking for.

"Here we go," said Evelyn with a smile, "Our last performers of the day shall be Gremlin and Crystal."

"Crystal, eh?" asked Owen, "If my memory serves me correctly, she is the youngest daughter of Wallace, the Captain of the Olympus Elite Guard."

"She's one of the brightest students in the entire class," remarked Joyce, "I'll show them in now." Joyce stood up from her chair and made her way to the door. The ballet instructors watched as Joyce opened the door and called for the last two students to get ready for their performance.

"Gremlin…" said a skeptical Owen as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Gremlin… what a strange name for a Kirlia."

"That's because I'm not a Kirlia!" cackled Gremlin with a toothy grin as he entered the room with Crystal at his left side. The young female Kirlia tightly held onto the Sableye's hand with a bright smile on her face. With the exception of George and Joyce, all the instructors were shocked. Never before had any of them witnessed or even heard of a Sableye who had learned ballet and was also part of one of the top ballet classes in Olympus for that matter. Evelyn erupted with laughter

"A Sableye as a ballet dancer!" laughed Evelyn, "Now I've seen everything!" Gremlin smirked at the laughing, old Gardevoir.

"And a rather tall Sableye at that," remarked Owen with a smile as he gazed at Gremlin, "He's only six inches shorter than most Kirlias. Nonetheless, if George and Joyce say he's one of the best students in their class, then I think we're in for quite a rare treat here."

"I'll say!" said Evelyn, unable to stifle her laughter, "I haven't had a good laugh like this in decades!"

"Please pull yourself together," said Owen sternly to his wife as he faced Gremlin and Crystal with a smile on his face, "You may begin at any time." The other instructors looked on with great anticipation, wondering what was about to happen. Gremlin flicked his right hand at a nearby record player and in a matter of moments the song of their choice filled the room: The Russian Trepak from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker Suite. The instructors were shocked and amazed as Gremlin and Crystal worked together in perfect tandem while performing their fast-paced routine. Only George and Joyce were not surprised by the performance as they had spent the last few weeks helping the two dancers plan and fine-tune the high-energy and absurdly difficult routine. As for the other ballet teachers, they could hardly believe what they were seeing. A few Gardevoirs suspected that either Gremlin or Crystal was cheating, using their powers to assist them with the difficult dance steps and techniques. A few minutes later, when the song came to a sudden end, no one was laughing anymore. Evelyn glanced at Owen in shock. Gremlin and Crystal bowed politely towards the group of twelve ballet instructors. To say they were all amazed was an understatement.

"Am I day dreaming, Owen?" asked Evelyn with utter disbelief, "Or did I just witness one of the finest performances I've ever seen in my life?"

"I think they cheated!" snapped another Gardevoir, "They must have used their powers; otherwise, how else could they have performed all those techniques with such flawless precision?" A glare from George and Joyce quickly gave the Gardevoir the message that he needed to be silent.

"I sensed no instance at all where they could have used their psychic and ghost abilities," explained George, "Besides, Joyce and I have kept a close eye on them the whole time they were practicing their routine. The only things they used to succeed at their free-form dance were a great sense of balance, knowing each other's strengths and weaknesses, plus a very high degree of raw talent. My wife and I were not kidding when we said Gremlin and Crystal were the star performers of the class."

"Much agreed," declared Owen, "Gremlin, Crystal: that was a wonderful performance! Thank you both so very much for working so hard on your routine!" George faced Gremlin and Crystal.

"Indeed, thank you both very much," said a delighted George, "Now, I need you both to please wait outside with the other students. The Instructor Panel needs to confer before declaring their final judgment."

"Will do," replied Gremlin as he and Crystal started to leave the room together.

"That went much better than I though it would," whispered Crystal with great joy and relief.

"Do I really stick out like a sore thumb because of my height or something?" muttered Gremlin.

"I think you're just fine, Gremlin," giggled Crystal, "Those teachers just didn't think a Sableye could dance. Plus, I do have to admit, you do look a bit strange in Kirlia ballet attire. Still, I think you look cute." Gremlin chuckled nervously as he and Crystal walked out the door, closing it quietly in their wake. As soon as the door was closed the Instructor Panel, the 20 Gardevoirs and 4 Kirlias, needed very little time before they came to a decision.

"I don't think we need to mince words here," said Owen with immense delight, "As head of the Olympus Ballet Instructor Panel and with the consent of all the ballet instructors in Olympus, I declare George and Joyce, that your class is ready for its first real stage performance." Despite the fact that their students had performed so very well, George and Joyce were still surprised how the other ballet instructors had come to such a decision in so little time.

"You may begin preparations for your class's first major performance at once," said Evelyn happily, "Considering the talent you have in your class, we can all expect a wonderful exhibition this spring." George and Joyce didn't waste a moment as they jumped off their chairs, ran across the dancing studio floor and threw open the door at the opposite end of the room. Owen chuckled when he heard the group of young Kirlias cheer with sheer delight when they got the news.

"Imagine the little ones' reaction if they knew that some of them were very, very close to earning their tiaras," said Evelyn with warm and gentle laughter.

"We will definitely have to keep a close eye on Gremlin and Crystal in particular," said Owen, "I have a feeling we have yet to really see what they are capable of." The other ballet teachers nodded their heads in agreement.

**-98-**

The peaceful days and weeks continued uninterrupted in the small town of Gardev. It was now mid-fall in the mountain village: the massive forests as far as the eye could see were covered with vibrant patches of yellows, oranges and reds. Day after day, Artemis would watch as the snow level descended, bit by bit covering the mountainsides with fresh snow. If anything, Artemis had learned greater patience from the Guardians of Gardev and his careful planning was finally starting to yield results.

"You really mean it?" asked Artemis with great joy, "You're really going to let me see your underground laboratory?"

"That's right," was Mack's friendly reply, "You've been wanting to see my little facility for the last few months and I think you're ready now."

"Thank you, Mack!" said Artemis happily, "Shall we go down there now or later this afternoon, perhaps?"

"Now is a good time," said Mack, "Follow me. Aura is already down there." Artemis followed behind the winged Guardian with building anticipation. Now the devious young Gardevoir could finally get a look at the wonderful machines and weapons that Mack and Aura safeguarded. Artemis had to be careful though as to not draw any suspicion to himself. This was one of those times Artemis was thankful for the rigorous training of the Olympus Elite Guards to shield his mind and keep everyone around him in the dark about his true intentions. Before long, the two Gardevoirs had arrived in the mansion's immense basement. Mack led Artemis right to the false wall in the concrete foundation.

"Don't betray my trust, Artemis," warned Mack as he glanced over his shoulder at the young, off-colored Gardevoir, "I really want to trust you, Artemis. The things you are about to see down there you must always keep to yourself. Is that clear?"

"I understand," replied Artemis with a nod. Artemis wasn't lying either; after all, why would he need to tell anyone else about his plans or the secrets of Mack's laboratory? It now seemed like the very tools the young Gardevoir needed to conduct his vengeance were right within his reach. Artemis watched as Mack softly tapped a certain place on the gray, concrete wall a few times. A few seconds later, a panel slid back into the wall and then slid to the left revealing a security keypad.

"Artemis: turn around please," commanded Mack. The young Gardevoir did as he was asked and the moment the Guardian's back was turned, Artemis watched closely as Mack entered a long security code on the keypad. Artemis quickly looked away as soon as Mack had finished inputting the access code.

"You can turn around now," said Mack in a friendly tone of voice. With that Artemis turned back around to face Mack with the secret security code firmly planted in his memory.

"Thanks," said Artemis. The young Gardevoir could clearly see that Mack was being very cautious and suspicious. At that moment, a feminine computerized voice could be heard.

"I am Central," said the voice cheerfully, "Welcome back, Mack. I see you have a guest today."

"Indeed, Central," said Mack, "He's going to be joining us in the lab for the day. Please grant him a Level 0 security pass."

"What? Level 0?" thought Artemis, managing to hide his frustration, "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought."

"Compliance," replied Central as a large area of the concrete wall slid back away from the two Gardevoirs a few feet and then slid to the right, revealing a hidden passageway. A door just four yards down the small tunnel opened with a soft hiss to the right as well, revealing what appeared to be an elevator.

"Subject identified as Artemis, resident of Olympus," said Central matter-of-factly, "I have granted you a temporary Level 0 security pass. You must stay near Mack or Aura at all times while down in the lab as only they can access the entire facility. Failing to stay with them or any attempts at theft or breaking and entering will result in severe punishment. Mack, do you authorize the use of deadly force?" Artemis went wide-eyed and gulped loudly with fear.

"Ha! That won't be necessary!" laughed Mack, "Artemis is our guest, not some criminal or an enemy!"

"Or so you think," thought Artemis nervously, "Still, looks like I better obey that computer for my sake."

"Very well," said Central, "Come on down, then. Also Mack, K-1 and I have some good news for you."

"Alrighty then," said Mack, "I'm on my way." Artemis watched as the concrete slab slid itself back over the security pad.

"Quite an impressive setup you have here," remarked Artemis.

"Thank you," said Mack with a grin, "Shall we descend into the lab, or do you just want to admire the craftsmanship of the hidden facility entrance?" Artemis laughed.

"Yeah, let's go," said Artemis, following close behind Mack into the elevator. Inside, the elevator was like a shiny, metal cylinder with a handrail lining the entire round wall. Artemis watched the thick door for the lab entrance slide slowly but surely back into its place. The twin metallic doors on the elevator slid shut with another soft hiss and immediately, Artemis could feel himself moving deeper underground. Only a few seconds passed until the elevator started to slow down. The twin doors opened as soon as the elevator had come to a gentle stop, revealing a long corridor with the floor, walls and ceiling made almost entirely of metal. The doors lining the hallway were also made out of shiny metal. Artemis couldn't help but step out and touch the smooth walls: they were cool to the touch, but certainly not cold. Mack came alongside Artemis and said, "This way." Artemis nodded his head and followed the Guardian down the brightly-lit hallway. Soon, he saw what appeared to be a wall made of glass, covering a large cabinet with several shelves. Now Artemis felt like a kid in a candy store, for this cabinet was filled with weapons: most of them appeared to be highly advanced guns of some sort with extra power cells and spare ammunition clips filling the smaller shelves. There were three weapons that caught his attention in particular: they were all big guns, painted dark green, and seemed to resemble the large machine guns that humans had used in recent wars.

"I see you like some of my latest designs," said Mack, pointing to each of the large weapons, "The one on your left is the FIW-70 Missile Storm. It carries a chain of 25, laser-guided micro missiles, each one with enough power to turn a large vehicle like an SUV into a scrap-heap. It fires 3 rounds per second and the general idea of this blaster is to pummel stubborn, heavily-armored targets into submission. The maximum range is 10 miles." This was pure torture for Artemis. These grand weapons were close enough for him to reach out and touch, but he soon saw another security keypad and suspected the wall of glass was not glass at all, but probably something nearly indestructible to prevent possible theft.

"No telling what other kinds of security measures Mack has taken," thought Artemis.

"The middle weapon is the FIW-71 Plasma Storm," explained Mack: the guns all looked alike except for some minor differences, "It's a Level 3 Turbo Plasma Cannon, designed for use against light to medium armored vehicles or against stubborn, well-protected infantry. It fires 300 rounds per minute- that's 5 rounds a second, has an effective range of 1,000 meters and each of its large power cells has enough juice for 900 rounds."

"Sheesh! Any of these weapons would be perfect for destroying that Ninetails!" thought Artemis with growing frustration, "But I can't so much as touch them!"

"Lastly, the blaster on the right is the FIW-72 Ion Storm," said Mack, continuing his lengthy explanation, "Unlike its older brothers, this Level 2 Ion Cannon is nonlethal and will merely stun any living targets briefly. However, this weapon is devastating to complex machinery and computers. The ion bolts it fires can pierce through the toughest armor and will basically stun machines, robots and computers for long periods of time without damaging them for, say, if you wanted to capture an enemy vehicle without causing loss of life. It fires only 1 round per second and has an effective range of only 200 meters. Also, the large power cells provide enough energy for 300 rounds." Artemis had heard enough of Mack going on and on about his rather splendid inventions. The long and detailed explanations were very torturous to the young Gardevoir and made him wish he could blast his way into the cabinet and make off with the three immensely-powerful weapons without any trouble. Artemis let out a heavy sigh as his eyes fell on what seemed to be a mere pistol of some sort.

"Ah. That one would be the FIW-73 Armor-Piercing Pistol," explained Mack, "Though it only fires 1 round every 30 seconds and has a limited range of about 100 meters, each round is capable of blasting clean though several feet of solid steel. It's designed to provide a lot of power in a very small package. Each power cell only provides this weapon with ten rounds."

"So, what did you have planned for us to do down in the lab today, Mack?" asked Artemis, desperately trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"Oh, that's right…" said Mack with some embarrassment, "How long have I been droning on about these weapons?"

"A good five minutes or so," answered a grinning Artemis. Mack laughed nervously.

"Well, let's be on our way to the main control room," said Mack, once again leading Artemis onward. Artemis took one last look at the weapons case before moving on. Not more than ten yards away, the two Gardevoirs stopped at a metal door that was much larger than the others which lined the hallway. The door opened with a soft hiss: Mack and Artemis walked through the doorway in tandem. At last, Artemis got to see the main control room of the underground laboratory. There were computer consoles, keyboards, chairs and view screens throughout the large room with the sounds of electronic clicks and beeps filling the area. Small lights on the control consoles blinked like a Christmas tree. Artemis soon caught sight of the main feature in the control room: a huge view screen, roughly ten feet tall and at least 20 feet wide with but a single keyboard in front at the very center of a very wide control console that spanned the entire width of the huge screen. The screen flickered to life, showing the views from many security cameras, the readouts of the climate control and life-support systems as well as a myriad of other things.

"Welcome," said Central happily, "Nice to meet you as well, Artemis. I see you've taken a liking to Mack's inventions."

"Well…" said Artemis nervously, "He does have a lot of neat machines stored down here. I can only wonder what kinds of contraptions he's made over the years."

"Indeed, indeed," said Mack, turning to face Central's main view screen, "Speaking of inventions, didn't you say you had some news for me, Central?"

"Affirmative," replied Central, "K-1 wanted to let you know that critical repairs on the S-4 _Firefox_ were successful. The S-4 is now flight-worthy. Also, K-1 reports that routine maintenance has been completed on the S-1 Aircar, the S-5 Heavy Cargo Carrier as well as the S-12 Hovercycle."

"I take it K-1 is down in the launch bay?" asked Mack.

"Correct," answered Central, "Aura is with him as well."

"Very good," said Mack as he glanced over his shoulder at Artemis, "How would you like to get a close look at some of the finest vehicles in this world, eh?" Artemis smiled and nodded his head in reply. The juvenile Gardevoir had been discretely looking around the room: what he discovered was a few dozen cameras placed about the control room. There had been several more of them lining the ceiling in the hallway as well. One of the cameras tilted down to gaze at the curious Gardevoir.

"Is there something you need, Artemis?" asked Central.

"No, I'm just fine," was Artemis's quick reply.

"I hope so," said Central, eying the increasingly nervous Gardevoir as she trained every available camera in the room on him, "My data suggests a 78% chance of people who glance about highly-secured areas in such a discrete manner, as you have just demonstrated, tend to be plotting something."

"And… the other 22%?" asked Artemis with growing fear.

"Mere curiosity," said Central matter-of-factly.

"Come, come," said Mack, walking up to the super computer's main console, "I didn't bring Artemis down here for psychoanalysis, Central. He's our guest: you can trust him."

"As you wish, Mack," said Central as a soft beep was heard in the control room the very moment she finished her response.

"Ah!" said Mack with delight, "The doorbell! Who's at the door this time, my friend?"

"Subject identified as Simon, a Kabutops," answered Central, "Shall I grant him a Level 2 security pass as usual?"

"Yes, please show him in," requested Mack.

"Affirmative," said Central. Mack glanced back over his shoulder at Artemis with a friendly smile on his face.

"Artemis, you go ahead and go on down to the launch bay," said Mack, "I'll join you and Aura down there shortly."

"I'll have my eyes on you," said Central as a few of the cameras extended out from the walls and towards Artemis on metal arms stopping just inches from his face, "So don't try anything funny." Each mechanical arm had several joints for movement. Artemis gulped nervously while Mack laughed warmly.

"Please don't mind Central, Artemis," chuckled Mack, "She's just very suspicious of all the new people she meets."

"And rightly so," said Central sternly, glaring deep into Artemis's eyes, "We've had more than our fair share of thieves, assassins and saboteurs down here, to put things lightly."

"I'm not going to cause any trouble!" said Artemis with fear.

"Very good," said Central, her cameras still quite close to the very nervous Gardevoir, "The launch bay is down the hallway to the left once you leave the control room in sector 5. You can't miss the large metal door. Stray from that path and you will be explaining yourself to the automated security personnel." Mack was starting to get very irritated with Central's seemingly uncalled-for suspicion of Artemis.

"Central, please upgrade Artemis's security clearance to Level 2 on the double," commanded Mack.

"As you wish," said Central, her array of cameras retracting back into their proper places on the walls and ceiling, "I'll open to the door to the launch bay when you get there Artemis. Should you get lost, just ask me and I'll guide you there."

"Thanks," said Artemis as he wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"Looks like even after nearly 29,000 years of development, Central's programming still needs some fine-tuning," said Mack, laughing under his breath.

"You're telling me!" exclaimed a terrified Artemis, "Central was acting like she was going to kill me!"

"I hope you'll forgive me for that…" said Mack with a nervous smile, "It would appear the current settings for Level 0 security clearance have Central regard the target suspect with an overly-high degree of suspicion."

"That's putting things lightly," grumbled Artemis.

"Whereas Level 1 allows a subject to roam the lab so long as either Central, K-1, Aura or myself are with you. Level 2, on the other hand, allows a person to roam the lab on their own, but access must be approved by me, Aura or K-1 in order to enter any doors besides the one to the elevator shaft," explained Mack, typing quickly on the keyboard on Central's control console, "Speaking of which, I best go greet Simon. You head to the launch bay: I've already granted you access there."

"Thanks a lot, Mack," said Artemis as he started to leave the control room, still wary of Mack's super computer.

"I still have my eyes on you," said Central sternly as every camera in the room once again turned its gaze upon Artemis. The young Gardevoir said nothing as he left the control room, the door opening and closing automatically.

"Central, grant Simon Level 3 Access please," asked Mack, not wanting to take any more chances with Central's security rules.

"Affirmative," replied Central. The male Guardian only had to wait but a minute before Simon walked into the control room.

"Greetings, Mack," said Simon with a nod as his eyes fell upon the Guardian of Gardev.

"Nice to see you," said Mack with a friendly smile, "It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," said Simon with a serious tone of voice, "However, I had better be blunt as to why I'm here."

"Go on," said Mack, taking a seat, "I could go for story."

"I've managed to find one of the more… unusual ingredients that Alvin needs to make his wing serum," explained Simon, "Now I need your help in finding the last ingredient: a discarded piece of a Golem's hide."

"And how do you plan on acquiring something like that?" asked Mack with skepticism.

"My first idea involves planting sensor beacons on a few hundred Golems and then waiting for one of them to shed," replied Simon. Mack erupted with laughter.

"That will never work!" laughed Mack, "Why, a Golem only sheds its hide every 20 or 50 years! The batteries in even my best tracing beacons only last up to five years!"

"There is currently no reliable data on just how often a Golem does shed its hide," interrupted Central, "Plus, there's a good chance the beacons could be knocked loose or even destroyed well before a target Golem does shed. I estimate your chances of succeeding with this most inefficient plan in the next six months to be about 1 in 89.678 million."

"Indeed," said Simon, "Alvin desires for him and his comrades to have their wings before the next summer. Therefore, I did come up with a backup plan."

"You've never been one to give up, Simon," remarked Mack with an appreciative nod, "So, what's your idea and how can I help?"

"I need something to trade to a Kingler in exchange for the part of a Golem's hide that he has in his possession," answered Simon, "I figured you might have some shiny junk lying around that you wouldn't miss."

"Well, I certainly have no shortage of scrap and old gadgets down here," said Mack as he stood up and walked towards the control room's door, "Follow me to the storeroom." Simon only nodded his head in reply as he left the control room and followed Mack down the hallway. They didn't have to go very far until Mack stopped in front of another door and then punched in yet another secret access code. The door opened with a slight hiss and the lights in the darkened room immediately flickered to life, revealing a gigantic room that was filled with stacks of hundreds of large wooden and metal crates.

"Anything in particular that you need?" asked Mack. Simon quickly read the labels of the nearby containers: they held a variety of contents from preserved food, spare computer and machine parts, power cells to nuclear fuel rods.

"Do you have any chocolate?" asked Simon with a grin.

"A few hundred pounds of it, why?" asked Mack with a raised eyebrow, "Do Kinglers really eat chocolate?"

"Who doesn't?" replied Simon with a fiendish smile, "If that doesn't work, then maybe a crate of scrap metal will." Mack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Help yourself," said Mack as he turned around and made his way to the door, "I need to be going now. Central can show you the way out if needed. Be careful out there, Simon."

"Thank you very much, Mack," replied Simon with a nod. Almost immediately, Simon's eyes fell on a 4' by 4' crate of milk chocolate. Simon smiled and said, "Well, this should be enough. Hard to believe getting that last ingredient is going to be this easy." Simon wrapped his mighty claws around the wooden crate and closed his eyes. Just then, a bright flash lit up the room! Almost immediately, a cloud of black smoke filled the area around Simon. Now the confused Kabutops was blackened, in slight pain and wondering what on earth had just happened to him when Central's feminine voice was heard on the PA system in the store room. One of the many wall-mounted cameras in the room panned down to look at Simon.

"Sorry about that, Simon," said Central with slight remorse, "I'm afraid to mention this, but the teleportation countermeasures have been deployed throughout the lab."

"Hold on!" said Simon gruffly, "I thought the defenses of the laboratory were meant to keep intruders out only!"

"Yes, but other systems are in place to also ensure that potential enemies cannot escape as well," explained Central.

"Give me a break!" grumbled Simon, "I try to teleport out of the lab and what happens? I get electrocuted and sent directly back to the exact same place I'm standing right now?"

"That is correct," replied Central calmly. Simon snorted loudly with great contempt.

"I wish Mack had mentioned that to me earlier," said Simon with bridled anger, "At least no one saw that."

"Except for me," said Central.

"Yes, except for you…" muttered Simon, "Now, perhaps you would be so kind as to direct me back to the elevator?" Though Central may have had no face, Simon could tell the massive super computer was actually quite perplexed at his question.

"The great Simon is lost in this facility?" asked Central, "Surely you are joking."

"Of course not!" exclaimed Simon angrily, finally running out of patience, "This place is so darn clean, I can't find any scent trails at all! Plus, there is the fact that I haven't been down here in several months!"

"I'll be happy to guide you out," said Central sweetly, "Just head out the main storeroom door and take a right turn down the hallway. Enter the first door you come to on your left and then make your way down the staircase. When you get to the lowest level, keep going down… give my regards to the Earth's core…"

"Nice…" growled Simon, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know I'm just kidding," giggled Central with glee, "Head out the storeroom's main entrance, take a right down the hallway. Then, just keep walking straight down the corridor until you arrive at the elevator." Simon let out a heavy sigh and made his way out of the storeroom with the heavy crate of chocolate in tow. To put things lightly, Simon was starting to get very annoyed with Central.

"Why the heck would Mack program Central to toy with people anyway?" thought a bewildered Simon. Meanwhile, Mack had arrived at the main entrance to the launch bay. The huge, double doors slid open sideways with a soft hiss, unveiling the cavernous, underground aircraft hanger. On the expansive and shiny metal floor rested the S-1 Aircar, the S-4 _Firefox_ and the S-12 Hovercycle. The massive S-5 Heavy Cargo Carrier was resting at the opposite end of the launch bay. There stood Aura, watching Artemis as he painted a name in large golden letters on the front, left side of the gigantic vehicle.

"Well! What's going on here?" laughed Mack with delight.

"Hello, my prince!" giggled Aura with glee as he ran across the hanger floor with great haste. Mack reached out with his arms, wrapping them tightly around his lovely wife.

"Nice to see you, my princess," said Mack sweetly as he held Aura close, "So, I see you and Artemis have taken the liberty of renaming the S-5 for me, eh?" Artemis smiled as he stepped away from the large carrier and pointed at the vehicle's new name.

"What do you think, Mack?" asked Aura happily as she led her husband towards the front of the huge S-5.

"The _Titan_, eh?" said a smiling Mack with an appreciative nod, "I like the sound of it."

"Sure beats calling it the S-5 Heavy Cargo Carrier all the time, doesn't it?" giggled Aura, "Artemis helped me come up with the name." Artemis smiled and bowed slightly towards Mack.

"Certainly a good choice, Artemis," said Mack appreciatively, "Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," replied Artemis with a friendly smile. The young rogue Gardevoir may have learned patience, but he still figured that doing favors for the Guardians would help him earn their trust all the quicker.

"Did you hear the news, my darling?" said Mack as he held Aura at his side, "The supplies and equipment Alvin needs for his little science project arrived at Alakaz a few hours ago. Apparently, Mr. John Allens is expecting us to arrive within the next few hours to pick everything up."

"Ooh! We get to take a flight to Alakaz? That sounds wonderful!" said Aura with excitement, "It's been a long time since we've gotten to leave Gardev for awhile, hasn't it?"

"So it has," said Mack as his gaze fell on Artemis, "Say Artemis, how would you like to come with us?"

"You're kidding, right?" said Artemis with disbelief, "You'll take me to the city with you?"

"Why not?" said Mack, "I imagine you've never flown before and Glacian did ask Aura and I to keep watch over you." Artemis was stunned: he never imagined he would ever get to actually ride in one of the Guardians' powerful machines. Artemis seemed to be earning Mack and Aura's trust and much sooner than expected.

"I'd love to come with you!" said Artemis with sheer delight.

"I'm coming, too," said K-1, stepping out from behind the massive carrier. His eyes soon caught sight of the new writing on the S-5's armored hull.

"What do you think?" asked Aura.

"The _Titan_: certainly a good name," remarked K-1 with approval, "It's only taken Mack nearly 29,000 years to finally give a proper name to this piece of aircraft."

"Not funny," said Mack with a scowl.

"Enough talk," said Aura happily as she made her way to the _Titan's_ left entryway, "Let's get going!" Mack, K-1 and Artemis followed Aura through the doorway. The thick, metal door slid shut and locked itself as soon as soon as the Guardians and their companions had entered the mighty machine. They climbed up a narrow flight of stairs which led to a small hallway. The hallway had a row of six seats heavily secured to the wall on either side. Thick straps would keep passengers firmly in their seats. A shelf above each row of seats was meant for storing personal cargo or even weapons. Down at the end of the hallway was the entrance to the roomy cockpit. Artemis could hardly believe his eyes when he set foot in the cockpit: a large crystal-clear window surrounded the four crew control consoles, allowing for great viewing while in flight. Mack took a seat at the front control console on the right, motioning for Artemis to take a seat at the left and front control station.

"No way!" said Artemis, barely able to contain his happiness, "You're actually going to let me fly this thing?"

"Why not?" asked Mack, "I think you are more than capable."

"If you say so," said Artemis, taking a seat in the pilot's chair. Mack looked over his right shoulder at Aura and K-1.

"Aura, you handle the communications control station behind Artemis," ordered Mack, "K-1, you can take charge over the weapons and defense control station behind me."

"Affirmative, Mack," said K-1 with a nod.

"As you wish, my handsome prince," said Aura with a smile, winking at her mate as she sat down at her station.

"Excellent," said Mack as he grabbed a nearby black headset, "Everyone get buckled in and put on your headsets."

"What should I do after that?" asked Artemis as he buckled and tightened the four-point harness on his seat.

"Just sit back while I start up the S-5," replied Mack as he flipped a few switches on the control panel in front of himself, "I'm going to be the copilot for this little mission, so don't worry about crashing the _Titan_. I've got your back, plus I've enabled the Training Mode program for first-time pilots."

"You sure I can do this?" asked Artemis, gazing at all the myriad of blinking buttons, knobs and switches on his control panel, "You think that training program will really keep me from crashing this thing?"

"K-1's been developing the training program for some time," said Mack, giving Artemis a thumbs up with his left hand, "Trust me, K-1 knows exactly what he's doing when it comes to programming."

"Except," interrupted K-1 with a scowl on his face, "I have yet to properly test the S-5's training mode."

"Ah," said Artemis as he looked over his right shoulder at K-1, "So, I must be using the beta version then, right?"

"To be precise, I have yet to even begin alpha testing," replied K-1. A dreadful silence filled the cockpit. The only sound that broke the silence was the whining of the S-5's engines.

"Oh…" said Mack sheepishly, "…Whoops…"

"Just keep your head high and let Mack help you when needed. You're the first test pilot of the training program and if you are not careful, you may be the last," cautioned K-1.

"Just follow my directions and we'll be just fine," said Mack, quickly turning off the S-5's training program. Despite having to teach Artemis how to fly the _Titan_ on his own, Mack was able to guide the young Gardevoir well and soon, the S-5 was lifting off out of the launch bay. Warren took a look out the window of his office in his mansion just in time to see the _Titan_ slowly lift clear of the huge launch bay doors. The thick metal doors slowly slid back into their proper places as the S-5 flew higher and higher into the sky.

"Be careful out there, Guardians," said Warren to himself as the S-5 lurched forward and flew away from the small, mountain village with great speed.


	7. Section 7

**-99-**

Alvin had not slept a wink for the last seven days. As soon as Mack and Aura had delivered the expensive laboratory equipment and most of the remaining ingredients for the wing serum, the Gardevoir scientist immediately went to work. He refused to sleep and often had to be forced to set his work aside in order to eat. Nonetheless, Alvin stubbornly continued assembling the machinery and instruments through day and night. Now, he was putting a metal panel over an access port on the massive electron microscope, confident he had successfully assembled the intricate and very complex device. Alvin's brother, Eric, had helped him whenever possible, but only during daylight hours.

"Don't you think you're just the least bit obsessed with this operation?" asked Eric with concern, "I know you want all of us to have wings, just like the rest of the royal family, but you've done nothing but work for the last week without rest."

"I'm not doing this alone," said Alvin cheerfully, pointing with his right hand at his six Alakazams. Pestilence, Thanatos, Devastation, Virulent, Destruction and Hades were all sitting cross-legged on the floor with their eyes closed. They all seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Ah!" said a relieved Eric, "You're using the immense mental powers of your Alakazams to enhance your own intelligence."

"That, plus they are constantly using Helping Hand to lend me their strength," explained Alvin as he wiped some sweat off his brow, "Besides, all that remains is to get some electrical power to all this machinery." Eric looked about the room and whistled with amazement. For the last several months, Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David had shared a large suite in the palace. The suite was comprised of five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and a very spacious living room with fancy furniture. The living room was large enough for an Olympic-sized swimming pool to fit into the floor with a few yards to spare on each side. Now, the immense room had been taken over by crates of supplies, power generators and all kinds of scientific machines and instruments. Alvin smiled and let out a sigh as he stood up and looked around the room, admiring his handiwork. He then glanced at his motionless Alakazams.

"You may all enjoy a good rest. You've all earned it," said Alvin happily, "Thank you all so much for your help."

"It was our pleasure," said Thanatos as he opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"That was actually kind of fun," remarked Virulent with glee, "I find it utterly amazing what we can do when we combine our minds: feels like we can accomplish anything." Eric stood next to Alvin and leaned over, whispering into his brother's ear.

"Are you ever going to rename your Alakazams?" asked Eric. Alvin chuckled warmly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you've forgotten that the names my Alakazams have were the names I gave them when I first met them," said Alvin, "They like their names just fine."

"Indeed we do," said Thanatos.

"Speaking of Alakazams, where is your small brain trust these days, my dear brother?" asked Alvin.

"I'm not sure anymore," replied Eric, "I'm not worried about them, but I haven't seen Isaac, Albert, Benjamin, Thomas, Leonardo and Galileo for weeks now. Last I saw them; I said they could go out and explore Olympus and the surrounding mountains."

"I guess they are all enjoying their little expedition," said Alvin as Pestilence, Thanatos, Devastation, Virulent, Destruction and Hades slowly left the room, "They should be back before much longer, I imagine." Alvin whistled a nameless tune as he leisurely moved about the room, hooking the thick, black power cables from the large machines into some small yet powerful generators that Mack and Aura had loaned to him.

"I can't imagine what we would do without these power generators," said Eric, "I've seen quite a few things in Olympus which require electricity: ice cream machines, coffee makers, electric stoves and other such things, but I have yet to see what the source of that electrical power actually is." Alvin nodded his head as a reply.

"If there's anything I've learned about Gardevoirs, they are very good at keeping secrets," remarked Alvin. Eric took a close look at one of Mack's generators: it had a shiny, metal exterior, was shaped like a cube about the size of an average computer monitor. The top surface of the machine was riddled with a myriad of power sockets and outlets.

"Speaking of secrets," said Eric as he stared with awe at the wondrous device, "I wonder how on earth Mack came up with these machines: a power generator that requires no fuel, is practically indestructible, can continue generating electricity indefinitely and has virtually no chance of dangerous malfunctions, either from damage or a user's mistakes." Alvin shrugged his shoulders.

"I may be highly intelligent and could draw on the immense mental powers of my Alakazams for added help, but even I'm not going to try and wrap our brains around that one," said Alvin with warm laughter, "Besides, Mack has been working wonders with machinery and science for millennia!"

"Heh!" scoffed a familiar voice from behind the two Gardevoir scientists, "Imagine what I may have conjured up if Kabutops sought out wisdom far more than combat." Eric and Alvin turned around fast, laying their eyes on a familiar face.

"Simon! I'm glad to see you!" said Alvin happily.

"Glad to see me, eh?" said Simon with a friendly smile, "I never thought you would say that to me, of all people."

"Well, it's certainly a nice surprise to see you again," said a happy Eric, "So, what brings you here?" Simon shrugged his shoulders, took a blue satchel off from around his neck and left shoulder while grinning at the Gardevoir twins.

"Why, I've come bearing gifts!" declared Simon as he used telekinesis to have a few objects float out of the satchel. Alvin was flabbergasted and went slack-jawed at what he saw.

"Is… is that what I think it is?" asked Alvin with sheer disbelief. Simon smiled and nodded his head.

"I believe you needed just two rare ingredients to complete that concoction of yours," said Simon, "So, I took the time to hunt down some Dragonair feathers and a discarded piece of a Golem's hide." Alvin was wide-eyed and speechless for several moments.

"How did you find these things?" exclaimed a shocked Alvin, finally breaking the silence in the room, "Why, I figured it would take Eric, Cecil, Andre, David and me several months if not years to find those ingredients!"

"Why would you do this for us anyway, Simon?" asked Eric.

"I'll give you two good reasons…" said the old Kabutops, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "First, it was a considerable challenge to acquire these objects so quickly as well as a good test of my abilities. Second, you are both some of the best of my very few friends." Alvin was afraid to reach out and touch the white Dragonair feathers or the stony Golem hide for he was starting to think he was dreaming and that the rare items would vanish the moment he touched them.

"Thank you so much, Simon!" said Eric with glee as he tenderly plucked the soft feathers and the heavy Golem hide from the air.

"My pleasure," said Simon with a nod and a smile, "Now, I have just one request of you and your brother in return for this favor." Eric was hesitant to ask, figuring that Simon was going to challenge them to a fight.

"Dare I ask what you want in return?" said Alvin with a frown.

"It's really quite simple," said Simon with fear in his voice, "Next time I come to Olympus, I'll just need help from you Alvin and your comrades to fend off the horde of female Gardevoirs who seem absolutely obsessed with marrying me!" Alvin took one look at the feathers and stony object in Eric's hand.

"That's a small price to pay for these things," said Alvin with a nod, "We'll be glad to help."

"Very good, then," said Simon with some relief, "Thank you." Alvin again smiled and chuckled with glee.

"Well, now we can start processing the feathers and Golem hide at once!" said Alvin with immense delight as he gingerly took the ingredients from his brother's arms and made his way to the large kitchen. Eric watched as Alvin carefully set the feathers and hard gray slab on the counter and then took out a mortar and pestle as well as a few matches from one of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Simon.

"In order to extract the components I need from the feathers and Golem hide, I have to prepare the materials just right," said Alvin as he placed the feathers into the mortar and then struck the match against the countertop. The match flared to life and Simon could only watch in horror as Alvin lit the small bunch of feathers on fire.

"Don't do that!" yelled Simon with fury, "It took me weeks of rough traveling to get those feathers! Not to mention the army of stubborn Pokémon I had to deal with." Alvin blew out the match and watched the feathers burn.

"Relax, Simon," said Alvin calmly, picking up the pestle with his right hand. Eric and the infuriated Kabutops watched as Alvin quickly ground the ashes from the feathers into a fine, dark powder. A rather foul smell spread throughout the entire kitchen and soon drifted throughout the palace suite.

"Yuck!" said Eric, cringing as he held his nose, "You could have warned us that processing the feathers was going to stink!"

"I've smelled worse," said Simon, shrugging his shoulders.

"No one ever said that science smelled pleasant," said Alvin with a grin as he carefully poured the smoldering ashes into a flask and sealed it tight with a cork, "Now I'll have no trouble getting the needed compounds from the feathers."

"That's all fine and dandy," said Simon as he regained his composure, "But what will you have to do to the Golem hide?" Alvin placed the flask into a kitchen cupboard.

"The Golem hide will have to be softened," said Alvin while he bent over and opened one of the larger cupboards below the kitchen counter, "And there is only one way to do that without the use of harsh chemicals." Alvin placed a large, silvery soup vat in the sink, filled it half full of hot water and then placed it on the nearby stove. Eric may have been bewildered as to what Alvin hoped to accomplish, but nonetheless, Eric walked up and carefully placed the Golem hide shard into the vat and turned on the proper burner with the twist of a white knob.

"You're going have to boil it, eh?" asked Simon. Alvin nodded his head in reply.

"The hide has to be soft in order for me to extract some key chemicals from it," explained Alvin, "These compounds will be needed to make the bones of the wings much stronger in an effort to prevent bone fractures, which tend to be very dangerous for birds. However, unlike the average potato, this Golem hide will have to be boiled nonstop for at least a week before it will be soft enough to work with."

"What's going on here?" demanded a feminine voice from behind the two Gardevoirs and somewhat startled Kabutops.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Enrique with a disgusted look on his face as he held his wife's right hand.

"Ah, Anna," said Simon with a nod, "Nice to see you." Anna completely ignored the ancient Kabutops's greeting and focused her attention on the steaming vat on the stove.

"If that's what you're having for lunch, then I'll have nothing to do with it," said Anna angrily, wondering where the foul stench of burning material was coming from.

"I can understand that," said Simon, peering into the vat as the water started to boil, "Our stone soup does need some work."

"You're telling me!" laughed Eric.

"Say," said Simon as he glanced over his left shoulder and grinned at Anna, "Maybe my former apprentice would be so kind as to find us some wild onions?"

"That's not funny, Simon," said Anna with a scowl.

"Eric, do you have any idea what's burning in here?" asked Enrique with concern.

"What can I say," said Eric with a nervous smile, "My twin brother is conducting some experiments."

"Well, I sure hope the next ones don't smell so bad," said Anna as she started to leave the room, "By the way, Glacian has requested that all members of the royal family dine with him and Gloria tonight."

"We'll be there," said Alvin and Eric in unison.

"I should get going as well," said Simon as Anna and Enrique walked out of the kitchen together, "I wanted to pay Mack and Aura a visit before my next journey."

"See you later then, Simon," said Alvin as the old Kabutops slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Eric turned his gaze back to the boiling soup vat.

"So…" said Eric curiously, "About how long did you say we have to boil that Golem hide until it's soft?"

"Roughly one week," replied Alvin with a nod, "We'll have to take turns keeping an eye on it. On the upside, I may have the serum ready within a month."

**-100-**

Once Simon had set foot in Gardev he was actually relieved that the Guardians were quite busy at the time. Simon was all too happy to make his way to the arcade room in Warren's immense mansion to wait for Mack and Aura to meet him. He had some unfinished business to take care of. Now Simon found himself back in front of the Area 51 arcade game.

"Time to wipe out the only trace of my loss to Anna," thought Simon as he drew the blue, plastic gun from its holster. Simon watched closely as the top score board flashed on the game's screen: Anna still held the top spot, right above the old Kabutops's best score. Simon shuddered, vividly remembering the day he had to don a Gardevoir bride's wedding dress and jewelry. The feel of the Gardevoir satin his body, the clean smell, the weight of the sparkling jewelry and the fluffiness of the petticoats were all deeply branded in his mind.

"The sooner I get all the traces of THAT embarrassment out of my mind and wiped off the face of the Earth, the better!" thought Simon with a scowl, feverishly unloading his weapons on the seemingly unending hordes of deadly digital mutants and vicious virtual aliens. Simon continued his quest hour after hour, absolutely delighted that the Guardians were too busy to see him, even after most of the evening had gone by. In fact, Simon was so enthralled in the imaginary realm of Area 51 he didn't even notice the young male Gardevoir watching him while standing in the arcade's doorway. Artemis wasn't quite sure what to make of this Blaziken, feverishly playing at the old Atari machine.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Artemis hesitantly, "How did you get into the mansion, anyway?" Simon spun around fast, now staring at the adolescent Gardevoir.

"Are you new here?" asked Simon with curiosity, "Why, I've never seen your face in Gardev before."

"No one told me about you!" snapped Artemis, "I don't think the Guardians of Gardev will take too kindly to a Blaziken breaking into the mansion just to play some legacy video games!" The Blaziken only grinned at the angered Gardevoir.

"So," said Simon as his body began to shine with a blinding white light, "You must be this Artemis that I've heard so much about." Artemis shielded his eyes.

"What's it to you?" demanded Artemis as the bright light soon abated. Artemis removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes: he was shocked to see a Kabutops standing just a few yards in front of him.

"Who… who are you?" stammered Artemis with fear as he took a few steps away from the ancient Pokémon.

"So need to get so defensive, Artemis," said Simon calmly, "Surely the Guardians of Gardev told you they had a Kabutops as a dear friend, didn't they?" Artemis gasped.

"You must be Simon!" said Artemis with shock, "Simon the…!" The old Kabutops leapt in front of Artemis and placed his left claw over the young Gardevoir's mouth.

"You finish that statement and I guarantee that you shall receive the beating of your life," growled Simon.

"Sorry!" said Artemis nervously, "I didn't know your nickname in Olympus was one of your sore spots!"

"Indeed," grumbled Simon. He returned his attention back to Area 51 and sure enough, his digital adversaries had gotten the best of him yet again. All that remained was the infuriating "Game Over" screen, taunting Simon once again.

"Oh…" said Artemis remorsefully, "Sorry I disturbed you. Well, at least you got the top score… again?" Artemis looked on with wonder and disbelief as Simon entered his initials. "STG," which Artemis was certain meant "Simon the Great", was listed for all of the top scores.

"How long have you been playing this game now?" asked Artemis, "Like, 10 hours now?"

"Just 5, actually," replied Simon.

"Any particular reason why?" queried Artemis.

"I'm waiting to see the Guardians of Gardev," answered Simon.

"Well, you're going to have to wait another 4 hours or so," said Artemis with a heavy sigh, "Mack said he and Aura would be busy in their underground laboratory and to not disturb them. Central mentioned something about some sort of battle armor. I think she called it the S-100 Type I."

"That explains a lot," said Simon with a nod, "Mack has been trying to get that gizmo of his fixed ever since it was trashed when the hidden Cipher base at Mt. Terror exploded." Artemis's eyes opened wide with delight.

"You mean, the stories about Mack and Aura are true?" said Artemis with great excitement, "They really did battle Cipher?"

"Yes they did, but they would be the ones to ask about their exploits," said Simon, "In the meantime, I would certainly like some company. Care to join me for a round?"

"A round of what?" asked a perplexed Artemis. Simon chuckled and pointed at the Area 51 arcade game with his right claw.

"Oh!" said Artemis, "I'd like to, but I've never played a video game like that one before…" Simon shrugged his shoulders.

"This will be a cinch," said Simon, "Now, just step up to the machine and I'll show you how it's done." Fortunately for Simon, Artemis was a quick learner, which was good considering how little patience the tired Kabutops had left. Waiting for Mack and Aura was going to be much more tolerable with some company. In only a matter of minutes, Artemis was skillfully hunting fake aliens and mutants alongside Simon. A few hours passed without incident as the two gamers fought on and on. Meanwhile, down in the underground laboratory, Mack was met with disappointment.

"I'm afraid repairs to the S-100I are going to be impractical, nigh impossible," said a somber Central, "We'd be better off melting this unit down in one of the nuclear furnaces and making a new S-100 armor altogether."

"I'm afraid she's right," said K-1 as he heaved an electronic sigh of sadness, "The internal damage to the nano-circuitry is just too severe. The properties of the ultra alloy will make even disassembling the unit impossible with our current tools and machinery. It would take a year or two to melt this unit down for salvage as it is." Mack let out a heavy sigh.

"So this is it," said Mack, bending over to take a closer look at the blackened armor suit, "2,567 years of service have come to an end. I'm glad it served us so well." Aura stood closely behind Mack with her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Here are the scan results," said Central as several images flashed on a nearby view screen, "It took precisely 8.79 hours to complete the diagnostics."

"The results say that 87% of all systems are destroyed with only about 5% still active. The rest have all suffered considerable damage," explained K-1. For Mack, who had so few friends throughout his long journey, this was like saying goodbye to an old and very dear friend.

"Very well," said Mack with a nod, "Have the R-25's take the S-100I and start the salvage operation in the morning. Thank you Central and K-1 for trying: I really appreciate that."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, Mack," said Central firmly.

"Ditto" was K-1's cheerful reply. Mack turned around and faced his wife with a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess the four of us will have to put our heads together and try to design the S-100J," said Mack happily, "And whatever we build, we're going to need 3 of them."

"3, sir?" asked Central with curiosity, "Why so many?"

"First, we're going to replace the older S-100F that you use, Central," said a smiling Mack, gazing into one of Central's nearby cameras, "Of course, the other two sets of battle armor will be required to help keep myself and my lovely wife safe."

"Great!" said K-1 with enthusiasm, "So, where should we begin? Drafting? Beta-testing experimental systems…?"

"I think we'd better start with seeing our guests!" said Aura, remembering that Simon had been waiting for her and Mack for several hours now.

"Yikes! You're right!" said Mack, shocked, "I totally forgot!"

"You two had better be on your way, then," said K-1, "Central and I will begin work on the S-100 Type J armor at once." As the Guardians of Gardev ran down the laboratory corridors and made their way back to the ground surface, Artemis and Simon were still dealing out plenty of punishment to the digital monsters of Atari's Area 51.

"You're actually pretty good at this," said Simon with a friendly smile, "Your score is almost half of what mine is."

"Want to make a wager then? I'll bet I can beat you!" said Artemis with a grin.

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Simon, "I'm not going to make the mistake of challenging a skilled Gardevoir again." Simon glanced over his shoulder as he heard what sounded like either two humans or two Pokémon running down the hallway. A few moments later, Simon saw a pair of unmistakable winged Gardevoirs standing in the doorway, panting with exhaustion.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said an embarrassed Mack, trying to catch his breath, "I'm afraid a little experiment took far more time than I had expected."

"Yeah," said Aura sheepishly, "Sorry about that…"

"No worries, my fiends," said Simon calmly, "I haven't been bored or anything while waiting for your arrival."

"So," said Aura as her breathing returned to normal, "You needed to see Mack and me about something?"

"Indeed I did," replied Simon, "I just wanted to tell you that Eric and his ex-Cipher friends are soon going to have their wings." Mack and Aura glanced at each other, confused.

"Pardon me?" asked Mack, "Are you joking, Simon?"

"You mean you managed to get the Dragonair feathers and a piece from a Golem's hide in only a few weeks?" asked Aura with awe.

"The soft, white feathers of a Dragonair were actually quite easy to locate, thanks to an old friend of mine by the name of Caspian," explained a smiling Simon, "As for the Golem hide, all it took was giving a group of Kinglers 100 pounds of chocolate."

"Kinglers actually eat chocolate?" asked a bewildered Aura.

"Who doesn't?" asked Mack with warm laughter.

"Is the only reason you came here was to tell us the news?" asked Aura sweetly, "Or are you seeing someone in Olympus?" Simon growled loudly.

"How dare you!" said Simon with anger, waving his claws at Aura.

"Um, Simon!" said Artemis frantically, "You're getting beaten to a pulp by those aliens!"

"WHAT?" thundered Simon. He turned his gaze back onto the arcade game once again to greet a "Game Over" on his screen.

"What a pity," said Aura with a sly smile, "You almost got the top score… again."

"Hrmph!" scoffed Simon while he slid the plastic blue gun back into its holster on the left side of the Atari machine, "I think I've had enough of this child's play anyway."

"Me too," said Artemis as he put his fake red gun away, not caring if the malicious aliens defeated him now. Mack took a glance at the arcade game as Artemis and Simon both entered their initials onto the high score board.

"Hey!" said an impressed Mack, "You got one of the highest scores on your first try?"

"Not too shabby for a rookie, huh?" said Artemis with delight, proud of his accomplishment.

"Perhaps you are done playing with these toys," said a grinning Mack, "And would like to fire off some real weapons instead?" Artemis's eyes opened wide: never in his wildest dreams did he ever think Mack would even let him hold one of his great weapons. Now the scheming Gardevoir was delighted for now Mack was going to hopefully give him some weapons training at last.

"Sure! I'd love to!" said Artemis with glee.

"Then just come with me down to the shooting range and we'll squeeze off a few rounds," said Mack.

"I'm coming to!" said an excited Aura.

"And I am going to bed," said Simon, taking one last look at Artemis. The young Gardevoir froze with fear when he saw Simon coldly gazing at him.

"Is… is something wrong?" asked Artemis nervously.

"Hmmm…" said Simon, deep in thought, "Are you hiding something?"

"No! Why?" asked Artemis with a frown.

"Just wondering…" said Simon with a shrug of his shoulders, "For a moment there I didn't like what I was sensing, but maybe I'm just too tired to focus my powers. Have a good night, young one and to you two love birds as well."

"Good night, Simon," said Mack softly.

"Sweet dreams," said Aura sweetly as Simon made his way out of the arcade. As soon as the Kabutops had left the area, Mack turned his gaze upon Artemis.

"Shall we be off to the lab now?" asked Mack eagerly. Artemis replied with a smile and a nod of his head. It seemed like only a matter of moments had passed until Artemis found himself back in the secret underground lab. Once again, he was very observant and kept a watchful eye on Mack.

"Looks like Mack is very trusting…" thought Artemis as he followed closely behind the Guardians, "A few weeks have gone by and he hasn't even changed his security codes!" Mack and Aura led the young Gardevoir into the cavernous shooting range, the door closing automatically behind them. As Mack entered a secret code that Artemis had not yet seen, the young Gardevoir quickly memorized it. The goal of hunting down the malevolent Ninetails seemed ever closer. Still, his encounter with Simon right before the ancient Kabutops departed from the arcade had spooked the young Gardevoir. For only a moment, did Simon see Artemis's true intentions or was it just a fluke? Whatever had happened, Artemis was now on his guard and decided that not only did he need to be more cautious, but maybe he should steer clear of Simon at all costs.

"Here you go," said Mack as he handed Artemis one of the guns from the secure weapons case. Artemis was disappointed, for Mack had handed him a shotgun and not a plasma pistol or rifle.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aura with concern.

"I guess…" said Artemis with a frown, "I guess I was expecting something more… advanced."

"Ha!" laughed Mack, "You think I'm going to trust a rookie with my best weapons? Besides, that's not your average shotgun. That is a semi-automatic 12 Gauge and doesn't require you to cock it every time you take a shot."

"I guess so," said Artemis, trying to sound more grateful. To him, any weapon training was better than none at this point.

"Now, just walk up to the counter over there," said Mack, pointing at one of the stations at the range, "And I'll get you some shells and ear muffs." Artemis faithfully did as he was asked while Mack grabbed a box of green shotgun shells and then passed Aura and Artemis some black, plastic ear muffs.

"Believe me," giggled Aura, "These weapons can be very loud, so you should always try to protect your hearing." Mack gently took the rifle from Artemis and quickly loaded eight of the green shells into the shotgun.

"Now, this thing has a bit of a kick to it when you fire," said Mack, "So you should hold the gun out, like this with the butt pressed hard against your shoulder." Mack demonstrated the proper handling of the shotgun.

"Otherwise, if you don't have the shotgun tightly against your shoulder when you fire it, you might end up with some nasty bruises," cautioned Aura. Mack handed Artemis the shotgun with care. The off-color Gardevoir gingerly held the weapon in the exact manner that Mack had shown him, pointing the business end of the shotgun downrange.

"Now, I'm going to turn the safety off," said Mack as he reached behind the trigger and pressed in a small black button, "Fire when you are ready." Artemis nodded his head and pulled the trigger. Mack and Aura gasped as a loud boom echoed in the room while Artemis fell backwards from the shotgun's recoil. He landed hard on his rear with the gun tightly in his arms, making sure he didn't drop or accidentally fire the deadly device.

"Oh, dear!" said Aura with shock, "Are you hurt, Artemis?"

"Just my pride," grumbled Artemis as he staggered to his feet.

"Here, let me take that off your hands," said Mack as he gently took the weapon from Artemis and immediately turned on the safety right before ejecting the remaining seven shells.

"Mack, dear," said Aura, "Maybe you should have given him something smaller to start with?"

"You're right, that's for sure," said Mack, his face turning red from embarrassment, "I should have thought of that." While Artemis dusted himself off, Mack traded the shotgun for a much more manageable pistol.

"Yeah!" said Aura with approval, "That one should be a good weapon for him to start with." Artemis figured that after falling to the floor because of the shotgun, a pistol would be a better gun to start out with.

"Here you go," said Mack, holding out the black pistol towards Artemis, "This is a Glock17 9mm pistol. I think you'll find this little one much easier to manage."

"I'll say," giggled Aura, "If you fall flat on your back firing this gun, you have no future as a marksman if you ask me." Artemis was glad that at least the Guardians had a sense of humor and wanted to help him. Mack quickly showed the young Gardevoir how to handle the 9mm pistol and soon, Artemis had his gun aimed downrange at a set of 17 targets, 50 meters away.

"Let's see how many of those targets you can hit," said Mack. Artemis said not a word when he pulled the trigger. The small gun was still rather loud and the slight kick did manage catch Artemis off guard.

"Can I try again?" asked Artemis with embarrassment.

"Sure, go ahead," said Mack with a friendly smile. With that, Artemis returned his attention back to the targets and took aim. Several booms echoed in the large room as sixteen of the wooden targets were pierced by the small metal slugs.

"Wow! Nice shooting!" said Aura with glee.

"Nintendo, eh?" asked Mack with a grin. Artemis laughed.

"That actually was easier than trying to play Area 51," said Artemis happily. He, as well as the Guardians, spent another good half an hour down in the lab's shooting range, firing a small variety of weapons for practice: just to pass the time. Before long, the Guardians and even Artemis were getting tired and decided they should get to bed and get some much-needed rest. Artemis was going to sleep well tonight, knowing without a doubt he had earned Mack and Aura's trust. All he needed now was access to some of Mack's advanced blasters as well as gaining entry into the underground launch bay. Artemis knew he would have to be patient in order for those two loose ends to be taken care of. Then, his time to strike would, at last, be imminent…

**-101-**

All was quiet in the Gardevoir city of Olympus, nestled in the pristine white glaciers on the aptly-named peak of Mt. Ivory. Peaceful days were almost always the norm and the Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts dwelling in the hidden metropolis wouldn't have it any other way. Only the youngest Gallades of the Elite Guards were eager for combat or something, anything that would break the monotony of guard duty. On this quiet Saturday morning, Gremlin was once again in ballet class with Crystal dancing at his side. The Sableye was starting to notice how the young, blue-haired Kirlia was becoming very attached to him. He was very nervous for many reasons, but mostly because no one had ever talked with him about what to do should he find a suitable mate. Still, he continued to work on the improvement of his talent in dance, glad the Kirlias he worked with were so accepting and also delighted to dance with him. However, the tranquil peace and quiet in the white marble palace was about to be shattered. With all of his friends gone for the morning with the exception of Eric, Alvin was now ready to begin the final stages for the creation of the wing serum. K-1 had joined them that morning to serve as a mobile super computer.

"Now, are you sure the guards said this palace suite was unoccupied?" asked Alvin sternly.

"That's what Wallace told me," replied Eric, "He said we could use this room as long as we don't make a mess."

"That may prove impossible," said Alvin, "The creation of the wing serum tends to be… well… let's just say you wouldn't want to try this in a room full of fragile and expensive things." K-1 walked into the living room, his metallic feet clanking softly against the smooth marble floor.

"I've finished the requested scan," reported K-1, "I can confirm that all objects in this room can easily be replaced."

"Excellent!" said Alvin with glee, "Then let's be off to the kitchen to get started. Mixing this stuff up in there should help minimize any damage that may occur."

"Damage?" asked Eric with mounting fear, "You also had K-1 make sure that everything in these rooms is expendable? What the heck are you planning to do, Alvin?"

"Take it easy, dear brother," said Alvin with a calm tone of voice, "I just want to make absolutely sure that Glacian won't be too angry with us just in case of an accident or other unforeseen consequences, like an explosion." At that moment, Andre came rushing into the room with a large cardboard box in his arms, filled to the brim with vials, beakers and flasks.

"Here! I got all the stuff you wanted!" said a very cheerful Andre as he plopped the large box down on a kitchen counter.

"Andre! Be more careful with that stuff!" shrieked Eric.

"What's wrong with him?" asked a concerned Andre to Alvin, "He's been so jumpy for the last few weeks."

"Eric is worried of the likelihood of a large explosion occurring if the materials for the serum are not handled properly," said K-1 bluntly, "I would have to agree with him: I do not feel like standing in the middle of a fireball today."

"That makes two of us," said Eric angrily.

"Come, come…" said Alvin reassuringly, "No need to be so frantic, either of you. All we have to do is follow the directions I wrote out from memory and everything will be just fine. It's not like we're playing around with gunpowder, dynamite, C4 or U237 here."

"I don't think Glacian would have allowed us to work anywhere near Olympus if we were using nuclear material, let alone high explosives!" laughed K-1.

"Good point," said Eric, not feeling the least bit relieved.

"K-1, you can leave us now. Thank you very much for your help," said a very grateful Alvin.

"My pleasure," said K-1 with a nod, "I'll be on my way, then." K-1 walked out of the room while Alvin tenderly unpacked the large box, carefully setting several dozen sealed vials, flasks and beakers filled with a vast array of materials and liquids on a nearby counter.

"Farewell, Eric and Andre," said K-1, calling out from the main entrance to the set of rooms, "See you later and please be as careful as possible."

"Will do," said an uneasy Eric.

"Here are your notes, Alvin," said Andre happily, handing Alvin a clipboard with several sheets of paper clipped onto it.

"Perfect," said a smiling Alvin, quickly taking a look through the 30 some pages of scribbles and doodles, "Alright." Alvin turned his gaze upon the chemical and compound vessels, picking them up one at a time to carefully scrutinize each ingredient, making absolutely certain he had everything he needed and in the proper amount. Alvin eyed the last ingredient, the ashes from the Dragonair feathers, closely.

"Are you certain there is no chance of an explosion, Alvin?" asked a very worried Eric.

"So long as we handle these materials with care, we should be fine. Now, just follow my directions and we'll have the serum all mixed up," explained Alvin.

"You mean it's going to be ready today?" asked Andre eagerly.

"I'm afraid not," replied Alvin as he adjusted his glasses, "There will still be a few other procedures to follow to complete the serum, but it should only take a good 8 more days for everything to be set, so long as we get started now." With great caution and tender care, the trio of Gardevoirs worked for hours mixing up the various powders, chemicals and all sorts of materials all while following Alvin's concise directions.

"So, just a few more things to add and the serum will nearly be complete then?" asked Andre.

"That is correct," answered Alvin cheerfully, "Now we just need to add the last two compounds: the ashes of some Dragonair feathers and a protein extract I prepared from the Golem hide."

"I don't suppose you know what all the ingredients in this crazy concoction are all for, do you?" asked a curious Andre.

"I'd kind of like to know the same," said Eric with wonder.

"Maybe another time," was Alvin's hasty answer, "I could literally go on for days and days about how the serum works and how each of its individual ingredients adds their own little effects to this mixture. However, I will say this: without the Dragonair feathers and the right compound from the Golem hide, what we have before us is merely an explosive chemical roughly 10 times more powerful than C4." Eric and Andre frowned and took a few steps away from the tall beaker in the middle of the counter, filled with a bubbling and translucent blue liquid. Alvin erupted with laughter.

"You don't have to be afraid!" laughed Alvin, "The only thing that will cause this stuff to detonate is exposure to open flames, which you may have noticed are completely absent from this entire area."

"What about those weird ghost torches?" asked Andre fearfully. Alvin glanced up at one of the torches hung on a nearby wall. The blue fire burned very cool at about room temperature and burned all the time without fuel.

"I think we're safe from those," said Alvin as he carefully picked up the large 1 liter beaker with his hands and then placed it into a large soup vat, "Nonetheless, I'd rather not find out, how about you guys?" Andre and Eric nodded their heads in agreement. They watched as Alvin picked up a large syringe, roughly an inch wide and 6 inches long with a 2 inch long needle. He pressed down on the plunger and emptied a thick, gray liquid into the beaker. Almost instantly, the mixture on the beaker changed colors from blue to more of a forest green. Alvin took another look at his notes.

"Now for the Dragonair feather ashes…" said Alvin, reading the top of the last page of his notes, "I find this rather funny, though. I can't quite remember why I placed the beaker into a strong steel container like this soup vat." Eric and Andre glanced nervously at each other.

"Oh, well," said Alvin, shrugging his shoulders as he picked up and then opened a flask, filled with the feather ashes, "Time to add the last ingredient." Andre and Eric watched closely as Alvin poured the dark powder into the beaker. They looked on as the beaker started to shake, smoke and bubble profusely.

"What's it doing now?" asked a now very scared Andre.

"To be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea," said Alvin while he quickly read the bottom of his last page of notes, "Ah, ha! I plumb forgot that a powerful explosion was a necessary result when the final ingredient is added!"

"Then what the heck are we standing here for? Run for it!" shouted Eric as he and Andre made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Alvin followed close behind with his notes under his left arm.

"Take cover behind the couch! It should be able to withstand the blast!" shouted Alvin. The three Gardevoirs dove behind the large wooden couch with bright red cushions and upholstery. The three Gardevoirs covered the eyes and closed their eyes as black smoke from the quaking beaker started to fill the entire room.

"Glacian's going to have out heads for this!" shouted Eric.

"That's if Wallace doesn't get to us first!" yelled Andre with a loud gulp of fear. At that instant, a loud boom shook the entire palace as a huge fireball filled the kitchen, the living room, the bedrooms and the bathroom of the borrowed palace suite. Fortunately for the three Gardevoirs, the flames shot over their heads, blocked by the surprisingly-sturdy couch. Wallace slipped off his feet and dropped to the ground, surprised by the loud explosion while Glacian and Gloria glanced at each other as they sat on their golden thrones.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Glacian.

"That makes two of us," said Gloria with shock as she and Glacian stood up and immediately made their way to the location of the explosion. Meanwhile, Wallace was leading every available Gallade towards the smoking area of the palace.

"Now what's going on back there?" thought Wallace with a heavy sigh, "It better not be who I think it is!" As the King and Queen of Olympus and the Elite Guards made their way towards the source of the blast, Andre finally gathered enough courage to poke his head out over the top of the burning couch to take a look at the destruction. Everything in the room: paintings, curtains and furniture was either blackened, smoldering or on fire. Smoke poured out of the kitchen, filling the room with one of the foulest smells Andre could remember.

"Sheesh!" shouted Andre as he held his nose, "It smells like we blew up a sewer main or something!"

"Actually, we managed to blow up the kitchen and most of this suite!" grumbled Eric as he glared at his brother.

"Looks like I should have read the last page of my notes sooner, eh?" said Alvin sheepishly as he stood up and made his way back to the smoking kitchen.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there?" asked a shaken Andre.

"The worst is now behind us," replied Alvin with nervous laughter, "At least until Glacian, Gloria and Wallace get their hands on us, anyway." Andre and Eric followed close behind Alvin as they all entered into the remains of the kitchen. Oddly enough, all the furnishings appeared to be intact, although thoroughly blackened. The soup vat had faired the worst in all of this: it now looked like an oversized, blackened coconut with several bulges jutting out in many directions. Alvin picked up the vat and quickly took a look at the unfortunate vessel and at the mixture of chemicals and glass inside.

"Looks like the vat managed to hold itself together," said Alvin with a sigh of relief, "I'll be able to strain all the glass from the serum, but this vat is now only fit for recycling."

"That's an understatement…" said Eric with a heavy sigh, "I sure hope they aren't going to force us to clean up this mess…"

"Even if we don't have to," gulped Andre with building terror, "We're still going to have a LOT of explaining to do!"

"Alright! Who's in there?" shouted Wallace with rage from the entrance of the smoldering palace bedroom suite, "Simon! I'm going to have your head for this mess, make no mistake about it!" The smoke was starting to clear and the small fires in the living room and adjoining rooms were now all smoldering.

"Um!" said a terrified Andre, "Simon's not here, Captain!"

"He's not?" asked Wallace, his voice much more calm and gentle than just moments ago, "For some reason I expected him to be the cause of this disaster." Alvin carried the bulging and warped soup vat out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Sorry about the mess, Wallace," said Alvin, smiling nervously at the looming Gallade, "I completely forgot that an explosion has to occur in order for my wing serum to be properly cured."

"At least you didn't bring the palace down because of your little experiment," said Wallace, glancing around the room, "You're all very lucky that there was nothing priceless or important in here."

"Looks like K-1's analysis was 100% correct," whispered Eric to Alvin. Alvin nodded his head in reply.

"Nonetheless, I hope the three of you now know better than to try practicing alchemy while on the palace grounds, is that clear?" asked Wallace sternly.

"You mean…" said Alvin, "You're not mad at us?"

"I'm just glad you are all okay and that no one got hurt," said Wallace with a sigh, "I know the wing serum means a lot to you and your friends, Alvin." Just then, Glacian and Gloria entered the smoldering living room.

"Is everyone alright?" asked a concerned Glacian.

"We're all okay," replied a remorseful Eric, "Sorry about blowing this place up like that…"

"Well, this room did need redecorating," admitted Glacian, "And those paintings you ended up burning were rather ugly, anyway."

"You guys just head back to your own bedroom suite while we have the maids and servants come in here to clean things up," said Gloria with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Thank you very much," said a very grateful Eric, Alvin and Andre in unison as they started to leave the room.

"Hold it…" said Wallace as the three ex-Cipher Gardevoirs stopped in their tracks.

"Yes, Wallace?" asked Andre. Wallace loomed over the three Gardevoirs with a look of anger on his face.

"You three ever try that again and you're going to wish you'd never been born! Am I clear?" thundered Wallace.

"Yes!" said Alvin and company simultaneously.

"Now you may go," said Wallace, back in a calmer mood in almost an instant. Eric and his friends did not need to be told again and soon made a hasty retreat back to their bedroom suite at the opposite end of the palace. Needless to say, Eric, Alvin and Andre drew plenty of stares from perplexed Gardevoirs when they saw the group of ex-Cipher members walk down the hallways with a smoking and thoroughly misshapen soup vat in their keep. Soon, they were back in their nice clean kitchen and Alvin was working to strain the broken shards of the shattered beaker out of the now golden-colored liquid. After that was taken care of, Alvin carefully poured the unfinished serum into a round flask and sealed it with a cork.

"I thought we were as good as dead back there," said Andre with relief, wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"We did get off pretty easy for that fiasco, make no mistake," said Alvin as he carried the plugged flask towards a white refrigerator in the back corner of the kitchen.

"We're not going to have to worry about more explosions, are we?" asked Eric with dread.

"No need to fret, dear brother," said Alvin as he opened the refrigerator and tenderly placed the large flask of golden fluid on the top shelf of the cold appliance, "The worst is clearly behind us now."

"Say, any particular reason why you need to chill that stuff?" asked a curious Andre.

"This is just one of the last two steps of making this serum," explained Alvin as he softly closed the refrigerator's door, "Now the serum needs to be cooled down to about 35 degrees _Fahrenheit and it needs to stay there for the next week while a few more chemical changes occur. Oddly enough, these subtle chemical reactions are sped up by the cold."_

_"Gadzooks, the wing serum formula doesn't really make sense at all, does it?" asked Andre to Eric._

_"This may all be scientific in nature, but it sure seems more like alchemy to me as well," replied Eric._

_"Alchemy?" said Alvin, "You could call it that. After all, the purpose of alchemy is to use bizarre chemical reactions to achieve a specified purpose, such as turning lead to gold."_

_"I suppose you've already tried that one too, eh?" asked Andre._

_"As a matter of fact, yes," replied Alvin with a smile, "I suppose if I'd had more time, I would have eventually succeeded. But, for some reason, my lead kept turning into chocolate pudding instead of gold. I never did manage to figure that one out…" Eric and Andre stared at each other with bewilderment and said nothing more to Alvin for the rest of the evening._


	8. Section 8

_**-102-**_

The next week passed by peacefully in both Gardev and Olympus. For Artemis, his dreams of vengeance continued to play out as Mack not only gave him training with his highly advanced weapons, but the Guardian had also taught Artemis how to fly the S-12 Hovercycle as well. Best of all, Artemis now had all the security codes he needed to get into the lab, to open weapons cases throughout the lab and now even could gain access to the massive underground hanger of the hidden lab. While Artemis continued to work out all the details of his plot, back in Olympus, Alvin was slowly making his way to his living room. Fortunately for Alvin and his ex-Cipher friends, Glacian and Gloria were most forgiving about the mess they'd made in the palace suite they had borrowed for the creation of the wing serum. It was now mid-autumn and the Gardev Mountains were still ablaze with bright and spectacular hues of red, yellow and orange as the trees began to shed their leaves. The brilliant fall colors were even visible from the peak of Mt. Ivory. In the palace bedroom suite Alvin was sharing with his friends, the brilliant Gardevoir scientist was opening the refrigerator in the adjoining kitchen to take a look at the serum. He tenderly picked up the cold flask and studied the chemical mixture closely. He smiled: the serum was now ready to undertake the final step in its creation.

"Good morning, dear brother," said Eric with a loud yawn. It was still very early in the morning when Alvin had awakened his friends to let them know what was happening with the wing serum and what needed to occur next.

"Good morning, indeed," said Alvin cheerfully as he placed the flask on a nearby counter. Andre, Cecil and David were right behind Eric and they too were soon standing in the kitchen.

"So, how's everyone doing, huh?" asked a drowsy Andre.

"Very well," replied Alvin with glee, "Everything is almost set. Just one more step and the serum will be ready."

"I hope we won't have to level the palace in order do that," muttered a scowling Andre.

"Ha!" laughed Alvin, "And I thought Simon was supposed to be the funniest of our friends."

"So, what's the story here?" asked Cecil gruffly, "I really could have used a few more hours of sleep." Alvin nodded his head as he removed the cork from the flask of golden liquid.

"I hope you'll all bear with me, for if we do things just right, we will all have our wings before the day is done," said Alvin as his eyes started to glow with a bright, bluish light. A cupboard opened on the opposite end of the kitchen and a large jellyroll pan floated out of the cupboard and slowly flew to the counter where it gently touched down.

"Now, how about you tell us what's up?" asked Cecil impatiently.

"There is just one final step to go and it's also the most simple," said Alvin as he carefully poured the unfinished serum into the jellyroll pan. The golden fluid had the consistency of water and even splashed as it was poured into the pan.

"It's a good thing the weather is sunny and pleasant today," remarked Alvin as he shook the last few drops of the thin serum into the shallow pan, "All that remains is to leave the serum exposed to direct sunlight for about 5 hours. The solar radiation will aid in a few minor chemical changes that need to occur, otherwise the only effect the serum will have is causing temporary, but very severe intestinal problems. I don't suppose I need to elaborate on what those are, do I?" Alvin's friends were all completely silent and wide-eyed.

"So…" said Andre, feeling rather awkward at the moment, "What do we need to do in the meantime?"

"I just need each of you to take turns keeping an eye on the serum while it cures in the sun," said Alvin, opening a nearby window and then cautiously placing the shallow pan on the sill, "We merely need to make sure that nothing and no one else gets into this stuff. That's all."

"Then I'll take the first shift," volunteered Cecil with a soft yawn, "That way, I can get back to sleep sooner."

"Whatever works for you," replied a cheerful Alvin.

"I'll take the last shift!" declared Andre with an unusual degree of confidence. Before long, the four Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo had decided the order in which they would watch over the serum as it cured in the sun. The hours passed by without incident and soon, Andre was now taking the last shift. He was thankful that his comrades had brought him lunch and a small stack of his favorite novels to read. Nonetheless, keeping a close eye on the shallow pan of yellow, glowing liquid was starting to become quite a bore. Alvin had taken the time to thoroughly explain to Andre that no one must touch or drink the serum before it was ready. Also, no other Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias or Ralts were to be allowed anywhere near it for the majestic white wings, first given to the Guardians of Gardev, were a symbol of the Olympus royal family.

"I really hate all this pressure…" thought a worried Andre, his face buried in an old copy of Michael Crichton's sci-fi thriller, Jurassic Park, "Now I wish I had chosen the first shift of watching over the wing serum so my job would already be over with. But no! I decided to be the last one! The king, queen and all my friends will have my head on a silver platter if I mess this one up!" At that moment, Andre jumped to his feet as a scream echoed in from the massive palace hallway, through the living room and right into Andre's kitchen. At first, Andre was puzzled and wondered if the scream had only been a figment of his imagination. After all, he was in the middle of reading a rather gruesome moment in his novel.

"Oh!" said a very young and feminine voice from nearby, "Stupid roller skates: why do I always forget about the stupid toe stops when I'm about to crash?" Andre, looked back at the wing serum and then glanced out the kitchen door, though the living room and into the large hallway.

"Man… now what am I supposed to do?" thought Andre nervously.

"Is anybody there?" called the female Kirlia, "I need some help up! Ouch! My knee is all beat up! Can anyone hear me?" Andre knew he had a job to do, but he wasn't about to refuse to help someone, even a child he'd never met before.

"I'm coming!" shouted Andre as he dashed out of the bedroom suite, "Just stay put!" He ran down the left side of the corridor and had only gone a few yards away from the front door of his bedroom suite when he laid eyes on a young Kirlia, with tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you?" asked the Kirlia, still crying. Andre looked down and saw the Kirlia's right knee was red: she wasn't bleeding, but she had still taken a nasty hit.

"Why, I'm Prince Andre," said Andre with a smile and a gentle voice as he knelt down next to the Kirlia, "And who are you?"

"My name's Emily," said the Kirlia, smiling but still with tears streaming down her white cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," said Andre with a nod, "Say, where are your parents? Are you lost?"

"Well…" said Emily hesitantly, "My mommy and daddy were roller skating with me, but I decided to take a trip through the palace instead of going about the city streets like we usually do."

"So, you left them in the dust, eh?" asked Andre with a more serious tone of voice.

"Yes…" said Emily with remorse, "I haven't seen them since I entered the palace and now my poor knee really hurts…" Andre nodded his head and stood up, offering his hands to her.

"You think you can stand?" asked Andre.

"After I get these skates off," said Emily. The young Kirlia cringed from the dull pain as she took off her skates and then held onto Andre's hands.

"Okay," said Andre, gently lifting her up and onto her feet, "There you go. Now, how about we get something on that knee? I have a small first aide kit in my bathroom." Emily nodded her head and let Andre lead her into the bedroom suite. While Andre walked into the bathroom, Emily took a seat on the large red and very soft couch. Soon, Andre emerged from the back of the bedroom suite with a small metal case in his hands and before long, had placed some antibiotics and a cloth bandage around the Kirlia's knee with great care.

"Now, how about we go find your parents?" said Andre, "I bet they are very worried about you." Emily nodded her head and took hold of Andre's right hand.

"Thank you very much, Prince Andre," giggled Emily, "My knee feels a lot better now." Andre smiled as he slung Emily's skates over his left shoulder. No sooner did Andre have his right foot out the front door when he found himself face to face with a pair of frantic-looking Gardevoirs.

"Emily! There you are!" said the male Gardevoir with a sigh of relief, "Your mother and I have been trying to find you for the last half hour."

"We were very worried about you," said Emily's mother, relieved to see her daughter, "Are you okay?"

"I hurt my knee, but Prince Andre helped me," said a smiling Emily. The Gardevoir couple gasped with shock and dropped to their knees before the royal Gardevoir.

"Thank you very much for finding my daughter, your highness," said Emily's father with his head bowed.

"Yes," said Emily's mother with a smile, "Thank you very much, Prince Andre." Andre was almost as equally shocked at the sudden turn of events: no one had ever knelt before him or given him this kind of respect. Still, Andre wanted to make sure his high stature never went to his head. Quickly he regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Arise, my friends," said Andre cheerfully, "I'm glad to have been a help to you." Andre then glanced back down at Emily.

"And I'm sure Emily now knows better than to leave her parents like that again?" asked Andre softly.

"I won't do it again. I promise," said a cheerful Emily as her parents stood back up straight.

"Say! Prince Andre? Perhaps you would like to join my wife and daughter for some ice cream?" offered Emily's father, "We were on our way to the nearest parlor before Emily sped off like that." Andre didn't need any time to come to a decision.

"I would be delighted and honored," said Andre happily. With that, Andre followed behind the two Gardevoirs with Emily at his side, completely forgetting about his duty. Meanwhile, outside the palace, another male Gardevoir with brown leather gloves on his hands was walking through the palace square. He tightly held onto two long pieces of rope, which were tied to the bridals of a pair of Rapidash. The male Gardevoir was named Edward and was the royal handler of Olympus. He rarely had much to do around the palace as the stables had been empty for centuries. Despite this, Edward had worked hard to keep the stables in perfect order all his life. But that simple, uneventful lifestyle had changed all at once when a close friend of Glacian apparently had decided to give him a mated pair of Rapidash. Edward looked back at the mighty stallion and gentle mare with a smile on his face. Surely, these beautiful white, unicorn Pokémon were a fitting gift for the King and Queen of Olympus.

"It's been a long hike up here," thought Edward happily as he led the two horses onward, "It took a week to get from Gardev all the way back to Olympus. The king and queen will be delighted when they see these wonderful creatures!" He glanced back at the two Rapidash: they were almost as exhausted as he was. Edward only wished he had been powerful enough to simply teleport himself and these grand Pokémon to their final destination at the palace. He regarded the Rapidash with a smile and a nod as he tied the Pokémon up to a nearby tree. Surely this old oak tree would be strong enough to keep the two fire horse Pokémon in one place for now.

"There, there," said Edward with soft voice as he gently stroked the heads of the two Rapidash, "How about I get you each a nice drink of cool water, followed by some oats." The Rapidash glanced at each other and seemed to smile at their handler.

"Very good," said Edward cheerfully, "I'll be right back. We can dine and then I'll show you to your great new home." Edward patted the two Rapidash one last time on their foreheads before departing. As soon as Edward was out of sight, the stallion looked around, hoping to find some sort of nourishment. Edward had taken good care of him and his mate, but there still was no place in Olympus just for the two Rapidash to even get a drink. His eyes soon fell on what appeared to be a shiny metal pan, resting on a white marble windowsill. The stallion looked his mate deep into her gentle eyes. She nodded her head in reply: the strange yellow and glowing liquid actually did look very inviting and maybe it would even quench their thirst. The two Rapidash made their way to the window, but were stopped just a few yards away from lapping up the alluring, golden liquid by the ropes on their bridals, tied to the moderate-sized tree. The mare glanced back at her mate: in a way, she was telling him to be patient and not try anything foolish. Unfortunately, the stallion's patience had run out. There was no one in this area of the palace. He wanted something to quench his dry throat and he wanted it now! About half an hour passed until Alvin made his way back to the palace suite he and his ex-Cipher comrades had come to call home. He leisurely strolled into the kitchen, expecting find Andre sitting in a chair with his face buried in a book. Instead, Alvin was shocked to find that Andre was gone.

"Typical…" thought Alvin with a heavy sigh, "I should have known better than to leave Andre with such a responsibility. Still, maybe I should have at least kept him company to help pass the time." He looked down at the jellyroll pan, filled halfway with the wing serum. Alvin smiled as he took a closer look at the glowing chemical mixture: the wing serum had finished curing in the sun and was now ready to be used.

"Perfect!" thought Alvin with glee, "The serum is ready and now my comrades and I will have majestic wings, just like the rest of our adoptive royal family!" Just then, Alvin heard what sounded like the faint neighing of horses.

"How can that be?" thought Alvin, wondering where the sounds were coming from, "No one told me anything about there being any Ponyta or Rapidash in the palace." He looked up and stared straight ahead, almost not believing what he saw: the tall oak tree about twenty yards from the kitchen window had somehow been felled. It was lying, facing away from the kitchen window, several feet away from a splintered stump.

"What the devil is going on here?" thought Alvin as he quickly turned his gaze to the left. There were no Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts or any other kind of Pokémon to be seen. He turned his head to the right quickly, but again he saw no one. Alvin then heard more neighing as he slowly lifted his gaze towards the sky. Nothing could have prepared Alvin for this sight as his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped as low as it possibly could go. Up above a pair of Rapidash, with huge white wings, were circling in the sky several hundred feet above the palace. Alvin let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream.

"ANDRE!" thundered Alvin with intense rage, "WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU GONE?"

"Is something wrong, brother?" asked Eric as he ran into the kitchen, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Look up there!" snarled Andre as he pointed out the window towards the sky with his right hand. Eric shrugged his shoulders and walked to the window sill, laughing to himself.

"You have cleaned your glasses recently, right?" asked Eric.

"I'm not amused," grumbled Alvin, "Now take a good, long look at what our good friend Andre let happen!" Eric chuckled warmly and looked up into the sky. He wasn't laughing anymore and was absolutely stunned at what his eyes beheld.

"Huh?" shouted Eric with disbelief, "Since when do Rapidash have wings like that? Is this a new Pokémon species?"

"Isn't it obvious?" yelled Alvin with unbridled rage, "Andre left the kitchen at some point a few Rapidash must have drank some of the wing serum!"

"Hi!" said Andre's voice as the young, male Gardevoir walked into the kitchen, "Did I miss something?"

"Did you miss something?" growled Alvin as he rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Andre's head and then dragged the surprised Gardevoir towards the windowsill. Alvin then forced Andre to look up into the sky above the palace. Andre, not understanding the gravity of the situation only smiled.

"Well!" said Andre with delight, "I never knew that Pegasus were real creatures!" Alvin's face turned redder than blood.

"Don't you get it, you moron?" thundered Alvin, "Those Rapidash drank some of the wing serum while you were off… were off… say, where did you go anyway?"

"To get some ice cream," replied Andre weakly. Alvin let go of Andre's head and took several steps back as his clenched fists shook violently from hot anger.

"Let me explain!" pleaded Andre, hoping he could get Alvin to calm down, "This sweet little Kirlia had gotten hurt not far from our palace dwelling and had gotten separated from her parents! I put a bandage around her skinned knee and was about to help her find her parents when they showed up on our doorstep, thanked me, and then asked if I would join them for some ice cream! Please don't kill me!"

"So, you tended to a hurt little Kirlia and wanted to help her find her parents?" asked Eric as he glanced at his thoroughly enraged brother. By his point, hot steam should have been pouring out of Alvin's ears.

"Yeah," said Andre, gulping loudly with fear.

"It's not a total loss then," said Eric as he shrugged his shoulders, "Looks like you're going to be a great father one of these days, if you ask me."

"I always was good with kids," laughed Andre.

"And how are you with horses?" asked Alvin quietly. Andre slowly turned around and braced himself, expecting to get clobbered by Alvin at any given moment.

"Not… not too good," stammered Andre, "I've never worked with horses before, to be completely honest."

"Well, I think the lot of us are about to get a crash course on the subject," said Alvin calmly as he grabbed the pan off the windowsill and hastily poured its contents into a glass flask. As Alvin hastily cleaned the jellyroll pan, Cecil and David came thundering into the kitchen.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Cecil.

"We heard Alvin scream from the other end of this wing of the palace!" said a concerned David, "What happened here?"

"Andre has inadvertently created a new species of Pokémon," said Alvin with a heavy sigh, "And now it is up to us to detain them before they leave the city."

"Detain what?" demanded Cecil, "And what has Andre done this time?" Eric motioned with his hands for Cecil to come to the windowsill and to look up. Cecil poked his head out through the open window and almost had a heart attack.

"What in blazes happened?" shouted a thoroughly surprised Cecil, "What did you do this time, Andre?"

"We'll have to deal with that later," said Alvin as he poured out the golden liquid into five shot glasses, "In the meantime, we had better recover those two winged Rapidash before they leave the city. If they're seen by any humans there is no telling what might happen. I'm sure Glacian and Gloria would not appreciate having search parties come through these mountains to hunt for a so-called new species of Pokémon."

"All I want to know is how exactly you think we're going to be able to keep up with those Rapidash in the sky?" asked Andre.

"Good point," said David, nodding his head in agreement, "None of us can fly. Nor are any of us powerful enough to use our psychic powers at such a distance."

"Just take a drink of this stuff, follow after me…" said Alvin as he picked up one of the shot glasses and downed the serum in one gulp, "And try not to flinch!" Alvin went running out of the kitchen as Andre and the rest of his friends quickly grabbed the rest of the shot glasses and drank the golden, glowing fluid.

"Why would we flinch? Yikes!" shouted Andre as he felt his strength leave him almost in an instant.

"What's happening to us?" demanded Cecil as he dropped to his knees and then fell forward onto his stomach, overcome with sudden and great exhaustion.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" exclaimed David as he also dropped to the floor and onto his face. Even Alvin, as determined as he was to take to the skies, was not strong enough to stay on his feet and collapsed in the living room.

"I think the serum is working properly, brother!" laughed Eric as he wrapped his arms around his torso and writhed on the floor. He had never felt sensations as strange as this in his body before. There was no pain, but he could indeed feel something happening in his upper back.

"Just be patient, my friends!" said Alvin with glee, "Our wings are about to be born!" Somehow, Alvin had managed to fall while facing the kitchen and had a good look at Eric's back. His Gardevoir brother's upper back was pulsing in and out and moving in a most bizarre manner as new bones, nerves and muscles quickly grew within his body. To the ex-Cipher scientists, soldiers and administrator, time seemed to pass at a snail's pace as the strange sensations and stark weakness continued to grip them. Alvin managed to keep his eyes open and watched with curiosity and awe as small white feathers started to appear on Eric's upper back and were growing with surprising speed. Alvin closed his eyes as he continued to writhe on the floor, thankful that Gardevoir gowns had an open back. He really did not want to think of what might happen if his wings couldn't break through his clothing and instead were trapped under any tough fabric, possibly becoming twisted or broken in a gruesome manner. Alvin listened as his friends, one after another let out a loud shout. Finally, Alvin watched with a smile on his face as Eric's majestic wings came forth, spreading themselves out. Then, Alvin closed his eyes and yelled loudly as his own wings seemed to explode out of his back. Reflexively, he spread his wings out as far as they could stretch for the first time. Alvin opened his eyes and sighed, feeling his strength returning at last.

"Now I know how the Guardians felt when they got their wings!" said David with a sigh of relief.

"This is just strange," said Eric with amazement as he slowly stood back up, "My wings have only been there for what, ten seconds? Yet, I feel like they've been there all my life."

"Don't you remember, brother?" asked Alvin with delight as he also got back on his feet, "The serum not only gives us these beautiful wings, but we also gain all the instincts of flight."

"Does that mean we should be able to just… take off now?" asked Cecil, slowly flexing his new wings.

"Yes, which reminds me!" said a very worried Alvin as he started running for the exit to the palace suite, "We have a couple of Pegasus to round up!" Eric, Andre, Cecil and David ran after their friend and stayed close behind as they ran for the nearest exit into the palace courtyard.

"A winged Mewtwo!" said Eric with warm laughter, "That's quite a sight! Do you think your girlfriend will like your new look?" David flashed Eric a friendly smile.

"I think Elizabeth is going to love my new wings," said David with glee, "After all, now I'm ready to propose to her."

"And then Elizabeth will have a set of wings of her own when you get married, am I right?" asked Andre, hardly able to keep up with Eric and David.

"That's correct!" said Alvin happily as he lead the charge forward, "The wings are always passed on to mates." At last, the four winged Gardevoirs and Mewtwo had made their way out of the palace. As soon as they were in the middle of the otherwise empty courtyard they trained their eyes to the sky. Alvin sighed with great relief: the two rogue Rapidash were still circling the palace up in the sky.

"Let's get to it!" shouted Alvin as he spread his wings and started to flap them fast and vigorously, "Follow me!" Eric, Andre, Cecil and David almost could not believe their eyes as Alvin lifted off the ground. The Gardevoir scientist then took off like a shot into the blue sky as soon as he was airborne, his eyes dead set on the ropes, dangling in the air and still attached to the two horses' bridals.

"May as well give it a try," said Eric. He wasn't sure how, but something in the back of his mind seemed to tell him exactly what to do in order to fly. Andre just watched from the ground as Eric flew up towards the two Rapidash with Cecil and David right behind him. Andre gulped with fear as he spread his wings, more than a little worried about his first flight.

"Here goes nothing!" thought Andre with determination as he flapped his wings and started running. He smiled and looked down at the ground as he started to lift off.

"Andre! Watch where you're going! You're going to hit that…!" yelled Alvin from up above. Andre did not hear Alvin's warning and had little time to react as his vision suddenly became very blurry and filled with green leaves. Andre may not have been hurt, but the fact that his first flight only took him as far as crashing into the nearest tree did nothing in the very least to help his confidence.

"This is going to be a long afternoon…" thought Andre with a scowl, embarrassed as he started to climb down the tree. Meanwhile, Alvin, Eric, Cecil and David were now in hot pursuit of the flying Rapidash as they darted about the sky.

"I can't seem to keep up with them!" shouted David as he dove to try and grab onto the ropes on the mare, but missed once again.

"Looks like your serum also gave them the full abilities of flight as well, huh?" asked Eric with concern.

"So it seems," said Alvin with a heavy sigh as the winged stallion flew right past him, just inches away from the Gardevoir and at high speed with a smile on its face.

"I think they're taunting us!" growled Cecil with growing anger. Capturing the two Rapidash was not going to be as easy as Alvin had thought. The two horses had instantly become masters of flight and now flew through the air with the speed and the agility of the fastest birds on Earth.

"David! You and I will go after the mare!" commanded Alvin as he turned to face David and Cecil, "Eric! You and Cecil will head after the stallion and whatever you do, don't let it escape!" With that, David and his Gardevoir comrades split up and started to chase the wayward Rapidash. By now, Andre had managed to climb out of the rather tall tree and now gathered his courage.

"I'm not giving up!" thought Andre, clenching his fists as he spread his mighty wings and flapped them vigorously, "I'm going to have to learn to fly sooner or later anyway!" This time, Andre kept his gaze on what was going on in front of him in order to actually stay on course this time, as well as hopefully avoid another bone-jarring crash. As Andre rose up and away, Cecil and David were hot on the stallion's trail. Cecil flew through the air with his right arm extended: the stallion's ropes were almost in his reach, but at the last second, the stallion changed course and dove towards the ground. Cecil wasn't going to give up easily, so he dove after the stallion, gliding back down towards the palace as fast as he could manage. The ropes dangled just inches from his reach.

"Almost got him…" thought Cecil, keeping his eyes fixed on his goal when without warning, the ends of the ropes flew well out of his reach. Cecil looked up and watched the stallion soar higher and higher away from him.

"That blasted horse…" thought Cecil with contempt as the stallion flashed him a menacing smile.

"Watch out Cecil!" shouted David. At that moment, Cecil looked straight ahead. A tall, ornate white marble fountain was directly in his path and he had no time to veer away. David covered his eyes as Cecil slammed into the fountain's huge reservoir, sending water splashing into the air all around. Several stunned onlookers stared on in shock as Cecil, with a scowl on his face and his wings dripping wet, emerged from the fountain. He stepped out of the reservoir and spread his wings, shaking them vigorously to try and get them dried off.

"Are you hurt?" called David, several yards above the ground.

"Just my pride!" grumbled Cecil as he shook himself dry. He spread his large wings again and flapped them hard and fast to try and take flight once again. However, the feathers were still quite wet and would not lift him off the ground.

"Cecil? Is there something wrong?" asked a worried David while he touched down near Cecil.

"Arrrg!" shouted Cecil with hot anger, "My wings are soaking wet and now I can't lift off the ground! Looks like there's nothing more I can do until these infernal feathers dry out!"

"Go dry off then," said David calmly, "I'm quite sure Andre, Eric, Alvin and I will be able to recapture those Rapidash."

"See that you do…" muttered Cecil angrily as he stormed off towards the palace, his head hung low in defeat. While David resumed his own chase after the stallion, Eric and Alvin kept coming so annoyingly close to recovering the spirited mare, but every time they were about to get their hands on the trailing ropes on the horse's bridal, the surprisingly-agile horse would evade them every single time. By now, hundreds of Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts had gathered outside their homes to witness the mid-air spectacle above the palace. Even the Elite Guards had never seen anything like this before as three winged Gardevoirs and one flying Mewtwo flew about the palace grounds in hot pursuit of two Pegasus.

"What have those crazy Gardevoir scientists done this time?" thought Wallace, letting out a heavy sigh of dismay. He watched as Eric and Alvin tried yet another well-coordinated attempt to get the mare in their grip and back under control. This time, it looked like the Gardevoir brothers would succeed: Eric kept the mare busy; flying alongside her while Alvin reached once again for the trailing ropes. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Andre flew in behind Alvin with surprising speed and made a grab at the mare's ropes.

"I've got you this time!" shouted Andre.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing?" thundered Alvin with immense anger. The mare looked back and glared at the two feuding Gardevoirs. It didn't take long for Eric to realize that his and Alvin's plan had just been shot to hell. The mare was starting to get very annoyed at the winged Gardevoirs who kept trying to chase after her. She looked ahead and grinned: one of the tall and very thick towers of the palace was straight in her path and at least two of her pursuers were too busy bickering to watch where they were going.

"Out of my way, you blithering idiot!" yelled Alvin, shaking his right fist at Andre, "I would have had the mare in my grasp, but no! You decided to come up here and mess things up again as usual! Go home and stay out of our way!"

"Are you still going on about the milk I accidentally spilled on your old calculator?" shouted Andre with growing rage, "You think I can't do anything right, don't you?"

"You have yet to prove otherwise!" exclaimed Alvin, "That calculator was a memento from my college days! Besides, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be up here trying to chase down a pair of mutant horses! YOU abandoned your post and let them drink the serum in the first place!"

"It was an honest mistake and you know it!" thundered Andre. Just then, Eric shouted frantically to his friends.

"Heads up!" screamed Eric. Andre only watched as Alvin swooped sharply to the left as if to avoid some sort of obstacle: but what? Andre looked straight ahead and quickly got his answer. He only had time to watch the mare spread her wings and soar straight up the side of a very large, marble tower. Andre screamed and closed his eyes just moments before he went crashing straight through a stain glass window on the tower's side, just barely missing the hard stone walls. Eric and Andre looked on with shock and disbelief. A mere 3 seconds later, Andre exploded out through the window on the opposite end of the tower with his eyes closed tight and a female Gardevoir in his arms. The young, female Gardevoir wasn't sure what was going on: she only knew she was being carried by a winged Gardevoir who seemed to look very familiar.

"Andre?" asked the wide-eyed female Gardevoir, "Is that you?" Andre slowly opened his eyes, wondering if he had made it, was waking up in a hospital bed or was now residing in heaven. When he saw the Gardevoir maiden's face, he now had his answer.

"Oh! Hi, Victoria!" said Andre with a big smile on his face, "I didn't know you were dead, too!" Victoria erupted with laughter.

"You're not dead, silly!" giggled Victoria, "Although, I would like to know why I'm in your arms and being carried away like this. You just couldn't stay away from me for long, could you?" Andre blushed deeply and laughed nervously.

"Just an accident…" said Andre with a nervous smile.

"Whatever just happened back there, I think you should do it more often after our wedding day," said Victoria with a blissful smile on her face as she leaned against Andre's chest. The blushing lovers flew away from the palace staring into each other's eyes, not caring in the least where they were headed.

"Look's like lover-boy is down for the count," remarked Eric with distain, "Oh, well. It's up to us now!"

"Indeed, indeed," said Alvin, watching as the stallion and mare regrouped and were once again flying at each others' side more than 200 yards away. While Alvin glided alongside Eric, the two Gardevoir brothers were quickly discussing how they were going to recapture the two fleeing Pegasus, David flew up towards the brothers, panting with exhaustion.

"I see you two haven't had much luck, either," said David, trying to catch his breath, "What's the plan now?"

"There is no plan," replied a very frustrated Alvin, "We may as well just rush them all at once. Maybe we can catch them off guard long enough to get a hold of them."

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it now before they leave the city," warned David.

"Why don't we get Glacian and Gloria or another member of the royal family to help us?" suggested Eric.

"There's no time!" was Alvin's frantic reply, "Let's go!" As for the two Rapidash, they now flew lazily together over the palace, enjoying their newfound powers. All seemed well, until the stallion looked over his left shoulder and saw that two of the Gardevoirs and the one strange Pokémon were chasing after him and his mate once again. He had hoped they would have given up by now; but no, the stubborn Gardevoirs and their friend were still dead set as ever on recapturing the two Rapidash. The stallion glanced at his mate; however, she was telling him that they should both return to the palace. Nonetheless, the stallion was not about to give up his newfound freedom any time soon.

"What are they doing now?" asked a curious David, observing the mated pair of Rapidash. Without warning, the two winged horses went into dive, straight back towards the gleaming, white marble palace with alarming speed.

"After them!" thundered Alvin, folding his wings slightly as he dove after the escaping Rapidash. Eric and David followed closely and with renewed vigor to get the two winged horses back under control. Meanwhile, Glacian and Gloria, king and queen of Olympus, were enjoying the quiet afternoon together. Surprisingly, there was little business to attend to and all had been peaceful in the great city of Olympus for the entire day. Now, the royal couple was leisurely walking down one of the massive palace corridors on the third floor, hand in hand. As always, the king and queen were fully adorned in their beautiful wedding attire and diadems. The hallway was completely silent except for the monarchs' soft footsteps. Their fluffy, jewel-encrusted skirts dragged softly on the smooth floor, as did Glacian's ornate white cape.

"What a lovely day," said Gloria happily to her husband. Glacian smiled at his wife.

"I only wish all our days were so peaceful, my dear," said Glacian with a blissful sigh, "Especially after the explosion in the palace last week." Gloria giggled.

"That makes we wonder…" said Gloria cheerfully as she and Glacian continued their slow walk, "Do you think Alvin was successful in recreating his wing serum?"

"I am curious as well," said Glacian, "Alvin told me the serum would be ready sometime after lunch today. You think he would have let us know by now whether or not he was successful." Suddenly, Glacian and Gloria stopped in their tracks when they saw, through a large nearby window, two blurs fly past with incredible speed, followed immediately by a loud "Whoosh!"

"Don't lose them!" shouted another voice as three more white blurs zipped by the window with great haste. The two monarchs glanced at each other, puzzled at what they'd just witnessed.

"Glacian?" asked Gloria, "Did you see that?"

"Indeed I did!" said a bewildered Glacian with a nod of his head, "That voice sounded familiar, too."

"That voice sounded a lot like Alvin," remarked Gloria. Without another word, Glacian started to lead Gloria down the hallway and towards the nearest balcony.

"What do you think is going on, dear?" asked Gloria with concern. Glacian shrugged his shoulders in reply. No sooner had the king and queen set foot on the balcony when they got their answer: a loud scream echoed from up above.

"What on earth?" hollered Glacian, turning his gaze toward the sky. Glacian's jaw fell slack and Gloria's eyes opened wide: up above, a lone male Gardevoir was wind-milling his arms and flapping his wings frantically to try and gain altitude as he plummeted towards the nearest wall of the palace. The two monarchs were too shocked and had little time to help the poor soul as he flew down and crashed flat against the wall a few feet above the balcony's entryway just hard enough to make the hard white marble crack. The Gardevoir groaned and slipped off the wall. Fortunately, Glacian reacted quickly and managed to catch the falling Gardevoir in his arms.

"Alvin? Are you alright?" asked a worried Glacian.

"Say something," said Gloria with concern, "Please!"

"Good day, your majesties," said a dazed Alvin, "Fancy meeting you here. What's up?"

"He'll be okay," said Glacian with a sigh of relief, "Still, it looks like he was successful in making more of the wing serum."

"So I see," said Gloria with a nod, "But what's going on here?"

"I've got you now!" yelled another voice from up in the heavens. Glacian and his wife looked up in the sky once again and they soon got their answer. Up above, a lone winged Gardevoir and a Mewtwo were chasing down what appeared to be a pair of rampaging Pegasus.

"Dear?" asked Gloria, "Didn't you say something about how another Gardevoir king had offered you and I a mated pair of Rapidash as a gift?"

"Well, now we know where our new horses have been and why Edward the royal handler has been missing for the last hour," said Glacian with a huff. Meanwhile up in the clear blue sky, David had managed to get a hold on the stallion's trailing ropes and now held on for dear life as the mighty horse swooped and dove erratically. But lo, David could not hold on and was flung away with surprising speed and force. Glacian and Gloria ducked as David flew just inches above the startled king and queen, knocking their crowns off their heads and onto the floor. The immediate area shook lightly when David crashed headfirst into a fluffy purple couch in the corridor, sending a cloud of feathers into the air. No sooner had the monarchs gotten their bearings when they looked up into the sky yet again, wondering if, against all odds, Eric had faired better. Sure enough, things had gone from bad to worse. Eric had managed to climb onto the back of the mare. Eric was relieved that his fire-proof gown protected him from the mare's intense flames. The mare was now bucking with great ferocity and flying as erratically as she possibly could to shake off the new and very irritating passenger. Despite this, Eric managed to hold on fast to the ropes and managed to stay on the mighty Rapidash's back, refusing to give up. All seemed well, until the stallion, infuriated at the Gardevoir, flew in upside down with his head held low and a look of rage on his face. Eric didn't see it coming: the stallion head-butted Eric right in his chest, knocking him clean off the mare. The unconscious male Gardevoir plummeted towards the ground as Alvin finally regained his composure. He looked up just in time to see his dear brother, falling straight to the ground.

"Eric! No!" screamed Alvin as he struggled to get on his feet, but he could not stand up.

"Fear not, my friend. I won't allow him to be harmed," said Glacian as his eyes started to glow with a faint blue light. Alvin watched as a bluish aura enveloped his brother's body. The telekinetic force then gently guided Eric to a very gentle landing on the floor of the balcony.

"Eric!" said Alvin frantically as he staggered to his brother's side, "Speak to me!" Eric moaned and groaned, wrapping his arms around his torso and wondering what had just happened to him. Meanwhile, Glacian used his psychic powers to lift his and Gloria's golden crowns back on top of their heads.

"Is that you, Alvin?" asked a dizzy Eric, "Where's David?"

"Back here…" said a muffled voice angrily from the hallway, "I've got my head stuck in a couch…" Glacian's eyes glowed with a blue light again as the couch exploded into a cloud of feathers, fluff and purple upholstery. David coughed and spit several feathers from his mouth with disgust.

"Thanks…" said David with a scowl on his face.

"Anytime," was Glacian's gracious reply.

"Glacian!" shrieked Gloria, "Why did you do that to the couch? I thought everything in the palace was expensive or ancient!"

"That couch?" said Glacian without concern, "Warren got it from a garage sale fifty years ago for ten dollars."

"Haven't we got bigger problems, here?" said Alvin, limping his way to the king's side, "We have two winged Rapidash on the loose and they must be captured."

"I agree," said Glacian, "We can't let them escape the city and get seen by humans. I, for one, do not want to have to deal with droves of humans coming to these mountains for so-called 'Scientific' expeditions. Even though it is illegal for all humans, except rangers, to explore these parts of the Gardev Region, dozens or even hundreds would still try."

"What if they found Olympus?" asked Gloria fearfully.

"I dread the thought…" said Glacian grimly.

"Then what should we do?" asked Gloria with renewed uneasiness. Glacian just smiled at Gloria in a reassuring manner.

"I think we should show these young men how it's done," said a cheerful Glacian. Gloria giggled with delight and promptly started to unclip her flowing lace head dress from her diamond tiara and jeweled crown. Glacian undid the golden clasp on his cape and let the heavy garment fall to the floor. The queen's long lace veil followed suit. Eric, Alvin and David looked on with wonder as Glacian and Gloria stepped out onto the balcony with their wedding dresses sparkling brightly in the afternoon sun as they spread their majestic wings.

"Please keep a close eye on my husband's cape and my veil while we're gone, okay?" giggled Gloria with excitement. With that, the king and queen flapped their wings vigorously and took to the air with immense grace and speed. Down below, the stunned palace keepers and visitors looked on with awe at the beautiful sight of their heavily-decorated rulers in flight, something that was rarely ever seen. As for the flying Rapidash, the stallion had been absolutely certain he and his mate had managed to get rid of all the annoying Gardevoirs so they could enjoy a leisurely flight about the city before heading out into the world. The calm blue sky was beckoning them to move on and enjoy their newfound freedom that came with the gift of flight. That is, until the stallion looked back down towards the immense palace and caught sight of two more Gardevoirs flying towards them. The stallion neighed and snorted with anger, then decided to split up with his mate in an attempt to confuse the incoming Gardevoirs in sparkling white dresses. Glacian took one last look down at the hundreds of Gardevoirs who had gathered on the palace grounds to watch the mid-air spectacle. It was at this time that Glacian was thankful he and Gloria, for the sake of modesty and decency, had decided to start wearing white pants under their wedding dresses only just this morning. While one major embarrassment had been only just averted, there was still the problem of capturing the two wayward Rapidash.

"Dear, you go after the mare and I'll handle the stallion, okay?" asked Glacian, soaring next to his lovely wife.

"As you wish, my love," said Gloria with a twinkle on her eye as she turned to the right and headed towards the fleeing mare. Glacian, on the other hand, flew in fast towards the stallion with great haste. Glacian's speed surprised even the spirited stallion who now finally realized the trouble he was in. Still, the male Pegasus was not ready to throw in the towel. Gloria watched as Glacian flew after the stallion, staying right on its tail no matter how fast or erratically the mighty horse flew.

"Go get him, honey!" thought Gloria, returning her attention to the fleeing and scared mare. From what Gloria could gather, all attempts to fly up to and then capture the female Rapidash only scared her, so the wise queen came up with another strategy and slowed down. The panicked mare looked over her right shoulder to see the magnificently-clothed Gardevoir slowly flying towards her with a friendly smile on her face. Compared to the angry Gardevoirs who had given chase for the last hour or two, this sight was like heaven to the mare.

"Please wait for me," said Gloria tenderly, "I'm not going to hurt you." The mare slowed its flight down to a mere glide as Gloria came up and gently grabbed onto the ropes dangling from the horse's bridal.

"There we go," said Gloria sweetly, "Just take it easy. You're safe now." The mare neighed once gently as Gloria maneuvered onto the horse's back, gently setting down and, being a proper queen, rode side saddle on the mare's back. Gloria let out a sigh of relief, for the fire from Ponyta or Rapidash's main and tail would burn anyone they didn't trust. The mare now had complete trust in Gloria as the benevolent queen folded her wings behind her back.

"Easy there, my friend…" said Gloria with a friendly and gentle voice, "You've had quite the day, haven't you?" The mare snorted and nodded her head in reply.

"Shall we go find your dear friend now?" asked Gloria. The mare nodded again and flapped her wings a few times to stay aloft. Gloria smiled and patted the back of the horse's neck.

"Say, we should give you a good name," said Gloria happily, "Shall we call you 'Alexis'? What do you think?" The mare seemed to be happy with her new name and neighed with delight. Then, Alexis did something that no one could have seen coming.

"I should have known!" said a happy Alexis, "My former master often spoke of the queen of Olympus being a very gentle, loving and understanding creature. He was right!" Gloria was stumped.

"Did you just speak to me?" asked Gloria with disbelief.

"But of course!" laughed Alexis, "Surely you haven't forgotten that nearly all Pokémon can understand one another?"

"Then, why didn't you speak before?" asked a bewildered Gloria.

"Mostly because of a bunch of rowdy Gardevoirs who kept chasing after me and my mate," replied Alexis, "My husband can be so stubborn sometimes. I tried to reason with him but he seems dead set on leaving this place behind and going off into the world."

"Well, maybe my husband will be able to change his mind," said Gloria, brimming with confidence. No sooner had Gloria finished her sentence when the queen and Alexis heard Glacian shout with triumph down below. Alexis and Gloria watched, wide-eyed as Glacian flew behind the high-spirited stallion with the trailing ropes tight in his fists.

"I've got you now!" laughed Glacian, "Gonna come quietly, or do you want to do this the hard way?" Another unexpected dive from the stallion was the only answer Glacian needed.

"Works for me!" laughed Glacian. Bit by bit, Glacian climbed up the ropes, getting closer and closer to the stallion's back. The infuriated Rapidash veered left and right, sharply ascended and dove harshly; no matter what the winged horse did, Glacian held on and kept climbing towards the Rapidash's back, ready to mount the agile and mighty creature.

"Boy do I wish he would give up already so we could finally settle into our new home…" murmured Alexis.

"Well… at least they're having a good time," giggled Gloria. Glacian laughed with joy as, with one quick motion, he jumped onto the back of the high-spirited stallion. Fortunately for the King of Olympus, the fabric used in Gardevoir attire was completely fire-proof. Thus, the Rapidash's intense flames were no use against Glacian. The stallion snorted loudly with anger: he'd had enough of this and was ready to ditch the royal on his back and leave the Gardevoir city behind for good. Alexis and Gloria watched, their delight quickly replaced with a sense of uneasiness and dread as the stallion bucked and flew as erratically as he could to try and dislodge his unwelcome rider; however, Glacian held fast and laughed with glee, enjoying every moment of the ordeal.

"I always wanted to be in a rodeo!" shouted Glacian with immense joy, "But whoever thought it would take place in the air?" Alexis, Gloria and the Gardevoirs watching below looked on, amused when Glacian removed his golden crown from his brow. No one could have foreseen what happened next, for Glacian then waved the jeweled diadem in the air above his head as if his crown was merely a cowboy hat.

"YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!" yelled Glacian with sheer delight at the top of his lungs while the Rapidash stallion tried as hard as he could to buck Glacian off of his back for good.

"My husband is such a show-off," giggled Gloria, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"That goes double for mine…" grumbled Alexis with a heavy sigh. By this point, Eric, Alvin and David had recovered their strength from all their failed attempts to capture the pair of Rapidash. They had made their way down from the top floor of the palace and also were now gathered on the palace greens. Even Cecil, his wings still soaking wet, had stepped outside the palace corridors wondering what the ruckus was all about. Virtually every citizen of Olympus was either standing in the open areas of the palace greens, outside the palace walls or in the wide streets of Olympus with their eyes trained towards the sky. Glacian looked down towards the ground and quickly realized that all of his subjects, even the Elite Guards, were watching him. The sight of the Gardevoir king in his full wedding ensemble playing cowboy on the back of what appeared to be a fiery Pegasus was something no one had ever seen before: Glacian started to realize just how foolish he looked, trying to get the mighty fire horse under control. Blushing deeply, Glacian plopped his crown back on his brow and held on tight as the stallion continued to fight him.

"Now you listen here!" said Glacian sternly to the enraged stallion, "Haven't you had enough yet? You can't win and you know it quite well." The stallion snorted and stopped bucking for the time being. The male Rapidash glared at Glacian with flames of anger in its eyes. Glacian glared back staring deep into the Rapidash's eyes.

"So, now you want to have a staring contest, eh?" chuckled Glacian warmly, "Now that is a big mistake, especially when you're dealing with a psychic type Pokémon like me." As soon as Glacian had finished his statement, his eyes started to glow with a dark blue light. Almost instantly, the stallion fell asleep and started to plummet towards the ground. Glacian spoke not a word as a bright blue aura surrounded him and the unconscious Rapidash, the telekinetic energy guiding the mighty creature and king down to the earth with the ease and grace of a feather on a light breeze. Gloria and Alexis sighed with relief, glad the ordeal was finally over the moment the stallion's hoofs gently touched back down on a marble pathway for the first time in hours. Glacian laughed warmly: the Rapidash was sleeping while standing up in the middle of one of the palace gardens. Eric, Alvin, Cecil and David ran towards the king with dozens of awestruck Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades right behind them. Even Andre had returned to the palace grounds, hand-in-hand with Victoria. The group of shocked Pokémon gathered around their king, only stepping back when Alexis gently touched down next to her mate with Gloria on her back.

"You should have tried Hypnosis sooner, my dear," said Gloria with a grin on her face and her arms crossed in front of her chest. Glacian laughed nervously, but also quietly as he did not want to wake the powerful creature just yet.

"Well, I guess this will go down as the day the Great Glacian made a complete and utter fool of himself, won't it?" said Glacian: his face was bright red with embarrassment.

"One side, one side!" yelled a voice from behind the crowd of psychic Pokémon, "Coming through! I must see the king!" The group of Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children parted to allow a single male Gardevoir through. The Gardevoir panted with exhaustion as he stepped towards Glacian, removing his brown leather gloves while wiping some sweat off his brow. The Gardevoir then dropped to his knees before his king and queen with his face toward the ground.

"Please forgive me, your highness!" pleaded Edward, the royal handler. Glacian raised his right pointer finger to his lips.

"Shhh…" said Glacian quietly, "I don't want to wake the stallion right now. Did you bring some reins, by any chance?" Edward nodded and quickly stood back up and made his way around the two Rapidash, attaching some thick leather reins to the bridals of both the winged horses.

"Thank you, Edward," said Gloria with a friendly smile as she gentle took up the reins in her hands.

"You are very welcome, my queen," said Edward with a polite bow just before he dropped to his knees before Glacian.

"Now then," said Glacian softly while he gently rubbed the back of the stallion's neck, "Time to wake up now." The stallion jolted awake and neighed loudly with fear.

"Whoa!" shouted a surprised Gloria.

"Easy there," said Glacian trying to reassure his Rapidash, "No one is going to hurt you."

"Come, come," said Alexis angrily, "That will be quite enough!" The stallion stood still and calm.

"If you insist," said the stallion with a loud huff, "I've had enough of all this excitement for one day…"

"Eh?" said a puzzled Glacian, "You can talk?"

"Of course we can," said an irritated Alexis, "Now if only my husband hadn't gone and made himself look like an idiot in front of the entire city!"

"Please forgive me, your highness!" pleaded Edward with immense fear, "I didn't mean to let this happen to your new Rapidash! I was just about to take them to the stables, after getting them some food and water, anyway! I don't know what happened, but somehow they grew wings and flew off!"

"There's no need to apologize, Edward," said Glacian with a friendly smile, "Arise and please tell me: who decided to send my wife and I these wondrous Rapidash?"

"King Odin of Atlantis, your highness," answered Edward.

"Ah! My old friend King Odin," said Glacian with delight, "I should have known!"

"Still, how did they get wings?" asked a very bewildered Edward.

"I do believe that they… helped themselves to some of the wing serum," said Alvin bashfully as he and his friends cautiously approached Glacian and Gloria.

"Well, whatever the reason, I think King Odin would agree that these magnificent winged Rapidash are a wonderful gift, without a doubt fit for royalty!" declared Glacian with joy.

"Say, what shall we name our new friend?" asked Gloria, gently stroking the back of the mare's neck, "We decided that Alexis is a good name for her."

"Indeed, indeed," said a happy Alexis.

"Ah, but what should we call her mate?" asked Gloria.

"Well, I don't think 'Nimrod' or 'Nincompoop' would be very becoming now, would they?" said Alexis, teasing her mate.

"Ah, ha! I've got it!" said Glacian with a bright smile, "You, my friend, shall be known as Atlas!" The stallion nodded his head in agreement.

"That will do nicely," said Atlas happily.

"Now, will the royal handler please help us take Atlas and Alexis to the royal stables?" asked Gloria sweetly.

"'Twill be my pleasure, your highness," said Edward with another polite bow towards his king and queen.

"Alright everyone," said Wallace to the crowd of Gardevoirs and their young, "Let's get back to work and back home now. Nothing more to see here." The crowd soon dispersed, leaving only Glacian, Gloria, Edward, Wallace, the two Rapidash and the five ex-Cipher agents on the palace greens.

"Well, I think I'll be getting back to my post for now, your Excellencies," said Wallace with a polite bow towards the king and queen before he departed.

"I do hope the new princes will be more careful with their little science experiments from now on, hmmm?" asked a smiling Glacian. Alvin and his friends nodded in reply.

"Good," said Glacian cheerfully, "Atlas, Alexis: I do believe it is time for you to see your new home." Atlas and Alexis spoke not a word and only smiled in reply as Edward led them away with the royal couple on their backs. As soon as Glacian and Gloria were out of sight, David decided to take a closer look at his white, feathery wings.

"Now we're just like the rest of the royal family," remarked a delighted David, "And I'm finally ready to do this."

"Do what?" asked Eric.

"Why, I'm ready to go down to the nearby sewing shop and propose to Elizabeth, of course!" laughed David.

"Ooh! Can I can with you?" asked Victoria with excitement.

"How about me?" asked Eric.

"Me too!" said Andre energetically, "Let me come, too!"

"Alright! You can all come!" laughed David, "I was hoping some of you would want to witness my proposal!" With that, David and the five Gardevoirs made their way to the famous sewing shop where both Victoria and Elizabeth worked.


	9. Section 9

**-103-**

"Where are you taking me, Angel?" chuckled Ramirez.

"Just back to my office," replied Angel sweetly as she guided her blindfolded fiancé about the massive sewing shop. Ramirez could hardly imagine what Angel had planned. Just this morning, his lovely fiancé had asked him to come by the sewing shop for a little surprise. Now, Angel was leading him around the many tables, chairs, sewing kits and piles of fabric.

"So, why did you want me to come by here again?" asked Ramirez.

"I told you," giggled Angel, "It's a surprise." Ramirez stopped in his tracks in an instant, surprising Angel as he refused to take even one more step.

"Did you make something special for me?" asked Ramirez quietly, but also with excitement, "Why else would we be going to your private office, my love?" Angel thought for a moment, smiling when she had just the right answer for Ramirez.

"Okay, you've got me," said Angel in a seductive tone of voice with a grin on her face, "I did make you something special, something very special indeed." Ramirez blushed deeply.

"Is this something I shouldn't know about until… after we're married?" asked a very hesitant Ramirez. The young, female Gardevoir's face turned bright red as she erupted with laughter.

"Try and contain yourself, dear," giggled Angel, "Besides, it's always a big deal when a seamstress gets make and then show her mate-to-be his wedding dress."

"Aren't we supposed to wait until after, like, your bridal shower or something before either of us get to see our wedding attire?" asked Ramirez. Angel giggled quietly with her hand over her mouth, managing to contain her laughter.

"Ramirez, what is my job?" asked Angel sweetly.

"You're a seamstress, one of the best if not the best in all of Olympus," replied Ramirez with a smile.

"Correct," said Angel happily, "And that means we seamstresses don't have to play by the same traditions as the other Gardevoirs when it comes to our wedding attire. After all, I've been working on our dresses for a few months now. I need to see how you look in it and make sure it fits you properly." Ramirez shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, then," said Ramirez tenderly, "Please lead the way." Angel giggled with anticipation as she held onto Ramirez's hands and drew him ever closer to her office. She just couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Tenderly, the smiling master seamstress guided her fiancé into her office and then closed the door in their wake.

"I'm so happy for them," said Sandra with delight as she sat at her workstation, working on embroidering a small white and fluffy ballet dress for a young Kirlia.

"Me too," said Ariel with a blissful sigh, stitching some up some white satin, "I've never seen Angel this happy before."

"I'm very glad that Ramirez came into her life," said Elizabeth happily, "It made me very sad to see Angel being angry and sullen all the time. Now, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. On top of that, we never imagined Angel would be utterly delighted and so excited to get married."

"I'm rather jealous, though. She's going to marry a prince who also happens to be the Guardian of Gardev," said Jenifer, jokingly, "I mean, why couldn't that handsome young man have chosen me?" Her four co-workers laughed.

"You really want to steal Angel's man, eh?" asked Ariel with a grin on her face.

"Not at all," said Jenifer, smiling and blushing slightly, "Besides, I really hope that Cecil will ask me to be his wife…" While the four eager seamstresses traded stories about their new boyfriends, Angel was ready to unveil her surprise.

"Just stand right here," said Angel, removing the blindfold from Ramirez's face. The office was almost completely dark.

"Are you sure you didn't just take me back here to sneak a kiss?" asked Ramirez with gentle laughter.

"Nope," replied Angel cheerfully, "Well, at least not just yet." Angel walked over to the doorway of her office and placed her hand on a nearby light switch.

"Are you ready?" asked Angel with glee.

"I'm ready, my love," answered Ramirez excitedly. Angel quickly flipped up the light switch, flooding the large office with bright light. Ramirez was absolutely stunned at what his eyes beheld: sure enough, there was a pair of lavish wedding dresses hanging on the wall in front of him, but these sparkling white dresses were more beautiful than he could have ever expected.

"What do you think?" asked a delighted Angel, "Since we're going to be Guardians of Gardev, I figured I would use the same stunning designs that I used for Mack and Aura's wedding attire." Ramirez nodded his head in whole-hearted agreement. The dresses were identical to Mack and Aura's. Angel giggled as she took down Ramirez's dress and handed it to her fiancé so he could take a closer look at it. The entire dress: the long sleeves, the bodice and skirt were covered with exquisite embroidery, the white satin shimmering brightly in the light. The bodice closed in the back with white laces, threaded through golden loops with a pair of golden buttons, each with a 2-karat inlayed emerald to secure the back of the collar. The collar was also decorated with embroidery, but there was also a very large emerald, probably at least 8 karats in size at the front and center of the collar. All the embroidery was accented with hundreds upon hundreds of sparkling diamonds and green emeralds, the same exact hue of green as his emerald pendant. This was all finished with a very full skirt with no shortage of petticoats underneath for volume and plenty of lift. Ramirez looked up to gaze at his bride-to-be's dress with sheer delight. Her dress was just like his, except per traditions for the bride, there were easily twice as many gemstones to accent the embroidery and all the gems were twice the size of the ones on Ramirez's dress. Finally, a large white bow was attached to the back of the dress, just above the waist, also accented with diamonds. However, instead of a colorful gemstone like emeralds or rubies on Angel's wedding dress, she had opted to use a sparkling black precious stone instead.

"Hey, is that black garnet?" asked a curious Ramirez.

"Well, black is my favorite color," replied Angel sweetly, "You don't mind at all, do you?"

"Of course not," said a very happy Ramirez.

"Great!" said a cheerful Angel, clapping her hands together once, "So, do you like what you see?"

"I love them!" shouted Ramirez as he jumped for joy, "Angel, these dresses are perfect! Thank you so much!"

"I knew you'd like them," giggled Angel, "Now how, we head to the fitting rooms so we can see how we look?" Ramirez nodded, turned around and opened the door. The other Gardevoir seamstresses went wide-eyed and slack-jawed when they saw Ramirez and Angel emerge from the back office carrying two of the most stunning wedding dresses they had ever seen. They said not a word until the two lovers had walked into a pair of fitting rooms and then closed the doors tight.

"Did you see that?" gasped Ariel.

"I did! I… I haven't seen so many gems in one place since Angel redid the Guardians' wedding dresses!" said an amazed Jenifer.

"Well, we're going to have to work hard to even match that!" said Elizabeth, "Especially if Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and their friend David do ask us to marry them!"

"Let's get started right away!" said Ariel with immense joy. Only a few minutes had passed when Angel and Ramirez stepped out of the fitting rooms. The sewing shop had been extremely quiet but now was bustling with activity.

"How are we going to get a hold of a large supply of small gemstones for our dresses, too?" asked Ariel as she carefully looked on one shelf after another for some needed supplies.

"We may have to go see Glacian for that," replied Jenifer as she unraveled a long and wide piece of the shimmering white Gardevoir satin from a large roll.

"Why don't we go see him later this afternoon?" suggested Sandra as she grabbed an armful of soft white tulle to start making some rather fluffy floor-length petticoats.

"Before dinner might be a good time," said Ariel with a nod. The four frantic Gardevoirs only paused for a moment to gaze at Ramirez and Angel as they stood in their fabulous sparkling, shimmering jewel-encrusted wedding dresses. This only reminded the young Gardevoirs of the competition they faced, so they immediately got back to their work.

"What's with them?" asked Ramirez, chuckling warmly.

"I think they're making some wedding dresses," giggled Angel, "And are hoping and praying they can make a pair of dresses at least as splendorous as ours." Ramirez took a nice long gaze at Angel, admiring both her work and beauty.

"You look fabulous," said Ramirez with an appreciative nod, "In fact, if I could, I would go down to the palace with you, right now and ask if Glacian will marry us today."

"Patience, my dear," giggled Angel as she walked up to her mate-to-be and gently wrapped her arms around him and then whispered into his left ear, "I still have not ordered my jewelry, the wedding bands or my bouquet. Besides, I still need to make my garter, among a few other… little things… just for you…" The two lovers smiled and blushed at each other as they embraced.

"Hey! Look at that!" shouted Ariel without warning. Ramirez and Angel looked towards the young female Gardevoirs: the four seamstresses had abruptly stopped their frantic work to look out the large window at the front of the shop.

"Is that them, coming up the street?" asked Jenifer.

"I… I think that is them!" said a surprised Elizabeth, "But, why are they coming here right now?"

"I don't know, but we'd better get this mess in order on the double!" said Sandra with panic in her voice. In a quick flurry, the four female Gardevoirs got all their materials and tools straightened out and calmly sat back down at their workstations. Elizabeth was checking her face in a nearby mirror, making sure she looked fine just in case. Sandra, Jenifer, Elizabeth and Ariel sat patiently as Eric, Alvin, Andre, Cecil, David and Victory entered through the shop's front double glass doors.

The moment the four winged Gardevoirs and Mewtwo stepped into the shop's front entrance, they drew the immediate and undivided attention of every single female Gardevoir in the shop.

"Ah! Hi, Alvin!" said Sandra with great glee, "Wow! I just love your new wings!"

"My dream came true!" giggled Ariel, "Eric has beautiful wings, just like the rest of the Olympus royal family!"

"So, what have you been up to, Cecil?" asked Jennifer with a big smile on her face.

"Why have you come, David?" asked Elizabeth with joy, slowly walking up to the winged Mewtwo. Elizabeth knew something grand was about to happen, but she was not sure exactly what. The young, female Gardevoir soon got her answer and gasped when David dropped down on one knee before her, reached out with his right hand and gently held onto Elizabeth's right hand. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke softly.

"Elizabeth…" said David, blushing slightly and not wanting to mince words, got straight to the point, "Will you marry me?" Elizabeth needed no time at all to come up with an answer.

"Oh, yes!" screamed an elated Elizabeth as she leapt forward, playfully tackling David to the floor in a joyful embrace. David's longtime comrades smiled, happy for David as he and Elizabeth laughed and blushed while they held each other tight.

"Oh! I'm going to get started on our wedding dresses right away! You're going to love them, David!" giggled Elizabeth. David laughed nervously as his bride-to-be wrapped her arms tightly around his neck: he had completely forgotten that, most likely, he would have to don traditional Gardevoir wedding attire. Of course, being a prince of the realm, this probably meant a fluffy, shimmering and jewel-encrusted white dress made of the soft Gardevoir satin. Eric, Alvin, Cecil and Andre looked up to see their girlfriends standing in front of them with looks of excitement and delight on their faces.

"Well?" asked Victoria with a seductive smile on her face, "Is there something you nice gentlemen wanted to say to us as well?" Eric and his friends glanced at each other nervously, knowing there was a very slim chance, if any, of even one of them leaving the sewing shop that afternoon without a bride-to-be.

"There's no escape for them now…" giggled Angel sinisterly.

"Not for us, either," said Ramirez, smiling as he quickly took Angel up in his arms. The blushing bride-to-be laughed with joy as Ramirez twirled around with her.

"Ramirez…" said Angel with a blissful smile, "I can't make sure your dress fits you properly while you're carrying me."

"Good point," said Ramirez bashfully as he tenderly set Angel back on her feet.

"Thank you, Ramirez. Now, to take a closer look at you," said Angel as she knelt down before Ramirez and started to scrutinize the male Gardevoir's wedding dress, "Everything has got to be perfect." Ramirez nodded his head in agreement.

"Take as long as you want," said Ramirez gently.

"Oh, I will," said Angel with a grin while she looked him over. The two lovers listened carefully while Eric, Alvin, Andre and then Cecil made their marriage proposals with no shortage of stuttering, nervousness and hesitation. David was even worse off as Elizabeth moved about him with measuring tape, taking down all of the Mewtwo's measurements for his wedding dress.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" thought David with dread.

**-104-**

Artemis awoke in a cold sweat, greeted by darkness, breathing heavily as he struggled to sit up in bed. He quickly switched on a nearby lamp and bid good riddance to the blackness, at least for the time being.

"Not again…" thought Artemis as he took deep breaths, trying to banish yet another nightmare from his memory, "These night terrors keep getting worse! I can't take it anymore! The sooner I slaughter that Ninetails, the better!" There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Artemis? Are you okay in there?" asked Mack with concern.

"We heard you screaming in your sleep again," said a worried Aura tenderly, "Is everything alright?" Artemis took a deep breath, praying he was not too tired to keep the Guardians from prying into his mind.

"To be completely honest, I don't think I'm doing very well at all," replied Artemis fearfully while he wiped the cold sweat off of his face, "Please come in." The dark oak door slowly creaked open. Artemis didn't want to admit it, but despite his plans to betray Mack and Aura, just seeing the Guardians always made him question his motives. Their very presence always seemed soothing and relaxing, as if the Guardians possessed an aura that could banish anything unpleasant from their sight and others' souls in mere moments.

"Artemis, I am very concerned about you," said Mack as he and Aura sat next to the juvenile Gardevoir on his bed, "Is it just me, or are your nightmares getting progressively worse?"

"Seems like you wake up screaming every night now," said Aura softly, "What do you think is happening to you?" Artemis said nothing: maybe his conscience was troubling him? After all, the young Gardevoir was still dead set on stealing some of Mack and Aura's high-tech weapons. More than ever, having vengeance on the Ninetails who took Fina away from him seemed closer than ever before. So close, he could felt as if he could now reach out and touch his goal.

"I really don't know," answered Artemis with grief, "I've been having horrid nightmares for years ever since that Ninetails took Fina away from me." Artemis wasn't lying either. It was as if his very spirit absolutely refused to let him forget what had happened and would not stop until the Ninetails either brought Fina back or the hateful kitsune of fire was killed.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" asked Mack.

"You don't need to be afraid," said Aura, trying to reassure Artemis, but to no avail.

"On the contrary…" thought Artemis with growing fear, "I have a LOT to be afraid of! Like what'll happen to me if you and Mack find out what I'm really up to!"

"We aren't going to get anywhere if you don't tell us what is really bothering you," said Mack sternly.

"Is this about Fina?" asked Aura with a gentle voice. Again, Artemis said nothing.

"Artemis, I hate to do this," said Mack as he reached over and placed his hands on the sides of the young Gardevoir's head, "But after months of trying to talk to you, my patience has worn out. It's high time you started helping us find the root of your problem so we can help you." Artemis closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Mack started to read his mind. He could only hope that a trick he had learned from the Elite Guards could save his plans now. He lowered his mental shield and let Mack browse his memories and thoughts, but kept his deepest desires a secret. He hoped that opening his mind to such a degree would ease any thoughts of suspicion from Mack and Aura.

"Hmmmm…" said Mack, closing his eyes and he delved through the Gardevoir's mind, "You're much more troubled than I thought…"

"What do you see, Mack?" asked Aura.

"I can show you, but you won't like it," cautioned Mack, "I haven't seen anything this horrid in a long time…"

"Maybe I can help too if I know what's troubling our friend?" suggested Aura. Artemis was really worried now: he could not tell what Mack was seeing in his mind, but he could only hope Mack had not managed to delve into his deepest and most dark desires. The male Guardian nodded his head.

"As you wish, my love. You'd best brace yourself," warned Mack. Aura sat close to her mate, leaned towards Artemis and also put her hands on the sides of the young Gardevoir's head. Aura gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself from screaming.

"You see it, too?" asked Mack with a scowl on his face.

"I do!" shrieked Aura, "Oh, Artemis! I'm so sorry for you!"

"This explains a lot…" said Mack with a loud gulp, "I would never even try to sleep if something this horrific was always there to greet me in my dreams!" Mack and Aura found themselves in a field of dead grass and flowers, standing next to Artemis. The sky was black as night with flashes of lightning and loud booms of thunder coming from all directions. Artemis looked on in shock as a monstrous Ninetails plucked a terrified female Gardevoir off the ground with its gigantic paws. Mack and Aura looked on with shock as the screaming Gardevoir was devoured by the horrible beast. It smacked its lips with glee as crimson blood dripped down its jaws, all while the Gardevoir screamed and screamed as the beast bit into her again and again. Artemis looked away as the Ninetails gulped down the female Gardevoir and then proceeded to rub its belly with delight. The monster then turned its gaze upon Artemis.

"Now, you are next…" said the demonic creature as it loomed over Artemis and his companions. As the monster drew close, a feminine voice called out from above.

"Avenge me, Artemis! Don't let that devil get away with what he's done to me!"

"You'll never get her back, Artemis," said the monster, "Never…"

"I've seen enough!" screamed Aura as she released Artemis's head and jumped away from him with disgust and shock. Mack also let go of Artemis's head and took several deep breaths.

"So that's what you keep seeing…" gasped Mack.

"I can't believe it!" said Aura with tears streaming down her face, "That was just horrible!" Artemis was the only one in the room who had any relief.

"At least the Guardians don't know what I'm planning…" thought Artemis, "Still, that's little comfort considering what I… 'Get' to see every time I try to sleep!"

"Artemis," said Mack calmly, "I can understand now why you've wanted to hunt down that Ninetails so badly. I can't imagine how you're able to cope at all with nightmares like that."

"Now do you understand why?" asked Artemis, "It seems like I will never again get a moment's peace unless I find and obliterate that Ninetails."

"That is still no excuse, Artemis. Although I admit that I would have a very hard time not doing so if I was in your shoes," said Mack with a heavy sigh. Aura soon managed to regain her composure and sat back down next to Artemis.

"It was just a dream, nonetheless," said Aura, "I'm glad I've never had a nightmare as terrible as yours."

"Indeed," said Mack as he gazed at Artemis, "My friend, you do realize that what you are seeing is not real, right?" Artemis nodded his head in reply.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," said Artemis with despair, "I have to see that same scene night after night." Mack glanced at Aura. She nodded her head once in reply to an unsaid question. Mack turned his gaze back upon Artemis.

"I think it is high time you faced this fear," said Mack, "And you don't have to do it alone."

"And what can you do?" asked a skeptical Artemis.

"Mack and I can help you face that monster," said Aura, "But only if you'll let us." Artemis sighed again. He was running out of ideas and so far, nothing he had tried would give him a good night's sleep. The time to put his plans in motion was still several months away, but he was ready to try anything now just to get a single, peaceful night's sleep.

"What should I do?" asked Artemis.

"Go back to sleep," said Mack as he and Aura got off the bed.

"And then what?" demanded Artemis. Mack said nothing as he walked to and then sat down in a nearby recliner. Aura smiled as she sat on Mack's lap and then leaned back against her mate. Mack tenderly wrapped his arms around his wife's lower torso while he leaned back in the cushy chair.

"And then Aura and I will accompany you and fight that thing in the world of your dreams," said Mack, "This idea may sound absolutely bonkers, but maybe we can help somehow."

"I'm willing to try anything to help you, Artemis," said Aura sweetly, "You are our friend, after all." Artemis was only certain about one aspect of this idea: it did sound totally, utterly and completely ridiculous. Still, Mack and Aura wanted to help him however they could. The young Gardevoir smiled and laid his head back against his soft pillows.

"Thank you," said Artemis happily as he closed his eyes.

"You are very welcome," replied Mack as he and Aura reclined together in their cushy, brown chair. Silence and darkness filled the room as Mack turned out the lights using his telekinetic abilities. Artemis was becoming more doubtful by the minute: Mack and Aura were willing to do anything to help him and still he was plotting behind their backs.

"Well, here goes…" thought Artemis as he took a deep breath. It only seemed to take a few seconds for the juvenile Gardevoir to fall asleep. He could feel himself falling into a dark void that seemed to have no end. Then, there was a flash of light and Artemis found himself standing in the same field of flowers and tall grass that had haunted him for so many years. The skies were clear, not a cloud in the sky and all he could hear was a foreboding silence. Artemis took a deep breath of air, knowing his own private hell was about to be opened up to him yet again.

"Artemis!" said an all-too-familiar, feminine voice from behind the fearful young Gardevoir. Artemis turned around fast. Once again, Fina was standing not more than ten yards away from him: the gentle breeze blowing through her soft green hair, her gentle gaze looking him over. The panels of her silky white skirt fluttered in the slight wind.

"Artemis, do you love me?" asked Fina again with a sweet voice, just like clockwork. Artemis cringed: his dreams always ended the same, no matter what he did.

"I do love you, Fina," was Artemis's reply.

"Don't let him take me from you, Artemis," pleaded Fina quietly, "He'll be here soon… he's coming for me…" Artemis looked away.

"I can't protect you, Fina," said Artemis, "I never could…"

"And why would you say something like that?" demanded a harsh and gruff voice behind Artemis. He jumped slightly. Startled, he turned around fast and found himself face to face with Mack and Aura, the Guardians of Gardev.

"How… how did you get in here?" shrieked Artemis.

"Do I really have to go into details?" asked Mack with a friendly tone of voice, "Using our psychic powers, specifically telepathy, Aura and I managed to sync our minds with yours so we can all experience the same dream together. Now, you are aware that everything you are seeing is merely an illusion, right? It's all in your own mind and in your control. The only question is, what do you intend to do?" Artemis stood silent for what felt like eternity.

"Artemis!" screamed Fina, "He's here! Don't let him take me!"

"I can't help you Fina!" shouted Artemis with despair, "I can't change what happened all those years ago and you should know that just as well as me!" Fina didn't seem to hear him and she turned her gaze towards the ground. The earth shook violently as a huge dome started to form in the dirt several yards away. Fire shot out of cracks in the earth and lava gushed forward, burning everything in its path.

"Don't let him take me! Don't let him take me!" was all Fina said with great terror in her voice. Artemis growled and turned around to face the Guardians.

"Alright, Mr. Know-it-All!" snarled Artemis angrily, "What am I supposed to do? This dream is going to end up just like the rest: Fina gets devoured before my eyes, screaming with absolute horror as a monster swallows her alive! Then, that demonic beast turns its jillions of offspring loose on me!"

"You love Fina, even after all this time, anyone can see that," said Mack with a nod, "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Get over there and protect her," commanded Aura sternly, "Mack and I will do whatever we can to keep that monster away from her." Artemis nodded and ran towards Fina. This time, he could actually move towards her and was not about to let anything stand in his path.

"Ahhhh…" said a horrible and familiar voice from below the growing dome of rock and dirt, "You think you can beat me? You never could stop me before and you never will…" As usual, the gigantic Ninetails burst forth from the ground in a cloud of smoke and bright orange fire with a deafening roar: its massive, sharp claws extended from its two huge front paws. The creature's red eyes fell on Artemis as saliva dripped from its maw of long, nightmarish teeth. Artemis stood between Fina and the terrifying creature with his fists clenched.

"You're not getting her this time, not if I can help it!" shouted Artemis, shaking his right fist defiantly at the demonic Ninetails. The beast only erupted with maniacal and echoing laugher as it towered over Artemis and Fina.

"You're no match for me," laughed the Ninetails. With a single swipe of its right paw, it sent Artemis flying into the air. Artemis cried out as he flew away from Fina, up into the sky and then back towards the ground with great speed. Artemis closed his eyes, expecting he would hit the ground, but then he suddenly felt some strong arms come under his body and the sensation of falling immediately stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Mack's face: the Guardian had flown into the air and caught him before he hit the ground. Aura was flying alongside Mack, flapping her wings to keep up with her mate.

"You may not be a match against that monster," said Mack as his eyes narrowed, "But surely he can't stop all three of us."

"What's your plan, Mack?" asked Aura.

"Simple," said Mack as his pendant started to glow with a bright, blue light, "We get down there and blast that demonic beast to smithereens and save Fina."

"And how do you intend to do that while you're carrying me?" asked Artemis with stark doubt.

"Like this," said Mack as he released Artemis, the young Gardevoir letting out a loud scream, "Tell me my friend, have you ever dreamed of flying?" Artemis said nothing: he wasn't falling towards the ground. He looked over his left shoulder and gasped. Artemis glanced at his right shoulder and gasped again: he now had wings on his upper back, just like Mack and Aura!

"Artemis!" screamed Fina with sheer terror, "Help me!" Just like always, the nightmarish Ninetails had Fina in its right paw and was bringing the screaming Gardevoir towards his jaws.

"You shall go down easy…" said the monstrous Ninetails as it opened its mouth, ready to sink its serrated teeth into the young female Gardevoir. Suddenly, the giant creature howled in pain and dropped Fina to the ground. The Ninetails turned around quickly to see three winged Gardevoirs diving towards him. Their hands were glowing bright with pure white light.

"I see you've dreamed of having our powers too, eh?" chuckled Mack. Artemis smiled at Mack.

"Fools…" snarled the Ninetails, "I shall devour all of you, then!" The monster opened its mouth again and unleashed a torrent of red hot lava from its mouth up into the sky.

"Break right!" shouted Mack, quickly darting sideways with Artemis and Aura following suit. The torrent of liquid stone only missed them by a few feet. Artemis gulped loudly: the heat from the lava felt so real. Was he really dreaming?

"There's no escape!" thundered the Ninetails with rage as he opened his jaws and sent a gigantic wave of fire towards the flying Gardevoirs. Mack and Aura's eyes glowed with a bright blue light and Artemis watched as a large blue bubble of energy surrounded him and the Guardians. Artemis closed his eyes reflexively from a bright flash when the fire collided against the psychic barrier. The Ninetails watched, infuriated as the three winged Gardevoirs emerged from the aerial inferno unscathed and continued their dive towards him.

"You efforts are in vain…" said the Ninetails as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Artemis from up above.

"Artemis! Be careful!" shouted Fina from the ground as the Ninetails again opened its massive jaws. A small ball of yellow light started to form in the creature's mouth and grew larger and larger with each passing second.

"Mack! Is that what I think it is?" asked Aura frantically.

"It's a Hyper Beam, but I've never seen a buildup of energy before the attack as massive as this!" said Mack with shock.

"Now you shall pay for your interference with your lives!" thundered the monster Ninetails. Mack and Aura closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the unimaginably powerful attack, when suddenly, without warning…

"Mmmmm! Tastes like pizza!" said a small, high-pitched voice from below. The large, pulsing energy ball in the Ninetails's mouth vanished in an instant. The huge creature looked down with a look of disgust and surprise on his face as a lone Pikachu took one bite after another from its right paw, which somehow had turned into a giant pepperoni pan pizza… with extra cheese.

"William?" shouted Mack as he, Aura and Artemis flew above the Ninetails's humungous head.

"Someone say my name?" asked William happily as he looked skyward at the Guardians and slurped up a slice of pepperoni as large as a car's hubcap.

"How did that rodent get in my dream?" asked a thoroughly bewildered Artemis, "And where did that huge pizza come from?" Mack faced Artemis and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ten to one, I'll bet he sleepwalked into your room again, Artemis," giggled Aura

"Annoying little pest!" snarled the huge beast with rage as he slammed his other paw down on the Pikachu with tremendous force.

"Mmmmm! I'm drowning in pizza! I must be in heaven! Well, either that or in a coma!" said William's muffled voice with glee. The monster looked on with its eyes wide open while the three winged Gardevoirs almost crashed into each other from shock. The monster's other paw had transformed into another monumental pizza the moment it touched the Pikachu. Mack, Aura and Artemis couldn't help but break out into laughter as they gently set foot back on the ground.

"Aura, what are we gonna do with him?" asked Mack, doubled over and laughing hysterically.

"I don't know, give him extra breakfast as a reward for stumbling into Artemis's dream as well?" laughed Aura.

"Enough of this game!" howled the Ninetails with rage as its paws transformed back to their normal shapes. William's smile faded in an instant and he started to hack and cough: his mouth was no longer filled with the taste and texture of melted mozzarella cheese, warm tomato sauce, a crispy crust, pepperoni and a hint of garlic, but now all the Pikachu could taste was a mouthful of some particularly foul fur.

"Yuck! There must've been hair in my pizza!" said William, gagging on the thick hairs.

"You'll pay for this you little nuisance!" thundered the massive Ninetails. William spat out the fur in an instant and looked over his shoulder to see the huge monster looming over him. Mack, Aura and Artemis were not sure what to do now as William leapt off the monster's paw and ran towards them, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I think we're in big trouble…" said Artemis weakly. Fina was still trapped in front of the huge Ninetails with the massive monster refusing to let her flee.

"Now I'll show you my real power!" howled the Ninetails with rage. The Guardians, Artemis and William dropped to the ground as a massive earthquake shook the ground under their feet ferociously. None of them could stand, nor could they get their balance long enough to return to the skies. It didn't take Mack long to notice how the earthquake seemed to only be happening under him, Aura and their friends.

"And I was actually hoping the thoughts from someone as unhinged as William would help give us an edge to defeat that horrible beast!" shouted Mack with contempt.

"No kidding!" screamed Aura with fear.

"I resent that!" squeaked William angrily as he futilely struggled to get back on his feet. With the three Gardevoirs and the irritating Pikachu being held back by the quake, the monstrous Pokémon got back to his horrible work. Once again, the Ninetails grabbed Fina with his left paw and brought the terrified, squirming Gardevoir toward his open jaws.

"What a barbarian!" snarled another gruff voice, "Devouring a sweet, helpless Gardevoir…" The monster grumbled and stopped in his tracks, wondering who dared to disturb his meal yet again.

"Who are you?" demanded the monster with hot anger, "Show yourself so you can face your doom!"

"How cliché," laughed the voice, "You're big, tall and quite ugly. Maybe even a little overdone. Now I know why I sensed something I didn't like about Artemis: a mere memory, twisted and viler than I had ever expected."

"Simon? Is that you?" called Mack. Suddenly, the huge creature recoiled and howled with pain, dropping Fina to the ground as he stumbled and fell flat on his back. The quake under the Guardians, Artemis and William ceased almost immediately.

"Indeed," said Simon with a grin on his face as he hung in the air just above the nightmarish beast, "I suspected you might need some help dealing with Artemis's nightmare." Artemis knew what he had to do next: he spread his mighty wings and flapped them vigorously, soaring into the air. The horrible Ninetails had little time to react as Artemis swooped in and took Fina away in his arms.

"Noooo! You can't have her!" shrieked the Ninetails with rage, "You can't win! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, shut up," said Simon the Kabutops as he floated a few feet away from the monster's face, "You're nothing more than a huge vanilla cake, covered with chocolate frosting." The moment Simon finished his sentence the furry, hellish Ninetails disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Ninetails had been changed into a towering layer cake.

"This can't be! I'm unstoppable! I'm all-powerful! I'm… I'm…!" screamed the gargantuan tower of moist cake.

"…Delicious…" interrupted Simon with devilish smile as he pulled out a small brass bell with a wooden handle out of thin air and rang it a few times, the high-pitched jiggling echoing over the dark plains, "Time for dessert! Come and get it, William!" The Pikachu's ears perked up in an instant and he quickly turned his gaze upon the quivering 50-foot tall layer cake. William licked his lips with glee and charged blindly towards the mountainous dessert with incredible haste.

"Nooooooooo!" screamed the monumental vanilla cake with thick, rich chocolate frosting, "Stay away from me! NOOOOOO!" Simon only smirked as William dove headfirst into the oversized baked concoction with his mouth open wide. The ravenous Pikachu disappeared into the towering, caloric nightmare, slipping through the soft cake and frosting like a hot knife through butter. The cake uttered one last howl of terror as it collapsed upon itself into a pile of crumbs within a matter of seconds, shaking the ground with a thunderous roar. The darkened skies cleared in an instant, turning back to their hue of bright blue while the withered flowers and grass of the endless field became green and colorful, fully revived.

"Thanks for the assist, Simon!" said Mack joyfully as he and Aura got back on their feet.

"My pleasure," replied a smiling Simon as he lazily floated back to the ground, gently touching down on the grassy field in front of the Guardians, "I was worried you and Aura might not be able to defeat Artemis's nightmare on your own, so I figured I may as well drop in on your little party."

"We're certainly glad you did!" giggled a delighted Aura as she and Mack wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Simon looked away, smiling as the lovers kissed, their pendants glowing with bright blue and red lights.

"Wow!" said William's muffled voice from beneath the ten-foot tall pile of crumbs and creamy frosting with utter joy, "I could just die in here! This cake is so good!" The mound of cake moved and pulsed in a disturbing manner as William scurried and swam through the crumbs and frosting, eating as he went. The Guardians broke their kiss in an instant.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" muttered Mack.

"That goes double for me! What a pig!" said Aura contemptuously.

"Look on the bright side;" said Simon with a scowl, "At least that cake finally stopped screaming."

"Wait a moment!" said Mack, his eyes opened wide in shock, "Where's Artemis?" The Guardians and Simon trained their eyes towards the heavens. Up above, they could make out the two shapes of what appeared to be two Gardevoirs. Mack squinted in the bright light and quickly identified a winged Gardevoir carrying another Gardevoir in its arms.

"There they are!" said Mack happily as he pointed towards the vast blue yonder. Up above, Artemis glided on a gentle breeze with Fina in his arms. For what felt like eternity, the lovers gazed into each other's eyes and blushed slightly. The young female Gardevoir smiled, leaned back against Artemis's chest, and whispered in his left ear.

"Artemis…" said Fina sweetly with a gentle voice, "…avenge me…" Artemis looked down at Fina, shocked and disgusted.

"No," was Artemis's stark reply, "I won't do it."

"And why not?" asked Fina with a bright smile, "Why have you given up on your goal so suddenly and with such ease? You've been waiting to hunt down that creature for over 5 years now." Artemis paused for but a moment or two.

"Because I'm no different than that Ninetails, after all," replied Artemis, bowing his head in shame, "The Ninetails who cursed you made some mistakes, horrible mistakes; however, so have I. I've hurt people and done a lot of things I'm not proud of just to try and kill a creature that truly does not deserve death, even for what he did to you, Fina. I can only bet that the Ninetails was severely punished by his own kind already…" Fina smiled and giggled.

"Is that the only reason?" asked Fina cheerfully.

"No…" replied Artemis tenderly, "Because I love you, Fina. That is why I will not dishonor your memory with more violence." Fina smiled as tears of joy streamed down her face. She tenderly put her right arm around Artemis's shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you, Artemis. You've learned so much," said Fina quietly, but with immense happiness, "You've finally let go of your rage and vengeance. At last, you're free…" Artemis looked down and met Fina's gentle gaze. Artemis looked troubled.

"Are you… really talking to me, Fina?" asked Artemis with disbelief, "Am I still dreaming…?" Fina giggled and smiled, then held Artemis even tighter.

"You are still dreaming," replied Fina happily, "But yes, I am really talking to you, Artemis. You see, I never really did leave you because of the Ninetails's curse. I've been trying to help you all these years, but because of your deep rage over me and an overpowering urge to kill that Ninetails; you were completely blinded to my guidance. However, all that has changed and your mind at last is free."

"Will I… will I ever see you again?" asked a grieved Artemis. Fina looked deep into Artemis's eyes.

"I don't think so," said Fina with a look of sadness on her face, "But I want you to know that I'm alright now. When the power of the curse fades after its 1,000th year, I will be returned to this world. Until then, I will be a spirit guide to those, like you, who need great help indeed."

"But, I'll be long gone by then…" said Artemis as his eyes misted over, "I can't bear the thought of never seeing you again, Fina. I just can't take it…"

"You always did have a tender heart, Artemis," said Fina as another happy tear streamed down her face, "That is why I wanted to be your mate, but now I have to go, Artemis."

"Do you really have to leave me again?" sobbed Artemis, "Please don't leave me alone!"

"I have to go, but I will say this…" said Fina sweetly, "I love you so much, that I can let you go. My life with you is over, but you still have your own life to live out. All I ask is should another female Gardevoir come into your life, who loves you like I do, I hope you will give her the honor of being one of the happiest creatures on Earth with you. I know you will never forget about me, nor will I ever forget about you. My time has come and I must depart…" Artemis said not another word as he held Fina close and kissed her for the first time… for the last time. They held each other close, not wanting to ever let go.

"Farewell, Artemis…" said Fina with a bright smile on her face as her body started to fade from sight, "I love you…" Artemis closed his eyes and wept bitterly: he knew this time, Fina was gone for good. Down below, Mack, Aura and Simon had witnessed and overheard the whole ordeal. The Guardians embraced each other and cried; grateful they still had each other. Even Simon was touched as he wiped a single tear of sadness from his face.

"Does anyone else want some of this cake?" asked a cheerful William, poking his head out of the giant pile of vanilla fluff and chocolate icing, hoping that somehow, he could lift the mood, "There might be some of my fur in it, but it should still taste great just the same." William was smiling, but he quickly realized his antics were not going to be of any help this time.

"Well… I think we've had enough of this nonsense for one night," said Simon with a heavy sigh as he produced a gigantic, old fashioned alarm clock out from behind his back. The clapper rang the twin bells on the top of the brass clock with a ringing that echoed over the silent plains. Mack and Aura opened their eyes, jolted awake by the loud noise. Even Artemis reflexively sat up in his bed, greatly surprised: the alarm clock on his nightstand was still ringing loudly. Mack, Aura and Artemis looked down at the throw rug on the right side of the bed and saw Simon sitting on the small carpet, stiff as a board as if he were meditating. Simon slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The alarm clock soon ran down and became silent. Simon watched as Mack and Aura stood up from their recliner without a word. The Guardians turned their eyes upon Artemis: he was breathing heavily as he started to weep. Mack and Aura walked up to the side of Artemis's bed with their arms and hands held out. Artemis leapt out of bed and wrapped his arms around the Guardians, holding them tight as he cried loudly. Mack and Aura held Artemis close and put their soft wings around the grieving young Gardevoir, trying to console him. Simon bowed his head and closed his eyes again while Mack and Aura embraced Artemis, trying to comfort the young Gardevoir for the longest time. Finally, William perked up, wondering where he was.

"Hey, guys!" said William with slight panic in his voice from somewhere up above, "A little help here! I mean, how am I supposed to get down from here? How did I even get up here?" Simon and the three Gardevoirs looked up at the ceiling and there was William, dangling from a light fixture in the middle of the bedroom's ceiling. Mack and Aura erupted with laughter. Even Artemis was laughing as he wiped his eyes dry.

"Your timing could not have been better!" remarked a grinning Simon with warm laughter, "Bravo, William!" Mack looked at Artemis with a friendly smile on his face.

"You think you're going to be alright now, Artemis?" asked Mack with a gentle tone of voice. Artemis nodded his head, but soon, sounds of sadness replaced his laughter.

"There, there…" said Aura tenderly, "We're here for you…"

"Is there anything we can do for you, Artemis?" asked Mack as he and Aura wrapped their arms around their grieving friend.

"I think… I think I…" said Artemis with anguish, "I think I need to be alone for awhile…" Mack and Aura nodded their heads in reply with understanding.

"Want us to bring you some breakfast?" asked Aura with a smile. Artemis shook his head back and forth.

"Maybe… I'll be able to eat… by lunchtime…" replied Artemis, his eyes shut tight with more tears trickling down his face. Mack and Aura hugged Artemis one last time.

"Let us know if you need anything, okay?" said Mack quietly. Artemis's only reply was a slow nod as the Guardians released him from their gentle embrace. Meanwhile, William was swinging back and forth from the glass light fixture, building up momentum. Then, with a death-defying leap, the Pikachu let go of the light fixture, flew through the air and landed with a soft plop on Mack's left shoulder.

"I'll see you two downstairs," said Simon with a friendly tone of voice as he quietly left the room. Mack and Aura followed with William in tow. The moment Mack had closed the door behind him and Aura, they heard Artemis cry out with immense sadness to such a degree that Mack had not experienced in many, many years.

"You think he's going to be okay?" asked Aura quietly as Mack led her down the red-carpeted hallway, holding her right hand.

"It's going to take time," answered Mack softly, "In the meantime, we need to be here for him. I think Artemis will be okay soon. In fact, even now, Artemis's mind may be in the best shape it's been in for a long time. All that grief is hitting him very hard; make no mistake. Maybe in a week or two, he'll be ready to face the outside world again." Aura leaned against Mack, wrapping her right arm and wing around Mack.

"I love you…" said Aura softly into Mack's left ear, "I'm so glad we're together… I can't imagine what its like to go through what Artemis is dealing with right now…"

"You have," said Mack with a deep breath, "The day your parents were thought to have perished…"

"But they came back, remember, Mack?" said Aura, "You and I rescued them from Dr. Namwen's vile clutches."

"But Fina will never return, certainly not in Artemis's lifetime…" said Mack somberly.


	10. Section 10

**-105-**

The months passed by uneventfully. The colorful fall season was soon replaced by winter's white arrival in the Gardev Mountains. As usual, the snow piled up on the mountain peaks and the village of Gardev was snowbound until late spring. Meanwhile, Olympus remained as peaceful as ever. The snow had abated that day above the hidden Gardevoir metropolis with the bright morning sun shining on that fateful Saturday morning. Once again, Gremlin found himself back in ballet class with Crystal at his side. The few dozen Kirlias had gathered together on this peaceful morning in their beautiful ballet attire to continue working on the routines they planned to perform on stage for the Olympus Ballet Board.

"Good morning, everyone," said Joyce sweetly to her students.

"Good morning, Joyce!" was the joyful reply from the Kirlias and one grinning Sableye.

"Good morning, indeed," said George happily, adjusting the shimmering red sash wrapped and tied around his waist, "All of you have made a lot of progress over the last few months. I think it's safe to say that many of you may very well earn your tiaras with your first performance on stage."

"Just in case you didn't remember, George and I will not be on stage during the performance. It will all be up to you students to perform all the numbers and routines you've chosen as a class," said Joyce, "Now how about we get started? Are you all ready to begin?"

"Yes!" was the excited reply in unison by all the hopeful ballet students. George smiled and Joyce giggled with delight.

"Then we'll begin our little session with 'Dance of the Sugarplum fairy," said Joyce happily, "Now, get into your positions on the dance floor and follow my lead." George waved his hand at a record player at the back of the room. The phonograph's arms and needle floated up slightly, swiveled into position and then gently touched down on a black vinyl record. A few seconds later, the famous tune by Tchaikovsky played softy throughout the room. For George and Joyce, it was a delight to see all the young Kirlias dancing together with such grace and absolutely perfect precision. The soft rustling of the fluffy petticoats under the dancers' skirts was a wonderful sound to the two Gardevoir dance instructors as they twirled and moved to the music on their tiptoes.

"You're all doing great," remarked George with a friendly smile to the happy Kirlias.

"Yes you are!" said Joyce with glee.

"I think they've practically mastered this routine, wouldn't you agree, my dear?" asked a delighted George. Joyce's only response was a gasp of surprise. The female Gardevoir set her feet flat on the floor in an instant as she clutched her satin-covered belly with a shocked look on her face. The Kirlia and Sableye dancers stopped in their tracks almost all in an instant, wondering if their teacher was in trouble. George dashed across to the dance floor to his wife's side.

"Are you okay, Joyce?" asked George, sounding very worried.

"I'm… I'm not sure, George," stammered Joyce with shock, "I don't know what happened, but it sure felt weird…" George had his suspicions, but it was still too soon for him to tell.

"I think we should go see Glacian," suggested George as he tenderly put his left arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Right now?" asked Joyce, "But what about the class? Who's going to lead the students while we're gone?"

"How about me?" asked Gremlin with hesitation as he stepped forward towards the two Gardevoirs.

"Me too!" said Crystal as she stepped up alongside Gremlin.

"What do you think, dear?" asked George with a smile, "I think our class would be in good hands under the watchful eyes of our two best students, don't you?" Joyce nodded her head in agreement as a smile spread across her face.

"Does everyone hear that?" asked Joyce happily, "You all need to mind Gremlin and Crystal until George and I get back from the palace. We shouldn't be gone more than half an hour. Okay?"

"Yes, Joyce," said the rest of the young dancers all at once with a polite bow towards their teachers.

"Then let's be off," said George, gently leading his lovely mate out of the room, through the building's front office and out onto the white marble streets of the Gardevoir city. Several of the Kirlias gathered at the large front window and watched while the two Gardevoirs, in their white ballet slippers, shimmering red sashes, sparkling diamond tiaras and fluffy, embroidered ballet dresses disappeared from sight as they rounded a corner and headed down another street.

"Alright, everyone," said Gremlin, grinning as usual, "Let's get back to work. Shall we try the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy again, or do you all want to work on a different routine?" Crystal stood next to Gremlin, ready to follow his lead. Meanwhile, at the Olympus palace, Glacian and Gloria were enjoying the quiet morning in the throne room in their ornate yet cushy chairs of dark oak, gold and jewels. They were glad that another wedding season was over as the last few months had been very peaceful. Since they were alone for now, Glacian and Gloria sat next to each other, holding hands and smiling as they gazed at each other in their royal wedding splendor. Gloria stood up and made her way towards Glacian with a bright smile on her face and blushing deeply. Glacian chuckled warmly and blushed too as his queen sat down in his lap. The old Gardevoir king wrapped his arms around the queen's torso and held her close, stroking the jeweled embroidery on her wedding dress.

"I love you, Gloria…" whispered Glacian as he held his beloved queen tightly.

"Glacian… I love you too…" giggled Gloria, glad to spend some time in her husband's arms. Suddenly, the two monarchs jumped to their feet, greatly surprised when the large, double doors of the throne room's main entrance loudly creaked open.

"Your highnesses," said Wallace with a respectful bow towards his king and queen, "There is a couple of Gardevoirs who need to see your Excellencies right away." Glacian and Gloria were smiling nervously and blushing deeply from embarrassment. Glacian tightly held onto Gloria's right hand.

"Who desires to see us, and with such short notice I might add?" asked Glacian, hoping the Gallade had not seen him and Gloria cuddling in the throne room.

"George and Joyce, the second highest ranking teaching couple on the Olympus Ballet Board," replied Wallace with a slight bow. Glacian nodded as he and Gloria sat back down on their thrones.

"Please show them in," said Glacian with a friendly smile on his face. Wallace nodded and opened the twin doors further. The Gallade stepped aside to let the young Gardevoir couple into the throne room, closing the door behind them. The monarchs smiled as George and Joyce boldly approached their thrones, hand in hand. The Gardevoir couple stopped just a few yards away from the king and queen. Then, the two ballet Gardevoirs dropped to their knees as a gesture of honor and respect.

"Arise, my friends," said Glacian with a gentle voice, "And welcome to the Olympus throne room."

"So, what brings you two here today and without any notice?" asked a smiling and curious Gloria. George and Joyce stood back on their feet. George bowed once towards Glacian and Gloria while Joyce held out her fluffy white skirt with a curtsey.

"I hope we didn't disturb you," started George.

"You're just fine," said Glacian with a nod, "Is there some sort of emergency you need Gloria and I to help you with?" Joyce glanced at her husband and then at the king and queen of Olympus. She stepped forward and placed her hands on her belly.

"Your highness, I just felt the strangest sensation in my stomach about twenty minutes ago," explained Joyce, "I'm worried because I don't know what happened." Glacian chuckled warmly and smiled at the young female Gardevoir.

"Really?" asked Glacian as he stood up from his throne, "Tell me Joyce: did you and your husband celebrate your tenth wedding anniversary just last summer?" Joyce and George nodded their heads in reply. Gloria giggled with delight.

"Then that explains everything, my dear," said Gloria happily as she stood up and approached Joyce, "Many first-time mothers don't realize they are with child until later on." George and Joyce went wide-eyed as Gloria's statement.

"You mean… I'm going to…" said Joyce with shock.

"Yes," replied a smiling Gloria, "You and George are going to be very happy parents within the next 5 months."

"Did you hear that?" exclaimed Joyce with great joy as she ran up and embraced her husband, "I'm going to have a Ralts!" George wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and laughed as tears of joy streamed down his and Joyce's faces.

"You can expect your little one to be born in mid-spring," explained a happy Glacian, "Sometime in April or early May." Joyce stepped back and placed George's right hand against her belly. George waited patiently and soon had a bright smile on his face the moment he felt his unborn child kick from inside his wife's belly. Joyce giggled with glee as her baby moved again within her body.

"There are a few things I should mention," cautioned Glacian, "Joyce, you are going to have to give up ballet until your Ralts is born. Dancing can be very hard on an unborn Ralts."

"I understand," said Joyce happily, "I wouldn't trade being a mother for anything!"

"You think our little one will want to learn ballet from us?" asked George. Joyce laughed with sheer delight as she and George embraced and kissed passionately.

"Thank you so much, Glacian and Gloria!" said George, turning his gaze upon his king and queen.

"You are both very welcome, my friends," said Glacian with warm laughter, "I do hope you have some plans for your ballet class as Joyce will have to be absent for several months." George and Joyce looked each other in the eye and nodded their heads.

"We know just the people to help me continue teaching my ballet class:" replied George, "Two very capable students."

"Most excellent," said a cheerful Glacian, "Now, you may depart and do let your friends know about the good news."

"Oh, we will!" said an elated George as he took his wife up in his arms and proceeded to carry Joyce out of the throne room. The lovers just stared into each other's eyes as the twin massive throne room doors opened and then closed as soon as they had passed through the huge doorway. Glacian chuckled warmly when he heard shouts of joy from the other side of the doors.

"I'm going to have a Ralts!" said Joyce with glee.

"Well! Congratulations to you both!" said a delighted Wallace. Glacian and Gloria once again sat down in their golden thrones and let out a blissful sigh.

"I'll never forget the day we found you to be with Ralts, my love," said a joyful Glacian. However, his smile vanished the moment he heard Gloria start to cry.

"I'm sorry, Gloria…" said Glacian, standing up once again as he walked alongside his wife and knelt down at her right side, "…I didn't mean to make you sad…" Glacian put his arms around his queen. She wrapped her arms around her mate and wept bitterly.

"It's just not fair, Glacian!" cried Gloria into her husband's left shoulder, "We tried and we tried for over a decade after our first son was born, but he was the only child we ever had and he ended up having to give up his own life to protect the people of Gardev! Oh, Glacian… why can't we have another child… just one more? Why has the curse on our family continued for so long…? Why, Glacian? Why!" Glacian gently stroked Gloria and held her tight.

"I wish I knew why, too…" said Glacian tenderly, trying to console his wife, "I feel your pain, my dear… I only wish we'd been able to have a bigger family as well, but it just wasn't meant to be… it must not have been the right time…"

"When will there be a right time, Glacian?" asked a sobbing Gloria, "When will we finally have the joy of holding another child in our arms?"

"If what I have foreseen is true, there will come a day when Mack will single-handedly break the curse that's been on our family for over the last 1,000 years," replied Glacian softly with a kiss on Gloria's right cheek, "I just don't know when. Now, please dry your eyes." Glacian handed Gloria a white, embroidered handkerchief. The saddened queen took the small cloth and wiped the tears off her face, feeling comforted by Glacian's gentle words and his loving embrace.

"There you go," said Glacian with a tender voice, "Why don't we take a walk around the palace gardens, just you and me?"

"That might help me feel better," said Gloria, smiling as she stood up from her throne and put her right arm around her loving mate. While Glacian worked to cheer up his wife, George was still carrying Joyce in his arms, down the marble streets and back towards their dance studio.

"You think we should tell them?" asked a smiling George.

"Of course we should!" laughed Joyce as her mate carried her back into the ballet studio and back to the main dance floor. Joyce opened the door and the two ballet instructors looked on with sheer delight as Gremlin and Crystal led the entire class through another dance routine as pleasant music filled the room.

"We're back!" shouted Joyce with joy, her yelling almost caused all the young dancers to slip and fall during their dance. Even Gremlin was caught off guard and fell flat on his back. Gremlin quickly got back on his feet, hoping no one had looked up his skirt while Crystal closed her eyes and giggled at him.

"Welcome back, George and Joyce," said Crystal, bowing respectfully towards her teachers while the rest of the Kirlias regained their composure. George smiled as he carried Joyce up to the front of her class, gently setting his dear mate back on her feet. Joyce giggled as she faced the class.

"Hello, everyone," said George cheerfully, "Joyce and I just went to see the king and queen of Olympus. We have some wonderful news for all of you." Joyce blushed slightly with a bright smile on her face. She placed her right hand against her belly and gazed at her young students.

"I'm going to have a Ralts!" said Joyce happily. The other Kirlias erupted into cheers and joyful laughter as they dashed up to their instructors.

"You're going to have a baby?" asked an excited female Kirlia.

"When is it going to be born?" asked a curious male Kirlia.

"Is it a girl?" asked yet another female Kirlia.

"Now, now," said a smiling George, "Let's keep it down in here. Now, to answer all your questions: we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We won't know that until the Ralts is born. Glacian said our Ralts should be born in April or early May."

"Will we get to see the baby?" asked Ella with glee.

"Of course you will," was Joyce's sweet reply.

"Now, I should mention that there is one drawback to all of this," said George, "Joyce will have to give up ballet for half a year, maybe more." The young dancers' smiles faded in an instant at this news.

"You don't have to be sad," said Joyce happily, "I'll still visit all of you in class at least once a week. I'm also going to watch all of you perform on stage next spring."

"Therefore, I'm going to need some help with the class since Joyce will not be here very often for a while," said George, "So, are there any students who want to help me teach for at least the next six months?" George and Joyce had their suspicions on who should help teach ballet during the female instructor's absence, but they were not quite sure just yet. Crystal stepped up next to Gremlin's right side, leaned over slightly and whispered into his ear.

"What do you think, Gremlin?" asked Crystal softly, "You and I are some of the best dancers in the class. I think we can be a big help to George." Gremlin thought about the prospect: he and Crystal were a very good team indeed. The class did respect them and had followed their instructions perfectly for the last hour.

"We'd like to help," said Gremlin as he and Crystal stepped forward. George and Joyce could not have been any happier at that very moment.

"Very well," said George, "I would be delighted to have your help." Just then, Josh and Ella also stepped forward.

"We would like to help, too!" said Josh confidently as he held hands with Ella.

"What do you think, George?" asked Joyce, "I think a teacher couldn't ask for better assistants."

"Very much agreed," said George as he motioned for the three Kirlias and Sableye to follow him to a small dresser on the far, left back wall on the dance room.

"Want to do the honors?" asked Joyce. George nodded his head.

"Now, step forward, each of you," said George as he opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out four blue sashes. Gremlin, Crystal, Josh and Ella glanced at each other with looks of shock and joy on their faces. George knelt before each of the young dancers and gently tied a blue sash around each of their waists, securing the sashes with a bow at their right sides. George smiled and stood up straight.

"From now on, at least until Joyce is able to resume her teaching, you all will get to wear these sashes with your ballet attire to denote your new position as student instructors," said George with delight.

"This is a big step if any of you are planning to become ballet instructors, just like George and I," said Joyce with glee. Gremlin was a little apprehensive about this. Still, he had always wanted the opportunity to teach others. Then, there was a devilish thought in the back of his mind.

"Just wait until Simon hears about this!" thought Gremlin with malignant glee, "I can just see the disgusted look on his face when he sees me: Gremlin, the Ballet Instructor!" George and Joyce were starting to question their recent decision and the other Kirlia dancers took a few fearful steps away from Gremlin as he erupted with maniacal laughter.

**-106-**

Two more months passed as the dead of winter drew in on the Gardev Mountains. On this cold day, Mack and Aura were out walking in the streets of the small town. Plowing the roads proved to be very easy for the Guardians as they used their psychic powers to blow the heavy snow all the way to the outskirts of the village without a fuss. Artemis watched the Guardians clear the avenue from the front porch of the mansion. For Artemis, the month after he bade farewell to Fina had been the worst he could ever remember. Still, the hellish nightmares had not returned and now the young Gardevoir, for the first time in years, truly felt happy. The last month had gone by peacefully and now Artemis was wandering about the mansion and the small town on his own. Fina was never far from his thoughts and her last words were a great comfort to him. The next meeting of the Gardevoir's Ballroom Club was going to take place in the mansion ballroom the coming evening and Artemis was starting to think this would be a great time to reenter the world of his own kind with his grand new outlook on life.

"Maybe Glacian will allow me back into Olympus if I show up at the dance and show him how much I've changed," thought a hopeful Artemis. He was really starting to miss the peaceful marble city, hidden within a glacier of some of the purest blue ice. Artemis felt he was ready to see Glacian again and was determined to beg the king and queen for forgiveness for all of his heartless and violent actions.

"I sure hope the king and queen of Olympus are as understanding and forgiving as the Guardians of Gardev," thought Artemis, "Well, if they aren't, I'm more than willing to live a humble life down here with the Guardians." Time passed slowly that calm afternoon. By 5:30 PM, the sun had set over the mountainous horizon and the clear, dark skies soon became lit with an unfathomable number of twinkling stars. The silent night seemed fitting, for Christmas was only a few weeks away now. Artemis was reclining in his room on his bed, contemplating about whether or not he was really going to attend the dance that evening. After all, he had nothing fancy to wear to an event where all the guests wore beautiful ball gowns. Artemis took a deep breath, but then turned his attention to his bedroom door: he could hear some quiet voices from the other side.

"You think he's going to like this?" asked one male voice.

"I don't think the colors suit him," said a female voice.

"Trust me, he'll love it," said another female voice. Artemis stood up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a curious Artemis.

"It's Mack and Aura," said Mack happily, "Mind if we come in?"

"We have a surprise for you!" said a very cheerful Aura.

"Go ahead and come on in," replied Artemis with a smile. The door slowly creaked open, revealing the Guardians of Gardev. Once again, Artemis got to see the two winged Gardevoirs in their splendid ballroom attire. Aura looked downright beautiful in her sparkling blue ball gown while Mack looked pretty sharp in his shimmering, dark green dress. The Guardians stepped towards Artemis, the petticoats under their very full skirts rustling softly with each step they took.

"Are you having a nice evening?" asked Mack. Artemis nodded.

"I can't complain," answered Artemis, "Except…"

"Except you wanted to join us at the dance this evening?" asked Aura with a grin on her face. Artemis chuckled warmly: Aura had read him like a book.

"Well, yes, but I…" replied Artemis as he was cut off mid-sentence when another female Gardevoir, wearing a sparkling black ball gown with a very full skirt entered the room: in her arms, was another black ball gown. The Gardevoir was absolutely beautiful, with coloring that Artemis had never seen before: her hair was black as the night, but shone brightly in the light. She had deep blue eyes, plus the fins in her chest and back were a deep, dark shade of blue as well. She wore a silver necklace, earrings and bracelets that were covered with shining diamonds and black garnet with bright luster. The dress she carried in her arms was equally stunning. The magnificent, shimmering gown had long sleeves, a stand up collar, decorative embroidery all over the sleeves and bodice: the dress also had a full skirt with many layers of soft, white petticoats underneath for volume and lift. A large, shimmering black bow with trailing ribbons accented the back of the dress, attached to the waist. Black laces with golden loops would provide closure on the back of the wondrous garment. Artemis was absolutely speechless.

"Mack… Aura…?" stammered a stunned Artemis, "Is… Is… she… Is she my… date for tonight?" Mack and Aura glanced at each other, grins spreading across their faces while the female Gardevoir erupted with warm laughter.

"I'm not your date, silly," giggled the off-colored Gardevoir, "I'm already engaged to Prince Ramirez, the Guardian of Gardev."

"Wait!" said Artemis happily; finally getting his bearings, "You must be Angel, the famous seamstress of Olympus!"

"In the flesh," said Angel sweetly, "Although, I must say you're a very handsome young man: a man with a very tender heart." Artemis smiled and laughed with glee.

"Is this wondrous dress… really for me?" asked Artemis. Angel nodded as she held out the garment to its new owner.

"But of course," said Angel with a friendly smile, "Mack and Aura spoke with me a week ago, telling me how much you've changed for the better over the last few months. They were hoping you would want to join them at an upcoming dance, so after I heard your story and found out a bit more about you, I got to work right away on this ball gown. You do like black, don't you? Personally, I think it will look great on you with your blue hair and the off-color fins on your chest and back." Artemis eagerly took the fluffy gown from Angel, taking a close look at the intricate embroidery and admiring the workmanship.

"Angel…" said a happily-surprised Artemis with immense respect and gratitude, "Thank you very, very much!"

"My pleasure," said Angel with a bright smile as she also handed the young Gardevoir a pair of black slippers, "Here, these will complete the ensemble."

"Would you like some help getting changed?" asked Mack, "I can help you put it on, if you'd like."

"I think I can manage this myself," said Artemis cheerfully, "But thank you anyway, Mack."

"Mack, dear, the dance is going to start in about ten minutes. It would be most improper for a Prince and Princess of Olympus to be late in getting to such a grand gathering," said Aura with a smile. Mack nodded his head in agreement as he held onto Aura's right hand in his left hand.

"Then let's be off for another magical night of dancing, romance, togetherness…" said Mack blissfully.

"And really good food," said Angel with a smirk. Mack, Aura and Artemis laughed at the young Gardevoir's remark.

"Let's get going," said Aura with delight as Mack led her out of the room with Angel following close behind them.

"Don't stay up here too long, Artemis," said Angel with a sinister tone to her voice, "I, for one, want to see how my latest creation turned out." Artemis blushed nervously as Angel gently closed the door as she walked through the wooden doorway. Artemis let out a blissful sigh.

"Oh, Fina…" said a love-struck Artemis, "If only she was a single Gardevoir… just like me…" Artemis chuckled to himself: maybe he would get to meet another female Gardevoir who would love him for who he was and not how he looked. Artemis started to whistle a nameless yet joyful tune as he started to get ready for the dance. Meanwhile, many Gardevoirs, a few Gallades and even some Kirlias were arriving for the Ballroom Club meet. They were streaming into the immense mansion, two by two in their stunning ball gowns. They leisurely made their way towards the ballroom where a full orchestra of Gardevoirs, wonderful food and the Olympus royal family waited for their arrival. The time for the grand party was drawing near as Artemis stepped into and then pulled the soft, black ball gown up his body. Even Artemis was puzzled as to why human males never donned such beautiful clothing; well, not without being thought of as either weird or insane by a vast majority. Artemis just shrugged his shoulders and slipped his arms into the soft sleeves, wondering about the strange ways of the humans. He had never worn clothing nearly as ritzy as this before, which only affirmed his suspicions that this night would be one he would remember for all of his life. He turned his back to a mirror, not quite sure how to lace up the dress's bodice.

"Looks like I could've used some help after all," thought Artemis sheepishly. While the juvenile Gardevoir contemplated the best method of securing his fancy clothing, one Gardevoir couple had arrived well after the others. No one had seen them yet, which was exactly what they wanted.

"I don't think we were seen," whispered George happily to his dear wife. Joyce smiled: oddly enough, she had decided to stay out of sight for the last few months at home, preparing for the arrival of her and George's first Ralts. In fact, Joyce had even stayed away from her ballet class ever since the day Glacian and Gloria had told her she was expecting.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing the looks on everyone's faces!" giggled Joyce.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked George with concern.

"We'll just take part in the slow dances. You know I wouldn't want to put our little one in danger," said Joyce with a bright smile, taking a look at George's dark blue shimmering ball gown and then gazing at her own sparkling bright yellow gown. Joyce reached out, tightening her husband's red sash. After all, it was customary for the ballet instructors of Olympus to wear their shimmering red sashes at all times so everyone who saw them was aware of their honored position.

"Then let's go greet our friends and have some fun," said George, kissing his mate on her right cheek. The lovers held hands as they walked towards the Gardev mayor's mansion. As George and Joyce entered through the front door, Artemis fastened a pair of silver and black buttons on the back of his collar. He looked at himself in the large mirror, wearing the shimmering black gown and nodded his head with approval.

"Well, I do look pretty good, don't I?" thought Artemis with mounting confidence, "Still, I don't understand why male humans don't like to wear fabulous gowns like this." The juvenile Gardevoir suspected that most of his species also thought humans and their traditions were rather strange. Artemis shrugged his shoulders once again and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the night ahead.

"Well, here goes nothing," thought Artemis with determination as he left his room, started on his way down the corridor and moved onward towards the lavish ballroom. George tenderly led his wife down the hallway. Just before the young couple entered the ballroom, Joyce stepped behind her husband, not quite ready to show herself to her friends. George stepped forward onto the dance floor with Joyce right behind him.

"George! Joyce!" said Evelyn happily, wearing a pale pink ball gown, complimented by golden jewelry, "Hi there!"

"Please, come join us!" said an eager Owen, sporting a dark red gown and motioning for the young Gardevoir couple to come towards him and his wife. Joyce stayed right behind George as they walked up to the leaders of the Olympus Ballet Board.

"Good evening, Owen," said George politely.

"Nice to have you here!" said Owen with glee, "Why, it's been months since we've seen either of you here at the Ballroom Club. Joyce, no one has heard from you or even seen you at your ballet class for quite some time. Your students wouldn't tell us where you were either, saying you had some sort of surprise for us. Evelyn and I were starting to get very worried about you."

"We've been very busy as of late," replied a smiling George.

"I can understand that," said Owen with a nod.

"Joyce? My dear, why are you hiding behind your husband? Please, come forward so we can get a good look at you," asked Evelyn with a sweet tone of voice. George looked over his left shoulder and met his smiling wife's gaze. She nodded her head to an unspoken question and took a few steps forward while George stepped to the left. Owen was shocked and Evelyn erupted with joyful laughter. Joyce smiled at her dear friends, blushing slightly as she placed her right hand on her swollen belly.

"Well, I'll be!" said Owen with great delight, "Now I see why you've been so busy lately! Congratulations to both of you!"

"Oh, Joyce!" said a joyful Evelyn, "I'm so happy for you and George! You're going to have a Ralts!" George put his left arm around Joyce as he stood alongside her.

"Glacian says our little one should be born in mid-spring," giggled Joyce excitedly.

"Well, I sure hope your baby is going to want to learn ballet," chuckled Owen, "Great dancers do run in your family, believe me. Ever since the day I taught George's great-great-great grandfather how to dance in school." Joyce looked about the room, smiling when she noticed how she was not the only female Gardevoir in the ballroom that night who was expecting.

"Joyce!" said an elated female voice from behind the ballet teacher, "Are you really…?"

"Yes I am," said Joyce happily, turning around to face her dear friend Aura and Mack, the Guardians of Gardev.

"I don't think we've been introduced," said Mack, holding out his right hand, "I'm Dr. Mack Foxx, Aura's husband."

"Well, I'm Joyce," said the joyful female Gardevoir as she gently shook Mack's hand, "And this is my husband, George."

"Pleased to meet you as well," said Mack as he then shook George's right hand.

"Likewise, Guardian Mack," said George with a slight bow.

"Aura, it's been a long time since we last saw each other!" said Joyce with glee, "How've you and your husband been doing?"

"We're doing very well," replied a smiling Aura.

"You and Mack look gorgeous in your gowns tonight," giggled Joyce as she turned to face Mack, "You see, I started teaching ballet in Olympus when I had just evolved into a Gardevoir. I was 10 years old at the time, one of the youngest dance instructors in the history of Olympus. Your wife, Aura, was one of my best students: a quick learner and very devoted to the art of ballet. It's only too bad she had to leave my class when her parents disappeared and had to become the next Guardian of Gardev. Why, she was so close to earning her tiara."

"But I haven't forgotten," said Aura with a bright smile as she stood up on her tip-toes and twirled a few times, her lavish sky-blue dress sparkling brightly in the well-lit ballroom, "See? I've still got what it takes."

"So I see!" said Joyce with renewed enthusiasm, "Say! Maybe one day you and Mack will come to Olympus to learn ballet together? I bet you would both earn your tiaras within a matter days!" Aura may have liked Joyce's idea, but Mack was anything but excited about the prospect of wearing Gardevoir ballet attire, or a jeweled tiara for that matter.

"That sounds like a great idea!" giggled Aura.

"Now, now," said Mack stepping between Aura and Joyce, "Please don't give my wife any ideas."

"So, the rumors are true," said Joyce, placing her hands on her hips as a grin spread across her face, "The male Guardian has a phobia of pretty, fluffy dresses." Mack scowled and blushed deeply, certainly with more reason than one to be embarrassed.

"Please, Mack," giggled Aura as she put her right arm around Mack's shoulders, "You've gotten used to two dresses now: your wedding dress and your lavish ball gown. What's one more?" Mack looked into Aura's pleading eyes.

"The things I do to keep you happy…" muttered Mack. Joyce and Aura giggled while George chuckled warmly.

"Oh!" said Joyce suddenly, giggling as she placed her right hand back on her growing belly, "George, if I didn't know any better, I would say our baby thinks Mack is funny, too."

"Oh, may I please…?" asked Aura sweetly.

"You may, my friend," was Joyce's gentle reply. With that, Aura stepped up to Joyce and gently placed her hands on the pregnant Gardevoir's belly. It didn't take very long at all for Aura to feel the unborn Ralts move inside its mother once again. Aura blushed and took a few steps back to her mate's left side. Mack looked at Aura: she was smiling, blushing deeply and staring at him longingly. Mack smiled back and wrapped his arms around Aura in a tight, passionate embrace.

"Our tenth wedding anniversary isn't much further off, my love," whispered Mack, "You looking forward to it?"

"Oh, yes…" said Aura quietly as she and Mack kissed.

"Say, what's with them?" asked Joyce, pointing to a group of nine Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo. They were standing near the king and queen of Olympus, the male Gardevoirs and the Mewtwo, wearing identical, dark blue and shimmering ball gowns with each male Pokémon holding hands with a smiling female Gardevoir. Mack and Aura slowly broke their kiss to also take a good look at the group of well-dressed Pokémon.

"Mack, isn't that Eric, Alvin, Andre, Cecil and David?" asked Aura. Joyce and George gasped.

"Wait a moment! Aren't they the new Princes of Olympus?" asked George with shock.

"I certainly don't remember any of them having wings," remarked a very puzzled Joyce.

"Well, looks like Glacian was trying to set up our friends with mates, after all," said Mack with an appreciative nod. David may have felt foolish to be wearing a dress, but this was the tradition of the Gardevoirs. And then the delighted look he got from Elizabeth, wearing her light violet gown, was all he needed to remind him of all the joy that was to come. Ariel, wearing a sparkling, bright red gown, took a glance at Eric. He smiled at his fiancé and blushed slightly while he gently put his left arm around her waist.

"Are you looking forward to being my bride?" asked Eric sweetly. Ariel blushed and nodded her head in reply.

"I'm not looking forward to being dressed as a bride," grumbled a blushing Andre. Victoria, sporting a stunning bright pink dress giggled at her fiancé's remark.

"You're silly," she said with warm and gentle laughter, "Don't you remember, Andre? As the groom, you will not be subjected to wearing a mother load of jewelry, a garter or a lace veil. On top of that, you won't have a large bow on the back of your wedding dress on your waist, nor will you carry a bouquet."

"Yeah!" laughed David, "You have little to complain about! I, on the other hand, am REALLY going to look foolish!"

"Please, David…" giggled Elizabeth, "You're going to look wonderful by the time I get through with you." Cecil said nothing as he held hands with Jenifer, taking a nice long gaze at the bright yellow gown she wore.

"Look all you want, pretty boy," said Jenifer, blushing with a seductive smile on her face, "This coming summer, I'm going to be all yours, forever…" Last, but not least, was Alvin and Sandra, standing next to each other with an arm around each other's waists. Sandra looked downright ravishing in her sparkling, light green gown, all topped off with glittering emerald and golden jewelry. She giggled and reached up for a moment, just to touch her mate-to-be's soft wings. Never in his wildest dreams did Alvin imagine he would one day be married.

"Are you looking forward to our first flight?" asked Alvin with a sweet tone of voice.

"Yes…" was Sandra's gentle reply, "I'm looking forward to you and me, dressed in our glamorous wedding attire as you carry me away to our new home…" Glacian smiled, overhearing the quiet conversations between the newly-affianced couples.

"Well, I'm glad they've come to like each other so much," whispered Glacian to Gloria. The happy queen nodded and looked over her shoulder at the rest of her family. Alexander, Aurora, Fredrick, Sakura, Enrique, Anna, Ramirez and his bride-to-be, Angel were all dressed in their fine ball gowns. It didn't take much to see how they were all ready and eager to dance.

"Remember when we were courting?" asked Gloria to Glacian with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny, my dear," chuckled Glacian, "We were engaged within seconds of meeting each other."

"Just razzing you," giggled Gloria, kissing Glacian on his left check, "Now, how about we get this party started? I think everyone is waiting for us to announce the first dance."

"Indeed, indeed," said Glacian, taking a few steps towards the crowd of eager Gardevoirs, Gallades and even a few Kirlias. Their quiet conversations ended in an instant right before the king started to speak.

"Good evening, everyone! Queen Gloria and I hereby welcome all of you to this week's meeting of the Ballroom Club!" declared Glacian with joy as the other dancers broke out into loud cheers and applause. Glacian gently motioned with his hands for the crowd of psychic Pokémon to quiet down.

"Furthermore, we have a great occasion to celebrate this evening!" said Glacian as Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David stepped forward, holding hands with their fiancés, "Prince Eric, Prince Alvin, Prince Cecil, Prince Andre and Prince David of Olympus have all chosen their brides-to-be! Let's give them a big hand, everyone, for they will be married this summer and everyone is welcome to attend!" The delighted Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias cheered loudly and erupted with thunderous applause as Glacian announced the new royal couples.

"Prince Eric shall wed Ariel, Prince Alvin shall marry Sandra, Prince Cecil is going to marry Jenifer, Prince Andre intends to marry Victoria and finally, Prince David will wed Elizabeth!" declared Glacian with immense joy as he pointed to each of the female Gardevoirs and their mates-to-be. The din of cheers and clapping continued uninterrupted for several minutes. After awhile, Glacian again gently motioned for the huge group of guests to please be silent.

"So, I hope everyone will enjoy another night of dancing as we celebrate the upcoming royal weddings," said Glacian as he slowly turned around and stepped towards his queen. Gloria smiled as Glacian tenderly placed his left hand on her right shoulder and then placed his right hand on her waist. The queen let out a blissful sigh as she placed her own right hand on Glacian's left shoulder and held onto her full and fluffy skirt with her left hand. The other Pokémon couples quickly followed suit and were soon ready to dance with their mates.

"Maestro, if you please," said Glacian to the orchestra's conductor. The male Gardevoir, wearing a black shimmering ball gown gave a polite bow towards his king and then faced the small army of fabulously dressed Gardevoir musicians. With a few flicks of his white baton, soft and wonderful music soon filled the immense ballroom. Once again, Simon was standing on the sidelines, helping Agatha tend to the small buffets, filled to the brim with delicacies. Agatha let out a blissful sigh: the sight of the hundreds of beautiful psychic Pokémon moving and twirling together in their shimmering, sparkling and colorful ball gowns to the pleasant music was a wondrous sight to behold.

"So, Simon…" said a smiling Agatha, "When are you finally going to knuckle down and find yourself a mate?"

"Don't you ask me that every week?" said an unnerved Simon, "I keep telling you: this is not the time. There is some… business I have to attend to first before I can ever feel safe enough to take a wife of my own."

"You're one very mysterious character," remarked Agatha, "Have you told anyone at all what this… 'Business' of yours is?" Simon said nothing as he carefully placed a silver tray of small, fresh-baked tarts on a nearby table.

"I can't speak of it here," was Simon's cautious reply.

"Very well," said Agatha, shrugging her shoulders, "It's none of my business anyway. Sorry for prying…"

"No harm done," said Simon with a friendly smile, "How about I go get those fresh pies from the kitchen?"

"Thank you," said Agatha cheerfully. As the first dance of the night continued, Artemis finally had gathered enough courage to step into the ballroom. He'd been hiding behind one of the large doors at one of the dancing hall's entrances; furthest from where the royal family was dancing. He took one last look down at his shimmering black dress and took a deep breath and paused for a few more minutes.

"Here we go…" thought Artemis as he slowly stepped through the doorway, taking his first step into the ballroom with his right foot, the soft black slipper coming in contact with the heavily-polished wooden floor. Simon had arrived back at one of the buffet tables when Artemis finally stepped into the room, filled with dancing and delighted Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias. Artemis looked about the ballroom: there didn't seem to be anyone to dance with, at least for now. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards Simon.

"Ah, there you are," said Simon, greeting the young male Gardevoir with a friendly smile, "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'll have a slice of the French apple pie, please," asked Artemis politely with a smile on his face.

"My pleasure," said Simon. With a flurry of quick slashes of his right claw, he had neatly sliced the pie into 12 equal-sized pieces. He lifted one slice out of the pan with his left claw, gently placing it on a small, white china plate.

"I hope you like it," said Simon, "Made it myself." Artemis picked up a silver fork from the table and took a bite of the fresh, warm pie. It was perfectly sweet, moist with just the right amount of spices.

"Thank you," said Artemis with delight, "Simon, the Master Chef." Simon stood speechless as Artemis walked away with his plate of apple pie with cinnamon-streusel topping.

"Simon, the Master Chef?" thought Simon, "Well, that's a nickname from the Gardevoirs that I could get used to, especially considering my… more infamous title…"

"Simon… the… Klutz…" whispered a malicious voice into Simon's right ear. The Kabutops yelled with furry, turned to the right and slashed blindly few times. It didn't take long for Simon to realize that all he had managed to hit was thin air.

"You really should work on that temper of yours," cackled a familiar voice from down below, "It's going to get you into trouble one of these days." Simon looked down and scowled at the grinning Sableye, wearing a shimmering, dark purple ball gown.

"Confound it all, Gremlin!" snarled Simon, "How dare you toy with me! And take that horrid dress off this instant! Have you no shame? No self-respect?"

"Of course I do," replied Gremlin, sticking his tongue out at Simon, "Besides, undressing in public is indecent."

"Come, come, Simon," giggled a female Kirlia with blue hair as she walked up to Gremlin's left side, wearing a sparkling pale blue ball gown, "I think he looks wonderful, especially for this little dance tonight." Simon grumbled and crossed his twin claws in front of his chest.

"You're lucky you have your girlfriend with you tonight," said Simon angrily, "Otherwise I'd teach you a lesson… one you would never, ever forget…"

"That's no way to talk around a dear little lady," said a smirking Gremlin, "You might make her cry…"

"I guess that was rather funny," said Crystal as her smile turned into a frown, "But that was still pretty mean, Gremlin…"

"What?" said a surprised Gremlin, "I promised I would make you laugh tonight and I did."

"Come on, Gremlin," said Crystal, narrowing her eyes at Gremlin as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I didn't want to get a laugh at someone else's expense. Now, you need to apologize to Simon right now, or I'm leaving."

"You'll… what…?" said Gremlin with disbelief.

"Well, looks like you found the perfect girl for yourself after all," said Simon, grinning at the sullen Sableye.

"Okay…" said Gremlin, bowing his head with shame as he faced Simon, "I'm sorry for angering you like that. Please forgive me." Simon nodded his head.

"Apology accepted," said Simon as he quickly knelt down, his face centimeters from Gremlin's, "But if you do that again, you will face a pain far greater than bruised pride. You can count on it." Gremlin gulped and turned a lighter shade of violet; Simon's voice had gone from calm acceptance to frozen steel, his mouth parting to reveal his seldom seen predatory fangs. "Now get moving little ones; the night is young and you mustn't miss the next song!" Simon's abrupt shift to a light, cheerful tone served only to further confuse the petrified ghost who merely nodded slowly and turned away to face the dance floor.

"Well done, Gremlin," said Crystal cheerfully as she patted him on the shoulder, "Now, are we going to dance, or not? I want to see how good you look dancing in the gown that Angel made for you." Simon chuckled warmly as Gremlin bowed towards Crystal. The Kirlia giggled, gripped the edges of her fluffy skirt and spread it out in a curtsey.

"I would be honored to dance with you," said Gremlin as he took Angel's right hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"Oh Gremlin…" thought Simon with a smile on his face, "Even though you've been such a pain, I'm glad to see you so happy, maybe the happiest I've ever seen you." Meanwhile, Artemis was still eating his delightful dessert as he looked around the ballroom, hoping a single, female Gardevoir would want to dance with him. He didn't seem to notice that he was starting to draw more and more attention to himself from the young female Gardevoirs. His unusual coloring was already making him a target to the eager ladies. Within moments, the first delightful dance of the night was over and the orchestra ceased playing if only for a few minutes of rest for the musicians and dancers. Mack and Aura happily walked up to Glacian and Gloria with big smiles on their faces.

"Ah!" said a delighted Glacian, "Mack! Aura! How nice to see you again. Tell me, how is Artemis doing?"

"The last few months were really rough on him," explained Mack, "But Aura, Simon and I were able to get through to him. I think he's going to be alright now."

"He also decided to join us this evening for the Ballroom Club," giggled Aura with glee, "Last I saw him, he was looking for someone to dance with."

"That's great news," said Glacian with a bright smile and an appreciative nod, "Then I do believe it is time for Artemis to return to his home in Olympus."

"You really think so, dear?" asked a hopeful Gloria.

"Yes," replied Glacian confidently, "I just hope he's being careful and not drawing too much attention to himself. I don't know if I told you this, Mack and Aura, but Artemis is the only male Gardevoir in Olympus right now who not only possesses rare coloring, but he's also single."

"That's right," said Gloria, "Off-color Gardevoirs, Kirlias and especially Gallades are highly sought after as mates." Mack gave Aura a worried look.

"I think we'd better find Artemis," said Mack with grave concern, "He's only just recovered and having him get mobbed by female Gardevoirs could put far too much strain on him."

"I agree, but where is Artemis?" asked Aura. The ballroom was unusually crowded that evening and the Guardians could not see through the hundreds of Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Gallades who had gathered for the dance club meeting. At the opposite end of the ballroom stood Artemis, gently setting his empty dish and used fork into a collection bin. He slowly turned around and right before him stood a smiling, female Gardevoir in a pale blue dress. She bowed and offered a curtsey.

"Hello. My name is Lea," said the happy female Gardevoir politely, "You must be Artemis."

"Indeed I am," said a smiling Artemis with a polite bow towards the young lady, "What can I do for you?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" asked the female Gardevoir, "I hope you would like to." The female Gardevoir's gaze was upon the floor, so Artemis took the opportunity to gently peer into the young lady's mind. He frowned for a moment, but then put a smile on his face when she looked up at him.

"No thank you," said Artemis, "I must respectfully decline." The young Gardevoir let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Okay, then," said Lea, "Please let me know if you change your mind." The female Gardevoir walked away, much to Artemis's relief. He had seen her true intentions: she only wanted to dance with him because of his rare colorations. While Mack and Aura slowly made their way across the dance floor towards Artemis, the blue-haired male Gardevoir was being asked by almost every unmarried female Gardevoir he came across to dance and for the same exact reason as the first young lady. Artemis looked about the room: there now seemed to be a general consensus among the female Gardevoirs to ditch their dates in order to vie for his attention. On one wall stood a few dozen heartbroken and sullen male Gardevoirs with their heads bowed low in grief. Even a lone Gallade's date had left him just moments ago and now, she was standing in front of Artemis, offering a curtsey and asking for a dance.

"Will you please dance with me?" she asked sweetly.

"No! He's going to dance with me!" said another female Gardevoir with growing anger; her voice soon changed to a much friendlier tone as she gazed at Artemis, "Isn't that right, sweetie?" Artemis said nothing and decided he should make a hasty retreat while he could; however, every direction he turned, there were more immature female Gardevoirs. They all had the same intentions: try and get married to the only single, blue-haired male Gardevoir left in the vast, hidden city of Olympus.

"I don't want to dance with any of you," replied Artemis.

"How about me, then?" asked another female Gardevoir.

"Or me?" asked yet another eager, misguided young lady.

"Leave me alone," warned Artemis, his patience starting to wear thin. Just then, a Gardevoir came alongside him and wrapped her right arm around Artemis's left arm.

"Maybe you and I can be alone and take a nice walk around the town?" she asked Artemis in a very passionate and seductive manner, "And then we can dance?"

"No," said Artemis politely as he gently got his left arm out of the other Gardevoir's grasp.

"Then take me!" said another female Gardevoir forcefully as she grabbed his left hand, "We'll dance together."

"No! He's going to dance with me!" said yet another Gardevoir, tightly grabbing Artemis's right hand hard enough to hurt him.

"Stop that!" snarled Artemis, trying to tear his hands away from the irritating young Gardevoirs, "Let me be!" The excited Gardevoirs refused to listen, dead set on dancing with Artemis, whether he wanted to or not. Artemis closed his eyes as the young ladies about him continued to argue and pull and tug at him. He clenched his fists as his rage abounded. The Gardevoirs surrounding Artemis only wanted him for one reason; not because of who he was, but because of how he looked. Soon, the other guests had taken notice of what was transpiring on the other side of the ballroom.

"Hey!" shouted an angered male Gardevoir to his wayward daughter, "Lea! You leave him alone this instant!" Other parents of the young Gardevoirs started coming towards their daughters, yelling and warning them to step back at once. Mack and Aura looked over at the throng of Gardevoirs all about their friend. Artemis couldn't escape: they were pulling on him, hurting him and even going so far as to fill his mind with their brazen thoughts and intentions. They were nothing like Fina: not at all. They were a bunch of lovesick, stupid, blind and stubborn banshees. And now, Artemis's patience had officially run out. Mack and Aura shouted to Artemis, begging him not to do what he was about to do. Artemis didn't hear the Guardians' pleas for peace and restraint. All he could hear and feel was the female Gardevoirs as they continued to hurt him. It was only when the immature Gardevoir ladies saw Artemis's eyes, glowing red with rage that they finally realized they were in deep trouble. Nothing was going to stop Artemis now: the Gardevoirs about him were going to pay dearly for what they had done to him. Mack, Aura, Glacian, Gloria and all the guests looked on with horror as Artemis unleashed a powerful psychic blast on the throng of young women all around him. The female Gardevoirs screamed with sheer terror as they were hurled into the air and then landed hard against the wooden floor and the walls clear to the other side of the ballroom. They were all hurt badly and struggling to get to their feet, but that wasn't enough for Artemis. His eyes glowed red again and his powerful telekinesis gripped the bodies of all the female Gardevoirs who had mobbed him, who had hurt him. Agatha, Simon and everyone in the room were absolutely shocked as Artemis used his psychic powers to slam the screaming Gardevoirs against the floors and walls of the room with tremendous force several times. Artemis then drew the young Gardevoir towards him who had been the first to violate his mind. She was trembling and bruised.

"Please stop!" she pleaded, "Please have mercy! Please!" Artemis only flashed her an evil smile, and then hurled the screaming Gardevoir through the giant window on the opposite side of the ballroom, shattering the window into millions of pieces. The glass rained down on the other guests who were now in a panic to get out of the mansion, too shocked to fight back. Even then it still wasn't enough for Artemis. There was only one thing on his mind now: revenge. Again, he grabbed the battered female Gardevoirs with telekinesis and lifted them into the air while the other Pokémon ran screaming out of the ballroom. Aura was stunned at what she was witnessing and couldn't move as Mack sprang out of the ballroom with great haste, grateful that his fluffy green dress was not hindering him.

"Now you're all going to wish you'd never been born…" snarled Artemis as a dark blue aura surrounded the throats of all the female Gardevoirs who had mobbed him. The young ladies cried out and gasped. Artemis was now ready to strangle every last one of them: squeezing the very life from them all.

"STOP IT ARTEMIS!" shouted Mack sternly. Artemis slowly turned around when he heard a loud "Click!" followed immediately with a loud electronic "Whrrr!" as some sort of weapon was switched on. The enraged Gardevoir stopped squeezing his victim's throats for only a moment as he gazed down the barrel of the large and gleaming FIW-71 Plasma Storm.

"Let them go… now…" snarled Mack, "I'm warning you." Artemis smiled at the Guardian, his eyes still glowing red as he looked away and again started to strangle all the young Gardevoirs with his psychic powers. Their screams and choking filled the entire room, echoing in a horrible chorus of death. Mack moved quickly, flipping the large rifle around in his arms and made one swift and powerful strike: hitting Artemis right in the back of his head. With the murderous Gardevoir's concentration broken, the young Gardevoirs all dropped to the floor, coughing and gagging as they struggled to breath. Aura and her family finally regained their composure and ran to the sides of the fallen Gardevoirs. Artemis then quickly turned around: the red glow from his eyes was gone, but he was far from done letting go of his immense anger.

"You make one more move like that and I will shoot," warned Mack, his finger on the trigger.

"Go ahead," said Artemis mockingly, "Go ahead and shoot. I'm finished anyway and you know it."

"Silence!" thundered Mack, "I do agree with you that those young ladies were out of line and needed to be severely punished for their actions, but that does not give you the right to try and kill all of them!"

"What does it matter to you?" said Artemis, "There will never be another Fina, anyway."

"What on earth are you talking about?" demanded Mack. Artemis slowly stood up straight.

"I can never be at peace now," said Artemis, "Fina's gone for good and that horrid Ninetails is still out there somewhere. I won't have any rest until that creature is dead!"

"So…" said Mack, narrowing his eyes on Artemis, his anger burning hotter than the sun, "This was all some sort of clever ruse… wasn't it?"

"A ruse?" said Artemis, "Hardly. It was good for you and Aura to try and ease my pain, but it failed, miserably!" Artemis started to walk away and Mack again took aim with his lethal turbo plasma cannon.

"Where are you going now?" demanded Mack, "You're not leaving this place until Glacian passes judgment on you…"

"Do I look like I care?" said Artemis with a mocking tone of voice, "Go ahead and blast me. That way Fina and I can be together again. It's not like you know what REAL pain is, oh great Guardian of Gardev!" Mack slammed his gleaming cannon to the ground, putting a huge dent in the woodwork as he stormed off towards Artemis. Soon, Mack was face-to-face with Artemis.

"You think I don't know about this 'REAL' pain of yours, eh?" snarled Mack, "Tell me again… how many lovers have YOU lost over the last 29,000 years through no fault of your own?"

"Fina," replied Artemis boldly, "One is more than enough."

"12…" replied Mack with hot anger, "All of them died in my arms: 10 on what would have been our wedding days. Ever have your beautiful bride shot, run through, burned, disintegrated, crushed or devoured in front of your very eyes? Her very life taken in an instant while she lies, bleeding in your arms?"

"Well, you must have been a wonderful and protective man," said Artemis with shocking sarcasm. Mack let his right fist fly forward, hitting Artemis square in his face. Artemis dropped to the ground and spat blood from his mouth onto the floor.

"Get up…" snarled Mack, "Get up… NOW!"

"I'm tired of listening to you and being under your thumb," said Artemis as he stood up and looked Mack right in the eye, "I challenge you to a telekinetic duel." Aura rushed to Mack's side, hoping she could somehow console and calm him.

"Mack, don't do this," pleaded Aura quietly, "Let Glacian deal with him. You don't have to fight this… this monster!"

"I accept," said Mack, glaring at the juvenile Gardevoir, "I think it's high time you were taught a grave lesson…"

"No using your powers of light," snapped Artemis, "And don't even think of trying to fly, unless you're too chicken to face me in a fair fight!"

"I don't need my other powers to crush you into the dirt like an insect," replied Mack, gritting his teeth, just barely restraining his raw rage, "This may be a 'Fair' fight, but you are clearly outmatched in every aspect."

"We'll see," said Artemis as he stormed off, "Meet me at the front of the mansion if you dare, Guardian!" Mack glanced over at his shocked wife.

"Call K-1," said Mack softly, "Have him and the R-25's get up here on the double with medical equipment. There are a lot of injured people up here."

"You're not really going to fight him, are you?" asked Aura, hoping and praying Mack had lied to Artemis.

"I am," said Mack, "Don't try to stop me, Aura. I am not going to allow someone to get away with insulting me and all the loves I've lost over the years. I'm not going to kill him, but I AM going to beat him within an inch of his life!" Aura stood away from Mack as he marched out of the ballroom. For the first time in many years, Aura cried: fearful of her husband. She had never seen him this angry before and it scared her greatly. Nonetheless, she ran out of the ballroom, tears streaming down her face as she made her way to the mansion's basement with great haste. Outside, many of the Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Gallades had gathered to witness the duel between the Guardian and the outcast. Many of them had cuts and scratches on their faces and hands from broken glass. Only the parents of the Gardevoirs who Artemis had injured were not there as they were tending to their bruised and battered daughters. At one side of the yard stood Artemis, alone and seething with anger and hate: on the other side, stood Mack with Glacian at his side.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Glacian quietly, "And do you really intend to fight in your ball gown?"

"Artemis is fighting in his ball gown, too," replied Mack with bottled rage, "I promised him a fair fight."

"Please be careful," warned Glacian, "He is much more powerful than he appears. The day I brought him to you, he had nearly paralyzed a member of the Elite Guard."

"He's the one who had better be wary," said Mack. Artemis, his black gown fluttering and shimmering in the darkness, called out to Mack with great impatience.

"Are you ready to fight or not, you coward!" shouted Artemis with rage. Mack clenched his fists and took several deep breaths, working hard to clear his mind.

"You don't have to do this, Artemis," said Mack calmly, "Stand down, my friend."

"I'm not your friend anymore and I'm done waiting!" snarled Artemis as his eyes glowed with a bright red light again. Mack gasped as an unseen force grabbed his right ankle and flipped him flat onto his back. Mack may have still been very uneasy about wearing dresses, but at least the soft petticoats under his skirt had helped cushion the fall. Mack leapt to his feet.

"Then let's begin," said Mack, holding out his right hand and motioning for Artemis to come forward. The young, male Gardevoir let out an unholy howl of rage as he charged towards Mack. Aura had run outside just in time to witness the beginning of the duel. She came alongside her mother and cried into her shoulder, desperately wishing that this was all just a bad dream…


	11. Section 11

**-107-**

The alarms were blaring in the underground laboratory as the R-25 robots charged down the gleaming metal hallways with all kinds of medical machines and equipment.

"I can confirm 47 casualties via my cameras at the surface," reported Central, "One Gardevoir is critically injured and requires immediate care."

"I hear you," said K-1, "Any fatalities?"

"Zero and I hope it stays that way," said Central somberly as one of the R-25's walked into the main control room.

"R-25-1 here: what are your orders, K-1?" asked the R-25.

"Head to the surface and tend to all the injured. Start with the ones who need help the most," said K-1, pointing at one of Central's views screens, "Such as her. She was thrown almost 100 yards through 3 inches of solid glass."

"Affirmative, K-1," replied R-25-1 as he dashed out of the control room, the heavy door closing behind him.

"Any ideas on what our next move should be?" asked Central.

"I'm going to head the surface to assist Mack if need be," answered K-1, "Central, I need you on standby alert with the S-100F fully loaded and ready to go."

"Affirmative," replied Central, "I'll begin loading and charging the weapons at once."

"Oh!" said K-1, "Seal all entryways into and out of the lab. Only Mack, Aura, you and I have the override codes."

"Will do," said Central as K-1 ran out of the control room with haste, "Please be careful out there." Before long, K-1 had arrived back at the ground surface. He made a mad dash up the basement stairs, down the corridors and only stopped when he came to the wrecked ballroom.

"Oh, dear…" said K-1 as he surveyed the devastation. There were dozens of hurt female Gardevoirs lying on the floor with their parents and the R-25's trying to help them. Shards of glass, big and small, littered the floor as well as cuts and dents all throughout the once shimmering, well-polished wooden dance floor. All the buffet tables had been overturned: the fine food was no more, splattered and smattered all about. K-1 carefully stepped across the ruined floor as quietly as he could as to not disturb anyone nearby. He looked over the side of one of the overturned tables where he saw Gremlin and Crystal cowering in fear. Crystal was crying and Gremlin held her tightly with his arms wrapped around her, trying to console her. Even the mischievous, happy-go-lucky Sableye had been shaken to the core at what had transpired in the ballroom just moments ago.

"Are you two okay?" asked K-1 softly, "Do you need medical attention? Need help with anything?"

"We're okay," replied a frowning Gremlin, "You'd better look around and see if anyone else needs help. I'll keep a close eye on Crystal until her parents get back." K-1 nodded as he silently stepped away from the stunned Sableye and scared Kirlia and then continued to survey the area. He looked to his left at the other entrance to the ballroom. A shocked male Gardevoir was standing next to his pregnant wife: her eyes were wide open with disbelief at what remained of the lavish dance hall. She cried at the sight of all the worried families and the young dancers, strewn about the floor, almost lifeless.

"Are you two okay?" asked K-1 gently to the male Gardevoir.

"We're… we're okay," replied George, "Just… just what on earth happened in here…?"

"We went to take a walk outside after the first dance when we heard glass shattering and screaming coming from the mansion," sobbed Joyce as she leaned against her mate and cried into his shoulder, "What happened in here? Who could have done this…?" The two Gardevoirs and robot jumped when a loud explosion from outside startled them.

"Now what's going on?" thought K-1 as he ran outside. George and Joyce followed close behind until they got to the front yard.

"Take me back inside!" begged Joyce when she saw what was happening outside. George nodded and quickly led his wife away. K-1 could hardly believe what he was seeing either. Artemis was sending one powerful psychic blast after another at Mack. The male Guardian stood firm, his eyes and pendant glowing brightly with a bluish light as the psychic energy was deflected harmlessly off a psychic barrier around Mack.

"You can't hide behind that shield forever!" screamed Artemis with unbridled rage.

"Nor can you keep this up forever," said Mack calmly as a multi-colored beam of energy exploded off his barrier. Artemis only grinned as his eyes glowed red one again. He motioned with his hands and arms as if he was picking up a large object. Mack reflexively jumped away from his spot as the earth underneath exploded up into the air.

"You have so much talent," remarked Mack as he thrust he right hand forward, "All that power is wasted on you!" An explosive beam of psychokinetic energy fired forth from the palm of the Guardian's handed. The potent attack landed a direct hit on Artemis's chest, sending him flying into the air, his fall only stopped by a harsh collision with a tree. Artemis quickly jumped back onto his feet and made a quick slashing motion with his right hand. Once again, Mack felt an unseen force grab his ankle and fling him into the air and onto his back. Artemis thought that now was his chance and he charged towards Mack, charging up another psychic blast in his hands.

"You're blinded by anger, Artemis. You'll never be able to face me like that!" said Mack, jumping back into his feet, sending a powerful psychic wave through the air. Artemis was knocked off his feet and onto his back as he blindly fired his own psychic blast into the sky. Mack wanted to put an end to this quickly, but he knew he would have to be very rough with Artemis to get him to cool down. Again, Mack's eyes glowed with a bright blue light. His sapphire pendant started to radiate with bright light as well, lighting up the entire front yard. Artemis could feel Mack's telekinetic power gripping his body and he desperately focused his own power to counter the Guardian's approaching assault. But, Artemis was not nearly powerful enough as he was picked up. Mack closed his eyes, not wanting to watch as he slammed Artemis against trees, the ground, the hard concrete driveway of the mansion and even against the reinforced walls of the mansion again and again. Artemis cried out with sharp pain coursing through his entire body and with that, Mack sent Artemis sailing against the mansion walls one last time. Artemis gasped as the air was knocked out of him. Mack opened his eyes as Artemis collapsed to the ground.

"Had enough, Artemis?" asked Mack, taking a deep breath. Artemis responded by thrusting his right hand forward, sending one last destructive psychic wave at the Guardian. Mack made a quick slashing motion with his own right hand, countering Artemis's attack with his own psychic blast. Mack closed his eyes and snatched Artemis up from the ground and hurled the howling Gardevoir through the air with great speed. No one watched as Artemis cried out, colliding with a tree hard enough to break the old oak in half. Wood splitters flew through the air as Artemis fell to the ground. This time, the enraged Gardevoir didn't move. Mack opened his eyes and turned his gentle gaze upon Artemis as tears streamed down his face.

"…My friend…" said Mack with grief as he slowly walked up to the fallen Gardevoir. Artemis didn't move a muscle and gave no response as he breathed heavily. Mack took one last look at Artemis as he lay face down on the green lawn.

"I'm sorry, Artemis…" said Mack quietly as he turned away from the juvenile male Gardevoir.

"I'm not…" said Artemis quietly as he jumped to his feet, howled with rage and let loose another psychic blast. Mack only had time to turn around, his eyes wide open with disbelief as the powerful attack hit him in the chest and sent him flying towards the front side of the mansion with incredible speed. The crowd watched, horrified as Mack sailed over their heads and slammed into the side of the large house, clear through the reinforced concrete and steel wall. Aura ran to her mate, almost too afraid to see what had become of him. She peered through the large hole in the wall as the dust cleared, surrounded by twisted rebar and sparking wires. White feathers littered the floor. Mack was slumped over, unconscious with his back against a wall with a fresh, huge dent in it. Mack's wings were spread open, lying limp on the ground as crimson blood trickled down his face.

"MACK!" screamed Aura with sheer terror as she jumped through the ruined wall and ran to her mate's side. Outside, Glacian's angry gaze fell upon Artemis: the young Gardevoir standing still with an evil smile on his face with his shimmering black ball gown fluttering in the wind. Glacian was through with Artemis: there was only one penalty for attacking a Guardian of Gardev, especially with the intent to kill. Glacian's eyes glowed for a moment as an ornate, white belt appeared around his waist with a long, golden scabbard hanging at his right. Glacian drew his sword, pointing it towards Artemis.

"Seize Artemis and bring him before me!" commanded Glacian with unbridled rage, "I want him alive!" In an instant, Artemis took off running towards the snowy forest with nearly one hundred angered male Gardevoirs and every last Gallade in Olympus right on his tail. Glacian almost could not believe what he was seeing: Artemis went dashing into the darkened woods with incredible speed. The Gardevoir king slid his ornate, glimmering blade back into its jeweled scabbard as Wallace ran to his side.

"Wallace," asked Glacian, scowling at the fearful Gallade, "How is it that Artemis is so quick on his feet?"

"It… it must be the training… I gave him…" stammered Wallace.

"You're orders were to mentor Artemis," said a very disappointed Glacian, "Not give him the secret teachings of the Elite Guard." Wallace bowed his head with shame.

"We'll find him, sir," said Wallace with a heavy sigh and a polite bow towards his king.

"And that black gown of his will act like camouflage on this dark, moonless night…" said Glacian, "Stay at my side, Wallace. You and I are going to join the chase."

"Me too," said Gloria with determination.

"Then let's be off and pray that Mack is alright," said Glacian, closing his eyes for a moment as he again drew his blade, "After that Gardevoir!" Glacian and Gloria quickly took flight into the chilly winter night air and flew above the forest while Wallace ran into the woods to catch up to his comrades. Meanwhile, Aura was holding Mack's right hand and weeping bitterly as K-1 trained his gaze upon the fallen Guardian. K-1's eyes had been outfitted with a menagerie of powerful sensors and once again, K-1 was all too glad to have them.

"Is… is he…?" asked Aura fearfully as K-1 looked Mack over.

"No, he's alive," replied K-1, "…Barely…"

"Then we have to get him downstairs into the lab!" said Aura as she started to put her arms around her unconscious mate.

"No! Stop!" shouted K-1 as his eyes opened wide, "Don't move him! We'll need the R-25's to stabilize and then transfer Mack to the lab! We'll only make things worse at this point if we try and take him to the sick bay on our own."

"How bad is he hurt?" asked Aura with renewed grief.

"He'll make it," replied K-1, trying to reassure Aura, "He suffered severe internal trauma from the impact, but we can help him nonetheless. Just please wait patiently until I can get a few R-25's to help us." At that point, K-1 finally switched on his internal radio.

"Central? Do you copy? This is K-1," said K-1 through his radio to the immense super computer down below.

"This is Central," replied the powerful computer, "How can I assist you, K-1?"

"Equip the S-100F on the double and come to the surface," ordered K-1, "I need you to assist Glacian, Wallace and the others on a hunt for Artemis. He injured Mack and quite badly, too." Central's calculations paused for only a moment: her programming had only one solution listed whenever Mack was in grave danger or injured.

"I'll be up there on the double!" replied Central with an unusual amount of rage in her usually calm voice, "I knew Artemis could not be trusted!" Down in the underground lab, a pair of thick, metal doors to the left of Central's main control console slid open with a loud hiss: revealing the S-100F battle armor. Central quickly took control of the powerful engine of war, stepping out of the heavily-reinforced holding area. She moved each of the armor's large shoulder cannons, quickly running diagnostics on the armor's intricate systems.

"All systems go," reported Central, "What are your orders?"

"Hunt down Artemis," commanded K-1, "He must be taken alive."

"Affirmative!" said Central loudly as she dashed out of the control room, the robotic eyes glowing with a bright red light behind the armor's black visor. Just then, Simon stepped into the hallway, his eyes narrowing at Mack.

"Aura," said Simon resolutely, "I'm going after Artemis, too. Maybe I can help the Gallades track him down with my heightened senses. If need be, I can also subdue him."

"Do what you must, Simon," said Aura, gazing at Mack as tears trickled down her face, "Just make sure you capture Artemis so Glacian can pass judgment on him for hurting Mack…"

"You have my word of honor, I will take him alive," said Simon, bowing slightly towards Aura right before he took off like a shot, dashing out of the mansion and towards the immense forests outside the village outskirts. Central came running alongside Simon as she also left the mansion: the powerful S-100 and Pokémon giving each other a nod. Meanwhile, on the second floor of the mansion, a shadowy figure cautiously peered through some window blinds, spreading them apart, smiling as the ancient Kabutops and glimmering centurion disappeared into the inky darkness of the woods. The shadowed Gardevoir cracked a smile as he slowly closed the window blinds.

"Thank you very much Wallace for all the training you gave me," thought Artemis, "I never imagined your 'Stealth Teleport' would serve me so well." With the mansion almost completely empty, Artemis knew he would encounter no resistance and now, he could finally put his long postponed plans in motion. As silent and invisible as death itself, the depraved Gardevoir quickly and stealthily descended through the immense labyrinth that was the mansion and towards the basement. He stopped only for a moment when he came across the secret entrance to the underground laboratory. He studied the concrete wall for a few moments before reaching out with his right hand.

"To disengage the first lock, I need to deliver a secret knock on the right section of the wall," said Artemis, quickly tapping out the correct rhythm with his right fist. There was a soft click from within the wall and a slight hiss as a small panel of the concrete wall slid away from Artemis and then to the left, revealing a security keypad.

"The lab is currently in full lockdown," said a voice that sounded like it belonged to a computer from a bad sci-fi film, "Please enter the override code in order to proceed."

"The key code is a simple one," thought Artemis as he punched in one number at a time with great haste.

"," said Artemis to himself, "Well, now that I think about it, this code is anything but simple!"

"Access code accepted," said the cheap computer voice as the concrete panel slid back over the security pad, covering it completely as a loud hissing sound echoed throughout the basement. Artemis could only hope that closing the basement door up above would help prevent anyone from hearing what was transpiring in the lower levels of the mansion. Two, large sections of the wall in front of Artemis slid away, deeper into the surrounding wall several feet before each section slid to an opposite direction, revealing the way to the main elevator.

"Too easy," said Artemis as he dashed to the elevator and soon was on his way down into the secret facility. Meanwhile, Aura could only stand back and watch as a few of the R-25 robots worked alongside K-1 to help get Mack ready to be taken down into the lab for treatment.

"Move carefully," cautioned K-1, "He's in very bad shape."

"Affirmative," said R-25-1, "The medical sensors confirm your readings of considerable internal trauma: dislocated joints, bruised muscles and torn tissue."

"So long as we are very careful, Mack has a 100% chance of recovery," reported R-25-2. Aura stood at K-1's side with her left arm wrapped around K-1's head as the two robots ever so tenderly secured Mack to a wheeled gurney.

"So… Mack is going to be alright?" asked a very uneasy Aura.

"Yes," replied K-1, "But his recovery could take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. If Mack had not modified his DNA structure in order to give himself flesh as tough as iron and bones harder than tempered steel, I severely doubt Mack would have survived the impact. That, plus the tough fabric of his ball gown helped prevent the concrete and steel rebar in the walls from cutting into him. His injuries would have been far worse if he had been wearing the usual, open-backed gown that Gardevoirs typically don."

"Is my body… just as strong as Mack's then?" asked Aura.

"Affirmative," replied K-1, "Except for the difference of gender, you and Mack are 100% identical in nearly all aspects."

"Dr. Foxx is stable and ready for transport," reported R-25-1.

"Then let's be on our way. We have a long and slow trip to get from the mansion to the sick bay," said K-1. As the twin robots slowly wheeled Mack down the hallway, Artemis was hastily gathering weapons and other equipment. He still remembered every last access code for all the weapon cases he had watched Mack open. One particular item had caught Artemis's attention quite affectively: a set of high-tech metallic body armor that looked like it would fit a Gardevoir perfectly. It only took a few minutes for Artemis to slip on the armor before he took one last look at his inventory: an FIW-36 Combo Rifle, one FIW-59A Elemental Pistol, several extra power cells, a set of experimental body armor with instruction manual and a half dozen high explosive fragmentation grenades. Artemis picked up one last key item in his right hand: the ceremonial dagger that was used for cutting wing slits into the wedding dresses of Gardevoirs who were marrying into the Olympus royal family. Getting the dagger from Glacian's bedroom several months ago had been a hair-raising ordeal. Still, thanks to the training Wallace had given Artemis, the young Gardevoir was able to stay out of sight and well clear of the palace guards. Artemis looked over his right shoulder at the only weapons case he had not been able to open: the one with the large missile, plasma and ion storm cannons Mack had told him about quite some time ago.

"May as well try," thought Artemis. He walked up to the keypad and entered in a random set of numbers: 42137. There was a soft click as the door to the weapons case opened up.

"Talk about blind luck," thought Artemis with glee. He knew he could only managed taking one of the large weapons, so he settled for the FIW-70 Missile Storm. Complete with 4 chains of ammunition, giving Artemis 100 laser-guided micro-missiles to play with in case of an emergency. He quickly collected his arsenal, slipping the elemental pistol into a thigh-gripping holster, slung the combo rifle and missile storm over his shoulders and placed the extra power cells into the reinforced pockets all over the body armor. Finally, Artemis managed to find a belt and strapped the golden, jewel-encrusted dagger to the right side of his waist. Now, at last, he was ready to hunt down and face the Ninetails who had taken so much from him.

"Now I just need some transportation," thought Artemis as he dashed down the corridor and made his way to the massive launch bay. The double doors slid open with a soft hiss as soon as Artemis arrived. He quickly looked about the cavernous room, gazing at each of the powerful vehicles: the S-5 Heavy Cargo Carrier, named the _Titan_, the S-1 Aircar, the S-4 _Firefox_ and then the S-12 Hovercycle. How Artemis wished he could take the _Firefox_ or even the aircar for this trip, but the only vehicles he knew how to fly was the Hovercycle and the S-5 carrier. _Titan_, unfortunately, was certainly far too large for a covert getaway. Undaunted, Artemis dashed from one vehicle to another, leaving a little surprise in a random part of each flying machine. After all, the young Gardevoir did not want to be followed. His dirty work done, Artemis mounted the Hovercycle, stopping for only a few moments to read through the armor's rather thick instruction manual.

"So, this armor suit possesses energy shielding, reactive armor plating, radar, heat vision, night vision, X-ray scanning and temperature controls for the user. Plus, this armor set never runs out of electrical power," thought Artemis as he tossed the small, yet thick book to the floor, "Good. This means I'll be safe outside even in the middle of a blizzard. I should be able to stay out for weeks with all this gear and provisions." Artemis took one last look around the launch bay as he started to power up the Hovercycle. Even now, with all his plans set in motion, he couldn't help but hope Mack was going to be okay. Artemis was completely certain this would be his last trip down into the hidden laboratory. He also knew he would never get forgiveness for what he had done in the ballroom, for what he had done to Mack and now even stealing the Guardians' equipment and sabotaging all the other vehicles.

"I sure hope Aura and the others aren't foolish enough to try using the other transports," thought Artemis as he turned his gaze upon the launch bay's main control panel, to the left of the main doors. Artemis's eyes glowed blue for only a few seconds as he used telekinesis to press the right buttons to open the gigantic doors up above. He knew he would have little time to escape and would have little chance of survival in a head-on fight with Aura, Glacian, Wallace, the Elite Guards or any of the members of the Olympus royal family.

"I have a death warrant on me now from the King of Olympus," thought a determined Artemis, "There's no turning back now…" K-1 and Aura jumped when they felt the ground under their feet unexpectedly lurch slightly.

"What was that?" asked a surprised Aura.

"I think that was the launch bay doors!" shouted K-1 with shock. Without a second though, Aura and K-1 ran through the mansion and got to Warren's back yard just in time to see the gigantic doors closing and to see a Gardevoir in shining silver armor, armed to the teeth, rocket away above the woods and towards the dark, mountainous horizon towards the east with great speed on the back of the S-12 Hovercycle. All in an instant, Aura's sadness and despair was replaced with pure rage: an intense, consuming rage she had never felt before in her entire life.

"We're going after him!" screamed Aura as she grabbed K-1 by his left leg and then dragged the surprised robot back into the mansion, through the hallways, right past her injured mate and down into the underground facility, not stopping until she and K-1 were in the launch bay.

"Madam, if you would kindly let go of me," suggested an irritated K-1, "Perhaps I can help you operate the S-5? The _Titan_ has the most powerful sensors."

"And the most powerful weapons!" snarled Aura with burning anger as she dragged K-1 behind her into the massive Heavy Cargo Carrier, up the stairs and only released him when they were both in the roomy cockpit. Aura said not a word as she plopped down into the pilot's chair and started to power up the large machine. K-1 stood up: the perfect picture of serenity and forgiveness, though in truth, obscenities of every kind were running through his processors in thousands of languages. He sat down in the navigator's chair, right behind the pilot's station, switching every system on that he could reach. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the huge vehicle followed immediately by the unmistakable sound of alarms and the twinkling of every warning light in the cockpit.

"What on earth was that?" shrieked Aura, the shock from all the noise and flashing lights almost immediately taking away her anger. K-1 jumped to his feet and checked a nearby instrument panel as Aura quickly powered down the S-5.

"The Number 4 engine has detonated!" said K-1 with disbelief, "Looks like a case of FOD: Foreign Object Damage!" K-1 and Aura raced out of the cockpit and back to the ground-level entry hatch. K-1 cautiously slid open the heavy armored door and was greeted by the burning head of a plush Pikachu, sitting at his feet as its black eyes started to melt from the flames. K-1 ran to the opposite side of the S-5 transport and could not believe what his optical sensors were detecting. The S-5's lower right engine had indeed exploded: its blackened and twisted armored casing peeled back like a banana. The jet's turbines were spread everywhere on the floor for several yards with many of the sharp metal blades now imbedded into the walls, the ceiling up above and even in the armor plating of the S-5 itself. Aura reached down and picked up the smoldering, blackened head of the thoroughly mangled stuffed Pokémon.

"K-1, please don't tell me the _Titan_ was disabled by a stupid stuffed animal," said a wide-eyed Aura.

"I'm afraid so!" said K-1 as he ran back alongside Aura, "I'm afraid the late engine's brother didn't fair well, either. It could take hours to get this mess cleaned up!"

"Then we'll have to try the S-1!" said Aura with renewed vigor as she dashed towards the Aircar.

"Wait!" yelled K-1, quickly extending an arm from his chest compartment, his metallic hand grabbing Aura by the back of her right arm, "If the S-5 just went up like that, it would not surprise me if the other vehicles are sabotaged, too!"

"Then how about you try activating the S-1 using your built-in remote controls!" ordered Aura with a harsh tone of voice.

"Yes, milady," said K-1 sarcastically as he quickly locked onto the S-1's remote control frequencies. Aura jumped back while K-1 stood perfectly still, mesmerized as the S-1 rocketed straight up at well over 200 miles an hour and crashed into the thick, reinforced doors of the launch bay. The crumpled S-1 hung in the air for only a moment before it came careening back down towards the floor. Aura jumped behind the S-5 as the S-1 landed with a thunderous 'BOOM!' that shook the entire lab. Debris flew through the air. K-1 moved not a single servo as the smoking steering wheel rolled to a stop at his feet. Aura took a deep breath and peeked around the corner of the disabled S-5.

"K-1, do you think we should even try using the _Firefox_ next?" asked Aura hesitantly. K-1 slowly swiveled his head around: by the look on Aura's face, she also shared K-1's sentiment that activating the _Firefox_ would probably lead to another disaster, or at the very least, another thundering explosion.

"Well… if I start up the _Firefox_ into its Automated Diagnostics Mode we should be able to find any problems with the star fighter before or any foreign objects before… well, before the _Firefox_ gets blown to kingdom come," explained K-1 as he cautiously walked through the flaming debris of the S-1 Aircar and towards the shining and pristine S-4 star fighter. Aura followed close behind K-1, the robot and Gardevoir keeping their distance from the gleaming machine of war.

"Central confirms that there are several complete copies of all of the _Firefox's_ flight and mission data, so if anything stupid happens to the S-4 too, then at least Mack and I won't lose anything too important," said K-1.

"Wait! What about the Infinity Drive, the machine that allowed you, Central and Mack to travel to this dimension? Won't you be stuck here if that gets destroyed?" asked a worried Aura.

"The Infinity Drive is elsewhere in the lab and is still undergoing repairs," replied K-1, "Either way, if this doesn't work, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do to Mack." K-1's transceivers quickly locked onto the _Firefox's_ control systems as he said, "We probably should stand further back." With that, the robot and young Gardevoir took several steps back and away from the _Firefox_ as its engines started to whine while the turbines quickly gained speed.

"So… what happens next?" asked Aura with curiosity.

"Simple," replied K-1 calmly, "The onboard computer is going to test each and every system on the S-4, making sure there are no hardware or software faults. First up: the engines and their accompanying fuel delivery systems." The _Firefox_ shuddered for a few moments as the engines soon quieted down. Small clouds of black smoke puffed from the _Firefox's_ four engines as the turbines spun down. At that moment, K-1 got a message from the star fighter's computer: unidentified, amorphous foreign object detected in engines and fuel systems. Aura sniffed the air and a familiar odor drifting into her nose.

"Smell's like burnt chocolate and caramel…" remarked Aura, with a slight giggle, "Kind of reminds me of that time Agatha tried to make homemade candy but accidently left all her ingredients on the stove too long. It took hours to get the mansion cleared of smoke and even longer to clean the kitchen."

"That makes it official," said K-1 with a sigh of despair, "We're not going anywhere tonight…" Meanwhile, Glacian and Wallace, with a small army of Gallades and male Gardevoirs, continued their search in the darkened mountain forests, completely unaware of what had transpired in the underground lab just moments ago. The deep snow with its thick, monstrous drifts made traversing the woods difficult at best, but the group of determined Pokémon continued on, following Artemis's tracks in the snow. Up above, Glacian and his family drifted in the gentle wind as they searched from the air. On the ground, taking the lead of the search party was Simon with his keen predatory senses to lead him on with Central at his side, making full use of the S-100F Armor's scanners. Just then, for only a brief moment, Simon could detect Artemis's scent from somewhere straight ahead, deeper into the mountain forests.

"I think we're getting close," whispered Simon to Central.

"I have a very faint heat signature in my infrared scanners as well, 100 yards straight ahead," said Central.

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Wallace from behind Central. Central nodded the head of her gleaming armor.

"Everyone! Move straight ahead! Simon and Central may have found something!" shouted Wallace. With renewed vigor, the following Gallades and Gardevoirs charged forward, right behind Simon and Central as they dashed effortlessly through the heavy snow. Glacian had heard Wallace's shout and directed his family to follow him after the Kabutops and armored robot. Moments later, Simon and Central came to a stop in the middle of a small clearing in the woods. It seemed the future had already been choreographed with great precision, for Wallace, the Gallades, the following Gardevoirs, Glacian and his entire family all arrived just moments after Simon and Central, all of them converging at the same spot with startling unison. Lying in the middle of the clearing was Artemis's shimmering black ball gown, right at the point where the young Gardevoir's footprints came to an abrupt end. Glacian bent over and picked up the black dress from the snow: it was still slightly warm, meaning that Artemis was surely nearby.

"Do you think he's trying to fool us somehow with this cheap trick?" scoffed Glacian with a sneer on his face, "He won't get very far in this cold and snow without clothing."

"Judging by the lack of undergarments at this site, I doubt he just floated off into the forest without clothes," said Central matter-of-factly, "Besides, my sensors are detecting a very weak trace of energy about that ball gown. The energy signature is almost identical to that of a recent teleport."

"He couldn't have teleported away without someone noticing," said Simon with skepticism, "There would have been a bright flash of light if he had managed a successful teleport."

"Unless…" said Glacian as he slowly turned around to face Wallace, "…Unless Artemis knows far more than I suspect." Wallace gulped with fear as he bowed his head low out of shame.

"He does…" said Wallace with a heavy sigh, "Artemis must have somehow mastered the stealth teleport technique…"

"Any why in blazes did you teach him that?" demanded Glacian with a thundering voice of raw anger.

"I… I started to teach him the technique, but each attempt he made failed miserably," replied Wallace with dread, "Maybe he was toying with me and managed to master the technique without me or anyone else knowing."

"Then this night's search is over. Artemis could be anywhere by now," said Glacian, clenching his fists tightly.

"We may as well head back," said Central, "There's a major blizzard forecasted to hit these mountains tonight within the next four hours, so we'd best seek shelter at once."

"Agreed, Central," said Glacian as he turned to face his family, Simon and the large group of Gardevoirs and other Gallades, "I want to thank you all for your efforts to hunt down Artemis. We'll have to try again within the next few days, after the storm passes. In the meantime, you should all head home."

"And what will you do, dear?" asked Gloria, still shaken by what she had witnessed in the ballroom that night.

"You and I are going to check in on Aura and pray that Mack is going to be alright," said Glacian as he handed the shimmering black and fluffy dress to Wallace, "Get this ball gown to Angel and tell her to take good care it. Artemis is going to be wearing this dress to his execution…" Within the hour, the crowd of once delighted and happy Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias had left Gardev for their warm homes back in Olympus. Glacian and Gloria had bid farewell to everyone in their family and wanting to lift the mood, they took the time to congratulate Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David on their engagements to the five Gardevoir seamstresses. By now, the few dozen or so R-25's were at work repairing the heavy damage to the Gardev mansion and especially in the ballroom. As the Gardevoir monarchs were leisurely led down into the mansion's immense basement by Central, Simon was already hatching a plan to capture Artemis. He only wished the weather was going to be even the slightest bit more cooperative than the young male Gardevoir he was more than ready to hunt down.


	12. Section 12

**-107-**

Mack heard nothing but the whisper of a gentle breeze as he slowly opened his eyes. He squinted for a moment from bright sunlight as he carefully sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting on the very top of a hill with gentle slopes, covering with bright green grass. There was a wall of fog surrounding the hill, roughly 30 yards away in every direction while the sun shone bright from up above in the blue, cloudless sky. The fog seemed to go up towards the sky several hundred feet, making it impossible for Mack to see anything beyond the thick, gray clouds. The Guardian looked down at himself: he was still wearing his shimmering, dark green ball gown as well as his golden pendant with its large, deep blue sapphire at its core. He also was still wearing his matching dark green, satin slippers. Mack cautiously got to his feet, wondering how he got to this isolated place.

"Where am I?" thought Mack, "What is this place? Have I… finally passed away?" Mack wanted to spread his wings and soar into the skies, but no matter how hard and fast he flapped his majestic wings, he could not take off. Mack folded his wings back up behind his back. He had hoped to fly over the barrier of fog, but he was very unsure of stepping into the thick clouds that surrounded him and the green hill. There seemed to be no telling what was beyond the base of the gentle slopes.

"No, I can't be dead…" thought Mack as he sat back down in the soft grass, "There's no way I would be alone in Heaven. Maybe this is some sort of a dream?" Mack looked down towards the bottom of the hill. Something in the fog quickly caught his attention. It was a dark silhouette, slowly walking towards him, but was still heavily obscured in the gray clouds. Mack watched cautiously, expecting this was some sort of trap. He gathered his energy, ready to strike if needed as the moving silhouette continued its slow walk towards him. Mack kept his guard up and got to his feet as the shadow started to come into full view, its obscured shape slowly turning into the form of a Gardevoir.

"Who's that?" thought a curious Mack, "It can't be Aura. That female Gardevoir has no wings or a pendant…" The young female Gardevoir smiled at Mack as she stepped out of the fog and started to walk up the hill towards the perplexed and very cautious winged Gardevoir.

"You don't need to be afraid," said the female Gardevoir with a bright smile on her face, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" asked Mack with a gentle tone of voice, but still ready to attack the Gardevoir at a moment's notice.

"Please relax, Guardian Mack," said the Gardevoir with a friendly smile, "My name is Fina. I don't have much time and I have a dire need to speak with you. Please, sit down." Mack nodded his head and gently sat back down on the cool, green grass. Fina smiled and sat down near Mack.

"So, why have you come?" asked Mack, "Where am I and what do you need to speak to me about?"

"I came to you, in the realm of your own mind," replied Fina, her silvery voice drifting softly over a gentle breeze, "Because I need to ask you for help. I need you to help Artemis."

"Ah," said Mack angrily, "Why don't you just go and talk to Artemis yourself? I'm in no mood to go out of my way to help some lovesick, psychotic Gardevoir who almost killed several of his own kind and he probably would have killed me too for standing up to him, if given the chance!"

"Mack, I'm begging you," said Fina with despair as she got on her knees before the male Guardian, "Artemis is consumed with rage and hatred. Because of this, there is no way I can get through to him. The only reason I'm able to talk with you right now is because you're in a coma and all your mental defenses are down. It's taking every bit of strength I have just to talk to you, Mack and I can't keep this up for much longer. All I ask is that you please try to convince Glacian to spare his life and to please give Artemis just one last chance to redeem himself."

"A difficult proposition," said Mack slowly shaking his head back and forth, "Glacian believes Artemis should be executed for what he did to all those young Gardevoirs and probably also for nearly killing me as well."

"All I ask is that you please try… please…" pleaded Fina, tears streaming down her face and she clung onto the front edge of Mack's skirt with her face toward the ground, "I don't want Artemis to throw his life away and be executed like a criminal, all in my name… Please Mack! You know what he's going through because I was taken from him… You know how he feels all too well… Please give him one more chance… I beg of you!" Mack closed his eyes, deep in thought. Fina was right: the Guardian knew what it was like to have the love of his life taken from him in an instant. He had to go through the same living nightmare a dozen times in the past. Even after all these years, the pain was still there.

"I do have to admit that if I had been mobbed by those misguided young Gardevoirs like Artemis, I probably would have reacted violently, too," admitted Mack, "What happened to him was beyond his control and he could not handle it."

"Do you understand why you have to help him, Mack?" sobbed Fina, "I don't want him to die! I would rather see him in the arms of another loving Gardevoir than in a grave!" Mack opened his eyes, reached out with his right hand and tenderly lifted Fina's head. The Guardian smiled at the crying Gardevoir.

"I'll try to reason with Glacian," replied Mack tenderly, "I don't know what he'll say, but I'm sure, even now, that Glacian would be willing to give Artemis one last chance."

"You mean it?" asked Fina with shock as her eyes opened wide.

"Yes, indeed," replied Mack softly. Fina laughed with delight as she leapt up and leapt on top of Mack, wrapping her arms around him as she cried tears of joy.

"Thank you, Mack! Thank you! Thank you!" said Fina with immense joy as she held Mack tightly, "Oh! I could kiss you!" Mack glanced at Fina nervously with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, except that you're married," said Fina with nervous laughter as she released the Guardian from her embrace, "I'll leave that joy to your lovely and compassionate wife."

"I'll do my best," said Mack with a nod of affirmation.

"And that's all I ask," said Fina, smiling as she stood up before Mack, "It's almost time for me to leave you. I don't think I'll ever be able to speak to you again. I just want you to know how much I appreciate this."

"I wish you the best, Fina," said Mack, "Farewell and may your life after the curse be wonderful."

"Oh! I do have one last request," said Fina sweetly.

"And what would that be?" asked Mack with a tender voice. Fina smiled and knelt down before Mack, her face just inches from his as she closed her eyes.

"I want you to brace yourself, Mack," said Fina softly, "Because this is really going to hurt…"

"Say what?" shouted Mack. He leaned away from Fina, surprised and unnerved at the young Gardevoir's words. Suddenly, Mack's vision became nothing but a sea of bright white light as horrible, sharp pain erupted through his upper back.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Mack in inexplicable agony.

"K-1? How much morphine did you give him? I don't think it was nearly enough!" yelled Aura with fright as Mack's vision started to clear.

"Well! 10ccs didn't help at all the last time I had to try and dull his pain, so I figured that surely 50ccs would be enough!" said a dread-stricken K-1. Mack closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the intense pain began to fade.

"Isn't 50ccs of morphine a lethal dose?" asked Aura with slight panic in her voice.

"To most creatures, yes," replied K-1 as he regained his composure, "You see, many years ago, Mack modified his DNA structure to make his flesh and bones tougher. He also made his body immune to disease and highly resistant to poisons and other foreign materials. Unfortunately, a side effect of this alteration also means that Mack has to take medicines in massive quantities in order to get any relief."

"Do I have these traits too?" asked Aura.

"Yes, indeed," said K-1 with a smile, "Your children are going to be quite strong, that much is certain."

"Excuse me!" said Mack with a scowl as he sat up in his hospital bed, "Can someone please tell me what the heck just happened to me and where I am right now?" He glanced at himself and then Aura: they were both still in their green and sky-blue ball gowns. Aura smiled nervously at her irritated husband.

"Well, you're in the sick bay of the laboratory right now," replied Aura, "And it's about 7:30 AM."

"How long have I been out?" asked Mack as he took a deep breath.

"Just all night," replied K-1 calmly, "To be honest, I'm surprised to see you awake already. Central and I were worried you might be in a coma for weeks after the concussion as well as the plethora of other injuries you suffered."

"Well, I think anyone would be awakened if it suddenly felt like someone had stuck a sword in your back," said Mack chuckling warmly and cringing slightly from some burning pain in his upper back as he struggled to unfold his wings.

"I wouldn't try that for at least a week," cautioned K-1, "I just set and healed a dislocated wing join in your upper back. Considering the amount of bruised muscle, the injured joint and all the feathers you lost from the impact, it may take anywhere from a few weeks to several months before you will be able to fly again." Mack nodded his head and slowly folded his wings back behind his back, gritting his teeth from the pain. He reached behind his head and felt several bandages covering a large and very tender bump on his head.

"How come you haven't put me in the Cell Regenerator yet?" asked a bewildered Mack, "That machine would have healed all my wounds and injuries in a matter of minutes." K-1 took the robotic equivalent of a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about the Cell Regenerator," answered K-1 hesitantly, "You see, due to an undetected discrepancy in the R-25's programming, routine maintenance has not been run on the Cell Regenerator in over 50 years. As soon as the Cell Regenerator was activated, a catastrophic electrical failure caused all the circuitry and components to detonate one after another like a string of fire crackers. Replacing the unit may take several months and will most definitely require a lot of currency for the needed parts and rare raw materials." Mack shrugged his shoulders, wincing at the sudden stab of pain.

"At least that disaster is a good testament to how durable our machines and equipment have gotten over all our years away from home," said Mack, trying to be optimistic, "So, please tell me that's all the bad news for the day, right?" Aura and K-1 glanced nervously at each other. Mack closed his eyes, bowed his head and sighed with dismay.

"Okay…" said Mack with dread, "What else has gone wrong?"

"Should we start with the status of the vehicles in the launch bay, or would you rather hear about the status of the weapon storage facilities?" asked K-1 with a nervous smile. Mack let out another heavy sigh as he lay back down on the bed.

"What happened with my weapons?" asked Mack, not eager to hear what may have transpired last night.

"I may as well just be blunt. It would appear that Artemis managed to memorize many of the lab's access codes. He knew the code for the main lab entrance as well as the lockdown override. On top of that, he was able to gain access to several of the weapon and equipment storage cases. We can confirm that he stole one FIW-59A Elemental Pistol, an FIW-36 Combo Rifle, six H.E. tactical-grenades, several extra power cells for both weapons and the prototype FIW-70 Missile Storm with 4 ammunition chains: that's 100 laser-guided micro-missiles," replied K-1, "He also managed to steal the prototype S-100B Mk. II Battle Armor."

"Please tell me none of the FIW-100 weapons were attached at the time…" grumbled Mack with increasing frustration.

"I can confirm that," said K-1, "All of the FIW-100 series shoulder cannons are safe and accounted for."

"That's good news, I guess," said a frowning Mack, "Now, do I dare ask what became of the S Series vehicles?" K-1 paused, wondering what the best way would be to break the news that most of the vehicles had either been blown up or suffered severe damage and all from Artemis's sabotage spree.

"Well, the S-1 suffered extensive damage…" started K-1.

"What do you mean by 'Extensive Damage,' K-1?" demanded Mack, his patience starting to wear thin.

"The steering wheel and maybe a few other parts was all the R-25's could salvage. The rest will have to be recycled," replied a very hesitant Aura, "The S-1 Aircar will have to be completely rebuilt from scratch."

"To put it lightly, the S-1 rocketed itself into the launch bay doors before crashing back to the ground, reborn as a pancake of smashed metal," said K-1 sheepishly, "The S-5 faired better, though. Only the number three and four engines were destroyed due to a stuffed animal that had been jammed into engine three's turbines. Some minor repairs to the hull and a pair of new engines will take care of the S-5 _Titan_."

"And what of the Hovercycle and the _Firefox_?" asked Mack, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"The S-12 was stolen," replied K-1, "I imagine we'll find the Hovercycle when we find Artemis. As for the S-4, when I tried to run the full diagnostics program, the star fighter shut itself down due to a foreign object in the fuel delivery systems. The R-25's are still removing the _Firefox's _access panels and trying to locate the damaged parts." Almost as if on cue, an R-25 walked into the sick bay and addressed K-1.

"K-1, I have a status report for you," said R-25-1.

"Lay it on me," commanded K-1.

"Well, I do suggest you come and take a look for yourself," said R-25-1, "I have nothing in my programming that suggests how to deal with this… particular problem."

"Alright, I'll come with you," said K-1 as he faced Mack, "Just get some rest, Mack. In the meantime, Central, The R-25s and I will tend to the damaged vehicles."

"Keep up the great work," said Mack as K-1 followed the R-25 out of the lab's small hospital and towards the launch bay. Mack looked up at his wife.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Mack softly.

"I think so," said Aura happily as she moved her chair closer to her mate, "I'm just glad you're going to be fine."

"What about the other Gardevoirs Artemis hurt?" asked Mack with concern, "How are they doing?"

"I think they're going to pull through," replied Aura with a slight nod of her head, "Their injuries were treated and Glacian sent them all home. Granted, they were all traumatized by what happened last night." Just then, the main door to the sick bay opened with a soft hiss.

"Which I would suppose is punishment enough for what they did to Artemis," said Glacian gruffly as he and Gloria stepped into the room, "At least some good came of Artemis's murderous rage. Now I'm sure each of those young ladies will think twice before mobbing or violating the minds of potential mates ever again." The Gardevoir monarchs each looked greatly troubled, even their stunning and beautiful wedding attire could not even begin to hide how they felt.

"Glacian, dear," said Gloria fearfully, "Do you really have to execute Artemis?" Glacian placed his right hand on the hilt of his jeweled sword and bowed his head with grief.

"Gloria, your and my swords have never been used to dispense justice on our own kind since they were made and I had hoped to keep it that way," explained Glacian with sadness, "But I simply cannot condone what Artemis did to those young ladies last night. Yes, Gloria: Artemis must face the penalty for trying to kill all those young, female Gardevoirs and for that underhanded attack that almost killed Mack."

"Still, don't you agree that those love-sick females got what was coming to them?" asked Mack with a calm tone of voice, "I do agree that Artemis must pay for his crimes; however, this whole business of single, female Gardevoirs mobbing and stalking Gallades as well as off-colored Gardevoirs and Gallades has got to come to an end. Maybe this was the hard lesson that all the young ladies of Olympus needed."

"I think you're right," said Glacian, nodding his head in agreement, "The penalty for stalking potential mates is quite harsh and the punishment can be anything from serving in the palace for several years doing hard labor or having to spend months or even years in a prison."

"Glacian?" asked Gloria, "When is the last time a Gardevoir has been tried as a criminal in Olympus?"

"It's been centuries," replied Glacian, "In fact, the only prison in the entire city has been abandoned for over 200 years. Our species has almost always been peaceful and law-abiding."

"Glacian, I wanted to ask you something," said Mack as he slowly got out of bed and strained to stand on his own two feet, "Are you sure you can't give Artemis just one more chance? At least give him an opportunity to redeem himself?"

"My judgment is final," replied Glacian forcefully as he clutched the hilt of his sword, "There is only one penalty for attacking a member of the Olympus royal family or a Guardian of Gardev with the intent to kill: death." Mack staggered towards Glacian, pain throughout his body slowing him down.

"Mack, please lay back down," said Aura with immense concern, "It's too soon for you to try walking on your own."

"Would you please help me then?" asked Mack sweetly, smiling at Aura. The female Guardian smiled and nodded her head in reply as she came alongside Mack and helped him stand erect. Mack turned his gaze back upon Glacian now that Aura was helping to keep him steady on his feet.

"This may come as a shock to you, Glacian," said Mack as he looked the Gardevoir king in the eye, "But I don't think it was Artemis's plan to kill me. He must have known how strong I am and knew it would take a lot to knock me down for the count."

"That's not what I saw," said Glacian firmly, "Artemis lost a telekinetic duel fair and square and then gave you one heck of a sucker-punch while your back was turned. Such dishonor must not go unpunished. For your sake Mack, no one who dares to assault a member of my family may live. Artemis must face the penalty." Mack gently removed Aura's hands from his sides. Aura gasped with shock as her husband cringed from the immense pain while he dropped to his knees before Glacian.

"Your highness, you are like a grandfather to me: wise, caring, compassionate and loving to all," said Mack as he bowed his head low to the ground, "I've never asked you for anything, King Glacian, but now I must ask you for a favor."

"If this is about sparing Artemis, then there is nothing I can do," said Glacian with a gentle voice, "I must keep my word." Mack reached out and held onto the front edge of Glacian's skirt gritting his teeth from the pain in his sore and battered body.

"I beg of you, Glacian…" pleaded Mack, "I know first hand what Artemis has gone through. The last five years of his life have been nothing but torture to him: his every waking and sleeping moment consumed with grief over the loss of Fina. I'm not asking you to forgive Artemis's crimes, but I am begging you to please give that troubled young Gardevoir a chance at redemption." Glacian closed his eyes and slowly let go of the smooth, golden hilt of his mighty blade.

"We still must confront Artemis," warned Glacian, "You do intend to recover your stolen Hovercycle and weapons, don't you?"

"I do," said Mack quietly, struggling to keep himself from falling flat on the floor.

"You also realize that I have to pass judgment on Artemis," said Glacian, "We will have to capture him in order to do that."

"I understand, your highness," said Mack, shaking as the pain in his body started to become more than he could bear.

"I will grant your request, Prince Mack," said Glacian.

"Thank you," said Mack with glee, smiling despite the immense agony, "Thank you very much, Glacian."

"But, you realize the danger we may face once we confront Artemis," warned Glacian sternly, "If he attacks any of us, any member of my family or anyone assisting in the search, I will have no choice but to use deadly force. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Glacian," replied Mack with a nod.

"Then you best get yourself rested," said Glacian as he bent over and tenderly helped Mack stand back up, "I imagine you and Aura will want to help lead the search party. As soon as the weather outside calms down, I'm planning to begin an extensive search of the entire Gardev mountain range. I doubt Artemis has gotten very far in that blizzard."

"Same here… I hope you're happy now, Fina…" said Mack softly, smiling as he closed his eyes and started to teeter back and forth: he could withstand the pain no longer. Glacian, Gloria and Aura quickly rushed to Mack and gently guided him to the floor as he blacked out.

"Let's get him back on his bed," said Glacian as he used his power to gently lift Mack off the floor and then floated the unconscious Guardian back onto the hospital bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a worried Gloria.

"I'll make sure of it," said Aura with determination, a bright smile spread across her face as she sat down next to her resting mate, "I'm not going to leave his side until he gets well."

"I have to say," said Glacian, smiling as tears started to stream down his face, "I admire Mack's courage and resolve. I only hope the future will allow him to be my successor."

"You really think so?" asked Aura as she gently held onto Mack's left hand, "You think Mack and I would be a good king and queen?" Glacian smiled and nodded his head.

"I have yet to make my decision, but I do believe that you and Mack, with your great mercy, kindness and compassion have great potential at being among the best rulers Olympus has ever seen," said a very confident and very happy Glacian. While Aura, Glacian and Gloria were busy being delighted and filled with a sense of relief, K-1 was on his back under the _Firefox_, reaching up into several of the access panels with 6 of his mechanical arms, trying to clean up a melted, sticky and gooey mess.

"Four forward-facing, wing-mounted Level-7 turbo extended range plasma cannons… two forward-facing Level-3 ion cannons… one rear-facing Level-6 turbo quad-plasma cannon…" grumbled K-1 as he carefully worked to remove the unpleasant, burnt substance from the innards of the star fighter's powerful engines, "…4 inch, Class-6 ultra-alloy armor plating… one cockpit enclosure made of compressed diamond… flare and chaff anti-missile counter-measures… one high-tech jamming array… dual-layer, Class-7 multi-function energy shield generators…radar and infrared shielding… EMP-proof electronics and computer systems…" K-1 knew he needed to work slowly and with the utmost care, but he was still irritated beyond his endurance and still could not believe what had stopped up the _Firefox's_ engines.

"Hrmph! Tens of thousands of years of development, billions of dollars worth of weapons and defense systems with countless upgrades…" snarled K-1 as he yanked hard on a large chunk of sticky, gooey matter, pulling the offending object free from the inner workings of the _Firefox_, "All foiled by a measly, everyday, 75-cent candy bar! Gadzooks! Whoever thought something as benign as chocolate and caramel could be so costly and so dangerous in the wrong place?"

"You forgot about the 18-inch stuffed animal that was lodged in the _Titan's_ number 4 engine," said a nearby R-25, "Repairs are going to take at least 24 hours to complete."

"Yes, thank you very much!" said K-1 in a mocking tone of voice.

"You are very welcome," said the R-25 politely, its programming unable to detect K-1's staunch sarcasm. As the R-25 walked away, K-1 glared at the half-melted candy bar in his hands.

"Just goes to show that even the most powerful and best-built machines are still susceptible to failures, even from the least likely of causes," said K-1 to himself, "At least the _Firefox_ should be flight-worthy within a few hours." While K-1 and Central worked hard with the R-25 robots to make hasty repairs to the damaged _Firefox_ and _Titan_, Aura stayed at Mack's side throughout the day. It wasn't until the early evening, around 5:12 PM when Mack finally awoke again. Before long, the Guardian was talking and seemed to be doing better.

"How's William?" asked a curious Mack, "Is he going to be fine?"

"That little yellow and black rodent could probably sleep through a nuclear holocaust," said a grinning Aura, "He slept through the whole ordeal and when he finally woke up, he kept asking me why the mansion was in such bad shape and what on earth had happened last night."

"At least he didn't have to witness Artemis's rage, then," said Mack with a soft voice, "How about Agatha and Warren? Do you think they're going to be alright?"

"Agatha fled from the ballroom as soon as things started to go wrong," replied Aura, "Warren was asleep at the time. He's keeping Agatha company and making sure she's alright. In fact, Warren and Agatha both wanted to thank you earlier this afternoon for lending them some of the R-25's to help repair the mansion, but you were still in a deep sleep at the time."

"I don't recall ordering the R-25's to make repairs to the mansion," said Mack, slightly perplexed.

"I know," said Aura cheerfully, "K-1 actually made those arrangements. You should have seen the look on Warren's face when he realized he was thanking the wrong person."

"I suppose!" laughed Mack, "I really have to hand it to K-1: all these years he has been a great friend and proven to be invaluable more times than I can count. The same goes for Central. Despite being machines, they truly do care for others and will do whatever they can to help."

"I will say this," said Aura sweetly as she leaned close to her mate, "Whatever happens when we leave this world, even if it takes millennia for us to return to your home dimension, I hope I'll get to share the rest of the journey with you."

"I hope so, too," said Mack happily as he carefully and slowly sat up on the hospital bed. Aura stood up and tenderly held Mack's hands in her own.

"Are you sure you want to try walking again so soon, honey?" asked Aura with concern, "I really don't want you fainting again like you did this morning." Mack smiled at Aura, as he turned about on the bed, dangling his legs over the bedside while adjusting his fluffy, dark green skirt.

"I really want to try," said Mack reassuringly, "After all, we'll both need to be ready when the search for Artemis begins." Aura tightly held onto Mack's hands.

"Ready, dear?" asked Aura. Mack tightened his grip on Aura's hands and nodded his head in reply. Aura closed her eyes and stepped back, helping Mack step down from the bed and onto the floor. Mack's green satin slippers touched down ever so gently on the hard, metallic floor.

"So far so good, my love," said Mack happily, taking a nice long gaze at Aura: she was still wearing her sparkling sky-blue ball gown, "Not an ounce of pain, all thanks to my lovely Guardian angel." Aura giggled and blushed.

"I see my pretty prince is as romantic as usual," said Aura with a blissful smile on her face, "That's certainly a good sign." Mack took a few slow, cautious steps towards his wife while she held onto his hands, ready to help catch him if he stumbled.

"Pretty prince, eh?" asked Mack with warm laughter, "That reminds me, did you by any chance bring me a change of clothes, my princess? I would really like to get out of this ball gown and back into my usual getup."

"Oh, I'll be more than happy to help you get changed," giggled Aura, "But why don't you want to keep wearing your pretty, shimmering green dress? You look absolutely wonderful. It doesn't exactly make you look fat." Mack smiled and faced Aura with his left eyebrow raised.

"I really don't want to have to wear this dress more than I have to. It took awhile just to get used to my Gardevoir gown and then my wedding attire," replied Mack as he nervously ran his right hand over his voluminous, embroidered skirt.

"You're so funny! You're still trading your ball gown for another dress!" giggled Aura, "You're what, over 29,000 years old? I mean, how were you able to cope with not getting to wear such beautiful clothing for all that time? I would have gone mad if I didn't get to wear even one pretty dress for all that time!" Mack stared at his wife as if she were crazy. He smiled and blushed nervously.

"Aura, I love you," said Mack in an unnerved yet sweet tone of voice, "But sometimes, you really make my head hurt."

"I know, dear," said a smirking Aura, "Still, you may as well get used to the idea of donning traditional Gardevoir attire. After all, you're going to be wearing dresses for at least the next century whether you like it or not." Mack chuckled warmly.

"The things I do to keep you happy," said Mack, smiling at his wife as he turned around and offered the back of his ball gown to her, "Now, would you please unlace my dress and help me get changed into something more comfortable?"

"Very well," replied Aura with disappointment as she grinned at her mate, "If that's what you want, my dear." Mack figured he would feel much better once he was back in his plain white Gardevoir gown and pants. Aura unbuttoned the back of Mack's collar and then tenderly untied and loosened the soft white laces that kept the bodice of her mate's dress closed. The moment the laces were loose, pain again exploded throughout Mack's upper back. He dropped to his knees, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"YOW!" thundered Mack with stark disbelief, "I'm in worse shape than I thought!" Aura immediately knelt down and quickly pulled the laces tight. In a matter of moments, Aura had retied the laces on her husband's ball gown and secured the pair of emerald and golden buttons on the back of his collar. Mack sighed with relief as the pain vanished almost in an instant.

"Looks like your tightly-laced dress is actually helping you with the pain by giving your bruised back some additional support," remarked Aura as she carefully helped Mack back on his feet. The male Gardevoir let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose that means I'll have to wear this ball gown for another week or more before I can take it off again?" asked Mack with despair. Aura only smiled at Mack as she ran her hands over his smooth and soft embroidered dark green skirt. She enjoyed the sound of the light green, fully petticoats under her mate's skirt as they rustled ever so softly.

"Oh, what a horrible fate," giggled Aura in a teasing manner, "My poor, poor husband has to don his lovely ball gown for a little while longer until his back heals."

"Glad to see someone is enjoying this…" grumbled Mack.

"How could I not?" said Aura, blushing as she wrapped her arms around Mack in a passionate embrace, stroking his back and feeling the soft fabric that covered her mate from head to toe, "Not many a female Gardevoir gets to have a pretty prince all to herself." Mack sighed as he embraced Aura, the young female Gardevoir overjoyed that her mate was going to be okay.

"I said it before and I'll say it again:" whispered Mack lovingly to Aura, "The things I do to keep you happy…" The two Guardians held each other tightly and kissed one another for what seemed like hours. The troubles brought on by Artemis seemed so insignificant and so far away: but even in their impassioned delight, the Guardians knew the ordeal with the young Gardevoir was far from over.

**-108-**

The next morning, Glacian and Gloria had gathered every last member of their family in the large dining room of Warren's immense mansion. The Gardevoir king was not at all glad to be having this emergency meeting for this gathering was only about planning the hunt for Artemis. Still, Glacian was comforted by the sight of so many happily married royal couples all gathered together. On this day, all the royal family, even Glacian and Gloria, had chosen to don their regular clothing for this day. Enrique and Anna, the two Royal Knights of Olympus, proudly wore their black belts, each of the winged Gardevoirs carrying a decorated, yet very lethal katana and wakizashi.

"Everyone is here, Glacian," said Enrique with a nod of his head, "Except for the Guardians: Mack and Aura." Glacian took a glance at each of the Gardevoirs on the left side of the long, dark oak table: Alexander, Aurora, Fredrick, Sakura and Ramirez. On the other side of the table sat Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and the winged Mewtwo, David. Anna stood next to her husband at Glacian's right while Gloria stood at her husband's left. Simon stood alone in the far left corner of the dining room, with his claws crossed in front of his chest, waiting patiently. The area was quiet, reflecting the somberness of the meeting.

"I want to welcome all of you here to this important meeting," said Glacian with a serious tone of voice, "We have a major problem on our hands, all of you are aware this."

"So, where should we begin?" asked Anna. Glacian sighed.

"I think we'll have to begin by having someone go and wake up Mack and Aura," said Glacian, "We can't afford any more delays. The weather has cleared up and I have no doubts that Artemis is on the move and on the hunt."

"Shall we go get them up, then?" asked Enrique to Anna.

"It might be fun," said a grinning Anna.

"Very well, just please get them down here as soon as possible, okay?" asked Glacian.

"Will do," said Enrique as he and Anna left the dining room, walking side by side. As soon as the two royal knights were on their way down one of the mansion's long, brightly-lit hallways, Anna was already thinking about what she figured would be the best way to wake the Guardians.

"What do you think, Enrique?" giggled Anna, "How about we stealthily sneak into Mack and Aura's bedroom and take positions near their bed. I'll stand near Aura, you can stand near Mack. Then both of us draw our swords, yell and point them at Mack and Aura! That should get them jump-stared, don't you think?"

"Sometimes you worry me, Anna," chuckled Enrique, "You really want to scare Mack and Aura awake like that?"

"Of course," said Anna, smirking at her mate, "After all, Glacian said we should get the Guardians down to the dining room as quickly as possible."

"Ah," said Enrique with a nod, "So, do you think we should just drag Mack and Aura downstairs to save time as well?"

"Exactly!" said Anna jokingly.

"Good," said Enrique, smiling at his wife, "In that case, I'll be handling this operation myself." Mack was soon jolted awake by several loud knocks on his bedroom door.

"Who's there?" asked Mack with a yawn.

"This is Enrique," said Enrique through the bedroom door, "Glacian has gathered all members of the royal family in the dining room. He asks that you and Aura please come join us as soon as you can for an important meeting."

"Otherwise, Enrique and I are going to break down the door and drag you all the way to the dining room!" shouted Anna in a fake, threatening tone of voice.

"Oh, we'll be down soon!" said Aura with a yawn, suddenly waking up and finding herself in Mack's arms.

"Looks like we overslept, my princess," whispered Mack into Aura's right ear as he kissed her right cheek. Aura smiled and slowly sat up in bed, taking a nice gaze at herself and Mack, still wearing their colorful ball gowns.

"Good morning, my prince," giggled Aura as she faced Mack, "Looking forward to spending another day in your pretty green dress?" Mack smiled and let out a heavy sigh.

"Only for you, my dear," said Mack as he climbed out of bed and slid his feet into his dark green slippers. He reluctantly shook his fluffy skirt to even out the petticoats as Aura got behind Mack and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"We've got a long day ahead of us," said Aura sweetly, "You may as well just enjoy the fact that you and I are going to be the best-dressed Gardevoirs in the entire Gardev Region today."

"Nothing like the reassuring words of a princess," said Mack tenderly, "Now, since we're already in our clothes for the day, shall we head downstairs now?" Aura stood alongside Mack, admiring herself and her mate in a nearby mirror.

"Let's dance," said Aura with a bright smile as she sat on the bed and put on her sky blue satin slippers. Soon, the Guardians arrived in the mansion's lavish dining room. Sure enough, Mack and Aura's family were not quite sure what to make of the sight of the Guardians still in their ballroom attire.

"Ah! Good morning Mack and Aura," said Glacian with a friendly smile, "But don't you two think you're just a wee bit overdressed for this day?"

"It's because of my injuries," said Mack with a sense of defeat in his voice, shrugging his shoulders as he and Aura sat down side by side at the dining room table, "I can't take off this dress because of the pain, so I'm stuck in it for at least another week, maybe longer."

"Maybe this'll help my prince get used to traditional Gardevoir attire," giggled Aura as she held Mack's left hand, "This should be a great step for him, especially since I'm considering resuming my ballet classes and I don't intend to learn ballet on my own." Mack blushed deeply while the other Gardevoirs erupted with laughter. Even David was laughing.

"Well, as great as that sounds, we have urgent business to attend to," said Glacian with warm laughter, "We have got to begin the hunt for Artemis and we have to start at once."

"Mack," said Gloria softly, "Glacian and I would like to know what you think would be the best strategy for finding Artemis. The Gardev Mountain Range is very vast and the cold weather could still be very dangerous to us." Mack stood up from the table and walked alongside the two monarchs.

"We do have a lot of ground to cover," said Mack with agreement, "But we won't have to rely just on our own power. My star fighter, the _Firefox_ and my heavy carrier, the _Titan_, have all been successfully repaired." At that moment, K-1 walked into the room, carrying a small, six inch gray cube in his hands. K-1 set the small device onto the table and pressed a single red button on the side of the machine. A soft hum filled the air as a transparent, three-dimensional map of the surrounding mountains appeared, covering half of the large table's surface. The holographic map was quite a sight to much of Mack's family as such technology was unheard of amongst Gardevoirs.

"What a splendid device!" remarked Glacian with a smile, "So, what are you planning for today's search?"

"Well, I think we should break up and each of us search through a given area of the surrounding mountains and valleys," explained Mack as he pointed at several areas on the 3D map, "I don't expect Artemis got very far as I doubt he would have taken such a reckless chance of trying to fly the S-12 in the midst of a blizzard. Now, my current plan is for Aura and K-1 to take the _Firefox_ out and try to hunt for Artemis using the S-4's powerful scanning array. They'll be able to cover much more ground that way. Meanwhile, Central and I will man the S-5 with the help of a few R-25's and will conduct a search over a very broad area, working in tandem with the _Firefox_."

"Are you sure you're up to flying the _Titan_, Mack?" asked a concerned Aura, "Don't forget about your injuries, dear."

"I think I'll be fine," replied Mack in a reassuring manner, "Besides, I wanted you to fly the _Firefox_ instead of me just to be on the safe side."

"And what will the rest of us do in the meantime?" asked Glacian, "Comb the nearby forests and mountains while you and Aura conduct searches further away from the village?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Mack with a nod of his head as he pointed to the areas surrounding the village of Gardev, "I'll need everyone in the royal family to search all the areas within a 30-mile radius of the village: that's still an awful lot of ground for only 14 winged-Pokémon to cover in just one day, especially before nightfall. With luck, one of you should find Artemis relatively close by to Gardev."

"I should mention that the weather outside is still quite cold," warned K-1 as he looked at all the sitting Gardevoirs and David, "That is one reason why Mack wants all of you to stay close to Gardev, just to ere on the side of caution."

"What about Xavier and Phoenix?" asked Simon, immediately getting the undivided attention of the other psychic Pokémon, "They should be able to aid in the search for Artemis as well."

"That's an excellent idea," said Mack, "I'll let Xavier out of his Pokéball before launching the _Firefox_ and the _Titan_."

"Don't leave me out of this," said Simon, stepping towards the large oak table, "I'm quite fast on my feet and my senses are very powerful. I figure I'll try and keep up with you and Aura, Mack. As soon as you find Artemis on your scanners, I can be the first to intercept him."

"That's an excellent idea," said Mack confidently, "And I know you're more than able to take care of yourself in a fight."

"Indeed," said Simon with determination, "I should be able to either disable Artemis or pin him down long enough for the rest of you to show up."

"Very well," said Glacian, "After Artemis is in custody, I shall pass judgment on him for his crimes. However, at Mack's insistence, I am going to still give Artemis one last chance to make amends and redeem himself."

"Very good," said Simon with determination, "I think it's safe to say we have everything in order for the day, don't we?"

"Yes we do," said Glacian as he and Gloria stood up from the table, "Let's begin the search at once."

"I want everyone to report back to Gardev by sundown," said Mack, "I don't want anyone getting lost out there."

"Also, beware of wind sheer and valley fog," warned K-1, "the threat of avalanches is also very high right now, so everyone, please be very careful out there."

"I want everyone to please follow me and K-1 down to the lab now so I can issue everyone a radio headset and other gear," said Mack. About twenty minutes passed by the time Mack had given David and all the other Gardevoirs radios, electronic binoculars and other supplies before all the able members of the royal family stepped out of the mansion and took flight. After that, Mack and Aura made their way to the launch bay with Simon following close behind. Once in the cavernous, metallic room, Mack released his Lugia from his Pokéball: the huge, white bird stretched his wings and let out a loud yawn.

"Good to be back," said Xavier as he looked down at the male Gardevoir, wearing a dark green ball gown, with a grin on his face, "What's up Mack? And why are you dressed like that?"

"Must I explain this to everyone?" grumbled Mack.

"Oh, Mack's just wearing his pretty, fluffy and shimmering dress for, shall we say… 'Medical' reasons," giggled Aura as she came up behind Mack and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Sure he is…" chuckled Xavier as he flapped his massive wings a few times before folding them up behind his back.

"And I'm wearing my gorgeous gown too, so I can share in Mack's misery," said Aura sarcastically with mischievous giggling. Xavier erupted with thunderous laughter.

"Ah, yes! I can see you're suffering greatly, Aura!" laughed Xavier as Aura cuddled with her irritated mate.

"That'll be quite enough," said Simon as he stepped towards Xavier and threw a single Pokéball to the ground. A brilliant flash of light lit up the area and when the light vanished, a female Ho-oh was standing at Xavier's side.

"Hi there, Xavier," said Phoenix with a friendly smile. It certainly did not take a genius or a mind-reader to see that Xavier had suddenly become very, very nervous around Phoenix.

"So, what do you need, Mack?" asked an apprehensive Xavier.

"It's quite simple, my friend," answered Mack, "I need you and Phoenix to help Aura and the rest of the royal family track down a Gardevoir named Artemis. He's an off-color, male Gardevoir who, right now, is armed to the teeth. We have to find him as quickly as possible, so we need your help."

"Just open the launch bay doors and I'll get going!" said Xavier, taking a quick, nervous glance at Phoenix.

"Xavier, I want you to search north of the village while Phoenix will search south of Gardev," said Mack.

"And no sneaking searching your area as quickly as you can so you can join up with Phoenix!" said Simon with a smirk on his face, waving his claws at Xavier.

"Like I want to hang out with her?" snapped Xavier angrily. "…Of all the nerve!"

"I'll say!" said Phoenix, turning her nose up at Xavier, "I figured you would actually make an attempt at acting like a gentleman for once."

"Enough fighting, you two!" said Mack sternly, "We have a lot of work to do today, so let's get to it." Little time passed before the gigantic, camouflaged launch bay doors were opened up. Xavier and Phoenix soon took flight, heading off in opposite directions to help Glacian and his family scour the almost never-ending, snow-covered mountainsides. The clear canopy of the _Firefox_ opened with a soft hiss as K-1 jumped into the rear-facing copilot's chair, ready to get the powerful star fighter powered up and back in the sky where it belonged. Aura, on the other hand, was starting to rethink sharing in Mack's ball gown wearing "Misery": getting her fluffy, sky blue voluminous skirt into the cockpit had been quite a challenge as the pale blue petticoats had covered most of the instrument panels at first. Finding the foot pedals, which controlled the aircraft's roll and pitch, had also proven difficult as Aura simply could not see them. Meanwhile, Mack was tapping his fingers against the steering wheel of the _Titan_, smiling smugly as he watched Aura fight with her ball gown.

"From now on, I would suggest using only a traditional Gardevoir gown or a flight suit whenever operating any of the S-Series aircraft," remarked Central, piloting her S-100F armor as she sat down in the copilot's chair on Mack's right.

"Here, here," said Mack, chuckling warmly as Aura finally got situated and managed to get the _Firefox's_ cockpit closed without any further incidents. The thunderous roar and whine of jet and ion engines and repulsars soon echoed throughout the underground aircraft hanger.

"At least your dress doesn't make you look fat," laughed Aura through a radio headset, the female Gardevoir sticking her tongue out at Mack in a taunting manner.

"What can I say?" asked Mack through his own headset, "It's also my color, isn't it?" Aura nodded as the massive S-5 and gleaming S-4 started to lift off the metallic floor and into the air. Warren paused only for a moment to gaze out his office window while the _Firefox_ and _Titan_ roared over the mansion and towards the snow-capped peaks that dominated the horizon. The old mayor took a deep breath as the launch bay doors slowly closed in the wake of the mighty aircraft.

"God be with you all…" said Warren quietly to himself, hoping all would be well as he watched Simon dash into the nearby forests and out of sight.


	13. Section 13

**-109-**

The blowing snow and bone-chilling cold had been the only things that managed to halt Artemis's hunt for two nights. The juvenile Gardevoir was already planning his next moves.

"I'll begin my search on the eastern end of the Gardev Mountain Range," thought Artemis, "At the very spot where Fina was taken from me by that horrible monster…" He knew it was going to be almost impossible to find the right Ninetails and his search could last for months, maybe even years. Time was also short: Artemis figured the Guardians were already mobilizing and would be out to hunt for him before long, if not already.

"How long will I be able to outrun Mack and Aura?" thought Artemis. He gripped the handlebars of the Hovercycle and continued to ride through the foggy valley at top speed. He may have been over a hundred miles from the village of Gardev, but the young Gardevoir knew the Guardians would catch up with him sooner or later.

"Ten minutes away from my destination," said Artemis to himself, "Hopefully the small jamming array on this weird armor of Mack's will keep me hidden from him and Aura for a few weeks or at least a few days." The fog was providing great cover but also making the mountainous landscape very dangerous: the low and very thick clouds were masking the terrain. Once leaving the village, Mack had flown north while Aura flew to the east, over Mt. Terror and all the deeper into the Gardev Mountains. After over an hour of combing the visible mountainsides, all Aura and K-1 had managed to find was a strange outpost, located at the very summit of the shortest peak in the entire mountain range: aptly named, Mt. Runt. Still, this was only a passing curiosity and the facility did not look suspicious.

"What do you think, K-1?" asked Aura, turning her head to gaze over her left shoulder, "An abandoned ranger outpost?"

"Beats me," replied K-1 as he studied the radar and sensor screens, "If it was a Pokémon ranger outpost, then it should be on my or the _Firefox's_ charts."

"Well, we've got bigger fish to fry, anyway," said Aura, returning her gaze to her instrument panels and the front of the clear windshield of the _Firefox_, keeping an eye out for anything unusual on the snowy ground above the fog. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Mack, Aura, their fiends and family continued their search around the seemingly unending Gardev mountain range. After what felt like an eternity of scouring the snow-white peaks, Aura finally got a reading on the _Firefox's_ long range scanners. However, the red blip on the screen soon vanished. Aura took a closer look at the instrument panel with curiosity as the red dot suddenly jumped from one side of the screen to the other.

"That can't be right," said Aura as the small, crimson blotch again shifted its position on the small LCD panel.

"Oh, have you found something, Aura?" asked K-1 as he woke up from his power-saving sleep-mode.

"I think so," said Aura, studying the instrument panel as the red dot once again changed positions from the bottom to the very top edge of the view screen, "But what do you make of it?"

"Most perplexing," remarked K-1, "How the heck could something move over 100 miles in an instant? I don't think the scanners are malfunctioning…" The red blip again moved, and it continued to change positions on the screen every few seconds.

"_Firefox_? This is the _Titan_," said Mack through his radio, "Have you found something?"

"Maybe, either that or we're dealing with a major glitch on the _Firefox's_ sensors or instrument display systems," replied Aura as she pressed a few buttons near the sensor display panel, "I'm going to patch you through to my sensor displays. Tell me what you think, dear." Soon, Mack was seeing the readouts from the _Firefox_ on his own display panels. Aura was not quite sure what to make of Mack as he started laughing.

"Well done, Aura!" said Mack with glee, "I do believe you have located the S-100B Mk. II Battle Armor!"

"But why would the signal be as messed up as this?" said Aura as the red dot on the scanners' display panel suddenly appeared seemingly right under the nose of the _Firefox_.

"Artemis must have engaged the S-100B's jamming array," explained K-1, "However, Central and I were not able to properly calibrate much of the intricate machines and devices on the S-100B Mk. II, nor were we able to get any of the onboard weapons installed before Artemis stole it."

"Which is good news for us," said Mack over the radio, "If the jamming array had been calibrated, we would not have been able to find Artemis using radar, infrared or even ultraviolet scanners. The only way we would have found him is with our own eyes, which is practically impossible considering the amount of terrain we've had to search thus far and the fog in the valleys." K-1 nodded his head in agreement.

"Not to mention the concept of having to engage Artemis if the S-100B was fully armed," said K-1 with relief, "If that were the case, we would probably have to use heavy weapons on him, which would more than likely have lethal results."

"Nonetheless, we have Artemis in our sights, but according to your sensor panels, Aura, we're still going to have to search an area with a 150 mile radius," said Mack with renewed determination, "Aura, I'm roughly 200 miles from your current position. I'm going to contact Xavier, Phoenix and our family, give them an update and then have them meet me back at Gardev. After everyone is onboard, I'm going to head back out to meet up with you and K-1 in case we're needed to help subdue Artemis. In the meantime, I want you two to continue to comb the area."

"That could prove problematic," said K-1, "Much of the search area is all foggy valleys. We can't rely on the _Firefox's_ sensors to home in on Artemis, so Aura and I can only effectively scour 27% of the new search grid."

"Perhaps I can help," said Simon's voice on the radio, "I'll scour the ground below while you search wherever you can above fog. I'm sure I'll be able to find Artemis with my keen senses. When I find Artemis, I'll let you know immediately."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," remarked Mack.

"Okay, Simon," said Aura with confidence, "K-1 and I will start our search at the mountain peaks at the northernmost area of the search grid while you check out everything at the southern end."

"Roger that, Aura," said a determined Simon, "This is _Blade-runner_, over and out." The old Kabutops looked skyward just in time to see the _Firefox,_ through a shallow area of the fog, veer sharply to the left and then head north. The roar of the ion engines echoed over the mountain valley. Simon smiled as he moved through the deep snow with ease. He'd always been quick on his feet and even though he had never taken the time to clock his top speed, he figured he could easily run at 40 miles an hour or more with little difficulty. Maybe only ten minutes passed when Simon finally found something of interest: a shallow trench in the snow that was at least 3 feet wide. The trench seemed to lead back towards Gardev in one direction while the other end went straight into the thickening fog up ahead, probably towards the every edge of the Gardev mountain range.

"Well, what have we here?" thought Simon as he bent over and took a close look at the trench. He had his suspicions, but it was still too soon to tell.

"May as well see where this thing leads," thought Simon as he ran alongside the shallow depression in the power snow, heading east and towards the very edge of the Gardev Region. Meanwhile, Artemis was moving as quietly as possible as he made his way through the snow drifts in a thick, mountain forest. He had left the Hovercycle behind a few miles back: Artemis was almost back to the exact spot where his living nightmare had begun.

"There should be a meadow just ahead," thought Artemis as he effortlessly walked through the snow. Soon, he could see the bright light of the sun up ahead. Despite the thick fog, Artemis knew he was approaching the edge of the forest. He crouched low with the combo rifle in his hands as he soon got to the edge of the woods. A leafless shrub provided some cover.

"This is the place," thought Artemis as he tightened his grip on the armed weapon, "This is where it all began…" Artemis stayed low as he scanned the horizon, unable to see far in the low clouds. The young Gardevoir's eyes opened wide when he saw a shape start to come into view from deep in the valley fog. Artemis's heart skipped a beat as the dark silhouette started to take on a more defined shape. He quickly cocked the rifle and filled the gun's frontal magazine with 3 tactical grenades.

"It can't be!" thought Artemis with shock, "Of all the luck! What are the chances of finding a Ninetails out here in the middle of the winter?" He looked through the scope of his rifle as the large, white and multi-tailed fox crept through the snow. A scar over the Ninetails's left eye was almost a dead giveaway to Artemis. There may have been very few ways to tell one Ninetails from another, especially since this one appeared to be quite mangy: its thick fur was heavily matted and unkempt. The Ninetails stopped in its tracks and took a few steps back.

"Is… is someone there?" asked the Ninetails fearfully. A smile spread over Artemis's face: he instantly recognized the voice of the Ninetails. It was an exact match. Artemis took aim, lining up the crosshairs with his target, roughly fifty yards away. The Ninetails didn't seem to know where Artemis was.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years!" thought Artemis with glee as he gripped the trigger, "In just a few moments, I'll finally avenge Fina and make that horrible creature pay for what he did to her. I'll force him to break the curse on Fina. And if that doesn't work… well… I have a few other tricks up my sleeve…" Simon soon came across the abandoned Hovercycle on the edge of a deep forest. Several footprints led from the vehicle into the woods. Simon sneered at the snowy forest: the dense brush, trees and snow drifts were going to slow him down a lot.

"Aura, do you hear me?" asked Simon through his headset, "I just discovered the S-12."

"You did?" shouted Aura with immense joy, loud enough to give the old Kabutops a headache for a few moments, "Do you think Artemis is anywhere nearby?"

"I doubt he got very far into these snowbound woods," replied Simon, "Can you see me on your radar or other scanners?"

"Yes," replied Aura with a nod, "It's going to be a good five or ten minutes before I can get to your location."

"Excellent, I may need some backup," said Simon, "So get on the move. I'm going to confront Artemis as soon as I find him."

"Be careful, Simon," said Aura with concern.

"Indeed," replied Mack, "Excellent work, Simon. I'm heading to your position as well with the rest of the royal family, Xavier and Phoenix. Nonetheless, watch yourself. The weapons Artemis is wielding could very well be more than a match for you."

"And he's had plenty of target practice too, hasn't he?" asked Simon gruffly. Mack said nothing.

"Just watch yourself," cautioned Mack, "I'm sure you'll be fine." Simon nodded his head as he stepped into the woods, ready to face the heavily armed Gardevoir. Meanwhile, Artemis had trained his sights on his target.

"Is someone there?" asked the Ninetails again with growing fear, "Show yourself!"

"Gladly!" shouted Artemis with anger as he jumped out of the brush and into the meadow. The Ninetails jumped back several yards, not sure what to make of the armored Gardevoir, wielding some sort of rifle.

"I know that voice…" said the Ninetails with shock, almost not believing what was happening, "You… you must be Artemis!" The armored Gardevoir nodded his head a few times in reply.

"Indeed," said Artemis as he took a few steps towards the scared Ninetails, "We meet again, Wildfyre."

"I was hoping I would find you!" said the Ninetails happily, "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Likewise," said Artemis, narrowing his eyes and pointing his weapon at Wildfyre, "Now, you're going to pay for what you did." Simon jumped when a bright flash lit up the area and a resounding boom echoed through the woods.

"Looks like I found Artemis!" thought Simon and he lunged through the snowbound forest. The old Kabutops kept his eyes facing forward, seeing a meadow straight ahead just beyond. Suddenly, Simon felt himself sink several feet towards the ground. The bright, filtered sunlight replaced in an instant with darkness and bone-chilling cold.

"Looks like I also found one very deep snow drift," grumbled Simon angrily to himself. While the thoroughly-irritated Kabutops worked quickly do dig himself out of the heavy and deep snow, Wildfyre was slowly waking up. His head was throbbing with pain and his ears were ringing.

"The next one won't miss, I assure you," said Artemis angrily. The rattled Ninetails slowly stood up and looked down at the ground: there was large crater in the snow just ten feet from where he was standing. The loud blast had knocked Wildfyre out cold for only a few moments.

"Why did you do that?" asked Wildfyre with shock, struggling to regain his balance as he teetered back and forth and stumbled about on his unsteady feet, "I've been trying to find you for five years! I want to help you, Artemis!"

"So, that's what you want?" said Artemis in a threatening manner, "Do tell: can you break the curse on Fina and bring her back to this world?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" said Wildfyre, bowing his head low with shame and despair.

"You liar!" yelled Artemis as his rage continued to build, "You're the one who laid the curse on her, so surely you can bring her back right now!"

"Please hear me out!" pleaded Wildfyre as he dropped low to the ground, "I've had to endure much hardship and I can't even imagine what my mistake put you through, Artemis."

"Enough of your jabbering!" snarled Artemis as his eyes started to glow red with hot anger, "I'm going to ask you one last time: can you break the curse on Fina, or not?"

"I can't and that's the truth!" said Wildfyre fearfully. Artemis nodded his head and gripped the trigger on his FIW-36 rifle.

"Then there's only one way to settle this…" said Artemis as he took aim with his weapon: Wildfyre lifted his head and looked on with sheer horror, "You shall pay for this with your life!" Artemis howled with rage and squeezed the rifle's trigger with his right hand. Wildfyre jumped to the left with great haste, just barely avoiding a direct hit from a 40mm high-explosive tactical grenade. The bright flash lit up the surrounding area as a deafening boom echoed through the foggy meadow. Artemis growled, irritated as he fired one grenade after another at Wildfyre, but missed each and every time. By now, Aura had managed to trace Simon's homing signal from his headset and was now hovering a few hundred feet above the fog-enshrouded forest, not far from the meadow. The female Gardevoir and K-1 looked on, horrified as one bright flash after another lit up the shallow clouds below. A loud, resounding boom followed every single flash of light.

"Artemis must have found the Ninetails!" said K-1 fearfully, "Either that, or Simon got to him! I think we'd better move in and protect whoever it is that Artemis is engaging! Now!"

"Except that we can't see a blasted thing through the fog," grumbled Aura, "That and the jamming array on Artemis's armor has completely shut down all the onboard sensors and scanners."

"Good point," said K-1 sheepishly, "Best not to fly into the clouds and collide with a tree or a mountainside, eh?" Artemis was infuriated: he was completely out of tactical grenades and the Ninetails had vanished into the fog.

"Are you ready to be civilized about this?" asked Wildfyre from somewhere in the thick, ground-hugging clouds, "I didn't come all this way to be killed! I want to help you!"

"Very well," said Artemis with a false tone of defeat as he reached up with his right hand and pressed a few buttons on the right side of his helmet. The viewing mode changed on his visor to now show infrared energy. The bright orange and red silhouette just 30 yards away in the fog was unmistakable.

"Okay," said Wildfyre, "I'm coming towards you now."

"That won't be necessary, my friend!" hollered Artemis angrily, "You want to help me, huh? Well, you can help me end my sorrow by dying this instant!" Wildfyre took off like a shot, running through the fog as orange bolts of super-heated plasma flew by just over his head.

"I don't want to fight you, Artemis!" pleaded Wildfyre, terrified as Artemis unloaded the rifle into the fog, "Please stop this!" Artemis was becoming all the more impatient and angered as the Ninetails seemed to dodge the lethal plasma barrage from the FIW-36 combo rifle with ease.

"Oh, you're going to fight me, alright!" laughed Artemis, "After all, your very life is at stake and I'm in no mood to show you any mercy, you heartless coward!" Artemis quickly reloaded his rifle with a fresh power cell and clicked his heels together, activating the armor suit's jet boots. The young Gardevoir had no idea what to expect, but he knew he couldn't possibly outrun the agile Ninetails on foot. As scared as he was, Wildfyre couldn't help but stop and laugh to himself as Artemis screamed and flew with great speed overhead into the fog, with no clue on where he was or how to control the powerful jet boots. Wildfyre felt relieved when he saw the armored Gardevoir crash into the deep snow of the meadow head first. The jet boots spit out a trailing cloud of black smoke as they shut down.

"Are you quite finished, or do you intend to make me laugh myself to death, Artemis?" chuckled Wildfyre. It didn't take long for the Ninetails to realize his error: taunting Artemis had been a very bad idea. The young Gardevoir snarled with rage and effortlessly pulled himself out of the snow and once again trained his smoking rifle on Wildfyre.

"Either way, I'm looking forward to your funeral!" thundered Artemis with unbridled rage as he opened fire on the irritating Ninetails with renewed determination. Wildfyre could not have appreciated his acrobatic abilities more as he jumped, dove and ran all about in a desperate attempt to dodge the enraged Gardevoir's spray of lethal plasma.

"Still not going to fight me?" shouted Artemis, "I've been waiting for this moment since the day we met! I've been trying to hunt you down for the last 5 years! The least you could do is make your final moments just the least bit more interesting!" The Ninetails finally realized there was no way of reasoning with Artemis. He did not want to fight, but now Wildfyre knew if he wanted to see the end of the day, he had no choice.

"You asked for it, you arrogant, immature fool!" howled Wildfyre as a thick stream of hot flames erupted from his mouth. Artemis kept firing as the flames where harmlessly deflected away when they contacted the armor's energy shielding.

"At last!" declared Artemis with a dark kind of joy, "At least you're actually trying now, but I never did say this was going to be a fair fight!" Wildfyre looked on with renewed terror while Artemis marched forward through the flames, undaunted and not slowed down the slightest by the stream of hot fire. Wildfyre closed his eyes, hoping he was going to be alright as Artemis pointed the business end of his rifle, the weapon glowing with a bright orange from the extreme heat, towards the Ninetails's head. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Wildfyre opened his eyes and as soon as he realized that Artemis had paused from his murderous rampage, the Ninetails took off running, hoping he could escape the psychotic Gardevoir.

"You're not leaving this place alive, so help me!" screamed Artemis as he threw the combo rifle to the ground and again tapped his heels together. In an instant, the armor's jet boots roared back to life, catapulting Artemis forward with surprising speed. The Ninetails looked over his shoulder to see the armored Gardevoir emerge from the fog and fly towards him.

"You know something, Wildfyre?" said Artemis, taunting the Ninetails as he flew alongside the terrified fox Pokémon, "I just realized how much of a fool I am!" Wildfyre said nothing as he gazed deep into the mad Gardevoir's eyes.

"Why rely on a bunch of weapons when I'm already more than a match for you!" laughed Artemis as his jet boots quieted down quickly. The young, enraged Gardevoir landed softly on his feet as his eyes glowed with a bright, bluish light. Wildfyre knew he was in deep trouble now as an unseen force lifted him off his feet. Wildfyre quickly turned his head to face Artemis and let loose a massive fireball from his throat. The maddened Gardevoir moved not a muscle as the fireball exploded off the armor's energy shields, lighting up the fog for several hundred feet with bright hues of orange, red and yellow. Up above, Aura could only glance helplessly at K-1: with the _Firefox's_ sensors and radar completely blind, there was no way they could chance flying into the fog below without risking the star fighter. Down below, Wildfyre froze as Artemis erupted with maniacal laughter.

"Well, I knew today was going to be hot, but that was just ridiculous!" laughed Artemis maniacally, "Now, perhaps you would care to join me for your first and final flight?" Wildfyre couldn't move a muscle: he was trapped in Artemis's telekinetic grasp. Again, the S-100B's jet boots roared to life and the young Gardevoir was lifted into the air. Artemis kept Wildfyre floating in the front where he could savor the look of sheer terror and pleading eyes on the Ninetails's face. Ahead in the fog, Artemis soon saw the end of the meadow and the approaching woods. The thick trees seemed like and excellent place to the homicidal Gardevoir to finish his dirty work.

"Attention all passengers…" said Artemis, his eyes narrowing on Wildfyre's face as he soon came to a gentle stop on the ground not far from the trees: the jet boots shutting down, "This is your captain speaking: you're about to go careening through a dense mountain forest. Normally, a forest is a peaceful place for a nice hike, camping, hunting or a picnic; however, when used in the wrong manner, this place can easily crush your bones!" Artemis stood completely still, his eyes still glowing with a bluish light as he threw Wildfyre into the forest. The Ninetails's screams of pain and terror were very satisfying to the murderous young Gardevoir as he slammed Wildfyre repeatedly into the hard trees, rocks and the ground with great force. By now, Simon could hear another Pokémon desperately calling for help as the old Kabutops desperately worked to dig himself out of the snow. Artemis glanced to his left: a large tree, over 8 feet wide at its base seemed like an appropriate place to finish Wildfyre off for good.

"Now, to make sure you don't get away again… ever," said Artemis as he motioned with his body and right arm, making it appear as if he was about to throw an invisible baseball with enough force to send it clear into orbit. Artemis grinned at Wildfyre one last time and then thrust his right hand forward. The Ninetails's let out a bloodcurdling scream as he flew through the air at incredible speed. Wildfyre cried out one last time as his back was slammed into the hard and unforgiving tree. Artemis could only smile as a sickening "Crack!" echoed through the now quiet woods and meadow. Finally, Artemis released the limp Ninetails from his psychic grip, letting the battered and bruised Pokémon fall to the ground. Artemis, confident that the Ninetails was beaten, reached out with his left hand. Across the meadow, the rifle lifted into the air and flew into Artemis's hand. He slung the weapon back over his shoulder as he slowly approached Wildfyre. The Ninetails was struggling to get up, but his hind legs and even his tails refused to move. In fact, Wildfyre could feel nothing at all below his chest. The crippled Ninetails glanced up at Artemis, the depraved Gardevoir slowly walking towards him.

"Please! Please have mercy!" pleaded Wildfyre, still struggling to stand up, "I'll do anything! Do you hear me? Anything! What do you want from me?" Artemis pulled out the ornate dagger in its decorated sheath from the armor's left pants pocket.

"I'm only going to ask you one last time," growled Artemis, "Can you return Fina to this world, or not?" Wildfyre bowed his head low into the snow.

"I… I can't, Artemis…" was Wildfyre's sorrowful reply.

"Very well…" snarled with growing rage Artemis as he unsheathed the dagger and drew closer to the fallen Ninetails, "…If I can't have Fina back, then I'll have your hide in her place!" The enraged Gardevoir was ready to skin the Ninetails alive: the thought of Wildfyre's screams and writhing while in inexplicable agony were going to be something Artemis figured he would cherish for the rest of his life. The mad Gardevoir stood over Wildfyre, ready to plunge the cold, sharp blade into the horrified Pokémon. The Ninetails closed his eyes and braced himself, figuring his life was about to end in surely the most horrid fashion he could have ever imagined.

"That'll be quite enough, Artemis!" thundered a gruff, angry voice from behind Artemis. The young Gardevoir turned around fast as a large, dark brown blur came speeding towards him. Artemis had no time to react as he flew backwards into the air, the brown object colliding into him with incredible force. The ornate dagger was knocked loose from Artemis's grip and flew into the forest, only stopping when its sharp blade stabbed deep into a thick tree all the way up to its hilt, as if the wood was as soft as tissue paper. The young Gardevoir landed flat on his back in a pile of powder snow, the soft flakes of ice erupting into a white cloud. Artemis slowly sat up, dazed and wondering what had hit him.

"Now, are you ready to give up this foolish and heinous pursuit of yours Artemis, or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" warned Simon, standing a few yards away from Artemis with his claws raised and ready to attack.

"If only you had showed up a few minutes later," said Artemis, his grin hidden by the S-100's metallic faceplate. The juvenile Gardevoir leapt to his feet and drew the combo rifle in an instant, aiming the gleaming weapon at the angered and very determined Kabutops. Simon flashed Artemis a mischievous smile.

"Deep down, I was hoping you would resist," said Simon, "You're out of your league, Artemis." The young Gardevoir said not a word as he pulled the trigger and unleashed a hail of lethal, bright red plasma at his adversary. Almost quicker than the eye could see, Simon dashed away from the mad Gardevoir, dodging the deadly energy bolts with ease and enjoying every moment of the danger. Up above the fog, Aura and K-1 looked on with horror as bright flashes of red light lit up the clouds below.

"Oh, dear!" said K-1 with great concern, "I hope Simon knows what he's doing!"

"He'll be fine," said a confident Aura as the _Firefox_ continued to hover above the fog, "And if he needs our help, we're right here." Meanwhile, Artemis was now in a blind rage as he held down the trigger of the rifle, desperately trying to land a hit on Simon. However, the Kabutops seemed to be taunting while dashing left and right, evading Artemis's attack. Simon waited patiently: he was enjoying the lethal game of tag and was waiting patiently for the right moment to strike.

"Blast!" shouted Artemis when the last plasma bolt flew out of the rifle, followed by a series of clicks as smoke poured out of the gleaming gun's barrel.

"Now!" thought Simon as he dashed towards Artemis, ready to land another even more devastating body slam on the armored Gardevoir. Artemis saw Simon coming and desperately tried to switch out the empty power cell for a fresh one, but to no avail. Artemis cried out as Simon crashed into him with bone-crushing strength. The rifle flew out of his arms and all the extra power cells scattered out of the armor's pockets and compartments from the harsh impact all over the ground. Even the FIW-70 Missile Storm had been knocked off Artemis's shoulder. While Artemis struggled to regain his composure and balance, Simon wasted not a word as he rushed towards Artemis once again. He slammed into the young Gardevoir's back, knocking him to the ground and burying Artemis into the deep snow. Artemis snarled with unbridled rage: he'd had enough of Simon's interference and was now wondering why he had not though of this new plan sooner.

"Are you ready to surrender now?" asked Simon as he cautiously approached the fallen Gardevoir, "You know you can't beat me."

"I beg to differ," thought Artemis as his eyes started to glow with a blue light once again. Simon stopped in his tracks when he saw the snow around Artemis's armored head start to glow.

"What on earth…?" asked Simon. Suddenly, a powerful wave of psychic energy flew from Artemis's body in all directions, snatching up the surprised Kabutops and throwing him high into the air. K-1 and Aura could not have seen this coming and looked on with both shock and awe when they saw Simon fly up out of the fog and into view just yards away from the _Firefox's_ cockpit. Aura and Simon only had moments to look into each other's eyes before gravity yanked the old Kabutops back towards the ground.

"Okay, K-1," said Aura forcefully as she pulled back on the S-4's steering wheel and ascended a few hundred feet into the air, "Let's get ready to lend Simon a hand. I don't know about you K-1, but I'm really starting to get worried about him."

"Most agreed," replied K-1, "I'll charge up the main cannons." Simon soon landed skillfully on the ground, his feet getting buried in the deep snow. Simon looked up, glaring at the young Gardevoir as he stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest in a defiant manner.

"That was your last chance, Artemis…" warned Simon.

"Yours, too," replied Artemis. Without warning, the young Gardevoir thrust both of his hands forward, firing a potent beam of psychic energy towards Simon. The Kabutops bent over backwards with the skill and grace of any great contortionist. Simon now knew all too well that there was no way he was going to be able to reason with the depraved Gardevoir. He had hoped to avoid this, but now Simon had no choice but to fight Artemis.

"In a few minutes, you're going to regret that," snarled Simon as he again charged towards Artemis. The young Gardevoir let loose with several more beams of explosive energy and Simon now was starting to have a much more difficult time avoiding them.

"Looks like he's not fooling around anymore, either," thought Simon as he managed to get close to Artemis and then swatted the Gardevoir to the ground with his left claw, putting a large dent into the electronic armor's chest plate. Artemis quickly jumped back to his feet and sent Simon flying into the air again with another powerful wave of psychic energy. The angered Gardevoir wanted to put an end to this fight quickly: he reached towards his right thigh, hoping the elemental pistol was still in its holster. Artemis could not have been happier the moment he grabbed the gun's handle with his armored gauntlets. Again, Simon deftly landed on his feet not far from Artemis and charged towards the young Gardevoir again, landing a devastating blow to the armor's faceplate, knocking Artemis backwards several yards and shattering the diamond visor as if it were mere glass. Artemis desperately held onto the elemental pistol as his vision blurred. Simon's twin claws had put a pair of huge dents into the armor's helmet and the powerful blow had nearly given Artemis a concussion. The frigid air poured in through the broken visor. The Gardevoir staggered to his feet and blindly pointed the pistol into the fog, not knowing which direction Simon would come from next. Within seconds, the ancient Kabutops resumed his attack, sensing that Artemis was getting weak and probably would not be able to keep fighting after another blow. Simon held his right claw back as he sprinted through the fog and snow, ready to land the final hit on Artemis. His sharp vision and keen senses could easily pick out the armored Gardevoir in the fog. As Simon drew close to deal the knockout punch, victory seemed imminent. Artemis's vision was still blurred and he couldn't make out anything in the fog. Still, he held the pistol close to his face, remembering that the FIW-59A's controls were voice-activated. He could only hope the gun's small computer would accept his commands.

"Bolt Beam…" whispered Artemis as quietly as he could. A soft click and a mechanical "Whirr!" was all the young Gardevoir needed to know he still had a chance to beat Simon. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the Kabutops came ever-closer to Artemis. Just seconds away from dealing what Simon hoped would be the last devastating blow, the Kabutops finally realized he was in trouble. Although aiming blindly into the fog, Simon could tell that Artemis had locked onto his position and was aiming a rather odd-looking gun at him. Artemis pulled the trigger and nothing could have prepared Simon for what happened next. Aura and K-1 jumped reflexively as a large area of the low-lying clouds below suddenly glowed with an intense yellow light. Simon was instantly stopped in his tracks. He howled with pain as a bright-yellow colored beam collided with his body, enveloping him in lighting. Seconds later, the energy beam and its accompanying lighting vanished, leaving Simon standing still in the snow as pain coursed through his body.

"What on earth was that?" thought Simon with fear, struggling to move his stunned body as the immense pain started to subside, "Surely Artemis hasn't found one of my few weaknesses!" The armored Gardevoir stepped out of the fog like a dark malicious spirit, materializing into view with his gun trained on Simon.

"How could Mack have made a weapon so powerful and yet so small?" thought Simon. Before he could utter another word Artemis pulled the trigger again and more horrible lighting lanced out all over the Kabutops. Simon dropped to his knees, his limbs refusing to move as sharp pain exploded throughout every inch of his body. Again, Artemis fired another blast of agonizing electricity at Simon; the Kabutops falling onto his face as he tightly closed his eyes. The pain was unlike anything Simon had experienced in years.

"I'll say this much…" growled Artemis, "Finishing you off is going to be like heaven compared to what I'm going to do to that Ninetails for what he did to Fina. I can promise you that." Aura was shocked: she could sense Simon's pain and could now see what Artemis was planning to do. The young Gardevoir was now bent on killing Simon in cold blood as well. More bright flashes of yellow light lit up the thick fog below as Simon's yells of intense pain echoed throughout the mountain valley.

"K-1! Set the main cannons for maximum charge!" commanded Aura, "And how come the sensors are still not working?"

"The S-100B Mk. II's jamming array must still be active!" warned K-1, "With that in mind, we can't just fire randomly into the fog! We might hit Simon and a direct hit from those Level-6 cannons would kill him or Artemis instantly! Remember, our orders are to take Artemis alive at all costs!"

"We're not going to kill Artemis…" said Aura as she closed her eyes, the ruby pendant around her neck glowing with a bright red light, "We're going to give Simon a fighting chance…" Artemis erupted with evil laughter as he once again shot Simon with more lethal lighting from the stolen pistol.

"Even if I die today, I shall still forever be known as the one who destroyed you!" laughed Artemis as Simon lay limp on the ground, "And I heard no one but the Guardians of Gardev could defeat you! What a joke! You'd best prepare yourself Simon and do give my regards to hell!"

"This… this is far from over… Artemis…" said Simon weakly. Artemis paused only to look up towards the sky: he could sense some sort of immense power coming from above. The armored Gardevoir squinted his eyes as bright sunlight started to pour in through a gigantic hole that had just formed in the fog. The blinding glare soon abated and Artemis froze: the _Firefox_ was diving straight towards him great speed.

"And this is for what you did to my husband…" snarled Aura as she jammed her thumbs upon the twin firing buttons on the steering wheel. The _Firefox's_ four large plasma cannons, two mounted on each wing, roared to life. The red blobs of potent energy looked like meteors, streaking across the sky as they streamed towards the ground as the _Firefox_ roared up above, making a beeline for Artemis. The young Gardevoir panicked and tried to run into a nearby forest for cover, but there was no way he would ever be able to outrun the powerful star fighter. The large energy bolts exploded upon contact with the ground, sending up columns of black smoke as chunks of dirt flew into the air. One red plasma bolt landed just a few feet behind Artemis, the powerful shockwave knocking the Gardevoir off his feet while the deafening "BOOM!" made his ears ring loudly. Artemis staggered to his feet, dizzy and only managed to look up into the sky in time to see the _Firefox_ come diving back towards him. Again, explosive plasma rained down and several more close impacts sent Artemis flying off his feet. Aura kept the digital targeting sights locked close to Artemis as her pendant continued to glow brightly. Meanwhile, the young Gardevoir was again struggling to stand up, his vision blurred, his balance completely off and his ears continued to ring. Artemis opened his eyes and looked down at his feet: as if by a twist of fate, he had somehow landed very close to the FIW-70 Missile Storm! The young Gardevoir may have been severely dazed, but he knew time was running out and the large chain-fed, missile launcher was his only real defense against the _Firefox_. He turned on the laser and looked through the large weapon's sights, struggling to train the crosshairs on the metallic blur that was the _Firefox_. Almost immediately, an alarm sounded in the star fighter's cockpit.

"Careful, Aura!" warned K-1, "Artemis is going for a missile lock! He must be using the FIW-70!"

"About how many missiles do you think the _Firefox's_ energy shields and armor can withstand?" asked Aura nervously.

"Maybe 15 before any flight, weapon or life-support systems get knocked out and 20 before the _Firefox_ is completely knocked out!" replied K-1 fearfully, "Just one of the Missile Storm's rockets has the capacity to obliterate the most powerful tanks or aircraft this world currently has! Not to mention the fact that a single clip has 25 rounds!" Artemis kept the laser trained on the approaching star fighter. He knelt down and quickly pulled the trigger, unleashing a flurry of small, but lethal rockets at the _Firefox_.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" commanded K-1, "Pull up and take a hard right!" Aura obeyed, pulling back on the control wheel. Artemis kept the tagging laser on the _Firefox_ as it abruptly ascended back towards the blue abyss and made a sharp right turn. K-1 quickly extended a pair of robot arms from his chest compartment and grabbed the controls for the _Firefox's_ rear turret. The twin plasma guns hummed to life.

"I'll try to intercept some of the missiles, just try and fly as erratically as you can!" ordered K-1. Artemis smiled as he used telekinesis to quickly reload the Missile Storm with a fresh clip of micro-rockets. Again, he held down on the trigger and unloaded all 25 missiles at the _Firefox_ as it circled, dove, turned and rose in the sky in a desperate attempt to evade the swarm of explosive rockets. K-1 held the fire buttons for the rear turret as he worked hard and quickly to intercept the incoming cloud of warheads.

"I count 25 more missiles!" warned Aura.

"Keep up the evasion and I'll try to shoot them all down, just don't panic!" said K-1 sternly as he unleashed a hail of plasma at the incoming missiles. Artemis held his ground, thinking all was going to be well now as he again reloaded the FIW-70, firing 25 more of the rockets towards his airborne adversaries.

"I have 25 more missiles on radar!" said Aura fearfully. A few more seconds passed as the roar of the _Firefox's _engines echoed over the mountainsides.

"Make that 50 more missiles…" said K-1 as he finally managed to shoot down a few of the small rockets, "Aura, those things are really hard to intercept!" While Artemis kept the Missile Storm's targeting laser on the _Firefox_, Aura tried to steer clear of the approaching rockets while K-1 did his best to try and shoot the small missiles down.

"Hold on, Aura!" yelled K-1, "Things are about to get really bumpy here!" Aura screamed as several large explosions rocked the _Firefox_, enshrouding the gleaming star fighter in a large cloud of fiery black smoke.

"First you, then Simon…" thought Artemis as he directed the rest of the cloud of rockets towards the shaken star fighter.

"Shields are at 20%!" warned K-1 with pronounced panic in his voice, "Aura! The _Firefox_ can't take another hit like that and I can't shoot down all the missiles! Get ready to bail out!"

"But, if the _Firefox_ is destroyed, how are we going to travel back to your home dimension?" asked a worried Aura.

"I guess we won't be going home anytime within the next 1,000 years or so," said K-1 with a heavy sigh as he gazed at the approaching rockets, "Get ready to eject!" Artemis could hardly believe just how easy destroying the _Firefox_ was going to be.

"Goodbye, whoever you are," said Artemis to himself. Just when the rockets were within a hundred yards of the _Firefox_ and when Aura and K-1 were about to eject, the Gardevoir felt a powerful force strike him in the back, knocking him to the ground once again as the FIW-70 flew from his hands and landed in the snow. The Missile Storm's laser was now pointed at something far away in the mountainous horizon.

"You're finished now, Artemis!" shouted Simon as he wrapped his claws around the armored Gardevoir and then proceeded to slam him against the ground as hard as he could repeatedly. Meanwhile, Aura and K-1 could hardly believe what they were seeing as the cloud of missiles abruptly turned away from them and headed towards the mountain peaks in the distance.

"Gee, I wonder where those rockets are going now?" asked K-1 with disbelief. Aura shrugged her shoulders and turned the _Firefox_ back around towards Artemis.

"Right now, I really don't care where they're going!" said Aura with joy and immense relief.


	14. Section 14

**-110-**

Off in the distance, nestled at the very summit of one of the mountain peaks of the Gardev Mountains, the most infamous and blundering of all the Cipher forces in the world were wallowing in despair and thoroughly irritated. After being defeated in the Orre Region, the Hexagon Brothers had been sent to a remote and very small facility in the Gardev Mountains.

"You think command would have contacted us by now," grumbled Blusix angrily, "We've been stuck at this blasted outpost for years and no one has come for us!"

"It certainly doesn't help that all of our radios don't work," remarked Greesix, "And Purpsix just had to drop the last one that wasn't broken down the mountainside!"

"Hey! I can't help it that it's so cold and icy up here!" snapped Purpsix angrily.

"Easy, guys," said Resix, the leader of the six brothers, "Getting into another fight isn't going to solve anything."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" demanded Blusix, "I think we should stop waiting for someone to pick us up and go home!"

"I couldn't agree more," answered Resix with a nod of his head, "At any rate, we're not going anywhere without more supplies."

"Very true," said Blusix, "We've just about run out of food, heating oil, gasoline and batteries."

"Hey! What about the emergency supplies?" asked Browsix eagerly, "All we have to do is open up the supply silo, right?"

"That would be much easier if Purpsix hadn't decided to go and lose the emergency supply key with our last functioning radio!" growled Greesix with hot anger.

"Oh, shut up!" snarled Purpsix, "You're so hungry? How about you eat your Pokémon and keep your mouth shut!"

"That's enough, you two!" said Resix, loudly stomping his foot against the concrete floor, "You should be glad that we and our Pokémon have managed to survive this long!"

"Still, what are we going to do, Resix?" asked Blusix with despair, "We have enough food for all of us and our Pokémon for maybe another few days and its going to take upwards of 2 weeks to hike to the nearest village…"

"Well, things can't get much worse," said Resix with a heavy sigh. Blusix glanced at Resix: there was a strange red light shining off the left corner of Resix's visor.

"Hey, Resix," said a very perplexed Blusix, "There's something on your head."

"What? Is it a spider?" asked Resix, both worried and somewhat annoyed at the same time, "Get it off!"

"No, it's a red… thing…" remarked Blusix.

"What, is it a red spider? Get it off!" grumbled Resix.

"It's not a spider!" said Browsix, "It's this red, pulsating thing." Resix glanced at Browsix.

"That doesn't sound much better than a spider…" said Resix.

"It might be dangerous!" said Blusix fearfully, "Better get rid of it somehow!"

"Um… guys?" said Yellosix from up on an observation platform, "I think we've got trouble…"

"Finally something to break the monotony around here," said Purpsix with a huff.

"Careful, you might get what you wish for…" warned Blusix.

"Guys! If you please!" said Yellosix with mounting fear in his voice, "I think we're in big trouble here!" Resix climbed up to the observation platform next to his brother and picked up a nearby set of binoculars. The odd red light was now shining on the large metallic silo, filled with extra supplies.

"Alright, what do you see?" asked Resix with curiosity.

"Look towards the east, Resix," said Yellosix as he gulped loudly with fear, "You can't miss it." Off in the distance, Resix saw several small trails of smoke. He could hardly make out the small, black dots that seemed to be producing the smoke.

"Looks like a bunch of rockets. Maybe a hundred of them or so," remarked a rather confused Resix, "A bit early for the 4th of July, wouldn't you say?"

"Rockets, huh?" asked Blusix eagerly, "Where do you think they're all headed?" Resix glanced at the locked supply silo: the red pulsing light was now shining on one side of it.

"Do remind me," said Resix as he started to sweat nervously, "What kinds of things need powerful lasers for guidance?"

"Oh, that's easy!" said Blusix with glee, "Smart bombs!"

"Oh yeah!" said Purpsix as he enthusiasm quickly faded to pure dread, "As… well… as… missiles…?"

"Um… what should we do?" asked Browsix.

"What any intelligent person would do," said Yellosix as he quickly climbed down off the elevated platform.

"Indeed," said Resix, "RUN!" With that, the six brothers quickly grabbed whatever they could and started running down the mountain away from their dilapidated home. Within a few minutes, the swarm of missiles came bearing down on the small, mountaintop facility. The six brothers got low to the ground, covering their ears as dozens of powerful explosions rocked the mountain, enshrouding the summit in a cloud of fire and smoke as chunks of concrete, wood and metal rained down around the six terrified brothers. The deafening noise soon abated and the Hexagon brothers stood still, waiting for the smoke and fire to clear away from the wrecked outpost. The black smoke eventually cleared away and the small fires about the remote base soon burned themselves out. Purpsix gulped as he and his brothers climbed back up the mountain to their ruined home.

"I do remember reading in one very interesting book about how the wicked will receive their just reward from above…" said Purpsix, shaking with immense fear.

"I'm in no position to argue…" said Resix with a heavy sigh as he surveyed the pile of twisted metal and shattered concrete that had been his brothers' home for the last few years.

"Guys! Over here!" yelled Yellosix with great joy, "You have got to see this!" Resix, Blusix, Browsix, Greesix and Purpsix slowly walked to the other side of the pile of ruins and were soon awash in awe. The thick metal of the locked supply silo had been peeled away like a banana. Surprisingly, none of the supplies had been damaged, despite all the explosions.

"You know, just between the six of us brothers…" said an awestruck Purpsix, "Anyone who says there's no such thing as God is selling something."

"Again I say: I'm in no position to argue!" said an astonished Resix, "Okay, men! Let's take what we can carry and get started towards the nearest town before another snowstorm hits!"

"Well, I always hoped we'd have a second chance one of these days," said Blusix happily.

"Say, where is the nearest village, anyway?" asked Browsix. Resix picked up a smoldering map, quickly put out the weak fire with his gloves and took a close look. Resix froze and frowned as his brother gathered close to him to see the map.

"What's wrong?" asked Greesix. He fell silent when he gazed at the map: the closest settlement at all was a small village, a small village by the name of Gardev.

"You don't think the Guardians would kill us… do you?" asked Blusix. Resix said not a word for several minutes.

"Well, I think it's official that Cipher has left us here to rot," said Purpsix with determination, "Let's get to that village and then see where we can go from there!"

"Beats freezing to death," murmured Greesix.

"Then I guess it's official now," said Resix with a smile as he folded up the map, "We're part of Cipher no more!"

"Let's get loaded up and move out," suggested Greesix. His brothers could not have agreed more.

"Not like we're missing anything," said Yellosix as he started going through some nearby crates for food and fuel.

"Say, didn't someone once call us the 'Technicolor Janitors'?" asked Blusix.

"I do believe that Dr. Namwen is rumored to have said something to that effect," said Resix.

**-111-**

"What the devil…?" thought Mack with a raised eyebrow as he watched a distant mountaintop disappear in a cloud of black smoke, "Now what's going on?"

"Mack, the S-5's sensors keep registering considerable energy spikes roughly 20 miles due east of our current position," reported Central, "However, I still can't get accurate infrared, radar or other data within a two mile radius of the energy readings' epicenter. Some of the energy spikes are identical to those generated by the _Firefox's _primary cannons."

"Is that so?" said Mack, his eyes narrowing on the smoking mountain peak, "That must mean the S-100B's jamming array must still be active. Now, do you have any idea what may have lit up that mountain summit, Central?"

"I was about to say that the radar did detect a rather large swarm of micro-missiles right before they impacted the mountain," said Central, "I've already calculated their trajectory and have plotted a new course."

"Great work, Central!" said Mack with determination as he threw the _Titan_ into full throttle, "Aura and Simon might need our help!" Central nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, surely Artemis won't be able to defeat us, Aura, Simon and the rest of the royal family at the same time," said Central as the massive carrier roared across the sky. While the heavy carrier moved onward, Mack, Central and the other passengers on the S-5 had no idea the fight was already over. After pounding Artemis into submission, Simon now had the young Gardevoir pinned to the ground. Artemis continued to struggle despite the pain from his injuries and with the commandeered S-100B Mk. II armor now in tatters.

"Please, Simon!" screamed Artemis with rage and despair, "Let me finish off that horrible monster!" Simon held the young Gardevoir to the ground as he squirmed feebly, desperately trying to escape the Kabutops's powerful grasp.

"I strongly suggest you stay put…" warned Simon, growling angrily, "Otherwise, the only monster that will be finished off today will be you!" Aura cautiously landed the S-4 several yards away from Simon and Artemis, the landing gears getting embedded in the soft, deep snow. Simon looked up for but a moment as the _Firefox's_ engines quieted down. The two clear cockpit covers soon slid open: K-1 and Aura leapt out of the pilot and copilot's chairs, landing deftly onto the snow.

"Thank you both very much for the assist, Aura and K-1," said Simon, a friendly smile spreading across his face.

"My databanks regard this following statement as cliché…" said K-1 matter-of-factly as he smiled, "But what are friends for?"

"Let me go! Please let me go!" pleaded Artemis. Aura snarled as she kneeled next to the fallen Gardevoir.

"Just you wait until Glacian and Mack get here," snarled Aura, "You had better hope they're going to be at least as merciful to you as Simon and I." Only a few moments ago, the scanner displays on the S-5 all came back to life.

"Ah, ha!" said Mack joyfully, "Someone must have finally disabled the S-100's jamming array!"

"So I see," said a happy Central, "I've locked onto Simon and Aura's position. We shall arrive within the next two minutes." It wasn't long before the three Pokémon and one robot heard the familiar roar of the _Titan's_ engines as the large vehicle approached. Mack turned his gaze upon the ground as he started to set down the S-5.

"Look's like everyone is alright," said Mack with relief.

"Affirmative," said Central with a nod, "All seems to be well."

"Well, well," said Simon as he forced Artemis off the ground and made him stand up straight, "Now you're going to face the penalty for your crimes against the royal family and for the Ninetails you tried to murder."

"Only if you can keep your grip on me!" thundered Artemis as he tried to break away from Simon with renewed vigor.

"I've got him held," said Simon reassuringly to Aura and K-1, "The Ninetails is in the woods roughly fifty yards behind me." K-1 nodded his head.

"I'll go check on him!" said K-1 as he ran towards the edge of the nearby forest. Meanwhile, twenty yards away, the S-5 gently set down on the snow. The twin doors at the back of the large machine opened up and within moments, Simon watched Glacian charge towards him and Artemis with his sword drawn. Artemis froze when the angered Gardevoir king thrust his mighty blade into a small join in the armor, right where the battered armor's neck and helmet met. The tip of the blade was pressed tightly against Artemis's throat.

"Has anyone seen the Ninetails?" asked Glacian, his harsh gaze fixed on Artemis.

"I sent K-1 to check on him," replied Simon, "He's alive, but severely injured." Wallace, Alexander, Aurora, Fredrick, Sakura, Enrique, Anna and Ramirez all stepped out of the S-5 and quickly gathered around Artemis. They were all ready to attack Artemis in a moment's notice with their full and combined power if he actually managed to break free from Simon's iron grip.

"That's good news…" said Gloria with a heavy sigh, feeling immense relief as she stood next to her mate.

"I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am with you, Artemis," said Glacian, holding back his anger, "I almost wish you had killed that Ninetails or Mack! That way, I would have a reason to execute you right now! You've been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since you returned to Olympus all those years ago after Fina was taken from you. Even after what had happened, you still had no right to go on a murderous rampage!"

"So… what are you going to do to me?" asked Artemis coldly.

"If it was up to me, I would kill you on the spot," replied Glacian as he slid the gleaming, ornate blade back into its sparkling golden sheath, "After all, you did attack a Guardian of Gardev and the only punishment for that is immediate execution. Luckily for you, someone of great importance insisted that I not destroy you. Instead, he shall decide your fate!" Artemis looked on with shock as Mack slowly walked out of the shadows of the _Titan's_ huge cargo bay and into the intense sun with Central at his side, his ball gown shimmering brightly in the light. Artemis bowed his head low: he couldn't bear to look Mack or Aura in the face now. Mack stopped just a few feet away from the treacherous Pokémon.

"Well, I think we should hear from the Ninetails first before deciding your fate," suggested Mack, "Do you agree, Glacian?"

"Indeed I do," said Glacian, "Simon, keep Artemis in your charge and please lead the way." Simon nodded his head in agreement and forced Artemis to march with the other Gardevoirs and one Gallade to the side of the whimpering Ninetails. Mack slowly knelt down near the Ninetails, wincing from pain in his back.

"Please tell me: what is your name?" asked Mack softly.

"I'm known as Wildfyre…" replied the Ninetails weakly.

"Very well, Wildfyre…" said Mack as he leaned closer to the Ninetails's face, "I think it's about time you told us why you were here and why you would be so foolish as to lay the Ninetails's Curse on an innocent Gardevoir?"

"Yeah! Start talking, you piece of garbage!" snapped Artemis with unbridled anger. Glacian quickly drew his sword and again pressed it against the young Gardevoir's throat.

"Silence…" warned Glacian, "Let Wildfyre speak so we can get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, your highness," said Wildfyre as he took several deep breaths, "I have no choice but to say that I am guilty of purposely laying the 1,000 Year Curse on Fina…"

"See?" said Artemis, growling as Glacian kept the point of his word against his neck, "Now let me finish him…"

"I will not ask again…" cautioned Glacian as he pressed the tip of the blade against Artemis's neck even tighter, "Silence…"

"So, why did you do that to Fina?" demanded Mack.

"I was young and impulsive…" replied Wildfyre, closing his eyes, unable to look upon the Gardevoirs that surrounded him, "I had just evolved into a Ninetails a few days before I came across Artemis and Fina. I wanted to lay the curse on one of them, just to see what would happen… I stalked the young lovers for days before I struck. Fina did exactly what I had expected; reflexively reaching out when I startled her. She grasped onto one of my tails and that was that. She dropped to the ground, stopped breathing and soon vanished without a trace."

"So you were young," said Mack with a nod as he glared at Wildfyre, "That's a poor excuse for the pain and suffering you've caused Artemis for the last 4… 5 years."

"You think everything went well for me after what I did?" said Wildfyre with despair, "When my elders found out what happened, I was nearly beaten to death and was banished from among my own people by my own father! I can never return to my home without being killed unless I help break the curse on Fina…"

"So, you know what must be done to free Fina?" asked Glacian.

"I do," answered Wildfyre, "The journey is very long and quite perilous, but there is a way to break the curse and return Fina to this world. Otherwise, I'm sentenced to life without ever seeing another of my own species again without risking death. Practically every Vulpix and Ninetails on earth is aware of my punishment and will kill me at once if they see me." Mack nodded his head as he stood up and faced Artemis.

"Look at me," ordered Mack with a soft voice. Artemis, his eyes closed shut, turned his head away with shame.

"Do as the Guardian demands," commanded Glacian, "Trust me, you will not enjoy the alternative…" Artemis gulped and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and gazing at Mack.

"I know just what to do with you," said Mack sternly, yet with a soft tone of voice, "You must travel with Wildfyre and journey on, no matter how long it takes or how dangerous the going is, in order to break the curse on Fina."

"But… that could take years…" said Artemis, sadness coming into his voice, "Maybe the rest of my life…"

"What else do you have to lose?" asked Wildfyre weakly.

"Artemis!" said Mack with a scowl on his face, "Until you break the curse on Fina with Wildfyre's help, you are hereby banished from Olympus and all the other Pokémon settlements on earth!"

"It will not take long to get the word out," explained Glacian, "I'll have written decrees sent out at once. The rulers of the other cities will know to capture you and deliver you to me for a public execution in the throne room of Olympus."

"Let him go now, Glacian. You too, Simon," said Mack, "And don't try anything funny Artemis, or I'll end you myself." Glacian quickly slid the sword into its sheath while Simon released the young Gardevoir from his grip.

"You're… just going to let me leave alive?" asked Artemis with disbelief, "Even after what I did to you… to Wildfyre… to all those Gardevoirs in the ballroom…?"

"This is your last chance, Artemis," said Mack, "If I had not spoken for you, you'd be dead by now."

"If you don't mind me saying so, Mack, I do not believe Artemis's punishment is severe enough," said a stern Glacian, "He must make amends for what he's done."

"What do you propose, your highness?" asked Mack respectfully.

"Artemis," said Glacian with slight anger in his voice, "Should you return to Olympus with Fina, you are going to have to make amends to all the families you hurt in the Gardev mansion ball room, no matter what they demand of you. Though what those female Gardevoirs did to you was inexcusable, you had no right to try and take their lives. Also, you shall be sentenced to 50 years of hard labor as a servant in the palace. This is your punishment for attacking Mack and for stealing his equipment. Only after completing these requirements will you ever be allowed to roam free again." Artemis nodded his head in reply.

"I'll do as you say, sir," said Artemis, dropping to his knees before Mack and Glacian.

"Now, return my armor suit, the weapons, equipment and everything else you stole from me," demanded Mack. Artemis said nothing as he quickly removed the dented and torn armor. The young Gardevoir's legs and arms were riddled with bruises and cuts, many of them were still bleeding.

"I'll take those," said K-1, extending several arms from his chest to grab the pieces of the battered armor and the utility belt from Artemis, "I'll go collect the rest of the power cells and weapons myself." K-1 then walked out of the forest and back to the snow-covered meadow, looking much like a land-bound octopus as he gathered up the other stolen objects using his impossibly numerous extending hands as he went.

"Aura," said Mack softly, "Let's heal Wildfyre and Artemis." Aura nodded her head as her pendant started to glow once again with a bright red light. Mack's sapphire pendant started to radiate an intense blue light as he and Aura knelt down and laid their hands on Wildfyre. The Ninetails gasped and tightly closed his eyes, feeling his pain vanish as his wounds were healed and his shattered spine restored. Mack turned around and started to approach Artemis. The young, ashamed Gardevoir took a few steps away from the Guardian.

"I don't deserve your help…" said Artemis as tears streamed down his face, "You're… really going to forgive me that easily…?"

"Of course I forgive you," said Mack with a friendly smile as he placed his right hand on Artemis's left shoulder, "I don't think I would have done well either if I was in your shoes." The other Gardevoirs and Wallace looked on as the many cuts and bruises on Artemis quickly vanished without a trace. Wildfyre let out a howl of delight as he stood back up, almost not believing that his pain was gone and that he was no longer crippled.

"Now, follow me, you two," said Mack, pointing at Artemis and Wildfyre as he then motioned for the two Pokémon to follow him back to the S-5. Wallace, Glacian and the rest of the royal family followed closely behind Artemis and Wildfyre. Central was waiting for them. She stood patiently on the massive loading ramp of the S-5.

"Central, please get Artemis and Wildfyre some backpacks. There should be some that will fit them in the crew storage lockers," commanded Mack, "Give them enough food and water to last at least one week. Give them each a sleeping bag as well."

"Affirmative, Mack," was Central's reply as she walked away. Artemis was astounded.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" said Artemis, his head hung low in sadness, "I don't deserve your help…"

"Artemis, you have a rough journey ahead of you," said Mack, placing his right hand on Artemis's left shoulder again, "I don't think it would be very merciful for me to make you start off your journey in these mountains in the dead of winter without at least some basic supplies."

"Huh?" said a bewildered Wildfyre, "You're going to make us hike all the way out of the Gardev Mountain range?"

"It will take at least a week no matter which way you go from here," said Mack, "That's plenty of time for you and Artemis to get better acquainted. After all, you're going to be seeing a lot of each other for a long time."

"That reminds me," said Glacian as he approached Wildfyre, "I'm well aware that your father is considered to be a great ruler of your species. The next time you see him, I want you to deliver a message to him from me."

"What do you need to tell him?" asked Wildfyre.

"Tell your father, Brushfyre, that I will not tolerate having another of your kind lay the Ninetails's Curse on another Gardevoir, nor on any Ralts, Kirlia or Gallade ever again," demanded Glacian, "This is not the first time a young Gardevoir has been cursed by your people. Should I hear of such a thing happening again, the guilty Pokémon will face execution."

"I'll let him know," replied Wildfyre with a respectful bow towards the Gardevoir king.

"Also, please give your father my regards," said Simon with a smile, "He'll remember me."

"Will do," said Wildfyre. Before long, Artemis and Wildfyre had been outfitted with their supplies and equipment. Glacian, Gloria and the Guardians wished Artemis and Wildfyre well before departing. The sun was setting: they watched the _Titan_ and _Firefox _soar into the sky and then fly over the mountainous horizon, disappearing from sight as night started to settle over the snow-covered valley.

**-112-**

Peace soon returned to the village of Gardev and the hidden metropolis of Olympus. Within a week, Mack's injuries had healed enough for him to finally change out of his shimmering ball gown without having sharp pain practically explode all through his back. He was glad to be free of the fluffy, green satin dress, if only for a short while. The ball room itself had been repaired: not a trace remained of the extensive damage caused by Artemis's rage. The young Gardevoirs Artemis had hurt had also recovered, but were certainly a lot wiser now. The early and mid winter months passed by in the vast mountain chain without any other incidents. Soon, it was February the 14th and another human holiday was being celebrated: Valentine's Day. For the married Gardevoirs and Gallades of Olympus, this occasion was celebrated as a day of romance, just like what the humans did. Couples young and old would wear their wedding attire as a sign of celebration as they looked back at the many big and little things that led to their marriages. On this particular Valentine's Day, Gremlin and the rest of his ballet class were celebrating for another reason: this was going to be their first practice session ever for the young Kirlias and one Sableye on stage. They had worked very hard over the past few months to perfect their techniques and to master the ballet suites they intended to perform in just a little more than a month before a real audience. Olympus had but one very large performing center where dancers and musicians alike would gather for great performances. For the young ballet dancers, this was a dream come true. They walked down one of the wide, red-carpeted aisles, dressed in their traditional ballet garb of fluffy white dresses and white satin slippers.

"The stage is even bigger than I thought it was!" said Ella happily as she walked next to Josh.

"I'll say!" cackled Gremlin from behind the off-colored Kirlia couple with Crystal at his side, "I've been on a few stages before, but this one is surely the biggest I've ever seen! Looks like a few thousand musicians could perform up there with plenty of room to spare!"

"You've gotten to perform on stage before?" asked Josh with amazement, "Man, you're lucky!"

"I… wouldn't say so," said Gremlin sheepishly, "Let's just say that my premier was one that no one in the dance hall would ever forget that night: accented with plenty of yells and screams, but not exactly of delight or wonder…" As the group of eager students climbed up onto the stage via some stairs on the right side of the gigantic dais, George was tending to his wife, walking her down the aisle with care as he held onto her right hand. As per tradition, the two lovers were in their wedding dresses. The wedding dresses were much the same: long sleeves, stand up collars and full skirts with fluffy tulle petticoats underneath for lift and added volume. However, George's dress was very simple compared to Joyce's as her wedding dress was covered with decorative embroidery all over with a large white bow on her back, just above her waist and puffed sleeves. Her silver jewelry: two bracelets, a necklace, a pair of anklets and a sparkling tiara, accented with many small diamonds were still an impressive sight. The two ballet instructors also got to wear the bright red sashes around their waists that they had earned when they became teachers. Joyce couldn't help but keep her left hand on her swollen belly: she was getting fairly close to full term and was expected to give birth in early spring, only a few months away at the very most. Joyce's lace veil flowed in the air as George guided her down the aisle, walking slowly and carefully at her side to the front row of seats. George helped his mate sit down at the very center of the row before taking a seat at her right side. Joyce smiled and giggled as she leaned towards her husband.

"Just between you and me, my dear…" whispered Joyce with a bright smile on her face, "The way our little one is moving, I wouldn't be surprised if our baby becomes a great dancer one day, just like you and me."

"I'm looking forward to passing down what we've learned to our children," said George, chuckling warmly. By now, Gremlin and the group of Kirlias had gathered at the center and front area of the stage. George smiled as he slowly stood up and addressed the class with a joyful tone of voice.

"Good morning, everyone!" said George happily.

"Good morning, Sensei!" said the ballet students, the girls offering curtseys while the boys bowed in a respectful manner towards their instructors.

"This is a big day, my students!" announced George, "Now you will all get to finally experience dancing on stage. We have little more than a month to be ready for the performance." Crystal raised her hand.

"Sensei George?" asked Crystal cheerfully.

"Yes, Crystal," answered George, smiling as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Do you have a question?"

"Yes, I do," replied Crystal happily, "Sensei Joyce, how are you doing today? It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

"I'm doing very well," giggled Joyce as she rubbed her large belly with her left hand, "And my little Ralts is doing just fine as well."

"You and George are so pretty!" said Crystal with delight, "Joyce, did you come to watch us practice?"

"Yes I did," replied Joyce with a single nod of her head, smiling at the young Kirlia, "I've heard a lot of good things about you and everyone else. It's been months since I've seen this wonderful class dance and I'm looking forward to seeing what you all have learned."

"And you shall, my dear," said George tenderly, "Of course, I could not have done it all without the help I've received from Gremlin, Crystal, Josh and Ella."

"Ah! The talented student instructors!" said Joyce with excitement, "I think I know a few dancers who may very well earn their tiaras this year!" A lone male Gardevoir came walking down the aisle at George's right with a large record player, wheeling it down the carpeted pathway.

"I believe you asked for this?" said the Gardevoir calmly, coming to a stop near George.

"Yes, indeed," said a happy George, "Do you have the records I requested as well?"

"Right here," said the Gardevoir, handing George three black, plastic disks covered with white paper sleeves.

"Excellent!" said a grateful George, "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," said the Gardevoir with a nod of his head as he started to walk away, "If you need another stage hand for the main performance, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Will do," said George as he turned to face his eager class, "Now, how about we get started now, eh?" George carefully removed one of the records from its paper sleeve and tenderly placed it on the turntable. The young dancers quickly got into their formation for the first dance.

"I think Joyce is going to love watching us perform and is in for quite a treat," whispered Gremlin.

"If you ask me…" said Crystal, smiling as she blushed slightly, "I think every day I get to spend dancing with you is a treat." Gremlin leaned back a bit away from the blushing Kirlia.

"Why, thank you…" said Gremlin nervously. George was busy winding up the record player while Joyce kept a close eye on her husband. The other Kirlias kept their eyes on George as well, waiting for him to start the music. Crystal leaned ever closer to Gremlin. The worried Sableye was about to say something, but no one was ever going to know what he would have said, for Crystal walked up to Gremlin, promptly wrapped her arms around the shocked Sableye and kissed him, right on his lips.

"GAH!" shouted Gremlin as he fell onto his back and as a bolt of strange, purple lighting shot forth from his right hand across the stage and collided with a power conduit. George, Joyce and the other Kirlias stopped to face Gremlin and Crystal: Crystal had a blissful smile on her face while Gremlin stared at his right hand in awe, wondering what had just happened.

"I didn't know I could do that…" said Gremlin to himself. An odd crackling noise echoed throughout the massive dance hall. Everyone in the room turned their gaze upon the back, left side of the stage as purple electricity lanced off the power conduit.

"What's going on over there?" yelled George as sparks started to erupt from the conduit. Gremlin just shrugged his shoulders, then he and everyone else in the room dropped to the floor when a loud explosion rocked the entire building. Gremlin got to his feet and turned around fast, watching as the odd-colored electricity started to lance its way through one power cable after another all about the stage. George stood absolutely still, shocked while Joyce looked on with wonder. There was another loud boom up above the stage and the Kirlias looked up just in time to see glass and metal rain down from a large, now-destroyed stage light.

"Run for it!" screamed one of the female Kirlias as more stage lights started to explode one after another like a long string of powerful firecrackers. The dancers ran away screaming and jumped off the stage, running for the front doors while George watched with utter disbelief at what was unfolding before him.

"Whoa! Whaa! Aaaa!" shouted Gremlin as he leapt from side to side, trying to dodge the falling debris. Crystal looked over her right shoulder as she ran for an exit.

"Gremlin! Run!" screamed Crystal with great fear. However, Gremlin could not hear her and continued to skillfully dodge the rain of glass, metal and very large sand bags. Joyce erupted with laughter, unable to contain herself as Gremlin narrowly evaded one falling obstacle after another. George, on the other hand, could not see what was so funny as more stage lighting blew up while the heavy sand bags dropped to the stage's wooden floor, making huge dents and sending wood splinters into the air. On a nearby balcony, a single Ralts watched closely, smiling as the unexpected show of pyrotechnics and acrobatics continued without slowing down for several minutes.

"Well, well…" though Lucca as a grin spread across her face, "Look's like Gremlin didn't need my help to make a complete fool of himself after all." She quickly produced a camera from behind the balcony railing and started taking pictures.

"I'm going to remember these images for the rest of my life!" thought Lucca with glee. Meanwhile, Gremlin was starting to fear for his life as the rigging and heavy metal pipes up above started to fall to the ground. He jumped left and right to avoid the pipes and did a mighty back-flip to avoid yet another falling sandbag. Joyce continued to laugh up a storm: even she was starting to wonder what was so utterly amusing about Gremlin barely not getting clobbered by falling objects while he darted and leapt all about in his ballet attire in a desperate attempt to avoid getting nailed. The stage was lit up as sparks and flaming wood came crashing down onto the damaged floor.

"I need to get out of here!" thought Gremlin. He made one last leap towards the stage's front edge, hoping to get away from the erratic blasts and debris. The scared Sableye thought he was home free, but then he felt something heavy strike his head. His vision blurred as he was forced to his feet: one of the smaller stage lights had hit him right on the head. He staggered, trying to stay standing as his sense of balance disappeared. The madness up above finally came to an abrupt end.

"Hey, George!" said Gremlin, his eyes facing different directions with a silly smile on his face, "I think our performance just brought down the house…" Gremlin fell flat on his back, his fluffy skirt coming up enough to expose the thigh-length white bloomers he and all other ballet dancers in Olympus traditionally wore under their white dresses for the sake of modesty. Joyce laughed even louder while the few Kirlias who had not fled looked away with embarrassment. George was wide-eyed and slack-jawed, staring at the horribly damaged stage, piles of black metal, smoldering wood and Gremlin at the very epicenter of the disaster. There was one last loud "Pop!" up above as the last stage light, one of the largest that had been installed, went flying down towards the unconscious Sableye. The big, black cylinder fell over Gremlin, completely covering him up and fortunately, didn't hurt him either. Now Joyce was doubled over in her chair, laughing so hard that tears started to trickle down her face.

"Indeed you brought down the house, Gremlin…" said George to himself, completely in shock, "But not in a good way at all…" A few moments later, several Gallades rushed into the gigantic auditorium, carrying huge buckets of water. They quickly extinguished the smoldering fires and hastily checked out the entire building, making sure no one had been hurt.

"Is… Joyce alright…?" asked a perplexed Wallace to George as Joyce continued to erupt with hard laughter. George said nothing: the stage had been thoroughly destroyed and would probably take weeks to repair. What should have been a great day for the young dancers had taken a disastrous turn. In all this, George was just thankful that, overall, everyone was okay and that there were no records of a pregnant Gardevoir going into labor prematurely because of laughter.

"Sir! I think I found someone!" said Arthur as he lifted a large, hallowed stage light off the wooden floor, exposing Gremlin, laying unconscious with his undergarments showing.

"Um… oops…" said Arthur as he quickly folded Gremlins fluffy skirt back over, covering his bloomers back up. The thoroughly-clobbered Sableye started to wake up.

"Whoa…" said Gremlin as he slowly sat up, "What happened to me…?" Wallace quickly leapt up onto the stage and landed at Gremlin's left side.

"Are you alright?" asked Wallace with concern.

"I think I'll be just fine after this monstrous headache wears off…" grumbled Gremlin, placing his right hand onto his head. Wallace already had his suspicious of who was responsible for this monumental mess.

"Alright, Gremlin," said Wallace with building anger, "Where's Simon? He did this to the stage, didn't he?"

"Pardon?" asked a bewildered Gremlin as he stood up and shook his fluffy skirt a few times to even out the petticoats.

"I know Simon is behind this!" thundered Wallace, "It seems like every time something gets broken or blown up around here it's because of him! Now where is he?"

"On the contrary, my friend…" said Gremlin as he faced Wallace, "I accidentally did this."

"An accident? You call this here… and that down there… an accident?" asked Wallace as he pointed at the splintered stage, covered with scrap metal and broken glass.

"Yep!" replied a grinning Gremlin.

"If you say so…" said Wallace with a heavy sigh, "I'll get a repair crew in here at once. Let's go, men!" With that, Wallace and the other Gallades left the building, certain that all was well, at least for now. Gremlin leapt off the ruined stage and slowly walked towards George and Joyce.

"Feeling alright, Gremlin?" asked a concerned George, "You took a nasty hit to your head back there?"

"I think I'm going to alright," replied Gremlin, "I guess we're going to have to cancel today's practice, won't we?"

"I guess so, Gremlin," said George, shrugging his shoulders and taking a quick glance at his wife: she was still doubled-over and laughing up a storm.

"You're not leaving yet!" said a familiar, feminine voice, filled to the brim with malice, "I'm not finished with you yet, Gremlin! Now you're going to pay!"

"Oh, no!" said Gremlin, smacking himself in the face, "What do you want now, Lucca? Wasn't pouring a bucket of pink paint over my head and slamming a window on my fingers enough for you?" The grinning Ralts slowly made her way down the aisle, rounding the corner and stopping just a few feet in front of Gremlin.

"No," said Lucca, flashing Gremlin an evil smile, "Do you know how long it took to get that horrible splat off Mack and Aura's wedding portrait? Five days! The paint was thick and dry I almost had to start all over! Now, I'm going to have my revenge!" Gremlin bowed his head and sighed with despair.

"Are you going to pummel me or something?" asked Gremlin with dread, "Or are you going send me on a one-way trip somewhere exotic, like the ocean floor or the center of the sun?"

"Please," giggled Lucca in an unnerving manner, "You don't have to worry. My revenge is completely painless." The smiling Ralts walked up to Joyce: this is when Gremlin noticed that Lucca had been hiding a very familiar camera behind her back.

"Hey! What are you doing with my camera?" demanded Gremlin.

"I figure you owed me, so I borrowed it," said Lucca, "I found it sitting on top of your dresser. Say, did you know this nifty little device can also make instant photos?"

"No, I didn't…" said Gremlin.

"Too bad," said Lucca, smirking while she handed a small stack of small, white and rather thick pieces of paper to Joyce, "Maybe you would have kept a closer eye on your camera, then." Joyce gladly accepted the pile of photographs and soon was laughing like maniac once again when she started to flip through the photos, one after another.

"Huh? Let me see!" yelped Gremlin as he dashed to Joyce's left side and leapt onto the seat next to her. Gremlin bent over to take a closer look at the photographs. For the first time in quite awhile, Gremlin had nothing to smile about.

"Oh, I love this one!" laughed Joyce, gazing at the photo where Gremlin had just been clobbered with a small stage light. The next photo in the set, sure enough, was of Gremlin, flat on his back with his fluffy skirt up, showing his white undergarments. The stunned Sableye blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"Anything there you would like me to make a portrait of?" cackled Lucca with a high degree of malicious eagerness.

"These two!" said Joyce happily, handing Lucca the last two and most embarrassing photos of Gremlin, "I'll hang the portraits over our fireplace mantel to treasure for the rest of my life!"

"It will be my pleasure," said Lucca, taking back the photos as she started on her way out of the auditorium, stopping for but a moment to look behind her right shoulder at the Gardevoir lovers and the stupefied Sableye, "You all have a nice afternoon and Gremlin, you had better never give me any more trouble. Otherwise, I can assure you, the retribution I'm going to demand is going to be far worse than a bunch of embarrassing photos and paintings of you. I'll leave your camera back at your home. Good-bye!" With that, Lucca continued on her merry way, smiling and full of pride over her latest triumph.

"Gremlin, surely you know better than to mess with Lucca, don't you?" asked George, "You get on her bad side and you soon live to regret it. Either by Lucca doing something terrible to you or by her father, Wallace, having a little… talk with you."

"Talk, eh?" asked Gremlin, "What kind of talk?"

"Oh, the kind of talk where you'd best do as Wallace says and leave his daughter in peace, or else you're going to be in for quite a pummeling," giggled Joyce as she turned her head to face her husband, "George dear, I know this is not what we were planning on today, but this is the best afternoon I've had in weeks! Whoever knew Gremlin was a master of situational comedy?"

"I would have rather been smashed to a pulp by Wallace than fall into Lucca's clutches…" grumbled Gremlin.

"Well, I think we'd best get you home, my dear," said George, "I'm going to go see our students' parents and make sure everyone in the class is alright. We'll just have to continue practicing in the dance studio until the stage is repaired."

"Are you going to be fine Gremlin?" asked Joyce with concern as she held onto George's hand and slowly stood up from her seat. Gremlin shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll be fine for now," said Gremlin, his confidence renewed, "I'm just going to see Wallace and let him know his dear, charming daughter broke into my house and stole my camera. I'm sure he's going to love hearing about it! Heh, heh! I'm pretty sure there are some nasty penalties in Olympus for breaking and entering as well as theft!"

"Actually, Wallace tolerates it just fine whenever Lucca has to get even with someone," said Joyce, "And since he's the captain of the Elite Guards, everyone under him will follow his word."

"You mean… I can't even press charges?" complained Gremlin.

"Just go home, get changed out of your dress, get a shower and relax for the day," suggested George, "After all, we're going to have to make up for today's missed practice tomorrow. There's still much to do to prepare for the performance." Gremlin nodded his head as he walked out of the dance hall and started to make his way down the white marble streets of Olympus towards his home. He was just about to walk through his front door when a Ralts jumped out from behind a corner of his home. The black bow and ribbon around the Ralts's neck was unmistakable.

"What do you want now, Lucca…?" asked Gremlin with dread.

"Not so much," said Lucca, smiling as she strolled on up towards Gremlin, "Have you learned your lesson and are you going to promise to never bother me again?"

"Yeah…" said Gremlin with a heavy sigh, "I promise." He just wanted to get into his home and go to bed for awhile.

"Good," said Lucca as she whisked out the small stack of photos from a satchel on her right shoulder. She smiled in a friendly manner at the sullen Sableye as she shredded the photos, turning them into a small pile of confetti.

"Um… what are you doing?" asked a very bewildered Gremlin, "I thought you wanted to get even with me."

"Oh, since you promised to not pester me again and did a much better job punishing yourself at the dance hall today than I ever could have, I'm willing to forgive you," said Lucca happily as she held out her right hand to Gremlin, "I'm not going to make those embarrassing portraits of you that Joyce wanted, either. No hard feelings?"

"Okay," said Gremlin, gently shaking hands with Lucca.

"Oh, and feel free to drop by my studio sometime," said Lucca as she turned away from Gremlin and started to walk away, "I would like to try painting you again."

"But not head-to-toe!" laughed Gremlin.

"Of course," said Lucca, "Oh, and you may want to commission me to do your wedding portrait. It's quite obvious that Crystal really likes you, Gremlin and I would not be one bit surprised if you two end up getting married this summer."

"Say what?" thundered Gremlin, "What makes you think I'm going to end up marrying Wallace's youngest daughter?"

"I'll give you two reasons…" said Lucca cheerfully as she stopped walked and turned around to face Gremlin, "1: She's always talking about how sweet you are and how much she likes to dance with you. 2: She's right behind you and wants to ask you a very important question." Gremlin quickly spun around and found himself face to face with Crystal. She was smiling at him in a very friendly manner and blushing slightly.

"Gremlin, I know this is kind of abrupt and all, but…" said Crystal with a gentle, sweet tone of voice, "Do you think you would like to have dinner with me tonight at my house? I'm sure Wallace and Jean would like to get to know you better. After all, they keep telling me that they'd like to be properly acquainted with my boyfriend before we start courting."

"B-b-b-boyfriend? C-c-court… courting?" stammered Gremlin, now immersed in sheer horror, "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Crystal and Lucca reflexively jumped back, closed their eyes and covered their eyes when they saw a bright flash of red light, followed immediately by a loud, resounding "Boom!" as smoke filled the air around the startled Kirlia and dumbfounded Ralts. Lucca and Crystal opened their eyes and gasped: all that remained of Gremlin was his ballet dress and slippers. Crystal hesitantly reached forward and picked up the soft, fluffy white dress only to find a small pile of ashes underneath it.

"Huh?" screamed Crystal frantically, "Where did he go?"

"Whoa… not quite the burning fires of love, eh?" said Lucca calmly as she came alongside her younger sister and spoke gently to her, "Don't worry. I just think that Gremlin was shocked out of his wits and the only thing he could do was teleport away."

"So… he didn't explode, then?" asked a very worried Crystal.

"He's probably someplace close by and keeping a close eye on us," said Lucca reassuringly, "Now, how about you head home. I'm sure Gremlin will arrive at your home well before dinner time."

"You really think so, Lucca?" asked Crystal nervously, "Even after he just ran away like that?"

"Of course," said Lucca quietly before she raised her voice, her words echoing down the street, "It's not like Gremlin is a brainless, yellow-livered coward!" Gremlin scowled at Lucca: he'd been watching Lucca and Crystal from the highest window on the front of his house. He had been listening to Crystal and Lucca talk since he teleported away from them and he had heard the Ralts artist's yelling all too well.

"Well, it would be very dishonorable for someone who is pursuing someone's daughter for marriage to not show up at dinner to meet the daughter's parents," giggled Crystal, "Lucca, could you also please let Gremlin know that he should dress up for tonight's visit? His ball gown should do perfectly."

"I'll let him know," said Lucca softly, right before raising her voice again, "You hear that Gremlin?" Lucca's thundering voice echoing throughout the surrounding city blocks.

"How could I not!" snarled Gremlin as he threw open the window and shook his right fist angrily at Lucca.

"So, do you think you'll be at my house by about 5:00, Gremlin?" asked Crystal happily.

"I'll be there," replied Gremlin with a bright, yet very nervous smile on his face, "See you then!" Gremlin quickly closed the window, locking it up tight. Lucca faced her younger sister.

"You have a nice evening, Crystal," said Lucca with a smile, "I'm going back to my studio for now. I'm way behind schedule on the royal couples' wedding portraits."

"Okay," said Crystal, "See you tomorrow!" With that, Lucca and Crystal went their separate ways. Crystal giggled happily, thinking of what might lie ahead for her and Gremlin.


	15. Section 15

**-113-**

Resix could hardly believe him and his brothers' bad luck. Somehow, they had managed to get lost in the vast Gardev Mountain Range and had been traveling up and down the mountains in the dead of winter for months. Now, Resix and his brothers were following Purpsix's direction up the tallest mountain in the entire Gardev Region.

"I still say you have no idea where you're leading us!" complained Blusix, "It's a miracle we and our Pokémon haven't been killed yet by all those snowstorms and the frigid air!"

"Well, you can't complain too much since I've led us to a few other abandoned Cipher outposts," said Purpsix, taking a closer look at his rather dilapidated map.

"But we can complain about how you lost our only GPS navigation device into a glacier on Mt. Terror," grumbled Browsix.

"Just between you and me though, I had always wanted to climb Mt. Terror," said Yellosix happily, "I have wanted to take up mountain climbing for quite a long time."

"Well, you got far more than you bargained for, eh?" laughed Greesix, "At least Purpsix's rather unorthodox navigation did indeed lead us to those other outposts. They certainly served us well as shelters during the last several blizzards, not to mention the huge cache of supplies that had been left behind." The six brothers were scaling what they hoped would be the last glacier they would have to surmount on their way to the small village of Gardev. By now, Resix was really starting to have his doubts about Purpsix's directions.

"Are you sure Gardev is just over this Glacier?" demanded Resix, "We're almost out of food, water and fuel."

"I'm sure of it!" said Purpsix with great determination, "Just keep going a little further and all the comforts of Gardev will be at our fingertips!"

"I hope you're right," said Blusix, sounding slightly unnerved. It took the better part of an hour for the six brothers to scale the huge glacier. When they reached the top, they paused for a few moments to rest while Yellosix surveyed the area.

"Here you go, bro," said Resix, handing Blusix his last can of ravioli, "You need this more than I do. I just hope it isn't frozen solid." Blusix eagerly received the canned pasta.

"Are you sure?" asked Blusix, "You haven't eaten in days."

"I'll be fine," said Resix, "If Purpsix is correct, we should be in Gardev at any moment now."

"Maybe so, but I'd like to know is what kind of idiots would build a city on the tallest mountain on the entire continent!" grumbled Greesix, "Purpsix, are you sure you know where you're going, or are we hopelessly lost again?"

"Trust me, the map says we should be only a mile away from the village at the very most," said Purpsix as he continued to study his map. Resix had put his full trust in Purpsix's skills, but his patience was wearing thin and months of traveling had grated his nerves down to almost nothing.

"Let me see that!" said an irritated Resix as he snatched the map away from Purpsix.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" complained Purpsix.

"Sit back and stay quiet," warned Resix as he looked over the map. Resix's eyes narrowed as he studied the old map.

"What do you see?" asked a curious Browsix.

"Wait a cotton-pickin' minute here!" yelled Resix with hot anger as he turn the map a full 180 degrees to the left, "Purpsix! You nimrod! You had the map upside down!"

"Say what?" shouted a surprised Browsix.

"You must be kidding!" yelled Greesix.

"That just can't be!" exclaimed Blusix and he, Browsix, Greesix and Purpsix gather around Resix, their leader.

"Oops…" said Purpsix, "I… I um…"

"You're in deep trouble, that's what you are!" snarled Blusix.

"You've been running us around in circles and the wrong way the whole blasted time! Gardev is over 100 miles away from here! You had us climb this horrible mountain for nothing!" yelled Resix, unable to hold back his rage any longer.

"That means there's nothing up here!" screamed Blusix with despair, "We're all going to die on Mt. Ivory!"

"On the contrary!" said Yellosix firmly as he approached his brothers, carrying a pair of binoculars in his hands, "There's something I think you should all see. Follow me!" All at once, the six brothers quickly packed up camp and followed Yellosix across the field of snow and ice towards the mountain's summit. They soon came to a stop at a cave made of solid blue ice.

"What have we here?" asked Resix with curiosity.

"An ice cave," said Yellosix as he pointed at the walls, "And it looks like someone dug this cave not long ago."

"Check out these footprints," said an astonished Blusix, pointing at several sets of small footprints in the snow of the cave floor that seemed to go in and out of the ice cave, "It's almost like a bunch of people have gone through here walking on only their tip-toes."

"Let's press on then. Maybe there's someone up here after all!" said Greesix with renewed vigor. The six brothers cautiously walked down into the ice cave. As they went deeper into the tunnel of blue ice, the lighting seemed to get brighter instead of dimmer as they proceeded.

"That sure is strange," remarked Browsix, "It should be getting darker as we move deeper, not brighter…"

"Guys! Up here!" exclaimed Yellosix, "There's a pair of white marbles gates up here at the end of the tunnel! They're also open!" The five trailing brothers glanced at each other and they turned their stares upon Purpsix.

"Okay…" said Purpsix with a sigh of despair, "What did I do now?" His four brothers laughed.

"Hey, even if you were an idiot and got us lost, at least we still have hope that we're going to live," said Resix happily.

"I don't feel much better…" muttered Purpsix, "And I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Um… brothers?" called Yellosix frantically, "I think you had better all get up here this instant!" Without hesitation, the five brothers charged down the tunnel and soon met up with Yellosix. He pointed at the open gates: beyond them lay a gigantic city, made entirely of white marble. The tall buildings and many homes seemed to go on for miles with a grand palace sitting directly in the middle of the vast metropolis.

"Somehow, I don't think this is Gardev…" said a very worried Browsix, "I mean, how the heck could the city's famous vineyards possibly grown up here in the snow and icy glaciers?"

"Let's take a closer look," suggested Resix. His five brothers followed him through the twin, ten-foot tall gates. The white city was absolutely massive and beautiful.

"I wonder who lives here?" asked a curious Greesix.

"That's a very good question," remarked Resix. Purpsix slowly turned around and let out a loud gasp.

"Um… how about several very angry looking Pokémon with white gowns, red fins, green hair and very scary, glowing eyes…?" gulped Purpsix, shaking with fear. The other five brothers slowly turned around: they were now having second thoughts about finding this strange city.

"You… You think they're gonna eat us?" stammered Blusix.

"They're Gardevoirs!" remarked Resix, trying to sound reassuring, "Maybe… maybe they'll help us out?" The brothers soon realized they were surrounded by dozens of Gardevoirs and many of them appeared to be very angry indeed.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come in here wearing our Cipher uniforms?" suggested a terrified Yellosix.

"Could be…" said Resix, gulping loudly with fear as the Gardevoirs drew ever closer and closer… Before any of the Hexagon Brothers realized what was happening, they were all blinded by a huge flash of white light. Soon, they were surrounded by darkness and an eerie silence. Time seemed to come to a complete stop and they could feel themselves being propelled forward through the dark void. Suddenly, there was another flash and the six identical brothers found themselves in a cavernous and very ornate room. They were now surrounded by a dozen Gallades. The Gallades glared at the terrified brothers. Resix gulped and took a look towards the back of the immense room. There he saw a pair of golden thrones, encrusted with all kinds of precious stones. Standing in between and just in front of the thrones was a lone Gardevoir, wearing what appeared to be a wedding dress, covered with exquisite embroidery that was all accented with sparkling diamonds. An ornate white cape covered the Gardevoir's shoulders and its back, nearly reaching the ground. The Gardevoir was wearing a magnificent golden crown, adorned with large gemstones: the beautiful creature looked at Resix and his brothers with curiosity.

"Yellosix, who do you think that is?" asked Resix quietly, pointing at the Gardevoir in its glamorous attire.

"I don't know," whispered Yellosix, "I think that Gardevoir might be the queen of this city." The heavily adorned Gardevoir smiled and chuckled warmly as it bowed its head, slowing swiveling it back and forth. It seemed to feel pity for Yellosix and his brothers, especially after hearing Yellosix's statement. Another Gallade, which seemed to be much older than the other twelve approached the Gardevoir ruler. The Gallade seemed to speak perfect English as it addressed the Gardevoir monarch.

"Your highness, several citizens saw these men set foot into the city," said the Gallade gruffly, "Just look at their uniforms, sire: they have to be Cipher agents."

"So I see," said the supposed Gardevoir "Queen" in a very benevolent, but also very masculine voice.

"Scratch that…" said Yellosix with embarrassment, "That Gardevoir must be the KING of this city."

"Very perceptive," said Glacian with a friendly smile, "Now all I have to do is figure out how to deal with you. No humans may ever set foot in this city without permission from the king: and that would be me." Blusix glanced at Browsix.

"Browsix, why would any self-respecting guy want to dress up like that?" whispered Blusix to Browsix, who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Your highness, I strongly suggest they be dealt with a soon as possible," said Wallace firmly, "They are agents of Cipher and they discovered our city! There may be hundreds more of these horrible humans right behind them."

"I do not believe so," said Glacian, "Cipher fell years ago and even if they are a part of Cipher, there is something very unusual about them."

"Such as their obvious lack of intelligence," remarked Wallace, looking over his shoulder to glare at the intruders.

"With all due respect, we got here by accident…" said Resix, shaking uncontrollably with great terror.

"Nonetheless, we must act quickly, sir," said Wallace.

"No need to be so hasty," said Glacian softly, "After all, what do you think should be done with our… guests?"

"I think they should be thrown in prison and spend the rest of their lives reflecting on what their organization tried to do to our people," suggested an angry Wallace.

"Perhaps I should just execute them instead and spare the resources needed to keep them alive?" suggested Glacian, narrowing his eyes at Wallace. Resix fell to his knees with his face facing the ground and his arms held high in the air.

"Please don't kill us!" screamed a terrified Resix, "How about my brothers and I just leave and pretend we never came here?"

"In due time," said Glacian, turning to face Wallace, "I never thought someone as old, well-trained and reserved like you would demand a death sentence for these young men. You cannot let your anger get the best of you. I remember all too well what happened in Dr. Namwen's laboratory. I was there, too."

"Forgive me, your highness," said Wallace solemnly, bowing with great respect towards his king, "I did let hate get the better of me. Still, what are we going to do with them? They can't remain here and now they know the location of Olympus. We can't have humans besides the people of Gardev knowing where our great city is or everyone who dwells here will be in danger."

"I agree, they can't stay here for long," said Glacian as he slowly approached the six trembling brothers.

"Well, we could always threaten them," suggested a young female Gardevoir sadistically as she walked towards the six young men: she had a katana and a wakizashi hanging down on her right side, strapped to an ornate belt.

"I do enjoy your torture methodology," said Glacian, chuckling warmly, "What do you propose we do to our guests?"

"I say if they don't keep Olympus a secret, I get to hunt them down and force them all to dress up as brides and that is the way they'll have to stay for the rest of their lives!" giggled Anna. Enrique laughed as he came alongside his wife. Resix and his brothers glanced at each other with an even greater degree of fear and despair.

"Now, now, Anna," laughed Enrique, "Perhaps you've forgotten one very important detail."

"And what would that be?" asked Anna with a big smirk.

"It's quite simple. Torture is not allowed in the ranks of the Royal Knights in any form," explained Enrique.

"Does that even include the painless torture of getting them in pretty, fluffy wedding dresses?" giggled Anna.

"Just between you guys and me, such a fate still sounds better than execution," murmured Browsix. His brothers all reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's always the way with you," laughed Glacian, "A good round of harsh embarrassment will teach anyone to think twice before messing with you, eh, Anna?"

"Aint it the truth," laughed Anna, "Either way, I would suggest we erase their minds of all the memories they have of ascending Mt. Ivory and their short stay in Olympus."

"We'd best send them someplace safe after that," said Enrique.

"But, why should we show them that kind of mercy?" asked an uneasy Wallace, "They are members of Cipher."

"Cipher is no more," said Glacian, "I've already read their minds: they have left Cipher behind. The only reason they still have their armored uniforms is because they provided excellent protection against the harsh mountain climate."

"That still leaves the question: what are we going to do with these guys?" asked Anna.

"I'll handle this," said Glacian, "I'll take them to Gardev and wipe their memories of Olympus myself. I'm sure Warren will have a better idea of what to do with them from there." With that, Glacian and the Hexagon Brothers disappeared from the palace throne room in a bright flash of light.

**-114-**

Mack was taking a leisurely walk around the mansion, enjoying the quiet afternoon. The building itself was massive, but it seemed to look a lot larger from the inside.

"I can see how Aura got lost in here once back when she was still a Ralts," thought Mack, chuckling warmly to himself. He slowly made his way to the ballroom: Alexander and Aurora's dancing club was going to meet there again, as was the custom for every Friday night. He was just a matter of yards away from one of the ballroom's entryways we he saw William come speeding out of the cavernous room with a look of panic of his face.

"Heeeelp!" screamed the terrified Pikachu, "Cipher's attacking the mansion! Head for the hills!" Mack just watched William dash by, wondering what the yellow rodent was going on about.

"Cipher's been gone for years. Aura and I saw to that," thought Mack, "Maybe he's had too much sugar in one day… again." Mack slowly walked into the ballroom: as soon as he took a look in the large room, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped low. There were six Cipher agents stumbling about the ballroom, each of them had a distinct, single color to their armored uniforms.

"Whoa… where are we?" asked Resix as he stumbled about the dance floor, struggling to keep his balance.

"I don't know… I've never seen this place before…" slurred Blusix while staggering about.

"Does anybody know what just happened to us…?" asked Purpsix right before he walked right into a wall.

"I haven't the foggiest idea…" said Yellosix, as he fell flat on his back, "Man, am I dizzy!"

"How did we get here anyway?" queried Greesix, "The last thing I remember is being at the base of Mt. Ivory."

"Anyone else get the feeling we shouldn't be here?" asked Browsix nervously as he shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his head and refocus his vision. Mack took a few steps back and then yelled at the top of his lungs.

"SIMON! CIPHER IS HERE!" thundered Mack. Almost instantly, Simon came rushing into the ballroom, stopping at Mack's side.

"Oh, no…" grumbled Simon as he glanced at the six very familiar brothers, "Not the Power Rangers again…"

"Um, brothers…?" asked Resix fearfully, pointing at the ancient Pokémon, "Don't we know that Kabutops from somewhere?"

"I think so!" said Blusix with a loud gulp, "There's only one Pokémon who's ever called us the Power Rangers!"

"How in the heck did you six wind up in here?" demanded Simon as he brandished his twin, glimmering claws, "No matter. I'm going to take care of you myself and make sure you never come back here… ever!" Simon howled with rage as he charged towards the now very much terrified brothers. Just when he was within striking range, Simon felt the strangest sensation: he was completely unable to move and he now had the strangest feeling that he was being lifted into the air.

"Sorry my young friends," said Glacian calmly to the Hexagon Brothers as he walked into the ballroom in his full royal splendor from the opposite entrance: his eyes were glowing with a bright blue light as Simon hung in the air, "I didn't quite manage to concentrate properly during our teleportation. I trust everyone is well? After all, I did save the lot of you."

"You saved us?" said a perplexed Resix, "How?"

"Simple," replied Glacian with a friendly smile, "You were about to climb Mt. Ivory but were almost swallowed up by a monstrous avalanche. I snatched you away and teleported you to the safety of the village just in time."

"I don't remember an avalanche…" said a bewildered Blusix.

"Wouldn't surprise me," said Glacian as he tenderly set Simon back on the wooden dance floor, "You were all absolutely paralyzed with fear." At that moment, Warren, Agatha and Aura charged into the ballroom.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" demanded Warren angrily.

"A bunch of low-life Cipher agents, eh?" said Agatha as she pulled out a rather large frying pan from behind her back, "I have something just for the lot of you that's most definitely off the menu: a very unhealthy, overly-generous and super-sized serving of market-fresh, well-seasoned excruciating pain!"

"Mack! Who are these people?" screamed Aura with fright, "Glacian! Destroy them at once!"

"Now everyone calm down!" thundered Glacian in a very rare display of hot anger, "These young men meant no harm! They all decided to leave Cipher and I spared them the fate of being buried alive in an avalanche!"

"Are you sure you're all there today, Glacian?" asked a thoroughly confused Warren, "And I don't mean any disrespect."

"Please… please don't kill us…" whimpered Purpsix.

"No one's going to harm you now," said Glacian with renewed calm as he regained his composure and glanced at Warren, "Warren, my good friend, did you not once mention to me that you needed a lot of help keeping the mansion in good order?"

"I did," answered Warren with a nod of his head, "But… these young men were not at all what I had in mind…"

"Just give them a fair chance;" said Glacian with a gentle voice, "They're all looking for work. I'm certain they'll do just fine as your new butlers."

"Butlers?" said a very surprised Resix, Yellosix, Greesix, Blusix, Browsix and Purpsix all at once.

"Us? As mere servants?" said a disappointed Resix.

"Handsomely-paid servants," corrected Warren, "All the staff at my mansion are paid well, plus room and board in the fanciest building in the entire village."

"I guess that beats having to go on supply missions all the time," said Browsix, shrugging his shoulders.

"Or getting abandoned at an old outpost in the middle of nowhere for almost three years," said Blusix with a heavy sigh.

"We'll get new uniforms too, right?" asked Yellosix.

"Of course," replied Warren, "I may even have some uniforms that'll suit your taste in colors."

"That means we don't have to wear this stupid armor anymore!" declared Purpsix with glee.

"Hold on, brothers!" said Greesix loudly, instantly getting everyone's undivided attention.

"Is there a problem?" asked Mack.

"Indeed," said Warren as he nervously straightened his glasses, "Is there something else that needs to be addressed?"

"You bet there is" said Greesix forcefully, "We still get to go by our call-signs, right?"

"I don't see why not," said Warren, "Any other questions?"

"Nope! I think we're all set!" said Resix gleefully.

"Then please follow me and I'll show you around as well as get you all some new clothes. This way please," said Warren with a friendly smile as he motioned for the six brothers to follow him. With that, the Hexagon Brothers walked out of the ballroom, almost not believing their newfound good fortune.

"Bothers! We're gonna get to live in a mansion after all!" said a very happy Greesix.

"And we didn't have to steal anything to get here, either!" said Browsix with great joy. As soon as the identical young men had left the ballroom, Mack walked up to Glacian.

"Saved them from an avalanche, eh?" said Mack with a grin.

"I had to give them a story of some kind," chuckled Glacian, "You may not believe this, but they accidentally discovered Olympus after climbing all the way to the summit of Mt. Ivory. I knew very well that they had left Cipher after reading their minds, so I simply wiped out all their memories of Olympus and how they got there and took them someplace safe."

"That was very nice of you, Glacian," giggled Aura, "You must trust them a lot to have brought them to the mansion."

"Well, that and they aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed, if you get my drift," said Glacian with a slight cough, "Besides, they mean well."

"This is rich," laughed Mack, "A couple of former crooks taking care of the mansion. What next?"

**-115-**

With only a week until their first on-stage performance, George's ballet students were working as hard as they possibly could to perfect their techniques and routines. It was late in the afternoon on a pleasant Sunday in the early spring. There was little time left in this last practice session. The last chance the Kirlia ballet dancers would have to practice would be merely an hour before their premier. George was sitting on the sidelines, observing the young Kirlias while they danced to some lovely classical music, following the lead of Crystal and Gremlin. George wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"You're all doing great!" cackled Gremlin happily, "Nice form and perfect choreography."

"Not to mention absolutely graceful," said Crystal with glee. Gremlin glanced at his dancing partner as pleasant memories flooded his mind. The first real meeting with Wallace and Jean, Crystal's parents, had been hair-raising to say the least. Gremlin did not have the slightest idea what to expect, but Wallace and Jean were both very kind and had also seemed to enjoy his company all the while getting to know him. Nonetheless, the thought of marrying Crystal made Gremlin all the more nervous, especially since he had not yet asked Wallace for his daughter's hand in marriage. The Sableye's mind wandered away from the ballet class, instead focusing on the possibilities. Was marrying Crystal a good idea? Or maybe Wallace would somehow forbid Gremlin from marrying his youngest daughter after all. Gremlin dwelled on these thoughts, not paying attention to what he was doing.

"Hey! Careful, Gremlin!" said Crystal frantically. Gremlin stumbled and flailed his arms, trying to regain his balance after accidentally bumping into Crystal. Still, the Sableye slipped and fell face first onto the floor. The other students stopped dancing all at once.

"Are you alright, Gremlin?" asked George with concern as he walked up to Gremlin's side.

"I'll be okay," said Gremlin as he pulled himself up and off the brightly polished, wooden floor, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you nervous about the upcoming performance?" asked George in a friendly tone of voice, "I can understand if you are. I know I was scared to death before my first stage performance."

"Yeah, I guess I am worried about my first real performance," said Gremlin, taking a quick and nervous glance at Crystal, "That and a few other things…"

"It's alright," said George, taking a nice long gaze at all of his students, "I want all of you to try your best and focus on what lies ahead. You don't have to be afraid: just keep up your rigorous practicing and keep your mind on the goal. Believe me, you all have so much talent and I'm very proud of all of you. All should turn out just fine."

"So long as Gremlin doesn't go and blow up the stage again," said Ella, glaring at the worried Sableye.

"I don't think we're going to have to worry about that happening again," said George with warm laughter.

"How about we try that routine again from the top?" asked Crystal politely, turning her gaze upon Gremlin, "And this time make sure everyone's concentration is in the right place." Gremlin laughed sheepishly as he and the other young dancers got back into their starting positions. George quickly reset the proper music record and again let the song play. The final hour of practice for the weekend seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and soon it was time for everyone to head home.

"Alright class," said George firmly, "I think it's safe to say that you are all ready for next weekend. Be sure to show up at least 2 hours before curtain call so we can rehearse all of our routines one last time. Make sure you keep working during the week as well so you don't get rusty."

"Is there really going to be a full orchestra at our recital?" asked Josh with excitement.

"Yes, indeed!" said a very happy George, "They try to pull out all the stops whenever there are ballet experts on stage."

"I had another question, please," said Crystal with a smile, "Is the ballet instructor panel going to award tiaras after the performance, or do we have to wait awhile?"

"After a brief intermission, the ballet panel will indeed reward all worthy students with their tiaras: the symbol of ballet mastery in Olympus and all the other Gardevoir cities," said a delighted George, "I can't spoil any surprises yet, but I can say that a good number of you students are going to be in for one very nice surprise."

"Is Joyce going to watch us dance, too?" asked an eager Ella.

"Of course she will!" laughed George, "My wife wouldn't miss this occasion for the world! All your parents will be there too, just like every member of the royal family."

"The king and queen are also going to watch us dance?" said Josh with immense delight, "All right!"

"Yes. This coming Saturday night is going to be one you shall all remember for the rest of your lives," said George with pride, "Now, it's time for everyone to go home. Remember to keep working on your routines during the week." Before long, the 24 eager dancers had helped clean up the dance studio and were on their way home. Gremlin, Crystal and George were the last ones out of the building.

"See you two next week," said George happily as he locked the front doors and then started on his way home.

"Gremlin?" asked Crystal sweetly, "Would you please walk me home?" Gremlin smiled and bowed slightly towards Crystal.

"Of course I will, my dear," said Gremlin with a friendly smile. With that, the two Pokémon were off, walking down the quiet streets of Olympus, hand in hand. When they got to Crystal's home, Wallace answered the door and let his daughter in. As soon as Crystal was inside Gremlin figured it was time to ask Wallace a few questions that had been on his mind for several weeks.

"Hey, Wallace?" asked Gremlin quietly, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," replied Wallace softly, "Will my front porch do, or do you want to talk somewhere more private?"

"Right here will do," said Gremlin, taking a seat on one of the porches white marble stairs.

"Very well, my friend," said Wallace as he took a seat next to the unusually serious Sableye, "What's on your mind?"

"Crystal, actually," replied Gremlin with a heavy sigh, "She's really all I've been able to think about for the last several months." Wallace nodded his head.

"You've been on my daughter's mind a lot as well," said Wallace, "I must say Gremlin: I'm very impressed with how honorable you've been while courting Crystal."

"I know…" said Gremlin with sadness in his voice, "But I don't really know if I'm ready to get married, or if she is."

"Oh? Are you thinking she's too young?" asked Wallace in a gentle manner, "That she doesn't know what she's getting into?"

"Well… yes," was Gremlin's hesitant reply.

"Gremlin, my daughter is going to be 17 years old in just a few weeks," said Wallace with a friendly smile, "You may recall that Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades are considered to be ready for marriage by the age of 15."

"Is that so?" said a slightly surprised Gremlin, "I had no idea she was already thought of as an adult."

"Of course," said Wallace with laughter, "Did you really think I would let anyone court my daughter if she wasn't old enough?"

"I suppose not!" chuckled Gremlin, "I bet you wouldn't have let me any where near her!"

"I would think so," replied Wallace, stifling his laughter, "She's a very smart and wise young lady. I know she's going to have a mate one of these days."

"That's part of why I wanted to talk to you," said Gremlin, taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, "I wanted to ask you: may I please have your daughter's hand in marriage?" Wallace paused, leaning back against a nearby wall just behind the porch, deep in thought. Wallace stroked his chin a few times and the minutes seemed to pass as slowly as the years.

"No need to beat about the bush," said Wallace, his gentle voice breaking the unbearable silence, "I know Crystal loves you and you love her. I know you would take good care of her, protect her and keep her happy. So, my answer is, without a doubt, yes. You may marry my daughter and you have my blessing." Gremlin was stunned: he never imagined that getting Wallace's permission was going to be this easy.

"You're giving me your answer, just like that?" asked Gremlin with staunch disbelief. Wallace looked down at the skeptical Sableye with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you and Crystal will work hard to have a successful marriage," said Wallace happily, "At first glance, you my look like a gibbering loony…"

"Hey!" said Gremlin angrily, narrowing his eyes at Wallace.

"…But…" interrupted Wallace, "Anyone who really takes the time to get to know you will soon think otherwise."

"I'm glad you think so;" said Gremlin cheerfully, "Thank you."

"Oh! I do have a few ground rules that you must follow, though," said Wallace sternly, "You will not, under any circumstances, play any pranks on my wife, my friends, family and myself. Second, you had better never make her cry. You hurt her feelings and YOU'RE the one who's really going to be in distress. Believe me…" Gremlin took one look at Wallace's elbow blades and nodded his head in agreement after taking in a nervous gulp of air.

"So," said Wallace, his scowl turning back into a friendly smile in an instant, "Do you want to propose to Crystal now, or do you have something else in mind?" Gremlin turned his eyes upon Wallace and flashed the old Gallade a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I'm going to wait for a little while," cackled Gremlin, "I've got just the thing. Trust me, I have the perfect time and place to propose already planned out…"


	16. Section 16

**-116-**

Mack took a quick glance at a nearby calendar: the date was March 29, 2014. The time was 4:30 in the afternoon on what had been a very quiet Saturday. After an early dinner, the Guardians had retired to their bedroom to get ready for the ballet. After all, Gremlin had invited Mack and Aura to attend his very first performance on stage. The Guardians did not refuse, which was good considering that Glacian was going to have every member of the royal family at the performance come hell or high water.

"The royal family has many responsibilities," is what Glacian had said to his family a few weeks ago, "That includes attending concerts and other such performances. The many performers in Olympus desire to entertain us and value our critique: it would be very rude indeed to refuse their generous invitations." Glacian also spoke of what kind of attire would be appropriate for going to concerts and other performances. As usual, the king and queen would be in their full royal splendor: wedding attire, gleaming crowns and all. For the rest of the royal family, Glacian requested nothing less than their ballroom attire. So once again, Mack found himself wishing he was somewhere else as Aura happily took his shimmering, fluffy and dark green ball gown out of a nearby closet and draped it out over the bed.

"There you go, dear," giggled a delighted Aura as she then pulled her own sparkling, sky-blue ball gown off it's padded hanger and out of the closet. Mack shrugged his shoulders as he took the dress up in his arms and made his way to the bathroom.

"I can only imagine what everyone in my home world would think if they saw me wearing this gown to some sort of performance," thought Mack with a slight shudder, "One thing's for sure: Aura would be the only one who would enjoy seeing me in public while wearing this thing."

"I can hear your thoughts very clearly, honey," said Aura, smiling at her mate as she turned her head to face him, "You're going to have to get used to traditional Gardevoir clothing sooner or later, my dear. After all, you're going to be wearing all kinds of dresses, made for a male Gardevoir of course, for at least the next century."

"Kind of hard to do that when for the last 29,000 years of my journey, wearing such things tended to be regarded as a symptom of insanity," said Mack, again shrugging his shoulders.

"My poor… insane… pretty prince," said Aura with a mischievous grin on her face, "Whatever am I going to do with him?"

"Aura… you're not making me feel any better…" said Mack with a heavy sigh, his voice consumed with dread. Aura replied with a bright smile and giggling, laying her own lavish gown on the bed as she approached her very nervous mate.

"Now, you go and get dressed and maybe I'll let you help me get ready for the evening," said Aura with a sweet tone of voice, "After all, a prince and a princess need to look their best in public." Mack nodded his head, flashing Aura a friendly smile.

"I'll be happy to wear this," said Mack, holding up his fluffy green dress in his left hand while putting his right around Aura's back, "Just for you."

"It's not like you're going to be out of place or anything," said Aura reassuringly, "The only reason anyone is going to stare at us this evening is because we're royalty."

"I guess I just need to keep that in mind," said Mack.

"Yes you do, now go get ready while I do the same," said Aura, with a sweet and seductive voice, "I'm going to need someone to lace up my dress and help me with my jewelry." Mack chuckled warmly, blushing slightly as he and Aura kissed.

"I love you…" was all Mack could say with a gentle voice.

"And I love you," said Aura sweetly, an evil grin spreading across her face, "My pretty prince!"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that!" laughed Mack. The evening may have been young, but Gremlin and Crystal weren't going to take any chances on this night. Needless to say, George and Joyce were pleasantly surprised and delighted to see Gremlin and Crystal show up for practice half an hour early at the grand Olympus Theater: none of the other students had arrived yet.

"I can't say I didn't see this coming," said a happy George, "I'm glad to see you two here so early."

"And all set to go as well!" said a joyful Joyce. As expected, the Sableye and Kirlia were in their fluffy white dresses and white satin ballet slippers: all set to dance.

"We figured we should take some extra time and iron out any problems with our routines," said Gremlin with confidence.

"Plus this means just the two of us can practice for awhile," giggled Crystal happily, "And we also have your help, sensei."

"That you do," said George with a nod.

"Sensei George, Sensei Joyce: if you don't mind me asking, why are you two in your wedding attire again?" asked Gremlin with curiosity, looking over the two Gardevoirs in wedding dresses, "It's not a holiday. Is one of you celebrating your birthday?"

"Actually, no," replied George with a gentle voice.

"My birthday was yesterday and George's isn't for another three weeks," said Joyce with a bright smile, "We are in our wedding attire because we're expecting our Ralts to be born at practically any moment now."

"I wanted her to stay home and rest…" said George sheepishly.

"But I wasn't going to miss my students' first stage performance for anything," said Joyce sweetly, gently stroking her large belly with her right hand, "Besides, after the performance, there is going to be an awards ceremony."

"Ooh! Is this when we get to find out which students earned their tiaras: the very symbol of ballet mastery?" asked a very excited Crystal, "The Olympus Ballet Board is going to have that award ceremony tonight?"

"That is correct," said Joyce, looking down and smiling at the eager young Kirlia.

"That reminds me," said George, nervously stroking his chin with his left hand, "I had a question for both of you."

"What do you need to know, sensei?" asked Crystal respectfully.

"Ask away, sensei," said Gremlin with a nod of his head. George took a quick glance at Joyce: she smiled and nodded her head in reply to an unspoken question.

"Well, this is very important," said George in a serious manner, "Tell me Gremlin and Crystal: do either of you have the same great desire to teach ballet as much as you like to perform?"

"That would be a dream come true…" said Crystal with a blissful sigh. Gremlin nodded his head a few times.

"Teaching ballet, eh? You know, that actually sounds like something I would enjoy doing," said Gremlin with a smile.

"Any reason why you're asking?" asked a curious Crystal.

"I was merely wondering," said George happily, "Now, how about you two get started on your warm-ups before the other students get here? Joyce and I will help you as best we can." Back in Gardev, Mack and Aura were putting the finishing touches on their attire for the evening. Mack was sitting on the bed, putting on his shimmering, dark green slippers while Aura gazed at herself in her vanity's large mirror. She was making sure all her gold, sapphire-studded jewelry was in its proper place.

"Looks like we're just about ready to go," said Mack, setting his feet down on the soft carpet as he stood up.

"I would say so," said a cheerful Aura as she stood up from her vanity and came alongside Mack, "Are you ready for a relaxing and delightful evening, honey?" Mack nodded his head.

"I'm all set," replied Mack with a friendly smile, "We just need to get one last… individual ready to go." Almost as soon as the Guardian had finished his sentence, he and Aura heard soft scratching at the bedroom door.

"Speak of the devil," giggled Aura as she slowly made her way to the bedroom door and placed her right hand on the brass knob. She slowly opened the door: just as the Guardians had suspected, William was sitting just outside the bedroom door.

"Hi, Aura! Hi, Mack!" said William happily, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course, little cutie," giggled Aura as she bent over and gently picked up the smiling Pikachu, cradling him in her arms.

"You picked a good time, William," said Mack as he walked up towards his wife, "You're just the rodent we were expecting." A quick look at the Guardians' smiling faces was all William needed to know that something was up.

"Alright," said William impatiently, squirming in Aura's satin-covered arms, "What are you two up to this time?"

"It's all quite simple," answered a smiling Mack.

"Yes, indeed," replied Aura as she gently stroked the Pikachu's soft yellow fur, "You're coming with us to the ballet tonight." Aura's statement didn't bother William very much.

"And you're going to have to be well dressed," said Mack, "This is a formal affair we're attending." Now, that statement made William all the more anxious… and fearful.

"Oh, no!" screamed William, "You're not going to make me wear another bow! I don't care if you sick Anna on me again! I won't do it, so there!" The Pikachu suck his tongue out at each of the Guardians, who only laughed at William's complaints.

"Hold him tightly, Aura," said Mack as a sinister grin spread across his face, "I've got just the thing for him."

"Will do!" giggled Aura in a malicious tone of voice while William struggled to wiggle free from Aura's iron grip. Mack slid open the top drawer of his dresser, quickly pulled a small object from the drawer and then closed the dresser up. He leisurely walked up to William.

"You're going to wear a bow alright," said Mack with a menacing smile as his face while William screamed with sheer terror. William closed his eyes, waiting for the horror to pass.

"Go ahead and open your eyes, William," said Aura with warm laughter, "You're going to wear a special kind of bow." William opened his eyes hesitantly, taking a close look at the black object in Mack's right hand.

"That you are," said Mack, erupting with laughter, "A bow-tie, to be precise!" While the Guardians laughed, the now-thoroughly sour Pikachu glared angrily at each of the two Gardevoirs.

"Warren said you could have this," said Aura as Mack reached out, wrapped the black strip of cloth around William's neck, perfectly wrapping the bow tie into its final form.

"There you go," said Mack as he stepped away from the irritated rodent, "You look pretty sharp now." William looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"I guess it'll do," said William, shrugging his shoulders, "Nevertheless, don't do that to me again…"

"Don't worry, we won't," said Mack with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to hurt our cute and cuddly family pet's feelings," said Aura sweetly as she hugged William tightly.

"Thanks…" grumbled William, "Thanks a lot…" Aura was just about to set William back on the floor when she and Mack suddenly heard their door's knob start to shake and rattle about.

"Huh?" said a perplexed William.

"I wonder who that could be…" said Mack to himself as he walked to the door and quickly opened it.

"Oh!" said a surprised, fairly tall young man wearing a red suit, a red tie and a red motorcycle helmet with a black visor hiding his face, "I didn't mean to disturb you, Miss!"

"Miss?" said Mack with a raised eyebrow, "Don't you recognize me? You should by now: it's been a few weeks since you started working here." Resix quickly regained his composure and leaned towards Mack, getting a better look at the sapphire pendant around the Gardevoir's neck.

"Oh…" said Resix sheepishly, "Sorry about that… All you Gardevoirs look the same to me. Still, I'm sure I'll get used to you eventually." Mack thought back to the first day when the Hexagon Brothers started work tending to the immense mansion. Fortunately for the six identical brothers, Warren actually had six matching suits in one of the storage closets that he had never used. The color of each suit and its accompanying tie matched that of the Cipher armor the brothers used to wear. Despite all this, the Hexagon Brothers still were not keen on showing their faces to anyone; however, Paul, the owner of the Gardev General Store, quickly got this issue taken care of as he also had several motorcycle helmets buried away in his store that had been collecting dust for years. The helmets came in one of six solid colors: red, green, blue, yellow, brown and purple. Needless to say, the six brothers happily accepted the helmets, especially since the dark visors helped conceal their faces. There was only one small problem with this arrangement: the Hexagon Brothers only used the dark visors which were meant for coping with intense sunlight, not the gentle lighting prevalent throughout the mansion.

"Maybe you and your brothers should ask Paul about new visors for your helmets," suggested Mack with a friendly tone of voice, "I'm sure he might have some mirrored visors that will let you see clearly out of your helmets without being half-blind."

"That… would be a good idea," admitted Resix with nervous laughter, "Well, you and the mistress have a nice evening. I've got several more brass doorknobs that need polishing." With that, Resix happily walked up to the next door in the hallway and started to vigorously polish off the old, corroded brass.

"Even if they do make mistakes now and then," said Aura sweetly as she came alongside her mate, "You have to admit: the mansion has never been this clean or sparkling."

"At least not since the last butlers in this mansion retired what… 50 years ago?" remarked William.

"Speaking of time," said Mack as he reached out and gently held onto his wife's right hand, "We have a ballet to attend and Glacian wants us there before 5:30."

"Good point," said Aura with anticipation, "So, shall we teleport to Olympus, or fly there?"

"I'm voting for teleporting!" said William quickly.

"I have to agree," said Mack with a sigh, "Remember the last time we let William fly with us?"

"How could I forget?" giggled Aura as she cuddled with William, "Our poor, dear little friend got airsick."

"Those Stantlers below us were not happy…" quipped William. The clock soon struck 5 in Olympus as thousands of Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts made their way into the massive and elegant theater. Some of the adult Gardevoirs and Kirlias wore beautiful and colorful ball gowns, but many did not. The river of psychic Pokémon slowly entered the wondrous theater, quickly taking their seats. On the second level at the back and center of the theater was a wide balcony with five long rows of seats, reserved only for the royal family. In the front row, sitting from left to right, was Aurora, Alexander, Angel and Ramirez. Then, four seats away from them on their right sat Sakura, Fredrick, Anna and Enrique. As Glacian had requested, all the royal Gardevoirs were wearing their lavish and colorful ball gowns. Before long, Ariel, Eric, Sandra, Alvin, Jenifer, Cecil, Victoria, Andre, Elizabeth and David had taken their seats in the row right behind the rest of the royal family. The sounds of hundreds of quiet conversations from the Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias and Ralts filled the giant auditorium.

"It's almost 5:15," said a concerned Aurora, "Where's Mack and Aura? It's not like them to be late."

"Personally, I'd be more concerned about Glacian and Gloria," said Alexander quietly, "They should have been here well before we took out seats."

"You know how Glacian is," giggled Sakura happily as Fredrick tenderly put his left arm around her shoulders, "He always likes to make an entrance." A bright flash suddenly lit up the upper balcony, blinding all the royal and soon-to-be royal Gardevoirs.

"Well, what do you know?" laughed Enrique, reflexively covering his eyes, "Here they are now!" The blinding light quickly got the undivided attention of everyone in the huge theater all at once. The light abated in an instant, revealing two winged Gardevoirs: one of them carrying a Pikachu in its arms.

"Are we late?" asked Mack with a smile.

"Late? No!" chuckled Alexander, "Making a spectacle of yourselves? Yes!" The theater was as silent as a tomb, the many surprised and wide-eyed psychic Pokémon staring at the Guardians of Gardev. Mack and Aura blushed out of embarrassment and quickly took their seats next to Aurora and Alexander.

"And I thought Glacian was going to make a big entrance!" laughed Alexander while the Guardians sat down low in their seats, just out of view from the other Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children on the theater's lower levels.

"To be honest, Aura and I were trying to teleport into the hallway just behind this balcony…" said Mack with nervous laughter as he surveyed the cavernous auditorium. Straight ahead and a considerable distance away was the stage, its large wooden dais shrouded by large and elegant red curtains with yellow trim. At the front and center of the stage was the orchestra pit with over one hundred Gardevoirs and a few dozen Kirlias assembling and tuning their instruments. The many notes from the various woodwind, brass, percussion and stringed instruments drifted about the theater in a very gentle and pleasant manner. On the walls of the theater were dozens of huge tapestries, hanging all the way from the ceiling to the floor and covered with vibrant colors. On the ceiling of the gigantic room were a dozen very large crystal and gold chandeliers: each spaced equally apart on the ceiling and covered with glittering crystals. The bright lights were the only thing providing any light in the theater. Mack only paused from looking about the wonderful auditorium to take a close look at his seat. The armrests were made of a dark wood, polished and carved to perfection, also decorated with various shapes and designs. The seat cushion was covered with a very soft, red fabric and was quite comfortable: perfect for sitting back for a few hours of enjoyment and relaxation.

"Ariel, did you notice how many of the people here are wearing their ball gowns?" asked Sandra quietly.

"I noticed," said Ariel with a blissful sigh, "Ever since the Ballroom Club reopened in Gardev, the demand for these lavish dresses vastly exceeded demand for wedding attire."

"Quite a few couples were quite disappointed that we couldn't have their gowns ready for tonight," remarked Victoria.

"Well, they should have ordered them months ago," laughed Elizabeth, "Isn't the waiting list 4 months long now?"

"At least that much," said Jenifer, shrugging her shoulders. At this time, Anna decided to take another look at the swords she and Enrique had at their sides. Enrique glanced at his wife, wondering why she was gazing at his katana and wakizashi.

"Is something on your mind, my dear?" asked Enrique softly.

"I'm just wondering why Glacian has yet to tell us anything about the fabled Royal Knights of Olympus," said Anna with despair, "Does Glacian really expect just the two of us to attend to the duties of the Royal Knights? In fact, what is it that we're supposed to do in the first place?"

"Just be patient, Anna," said Enrique as he held his lovely mate close, "Remember, Glacian said he won't reveal our duties until we've matured more. Then again, maybe Glacian has not explained our duties simply because the Elite Guards are doing such a fine job keeping the peace in Olympus."

"Could be," said Anna with a sigh as she leaned against Enrique, "Well, at least we aren't alone as the Royal Knights. We have each other." Enrique held Anna tightly against his body.

"That we do," said Enrique with a gentle voice, "That we do…" Aura was smiling, gently stroking and running her fingers through the soft yellow fur on William's head and back. The Pikachu was squeaking softly and with delight, enjoying all the attention Aura was giving him. The relative silence on the royal balcony did not persist for very long as the reclining Gardevoirs soon heard giggling coming from the hallway behind the balcony's entrance. Mack quickly turned his gaze upon a long, red curtain that covered the balcony entryway as the giggling got louder and louder with each second.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" asked Cecil. The heavy curtain was lifted away by an unseen force and the royal Gardevoirs could hardly believe what their eyes beheld. There stood Simon, wearing a black tuxedo made especially for him: a lone red rose was threaded through the top button hole of Simon's dark jacket. Behind the rather forlorn Kabutops stood four young and very happy female Gardevoirs, three of the Gardevoirs wore sparkling pink ball gowns. However, the fourth young Gardevoir was quite unique compared to her cohorts. First, she was wearing a shimmering white ball gown, decorated heavily with sparkling embroidery that was made up of silver thread. Second, the fourth Gardevoir was quiet, calm and collected while the other three Gardevoirs couldn't stop giggling and smiling with sheer delight as they stood near Simon. Lastly, the young Gardevoir's eyes were a light hue of purple, as opposed to the usual red eyes that nearly all Gardevoirs had. The old Kabutops let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

"Okay…" said a bewildered Mack, staring at Simon with a raised eyebrow, "What did you get tricked into this time, Simon?"

"Why does everyone always assume I've tricked into something…?" grumbled Simon, "I merely lost a bet."

"Ah, what kind of bet, old boy?" asked a grinning Alexander.

"If you must know, these four young ladies came to me with quite the proposition," replied Simon, straightening his black bowtie, "They challenged me to a game of chess. If I managed to beat all four of them in separate matches, they promised to leave me alone for the rest of their days. However, if even one of these four female Gardevoirs were to beat me, than I would have to take all four of them to the ballet tonight."

"Needless to say, my three friends were no match against Simon," said the purple-eyed Gardevoir with warm laughter.

"Indeed," said Simon, nodding his head, "The first three were no challenge and I beat them in under an hour. Then, the three ladies, not ready to give up, brought forth their champion…"

"Me," said the fourth Gardevoir as she gripped the sides of her fluffy skirt and offered a curtsey towards the royal family, "My name is Amethyst and I am delighted to meet all of you."

"We may have lost to Simon, but at least we got to make him a new tuxedo," giggled the first Gardevoir on Simon's left.

"And he's all ours for tonight!" declared the second Gardevoir.

"It's a dream come true," said the third Gardevoir with a blissful sigh, "There are literally dozens of young ladies who would give anything to be in our shoes tonight!"

"Now, now, dearies," said Amethyst with a smirk, "No need to get yourselves in an uproar. You already know that he's not going to marry any of us, so quit daydreaming!"

"Well put, Amethyst," said Simon as he motioned for his entourage to take their seats, "We'll sit in the back row as guests of the royal family."

"We'd be delighted to have you with us, Simon," said Alexander, "As well as you fine young ladies.

"Yes, please join us," said Aurora with a friendly smile. With that, the four elated young Gardevoirs took their seats with Simon sitting right between them. Anna turned around in her chair to face Amethyst.

"So…" said Anna hesitantly, "Amethyst? I'm just curious, but why are you wearing a white ball gown? The only gowns I've ever seen are always very colorful. Don't get me wrong, it suits you perfectly. Still, it could almost pass for a wedding dress."

"That's the idea," said Amethyst matter-of-factly, "A wedding is a once-in-a-lifetime event and something you never forget, just like getting a date with Simon."

"Very funny, Amethyst," said Simon, laughing quietly to himself. While other Gallades, Gardevoirs and the like slowly got to their seats, things were kicking into high gear backstage. The two-dozen young dancers were hard at work, warming up for what was going to be a 2-hour exhibition. The program for the evening was fairly straightforward: the students were going to demonstrate their talent by performing excerpts from a number of well-known ballets to the accompaniment of a full orchestra.

"Wonderful! You're all doing a fabulous job," said George happily as he watched the young Kirlias work through what was to be the last of their practice runs.

"The choreography is perfect, as usual," remarked a smiling Joyce, "I think the king and queen are in for a real treat." The two instructors were amazed at the precision and gracefulness of all their students. Their gaze soon fell on Gremlin: the ginning Sableye making his way across the floor towards Crystal. Gremlin may have stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the Kirlias, but he was no less talented. In fact, Gremlin was actually far more talented than most of the class.

"Gremlin's a real ace, if you ask me," whispered George to Joyce, "So much talent and yet he isn't flaunting it." Gremlin reached out and joined hands with Crystal as the dance went on.

"Crystal, mind if I ask you a few questions?" queried Gremlin in a very quiet tone of voice.

"Go ahead," whispered Crystal, flashing the Sableye a friendly smile, "But you'd best be quick and quiet. After all, we're in the middle of practice." Gremlin nodded his head.

"I was just wondering about ballet performances here in Olympus," said Gremlin softly, "I mean, do Gardevoir and Kirlia ballet dancers wear these white dresses and slippers for every single performance, no matter what ballet they put on?"

"Actually, our uniforms serve several purposes," replied Crystal quietly as she leaned back against Gremlin's chest, "First; these white dresses and slippers are actually the school uniforms in all Gardevoir settlements. This is simply because ballet is taught in every school and every student is required to at least have a basic understanding on this type of dance."

"Ah…" remarked Gremlin as he and Crystal twirled together as music drifted about the room from a nearby record player, "I think George told me that too."

"Second, our uniforms are used not just for practice, as you may have guessed, but also for exhibitions. Such as what we're going to do tonight," said Crystal, "However, for full-blown ballet performances, all dancers actually get to dance in elaborate costumes to suit the ballet they are performing."

"Ah!" said Gremlin with a smirk, "That means, if we were performing Swan Lake for real, I would be dressed as a prince instead of having to wear this white dress."

"Exactly," giggled Crystal, "And I would be Odette."

"Don't forget how the parts were handed out," said a smirking Josh as he and Ella made their way towards Gremlin and Crystal.

"Yeah!" said Ella with a fiendish grin and quiet laughter "The parts for each of our ballets were handed out randomly by way of a line chart. If you two had put your names in the exact opposite slots, then Crystal would be the prince while Gremlin would be stuck as the Swan Princess!"

"I guess I would have made one ugly princess!" cackled Gremlin.

"Maybe so, but I bet it would have been all the more fitting if I was Odile and you, Gremlin, were playing the part of Rothbart, the evil sorcerer," said Crystal with a mischievous smile.

"That would have worked," said Gremlin quietly with warm laughter, "Still, I don't think any evil sorcerer in their right mind would be caught dead dressing like this!"

"Good point," giggled Crystal, "I mean, whoever heard of a cross-dressing evil sorcerer anyway?"

"Gremlin… Crystal… Josh and Ella," said Joyce firmly, laughing to herself and staring at the three Kirlias and one Sableye with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Despite how much fun you're having, you still need to stay focused. The performance is going to begin in little more than twenty minutes." With that, the four dancers quickly ended their conversation and continued to prepare for an eventful night that none of them truly would ever forget.

**-117-**

The immense theater was fairly quiet with the sounds of pleasant music and quiet conversations drifting about the auditorium. Mack quickly took a look at his wrist watch: it was now 6:57 PM with only a few minutes to go until the ballet would begin.

"Looks like Glacian and Gloria are running late," remarked Alexander to Aurora, "…Again…"

"They like to make an entrance, don't they?" said Mack, chuckling warmly to himself, "Why, if I was the king, I would want to be noticed by my subjects. That's for certain."

"Nonetheless, the ballet is going to begin soon, whether or not they arrive," said Simon gruffly.

"Actually…" said Aurora as she turned around in her seat to face Simon, "Whenever the king and queen are invited to a ballet, the performance does not begin until they arrive and are comfortably in their seats." Mack turned about in his chair, fixing his gaze on the heavy red curtain that covered the balcony entryway. He listened carefully for the unmistakable, yet quiet sounds of clinking jewelry, a long cape dragging on the floor and the rustling of fluffy petticoats under the monarch's jewel-encrusted white dresses.

"Mack, dear," said Aura to her mate quietly in a reassuring manner, "You'll know when our great-great grandparents arrive."

"In fact…" said Alexander as his gaze fell on the large stage not far from the royal balcony, "I think the ballet is about to begin." Wallace, the Captain of the Olympus Elite Guard was making to way to the center of the stage. He faced the immense audience and called out.

"May I have you attention, please!" said Wallace, his loud voice echoing in the auditorium as the audience quickly quieted down, "It is my duty and honor to announce that Glacian and Gloria, the King and Queen of Olympus have arrived!" With that, the well-dressed Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias and Ralts all stood up, faced the royal balcony and erupted with loud cheers and applause. Simon, his guests, Mack and the rest of the royal family soon stood up as well while the heavy red curtains at the balcony doorway parted, revealing Glacian and Gloria, in their full and wondrous white and sparkling splendor. The royal Gardevoir couple, slowly made their way onto the balcony and towards their seats, hand-in-hand as the orchestra below played a loud and upbeat tune over the din of applause, signaling the arrival of the rulers of Olympus. Glacian, always the gentleman, tenderly led his wife onward and then helped his beautiful queen to her seat. The two delighted monarchs sat down together at the front and center of the royal balcony where everyone in the auditorium could see them.

"Glacian," said a concerned Alexander, "You were running rather late and almost missed the start of the performance."

"A king and queen are never late," said Glacian, grinning at his grandson, "They arrive precisely when they mean to."

"Personally, that sounds like a load of Tauros manure to me," whispered Simon to the four young Gardevoirs at his side.

"Ewwww!" said the three female Gardevoirs in pink dresses with unbridled disgust. Amethyst glanced at Simon, smirking at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Glacian chuckled warmly and smiled, glancing at Wallace and gesturing with his right hand to let the Gallade know the performance could now proceed. The applause and loud cheering from the crowd of excited, psychic Pokémon soon subsided.

"And now, I would like to present…" said Wallace to the eager audience, "The leaders of the Olympus Ballet Board, Owen and Evelyn!" Again, the crowd broke into applause as a pair of sage Gardevoirs, wearing the traditional ballet attire, walked onto the stage. Their sparkling silver tiaras, studded with diamonds and the shimmering red sashes around their waists was a clear sign of their high status among other dancers. The two old ballet masters and teachers glanced at one another and then faced the audience. A lone, male Gardevoir quickly walked on stage and handed Owen and Evelyn a microphone.

"Good evening, everybody!" said Owen, speaking into the microphone with delight and a bright smile on his face, "I want to thank all of you for coming to this exhibition."

"For the young dancers you are about to see," said a delighted Evelyn, "This is the first time they get to perform on a stage as grand as this, a big step for any ballet dancer who desires to master this ancient and graceful dance."

"Under the instruction of George and Joyce, two of only a few dozen ballet instructors in Olympus, twenty-four young Kirlias have worked hard over the last few years in order to master this wondrous art-form," said Owen proudly.

"Um, dear…?" interrupted Evelyn quietly, hoping she would not be heard through the microphone, "That's twenty-three Kirlias and one very talented Sableye."

"Huh?" said a bewildered Owen, "Oh, yes! Sorry folks. I meant to say twenty-three Kirlias and one Pokémon that no one ever imagined would want to learn ballet: a Sableye." Many of the audience members glanced at each other, exchanging bewildered stares, not believing what they had just heard. After all, Sableye's were known to be lonely tricksters. They were never thought to have any potential as dancers.

"Without further ado, I now present the Expert-Level class of George and Joyce!" announced Owen happily, "This evening's program shall begin with a complete performance of the famous ballet by Amilcare Ponchielli, 'Dance of the Hours.'" With that, Owen and Evelyn slowly made their way off stage as the stage's giant red curtain slowly ascended, revealing the young Kirlias. Several props and a backdrop gave the impression that the young dancers were going to perform in a massive hall, lined with huge, white marble pillars. The conductor of the orchestra tapped his baton on his music stand a few times, getting the full attention of the musicians. The Gardevoir raised his baton up high with the orchestra at his command. The moment the male Gardevoir started to move his baton, music poured out of the orchestra pit, filling the massive auditorium as the young ballet dancers, at last, began their performance. Time now seemed to pass at a gentle pace, much like the music filling the massive room. Mack, Aura, their family and friends watched the young dancers, amazed at just how graceful and precise the Kirlias' movements were. For Mack, this was the first time in ages where he could simply sit back and enjoy a delightful show. As for Gremlin, it didn't take long for him to notice that almost everyone in the audience had their eyes glued to him. For the surprised Gardevoirs and the like, seeing a Sableye in a ballet dress and slippers was quite a foreign sight. However, seeing a Sableye dance with all the grace and skill of the best ballet dancers in Olympus was all the more unbelievable. Mack couldn't help but lean closer to the balcony railing to get an even better look at Gremlin as he danced with his colleagues.

"Sheesh… Gremlin is one crazy Sableye," thought Mack, "Very talented, but he's still absolutely bonkers."

"I see were are at an agreement on this matter, aren't we, dear Guardian?" said Simon's voice, echoing in Mack's mind. The male Guardian glanced over his shoulder: Simon smiled in a friendly manner and nodded his head.

"Indeed," was all Mack said as he turned around and returned his attention to the performance at hand. When the "Dance of the Hours" finally came to an end, thunderous applause resounded throughout the exquisite theater. The male Kirlias and Gremlin bowed towards the delighted audience while the female Kirlias offered a graceful curtsey. Barely a minute passed when the heavy red curtains again dropped down, covering all but the front 6 feet of the stage. Again, Evelyn and Owen, carrying a microphone walked to the front and center of the stage.

"Weren't they wonderful?" asked Owen proudly as the loud din of applause continued without a hint of slowing down. Owen then handed off the microphone to Evelyn.

"Next, the class of George and Joyce shall dance to the music of the great Peter Ilyitch Tchaikovsky as they perform excerpts from yet another famous and wonderful ballet," announced Evelyn with joy, "I hope you will enjoy these ambitious Kirlias as they perform various scenes from Swan Lake." The loud clapping from the audience quietly fell silent as the sage ballet instructors made their way off stage, just as the curtain began to rise.

"This may only be an exhibition…" whispered a delighted Aura to her mate, "…A glorified recital, but I must say, I'm glad they still decided to pull out all the stops for the scenery." Mack nodded his head in reply: the stage now had the appearance of a small lake in the midst of a forest thanks to a well-done backdrop and numerous props about the floor. The soft music of the orchestra again overtook the silence in the theater. While the young ballet dancers resumed their performance, Mack, overcome with curiosity, leaned to the edge of the balcony again and peered down at the audience below. From what Mack could gather, the Kirlias' parents were in the front and center seats below while behind them sat twenty Gardevoirs and four Kirlias. They were all in ballet attire and the sparkling tiaras quickly told Mack that they were all ballet masters. The Guardian squinted his eyes in the darkness, trying to get a better look at the Gardevoir and Kirlia dancers below. In the low light, he could just barely see the shimmering red sashes the 24 seated dancers wore on their waists.

"They must be the ballet instructors of Olympus," thought Mack. The Gardevoir and Kirlia instructors kept their full attention on the young dancers on the stage, watching ever so carefully for any missteps and other possible mistakes.

"It appears that they are grading the young dancers," thought Mack as he returned his gaze to the dancing Kirlias, "I guess this is whole performance is actually a final exam to see which of the dancers have earned their tiaras." Time moved on and after an hour of ballet and music, William was getting restless. He squirmed in Aura's lap: sitting still was not one of his best suits and he was now desperate to move about for awhile. He looked up at aura with pleading eyes and squeaked mournfully.

"Ah. Here you go, William," said Aura sweetly and softly as she gently set the anxious Pikachu on the red carpeted floor, "Don't go too far and stay quiet, please." William looked up at Aura, smiled and nodded his head at her in reply, right before he scurried away towards the balcony entryway.

"They're so cute, aren't they?" giggled Anna to Enrique, "They may be small, but they have so much talent!"

"I agree, my love," replied Enrique quietly, "I feel like I could just sit here and watch them dance for days."

"Are you enjoying the performance, Simon?" asked Glacian. A muffled "Crunch!" was the only reply the Gardevoir king received. He turned around fast and saw Simon, sharing a large cardboard, round container of popcorn with his entourage.

"Sorry…" said Simon with some embarrassment, "Did you want some?" Glacian eyed Simon with suspicion.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" asked a bewildered Glacian, "There's no concession stand at this theater."

"Oh, I just brought it in case of an emergency," replied Simon, "My friends here were quite hungry."

"I hope you brought enough for everyone," said Anna, glancing over her left shoulder and smirking at Simon.

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Simon, "Just take a look at your feet. Careful you don't kick the bucket." Anna looked down at her feet and sure enough there was a large paper tub of fresh popcorn on the floor, covered with a generous glaze of butter.

"How'd you do that?" said Anna loudly.

"Shhhh!" said Aurora, at her youngest daughter. Anna looked around and quickly realized her outburst had drawn the full and undivided attention of everyone nearby. Anna blushed with embarrassment as she reached for the popcorn and sat low in her seat so she wouldn't be noticed.

"That's my secret," said Simon quietly as soon as the audience members close to the royal balcony looked away, "Enjoy." The show continued unabated for the next hour and a half as the ballet students performed excerpts from Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and even The Nutcracker. Then, finally, the curtain fell for the last time that evening as Gremlin, Crystal and their colleagues finished the performance. Once again, applause and cheers echoed throughout the theater for several minutes. Aura glanced at Mack and smiled.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Aura with curiosity.

"Of course I did," said Mack, placing his left hand over Aura's hand, "Especially because you were here with me." Aura giggled happily while Simon reached down to get at what was left of his popcorn, but it had somehow gone missing! Simon glanced left and right as the applause started to fade, wondering what had happened to his snack. Even Anna was shocked to find that her popcorn had also disappeared.

"Simon?" asked Anna, glancing over her left shoulder, "Have you seen my popcorn?"

"No," replied Simon as he bent over and searched the nearby floor, "As a matter of fact, mine's missing, too."

"It couldn't have just grown legs, got up and walked away, could it?" said a thoroughly irritated Anna.

"Say," said Aura, "I just realized something. Has anyone seen William? I told him to stay close, but he's gone too!" Anna and Simon faced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Anna and Simon in unison as the loud clapping and cheering finally subsided. Mack, Aura and the rest of the royal family, as well as their guests, quickly returned their attention to the stage. Now, the twenty Gardevoirs and 4 Kirlias, with their ballet attire, tiaras and red sashes shimmering and sparkling in the bright lights were on stage in a line with Owen and Evelyn at the center of the group.

"On behalf of me, Evelyn and the rest of the Olympus Ballet Board, we thank you all very much for coming to this performance!" said an ecstatic Owen.

"We hope you all enjoyed the performance," said a smiling Evelyn, "And now we can move to the last event of the evening."

"Indeed, Evelyn," said Owen, "As many of you may know, this ballet exhibition was, in a way, the final exam for this group of Expert-Level students."

"We painstakingly watched all the young dancers, looking for the slightest details in their dancing," explained Evelyn, "And all of us have come to a conclusion."

"That is correct," said a joyful Owen, "It is to our great happiness to announce that several of the students in George and Joyce's class have proven themselves very capable and are ready to attain the level of ballet master."

"Before we proceed, how about we give all the wonderful students one last round of applause for that excellent performance!" said Evelyn as the red curtain was raised, revealing the 23 young Kirlias and one grinning Sableye. The thunderous sound of applause again filled the theater as Owen read of the names of the students, one by one. The din of clapping continued uninterrupted when ten of the Gardevoir ballet instructors slowly walked off stage and then came back to the front of the stage, each of them carrying a red pillow in their hands with a sparkling silver and diamond tiara resting on top.

"Most impressive," remarked Glacian, "Ten dancers promoted to ballet master in one evening. That's very significant since only 2 to 4 students receive their tiaras each year normally."

"They certainly were very talented," said Gloria cheerfully, "Why, that was one of the nicest ballet recitals I've been too in a very long time."

"As you all may know," said Owen, pointing at one of the tiaras, "In ballet, in all of the Gardevoir settlements of the world, the tiara is a symbol of mastery. The tiara is awarded to a dancer who completes the Expert-Level ballet course, demonstrates an unwavering desire to learn and practice and to a dancer who desires to use their talent to the fullest."

"Throughout the two-year long course, members of the Olympus Ballet Board as well as the class instructors keep close tabs on all the students throughout the course. Once a year, an exhibition is held in this theater as a final test. However, whether or not a student will receive their tiara does not depend entirely on the exhibition," explained Evelyn, "Owen and I have consorted with George, Joyce and the rest of the ballet board. Of the twenty four students in this class, ten shall now receive this symbol of dedication and mastery." Owen smiled as he turned around to face the young dancers.

"Many of you did not earn your tiaras this year, but do not be discouraged," said Owen in a friendly and encouraging tone of voice, "If you all keep working hard, you will all one day be ballet masters and ready for full-scale performances."

"George, Joyce?" asked Evelyn to the teaching couple, "You may have the honor of calling the qualified students." So, one after another, George and Joyce took turns calling the students forward who had achieved the title of ballet master. Many were surprised at some of the names called, while other students who were called up were had been expected to succeed. Evelyn would then kneel and tenderly place one of the tiaras into the young dancer's hair, one after another. Soon, Josh and then Ella were called up, much to their delight.

"Josh, Ella: you two were some of my best students this year," said George with pride, "Congratulations!" The young Kirlia couple was all too happy to receive their tiaras. Now, there were only two tiaras left to be awarded. To everyone on the ballet board and in the royal balcony, the identities of the recipients were all too obvious. George and Joyce looked back at Gremlin and Crystal with bright smiles on their faces.

"Now to award the last two tiaras," announced George.

"Gremlin, Crystal!" said Joyce with elation, "Please step forward to receive your tiaras!" There were gasps in the audience as Crystal and the Sableye stepped up to Evelyn, who took great delight in placing the silver tiaras onto the young dancers' heads. For the most part, no one in the audience ever expected that a Ghost-Type Pokémon would ever become a ballet master. Nonetheless, the staunch disbelief was soon replaced with cheers and applause for the ten ecstatic dancers.

"Again, thank you all very much for coming!" said Owen.

"But the awards ceremony is not quite finished," said Evelyn, much to everyone's shock.

"Yes," said Owen proudly, "We have four last awards to hand out. In fact, these honors we are about to bestow have not been awarded in quite some time."

"Gremlin and Crystal," said a very cheerful Evelyn, "Please step before Owen and me, facing the audience." Gremlin and Crystal did as they were asked. Gremlin was staring straight ahead, grinning as usual, especially when he heard the Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias and Ralts all about him gasp. They all had looks of disbelief on their faces as the Sableye felt something gently getting tied around his waist. Crystal erupted with joyful laughter as Gremlin looked down with disbelief: a shimmering red sash, the very symbol of a ballet instructor in the Gardevoir settlements, was tied around his waist. Gremlin quickly turned around to face Owen and Evelyn.

"Are you two sure about this?" exclaimed a shocked Gremlin as he took a glance at each of the other ballet instructors, "You… are you really thinking I'm cut out to be a teacher?"

"Most definitely," was Evelyn's gentle reply.

"You and Crystal demonstrated a great degree of discipline and determination in your dancing," explained Joyce cheerfully, "You also proved that you are a very capable teacher. You two worked very well with George during my long absence in helping students in your class who were struggling with their routines."

"And they weren't the only ones," said Owen as he looked over his shoulder at Josh and Ella, "Josh, Ella? Do you also desire to teach ballet? Like Gremlin and Crystal, you have proven yourselves to be more than capable."

"Yes!" was all the overjoyed pair of Kirlias could say. While Gremlin and Crystal stepped aside, Josh and Ella quickly stepped in front of Owen and Evelyn. As the two dancers faced the audience, the sage ballet dancers gently tied red sashes around the ecstatic Kirlias' waists. Once the shimmering sashes were secured, Owen and Evelyn took a few steps back away from the four new teachers with big smiles on their faces.

"I now present the four newest dance instructors in Olympus!" declared Owen with immense joy, "Josh, Ella, Crystal and Gremlin, the most skilled Sableye that we've ever seen!"

"I'm sure we can all agree with that!" laughed Evelyn as the audience again erupted with loud applause and cheers for the three young Kirlias and one very surprised Sableye. Josh and Ella were delighted, especially their parents as they stood up from the front rows of the theater. Soon, the rest of the audience followed suit, giving the four new teachers a standing ovation. Crystal looked down as her fluffy skirt, her gaze soon falling on her bright red sash. She ran her fingers along the soft fabric, almost in shock that her dream had finally come true. Gremlin looked left and right at the delighted Gallades, Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts filling the rows upon rows of seats as they continued to clap and cheer.

"It's time…" thought Gremlin as a mischievous grin spread across his face. He leisurely turned to face Crystal, who was standing at his left side.

"Oh?" asked Crystal, giggling when she saw Gremlin's toothy smile, "What's up Gremlin?" The Sableye's smile only grew wider as he took one last glance around the theater: no one had any clue on what Gremlin was about to do. As for Crystal, she thought this evening could not possibly get any better or even be all the more memorable. Gremlin turned his gaze back upon Crystal. The audience stopped clapping and cheering in an instant while Crystal gasped. Gremlin slowly dropped onto one knee before the stunned Kirlia. He reached out and gently held onto her right hand. Crystal blushed deeply, knowing full well what Gremlin was about to do. Even everyone sitting in the royal balcony was shocked.

"Crystal my dear, the sweetest gem today, to you I have something I really must say," Gremlin said gently.

"Is he really going to…?" asked one of Simon's dates.

"I… I think he is!" said the second female Gardevoir happily.

"Oh! That's so sweet!" giggled the third Gardevoir in a shimmering pink ball gown with joy. Gremlin's gemstone eyes met with Crystal's gentle gaze. The theater was absolutely silent, so Gremlin knew very well that everyone would hear him.

"Your silken hair, the shade of the sky, with but one touch, I feel I can fly," said Gremlin with a gentle tone of voice. Crystal blushed and giggled while the members of the audience happily listened to the Sableye's words.

"Your singing voice angelic akin, just the fewest of thine notes my love did win," continued Gremlin to a very delighted Crystal. Many of the married couples in the theater couldn't help but hold their mates close as the sweet words of Gremlin's love poem drifted about the immense room.

"The beating of my heart always slips when my mouth meets your cadaverous lips," said Gremlin. Crystal giggled and smirked at the sadistic Sableye. His macabre words were certainly getting everyone's undivided attention.

"My mind is thrown into a daze when mine eyes meet thine hellfire gaze," said Gremlin as he continued with what was starting to become one very disturbing confession of love. "Your graceful leap that shame the undead, whilst demonic horns sprout from thine head…" While the audience was starting to get rather worried, Crystal was enjoying every moment of Gremlin's recitation. After all, one reason she liked the Sableye was because his witty and mischievous nature. Gremlin cleared his throat loudly, preparing for the finale.

"Arms and legs so skeletal thin and the deathly pallor of your skin. The blue of ice hangs in your hair while red of fire burns in your stare. Sweet dream of this monster dost truly be that thou wouldst say you'll marry me," finished Gremlin, his rather disturbing, yet gentle words echoing in the theater. Crystal smiled and closed her eyes, her face a bright shade of red. She leapt at Gremlin with a joyful laughter and tackled Gremlin to the floor, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Of course I'll marry you!" answered Crystal, overcome with joy. The startled and blank stares of the thousands of psychic Pokémon were soon replaced with yet more loud cheers and joyful applause for the newly-affianced couple.

"Well, I have to say," remarked Mack, putting his left arm around Aura as he chuckled warmly to himself, "That was one of the most memorable proposals I've ever seen!" Gremlin and Crystal held onto one another for what seemed like eternity.

"I love you, Gremlin," said Crystal, smiling blissfully as she held Gremlin close and tightly.

"I love you, too!" cackled Gremlin, "Just you wait! Our wedding day will be one you'll remember for the rest of your life." Crystal giggled as she kissed Gremlin on his right cheek.

"Whatever you're planning, I can only assume that Simon won't enjoy it," said an elated Crystal.

"You have no idea…" said Gremlin with a fiendish voice, flashing his bride-to-be his trademark toothy grin.


	17. Section 17

**-118-**

It took over half an hour for the large audience of delighted psychic Pokémon to make their way out of the theater. Many of them came up to the stage to congratulate the young Kirlias on their wonderful performance. Needless to say, the parents of the new master ballet dancers were overjoyed, especially the proud mothers and fathers of the new dance instructors. Soon, even they had made their way out of the immense auditorium. As for the young Kirlias who had not earned their tiaras this evening, they were now all the more determined to succeed. As soon as the last visible patrons and the other young dancers had left, the Olympus royal family made their way to the massive stage to greet the members of the Olympus Ballet Board, as well as Gremlin and Crystal. Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David congratulated the young dancers and said their goodbyes before going on their way to take their fiancés to their homes. Only Mack, Aura, Simon and his guests were left on the royal balcony.

"Where has William run off to now?" asked Mack as he and Aura painstakingly searched all about the balcony.

"I, for one, would also like to know what became of mine and Anna's popcorn," said Simon as he bent over to look under the seats, his keen eyes piercing the shadowed areas with ease, "I have a funny feeling as to what happened, but I'm still not quite certain…" Aura moved to check the back row of the balcony. She looked down on the red carpeted floor. Something caught the young Guardian's eye: she knelt down and soon made a discovery. There was a faintly-visible trail of tiny, white crumbs of some sort that led to the balcony entryway and into the hallway. She picked up some of the strange matter, gently squeezing it between her fingers: the soft, springy texture and smells of butter and cooking oil were unmistakable.

"Mack, Simon," said Aura as she stood back up and faced her mate as well as the old Kabutops, "I think I've found something."

"Is that so?" said Simon as he and Mack approached Aura. The female Guardian pointed at the floor: Mack and Simon quickly took notice of the suspicious trail.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Mack to Aura. She only nodded her head and let out a sigh of despair.

"I think we just have to follow this trail and we'll find William at the end of it," said Aura, shrugging her shoulders. With that, the two Gardevoirs and one Kabutops made their way off the balcony, following the bizarre trail down the brightly-lit and heavily decorated hallways. Not wanting to be left behind, Simon's four dates followed closely behind the Guardians of Gardev and the ancient Kabutops. The trail of popcorn crumbs snaked through the corridors, up and down a few flights of stairs and finally came to an end near the entrance to another balcony. There, the trail came to a sudden stop.

"Odd…" remarked Mack, "The trail ends here."

"It doesn't lead to the balcony, either…" said Simon, scratching his head with the blunt edge of his right claw, "Very perplexing… he couldn't have just disappeared…" The silence was shattered as a loud belch burst forth from a nearby garbage can.

"What the devil…?" thought Mack as he walked up to the bronze waste receptacle and then removed its shiny lid. Mack erupted with laugher: sitting at the very bottom of the unused and rather fancy trash container, was William. The Pikachu's belly was bloated from all the popcorn he had unmercifully devoured: the greasy, empty cardboard popcorn tub was covering his head. Aura quickly walked to her husband's side and giggled at this rather unusual sight.

"So William…" said Aura, smirking at the sickened Pikachu as she put her hands around him and gently picked his out of the garbage can, holding the filthy rodent away at an arm's length, "Would you say you've now been defeated by what was left of my sister's wedding cake and two half-eaten tubs of popcorn?"

"No…" groaned William, "I defeated the popcorn… I just don't think I got any experience points for it, though…" Simon chuckled warmly as the three young Gardevoirs in pink dresses stared with shock at William.

"A Pikachu…?" said the first female Gardevoir with disgust, "Looks more like a Pig-achu to me…"

"Yuck! His fur is covered with melted butter! How gross!" said the second horrified Gardevoir.

"It would also seem he's not all there right now," remarked Simon, glaring at William while he hiccupped loudly.

"I at least got some GP, Tech Points or items out of that… right?" asked a thoroughly dazed William, "I'm going to need all the help I can get to defeat Lavos…"

"I'm sorry, William," said Simon as he stepped towards the sickly rodent, "But I'm afraid the future refused to change."

"Lavos?" asked a very puzzled Aura, "Isn't that the final boss from one of your old video games, Mack?"

"Chrono Trigger, to be precise," replied Mack, slowly swiveling his head back and forth with dismay, "Well, no more late nights playing Super Nintendo games for William for awhile."

"I agree with you 100%, dear," said a scowling Aura as she glared at William, "As for you, our 'Fearless' warrior, you're grounded for a month for stealing Simon and Anna's popcorn, overeating to the point where you got sick and for running off like that! Anything you need to say to us?"

"Game… Over?" was William's slurred reply.

"Well, I'm not going to carry this slimy little rodent back to Gardev in my arms," said Aura as she glanced at Mack, "And I know you certainly don't want to."

"Maybe just teleport him into Agatha's kitchen?" suggested Mack with an evil smile, "She'll certainly sort him out."

"What?" screamed William with sheer terror, still in his high-carbohydrate induced hallucinations, "Chrono! Marle! Lucca! Frog! Robo! Help me!"

"Just get rid of him!" said Simon's third date impatiently. Aura's ruby pendant glowed with a bright red light for a few moments, just as William disappeared without a trace in the midst of a bright flash of white light.

"Thank you very, very much, Guardian of Gardev," said the first pink dress-wearing Gardevoir with a sigh of relief.

"I recommend we make our way back to the stage," suggested Simon, "The rest of the royal family is meeting with the members of the Olympus Ballet Board. Plus, I need to have a few choice words with Gremlin…" Aura glanced at Simon nervously as she, Mack, Simon and his cohorts started walking down the hallway.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" asked a worried Aura. Simon said nothing and didn't even take a glance at Aura. Meanwhile, Glacian and Gloria were talking with the group of Gardevoir and Kirlia ballet instructors.

"I must say…" remarked Glacian happily, "You have chosen some very talented young dancers to be teachers."

"Still, is there any reason why four dancers were promoted to the level of instructor so quickly?" asked a curious Gloria.

"Well, for starters," answered Owen with a friendly smile, "Gremlin, Crystal, Josh and Ella are all very talented and have demonstrated that they are very capable, as evidenced by tonight's performance and George's reports."

"The other two reasons are simple:" said Evelyn with a gentle tone of voice, "The number of Kirlias who are attending the advanced and expert-level ballet courses has increased considerably in the last few years. But most importantly, Owen and I are now considering retirement." Glacian, Gloria, and the rest of the ballet instructors were shocked at this news.

"Really?" said a dumbfounded Glacian, "If you don't mind me asking: why have you both decided to retire now?"

"Glacian, my old friend," replied Owen with a happy sigh, "Evelyn and I have been teaching ballet for over two centuries, since before we were even married."

"You should know, Glacian," giggled Evelyn, "Why, when you were still a Kirlia, Owen and I were your dance instructors. I'll never forget the day you earned your own tiara."

"Glacian!" said a pleasantly-surprised Gloria, "You never told me you were a skilled ballet dancer!"

"Well, I was," said a smiling Glacian, "But then more important things came to be, such as being chosen as the next Guardian of Gardev and my marriage to you."

"Evelyn and I plan to stop teaching by the end of this year," explained Owen, "We really want to spend the rest of our twilight years together just having a good time." Evelyn turned about so she could see the new ballet teachers face to face.

"Owen and I will meet with all of you later on to discuss which classes you will each get to take on," said Evelyn cheerfully, taking a nice gaze at Josh, Ella and then at Crystal and Gremlin as they held hands, "As for you two, Gremlin and Crystal, I wish you both a happy wedding and I know you two will work hard in your teaching. Married couples who teach ballet tend to work very well together indeed."

"Just look at us," giggled Joyce as George put his left arm around her, "I never imagined we would get to train so many future teachers in one class!"

"I think it goes without saying that Josh, Ella, Gremlin and Crystal were invaluable in my class," said George, laughing as he held his beloved wife close, "I probably would have gone stark raving mad if I had to teach the entire class on my own for the last several months!"

"Oh!" said Joyce, giggling with delight as she reflexively placed her right hand on her swollen belly, "George dear, I think we should head home now and get some rest." George smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, my love," said George as he faced Glacian and Gloria, "I wish his and her highness a pleasant night."

"You're still going to come and visit us when our Ralts is born, right?" asked Joyce with a blissful smile on her face.

"Of course," replied Glacian with a gentle voice.

"You know I don't want to miss a big moment like that," said a delighted Gloria, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"We'd better get going now, George," said Joyce joyfully as her unborn child continued to kick within her, "It seems like our little one is very eager indeed to come into the world."

"So it seems," said George as he started to lead his wife, ever so carefully off stage, "You all have a pleasant night." The other Gardevoirs and Kirlias wished the expecting couple well. Crystal then stepped up to Gremlin's side and whispered tenderly into his left ear.

"You do like the idea of having children one day, don't you?" asked Crystal, giggling and blushing.

"Don't you already have enough little monsters in your life?" joked Gremlin, "You really want several miniature copies of me running about our house?"

"But of course, my dear Gremlin," replied a grinning Crystal.

"Heh, heh!" cackled Gremlin as he put his arms around Crystal, "We're going to get along just fine!"

"Not quite…" said Simon as he stormed onto the stage, "You have to deal with me first…" Shocked, George and Joyce, stopped in their tracks and turned their gaze upon the Sableye, Kirlia and the Kabutops that loomed over them.

"Simon! What are you doing?" demanded Glacian.

"You'd best leave the young couple alone if you know what's good for," warned Gloria as her eyes started to glow with blue light, "Do you really desire to live up to your old nickname?" Simon walked up to Gremlin and Crystal, his claws crossed in front of his chest as he looked down at the young couple. Just when it seemed like a small war was going to erupt in the theater, Simon's scowl soon morphed into a friendly smile.

"Well, Gremlin," said Simon happily, "I see you finally found a young Kirlia who doesn't want to pummel you into the ground."

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" cackled Gremlin, grinning as usual.

"Crystal, best wishes to you," said Simon, smiling at the young bride-to-be, "And congratulations to you, Gremlin. I take it you two are going to begin teaching as soon as possible?"

"Of course!" replied a joyful Gremlin and Crystal in unison.

"I am invited to the wedding, right?" asked Simon.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Gremlin as he twirled on his tip-toes, "I want you to be the best man!"

"I gladly accept," said Simon, "I knew this day was coming. You may be downright maniacal at times, but you have a big heart."

"C'mon!" giggled Crystal, "He's the nicest Sableye I've ever met and has such a wonderful sense of humor! Oh! This day couldn't possibly get any better!"

"If you will kindly forgive me, I do believe this wonderful day is far from over," said a familiar voice, echoing throughout the otherwise quiet theater. Glacian, Gloria, the ballet instructors and the rest of the royal family turned around fast to see where the voice had come from. There, in the center aisle of the theater's ground level stood a pair of Gardevoirs. One of them wore a shimmering black ball gown while the other wore a shimmering silver gown, decorated with bright, sparkling white embroidery. They both had heavy, black cloaks covering their heads and shrouding their faces in shadow.

"Eh?" said a surprised Glacian, "Who are you?" The Gardevoir on the left removed his hood, revealing his familiar face and blue hair. He smiled as he gazed at the king and queen of Olympus.

"Why, I'm Artemis, of course, your highness," said Artemis as he dropped to one knee before the sage rulers briefly and then stood back up, "And it is my pleasure to introduce a very dear friend to you and your guests." The Gardevoir on Artemis's left giggled as she slowly removed her hood. She held onto the sides of her very full skirt and spread it out in a curtsey.

"It is a joy to finally meet you," said the overjoyed female Gardevoir, "My name is Fina." Mack and Aura glanced at each other, not believing what they were seeing and hearing. Glacian and Gloria were aghast. George and Joyce recognized the male Gardevoir, clearly remembering what had happened in Warren's mansion just a matter of months ago. They were quite uneasy as they stepped behind Glacian and Gloria, not sure what might happen in the coming moments.

"How… how can this be?" asked Glacian with shock, "You really found Fina and so quickly too?"

"I'd like to know where they got their lovely dresses," remarked a curious Gloria, "Surely Artemis and Fina didn't simply find those ball gowns as they traveled back to Olympus, did they?"

"Need you ask?" giggled Angel, "Why, they came straight to my shop, their faces well hidden by those black cloaks. I asked what they wanted. Their reply was quite simple: Artemis and Fina asked that I please keep their return a secret and that I please give them some suitable attire for the ballet tonight."

"I do remember entrusting you with Artemis's black ball gown, Angel," said Glacian, nodding appreciatively, "I'm glad to say he didn't have to wear it to his execution after all."

"Fitting a lavish dress for Fina was quite easy," said Angel, smiling at Artemis and Fina. Glacian nodded his head.

"So Artemis, What all happened during your journey to break the curse on Fina?" asked Glacian, "A task, that I figured would take several years to complete, you and Wildfyre managed to finish with less than half a year."

"Well, Wildfyre and I worked hard together to break the curse," replied Artemis as he wrapped his left arm around Fina, "After Wildfyre and I managed to bring Fina back to this world, all three of us journeyed to Wildfyre's own village. After the three of us explained what all had happened to Wildfyre's father, he welcomed back his son with open arms. After that, it took a good two and a half weeks for Fina and me to journey back to Olympus. The Elite Guards at the front gates let us in as soon as they knew who we were and promised to keep our return a secret. After hearing about the ballet tonight, Fina and I decided this would be a good time to announce our return."

"So then you dropped by my shop, picked up a few ball gowns and then came straight to the theater," continued Angel, "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to get into this theater without being noticed by anyone." George and Joyce felt much better as they listened to Artemis and Fina's story.

"Wow! Sounds like you've had quite the adventure!" said a very happy Joyce, "I'm glad you all made it back safe and sound."

"Shouldn't we get going now, my dear?" asked George with growing concern. Joyce just smiled at her handsome mate.

"Let's stay for just a bit longer, please?" asked Joyce sweetly.

"Very well, Joyce. We'll stay," replied George. While the rest of the royal family, the ballet instructors, Simon and his four dates welcomed Artemis and Fina back to Olympus, Glacian stood perfectly still and silent as he peered deep into Artemis's and then Fina's minds. This time, Artemis did not resist Glacian's powerful telepathy and Fina let the old Gardevoir king freely browse about her memories.

"You both speak the truth," said Glacian, smiling at the young male and female Gardevoirs, "Please step forward. There is a lot I need to say to you and Fina." Artemis nodded as he reached out with his left hand and gently held onto Fina's right hand. The young couple boldly approached Glacian and Gloria: Artemis and Fina climbed up the stairs on the right side of the stage. Ramirez and Angel smiled as they stepped back to allow the returned couple through. Fina smiled as she glanced at Ramirez and Angel. Before Glacian could say another word, Ramirez's emerald pendant unleashed a bright torrent of intense green light, illuminating the entire auditorium. Reflexively, everyone in the theater closed their eyes tight and shielded them from the blinding emerald radiance.

"What's happening? I can't see!" screamed a terrified Joyce.

"Glacian?" shouted Ramirez with fear, as he and everyone on stage covered their eyes, "What's going on?"

"I… I don't know, Ramirez!" exclaimed Glacian, "I've never seen the pendants do anything like this before!" The intense light continued for another minute before finally dying down.

"What on earth was that?" demanded an astonished Simon. Glacian took another long look at Artemis and Fina. The Gardevoir king thought back to everything had had learned in school and especially the old secrets his father had passed on to him.

"I've never seen any of the pendants glow so bright," said Mack with shock, "It's like the pendant reacted to Artemis, or maybe even Fina's presence." Glacian took another long look at Fina.

"Could it be…?" thought Glacian as he stared at Fina with disbelief, "It… it just isn't possible!"

"Dear, what's on your mind?" asked Gloria. Glacian smiled in a friendly manner at Fina.

"Fina, would you please step towards the Guardians of Gardev?" asked Glacian with a gentle voice. Fina nodded her head and slowly stepped towards Mack and Aura. As soon as the Gardevoir maiden was within a few feet of the Guardians, their pendants reacted with another intense display of blinding light. The radiance faded soon thereafter. Glacian was smiling: he now knew very well what was going on. Fina quickly walked back to Artemis's side, frightened at what had just happened as Glacian stepped towards the young lovers.

"There is no mistake," said Glacian to Fina in a gentle and reassuring tone of voice, "Fina. There is only one reason why the pendants have reacted to your presence in such a manner. I have little doubt that you are a member of the Olympus Royal Family." Everyone in the auditorium was absolutely shocked. As far as the group of Gardevoirs and Kirlias knew, there were no other surviving members of the Olympus royal family besides the ones who dwelled in the grand city itself.

"But… how can this be?" asked Fina fearfully, "I don't even remember who my parents were. The earliest memories I have are of a kind human boy taking care of me and raising me…"

"There is no mistake," said Glacian calmly, not wanting to upset Fina any further, "The pendants not only grant incredible power to royal Gardevoirs who wear them, but on rare occasions, those artifacts were rumored to also reveal the unknown."

"Glacian?" asked Gloria with concern and great hesitation, "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't we try to find out where Fina came from?"

"I agree. This is one mystery that must be solved," said Glacian as he faced Mack, "I need K-1 here on the double."

"Not a problem!" said Mack as he vanished in a flash of light. Only a few moments passed when Mack returned in another blinding burst of white light.

"Gah! I never could get used to teleporting!" said K-1, feeling somewhat disoriented as he faced Glacian, "How can I be of assistance to you, Glacian?"

"Do you still have the entire Olympus Archives in your databanks?" asked an eager Glacian.

"Indeed I do," replied K-1 cheerfully, "Need me to look something up?" Glacian nodded his head.

"Check your records for anyone in Olympus who was born to the royal family under the name of Fina," requested Glacian.

"As you wish," said K-1, coming up with an answer in a matter of moments, "Sorry, Glacian, but there is no one in the royal family who has gone by the name of Fina in Olympus. In fact, the only records of any births in the royal family in the last 40 years are the children of Alexander and Aurora."

"That's what I figured," said Glacian as he started to pace back and forth on the stage, "In fact, there's another mystery that puzzles me. Alexander and Aurora are the only royal couple who have managed to have more than one child in the duration of their marriage in centuries."

"We think of it as the grace of God," said Aurora happily.

"Agreed," said Alexander with a blissful smile on his face, "I never imagined we would get to have so many children, practically one after the other."

"If you don't mind me prying, why did you not have more Ralts?" asked a curious Simon.

"Four at once was plenty!" laughed Aurora, "When they were all young, they were quite the handful!"

"Indeed," remarked a happy Alexander, "Being a parent was pretty rough, but in the end, it was worth all the strife." Glacian continued to pace.

"I think we have quite a problem on our hands," said Glacian as he stood next to his queen, "We must discover Fina's heritage. If she has survived, then there is a chance that more members of the Olympus Royal Family may still be alive."

"What do you propose, dear?" asked Gloria.

"K-1, are you up to a monumental and difficult task?" asked Glacian. K-1 nodded his head in reply.

"What do you have in mind?" queried an eager K-1.

"I need you to journey to every Gardevoir settlement in the Gardev Region. You must scour the archives of these cities to determine Fina's origin," said Glacian, "I believe Fina may in fact be a long lost princess, but we cannot afford to jump to conclusions." K-1 respectfully bowed towards the king.

"As you wish," said K-1 happily, "This may even turn out to be fun. Still, I'm going to need someone to accompany me. I doubt the residents of the other settlements will be eager to let a strange robot rummage through their cities and records."

"That is why Enrique and Anna shall accompany you," said Glacian as he faced his great-great granddaughter and her husband, "As the Royal Knights of Olympus, I charge you with K-1's safety. It will be up to you to ensure that K-1 is also granted admittance into the cities and their archives. Travel wearing your swords and your wedding splendor. That way, they will have no way to question who you are."

"We'll do as you request, Glacian," said a smiling Enrique.

"You can count on us, Glacian!" said Anna with excitement, "Just look, Enrique! We can finally spend some time away from this city and travel together!"

"Don't get too excited, Anna," chuckled Glacian, "You must accompany K-1 wherever he goes. Still, I'm sure you could treat your outing like a second honeymoon."

"When you put it that way, we can be ready to leave at once!" declared Anna as she embraced Enrique.

"Anna…?" asked Enrique, gasping to breath from Anna's bear hug, "I'd rather wait until tomorrow morning to depart so we can get some rest and acquire supplies for the trip." Fina bowed her head low and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm… I'm sorry for stirring things up, Glacian…" said a saddened Fina, "You don't have to do all of this for me…"

"On the contrary!" said a wide-eyed Glacian, "We have to make sure you are indeed a member of the Olympus Royal Family. Fina, my dear, my family was cursed ages ago by an evil spirit under the name of Shadow Mack. Since then, members of the royal family have either died from mysterious illnesses or were unable to have children. My family has whittled away over the last one thousand years. Every last survivor of the Dark Plague must be found in hopes of preserving the royal family for as long as possible. I never, ever want to see the day where my family has ceased to exist: when a king and queen no longer sit on the thrones of Olympus to guide and protect our people. We're going to do this search not just for your sake, but for ours."

"I understand," said Fina as she looked up and met Glacian's gentle gaze, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Glacian, "Artemis, you and Fina have to stay out of sight for now. The whole city will be in an uproar if the news of a new royal family member was to be released prematurely. You will have to dwell in the palace in secret until K-1 returns with the information we need."

"You'll love the palace," assured Gloria, "And I imagine that you won't have to stay secret for long."

"Indeed," said a very cheerful K-1, "It didn't take more than a matter of weeks for me to glean through the Olympus archives. I estimate we will be back in under a month."

"That's great news," said Glacian as he turned and then walked to the back area of the stage with Gloria at his side. He turned to face his family as well as the group of ballet instructors who had witnessed the evening's unexpected events.

"All of you must take an oath of silence," declared Glacian, "No one must know of Fina and Artemis until the proper time." The group of Kirlia and Gardevoir teachers dropped to their knees before their king and queen.

"We shall obey his majesty's wishes," said the dance instructors all at once. Glacian then glared at Simon's entourage.

"That goes double for you four young ladies!" warned Glacian.

"Our lips are sealed!" was the fearful reply from the three female Gardevoirs in pink dresses.

"No trouble here," replied Amethyst with a nod of her head.

"Excellent," said Glacian, smiling in a friendly manner, taking a passing glance at George and Joyce, "I know you two won't have any trouble at all keeping this secret." George and Joyce nodded their heads in reply as Glacian again glanced at the large group of Gardevoirs, Kirlias, one Sableye and a solitary Kabutops.

"You may all leave now. There is much for all of us to attend to," said Glacian in a friendly manner.

"That's right," said Owen as he looked down at Josh, Ella, Gremlin and Crystal, "I want all of you to meet me, Evelyn and the rest of the Olympus ballet instructors here tomorrow afternoon at 2:00 PM sharp. We're going to discuss when you shall begin teaching and which classes you shall lead."

"Will do!" said a grinning Gremlin.

"We'll be here," said Crystal with determination while Josh and Ella nodded their heads in reply. Within a matter of minutes, Mack, Aura, Alexander, Aurora, Fredrick, Sakura, Anna, Enrique, Ramirez and Angel had said their goodbyes and were soon on their way. Glacian and Gloria were leading Artemis and Fina towards the palace, making sure the Gardevoir couple would not be noticed. The group of Pokémon took their time coming down from the large stage as they started on their way down the aisles.

"Oh, by the way," said Artemis, stopping to take a glance as well as smile at Gremlin, Crystal, Josh and Ella, "Make sure you let your former classmates know that some new friends of yours greatly enjoyed the performance and are looking forward to seeing you and them dance again sometime soon."

"We'll be happy to!" said Crystal and Ella in unison.

"Oh!" said Joyce, her gentle gasp quickly getting George's attention. The pregnant Gardevoir placed her hands on her large belly, bewildered as she felt pain building in her lower body.

"Are you okay, my dear?" asked George softly. Joyce winced from the pain as it got progressively worse by the moment.

"George…" said Joyce as she started to breath heavily, "I… I think it's time…" All in an instant, Joyce now had the undivided attention of every Gardevoir and Kirlia in the massive theater.

"Oh, my!" said Gloria, now greatly concerned for Joyce's well-being, "She's going to give birth now?" Glacian quickly turned about to face Simon's entourage of four female Gardevoirs.

"Ladies, you've all served as midwives before, haven't you?" asked a wide-eyed Glacian.

"Yes, we have," said Amethyst confidently, smiling as her three compatriots nodded their heads in reply.

"Good," said Glacian as he turned his gaze upon the mother-to-be and her husband, "George, Joyce: I'm sure one of the theater's dressing rooms shall suffice. George, if we all work quickly, we'll have a very comfortable place for Joyce to give birth."

"But I… I can't take another step!" said Joyce fearfully, doubled over as the pain continued to build in her abdomen.

"Then I'll carry you," said George calmly as he carefully put his arms around Joyce and gently lifted her off the ground. Glacian turned to his relatives and the ballet instructors.

"I need the rest of you to gather a few dozen seat cushions from here in the auditorium. We also need blankets and towels," said Glacian, "Now let's get moving!"

"Follow us," said Gloria, smiling and with a gentle tone of voice. Mack, Aura and the rest of the royal family quickly ran down to the rows of seats, grabbing several of the soft cushions and the followed after Glacian, Gloria and George as he carried Joyce. The rest of the group soon followed after while the king and queen led George to the nearest dressing room.

"Let's lay out the cushions in here, on the floor," requested Glacian. With that the royal Gardevoirs set the seat cushions on the floor, quickly putting together a very comfortable makeshift bed. Amethyst and her three friends rushed into the dressing room, carrying some blankets and towels they had managed to gather with great haste. George kissed his wife, whispering reassurances to her with a gentle voice as he carefully laid her out on the soft cushions. Joyce cried out, beads of sweat forming on her face as Amethyst knelt next to the young mother and then quickly, but gently started to untie and remove the red sash from around Joyce's waist.

"Alright, I need everyone but me, Gloria, George and the midwives to leave," ordered Glacian softly. Without a word, the rest of Glacian's family and the other Gardevoirs and Kirlias quietly made their way out of the room. Glacian then closed and locked the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mack quietly to Aura.

"Just wait and pray," said Aura softly, smiling as she kissed her mate's left cheek and then leaned against him. Just outside the room, Alexander, Aurora, Mack, Aura, Fredrick, Sakura, Enrique, Anna, Ramirez, Angel, Simon and the group of ballet instructors waited patiently and prayed for Joyce and her child. Everyone in the hallway could hear the young mother's muffled cries through the door as the minutes dragged on and on. The narrow corridor was almost completely silent, quiet enough that one could hear the sound of a pin dropping onto the floor. After half an hour had passed, Aura could hold back her curiosity no longer. She left Mack's side, walked up the dressing room door and quietly pressed her right ear against the dark oak door. Aura giggled and smiled when she heard Joyce and George laughing with joy and the gentle, sweet cries of a newborn Ralts.

"I think everything's okay!" said Aura with joy. The door quickly opened and Glacian jumped back, not expecting to find someone so close to the door.

"Ahem!" coughed Glacian as he quickly regained his composure, his gentle gaze falling on his equally-surprised great-great granddaughter, "George and Joyce would like to see you and Mack, first, Aura." Aura smiled nervously and nodded her head as Mack came alongside her. Glacian closed the door as soon as the Guardian's were inside. Aura giggled with delight and tightly put her right arm around Mack. Beads of sweat were dotting Joyce's brow: the young mother absolutely elated as she held her baby, cradling the newborn Ralts in her arms for the first time. George was leaning against his wife, a blissful smile on the young, male Gardevoir's face. George did not take his eyes off his baby for even a moment. Joyce only looked up from her child to gaze at Mack and Aura. She smiled at the Guardians.

"It's a boy!" said Joyce happily, "At last! I have a son of my very own! Thank you, God!" Mack and Aura knelt next to the absolutely delighted young mother as she continued to stare at and hold her baby.

"Aura… someday, this will be you and me," whispered Mack to his beloved mate, "Just a matter of years to go…" The Ralts would let out a sweet cry now and then as his mother held him close.

"It's so strange…" remarked Mack as he looked up at Glacian, "The little one only says the name of his species, just like every other Pokémon, but for some reason, I can't understand anything that he's saying."

"Mack, it can take 6 or more months before a newborn Ralts's cries will start to be understandable," replied Glacian with his gentle voice, "After all, the many languages of Pokémon only seem simple, but you'd be surprised just how much can be said with but a single word."

"He's so cute!" giggled Aura as she leaned over to take a closer look at the adorable Ralts.

"His name is Timothy," said a happy George, "Joyce and I chose the name months ago, just in case our child was a boy." Timothy gazed at Mack and Aura: the newborn seemed to smile and laugh with joy at the sight of the Guardians. It wasn't long before a full-scale celebration began in the grand Olympus Theater. The royal family and their guests were overjoyed with the safe birth of Joyce's son. Needless to say, Artemis and Fina could not have been happier for Joyce, nor could they help but look to the future with a renewed sense of confidence.

"Fina, I hope and pray…" said Artemis with delight as he and Fina got to see the newborn Ralts for the first time, "…That one day, this will be our future."

"Um… Glacian?" asked Joyce, looking up at Glacian with a worried look on her face, "Does my son need to take an oath of silence, too?" Glacian was struck speechless at this question. A few moments later, Joyce smiled and laughed warmly at the dumbfounded expression plastered to the face of the now rather bewildered Gardevoir king. Glacian grinned at Joyce, chuckling warmly as he stepped towards the young mother.

"I do believe that Sableye has rubbed off on you," said Glacian, "No, your son does not have to take an oath of silence.

"Alright…" muttered Gremlin as he peered into the room, "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, Gremlin," chuckled Glacian.

"Whatever," grumbled Gremlin as he reached up towards his face, trying to figure out why he felt so cold in his left eye… no, eye socket! "Hey! Where'd my eye go?" exclaimed the distressed Sableye. All eyes fell on George and Joyce's newborn son when they heard him giggling delightedly. Sure enough, the baby Ralts had a large blue gemstone partway into his mouth.

"How'd he get Gremlin's eye?" asked an astonished George to his wife, "You don't think our baby has already mastered Teleport, do you?" Joyce only shrugged her shoulders, not sure how to answer her mate. Gremlin, on the other hand, was more worried about how he was going to retrieve his eye. If Timothy truly knew Teleport, then simply snatching it away would do no good. He figured he would either have to convince William to endure time in a young child's hands, or the Sableye would have to find something bigger and shinier to trade.


	18. Section 18

**-119-**

The long weeks passed by at a snail's pace. Though Artemis and Fina were given their own rooms and plenty to do in the fabulous white marble palace, they were starting to get restless. The one, single element that really kept the two young Gardevoirs hopeful and patient was knowing they had been reunited at long last. Artemis also made one thing very clear to Fina: he was going to marry her this coming summer, whether or not she was found to in fact be a princess. As usual on this day, Glacian and Gloria were reclining on their golden thrones and enjoying yet another peaceful day together.

"Glacian?" said Gloria as she paused to face her king, "I think it was very nice of you to postpone the rest of Artemis's sentence." Glacian nodded his head.

"I had no choice," said Glacian, taking a deep breath, "They have to remain secret for the time being. Why, just imagine the mess that could be caused if news of a new princess were to be unleashed in the city? We'd have suitors lining up for miles and constantly plaguing Fina. Then, imagine the fallout if Fina, for some reason, is found not to be a member of the royal family? I can't even imagine what might happen if these events were to occur. I can certainly assure you that in the very least, the Elite Guards could have their hands full, if not be utterly overwhelmed." Gloria laughed warmly to herself.

"I can see the stress is definitely getting to you, my dear Glacian," said Gloria, flashing Glacian her bright smile, "Come on, dear. You know Gardevoirs and Gallades aren't like humans. We never marry for power or wealth. On top of that, I think there will be great celebration, one way or another, if Fina is announced as another princess of Olympus."

"Speaking of which," said Glacian as she sat up straight on his throne, "I received word from Mack a few days ago that K-1 had finished his search and was on his way home."

"Did everything go well?" asked Gloria.

"We'll find out soon enough," said Glacian as the gigantic throne room doors slowly creaked open.

"Your highness," said Arthur the Gallade, "The Royal Knights of Olympus have returned with K-1 and they request to have an audience with you at once."

"Speak of the devil…" chuckled Glacian as he smiled, stood up and called out to the young Gallade, "You may send them in immediately. I have much to discuss with them."

"At your command, your highness," said the Gallade with a polite bow as he opened the twin doors all the way, letting K-1 proceed into the throne room with Anna and Enrique in tow.

"Arthur?" asked Glacian, "Please seal the doors and have all members of the Elite Guard allow no one near the throne room. There are very sensitive matters that are about to be discussed here and nobody must know."

"At once, my liege," was Arthur's quick reply as the massive doors were slowly closed shut. As soon as the throne room's main entryway was sealed, K-1 made his way to the king and queen with Enrique and Anna, wearing their wedding splendor and ornate swords, right behind him. K-1 stepped up to the two Gardevoir monarchs, smiled and bowed out of respect for Glacian and Gloria before drawing ever closer to them.

"Enrique and Anna," said a delighted Glacian, "You may now take leave of us and I thank you both very much for helping K-1."

"Anytime, Glacian," said Enrique as he and his wife vanished in a flash of light. With that, the Gardevoir king and queen turned their attention upon K-1.

"So, what's the news?" asked Glacian calmly.

"I was able to browse about the archives of Atlantis with a 100% degree of success," reported K-1, "As for the other settlements, I'm afraid that Asgard was in ruins and the archives could not be located. Unfortunately, we also could not locate Midgard in the northern Gardev Mountain Range."

"I didn't think you would find anything in Asgard," said Glacian, "That city has been in ruins for centuries."

"Any particular reason why?" asked K-1, "I could not find any signs of a fight."

"Well, that is because Asgard itself resided in a canyon and stayed undisturbed by humans since the beginning of time. That is, until an evil human invaded the city in an attempt to capture the massive amounts of precious metals and stones stored there," explained Glacian, "I was hoping a thorough search by you, K-1, might unearth something of interest."

"Negative," replied K-1, "But I do have some good news!"

"Then please tell us," said a cheerful Gloria.

"Yes," said Glacian happily, "What have you found?"

"Well, it is a good thing I was able to get into the Atlantis archives," said K-1 happily, "For it was there that I discovered records of Fina's birth! She was born in Atlantis 20 years ago."

"Wonderful work, K-1!" said Glacian with joy as he clapped his hands together loudly, "Bravo, my friend! Bravo!"

"So, who were her parents?" asked a curious Gloria.

"A pair of Gardevoirs named Archimedes and Isis," replied K-1, "They were, in fact, members of the Olympus royal family."

"I knew it!" thundered Glacian with unbridled joy as tears streamed down his face, "I've been hoping for decades that more members of my family would be found alive!"

"That means Fina is indeed a princess!" said an elated Gloria.

"The records indicate that Archimedes and Isis left Olympus over 250 years ago in an attempt to somehow escape the Dark Plague," continued K-1, "Sadly, despite their new home, they were still unable to have any offspring for the longest time. It wasn't until they were both 280 years old when they finally managed to have a daughter, naming her Fina."

"The Dark Plague…" said Glacian with hatred in his eyes, "How much longer will that old spirit's hold on us last…?"

"If you please, your highness," said K-1, "The last record about Fina was how she was lost during a massive storm that struck Atlantis a few months after she was born. Her parents and much of the population of Atlantis searched for over a month, but they never found the slightest trace of Fina. When the search ended she was believed to have perished. Sadly, her parents were consumed with grief and heartbroken over the loss of their only daughter. They had waited centuries for a Ralts and they believed she was gone forever. They died a few weeks after the search had been called off."

"That's… that is so sad…" said Gloria, "I remember how hard Glacian and I tried to have children, but we too only managed to have but one Ralts…"

"At least we can hope Archimedes and Isis can at last rest in peace now, knowing their daughter is alive and has finally returned to her home," said Glacian happily as he wiped the tears of joy from his face.

"Now we know the truth about Fina!" said Gloria with immense happiness, "My only question is what we should do now. How should we announce Fina's heritage?"

"I already have a plan," said Glacian with a twinkle in his eye, "We must break the news to Artemis and Fina." Needless to say, when Artemis and Fina secretly met Glacian and Gloria in one of the palace corridors, they were absolutely shocked at the news.

"I really am a princess?" shrieked Fina with disbelief.

"It's true, isn't it?" asked an astonished Artemis.

"Yes," said Glacian with a smile, "Fina, you are indeed a princess of the realm. Tonight, we shall let the people of Olympus know who you are as well as announce your engagement to Artemis. In the meantime, a good friend of mine is on his way to give you the one thing we possess that you do not have." Fina took one glance at Glacian and Gloria and instantly knew what the Gardevoir king was talking about.

"I get to have wings, too?" asked Fina hesitantly.

"Yes," replied Glacian with a tender tone of voice, "And Artemis will have them as well, after you are married."

"Ooh! Can I wear my ball gown when I get my wings?" asked Fina with great excitement, "I want to be at my best when I receive them!" Glacian and Gloria chuckled warmly.

"Of course you may!" laughed Glacian, "I don't see why not."

"Artemis, Glacian has one other thing he must say to you," said Gloria, smiling at her husband.

"Yes, indeed," said Glacian as he faced Artemis, "Artemis, I hereby repeal the remainder of your sentence. You will never have to be a servant in the palace."

"I… I don't know what to say," stammered Artemis.

"How about 'Thank you'?" suggested a grinning Gloria.

"Yes, of course…" said Artemis sheepishly, "Thank you very much for your mercy, Glacian."

"Don't think you're off the hook," warned Glacian, smirking as he stepped up close to Artemis and was now eye to eye with the young Gardevoir, "The only reason you won't have to be a lowly palace servant is because you are going to have a lot more responsibilities and duties to attend to. After all, you are intending to marry a princess. You're going to become a servant of your people, Artemis. I do believe you will find your new duties to be quite pleasant and satisfying. What more could a young Gardevoir want than a nice home, a lovely mate and being a great help to many?"

"We can only assume that you two desire to get married this summer, am I right?" asked Gloria with delight. Artemis and Fina blushed slightly as they smiled at each other.

"Can we get married on the same day as the Guardians' wedding anniversary?" asked a hopeful Fina.

"Ah! You wish to follow that tradition too, eh?" chuckled Glacian, "I believe that can be arranged."

"But Glacian!" said a worried Gloria, "Haven't you already said that you will lead Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David's weddings on the same day? Don't forget, you also will be performing the ceremony for Ramirez and Angel: that's six weddings in one day! How are you going to pull that off?"

"I imagine the first wedding shall be at midnight," replied Glacian with joy, "And then I shall marry one couple after another throughout the morning. Then we'll have a few hours to rest for when we shall tend to Ramirez and Angel's wedding."

"That's going to be one very long day," remarked Artemis, smiling in a nervous fashion.

"You have no idea," said Glacian, wondering if he was going absolutely bonkers to take on so many weddings in one day, "At least everyone has agreed to a joint reception. That way, we can celebrate all the upcoming weddings with a single, gigantic feast." Fina closed her eyes and giggled.

"There are going to be a lot of bouquet and garter tosses at that reception," said Fina, laughing to herself.

"No doubt," said Glacian, "As for tonight, I have the ceremony for you Fina, all ready. Just wear your silver ball gown again and as for you Artemis, you'd best don your black ball gown and be at her side. The ceremony will begin at 7:00 PM sharp, so I'll have some of the Elite Guards come for you when it's time."

"Thank you," said a very grateful Fina, "Thank you all so much for doing all of this for me!"

"You are very welcome, Fina," said Gloria sweetly.

"It is our pleasure," said Glacian, smiling at the young princess, "Tonight, everyone in Olympus shall know of your true heritage and there will be great jubilation. Trust me."

"Well, we have to be off now," said Gloria cheerfully as she and Glacian started to leave the two lovers in the corridor, "Just stay out of sight in your rooms and make sure you are ready well before the ceremony is to begin. The Elite Guards will come and escort you to the throne room when it's time."

"Thank you," said Fina, overcome with joy.

"Oh! I nearly forgot!" said Glacian, turning around quickly and walking up to Artemis, "I nearly forgot to give you this." The kind king gently handed Artemis the ornate, ceremonial dagger which had been made to cut wings slits into the dresses of Gardevoirs who were marrying into the royal family. Artemis shuddered and tried to hand the small blade back to Glacian.

"Glacian…" said Artemis with shame, "I never want to hold or even see this dagger ever again…" Glacian nodded his head.

"I understand, but it is your duty," said Glacian softly, "As her mate-to-be, it is your honor to get to cut slits into Fina's dress to make room for her majestic wings."

"I can't do it…" said Artemis with despair, looking down at the floor, "We'll have to find someone else."

"No one is going to deviate from tradition on my watch, Artemis," said Glacian, trying to encourage he hesitant young Gardevoir, "You are ashamed of what you tried to do with this dagger. I trust you made amends with Wildfyre?"

"Yes, I did," said Artemis with a heavy sigh.

"Then all you must do is make amends for yourself," said Glacian as he placed the dagger into Artemis's hands and closed the young Gardevoir's fingers around the golden sheath and hilt, "You can do this, Artemis. It's your duty to do so."

"I'll do it, then," said Artemis determinately as he held the dagger close to his chest, "Since you asked me to."

"I'll go get changed!" giggled Fina as she ran into her bedroom, shut the door and locked it up tight.

"Alvin shall be here shortly," said Glacian, "Make sure you comfort her. The birth of the wings is not painful, but it is still a very traumatic experience." Artemis nodded his head as the king and queen walked down the white marble hallway together. They made their way around a corner and were soon out of sight. It wasn't long before Artemis found himself in Fina's room. His bride-to-be was smiling, sporting her gorgeous silver dress as she lay on her belly on her cushy bed.

"Everything is going perfectly," said Alvin as he drew up a single dose of the golden, glowing wing serum in a syringe, "I must say, Artemis: I'm delighted to see that you and Fina made it back to Olympus, safe and sound."

"Thank you," said Artemis with a friendly smile, "So, I hear you're the Gardevoir who developed this… mystical concoction?"

"You could say that," said Alvin, tapping the syringe with his fingers to get air bubbles out of the serum, "Although there really isn't anything mysterious about this chemical compound. It's all science."

"I hardly call the ability to give Gardevoirs wings using a glowing, yellow potion science," chuckled Artemis. Alvin shrugged his shoulders as he approached Fina.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked Alvin sweetly.

"I'm ready!" said Fina eagerly.

"Good," said Alvin as he glanced at Artemis, "First things, first: you need to prepare her dress for the wings. Just sit alongside her and carefully cut a few slits into the back of her dress's bodice. I can even guide you, if you wish."

"I certainly appreciate your help, Alvin," said Artemis happily, taking a seat on the soft bed next to Fina as he drew the glimmering, jewel-encrusted dagger from its sheath, "Thank you." Alvin gave Artemis a friendly smile.

"What are friends for? Now, just make two incisions in her dress, one here and one here," explained Alvin, showing the points in Fina's upper back where he needed to cut.

"Very well," said Artemis as he held the dagger in his right hand and gently pulled at some of the shimmering fabric that covered Fina's back. The young, female Gardevoir blushed and smiled as Artemis, every so tenderly, cut one slit and then another in the back of her glamorous silver gown.

"Perfect," said Alvin with an appreciative nod, "Now, sheath the dagger." Artemis did as he was asked, sliding the small and sharp blade back into its golden cover. Artemis set the dagger on a nearby nightstand as Alvin drew closer to Fina.

"Okay, Fina," cautioned Alvin, "You had better brace yourself. You won't feel any pain, but what you are about to experience is unlike anything you've ever felt before."

"Maybe I should lie next to her?" suggested Artemis, "Would that help you feel more comfortable, Fina?"

"I am rather scared," said Fina nervously as she nodded her head a few times, "Please do so." With that, Artemis laid down on the bed, next to Fina. The young lovers couldn't help but smile and blush at one another.

"I'm looking forward to laying next to you every night, Artemis," said Fina with nervous, soft laughter. Artemis blushed as he held onto Fina's right hand.

"I'm right here with you, my love," said Artemis, reassuring Fina, "At least you have the luxury of knowing exactly when your wings are born. After our wedding day, my wings could grow in at any point the very next morning." Fina latched into the bed sheets with her left hand and closed her eyes tightly.

"Go ahead, Alvin," said Fina, gathering up her courage, "I'm ready." Alvin nodded his head and spoke with a gentle voice.

"Alright," said Alvin tenderly, "Now, you're just going to feel some slight pain from the injection. Believe me, when its all over, the experience of having your wings grow will seem like nothing but a mere and very brief nightmare when you see those beautiful, soft white feathers for the first time." Alvin stepped forward and spread open the slit on the left side of Fina's back. He moved with the greatest and gentlest care as to not upset the scared Gardevoir. Fina let out a soft cry when the needle pierced her skin. The moment she felt the warm fluid from the syringe flow into her body, she began to feel very strange. Alvin carefully removed the needle from Fina's back to try and minimize and pain as much as possible.

"There you go," said Alvin, Fina feeling somewhat better from Alvin's comforting words and from Artemis being at her side, "Now… this will only take a few minutes. Then, this ordeal will be all over." Fina started to panic when she felt her strength suddenly leave her.

"You're going to be just fine," reassured Artemis. Fina wasn't so certain, for she suddenly felt weaker than she ever had in her life. Fina felt like her very essence was being drained and it was even more terrifying than when Wildfyre had laid the Ninetails' Curse upon her. Fina cried out as she started to writhe on the bed.

"Does this always happen, Alvin?" asked Artemis calmly as Fina screamed with sheer terror: the young, male Gardevoir quickly returned his attention to his scared lover, "I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you."

"I'm afraid there is no way around this," explained Alvin as Fina continued to writhe on the bed and cry out, "The sensations one experiences when the wings are born are due to the rapid growth of muscles, tendons, bones, feathers and other components of the wings. In fact, the entire bone structure of her upper back is changing and rearranging itself."

"Is it almost over?" shrieked Fina, "I can't bear much more of this!" Artemis pushed up from the bed with his right arm and took a glance at Fina's back. He watched with amazement as white feathers started to sprout from her skin and grow very quickly. Her upper back was pulsing in and out as more and more feathers began to grow with unbelievable haste.

"You're almost all set!" said Alvin with joy, "In just a few moments, you'll have the gift of flight!" Fina screamed one last time as her wings burst forth from the slits in her ball gown. Her beautiful white wings fluttered uncontrollably at first, but their rapid and erratic movements soon came to an end as Fina caught her breath. Sweat was streaming down her face as the relieved female Gardevoir felt her strength returning.

"I never want to do that again…" gasped Fina.

"It's all over," said Alvin cheerfully as he and Artemis helped Fina sit up on the bed. She took several deep breaths and paused for a moment. She slowly moved her wings up and down, amazed at just how natural they felt as a new part of her body.

"I… I feel like I already know how to fly," said Fina with amazement, "I feel like I've had wings all my life…"

"That's the beauty of my serum," said Alvin with pride, "Not only does it give you wings, but all the instincts and reflexes you need to be able to fly."

"I always thought you were an angel before, but this is just ridiculous," joked Artemis. Fina giggled as she leapt on top of Artemis and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, her wings fluttering uncontrollably.

"Oh, Artemis! I just can't wait until our wedding day!" said Fina joyfully, "We'll be together for the rest of our days and can fly whenever we want!"

"Well, I have to be going now," said Alvin, "Fina, you're going to have to wait until tomorrow for your first flight. Glacian and Gloria are looking forward to teaching you. Believe me; it'll all going to feel like second-nature to you."

"I wish we could get married right now!" giggled Fina with sheer delight, "Then both of us could fly tomorrow!"

"Come on, Fina!" laughed Artemis, "We don't have our wedding dresses yet or even our wedding bands!"

"I know!" said Fina with laughter, "But I can dream, can't I?"

"You two had best head back to your rooms and wait for the Elite Guards to come for you," said Alvin, "I'll see you both in the throne room. Have a nice afternoon until then."

"Thank you very much Alvin!" said Fina, overcome with delight and happiness as she leapt off the bed and tackled the startled male Gardevoir to the floor, "I don't know how to thank you for this wonderful gift, Alvin!"

"How about you let go and save your bear hugs for Artemis?" suggested a flustered Alvin. Artemis and Fina erupted with laughter. Fina smiled at Alvin as she slowly got off of him and then helped the stunned Gardevoir back on his feet.

"That's not the first time a recipient of the wing serum has glomped me as a symbol of gratitude," said Alvin, laughing to himself as he left the room, "You two lovebirds had best get back to your rooms for now. See you later!" Alvin waved goodbye and made his way down the massive corridor. Deciding that it was best to do as Alvin said, the two Gardevoirs hugged each other one last time before they went back to their bedrooms, waiting for the time to pass, hopefully with great haste. Sure enough, by seven 'o clock that very evening, the King of Olympus made good on his promise. Nearly two thousand eager Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts joined the Elite Guards that evening in the throne room, wanting to be some of the first in Olympus to see the new princess. The massive doors were left open so others could see for there was not enough space for all of the delighted spectators. Glacian and Gloria were dressed in their royal splendor, as always. Their trusted advisors also were present, as usual. Three of the male Gardevoirs and their mates sat in ornate wooden chairs on the king's right, while the other three were seated on the queen's left with their wives at their sides. The Gardevoir rulers surveyed the throne room, filled to the brim with excited revelers.

"Well Glacian, looks like your prediction on how many guests we would have for this ceremony has come true," said Gloria, smiling at her handsome mate.

"It is as I have foreseen," replied Glacian, nodding his head, "But the palace cooks certainly did not. You can hardly imagine the looks on their faces when I asked for them to prepare 2,000 meals with desert, all ready by tonight." Wallace walked up to Glacian's left side and spoke quietly to the king.

"Sire…" said Wallace with respect, "Princess Fina and Artemis have arrived. Shall we proceed?"

"Splendid!" said a gleeful Glacian, "Please announce their arrival and have the Elite Guard escort them through the throne room, just in case."

"As you wish, your Excellency," said Wallace, bowing once towards his king as he faced the main doors of the throne room and addressed the crowd with a loud, echoing voice, "May I have your attention, please!" The crowd of psychic Pokémon quickly became silent out of respect for the captain of the guard.

"Make way for Princess Fina!" declared Wallace triumphantly. The heavy marble doors slowly parted, the sound of them grinding against the stone floor shattered the silence. The Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and other Gallades looked on with awe as they laid eyes on Fina for the first time. Artemis was at her side, dressed in his shimmering black ball gown and holding onto her right hand. He glanced at his smiling bride-to-be.

"Are you ready?" asked Artemis softly. Fina smiled, nodding her head excitedly in reply. With that, Artemis slowly made his way into the throne room, leading Fina onward with four Elite Guards following close behind as a precaution. Even though Gardevoirs and the like could never be evil, there was always the chance of having to deal with an overly-excited guest. Glacian and Gloria rose to their feet as Wallace again addressed the crowd.

"It is my honor to present to you, Princess Fina!" said Wallace with joy as the crowd of delighted Pokémon broke into applause and loud cheers. Fina smiled and closed her eyes as she and Artemis continued their slow walk toward the king and queen. The two young lovers took their time on their approach to the thrones, giving the elated guests a good look at their newly-found princess. Artemis couldn't help but stare at Fina: she looked absolutely gorgeous in her shimmering and sparkling silver ball gown. She held onto her full and fluffy skirt with her left hand as she walked onward. Taking another look at Fina's wings, Artemis couldn't help but look forward to when he and the beautiful young Gardevoir would finally be husband and wife. Only a few minutes had passed by the time Artemis and Fina stepped up to the elevated floor where Glacian and Gloria were waiting for them. As soon as Artemis and Fina had set foot on the dais, they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads before the two rulers.

"Arise, my friends," said Glacian happily. Artemis and Fina stood back up straight as Glacian and Gloria approached them. Glacian placed his right hand onto the hilt of his sword.

"Fina, it is a great pleasure to finally welcome you back to your true home," said Glacian, just loud enough to be heard by everyone in the throne room, "It's taken over 20 years for you to at last journey to Olympus to reclaim your rightful heritage as a princess of the realm."

"Fina, we are very happy to see you and are more than willing to welcome you back into our family. However, before we can declare you as a princess, Glacian and I must be sure of a few matters concerning you," said Gloria, her gentle voice a great comfort to the uneasy young, female Gardevoir.

"Fina, Artemis: please kneel before me," requested Glacian. Fina nodded her head as Artemis tenderly helped her get down on her knees. The two Gardevoirs bowed their heads and closed their eyes as Glacian drew his ornate sword from its gold sheath.

"Fina, much is expected of a member of the royal family," said Glacian with a gentle voice, "The Olympus Royal Family has always been gifted with great power among other Gardevoirs. You must always use this immense power to serve and protect others, as well as the great city of Olympus itself."

"I understand what is expected of me, King Glacian," was Fina's determined and courageous reply.

"Since you are indeed a princess, you must also find a mate while still young," said Glacian firmly, "The royal family has grown smaller and smaller over the years and we must do whatever we can to preserve it." Fina giggled softly and took a nice, long gaze at her mate-to-be.

"I will happily do what is expected of me," said Fina with delight. At word of Glacian's statement and Fina's acceptance of her royal duties, there were already dozens of eager and single yet unaware male Gardevoirs who already were hoping they would have a chance at courting the beautiful young princess.

"Artemis, the same is expected of you. As Fina's fiancé, your duties as a prince of the realm will begin the day you and Fina are wed," said Glacian. Artemis couldn't help but look over his shoulders: the looks on the faces of the single, male Gardevoirs were enough to make him burst out with laughter. Nonetheless, Artemis managed to contain himself, surveying and, in a way, enjoying the envious gazes from the young men whose hopes of marrying a beautiful, young princess had just been dashed.

"I understand and accept my responsibilities as well," said a determined Artemis. Glacian smiled at the young couple and lightly tapped each other kneeling Gardevoir on their right shoulders with his glimmering blade.

"Than without further ado, I now pronounce you, Fina, Princess of Olympus," said Glacian with pride, tapping Fina on her left shoulder a few times, "And I am looking forward to having you as a member of my family as well, Artemis." Artemis smiled, tears of joy streaming down his face as Glacian gently tapped his right shoulder twice. For the first time in many years, Artemis felt like he was accepted now by the people of Olympus. He couldn't help but think back, remembering how much he had shunned his own kind. Now, knowing his purpose and with a bright future ahead of him, Artemis could now let go of all the painful memories that had haunted his mind for so long.

"Princess Fina, please rise," said Glacian, "Please arise as well, Artemis, my good friend." The two Gardevoirs stood up and faced the crowd of Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children as they all erupted with applause and cheers of joy.

"I now present to you all, Fina, Princess of Olympus!" declared Glacian triumphantly, "And her mate-to-be, Artemis!" Artemis and Fina only gazed at each other longingly as colorful streamers and confetti filled the air above them.

"Welcome back to the family," said a gentle voice in Fina's mind. She looked to her right and smiled: there, at the front of the large crowd were her new family members. Alexander, Aurora, Mack, Aura, Fredrick, Sakura, Enrique, Anna, Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David were all in their colorful ball gowns. They were smiling, clapping and cheering with sheer delight, welcoming Fina into their family with open arms. The young princess leaned against Artemis, wrapping her arms around him as she cried. Artemis gently stroked Fina's back, comforting her as the female Gardevoir's tears landed on his chest.

"Is something wrong, Fina?" asked Artemis tenderly while the multitude of psychic Pokémon continued to celebrate.

"I've… I've never had a family before…" sobbed Fina, smiling as tears continued to cascade down the soft, white skin of her face, "I'm so happy, Artemis! I'll never be alone again!"

"With Artemis at your side, you certainly never will be," said Mack with a friendly smile as he, Aura and the rest of the royal family gathered at Fina's side.

"Mack!" said Fina with joyful laugher as she let go of Artemis and embraced Mack, "Thank you so much for helping Artemis! I… I don't know what I would have done if I had truly lost my love for good… Thank you, Mack, Guardian of Gardev…"

"All in a days work," said Mack, smirking at Fina. She laughed and held him tightly again, kissing him on his left cheek.

"Um… Fina?" asked Artemis nervously.

"Oh! Of course…" said Fina, giggling with embarrassment as she released Mack from her tight embrace.

"Save your hugs and kisses for Artemis," laughed Mack, his face bright red as he put his left arm around Aura, "After all, I already have a mate."

"Looks like my pretty prince is quite the magnet for the ladies, isn't he?" asked Aura with sly smile on her face, thoroughly enjoying getting to tease her mate.

"Very funny, Aura," laughed Mack. Fina giggled nervously as she walked up to Artemis and again held him tightly in her arms.

"There are several weddings coming up this summer that I'm sure you will all not want to miss!" announced Glacian, his booming voice overtaking the noisy celebration in the throne room, "On the same day as the Guardians' wedding anniversary, there will be 7 royal weddings! I hope you will all join us in what will surely be the most delightful and longest celebration we've seen in many, many years!" Sure enough, Artemis, Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David were indeed looking forward to their weddings. However, Glacian was starting to wonder if there could possibly be enough time in one day to marry all those couples!

**-120-**

Time seemed to pass at a leisurely pace through the last months of spring without incident in both Gardev and Olympus. It had only taken a matter of days for news to spread through the secret Gardevoir metropolis like wildfire. Seven royal weddings in one day: such a thing had never happened before in the great history of Olympus. Knowing time would be short, Glacian and Gloria had carefully planned the schedule for the entire day. Starting at midnight on July 16th, 2014, the procession of weddings would begin with Eric and Ariel getting married. Next, at 1:30 AM, Alvin and Sandra would tie the knot while Cecil and Jenifer would be wed at 3:00 AM. Andre and Victoria were slated to give their vows at 4:30 AM with the last wedding of the Ex-Cipher agents occurring at 6:00 AM, concluding the long morning with David and Elizabeth's marriage. There would be a one and a half-hour break after the fifth wedding ended at 6:30 AM, but then, at 8:00 AM, Artemis and Fina would finally get married as well. Glacian figured the Olympus cathedral would be filled to the brim with well-wishing guests, all eager to witness the royal weddings. The time was now 10:23 PM on July 13th, 2014. It was very rare for the people of Olympus to be out and about at this hour. Normally, only Elite Guards on the night shift would be moving about the city in the middle of the night. Still, this was no ordinary night as thousands of Gardevoirs, Gallades, Kirlias and Ralts were preparing for what would indeed be one of the most celebrated and longest days in Olympus's history.

"And then," said Glacian, taking a beep breath as he removed a wooden hanger from his own white, jewel-encrusted wedding dress, after taking it out from a nearby closet, "What will surely be the main event will take place in Gardev at noon, on the dot. I imagine that everyone in Olympus will journey to the small village to witness the marriage of Ramirez, the Guardian of Gardev, to Angel."

"After that wedding, there will be a grand feast to celebrate all the royal weddings!" giggled Gloria standing before her mate in her wedding underwear. Glacian was watching his wife happily as she stepped into her gorgeous, sparkling wedding dress.

"I'm sure Agatha and the rest of the chefs we sent to Gardev are already working hard on the feast," said Gloria with a bright smile, flaunting her beauty and teasing her husband as she put on her sparkling wedding dress.

"Indeed," said Glacian as he took off his rather plain Gardevoir gown and laid it out on his and Gloria's large, heavily-decorated bed. He now stood wearing just the white pants he normally wore under his gown.

"My only regret is that the Gardev chapel is not nearly large enough for all the expected guests to attend the wedding, let alone seat everyone for the jumbo-sized reception." Gloria smiled as she pulled her soft, yet rather heavy dress up her body, savoring the feeling of the soft fabric on her white skin. She may have gotten to wear her wedding splendor every day as the Queen of Olympus, but she never got tired of it. She pushed her arms through the embroidered sleeves: they sparkled in the low light from hundreds of small diamonds.

"At least the weather is going to be nice today," remarked Gloria with joy, "I'm looking forward to having an outdoor wedding tomorrow afternoon in front of Warren's mansion. I'm glad he was so understanding: letting us use his mansion as a backdrop for the wedding, plus giving us permission to use his huge backyard for dancing as well as the reception." Gloria looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face, just in time to watch Glacian as he too put on his wedding dress. He quickly slid his arms through the sleeves, admiring the fine workmanship that had used for his wedding attire.

"I never grow tired of seeing you in your wedding splendor, my love," giggled Gloria as she walked up to Glacian, the back of her glamorous dress completely unlaced.

"I feel the same about you," chuckled Glacian as his smiling wife walked behind him and started to lace up his wedding dress, "I wonder how many married Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias envy us for getting to wear this fabulous clothing every day? For everyone else, they can only don their wedding attire at specific times of the year."

"Can you imagine the nervous wreck Mack would be if he was king?" asked a grinning Gloria as she tied off the laces on Glacian's dress and quickly secured the twin diamond buttons on the back of his collar, "Then he would have to wear his wedding splendor every day, per tradition. He would have absolutely no choice in the matter, would he?"

"Actually, I would be more worried about when he finally gets back to his home world and has a vixen on his hands that is used to and enjoys seeing him in dresses," laughed Glacian, "The ways and traditions of other species sure do seem odd, don't they? The males of nearly all other species hardly ever get to wear such magnificent clothing as we do. Well, not without becoming outcasts or thought of as being mentally deranged. Am I right, my dear queen?"

"Right as usual, my king," giggled Gloria as she walked in front of her beloved husband, "Now; would my kind ruler please help his queen lace up her wedding dress?" Glacian chuckled warmly, blushing slightly as he cracked his knuckles.

"Work, work, work…" joked Glacian, laughing to himself as he tenderly laced up Gloria's dress.

"Oh, don't forget to put on some pants under your dress," said Glacian cheerfully, "Remember my love; we don't need the embarrassment of other Pokémon looking up our skirts at our underwear, do we?"

"But, of course," giggled Gloria as she glanced over her right shoulder at her mate, "Glacian dear, may I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead, darling," replied Glacian, pulling the soft laces through the gold hoops on the back of Gloria's bodice.

"Do… do you still want to have another Ralts?" asked Gloria hesitantly, "You know that is one of my greatest desires…" Glacian smiled as he tied off the soft laces into a bow and buttoned up Gloria's collar. He stepped closer behind his beautiful queen, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing the back of her neck as he tenderly rubbed her belly.

"You know I would do anything to make you happy," whispered Glacian, "And I do have some wonderful news for you…"

"And what's that?" asked Gloria, blushing and smiling as she enjoyed Glacian's tender attention, "Are you in the mood lie down with me for awhile?" Glacian again kissed Gloria's neck.

"Not right now, but later… yes. Anyway, a few weeks ago, I had a dream… a wonderful dream…" said Glacian tenderly into Gloria's right ear, "I dreamt we were sitting on our thrones on yet another quiet, sunny day in Olympus when all of a sudden, the large entryway doors slowly opened up. Just behind the doors was a Kirlia, wearing a white dress that was like a miniature version of yours, my dear. She called us mother and father as she ran up to us. Just when I was about to embrace the young Kirlia, I awoke in our bedroom with you in my arms."

"Do you think it was a vision from the future?" asked Gloria.

"I would like to think so," said Glacian, holding his mate close and tight, "But we still have the Dark Plague in us, just like everyone else in the royal family. I'm more than willing to try, but we must not get our hopes up."

"Did our dream daughter at least have a name?" asked Gloria sweetly as she leaned back against Glacian.

"I believe her name was Isabella…" whispered Glacian as there was a soft knock on the bedroom's door.

"Your highnesses?" asked Wallace in a respectful manner from behind the door, "May I please enter?" Glacian loosened his hold on his queen for only a moment so Gloria could turn around and see him, face to face. The king and queen embraced one another, smiling and blushing as they kissed with deep passion. The rulers soon broke their kiss when Wallace, with great hesitation, knocked on their door for a second time.

"You can come in now, Wallace," said Glacian cheerfully. The white marble door with gold trim slowly creaked open, revealing a happy Gallade and a delighted female Gardevoir, adorned in their wedding attire as well. It may not have been Wallace and Jean's wedding anniversary, but they had plenty to celebrate today due to the royal weddings. Plus, their adopted daughter, Angel, was going to be married on this day. Glacian admired Wallace and Jean's wedding splendor. Though the wedding dresses Gardevoirs and Kirlias wore always had long sleeves, Gallades had to don short-sleeved dresses in order to still be able to make use of their mighty forearm blades.

"Sorry for the intrusion, your highness," said Wallace, politely bowing towards his king, as usual, "I'm just here to inform you that final preparations are now underway for the weddings taking place at the Olympus cathedral."

"Splendid!" said Glacian eagerly, "I trust our group of brides and grooms are getting ready, too?"

"That they are," chuckled Wallace as Jean smirked, "You should have seen the looks on those young men's faces when the parents of the brides brought them their wedding dresses! Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David were all absolutely astounded!" Glacian and Gloria erupted with laughter.

"Well, that makes four more Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo who will have to get used to traditional wedding attire," said Glacian with glee, "Let the advisors know that Gloria and I shall be on our way to the cathedral before long."

"As you wish, sir," said Wallace, bowing one again towards Glacian as he led Jean out of the room and started on his way down the huge corridor, closing the bedroom door in his wake.

"Speaking of wedding attire…" giggled Gloria, "We need to finish getting dressed, too! We need our shoes, crowns and I need to put on quite a bit of jewelry!" Glacian again embraced his wife.

"I'll be more than happy to help you with all of that," said Glacian sweetly. Gloria blushed once again.

"I'll say this much…" said Gloria with a blissful smile on her face, "There's going to be a lot of loving going on tonight in the palace." Glacian chuckled warmly as he held Gloria.

"I can assure you my dear…" whispered Glacian with a tender, sweet voice, "We're going to be doing the same this evening…"


	19. Section 19

**-121-**

"I knew I would regret this…" grumbled Andre as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror. He and the rest of his ex-Cipher comrades had gathered in one of the large back rooms of the cathedral to prepare for their weddings. Less than ten minutes ago, the parents of their brides-to-be had come by with proper wedding attire for each of the nervous grooms. Needless to say, their new clothing only made them feel all the more uneasy.

"Just hold still, your highness," said a male Gardevoir calmly to Andre, "I've almost got the bodice laced up." Five male Gardevoirs had come with the brides' parents to help Andre and his friends get into their new dresses. The five ex-Cipher agents knew this day was coming and had done their best to prepare themselves. The wedding dresses were identical in design: shimmering white satin, long sleeves, a very full skirt with multiple layers of petticoats for lift and volume, exquisite decorative embroidery, a stand up collar, white laces and diamond buttons to close the dress bodice and secure the collar as well as hundreds, maybe even thousands of tiny sparkling diamonds that accented the delightful patterns sewn all over the skirt, sleeves and bodice of the five wondrous wedding dresses. There was only one major difference between the five sets of wedding attire: a different colored gemstone, for each of the ex-Cipher agents, also decorated the embroidery. Eric's dress was accented with red rubies, but they were somewhat pale in color as to not conflict with the deep red rubies that Aura's wedding dress possessed. Alvin's wedding attire was decorated with light green peridot; Cecil's dress was encrusted with yellow tourmaline while David's white wedding dress sported pale amethyst. In addition, David's wedding dress had a different appearance as it had been modified to fit a Mewtwo rather than an average Gardevoir. Lastly, the embroidery on Andre's dress was decorated with sparkling pink tourmaline. Some of the ex-Cipher members were taking this day in stride, while a few of them were on the brink of having a nervous breakdown. Cecil glanced at himself in a mirror as an attendant came from behind to secure a flowing, ornate white cape around the prince's neck and shoulders.

"I think our brides-to-be have outdone themselves," said Cecil with pride and admiration, "Our wedding dresses may overall be the same design, but you can tell they poured a lot of time and all their talent into them. Why, we really do look like princes of the realm." The Gardevoir attendant smiled in a friendly manner as he carefully secured the golden chain and clip that kept Cecil's cape in its proper place. Cecil continued to admire himself in the mirror.

"Thank you very much, my friend," said Cecil to the attendant, "You did an excellent job. You may take your leave."

"I'm glad to serve you, Prince Cecil," said the attendant happily, "Congratulations to you, sir!"

"Thank you very much," said Cecil politely as the male Gardevoir slowly made his way out of the room.

"I must say," said Eric with joy, adjusting his glasses as he walked up to Cecil's left side, "This really isn't that bad. In fact, Gardevoir wedding attire is not just beautiful, but also delightfully soft and comfortable."

"May we take leave now?" asked another Gardevoir attendant.

"Yes, you may," said a cheerful Eric, "Thank you all very much for your help."

"Indeed, thank you!" said a delighted Alvin.

"Much obliged," said Cecil with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, thanks…" said a very nervous Andre with despair, now all dressed up for his imminent wedding.

"Thanks for the much appreciated assistance," said David with a smile. The four remaining attends bowed towards the five princes out of respect as they left the room, closing the door in their wake. As soon as the attendants had left the room, Andre let out a bloodcurdling scream: he could endure this no more.

"Why did I even agree to marry her?" shrieked Andre, "I do love Victoria, but must I wear… a dress? Worst of all, did it have to be decorated with PINK gemstones?"

"You think you have it bad? Look at me!" shouted David with hot anger, "Whoever heard of a Mewtwo in a wedding dress?"

"Will you two simmer down," said Alvin, quickly losing his patience, "Since we're Gardevoirs, we have to adhere to the traditions of this city, whether we like it or not."

"I'll say!" snarled Andre, staring at himself in a mirror with burning anger, "I look like a bride!"

"Come to think of it, didn't Mack and Aura once interrogate Andre with the threat of forcing him to dress up like a Gardevoir bride?" asked Cecil to Eric as Andre continued his angry ranting and raving.

"Yes, they did," sniggered Eric, "That method proved to be most effective." Andre screamed again, wanting to tear the offending dress off of his body.

"Very effective, indeed," said Alvin, chuckling warmly.

"Get a hold of yourself!" ordered Cecil as he stormed up to Andre and was soon eye to eye with the frustrated Gardevoir. Even in such a beautiful outfit for his wedding, Cecil was still a very frightening and intimidating figure.

"Look on the bright side?" said a happy Alvin, hoping he could reassure Andre, "We're all in this together. Today, we are all finally going to have a wife of our own and will get to live out the rest of our lives in this peaceful city."

"Aren't we expected to have children?" asked a slightly worried Eric, running his hand over his skirt nervously.

"That only starts at the time of a Gardevoir's tenth wedding anniversary," replied Alvin confidently, "Until then, we have quite a few years to really get to know our lovely mates. I'm looking forward to spending every day with Sandra with great anticipation. Ooh… not to mention dancing, singing…"

"I don't have a choice either way, do I?" asked Andre.

"Don't be a worry-wart," said Cecil firmly, "The moment you see your lovely bride, all your fears should just melt away." David let out a blissful sigh.

"Much like my brain already has…" quipped Andre as his cohorts laughed quietly to themselves.

"You can bet our brides are going to love seeing us wear the wonderful dresses they spent so much time on, just for us… just for today," said a joyful, yet still somewhat uneasy David.

"Just remember that we have to wear our wedding attire as much as possible for the next few weeks," reminded Alvin, "Then we don our wedding attire during holidays and some other choice times of the year, such as on our mates' birthdays."

"Not to mention our own," said Eric, looking himself over in a large mirror, "As far as female Gardevoirs are concerned, we look downright dashing."

"I'm up for dashing out of here, alright," said Andre nervously.

"Just sit back and relax," cautioned David, "Because if you don't, you're going to have one very heartbroken and irate young, female Gardevoir on your hands." While Andre's closest friends tried to get him to calm down, Mack awoke on his bed with Aura gently nudging him.

"Time to wake up, honey!" said a happy Aura.

"What…?" said Mack, yawning loudly as he glanced at a nearby clock, "Huh? It's 10:45 PM, Aura. What's going on?"

"Have you forgotten already?" asked Aura sweetly, smiling at her thoroughly drowsy husband, "Our good friends Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David are having their weddings in just a few hours. Then we'll get to watch Artemis and Fina get married, followed by our brother Ramirez getting married to Angel at noon!"

"When does the first ceremony start?" asked Mack, yawning again as he sat up in bed and stretched out his wings.

"Midnight," was Aura's cheerful reply.

"Ah," said Mack with happiness as he slowly climbed out of bed, "Thanks for waking me up. I do appreciate having plenty of time to get ready."

"Well honey, we've got a long day ahead of us," giggled Aura, "So many weddings, so little time!"

"No kidding!" laughed Mack as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned again. The male Guardian slowly made his way to his closet, whistling to himself as he slid open the door and once again laid eyes on his sparkling, sapphire and diamond-encrusted wedding dress.

"The way this crazy day is laid out, the only time we're really going to have to relax is after the reception," said Mack as he pulled his wedding dress off its cushioned hanger, putting the heavy and fluffy garment over his left arm. Next, he pulled his flowing and heavily-decorated white cape off its own padded hanger and also draped it over his left arm. Finally, Mack bent over to pluck his white satin slippers from the closet floor. The male Guardian stepped back from the closet after sliding the door closed and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh, Mack!" said Aura, dashing to her mate's side, "I almost forgot, we need to wear these under our wedding attire and other dresses from now on." Aura carefully draped a pair of white pants over Mack's left arm. Mack had to work hard to steady himself: he may have possessed more strength than the average Gardevoir, but the heavy wedding dress and cape he had draped over his left arm were really throwing off his balance. Still, Mack was relieved that the pants were quite light.

"Sometimes, I really feel overdressed in all this stuff," said Mack, smiling nervously.

"I know," giggled Aura sweetly as a seductive grin spread over her face, "Soon, my pretty prince shall return…"

"I'll be right back, my dear," said Mack with a sigh: the male Gardevoir blushed nervously as he walked into the spacious bathroom. He closed and locked the door.

"Whew!" said Mack with relief as he laid out all the heavy garments onto the clean, dark granite counter. He chuckled warmly, blushing as he started to undress, pulling his arms out of the green sleeves of his flowing white Gardevoir gown.

"Everything the Gardevoirs craft is always done with such intricate detail and great beauty," thought Mack as he slipped out of his usual dress, folding it up and laying the soft, flowing gown on an open part of the bathroom counter, "Such attention to detail and high-grade workmanship is prevalent everywhere: from the buildings of Olympus to extravagant wedding dresses and jewelry, made as an expression of how important they consider marriage to be." Of the many things Gardevoirs held sacred, they considered love to be one of the greatest by far. While Mack continued to get himself ready for the day, Aura was taking her sweet time, savoring and enjoying every moment of putting on her own wedding dress.

"Today is mine and Mack's 3rd wedding anniversary!" thought Aura with sheer delight as she pulled the wonderful garment up her body, "Just seven more years to go and then we'll finally start having a family of our own!" The minutes seemed to tick by in a slow and very leisurely manner, but before long, Ramirez too was getting ready for what was going to be one of the most wonderful days he would ever have. Ramirez quickly polished his gold and emerald pendant right before putting on his dark green ball gown for the upcoming early-morning weddings. Already, Ramirez was looking forward to when he would have his own wedding attire by noon the next day. He glanced at his king-sized bed with a blissful smile on his face: soon, he would sleep alone no longer. Outside Gardev and Olympus, the only lights in the dark sky were the moon and the tiny, twinkling stars. With only half an hour to go until the first royal wedding, delighted Gallades, Gardevoirs and the like began to gather at the huge Olympus cathedral in droves. The long procession of married Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias in their shimmering or sparkling wedding attire was a wonderful sight to behold. At the back of the cathedral, Eric and his friends were all patiently waiting for their weddings to begin. Now, they were mentally preparing themselves for what lay ahead in only a matter of minutes.

"Just think," said Eric with glee, "The entire royal family is going to be there to witness our marriages."

"I'm especially happy to know that even Mack and Aura are going out of their way to bear witness to our weddings," said Cecil, still admiring himself in a large mirror, "I never imagined my future would be anything like this."

"I'll say!" said a delighted Alvin, "We were welcomed into the royal family without question and with open arms, we all found jobs we like in Olympus and now, we're all about to get married to beautiful young Gardevoirs."

"Getting married in wedding dresses certainly was another surprise," said Andre with a heavy sigh, "Oh, well. I guess we all have no choice but to get used to them."

"Maybe you should just keep in mind that to Gardevoirs and Gallades, we all look fabulous. To be honest, I do feel rather foolish, but I know Elizabeth is going to love seeing me dressed like this. Glacian has mentioned that very few male Gardevoirs or Gallades ever get wedding attire as stunning as ours," said a determined David with a smile, "Besides, we're all going through this together." There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in," said Alvin with glee. The door slowly opened, revealing a lone male Gardevoir in a dark blue ball gown.

"Excuse me, Prince Eric?" asked the Gardevoir respectfully.

"That's me," said Eric happily as he stepped forward.

"Your presence is requested in the sanctuary, your highness," said the Gardevoir with a friendly smile and polite bow towards Eric, "Your bride will arrive within the hour. Please follow me." Eric nodded his head in reply.

"Lead the way," said Eric, stopping only for a moment to glance at his friends, "Remember, we're getting married one at a time. After each ceremony, each of us and our new wives will take seats at the front of the cathedral to await the next wedding."

"I remember," said a very confident Cecil.

"I'm the last one up, aren't I?" asked Andre with dread.

"Indeed," said Alvin, "But you don't have to worry about anything. I think you'll do just fine."

"Prince Eric, we must get going now," said the lone male Gardevoir with urgency, "Time is precious." Eric paused, taking a long gaze at his twin brother.

"Is something on your mind?" asked a curious Alvin.

"I just wish…" said Eric with a heavy sigh, "…I wish our Alakazams were here for this…"

"I know what you mean," said Alvin with a frown, "Your six good friends left a few years back and no one has seen heads or tails of them ever since. Now, even my Alakazams have gone missing."

"I hope they're okay…" said a dismayed Eric.

"I think they're just fine," said Alvin reassuringly, "I think they would all be proud of us that we're getting married. I'm going to bet the only reason they haven't come back yet is because the lot of them got hopelessly lost."

"I suppose so," chuckled Eric, "You could be right."

"Please, your highness," said the male Gardevoir with urgency, "We mustn't keep the king and queen waiting."

"Very well," said Eric as he followed after the male Gardevoir, he glanced back into the room where his friends were waiting, "Good luck to all of you." Eric closed the door as he left the room and followed after the young male Gardevoir.

"So, where's your wedding attire…" said Eric, "Are you not married, yourself?" The Gardevoir laughed warmly.

"Heavens, no!" replied the Gardevoir, glancing back at Eric, "I haven't found a mate yet and therefore have no wedding attire. I'm only wearing this ball gown because I wanted to look my best for the upcoming procession of weddings. I think you're quite fortunate Prince Eric: you're a part of the royal family and soon, you will have a lovely wife at your side."

"I know," said Eric, smiling and blushing as he thought about Ariel, "Just between you and me, I do hope you'll find a nice mate yourself before long."

"Well, wedding season goes on until the end of summer," said the hopeful Gardevoir, "You never know. Love rarely lets you know when it's going to pounce." The moment the young Gardevoir finished his sentence, a female Gardevoir, adorned in a bright red ball gown, quickly rounded a corner at a junction in the hallway. The two Gardevoirs collided, dropping to the floor with their faces red with embarrassment. Eric watched closely: the male and female Gardevoirs uttered not a word as they stared at each other. The male Gardevoir quickly collected himself and, being a gentleman, helped the young lady get back on her feet.

"I'm… I'm very sorry, miss," said the very nervous male Gardevoir. The young lady giggled and nodded her head. Without saying another word, the female Gardevoir started on her way down one of the adjoining hallways, stopping for only a moment to take a look at the young man she had just crashed into.

"Love rarely lets you know when it's going to pounce, eh?" said Eric, chuckling warmly, "When you're right, you're right."

"Maybe so," said the male Gardevoir as he resumed leading Prince Eric to the cathedral's massive sanctuary, "Still, I don't even know her name! How am I going to find her later on?"

"I think she's going to find you, if anything," said Eric. Soon, the prince and young Gardevoir arrived at the tall sanctuary entryway doors. The twin doors were made of a dark, highly-polished wood in which various decorative designs had been carved with incredible precision. Two male Gardevoirs, each wearing a dark blue ball gown, acted as doormen. They smiled in a friendly manner as they slowly pushed the sanctuary doors wide open. Eric took a deep breath as he saw what lay ahead: the center aisle was lined with a red carpet with gold fringe, extending all the way up to the altar. The moment the doors had been opened, the thousands of guests turned around to see Prince Eric. They marveled at Eric's lavish wedding attire as he slowly made his way down the aisle. A small orchestra, made up of a few dozen Gardevoirs and six Kirlias was seated in the back left corner of the room, the musicians tuning their fine instruments. Glacian and Gloria were waiting for him at the pulpit, sitting in their thrones which had been moved from the palace and to the cathedral for just this day.

"Welcome, Eric," said Glacian with a friendly smile, "I trust you are quite serious about marrying Ariel?"

"I am," said Eric confidently.

"Just take the time to look about the sanctuary," suggested Gloria, "The ceremony will start in twenty minutes." Eric faced the massive congregation and looked down at the very front, long pew to his left. Sitting from right to left in wedding attire was Alexander, Aurora, Fredrick, Sakura, Enrique and Anna. Sitting on Anna's right was Ramirez in his dark green ball gown. It didn't take long for Eric to realize that several people were missing. He turned around fast to face Glacian.

"Where's Mack, Aura, William and Simon?" asked Eric frantically.

"Hmmmm…" said Glacian thoughtfully, stroking his chin with his right hand, "They must still be in Gardev. I can't imagine what's holding them up, though."

"As for your best man," giggled Gloria, "Here he comes now." Simon walked through the double doors at the back of the sanctuary, looking rather dashing in his black tuxedo. Sure enough, almost every female Gardevoir in the sanctuary who had no mate was wishing Simon could be her husband. Simon thought nothing of this as he straightened his bowtie, stepped up to the altar and then behind Eric.

"Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Eric.

"All is well," said Simon, glancing about the cathedral, "Except the Guardians and William are not present." Back in Gardev, Mack and Aura had put the finishing touches on their wedding attire and now were trying to get William ready for the day's weddings.

"I won't do it!" screamed William from under the Guardians' bed, "You can't make me!"

"Oh, we will," said Mack, his arms crossed in front of his chest in an intimidating manner, "You're the ring-bearer at all of today's royal weddings. You have to look somewhat proper."

"Now way, Hosé!" yelled William.

"We could just teleport you out from under the bed, paralyze you with our psychic powers and drag you to Olympus," warned Aura with growing impatience, "Mack and I are in no mood for games. We're running late and it's all because of you! Now get out of there this instant!"

"I'm not wearing a bow and THAT'S final!" snarled William. Mack placed his left hand on Aura's right shoulder.

"He won't wear a bow," chuckled Mack, "But I know of something far worse for our little, furry friend." Aura smirked as Mack opened her closet and quickly pulled out a very familiar piece of clothing. Under the bed, William's ears perked up from fright: the soft rustling from whatever was in Mack's arms only brought intense fear to the cowering Pikachu.

"Would you rather wear the pretty, fluffy pink dress that Anna got for you, William?" asked Aura with a fiendish smile on her face. Mack handed the small, fluffy dress to Aura.

"Okay, you get ready with the dress and I'll teleport him out from under the bed," said Mack, "I'll have him float in the air just in front of you, completely helpless." Mack and Aura took one last glance at the floor at the front of their bed. William had emerged very quickly indeed.

"Okay…" said William, his head hung low and his voice fraught with defeat, "I'll wear the bow…"

"That's better!" said Aura, flinging the pink dress onto the bed while Mack brought a blue bow over to William.

"This is the last straw, William," warned Mack, "The next time you have to wear a bow and you refuse, there will be no second chances. You WILL wear that dress and be locked in it for an entire day. Is that clear?"

"Crystal-clear!" responded William with fear. Mack knelt and quickly tied the blue bow around the Pikachu's neck.

"There you go, little buddy," said Mack as he took William up in his arms, "Was that so bad?"

"Yes…" said William, letting out a heavy sigh of despair, squirming in Mack's satin sleeves.

"Look's like we're going to have to teleport all the way to Olympus," said Aura, shrugging her shoulders, "We don't have time to fly there now."

"I don't suppose you've gotten better at teleporting long distances, have you Aura?" asked Mack.

"No, have you?" asked an uneasy Aura.

"I'm afraid not…" said Mack with a sigh, "I guess I'll try and teleport us to the Olympus cathedral, but there's no telling where we might end up."

"As long as it's the cathedral, I don't care," said Aura as she reached out and held Mack's left hand in her right hand.

"Well, here goes," said Mack as he closed his eyes. His pendant started to glow with a soft, blue light as an aura of blue and purple energy surrounded him and his mate.

"One horrible day, here we come…" grumbled William as he and the two winged Gardevoirs disappeared from the bedroom with a bright flash of light. Almost immediately, Mack and Aura heard loud gasps about them. Mack opened his eyes: he, Aura and William had teleported right into the center aisle of the cathedral. Their unexpected and sudden entry had startled everyone in the entire sanctuary, including Glacian and Gloria.

"Goodness!" said a shocked Gloria.

"At least they're here," said Glacian, taking a deep breath as he took a look at a nearby clock hanging on a wall, "And with time to spare." It was now 11:53 PM as Mack and Aura, their faces bright red from embarrassment, quickly took their seats in the front pew between Alexander and Sakura. Aura smiled as she quickly kissed William on the back of his head before she gently set him down on the floor.

"You best get to your place back there," said Aura sweetly, "I hope you have fun."

"I'll try," said William quietly as he quickly scurried away.

"I must say," said Alexander, laughing quietly as he whispered to Mack and Aura, "At least everyone is wide awake now!"

"I want to make an entrance like that one of these days!" said Anna with glee, "You scared the daylights out of everyone!"

"Except our baby," said Joyce's gentle voice from behind Mack and Aura. The Guardians quickly turned around to see George and Joyce sitting right behind them. Joyce was cradling Timothy as he laughed with delight at the sudden light show.

"He sure is easy to please, isn't he?" giggled Aura nervously.

"Say, would you like to hold him for a little while, Aura?" asked Joyce with a bright smile, "There's still a few minutes until the wedding begins."

"May I?" asked Aura cheerfully, "Oh, yes please!"

"Then here you go," said Joyce happily as she carefully handed the young Ralts to Aura. The Gardevoir princess giggled with glee as she cradled the Ralts in her arms.

"Just look at him, Mack," said Aura with great delight, enjoying every moment of getting to hold the baby Ralts, "He's so adorable, isn't he?" Mack smiled at Timothy who, in turn, smiled back at the winged Guardian.

"Ralts? Raaalts?" said Timothy softly with curiosity, his gentle gaze falling upon Mack's sparkling sapphire pendant.

"You can hold him for a little while as well, if you want to, Mack," said a happy George. Mack nodded his head, smiling as he carefully took Timothy from Aura. He cradled the baby Ralts in his arms, rocking the young Pokémon gently to the left and to the right a few times. The sound of Timothy's gentle laughter was such a sweet sound to Mack.

"Is being a father always this delightful?" asked Mack.

"Oh, yes!" replied Alexander with a blissful smile, "I'll never forget getting to hold my children in my arms."

"I do enjoy being a father," said a cheerful George, "There are some rough times, but overall, I wouldn't trade having a son for anything." Timothy continued to laugh as he batted at Mack's golden pendant: the deep blue sapphire sparkling in the light.

"That reminds me," said Mack, glancing at Alexander to ask him a question, "Why is it that Gardevoirs and Gallades only try to have children on their wedding anniversary?"

"I believe this is because summer has always been a season of love for us Gardevoirs," replied Alexander, "Why, each year, things are always the same: Gardevoirs, Gallades and sometimes Kirlias get married in the summer and then the couples who celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary that summer, or those who greatly desire to have children and no longer wish to wait, will have their Ralts born in the spring time. This is the order that our kind has adhered to since the beginning of time. At least that's what the legend is. Only God knows for certain." Mack smiled as he continued to gently rock Timothy back and forth in his arms.

"There's another thing I don't understand," said Mack, "Why do couples generally wait for ten years to have children?"

"I guess it's because our kind has always believed that young couples should have some time to grow to really know their mates before taking on the great responsibility of having children," answered Alexander, "After all, having a child changes a lot of things. When a little one is born, it's no longer about the husband and wife, but the three of them altogether."

"So I see," said Mack, leaning closer towards his wife, "Tell me Aura, would you like to have a Ralts this year?" Aura slowly turned her head to face Mack with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not ready yet, dear," giggled Aura, "Remember? We agreed during our honeymoon to wait until our tenth wedding anniversary before we have any children."

"Just checking," said Mack, leaning over to kiss Aura as Timothy continued to play with the Guardian's pendant.

"Here, I'd better take Timothy back," said Joyce, extending her arms towards Mack, "Prince Eric and Ariel's wedding is going to start any minute now." Mack nodded, taking one last nice long gaze at Timothy before handing the Ralts back to its parents.

"I think it's safe to say that you and Aura are going to be great parents one day, Mack," said Aurora joyfully. As soon as Aurora had finished her statement, the clocks in Olympus all struck midnight. It was now officially July 16th, a day that every married couple in the royal family got to share in as their wedding anniversary. Eric took a deep breath, a blissful smile spreading across his face. The ceremony began like any Gardevoir wedding: the small orchestra playing some light music as the doors at the back of the cathedral, which lead down the center aisle, opened up, revealing William. Not wanting to ruin the moment for anyone, the Pikachu was smiling as he slowly made his way down the aisle. He held a red pillow in his hands with Eric and Ariel's wedding bands resting on it. Not far behind William was a young, female and blue-haired Kirlia. The delighted flower girl wore a fluffy pink ball gown, fit for a princess: she smiled as she slowly made her way down the aisle not far behind William, scattering red rose petals as she went. One thing that quickly caught Mack's eye was the shimmering red sash the elated Kirlia wore around her waist.

"Interesting…" thought Mack with a smile, "That must be Crystal, Gremlin's fiancé. I wonder how she got to be the flower girl for this wedding." Crystal giggled as she walked past Mack.

"Because I insisted on being the flower girl," said Crystal, laughing quietly while taking a passing glance at Mack, "Best of all, I get to be the flower girl for all of today's weddings!"

"Really?" asked Mack, whispering ever so softly.

"Yes. I didn't want to pass up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," replied Crystal with a bright smile on her face, "After all, how many young Kirlias can say they got to be a flower girl for six weddings in one day?" Mack smiled and nodded appreciatively in reply. The back doors closed as William and the flower girl stepped up to the altar. William walked alongside Eric while the smiling Kirlia took her place in the left side of the elevated pulpit. Everyone in the pews rose to their feet and faced the back doors, waiting for when the bride would emerge. The soft music soon came to an end as a profound silence filled the sanctuary. No one spoke a word as the musicians flipped to a different page in their songbooks. The conductor smiled and started to wave his baton: with that, the unmistakable melody of The Wedding March filled the massive room as the musicians played loudly and triumphantly. The back doors opened wide: Eric's eyes opened wide when, at last, he got to lay his eyes on his lovely bride. Sure enough, Ariel's father was slowly leading her down the aisle with his right arm intertwined with her left arm. Ariel's wedding dress and jewelry was a wonderful sight indeed. The design was practically a match to what Aura wore, except the delicate embroidery on her dress was accented with hundreds of sparkling diamonds and light red rubies, the same gemstones her groom's dress was adorned with. Eric couldn't help but marvel at Ariel, her wondrous wedding attire truly fit for a royalty in its entire splendor. The Wedding March ceased when Ariel and her father stopped just short of stepping up to the pulpit. Glacian smiled as he stood up and walked up to a podium that had been set up in the pulpit. Glacian gazed at Ariel and her proud father.

"Who gives this female Gardevoir…?" asked Glacian as he then slowly turned his gaze upon Eric, "…To this male Gardevoir?"

"I do," said Ariel's father with pride as he tenderly handed Ariel off to her waiting groom. Mack, Aura and the rest of the immense congregation watched as the two lovers held hands, facing each other, blushing with big smiles on their faces. A delighted Glacian looked up from his podium and spoke both to Eric and Ariel as well as the congregation.

"Dearly beloved," said Glacian happily, "We are gathered here on this most joyous occasion to witness Prince Eric and Ariel as they enter into holy wedlock." Glacian looked down upon the two Gardevoirs standing before him.

"Prince Eric and Ariel, you are about to make your vows, which must not be taken lightly," said Glacian firmly to Eric and Ariel, "Much is expected of a husband and wife, but for a prince and a young lady who will become a princess, a lot more is required of you. Ariel, by taking Eric's hand in marriage, you will henceforth be a princess of the realm. There are many duties you and your husband will have to face. However, remember that you will have each other from this day forward. Ariel, do you understand the responsibilities you are about to undertake?" The young bride turned her head to face Glacian: she smiled and nodded her head.

"I fully understand the duties and responsibilities that I shall undertake, your highness," said a smiling Ariel.

"Also, Ariel, since you will soon become a member of the royal family, you will be required to continue the royal bloodline through Eric," said Glacian firmly, "Do you both understand what this means?" Ariel blushed and giggled quietly to herself: she knew all too well that Glacian was talking about having children someday with Eric.

"I understand," was Ariel's blissful reply. Eric blushed, smiling at his beautiful bride.

"Me too," said Eric softly.

"Very good," said Glacian cheerfully, "Now, before we begin, I must ask that if anyone here has a good reason why these two Gardevoirs should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace." The cathedral was completely silent. Still, Glacian braced himself, expecting that Anna would blurt out something any second now. However, Anna remained silent.

"I see you've matured since the last year, haven't you, Anna?" asked Glacian. Anna smirked and stuck her tongue out at Glacian. Those around Princess Anna laughed quietly while Glacian stood still at the podium aghast.

"I see I have spoken too soon," chuckled Glacian, "Very well. I see no one has any objections, plus Prince Eric and Ariel have agreed to and accepted their responsibilities. Eric and Ariel: you may now exchange your vows…" Without warning, there was a loud resounding thud at the back of the cathedral. The entire congregation turned around fast to the see the doors swing open, revealing 12 Alakazams: all of them charged towards the altar.

"Wait!" screamed one of the Alakazams.

"Hold it right there!" hollered another. Glacian was rather shocked and Simon was in no mood for games as he leapt from his place to confront the 12 renegade Pokémon. Eric was equally surprised, watching the Alakazams stop in their tracks as Simon brandished his claws in a threatening manner. Something really did not seem right to Eric. He took a good look at the twelve Alakazams. He gasped when he noticed the colored neckties around six of the Alakazams' necks. Eric quickly let go of Ariel's hands and ran up behind Simon.

"That's enough! Stop!" shouted Eric, "They didn't mean any harm!" Simon was unsure of this.

"And how do you know that?" asked Simon.

"Because six of these Alakazams belong to me, that's why!" snarled Eric, "Stand down, Simon."

"Hmmmm…" said the old Kabutops, eyeing the Alakazams closely as he lowered his claws and stepped back, "I hope you will all forgive my rashness. I didn't recognize any of you at first."

"I hope it is you who will forgive us!" said Thanatos with nervous laughter as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"We didn't mean to make to fuss," said Albert sheepishly.

"We just didn't want to miss our masters' weddings," said an uneasy Galileo, "Look's like we're running rather late, eh?"

"That's an understatement," said Glacian, laughing to himself, "Still, any friends of Eric and Alvin are more than welcome to attend today's ceremonies."

"There are a few more questions that need answering," said Eric, "How come all of you have been gone so long and how did you know Alvin and I were getting married today?"

"I believe the short answer to your first question is how we all got hopelessly lost once outside the Gardev Region," replied Albert with a nervous smile on his face, "In fact, Alvin's Alakazams came out to find us not long ago, but they got lost too not long after they met up with us."

"As for today's weddings, we arrived in town just moments ago. One of the guards recognized us and said we should get to the Olympus Cathedral on the double since you and Alvin are getting married today," explained Pestilence.

"Well, you can tell Alvin and I all about your adventures later," said Eric with joy, "In the meantime, please take a seat. I'm glad you could all be here for this day."

"Yes, we should proceed," said Glacian, "Time is precious and the ceremony must be completed soon. There are at least six more weddings I must lead today."

"We'll make some room for all of you up here," said Alexander with a friendly smile, "There's plenty of space in the front pew." The Alakazams nodded and smiled as they quickly took their seats, happy to not only be witnessing their dear friends' weddings, but also to have seats in the front row. Eric made his way back to the altar and again joined hands with Ariel.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that there shall be no more interruptions," chuckled Glacian. The ceremony quickly resumed and continued on for well over twenty minutes, the sanctuary quiet as Eric and Ariel exchanged their vows. The two lovers took their time, savoring the moment, pledging themselves to each other for as long as they both should live. Soon, William stepped up to Eric and Ariel, a smile on his face as the bride and groom exchanged rings. The Gardevoir king wasted no time in pronouncing Eric and Ariel as mates. Almost in an instant, the silence in the sanctuary was replaced with applause and joyful cheering when Eric wrapped his arms around Ariel in a tight embrace and kissed his bride. All seemed well, but Glacian soon realized that he had forgotten something very important. Still, the Gardevoir king waited patiently while the newlyweds continued their first kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Eric and Ariel broke their passionate smooch.

"Prince Eric, Ariel?" said Glacian hesitantly as the thunderous applause and cheers continued to echo throughout the sanctuary, "It would appear that we've neglected one small matter in the ceremony: Ariel's wedding dress has to be prepared for she will receive her wings tonight."

"Oh, yeah!" said Eric happily, him and Ariel still holding onto each other tightly, "We need that jeweled dagger of yours!"

"I'm right on it, Glacian!" said a cheerful Anna, teleporting out of the sanctuary in an instant. She arrived back in the Sanctuary with a bright flash of light, standing at Glacian's right side. She tenderly handed the king the ornate dagger.

"Thank you very much, Anna," said Glacian, smiling while Anna quickly sat back down next to Enrique.

"Anna, my dear," whispered Enrique to Anna as soon as she took her seat on his left, "Next time you're going to leave like that, would you please give me more notice? You practically scared the heck out of me with your sudden departure."

"I will, Enrique," replied Anna happily, "But I didn't want to keep the bride and groom waiting." Glacian chuckled warmly as a lone male Gardevoir stepped up towards the altar, carrying a stool in his arms that was made of gold and fine, dark wood. The Gardevoir smiled as he set the small, yet very fancy piece of furniture in front of Eric and Ariel.

"Thank you, my friend," said Glacian in a friendly manner to the young attendant. The attendant nodded his head as he stepped away, bowing once towards his king. Glacian then turned his gaze upon the delighted Gardevoir bride and groom.

"Ariel, please take a seat," said Glacian softly, motioning for the young bride to sit down on the stool. She nodded her head and quickly sat down with Eric at her back. Glacian unsheathed the sparkling dagger and handed it off to Eric with the utmost care. Eric firmly gripped the small handle as he turned about, his gaze falling on Ariel's upper back. His bride was not nervous: she merely smiled and blushed as Eric leaned over, moved her veil aside and firmly grasped the upper left portion of the dress bodice with his left hand. Then, with great care, Eric slowly and cautiously cut into the wedding dress, making a slit in the exact place where Ariel's left wing would have to come through. Eric did the same to the right, upper side of the bodice; carefully cutting in an identical opening for where Ariel's other wing would come forth. His work complete, Glacian handed Eric the dagger's golden sheath. With that, Eric quickly slid the dagger back into its protective covering before handing it back to Glacian. The smiling groom then walked in front of Ariel, holding out his hands. Ariel giggled happily as Eric tenderly helped her back on her feet. As another lone Gardevoir whisked away the stool, Eric and Ariel faced the congregation, standing side-by-side as a din of joy and celebration again overtook the cavernous sanctuary. Glacian was overjoyed himself as he addressed the crowd once again.

"It is now my privilege and delight to present to all of you, for the first time…!" began Glacian as Eric and Ariel tightly held onto each other's hands, "Prince Eric and Princess Ariel as husband and wife!" The orchestra conductor laughed warmly to himself as he struck up the band. The sounds of applause, cheering and triumphant music inundated the cathedral. Even in the back rooms, Alvin, Cecil, David and Andre heard the immense noise and knew very well what has just happened.

"So…" said Cecil as a smile crept across his face, "Our good friend Eric is now married."

"And we're next!" said David with renewed confidence. Back in the sanctuary, an excited Eric slowly led his wife down the aisle towards the main entryway. Eric took a passing glance at his and Alvin's Alakazams: they were all smiling, glad their dear friend was enjoying the grand day.

"Just wait until your brother sees them," giggled Ariel to her husband, "I bet Alvin doesn't know they have returned."

"The look on his face is going to be memorable, that much is certain," chuckled Eric with joy, "Don't forget, we're going to get to watch the rest of our friends get married in the front row." Ariel leaned against Eric, a blissful smile on her face.

"We've still got a long day ahead of us…" said Ariel quietly and with delight, "But I wouldn't have it any other way." Soon after Eric and Ariel had left the sanctuary, Glacian announced that there would be a long break in the cathedral's dinning hall before the next wedding. Sandwiches, pastries, berries and other kinds of fruit lined long tables in monstrous quantities in order to serve the guests who desired to have some refreshments. Along the back wall of the huge dinning hall stood Eric and Ariel, the overjoyed bride and groom greeting an almost endless stream of well-wishers. These scenes of joy and celebration were repeated throughout the morning. Sure enough, Alvin was ecstatic to see his and Eric's Alakazams together for the first time in nearly two years. The 12 Alakazams wasted no time in congratulating Alvin and Sandra in their marriage. Before long, Cecil and Jennifer had exchanged their vows and rings. As for David, he still felt rather foolish having to wear a wedding dress. However, no one was laughing at him when he first stepped into the sanctuary to await the arrival of his bride. In fact, the thousands of wedding guests marveled at David and his lavish attire. By the time Andre's wedding was going to get underway, the poor Gardevoir was a nervous wreck. He had been forced to spend over five hours in the back room, waiting. Now, he had been completely alone for over an hour. By this time, Andre was pacing nervously back and forth, taking one glance after another in a nearby mirror at his wedding attire.

"Why did she have to chose pink gemstones for my wedding dress?" thought a terrified Andre, "It's bad enough that I have to wear a wedding dress in order to conform to Gardevoir traditions and all, but why PINK gems?" By the time Andre was led out to the sanctuary, he was on the verge of going stark raving mad from all his despair and worrying. As for the wedding guests, they had seen their fair share of nervous grooms before, but Andre was something else.

"Glacian, is Andre alright?" asked a worried Gloria as Andre nervously made his way down the aisle on approach to the altar.

"Something has him rather scared…" answered Glacian quietly to his wife, "And I have a feeling it's more than just his imminent wedding." Andre took a deep breath, grateful that the relative quiet in the sanctuary was rather relaxing. Andre took a glance the front two pews on his left. In the front row, sitting from right to left, Aurora, Alexander, Aura, Mack, Sakura, Fredrick, Anna, Enrique and Ramirez. Then, sitting from the left of Ramirez were Andre's comrades, each of them delightfully sitting next to their joyful brides. All the Gallades as well as many of the Gardevoirs and even a few Kirlias were dressed in their wedding attire, in a way, joining in the celebration of the many royal weddings of the day. Finally, Andre's fears were put to rest after gazing upon the massive congregation: not one of the wedding guests was laughing or pointing at Andre because of his attire. Instead, they marveled at his appearance.

"Feeling better, my friend?" asked Glacian softly.

"Much better, thank you," was Andre's quiet reply.

"I see you've finally gotten comfortable with your wedding dress. Believe me, I understand why you were so fearful and anxious, but as you can see, you have nothing to worry about. This is the norm for us Gardevoirs," said Glacian reassuringly, "Now; I do believe it is time for the ceremony to begin. Are you ready for this, Andre?"

"I'm ready, Glacian," said Andre, turning around to face the Gardevoir king with a smile on his face.

"Then begin we shall," said Glacian. Once again, the small orchestra filled the sanctuary with soft, relaxing music, their pleasant notes drifting about the room. The back doors of the sanctuary opened for only a minute, revealing Crystal and William as they slowly walked down the aisle and towards the altar for the fifth time that morning. William's inner turmoil may have finally subsided, but he was still ready to walk up and bite anyone who dared to say he looked cute with a bow. As for Crystal, she was delighted to serve as the flower girl for the fifth, but certainly not the last time that morning. She scattered pink rose petals about the aisle floor with a bright smile on her face. The young Kirlia giggled happily as she slowly passed by Andre.

"Just wait until you see Victoria," Crystal whispered with glee as she took her place on Andre's right, "I think you're going to faint from sheer joy and delight."

"Now, now: Take it easy, Crystal," said Glacian, chuckling warmly, "Our dear friend Andre has had a rough morning and only just has managed to regain his composure. Let's not tease or get him worked up." The gentle music soon came to an end as everyone in the room stood up and turned to face the back doors, waiting for the bride to emerge as silence again overtook the sanctuary. The quiet atmosphere was short-lived as The Wedding March again started to play. The twin, back doors slowly opened up: at last, Andre could finally lay his eyes on his bride. Victoria was smiling and blushing as she leisurely walked down the aisle, her father at her side. Sure enough, Victoria's wedding dress was the same design worn by Aura, Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer and Elizabeth, but with one major difference. The embroidery on her dress was accented with not just diamonds, but hundreds or even thousands of small pink tourmaline crystals. The smooth gemstones sparkled with brilliant luster, thanks in part to the bright sunshine that now filled the sanctuary. The sun had only risen in Olympus but a few hours ago, during David and Elizabeth's wedding. As the hopeful bride made her way towards his groom, Andre finally realized why his dress had been encrusted with pink tourmaline as well.

"Of, course!" thought Andre as a bright smile spread across his face, "Victoria wanted our wedding dresses to match! I should have known! After all, pink is her favorite color. How thoughtful of her… I should have realized this sooner. I could have saved myself a whole load of worry and grief!" Victoria's gentle gaze fell on Andre as she and her father stopped just short of walking up the altar.

"She's so beautiful… so perfect…" thought Andre with joy. He wasn't sure why, but the world about him seemed to start spinning out of control. Andre's balance was completely off and he now felt incredibly woozy. Soon, darkness started to cloud his vision as he felt his legs give way.

"Who gives this female Gardevoir to this… Huh?" said Glacian, interrupted by a loud gasp from the congregation. He looked down from the pulpit to see Victoria, wide-eyed and her mouth open with shock as Andre dropped to the floor. Even the band's conductor looked over his shoulder, dropping his baton to the floor, surprised as Andre fell forward onto his face. The modest Gardevoir and Kirlia orchestra stopped playing in an instant as Andre's friends and his bride rushed to his side.

"Is he alright?" asked a male Gardevoir from a few rows back.

"I think he fainted!" said a concerned female Gardevoir. Victoria knelt before Andre. She tenderly wrapped her arms around her groom, carefully turning Andre onto his back as she cradled him in her arms.

"Andre?" asked a fearful Victoria, "Please answer me! Andre?" Victoria was starting to get hysterical when Mack knelt next to Andre and quickly looked him over.

"Andre is okay, Victoria, he's breathing," said Mack, trying to reassure the frantic bride, "He must have blacked out. Perhaps he's had too much excitement for the day?" Andre slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred.

"What happened?" asked a groggy Andre, "Am I in the hospital already?" Victoria smiled and held Andre close as he began to come to. Andre smiled as well: the sight of his delighted bride was something he figured he would treasure forever.

"Well, Ivan…" said Glacian, chuckling warmly as he faced Victoria's father, "Do you indeed give Victoria to Andre?" Ivan laughed as he and his daughter helped Andre back to his feet.

"I certainly do!" said Ivan with laughter, "Andre, my boy, I sure hope this isn't going to be a regular thing with you: blacking out whenever you see my daughter."

"It might not be so bad," said Andre, blushing with embarrassment as Victoria leaned against him, her arms around him in a tight embrace, "I certainly wouldn't mind waking up in my princess's arms all the time." The congregation broke into laughter as Ivan took a seat in the front pew on Andre's right, sitting down next to his wife. The laughing crowd soon became quiet as Andre and Victoria faced each other and joined hands. Glacian chuckled to himself, taking a nice long gaze at the young bride and groom.

"Well now, are you both finally ready?" asked a smiling Glacian.

"Yes!" was a delighted Andre and Victoria's reply. Once again, everyone in the sanctuary watched and listed as Andre and Victoria exchanged vows and then their rings. The wedding guests continued to observe with revered silence when Andre walked behind Victoria as she sat on the gold and wooden stool, her back towards Andre as he took the ceremonial dagger and carefully cut two slits into the upper back of the bride's wedding dress. The dagger was quickly put away and before long, Glacian pronounced Andre and Victoria as mates. The sound of celebration and immense joy filled the sanctuary for the fifth time that morning as Andre and Victoria, the blushing bride and groom, slowly made their way down the aisle towards the back doors, hand-in-hand. Once the two newlyweds had left the sanctuary, Glacian announced that there would be yet another break before the next wedding. In the cathedral's dining hall, Andre and his comrades finally met with their wives in tow.

"I really made a spectacle of myself, didn't I?" laughed Andre.

"You sure did!" said Alvin cheerfully, holding hands with Sandra, "If I didn't know any better, I would say your little bout of unconsciousness was merely a ruse!"

"It wouldn't surprise me," giggled Victoria, "Just another excuse to get in my arms and to make our wedding stand out."

"Just look at us!" said David with joy, "Five princes of the realm and now we each have a lovely princess at our sides."

"A princess…" said a smiling Elizabeth, "Who would have ever though I would become one…"

"I almost feel like we're part of some kind of an elite club," remarked Eric, his left arm wrapped around Ariel's waist, "Here we are, winged Gardevoirs, dressed in fabulous wedding attire and a part of a royal family."

"Do you like your dress, dear?" asked a blissful Ariel.

"It may take some more getting used to," said Eric, lifting Ariel's right hand up towards his mouth: he kissed her hand and smiled at his bride, "But I love it, especially because you made this lavish wedding dress just for me."

"And stole my design!" said Angel, laughing as she walked up the five newlywed couple, wearing her sparkling black ball gown, "Well, I do believe someone was credited in saying how imitation is one of the greatest forms of flattery?"

"Angel! How nice to see you!" said a happy Jenifer as she leaned against David, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your own wedding? I thought your groom isn't supposed to see you until the ceremony."

"Ramirez is still in the sanctuary talking with Glacian about something," said a smiling Angel, "Besides; I didn't want to miss congratulating all my friends on their wedding day."

"That's so nice you," said Ariel with joy.

"Thank you for coming to see us!" giggled Jenifer.

"Indeed," said Angel with a friendly smile, "Well, I'd better get going before Ramirez sets foot back here. I assume you will all be at my wedding?"

"Of course we will!" said a delighted Sandra.

"Even if I have to drag Andre all the way there," said Victoria, flashing her mate a smirk.

"I love you, Victoria…" laughed Andre warmly as he leaned over and kissed Victoria right on her lips. Angel quickly congratulated Alvin, Eric, Cecil, David and Andre and wished the best for Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer, Elizabeth and Victoria. She hastily made her way out of the dining hall and out one of the cathedral's back doors, where Wallace was waiting for her.

"Are you all set, my dear?" asked Wallace happily, "Jean is all set to help you get dressed for your own wedding later today."

"Yes," said Angel blissfully, "Let's get back to my workshop. I made sure to have everything laid out this morning."

"Is your sister's wedding attire all set to go as well?" asked a curious Wallace. Angel smiled and nodded her head in reply.

"It certainly is! I'm looking forward to going to her wedding. I think it's rather funny how we're both getting married on the same day," giggled Angel happily.

"I never imagined anything like this would happen," chuckled Wallace, "Two brides in one day."

"Oh! That reminds me…" said Angel with excitement, "Did Andrew and Karen arrive in Olympus yet?"

"Yes they did," said Wallace with a smile, "John personally flew them all the way to Gardev from Alakaz. They teleported into Olympus less than half an hour ago and are very eager to see you again." Angel didn't think she could possibly be any happier: her parents were going to see her get married today. Soon, Ramirez would be her mate and Angel could only hope they would be together forever.

"And to think…" said Angel with a happy sigh as she and Wallace walked down the marble street together, "It wasn't all that long ago that I didn't ever want to get married, nor did I have any desire to spend the rest of my life as a Gardevoir."

"Ramirez has really made a difference in your life," remarked a joyful Wallace, "I'm very proud of him."

"And that was only the beginning," giggled Angel, "Who knows what wonderful things await Ramirez and I." As Wallace and Angel continued their walk down the quiet streets of Olympus, the happy bride-to-be was already thinking about what to name her and Ramirez's first Ralts.


	20. Section 20

**-122-**

By now, Glacian was looking forward to having a few hours of peace and quiet with Gloria after leading the fifth royal wedding of the day. Many of the wedding guests were also tired since they had been awake since the middle of the night. Still, everyone in the Olympus cathedral that morning was eager to witness the marriage of Artemis and the newfound princess, Fina. Even now, the cathedral was packed with Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades like a sardine can. It had been standing room only in the sanctuary since 11:00PM during the night. As the multitude of wedding guests waited patiently, final preparations for the upcoming ceremony were now underway. In a back room of the massive cathedral, Aurora was absolutely delighted. Just yesterday, Fina had asked Aurora if she would be willing to help get her ready for her wedding. Aurora had been more than happy to accept the young bride's request.

"Aurora, thank you very much for doing this for me," said Fina with a blissful sigh as she stood behind a dressing screen, starting to remove her simple white gown, "I only wish my parents were here to see me today…"

"To be honest, Fina, it is I who should be thanking YOU!" giggled Aurora as she laid out Fina's platinum and diamond jewelry on a nearby vanity, "I thought I would never get to tend to another bride for the rest of my life."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," said Fina with a sigh as she draped her gown and pants over the side of the dressing screen, "Still, do you think my mom and dad would be happy for me?"

"Without a doubt," said Aurora cheerfully, "For any parent, their child's wedding day is always a great occasion." Aurora smiled as she carefully pulled Fina's wedding dress out of a wooden box in the middle of the room.

"Is my dress lovely?" giggled Fina, "I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, it must have been made by Angel!" said a delighted Aurora, holding the dress up at arm's length, "The design is identical to the one she used for Aura's wedding dress."

"Well, I'm ready for my dress now," said Fina with excitement. Aurora said not a word as she reached behind the dressing screen and handed the rather heavy dress of to Fina. Aurora only smiled when she heard the young princess erupt with joyful laughter.

"I do believe that every one of my daughters had the same exact reaction when they laid eyes on their wedding dress for the first time," said Aurora with warm laughter. Fina's wedding dress was just like Aura's: it was covered with decorative embroidery, had a very full skirt, layer upon layer of soft petticoats to give the skirt lift and volume, long puffed sleeves, a stand up collar, white laces and golden loops to close the back of the bodice as well as a large white bow with trailing ribbons located just above the back of the dress's waist. The only difference between Fina and Aura's dresses was that the embroidery on Fina's dress was not accented with any colored gemstones. Instead, the embroidered designs were accented with at least a thousand small diamonds all over the dress. At the front and center of the collar was a smooth 8-carat diamond brooch of sorts, permanently sewn in place.

"Truly fit for royalty, isn't it?" said an awestruck Fina.

"Only the best for a princess," said Aurora happily, "Now, are you going to put it on, or do you intend to stare at your wedding dress all day and keep all of your guests waiting?" Fina laughed as she set the wonderful white dress on the floor.

"Aurora, you have no idea what this means to me!" giggled Fina as she pulled the soft dress up her body, "I've never had a family before. I never imagined the day would come when I would not only be reunited with my family, but would end up becoming a princess as well." Aurora waited patiently while Fina slid her arms through the soft sleeves, enjoying every moment of putting on her wedding dress for the first time and for the last time as a single Gardevoir. Before long, Fina stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Aurora whistled with amazement, smiled and nodded her head appreciatively.

"It looks wonderful on you," said Aurora cheerfully, "Now, how about you turn around so we can get it all laced up." Fina nodded as she put her back to Aurora. The princess blushed slightly, smiling as Aurora tenderly threaded her wings through a pair of slits in the upper back of the dress. Then, Aurora took her sweet time lacing up the bodice with a smile on her face. Finally, Aurora secured a pair of gold and diamond buttons on the back of the collar.

"There you go," said Aurora, smiling at the joyful bride, "Now all we need to do is get your slippers and jewelry on as well as get your hair in order for your tiara." Fina nodded her head as she took a seat on a stool in front of the vanity, marveling at herself in the mirror. Fina couldn't help but think about Artemis, wondering how he was doing and if he was just as eager to finally get married as she was. On the opposite side of the back of the cathedral, Artemis was indeed eager to, at last, be married to Fina. Still, Artemis was unnerved and very worried. It had taken months, but he had managed to make peace with those in Olympus who he had wronged or hurt during his many, terrible years. That is, except for Mack and Aura. He had not yet faced the Guardians to beg for their forgiveness, for stealing weapons and equipment as well as for hurting Mack very badly. For now, Artemis was alone in the changing room, waiting for when his attendant and wedding attire would arrive. He waited for a few minutes, but soon decided he should start to get ready. Artemis stepped behind a white dressing screen and immediately started to take off his white and green gown. Soon thereafter, the young male Gardevoir took off his soft white pants and hung both of the garments over the side of the dressing screen. Artemis crossed his arms in front of his chest, wondering how long he would have to wait in the room, standing behind the dressing screen in his white briefs. He quickly got his answer when he heard a knock on the door, followed by a muffled voice.

"Artemis? May I come in?" asked the voice. The voice clearly belonged to a male Gardevoir, but Artemis couldn't tell who was asking to enter the room as the voice was rather muffled through the dark oak door.

"Come on in!" called Artemis, hearing the door slowly creek open. He heard the soft rustling of petticoats and several footsteps as what sounded like three Gardevoirs, one of them probably in wedding attire, walked into the center of the room.

"Just leave the box here," said Mack calmly, "I'll take care of everything from here."

"As you wish, your highness," said another male Gardevoir respectfully as he and his cohort quickly left the room, closing the door in their wake. Artemis peaked out from behind the dressing screen as Mack walked up to the door and locked it. Artemis hid as the male Guardian turned around, noticing the white gown and pants draped over the dressing screen.

"Well, I see you're all set for your dress, aren't you?" said Mack with a friendly smile. Artemis said nothing. Mack paused for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Artemis? Are you back there?" asked Mack as he walked to the front side of the dressing screen, "Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine," replied Artemis hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Mack, "Surely you don't mind if I serve as your attendant, do you?"

"If you really want to," said Artemis, taking a deep breath, "I don't mind if you are my attendant for the day."

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind," said Mack as he removed the lid from the wooden crate, "We haven't really spoken since you were banished, have we?"

"That's true…" replied a very uneasy Artemis.

"Well, I want you to know that I'm not angry at you, Artemis," said Mack softly as he slowly removed the groom's wedding dress from its box, "We may not have parted on the best of terms last winter, but I don't hold a grudge." Artemis said nothing as Mack reached behind the dressing screen, handing the young, male Gardevoir his wedding dress. Sure enough, the dress was like Mack's in every aspect, except there were no colored gemstones accenting the embroidery. Only diamonds had been used as the precious stone of choice. Artemis took a deep breath as he took the heavy garment from Mack's hands. Mack stood still, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he heard the wedding dress rustle softly while Artemis put it on.

"What do you think of your dress, Artemis?" asked Mack with curiosity, "Angel made it just for you, just like that shimmering black ball gown she gave you last winter."

"Mack, there's something I have to tell you…" said Artemis, taking a beep breath as he slid his arms into the long, soft and embroidered white sleeves.

"Take your time," said Mack, "I'm in no hurry whatsoever." Artemis gulped as she slowly stepped out from behind the dressing screen: was Mack really going to forgive him so quickly, just like that?

"Now, turn around," said Mack, chuckling warmly, "You're going to want some help. Believe me; trying to lace up one of these dresses on your own is no small task." Artemis nodded his head as he turned around. Mack stepped up behind Artemis and started to lace up the shimmering and sparkling white dress.

"I think Angel is going to be pleased," remarked Mack, "This dress looks very good on you, despite your rather rare coloring. You can bet Fina will be thrilled to see you like this." Artemis nodded his head as Mack secured a pair of small, diamond and gold buttons on the back of the dress's collar.

"There you go!" said a smiling Mack, "Mark my words, Artemis: before the day is over, you're going to think you're the happiest male Gardevoir on earth." Artemis cried out with anguish as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Mack. The Guardian was stunned as Artemis's reaction.

"Artemis… what's bothering you?" asked Mack softly as he put his arms around Artemis, "Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. You don't have to be afraid."

"How can you forgive me so easily…?" sobbed Artemis, "I stole from you, deceived you and could have killed you, Mack! I don't deserve your mercy!"

"Actually, I believe you do," said Mack quietly.

"Don't say that!" cried Artemis loudly, "I don't deserve anything from you but punishment!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Mack as he placed his left hand under Artemis's chin and lifted up the young Gardevoir's head. Artemis froze, tears streaming down his face as he met Mack's gentle gaze and smiling face.

"Artemis, my friend, one great responsibility of being a Guardian of Gardev or even being a member of the royal family is knowing when to show mercy and compassion, even to your enemies or former foes," said Mack tenderly, "You downright hate what you did that fateful night in the Gardev ballroom. You never want to hurt anyone again and have gone out of your way to make amends to those who you have wronged or hurt. That is why I am willing to forgive now, just as I did after Simon defeated you, preventing you from murdering Wildfyre."

"Do… you still trust me?" asked Artemis amid tears of sorrow.

"Forgiveness and trust are two very different things," replied Mack firmly, "I have to be honest: I don't trust you anymore, Artemis. It's going to take a long time to earn my trust again. However, I can say this…" Mack leaned over and brought his face close to Artemis's.

"…You keep on the straight and narrow like you are now, and you will regain my and Aura's trust. I can promise you that," said Mack, staring deep into Artemis's eyes.

"Thank you…" said Artemis, grateful as he bowed his head and held Mack tightly, "Thank you so much…" Mack nodded his head as he held Artemis, gently patting the young Gardevoir's back as he cried into Mack's left shoulder.

"Now, how about you dry your eyes?" suggested Mack, smiling as he released Artemis from the tight hug and took a few steps away from the blue-haired Gardevoir, "You have a princess bride who is going to be expecting you in the sanctuary in a little less than half an hour. We mustn't keep her waiting." Artemis nodded his head, smiling with relief as he wiped the tears off his face. The young Gardevoir glanced at himself in a nearby mirror.

"Do you think I'll be a good prince of the realm?" asked Artemis, taking a deep breath as he marveled at his wedding attire. Mack came up from behind Artemis, draping a long white and heavily-embroidered, floor length cape over the male Gardevoir's shoulders and back. Mack quickly secured the gold chain and clasp that kept the heavy, ornate and shimmering cape around Artemis's neck.

"You certainly look the part," said Mack, his smile reassuring to the young Gardevoir, "I think you're going to do very well not just as a prince, but as a husband as well." Within another ten minutes, Mack had helped Artemis into a pair of white satin slippers and then escorted the groom to the sanctuary. Glacian and Gloria had been waiting for the young Gardevoir and were delighted to see Artemis in his wedding splendor. Mack lightly patted Artemis on the back.

"Congratulations, my friend," whispered the male Guardian. Mack smiled at Artemis as he slowly stepped away and sat back down in the front row next to his wife, Aura. Mack put his left arm around his smiling mate as she leaned against his side. Artemis took a deep breath as he surveyed the massive, yet rather silent congregation. For the first time in many years, the young Gardevoir felt at peace. His imminent marriage didn't make him nervous at all as he had been waiting and wishing this day would come for a long time. Aurora soon made her quiet entrance into the sanctuary, also making her way towards the front, right row. She smiled at Artemis as she sat down next to Alexander.

"She's on her way," whispered a cheerfully Aurora, "Just wait until you see her!" Artemis nodded his head excitedly, smiling at Aurora in a friendly manner. The minutes ticked by and before much longer, the small wedding procession had gathered behind the central back doors to the sanctuary. Fina was on her own, having no one to walk her down the aisle. At her feet stood the elated flower girl, Crystal, and William, doing his best not to look or feel solemn. As far as the irritated Pikachu was concerned, having to wear a bow was like trying to run a marathon with caltrops in your shoes. Fina took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh?" said Crystal with concern, looking up at Fina, "Is something wrong, princess?" The young bride was despairing, only wishing her mother and father were alive to see this day. Fina was not sure she would even be able to bear walking down the aisle alone without bursting into tears, not having her father there to give her away to the waiting groom.

"I don't think I can do this…" said Fina, trying to hold back her immense sorrow, "I wish there was someone who would walk me down the aisle. I don't want to have to do it alone…" William looked up, turning his gaze on the sad bride.

"Well… I think I have an idea," said a hopeful William, "Just stay back away from the doors. I'm going to head into the sanctuary and ask if someone will walk you down the aisle."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Fina, her eyes opened wide.

"Of course!" squeaked a cheerfully William, "Mack is always trying to help people. No reason why I shouldn't at least try as well." Fina nodded, smiling as she stepped back away from the twin doors so she would not be seen when they opened. William set down the pillow with its two golden wedding bands on the floor and ran through the double-doors, startling several nearby wedding guests as he charged down the aisle.

"Now what's the rodent doing?" thought Mack with dread, "Is he going to make a scene because he was forced to wear a bow?" William rounded the corner of the front row and skidded to a stop right in front of Mack.

"Mack, there's a bit of an emergency!" gasped William, "Would you please come with me? It's urgent!" Mack glared at William, no shortage of suspicion in the Guardian's eyes.

"Alright," said Mack, slowing standing up, "Lead the way."

"Thanks, Mack!" said William with a smile as he scurried down the center aisle with Mack not far behind. Just as Mack walked through the opened back doors, he heard a gasp. The Guardian turned around fast to see Fina, adorned in her wedding attire. The two doormen quickly closed the sanctuary doors as the shocked bride walked towards Mack.

"You actually got Mack to walk me down the aisle…?" asked a surprised Fina with disbelief.

"Huh?" said Mack with a raised eyebrow as he looked down at William, "Alright… what is the meaning of this, William? If you had just told me that Fina wanted me to walk her down the aisle, I would have without hesitation."

"Mack, I can't ask this of you," said Fina solemnly, "You've already done so much for Artemis and me."

"And what's helping you once more?" asked a smiling William.

"I'm not crazy about surprises, especially from you, William," said Mack, chuckling warmly, his gentle gaze falling on Fina as William glared at the male Guardian, "Besides, as a Guardian of Gardev, it is my duty to serve others."

"So, you will walk me down the aisle then?" asked Fina with disbelief. Mack nodded his head in reply.

"Of course I will," replied Mack with a smile, "Anything for a friend of mine." Fina cried out with joy as she rushed up to Mack, wrapped her arms around the surprised Guardian and kissed him on his right check.

"Oh! Thank you, Mack! Thank you so much!" giggled Fina as she again kissed the rather stunned male Guardian, "This means so much to me! Thank you!"

"Um… Fina?" asked Mack nervously.

"Yes, Mack?" asked Fina, giggling with delight as she held Mack tightly, again kissing his right cheek.

"Maybe you should save your affection and joy for… Artemis?" asked Mack, blushing with embarrassment. Fina looked up at Mack: the Guardian's face was bright red.

"Oh, all right," said Fina, laughing to herself as she released Mack from her tight embrace, "I'm pretty sure Aura wouldn't be too pleased if she knew I was kissing you."

"Could be…" said Mack, shrugging his shoulders, laughing nervously, "I have heard on more than one occasion about how protective Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias are of their mates."

"Yeah," said Fina, blushing deeply and giggling as she stood at Mack's right side, "I'm sure Artemis would have fainted if he saw me holding and kissing you like that."

"Wouldn't have surprised me!" laughed Mack. Before long, the wedding ceremony was underway. For the last time that morning, William and Crystal made their way down the center aisle of the sanctuary: the happy flower girl tossing handfuls of white rose petals onto the floor as the Pikachu ring-bearer did his best to keep the twin golden wedding bands steady on the small, white pillow he carried in his arms. By now, Aura was wondering what had become of Mack. It had been well over ten minutes since he had left the sanctuary, following after William. Now, it seemed as though Mack was going to miss the wedding. Even Artemis was starting to get worried about the Guardian's absence.

"Where has Mack wandered off to?" thought a worried Artemis, "I can't imagine any reason why he would have to miss my wedding." Once William and Crystal were standing in their thoroughly-rehearsed places, the congregation again rose to their feet and faced the central back doors of the immense sanctuary. The guests didn't have to wait long for the bride to emerge as, within moments, the Gardevoir orchestra started to play the wedding march again and with no lack enthusiasm. Then, the back doors once again opened wide as gasps from the surprised guests filled the sanctuary, drowning out the pleasant music from the orchestra for only a moment. Aura looked back and smiled as Mack, his left arm linked around Fina's right arm, leisurely led the blushing young bride down the aisle.

"Well, well…" whispered Glacian to Artemis, chuckling warmly, "It would appear that Mack will not be late for your wedding after all." Fina could not possibly have been any happier as the male Guardian and dear friend slowly led her towards her imminent destiny. As for Mack, he would glance at Fina from time to time: having the bride at his side only made the Guardian think of the future. Of the day he might very well give away his own daughters in marriage to deserving young, male Gardevoirs. Mack and Fina came a stop just a matter of steps away from the elevated dais where Artemis was waiting. Just as Mack was about to tenderly hand Fina off to the waiting groom, the elated young bride wrapped her arms around Mack for one last tight embrace.

"Mack, I can never thank you enough," whispered Fina as tears of joy streamed down her face, "If you had not interceded on Artemis's behalf, he surely would have been executed, I would not be free from the curse and this day would never have come for Artemis and me. Thank you so much…" Mack smiled at Fina as he held her tightly. After a few moments, the Guardian, with great tenderness, lifted Fina's head so he could be face to face with her. With his left hand, he gently wiped away her tears.

"You may never be able to properly thank me," said Mack softly as the wedding march continued to play in the background, "And you will never have to." Fina giggled and quickly kissed Mack on his right cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Mack saw Aura, his wife. He expected her to be somewhat unnerved at being kissed by Fina, but instead, she was smiling and giggling at her nervous and blushing mate. Mack gazed at Fina and smiled in a friendly manner as he and the young bride broke their embrace.

"Make sure you save some of that affection for him, Fina," said Mack, laughing quietly as he pointed towards the waiting groom.

"Not a problem," said Fina with soft, fiendish laughter as Mack gently handed her off to Artemis, "Not a problem at all…" Just when it seemed like Artemis and Fina were about to join hands before King Glacian, the overjoyed bride leapt forward and playfully tackled her mate-to-be to the floor. The two lovers laughed with joy, bright smiles on their faces as they embraced one another. The congregation broke into laughter as well: even Glacian, Gloria and Simon were laughing up a storm at this sight. Mack smiled happily as he took his seat next to Aura. His beautiful mate giggled as she put her right arm around his shoulders and held Mack close to her side.

"So… you don't mind that Fina was hugging and kissing me, do you, Aura?" asked Mack with a nervous smile on his face. Aura merely grinned at her husband and replied with a sweet voice.

"I think it's very cute and so loving of you Mack to walk Fina down the aisle," said Aura with pride, "After all, her father died many years ago and would have had the honor of giving her away today. I would have been very sad on my wedding day if I had to journey down the aisle and towards the altar on my own."

"I was worried that you would be jealous," said Mack with relief, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Well, you are quite popular with the young ladies, aren't you?" said Aura, grinning as she leaned against Mack, "I know this: I have a handsome young Gardevoir at my side who will surely give me not just another day or night to remember, but will give me centuries of faithfulness and love."

"If you really did inherit all my powers and abilities, then we may be together forever," said Mack sweetly as he put his left arm around Aura's waist.

"Or at least until the end of time," said Aura with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my princess," said Mack, gently rubbing the left side of his wife's back.

"So, now that you have practiced giving away a young bride, do you think you'll be ready for the real thing one day?" asked Aura sweetly as she held Mack close and tightly.

"Well, assuming we have a daughter or two someday," chuckled Mack. Aura smiled and let out a blissful sigh.

"I hope we have at least two, beautiful little Ralts…" said Aura quietly, "At least two…"

"Speaking of being together until the end of time," interrupted Alexander with warm laughter, "This wedding may very well last until the end of time!" Even now, the elated bride and groom were still lying on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other in an inseparable embrace. Glacian smiled and hummed to himself as he walked alongside the two lovers. They both looked up at the Gardevoir king when he came alongside them.

"I do hate to ruin this delightful moment," said Glacian, laughing to himself, "But the traditional position for a wedding ceremony tends to be more vertical and a lot less horizontal." Artemis and Fina blushed deeply from embarrassment. The young lovers laughed quietly to themselves as they leisurely got off the floor and were soon standing up straight once again. As Glacian took his time walking back to the other side of the pulpit, Artemis and Fina joined hands while they stared deeply into each other's eyes. The immense din of laughter was soon replaced with revered silence as Glacian took his place at the pulpit just behind Fina and Artemis. Once again, Glacian reminded Artemis of the duties he was expected to fulfill as a member of the Olympus Royal Family: without hesitation, Artemis agreed. For the last time that morning, the thousands of Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs, Gallades, 12 Alakazams, one Pikachu, one Mewtwo and a single Kabutops bore witness to a wedding while Artemis and Fina exchanged their sacred vows and their golden rings. This wedding did stand out in one major manner as Artemis was the only male Gardevoir marrying into the royal family that day. As per royal tradition, before Glacian would pronounce Artemis and Fina as mates, the groom's wedding dress would have to be prepared for the wings he would receive the next morning. Therefore, the same wooden stool was brought before Artemis. Simon, being the best man once again, also carefully unclipped the golden clasp and chain which held Artemis's long cape over his shoulders. As the ornate white cape was whisked away, Artemis took a seat on the stool, waiting patiently and holding absolutely still as Fina tenderly and carefully cut a pair of slits into the upper back of the jewel-encrusted bodice. Before long, the golden dagger was put back into its protective sheath and quickly put away. Simon draped the heavy cape back over Artemis's shoulders, securing the golden clasp as a male Gardevoir in a shimmering black ball gown took away the stool. Now, Artemis and Fina joined hands before Glacian, the Gardevoir King pronouncing the two lovers, at last, as mates. Artemis didn't even wait for Glacian to say he could kiss his bride. He quickly wrapped his arms around Fina and kissed Fina with great passion. The two newlyweds blushed and closed their eyes, savoring their first kiss as thunderous applause and echoing cheers of celebration overtook the once-quiet sanctuary.

"Well!" said Glacian with laughter, "They sure did jump the gun, didn't they?" The congregation laughed at Glacian's remark while continuing to clap their hands and cheer for the newlywed prince and princess. Artemis and Fina soon broke their kiss and took one last long look into each other's eyes as they held hands and faced the cheering crowd.

"I now have the honor of presenting for the first time…!" declared Glacian with great joy, "…Prince Artemis and Princess Fina as husband and wife!" Once again, triumphant music erupted from the small orchestra as Artemis and Fina slowly made their way down the aisle towards the sanctuary's central entryway amid cheers and applause. They took their time, enjoying their first walk together as mates. Once the bride and groom had left the humungous room, Glacian again addressed the crowd.

"Just to remind everyone!" said Glacian happily, his voice booming out over the noisy crowd, "There will be one gigantic reception in Gardev to commemorate all of this morning's weddings after the marriage of Prince Ramirez to Angel!"

**-123-**

The time was now 9:00 AM in the grand marble city of Olympus. By now, the last of the wedding guests had given their best wishes to the six lovely brides and congratulated the half-dozen grooms before making their way out of the cathedral. By now, every resident in the hidden metropolis was looking forward to resting for at least the next two hours before heading to the village of Gardev to attend the last royal wedding of the day. Before long, only the royal family, Wallace, Jean, William and Crystal had lingered in the cavernous sanctuary. By now, even the Gardevoir and Kirlia orchestra had packed up their instruments and other equipment before moving on, knowing they were going to be called on again to play at not just Ramirez and Angel's wedding, but at a grand reception that could last well into the night. Glacian, still standing in the pulpit, stretched out his arms and majestic wings, letting out a loud yawn. The Gardevoir king smiled as he surveyed all the royal couples in his midst.

"Wow, what a morning!" said a tired, yet smiling Alexander, standing at Aurora's side.

"You said it, dad," said Anna happily as she unfurled her wings and flapped them vigorously a few times, right before folding them up behind her back.

"To be honest, I don't think we're ever going to experience a day like this again," said Enrique cheerfully, his left arm wrapped around Anna's waist.

"I, for one, don't ever want to have to hold this many weddings in one day ever again," said Glacian, yawning again as Gloria walked up to his side, "I'm getting too old for this." Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David said nothing. They merely held hands with their new wives, smiling and blushing while they looked over their lovely brides. Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer, Victoria and Elizabeth also had nothing to say: they smiled and blushed as well while getting to gaze upon their handsome mates. Artemis and Fina, on the other hand, had been looking forward to this day for so long and they couldn't help but pass the time by embracing and kissing each other with immense passion.

"Well, I do believe it is time we got going, Crystal," said Wallace in a friendly manner.

"That's right," said Jean with glee, "There is much we have to take care of this morning before the next wedding."

"Of course," said Crystal happily, "I'd rather we left before Gremlin gets here. There is much to do, indeed."

"You will be joining us for Ramirez and Angel's wedding, won't you?" asked Gloria.

"But of course," said a happy Wallace, "We wouldn't miss another royal wedding for anything."

"Let's go, Dad," said Crystal cheerfully. With that, the Gallade, female Gardevoir and female Kirlia started to make their way down the center aisle and towards the twin doors and the back of the sanctuary. Jean looked over her right shoulder, smiling as she spoke to the royal family.

"See you all again, soon!" said Jean with joy. No sooner had the parents and daughter left the room and closed the back doors in their wake, when a huge cloud of black smoke suddenly engulfed the front of the massive sanctuary. With the exception of Artemis and Fina, the royal family members couldn't help but cough and close their eyes, wondering where the foul smoke cloud had suddenly come from. Artemis and Fina were absolutely oblivious as to what was going on around them and continued to kiss, their eyes closed tight with big smiles on their faces. Soon, loud and maniacal laughter echoed in the sanctuary from within the dark cloud.

"Well, well!" cackled the familiar voice as the smoke started to dissipate, "Looks like I managed to get here just in time!" Simon narrowed his eyes on a small, dark silhouette that faded into view as the smoke continued to disappear.

"Confound it all, Gremlin!" thundered Simon angrily, "How many times I have told you not to teleport indoors?"

"313 times in all," cackled Gremlin, grinning at the perturbed Kabutops. The smoke was now cleared and every winged Gardevoir in the sanctuary was now glaring at the very rude purple ghost.

"And yet you have never heeded those orders once since I've known you!" snarled Simon.

"Calm down, Simon," said Glacian with a gentle voice, "I'm sure Gremlin meant no harm."

"To be honest, I had intended to teleport into the back rows of the sanctuary," said Gremlin sheepishly, "Sorry about that… I've never set foot into this building before and had to take a guess at where I should teleport into this place."

"That's what I figured," said Sakura as she took in several deep breaths of clean air.

"So, what brings you here, Gremlin?" asked Glacian with curiosity, "No one has seen in you the city all morning."

"Ah! That's because I I've been very busy this morning," said Gremlin with a friendly smile, turning about so he could face the six groups of newlyweds, "Congratulations and best wishes to all of you." Eric nodded his head.

"Thank you very much, Gremlin," said Eric happily.

"Yes, thank you!" giggled Ariel with delight. The other couples happily thanked Gremlin for his well-wishing.

"Now then!" said Gremlin excitedly as he reached behind his back and seemed to pull a thick stack of white envelopes from out of nowhere, "I need to give these to you right away!" Gremlin quickly passed out the envelopes to all the members of the royal family, William and Simon. Artemis and Fina didn't even break their kiss when they received their envelope from Gremlin. Artemis simply reached out with his right hand and lightly grabbed the paper envelope from Gremlin as he walked by.

"What have we here?" asked Mack as he opened the envelope and pulled out a slip of light purple paper with a blue edge, and fancy writing on it, "Ah! A wedding invitation!"

"I was wondering when I would get one of these," said Simon with an appreciative nod, "Thank you Gremlin."

"You're getting married after all, huh? Congratulations!" said Anna as she and Enrique started to read their invitation.

"That's right!" cackled Gremlin, "You can all open your envelopes now. All the information about the wedding is written on your invitation. I've got to get going now and don't any of you be late!" With that Gremlin, vanished from the sanctuary, this time in a much smaller cloud of black smoke. Mack quickly read through his invitation. Soon, his excited smile was replaced with a very broad frown.

"You guys are not going to believe this…" said Mack with dread, "Gremlin's wedding starts in less than an hour."

"I've been 'Invited' to be the ring-bearer?" asked a perplexed William, "What's with that?" Simon let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, I've been 'Invited' to be the best man at Gremlin and Crystal's wedding…" grumbled Simon, "Well, I already agreed to be his best man, but I should have known that conniving little trickster would pull off something like this. Letting us know of his wedding with less than an hour to spare. Give me a break!"

"You think you have it bad?" laughed Glacian nervously, "I've been… 'Invited' to lead the wedding!"

"That makes… seven weddings in one day, doesn't it, dear?" asked Gloria with disbelief.

"It says here that the party is being held in a small chapel on the other side of Olympus," said Alexander, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess that means we better get on over there."

"That goes double for William and me!" said Simon, trying his best not to panic or lose his temper, "So help me, I'm going to have that little monster's head for this! Come on!" With a weak telekinetic grip, Simon grabbed onto William's right paw, lifted him off the ground and took off running down the aisle with the stunned Pikachu floating in tow.

"Hey! Put me down!" complained William as he was whisked through the open doors and out of the sanctuary.

"I think the rest of us had better hit the bricks, too," cautioned Alexander, "Even if we fly, it's going to take at least 15 minutes to get to the other side of Olympus."

"I agree, Alexander," said Glacian with a nod, "Let's get going." With that, Glacian, Alexander, Enrique, Fredrick, Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre and David quickly led their wives out of the sanctuary with Ramirez not far behind. The twelve Alakazams glanced at each other nervously for only a moment before taking off and running down the aisle behind the other royal Gardevoirs. Sure enough, Artemis and Fina were still deeply in love and were in no mood to panic. Therefore, Artemis took his blushing bride up in his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the sanctuary and ready to carry Fina all the way to the chapel. Mack; however, felt like being more spontaneous. Aura's back was turned towards Mack as she watched, giggling as Artemis carried his bride down the aisle. The timing was perfect: Mack unfurled his wings, flapped then vigorously and leapt into the air. Aura gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her: one arm behind her upper back and another under the back of her knees. Aura giggled happily, blushing as, with one quick motion, Mack swept her right off her feet and started to glide down the aisle with his delighted mate in his arms. Aura leaned against Mack's satin and bejeweled chest as she and Mack flew over Artemis and Fina, just barely flying over the newlywed couple by a matter of inches. Unfazed, Artemis and Fina continued their slow walk down the aisle, on their way out of the cathedral. Aura was enjoying the unexpected ride, but when Mack took a look at the narrow doorway just ahead, he was starting to think flying out of the sanctuary was probably a bad idea. Desperate to avoid clipping his wings in the doorframe; Mack quickly folded his wings close to his body, just enough to slip through the doorframe. He unfurled his wings again, flapping them hard and fast to stay in the air and avoid a bad case of rug burn from the red carpet below. Soon, Mack's eyes fell on the procession of Princes, Princesses, a king and his Gardevoir queen as they rushed down the hallway with great haste.

"Heads up!" shouted Mack frantically and as loud as he could down the hallway. In an instant, the group of Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo dropped flat onto the floor, only looking up to see the Guardians of Gardev fly overhead, only missing a collision by a matter of inches. Mack yelled again with fright, folding his wings close to his body again to fly through another doorway that he never would have been able to fit through with his wings unfurled. As soon as he was clear of the cathedral, Mack flapped his wings again, soaring up above the marble city. Aura smiled; gazing at Mack's face as the male Guardian struggled to catch his breath and tried to calm down.

"Mack, did you forget what Glacian once told us?" asked Aura, grinning at her exasperated husband.

"Please elaborate," said Mack, his breathing returning to normal as he and Aura glided leisurely above Olympus.

"Glacian made it very clear that we should never try flying anywhere that is too constrained, such as underground in a cave or a cavern," said Aura sweetly as she brought her face close to Mack's, "Or inside the narrow confines of a building."

"I'm in no position to argue with Glacian," said Mack, laughing nervously, "I thought we were going to crash for sure."

"Mack, my love, you had better believe that if we had crashed…" whispered Aura in a mischievous manner, "You would have had one very angry wife on your hands."

"Don't I know it…" said Mack sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Aura…" Aura leaned forward and quickly kissed her mate right on his lips: that was all Mack needed to know he had been forgiven. The Guardians still had a ways to go to get to the chapel on time. Still, Aura was enjoying tranquility above the grand Gardevoir city. The tender rush of the wind, the soft rustling of her and Mack's dresses flowing in the breeze and the gentle clinking of Aura's sparkling jewelry clinking together were the only sounds the Guardians could hear as they flew onward. After all, knowing how Gremlin liked to pull pranks plus the two upcoming weddings and one monumental reception, Mack and Aura knew this could very well be the last instance of peace and quiet they would get to share together: at least until the very end of this long and joyful day.


	21. Section 21

**-124-**

Crystal had a blissful smile on her face as she stood behind a dressing screen. With the utmost of care, she unzipped her fluffy pink dress and slowly pulled her arms out of the soft sleeves. She took her time, savoring the last moments before she would get to don her own wedding attire. Meanwhile, her mother, Jean, was getting Crystal's jewelry laid out on a small vanity in the room, making sure nothing was missing from the ensemble.

"What a day!" giggled Jean with glee, "Not only did I get to see six royal weddings this morning, but now, I'm going to see two of my daughters get married as well!"

"That's right," said Crystal happily as she draped her fluffy pink dress over the top of the dressing screen, "My older sister is getting married this afternoon."

"This is almost more than I can bear…" said Jean with a blissful sigh, "After today, Lucca is going to be mine and Wallace's last unmarried daughter. Still, she seems to have no interest whatsoever in finding a mate. Well, not just yet anyway."

"Well, I'm ready for my wedding dress," giggled Crystal with immense anticipation, "Has it arrived yet?" There was a loud knock on the door behind Jean.

"Perfect timing," said Jean with a smile, "Time is of the essence this morning with almost no leeway for delays." Jean opened the door to find an off-colored female Kirlia at the door. She was carrying a wooden box in her arms that was 2 feet wide and 2 feet tall. She was wearing ballet attire, complete with a red sash tied around her waist and a sparkling tiara in her light-blue hair.

"Good morning, Ella," said a cheerful Jean, pointing at the box in the young ballerina's arms, "Is this Crystal's wedding dress?" Ella nodded as she stepped into the room and set the rather heavy box down in the middle of the room.

"Angel insisted on making a few last-minute adjustments to this dress," said Ella, wiping some sweat off her brow, "She claimed it wasn't quite lovely enough for her little sister." Crystal smiled while Jean laughed.

"So I see," said Jean with warm laughter as her gaze fell upon Ella, "Speaking of dresses: is there a reason why you're wearing your ballet attire today? …If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, my ballet attire is the nicest outfit I have," said Ella, shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not quite old enough to date, so I don't have a lavish ball gown to my name yet."

"I was just curious," said Jean with a friendly smile, "You look very adorable in it."

"Thank you," said a happy Ella, turning her attention to the dressing screen, "Good morning, Crystal."

"Good morning, Ella," giggled Crystal, "Are you and Josh going to stay for the wedding?"

"Of course we will!" laughed Ella, "We'll be sitting a few rows behind the royal family."

"Either way, we can't afford any more delays," said Jean as she glanced at a nearby clock, "The ceremony is going to start in about 45 minutes and we can't be late." Jean knelt down and started to remove the lid from the wooden crate.

"Ooh! Can I see Crystal's wedding dress, too?" asked Ella eagerly. Jean smiled at the young Kirlia.

"You haven't seen it yet, have you?" asked a curious Jean.

"Nope!" replied Ella, "Angel wouldn't let me into her office until the dress was finished and in this box."

"Then I think we're all in for a treat," said Jean with a grin. She lifted off the wooden cover and handed it to Ella, who walked over to lean the plank against the nearest wall.

"Wow!" said a delighted Jean, "Angel never ceases to amaze me!" Crystal's patience was starting to run thin as she heard the soft rustling of petticoats while Jean tenderly lifted the sparkling white dress from the box.

"Good night!" exclaimed Ella with shock, "I want a dress just like that when I get married!"

"Could I please have my dress now?" asked Crystal, trying her best to be polite, patient and not shout, "I'm standing here behind this dressing screen in my wedding underwear and am starting to get pretty cold." Jean laughed nervously to herself as she walked up to the dressing screen. Jean then tenderly handed Crystal the soft white dress. Ella almost jumped when she heard Crystal's cries of great delight.

"I must be the luckiest Kirlia in the world!" laughed Crystal as she wrapped her arms around her wedding dress, cuddling with it, "Angel is such a wonderful sister!" The small wedding dress was everything Crystal had hoped for and so much more. Like any bride's dress, it had long sleeves, a very full skirt, layers upon layers of tulle petticoats underneath the skirt, a large white bow on the back of the dress's waist and almost every inch of the dress was covered with decorative embroidery. The dress shimmered and sparkled brightly in the light and had white laces that would be threaded through golden loops on the back of the bodice. This was all topped off with a stand-up collar, decorated with embroidered designs, which possessed a pair a diamond buttons to secure the back of the collar. Still, of all these things, there was one major fact about this dress that Crystal was absolutely overjoyed to see: all the embroidery on the wedding dress was accented with hundreds of small diamonds. It was very rare for a bride's dress to be covered with gemstones such as this. Only a member of the royal family of Olympus or a bride of high status could ever hope for a wedding dress as grand as this.

"I can't believe it!" said an ecstatic Crystal, "Oh! I can't wait until Gremlin sees me in this marvelous dress!"

"Jean?" whispered Ella very quietly to Crystal's mother while the hopeful bride-to-be gently set her wedding dress on the floor and stepped into it, "If you don't mind me asking, why does Crystal get to have such a beautiful wedding dress? I can't remember the last time I've ever seen a Kirlia or even a Gardevoir with such splendid attire for her wedding day." Jean knelt down next to Ella, smiled in a friendly manner and spoke to the curious Kirlia with a gentle voice.

"You know the tradition," said Jean tenderly, "Only members of the royal family or a bride of high status can ever have jewels on their wedding dresses. Crystal gets to have diamonds all over her wedding dress because, first, she is a ballet instructor and that commands great respect. Second, she is the daughter of a member of the Elite Guard. In fact, Wallace is the captain of the guard here in Olympus. Because of these reasons, Crystal is considered to be of high status."

"Ah. I see…" said Ella with disappointment. Crystal was giggling happily as she pulled the soft dress onto her body.

"Now don't you worry," said Jean with bright smile on her face as she gently placed her right hand on Ella's right cheek, "You are also a ballet instructor; therefore, when your big day comes, you can also expect to have a wonderful wedding dress, too, just like Crystal."

"Maybe if I ask Angel, she will make my wedding dress for me?" asked Ella with renewed enthusiasm.

"I don't see why not," said Jean cheerfully, "Angel is the finest seamstress in Olympus and I can always put in a good word for you. After all, if there's anything Angel enjoys, it's a challenge." Crystal took her sweet time putting on her wedding dress. She slid her arms into the soft sleeves, savoring the moment for her last minutes as a single Kirlia were now at hand.

"Do you have the dress on, now?" asked Jean with joy.

"Yep!" was Crystal's happy reply as she stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Both Jean and Ella whistled with amazement when they laid eyes on the young bride.

"Fabulous!" said Ella with joy.

"Just look you," said Jean, wiping away a single tear of joy, "My dear little girl is now a beautiful bride." Crystal stepped up to a nearby mirror to admire herself in her new wedding dress. Meanwhile, Jean walked up behind Crystal, knelt down and tenderly laced up the bride's dress.

"It's a dream come true, isn't it?" asked a smiling Jean.

"Feels like a dream, too!" giggled Crystal happily, "It's so soft and fluffy." Jean laughed warmly as she finished lacing up the bodice, tied off the white laces into a bow and secured the twin buttons on the back of Crystal's white, embroidered collar.

"I remember the first time I got to see and put on my wedding dress," said Jean with a blissful sigh, standing up and admiring her own sparkling wedding dress, jewelry and her flowing lace veil, "I don't think I'll ever forget that day…"

"I think Gremlin's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you, Crystal!" giggled Ella in a mischievous manner. Jean only smiled as she knelt behind her daughter again and gently tied Crystal's red sash around her waist.

"I don't think so!" laughed Crystal, "He is a Ghost-Type Pokémon, after all. I'm pretty sure we're going to have a few happy centuries together at the very least."

"I know you will," said Jean happily as she stood up, walked up to the vanity and motioned for her daughter to take a seat in front of the chest and mirror, "Are you ready for the rest of your ensemble?" Crystal was delighted as her mother pointed out several pieces of golden jewelry on the vanity's counter, all of them studded with diamonds. A pair of bracelets, two anklets and a set of earrings and a sparkling tiara made up the traditional assortment. A pair of white satin slippers was on the floor in front of the fine piece of furniture. Crystal was giggling with joy as she eagerly walked up to and then sat down on a wooden stool in front of the vanity. While Jean carefully pulled the large veil from the bottom of the wooden chest, Crystal was smiling and blushing as she put her back towards her mother and Ella, held up the front of her skirt with one hand and slid a lace garter up her right leg and onto her thigh with the other.

"Just wait until you see yourself after I've gotten you all dolled up," said Jean, chuckling warmly as Crystal lowered her skirt, smiling happily. Jean knelt before Crystal, picked up the pair of soft white slippers and then gently slid them onto Crystal's feet. The young bride was smiling, her thoughts dwelling on Gremlin. She couldn't help but wonder what he was up to and what he would wear for their wedding. While Jean was enjoying every moment of preparing her daughter for her upcoming marriage, on the opposite side of the chapel in another room stood Simon. There was a look of dread on the Kabutops's face as he stood alone in the room, waiting for Gremlin's arrival. Simon could only imagine what Gremlin may have been plotting. Just then, the door on Simon's left swung open, revealing the grinning ghost. He whistled a nameless tune as he marched into the room and turned his gaze upon Simon. Gremlin said not a word as he adjusted the red sash that was tied around his waist.

"Aren't you running a bit late?" asked an irritated Simon, crossing his claws in front of his chest in an impatient manner. Gremlin's only reply was a friendly smile and to Simon, this could only mean that something horrible was about to happen.

"There's no rush," said Gremlin nonchalantly, "The wedding doesn't begin for another 25 minutes."

"Very well," said Simon as he took a few steps towards the door and looked down upon the smiling, dark-purple Pokémon, "But I must wonder, what do you intend to wear to your wedding?" Gremlin merely shrugged his shoulders, not speaking a word.

"You must not take something as important as that so lightly," cautioned Simon as he leaned against the wall on the left side of the door, "Now, I may be able to help you with some suitable attire. I have a small tuxedo in storage that just might…" But, before Simon could finish his sentence, the door flew open with incredible force. The old Kabutops had no time to react as the door collided with him, his face smashing clear through the hard wood as if it was tissue paper. Jagged splinters and sawdust fell onto the floor as a male Kirlia walked into the room, carrying a wooden crate in his arms.

"Good timing!" said Gremlin happily as the Kirlia gently set the 2 foot by 2 foot wooden cube onto the floor before Gremlin.

"Everything's here, just like you asked for," said the Kirlia with pride, "I was afraid I was going to be late."

"Late for what?" grumbled Simon as he stood pinned up against the wall with his face peaking through the fresh hole in the door, "May I add, you are rather strong for a Kirlia." The Kirlia looked at the ruined door and gasped.

"Oh, dear!" said the Kirlia with fright, "I'm so sorry!"

"Well, no real harm done," said Simon with a heavy sigh as he pulled his face loose from the door and stepped towards Gremlin and the Kirlia, "Still, how did you get so strong?"

"Well…" said the Kirlia with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand nervously, "I was training to be an Elite Guard, but I… but… I didn't make the cut…"

"Is that so?" said a baffled Simon, "But why didn't you make the grade? You seem powerful enough."

"Powerful, yes," said the Kirlia, his face a bright hue of red, "But I'm rather… well… I'm also very clumsy…"

"So I see," said Simon with a nod of his head.

"Yeah…" said the Kirlia with a nervous smile, "You wouldn't believe the mess I left behind in the main training hall right before I was expelled." Simon looked the young Kirlia over.

"I sense I would rather not find out what happened," said Simon. The Kirlia nodded his head in reply.

"Well, either way, I do believe it is time for me to get dressed," said Gremlin happily as he grabbed the wooden cover from the small crate, heaved the lid into the far left corner of the room. Gremlin then removed his red sash and flung in into the opposite back corner of the room before reaching into the blackness of the crate. Simon held his head low in shame as Gremlin pulled a pile of pink fluff out of the crate.

"What the?" said the Kirlia with disbelief.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" murmured Simon with disgust as Gremlin burst out laughing.

"What?" cackled Gremlin with delight, "You really think I was going to wear this to my wedding? Oh, please! Besides, this dress was clearly made for a Pikachu."

"I guess that's good news," said Simon with relief as Gremlin tossed the fluffy pink dress into the back corner on top of the crate's lopsided lid.

"Because I'm really going to wear this!" said Gremlin as he again reached into the inky blackness of the open crate. Simon braced himself, fearing the worst while the Kirlia looked on with curiosity, wondering what would emerge from the crate.

"At last! I have my very…! Own…!" said Gremlin with triumph as he started to pull on an unseen object, "Wedding dress!" Simon fell flat on his back when Gremlin yanked a white wedding dress from the crate, holding the garment out at an arm's length.

"Cool!" said the Kirlia with amazement, "Gremlin, you're gonna look so great in that dress!"

"Aint it the truth!" laughed Gremlin as he admired his wedding attire, "I bet you can't guess who made this pretty little thing for me, can you?"

"…Angel…" was a depressed Simon's reply. As per tradition for a groom in Olympus, the dress had a very full skirt, many layers of tulle petticoats under the skirt for volume and lift, long sleeves and a stand-up collar. However, there were two major differences that made Gremlin's wedding dress different from normal Kirlia wedding attire. First, the back of the bodice was closed with laces, threaded through golden loops with a pair of diamond buttons to secure the back of the collar. Second, the embroidery was truly made to suit Gremlin's tastes. Instead of delightful and beautiful patterns all over the sleeves, bodice and skirt sewn in white thread, the dress was covered with black embroidery that gave the appearance that the dress was covered and wrapped up with dark bramble. A tiny, glittering diamond accented each and every one of the hundreds of small thorns. The dress's white fabric shimmered in the light while the… decorative bramble embroidery sparkled with bright luster.

"I must send Angel a 'Thank You' card and a nice gift at the very least for this!" cackled Gremlin.

"Man, you're gonna look downright awesome in that!" said the Kirlia with glee, "I may have to get a dress just like it for my own wedding one of these days."

"Not likely," said Gremlin, "As a ballet instructor, I am entitled to wedding attire that is more splendid than the norm." The Kirlia seemed to be greatly disappointed.

"Well," said Gremlin cheerfully, "If you don't give up and manage to complete your Elite Guard training, I'm sure you will be allowed to have a dress just like this for your big day."

"You really think so?" said the Kirlia with renewed hope.

"Well, either that or you're going to have to take up ballet and at least attain the level of Master," suggested Gremlin.

"Think I could join your class?" asked the hopeful Kirlia.

"Maybe later on," said Gremlin in a reassuring tone, "After all, I still have to get my teaching schedule in order plus I'm going to have a wife to look after."

"Please tell me you're not actually going to wear that… thing to your wedding… please?" begged Simon weakly, still laying on his back. Gremlin walked up to Simon and bent over so he was face to face with the despairing Kabutops.

"To deviate from the traditions of this land would be most dishonorable," said Gremlin with a fiendish grin, "And as the best man, it is your job to tend to me before the ceremony. You have to help me put on my attire."

"Absolutely not!" thundered Simon angrily as he jumped to his feet and glared down at Gremlin, "I'll be waiting for you in the sanctuary and praying that God will give you a moment of sanity, just this once!"

"Come on! Give him a break!" said the Kirlia forcefully, "He IS marrying a Kirlia and you know she's going to enjoy seeing him in his full wedding splendor!"

"Then YOU help him!" demanded Simon, "I'm not going to lay my claws on that wedding dress… EVER!"

"Thanks for volunteering," said Gremlin happily as he faced the surprised Kirlia, "I am delighted and honored to adhere to the customs of your society."

"I'll be in the sanctuary," said Simon calmly, wiping some sweat off his brow, "And I hope you'll please forgive me, Gremlin. It's not my place to decide what you do with your life anymore."

"You mean…?" asked Gremlin with shock, "I'm…?"

"Free, yes," said Simon, "I knew this day was coming. We've traveled together for so many years, but I've known that your path was going to be different from mine ever since the day you introduced me to Crystal."

"So… you also don't mind if I wear the traditional wedding attire of the Gardevoirs and Kirlias?" asked Gremlin with a smile. Simon let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't like it, but I guess that so long as you don't torment me about it, all will be fine," said Simon reluctantly, "Now, you'd best get ready. I'll be waiting for you in the sanctuary."

"Thank you, Simon!" said Gremlin happily.

"Congratulations to you, my friend," said Simon, flashing Gremlin a friendly smile as he left the room and started walking down the hallway and out of sight.

"So…" said the Kirlia as he closed the wrecked door behind Simon, "How can I help you get ready, Gremlin?"

"You can help by simply taking this to the bride," said Gremlin as he reached behind his back and produced a small, purple jewelry box from seemingly out of nowhere and quickly handed it to the Kirlia, "That is all I need for you to do. Believe me, it's very important."

"Don't you need help with your wedding dress?" asked the confused Kirlia. Gremlin laughed in reply as he tossed the dress into the air. It floated in mid air as Gremlin did a mighty leap, touched the ceiling with his hands and landed right into the bodice of the dress, his arms sliding into the long sleeves with ease. As he fell towards the ground, Gremlin spun about in the air so his back would be towards the awestruck Kirlia when he landed. Gremlin landed, kneeling on one knee while the white laces seemed to take on a life of their own, stringing themselves through the golden loops, tightening up the bodice and then tied themselves off in a bow. The Kirlia watched with amazement as an unseen force then secured the twin buttons on the back of the collar. Gremlin spun around to face the astonished Kirlia, his skirt lifting up enough to uncover his ankles as a pair of white slippers phased through the floor and slid onto his feet. Gremlin grinned while his skirt dropped back to the floor as his red sash flew from the back corner of the room, wrapped itself around the Sableye's waist and then tied itself off in a knot at Gremlin's right side. Gremlin bowed towards the Kirlia as he clapped his hands together in applause.

"That was amazing!" said the pleasantly-surprised Kirlia, "How did you do that?"

"That's my secret," whispered Gremlin with a grin, "Now I'm off to the sanctuary to wait for my bride. In the meantime, make sure Crystal gets that jewelry box I gave you."

"You got it!" said the Kirlia as he quickly saluted Gremlin threw open the battered door and went running down the hallway towards the bride's changing room.

"And drop by George and Joyce's ballet studio in three weeks!" yelled Gremlin down the hallway, "I should be able to start teaching you how to dance by then!" Wallace was standing further down the corridor. He paused and looked down the hallway at Gremlin, wondering why the Sableye was yelling.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Wallace with concern as he walked up to Gremlin.

"Nope," said Gremlin with a smile, "Nothing wrong here." Wallace's eyes soon fell on the broken door.

"And what did this?" demanded Wallace, "Was it Simon?"

"Nope!" replied Gremlin, "Just a very strong and klutzy Kirlia. Maybe you've met him before?"

"Ah. There is only one Kirlia I can think of who could have done this," remarked Wallace, "Why, just last week the other guards and I had to expel him when he lost control of his psychic powers and as a result, he ended up tearing up the entire training room floor."

"Really?" said an astonished Gremlin.

"Yes," answered Wallace with a heavy sigh, "It's a miracle that no one was hurt. It may take a month, maybe more until the training hall is repaired and ready for use again." Pictures floated in Gremlin's mind of the small ballet studio collapsing into a pile of wood and white marble or even being lifted off its foundation and thrown clear out of Olympus and down the steep slopes of Mt. Ivory. Standing in the middle of this devastation was a lone male Kirlia.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited him to my ballet class after all…" said Gremlin with mounting fear.

"You might be right…" remarked Wallace with a nod.

**-125-**

Crystal stared at herself in a mirror, her eyes were opened wide and her jaw hanging slack from shock. Jean was smiling and wiping tears of joy from her face as she gazed at her Kirlia daughter, now standing as a beautiful young bride in her full wedding splendor. Ella giggled happily.

"Oh! Crystal! You look so lovely!" said Ella with glee. Crystal continued to admire herself in the mirror, utterly amazed at her beauty. Between her sparkling wedding dress, the gold jewelry shining with bright luster, glimmering diamond tiara and a floor-length lace veil covered with decorative patterns, the young bride couldn't help but be amazed at how she looked. With the big moment approaching, Crystal was really starting to get nervous about what lay ahead. Jean let out a blissful sigh as she knelt alongside her awe-struck daughter.

"Just look at you now," giggled Jean with immense happiness, "You look as wonderful as any princess on her wedding day."

"You really think so?" asked Crystal with a nervous smile on her face. Jean nodded her head excitedly.

"But of course," said Jean tenderly, sensing her daughter's uneasiness, "Is something bothering you, my little princess?"

"Maybe I'm just getting cold feet," said Crystal, shrugging her shoulders, "I wonder if I am really ready for this."

"You are old enough," said Jean softly, "Are you afraid that Gremlin may not be who you think he is?"

"Maybe…" said Crystal with a sigh of despair, "I mean… I may live to be over 300 years old, but Gremlin's kind are rumored to live forever. I wouldn't want him to be heartbroken until the end of time after I pass on."

"I see," said Jean as she tenderly picked up her worried daughter and took a seat on the vanity's stool while Crystal sat in her lap, "I understand how you feel."

"Not just that, but what happens if I evolve into a Gardevoir?" asked Crystal fearfully, "Then I'll be too big for Gremlin!"

"Hmmm… I hadn't thought of that…" said Jean, who also was now starting to get worried, "Surely Wallace had such things in mind when he gave Gremlin permission to marry you." Crystal wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Mom, I'm scared!" said Crystal, tears streaming down her face, "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this…" Jean smiled as she tenderly embraced her sad daughter.

"Now, now…" said Jean sweetly as she reached behind Crystal's soft veil and gently stroked her daughter's back, "I'm sure Gremlin is well aware of your fears. I also know that he really loves you, my dear. It's okay, Crystal… it's okay…" Jean placed her right hand under Crystal's chin and gently lifted up the despairing bride's head to see her daughter face to face.

"I don't want to hurt Gremlin, Mom…" said Crystal with grief, "I really don't want to break his heart…"

"You don't have to be afraid," said Jean lovingly, "I do not believe for one moment that Gremlin would ever leave or abandon you. His love for you is very strong indeed."

"Maybe…" said Crystal, "But maybe… maybe we should call off the wedding anyway… I don't think this is a good idea…" Just then, a male Kirlia, the same one who Gremlin had entrusted with a small package, gently knocked on the door.

"May I please come in?" asked the Kirlia.

"He can come in," said Jean to Ella.

"Very well," replied Ella as she walked up to the door and opened it up for the other Kirlia.

"Did I get here at a bad time?" asked the Kirlia nervously when he laid his eyes on the grieving bride, sitting on her mother's lap. Jean slowly swiveled her head back and forth a few times.

"No, you're just fine," said Jean, "What do you have there?" Jean pointed at the jewelry box in the Kirlia's hands.

"Oh!" said the Kirlia as he walked up to Jean and held out the small, purple box, "Gremlin wanted me to get this to Crystal. He said it was very important." Jean nodded her head, smiling as she continued to console her daughter.

"Maybe you got here just in time," said Jean as she looked down at Crystal, "Crystal? Did you hear? Gremlin sent a present for you." Crystal took a deep breath and turned around to face the Kirlia. She reached out with her right hand and gently plucked the small box from the Kirlia's open hands. Slowly and carefully, Crystal pried open the small box, wondering what was inside. The young bride gasped and quickly wiped her eyes dry with her left sleeve when she saw something sparkled from within the soft, purple box. She quickly opened the lid all the way: everyone in the room looked on with awe as a magnificent diamond pendant was revealed. A huge 10-Karat diamond, cut to perfection, was set in smooth gold with a golden chain.

"Just look at that!" said Ella with amazement.

"How beautiful," said Jean sweetly, "I wonder where Gremlin managed to get something like this?" Crystal picked up the pendant and held it in her left hand. It was then when she noticed a piece of folded paper, lying underneath where the pendant had rested. She handed the glistening diamond pendant to her mother, picked up the piece of paper from the bottom of the box and hastily unfolded it. Crystal read the message out loud.

"Dear Crystal, my lovely bride to be," said Crystal as her eyes again misted over, "I hope this little package has gotten to you well before our big moment comes. I want you to know that I am looking forward to having you by my side and am just as eager to be there for you whenever you need or want me. Please don't cry and please don't be afraid, my dear.

I want you to accept the pendant I've enclosed in this package. In case you haven't figured it out just yet, this is no ordinary pendant. I commissioned Prince Cecil to kindly cut this lovely jewel just for you… and behind the diamond, sandwiched between the glimmering crystal and fine gold backing, lies another little surprise, one that you may not be able to see: a shard from an Everstone. This way, not only do you have a wonderful piece of jewelry to wear all the time, but you will always be a Kirlia. In fact, with a little help from an alchemist, the pendant is also completely indestructible.

However, I must warn you, for the pendant is also enchanted with a little of my own power. Once you put it on, you will never again be able to remove it from around your neck. Once you put it over your head and around your neck, you will never be able to pull it up any further than your chin as an unseen force will keep it in place, always.

I knew you would be worried about the chance of becoming a Gardevoir one day, so I did my best to address your fears. With this pendant, you will always be a Kirlia and, after we make our vows, I have a few other little gifts that should not only confirm my unshakable love for you, but should also take care of any other worries you may have.

Crystal, I love you and I promise that not only will this day be one you will always remember; but that every day from now on will be one you will never want to forget. If you truly do not desire to be my wife, then place the pendant and note back in the box. I will be more than happy to cancel the wedding if you really do not wish to marry me.

If not, then I look forward to seeing you, my lovely dancing bride, in the sanctuary.

With Love,

Gremlin." Crystal smiled as she dried her tears. Her worries were finally laid to rest.

"How romantic…" said a delighted Ella.

"Yes, indeed," said Jean happily. Crystal looked up at her mother with a bright smile on her face.

"Would you please help me put on the pendant?" asked Crystal cheerfully. Jean nodded and reached for the top of Crystal's head, wrapping her fingers gently around her daughter's tiara. Then, with great care, Jean pulled the tiara and its attached veil from her daughter's soft blue hair. Crystal took a deep breath as she took the sparkling pendant and encircled her head with its chain. Slowly, she brought the pendant and its chain down her head and let the beautiful piece of jewelry lay to rest around her neck. Crystal smiled as she grabbed the golden chain and tried to force the pendant above her chin: sure enough, an invisible and strong force kept the piece of jewelry in place.

"Well," said Jean as she gently placed Crystal's tiara and veil back into her hair, "Look's like you and the pendant are inseparable now." Crystal smiled, her thoughts dwelling on Gremlin as she clutched onto the pendant's large diamond.

"Just like Gremlin and I shall soon be," said Crystal, her hope and joy renewed, "Forever!" Crystal turned around to face Jean. The proud mother smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Crystal on her forehead.

"Are you ready now?" asked Jean sweetly.

"Yes I am!" said Crystal with elation as she wrapped her arms around her mother once again. A single tear streamed down Jean's face as she held her daughter for what would be the last time.

"Then I'll be on my way to the sanctuary," said Jean with delight, kissing Crystal on her forehead one final time, "Wallace will come for you when the time comes."

"Okay, Mom," said Crystal happily as she hugged her mother one last time. Jean smiled blissfully while she helped Crystal get down from her lap and back on the floor. Crystal shook her skirt a few times to even out the fluffy petticoats.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Jean as she walked hurriedly to a table on the other side of the room, "You're going to need your bouquet!" Jean carefully pulled away the white, damp cloths that covered Crystal's fresh cut flowers.

"Ooh! Blue roses!" said Crystal excitedly, "My favorite!" Jean walked back to her daughter and handed Crystal the bouquet of flowers, wrapped in a piece of rolled-up white paper.

"There you go," said Jean, standing back and admiring her daughter, "Now you're all set."

"We better get going!" said a worried Ella when she took a glance at a small clock in the room, "The ceremony is going to begin in a little less than 15 minutes!"

"Plenty of time," said Jean as she again knelt before Crystal and embraced the happy bride one last time, "I'll see you in the sanctuary, my dear little princess bride."

"Thank you so, much, mother," said Crystal happily, "I love you…" Jean hugged Crystal tightly and then released the young bride from her embrace and stood up.

"I love you, too," said Jean with a bright smile, "Ella, we should get going now."

"Right," said Ella with excitement as she followed Jean out of the room. Jean peaked into the room, smiling as she took one last look at her daughter before closing the door.

"Wait!" said Crystal. Jean quickly opened the door back up.

"What is it?" asked a startled Jean.

"Who's going to be my flower girl?" asked Crystal, "I don't remember picking anyone for the job."

"Don't you worry," said Jean with a smile, "Your sister is going to be the flower girl."

"Really?" said Crystal with curiosity, "Which one?"

"That…" said Jean with a sweet voice, "Will be a surprise."

**-126-**

Simon was waiting patiently in the chapel's sanctuary. Compared to the grand Olympus cathedral, this room was downright tiny. By now, all of the guests had arrived, including every last member of the Olympus royal family. To say the least, the other wedding guests were quite surprised to see their king, queen and their entire family in the small chapel. Mack glanced over his shoulder: he, the rest of his family as well as Eric and Alvin's Alakazams were taking up almost half the pews on the right side of the small chapel's sanctuary. By now, every last seat had been taken and everyone was waiting patiently. Simon, on the other hand, was waiting with a sense of dread. Perhaps Gremlin had changed his mind? Then again, the old Kabutops figured that somehow, in some way, the mischievous Sableye was going to make a spectacle of himself.

"I've seen my fair share of nervous brides and grooms," remarked Glacian from behind Simon, "But you, my friend, are so tense the sound of a pin dropping could give you a nervous breakdown. What's troubling you?" Simon glanced over his right shoulder at Glacian with a frown spread across his face.

"Chances are you shall see what's bothering me the moment those doors in the back swing open," said Simon. No sooner had the Kabutops finished his sentence when the doors indeed flew open. In an instant, the startled wedding guests turned around and faced the wide sanctuary doorway. There stood a grinning Sableye, wearing a shimmering wedding dress that was covered with some rather unnerving black embroidery.

"I should have known…" said Simon with despair, hanging his head low in shame. Gremlin said not a word as he leisurely made his way down the aisle, whistling Dixie as he approached the altar. Gremlin could clearly sense the feelings from the Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and even a few Gallades that filled the chapel: they were all not sure whether to be glad that Gremlin was adhering to their traditions, or downright worried. As Gremlin walked, the dark bramble embroidery seemed to squeeze and constrict around the ghost Pokémon. The sparkling diamonds on the end of each and every thorn in the decorative patterns only added to this rather strange and eerie sight.

"Two birds with one stone," thought Gremlin with triumph until his gaze fell on Simon, who was doubled over in grief, "Well, make that THREE birds with one stone!" Gremlin took delight in the mixed feelings and reactions he was getting from all the guests as he strolled up to the altar.

"Well," said Glacian, chuckling warmly at Gremlin, "I must commend you for following the tradition by donning wedding attire as if you were one of us. I can certainly tell that you had that rather… handsome dress made to suit your tastes."

"Yep!" said Gremlin as he stood just in front of Simon on the Kabutops's right side.

"Well, that dress does suit him, doesn't it?" laughed Anna.

"Why, thank you, milady!" cackled Gremlin as he gripped the sides of his skirt and spread it out in a curtsey, bowing slightly towards the princess. The other wedding guests either broke into laughter or at least cracked a smile. Simon looked up just enough to get a good look at Gremlin. The dark purple ghost grinned and laughed as he twirled on his tip toes in front of Simon. The Kabutops snorted with contempt.

"Aren't I just the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" asked Gremlin with a sickeningly sweet voice and a big smile on his face. Simon closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth.

"You disgust me…" grumbled Simon.

"Yep!" laughed Gremlin, "And I get to wear this lovely dress for today, my honeymoon and on holidays throughout the year!" Simon looked up and laughed at Gremlin.

"Didn't you promise not to torment me for the rest of the day?" asked Simon as she stood up straight.

"It's okay. I'm done," cackled Gremlin, "For now, anyway…"

"Well, I have this to say, though. Your bride had better like your attire…" warned Simon as he winked at Gremlin, "…For your sake…" Gremlin again flashed Simon his trademark toothy grin. A few minutes passed by uneventfully and before long, Crystal and Wallace had arrived at the sanctuary entrance. The young bride was smiling as her father gently held onto her right hand.

"I'm very proud of you," said Wallace quietly, looking down at his daughter with a bright smile on his face, "I was hoping this day would come for you."

"But not too soon," giggled a happy Crystal, "Now I'm ready." In front of the delighted bride and her loving father, stood the rodent ring bearer and a Ralts, acting as the flower girl. William was eying the silver wedding bands that rested on a small pillow he was carrying in his arms. The two wedding rings were covered with curious symbols he had never seen before.

"Are you feeling alright, Lucca?" asked Wallace with concern, "I know you've been working very hard all morning on your projects." Lucca said nothing: the Ralts artist had a scowl on her face. She may not have minded being the flower girl, but having to wear a fluffy pink ball gown was almost more than she could stand. Lucca never did like dresses much and having to wear one like this bordered on unbearable. A large pink bow that Jean had tenderly clipped into Lucca's green hair completed the ensemble. The sullen Ralts stood still, cradling a white basket in her arms that was filled with red rose petals. Wallace sniffed the air: the smell of paint fumes was quite strong.

"I think I'll be fine," said Lucca, taking a deep breath, "But none of you had mention this to anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Lucca," said Crystal with sadness, "I couldn't think of anyone else I could ask to be my flower girl. Were you not able to get cleaned up in time for my wedding, too?"

"You are correct," said Lucca, "I've been working on wedding portraits all morning with every second of spare time I had. You know I'm a stickler for quality in my artwork. Of course, you can also expect to receive a portrait of you and Gremlin towards the end of the upcoming reception."

"That's very generous of you," said Crystal happily, "And I really appreciate you being my flower girl today, especially on such short notice." Lucca glanced over her left shoulder and smiled at her younger sister.

"Anything for my sister," said Lucca, "Although I would rather not have had to wear this pile of pink fluff."

"You do look quite cute in it, Lucca," said William cheerfully, trying his best to be polite. Instead, Lucca turned around fast to glare at the now-terrified Pikachu.

"One more remark like that and YOU'RE going to wear this dress!" snarled Lucca, "Angel is not far from here and I imagine she could modify this dress to fit you in a heartbeat!"

"Okay, okay…" said William, gulping with fear.

"Now, now," said Wallace, "Lucca, you do look adorable and it's only just for today." Lucca smirked at William.

"Only my family and closest friends can say that and get away with it," said Lucca with a fiendish smile on her face, "You don't fit into any of those categories, so you better watch it."

"No complaints here!" was William's quick reply. Crystal laughed quietly to herself, carefully cradling the bouquet of pleasant-smelling roses with her left arm. Back in the sanctuary, everything was all set for the ceremony to begin.

"Are you sure you're ready, Gremlin?" asked Glacian quietly.

"Definitely!" said Gremlin, brimming with confidence.

"Then let's commence," said Glacian, swiveling his head to the right to nod at male Gardevoir, sitting down in front of a small pipe organ. The musician smiled and nodded his head in reply as he turned to face the organ and positioned his hands over the keyboard. He lightly tapped the keys, filling the sanctuary with soft and relaxing music. Wallace, Crystal, Lucca and William easily heard the organ playing and knew it was time. Wallace and Crystal stepped back away from the twin doors to get out of sight. The father of the bride then focused his psychic powers, his eyes glowing with a slight blue color as he used telekinesis to open the two doors. With that, William slowly made his way down the aisle and towards the altar, gingerly handling the pillow in his hands as to not drop the rings. Lucca followed not far behind, scattering the red rose petals as she went. The sanctuary doors seemed to close on their own as the ring-bearer and flower girl walked up to the altar and then continued onward, William taking his place on Simon's left while Lucca walked up to the Glacian's right on the other side of the pulpit. Gremlin looked over at Lucca and was about to make a snide remark about how cute she looked when an angry voice began to echo in his mind.

"You say one word about my dress or the smell of paint fumes and, so help me, you will never see the light of another day!" said the frighteningly familiar voice. Gremlin watched as Lucca turned to face him, a false smile on her face. Now, all the wedding guests rose to their feet and faced the back doors of the sanctuary, patiently waiting for the bride's arrival. Wallace and Crystal walked behind the closed doors, ready to enter the sanctuary. As the delightful music continued to play, Wallace knelt down next to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace. His and Crystal's eyes met.

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked Wallace happily.

"I'm ready," whispered Crystal with joy. Wallace chuckled warmly as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Then let's not keep your groom waiting any longer," said Wallace tenderly as he stood back up and held onto Crystal's right hand. Crystal blushed with a blissful smile on her face, waiting to join her groom at long last. The Gardevoir musician ended his song, a tranquil silence falling over the sanctuary. Finally, the Gardevoir started to play the wedding march and the back doors opened wide. The wedding guests were all aghast when they laid eyes on the young bride in her wedding splendor. To many of the guests, they had never seen a Kirlia bride before. Even fewer had ever seen a young lady in such dazzling attire. Crystal and her proud father slowly made their way down the aisle, hand in hand. Gremlin was overjoyed to lay eyes on his bride and he was even happier to see the lovely pendant he had gone through so much trouble to make now lying around her neck. Gremlin could feel himself becoming lightheaded and unsteady. Simon quickly stepped behind Gremlin to shore up the love-struck ghost with the back sides of his claws.

"Easy does it," said Simon softly. Gremlin quickly snapped out of his near collapse when he felt Simon holding him up.

"Thanks, Simon," said Gremlin with a smile as he returned his attention to the approaching bride.

"I wouldn't want you to miss a second of this moment," whispered Simon, "Believe me, you've earned this." Before long, Wallace and Crystal came to a stop just short of stepping up to the altar. Glacian stepped forward into the pulpit and looked down upon the smiling father and the blushing bride.

"Who gives this female Kirlia," said Glacian tenderly as he turned his gaze upon Gremlin, "To this… thing?" Gremlin quickly looked up at Glacian and saw the grin on the king's face.

"Very funny, Glacian!" cackled Gremlin as the congregation broke into quiet laugher for a few moments. Wallace chuckled again as he knelt alongside his daughter and embraced her one last time. He stood back up, stepped forward and tenderly handed Crystal off to her waiting groom.

"I do," said Wallace with immeasurable pride as he released his daughter's hand. Jean stepped up from the front row and took Crystal's bouquet as her daughter handed it off to her mother. Gremlin, a bright smile on his face, stepped forward and took up Crystal's hands in his own. Wallace and Jean took their seats in the front pew. The Gallade wrapped his left arm around his wife's shoulders as the old couple leaned against each other. Gremlin just couldn't take his eyes off Crystal.

"You're very pretty, my dear…" whispered Gremlin happily.

"You're quite pretty, too," giggled Crystal, an evil grin on her face as she glanced up at Simon, "Isn't he, Simon?" The old Kabutops glanced at the fiendish bride, saying not a word.

"Dearly beloved," said Glacian, addressing the congregation with a smile on his face, "We are gathered here on this most… bizarre occasion…" Gremlin and Crystal broke into a giggling fit, as did most of the observing guests.

"…To witness Crystal…" said Glacian, "And this little monster, enter into holy matrimony, doomed to be together forever."

"Glacian sure has a way with words, doesn't he?" giggled Crystal. Gremlin chuckled warmly, nodding his head in agreement.

"But before we begin," continued Glacian, "If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever fold your peace. However, I would strongly recommend keeping quiet or the groom may either lay a curse on you, or follow you around and torment you for the rest of your days."

"And don't think I won't do it, too!" said Gremlin with maniacal laughter. Oddly enough, the wedding guests were finding this unorthodox ceremony to be quite amusing.

"Simon?" asked Glacian as his gaze fell upon the silent Kabutops, "Do you have anything to say?"

"Of course not," replied Simon, grinning down at Gremlin, "He's not my problem anymore." Of course, Gremlin knew very well that Simon was just joking and cackled once again.

"Then let us proceed," said Glacian as he looked down upon the blushing Kirlia and the grinning Sableye and spoke with a more serious tone of voice, "Now the fun and games are over, at least for now. The two of you are about to make your vows, which must not be taken lightly. Do you both indeed understand and accept the responsibilities of becoming mates?"

"I do," said Gremlin with a gentle voice.

"Same here," giggled a joyful Crystal. Glacian smiled and nodded his head at the bride and groom.

"Very well," said Glacian as he faced Gremlin, "Gremlin, do you take Crystal to be your wedded mate… to have and to hold… in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer… for better or worse… 'til death do you part?" Gremlin smiled as he stared deep into Crystal's lovely eyes.

"Not a problem here," cackled Gremlin as Glacian's gentle gaze fell on the elated young bride.

"And do you, Crystal, take Gremlin to be your wedded mate… to have and to hold… in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer… for better or worse and to obey… 'til death do you part?" asked Glacian with a tender voice.

"I do," said Crystal sweetly, smiling as Gremlin stroked her hands with his thumbs ever so softly.

"Very well," said Glacian with a friendly smile as he again faced Gremlin, "Gremlin? Do you have a ring for Crystal?"

"Yes," said Gremlin, releasing his hold on Crystal's hands. William nodded his head, knowing that was his queue to step up. He held up the soft purple pillow towards Gremlin and the Sableye gingerly picked up one of the rings. He held onto Crystal's right hand with his right hand and started to maneuver the sparkling ring towards her finger.

"Repeat after me," said Glacian, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring," said Gremlin sweetly, "I thee wed." Crystal blushed and closed her eyes as the cold metal was tenderly slid up and over her finger.

"Crystal?" asked Glacian, another grin spreading over his face, "Do you have a ring for this little, maniacal monster?"

"Oh, yes…" said Crystal with a fiendish smile. She reached and plucked the last ring from William's pillow. She gently held onto Gremlin's left hand with her own left hand, ready slide the ring over his finger.

"Now repeat after me," said Glacian, chuckling in an unnerving manner, "With this ring, I accept the curse of being by your side… forever." Without warning, Crystal leapt forward and tackled Gremlin to the floor. As she pinned the laughing ghost down on the sanctuary's red carpet, she tightly held onto Gremlin's left hand. The Sableye chuckled and held perfectly still as Crystal slid the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring," said Crystal in a sweet yet unnerving tone of voice, "I accept the curse of being by your side… forever."

"Very well," said Glacian, laughing quietly to himself, "Now, would you please help get your groom back on his feet?"

"Of course," giggled Crystal as she got off her grinning ghost groom, latched onto his left hand and, with great care, helped pull Gremlin off the floor and back on his feet. Again, the bride and groom joined hands as they stood before Glacian.

"Then with the exchange of your vows and the exchange of rings," started Glacian as Gremlin and Crystal blushed at one another, "By the power vested in me as king of Olympus, I now pronounce you both as mates. Gremlin, you may now kiss your bride." With that, Gremlin stepped towards his bride and tenderly wrapped his arms around her. Crystal did the same, wrapping her arms around her husband, embracing him as his wife for the first time. The blushing Kirlia and Sableye closed their eyes as they drew closer and closer together for their first kiss. As their lips were about to touch, a strange thing began to happen in the sanctuary. The shutters that bordered all the stain glass windows in the chapel suddenly slammed shut, plunging the sanctuary into darkness. Everyone could still see everything and everyone clearly and their eyes fell on the bride and groom as an unseen force lifted them off the ground. A dark aura, black as the night, surrounded the two lovers as their lips touched. While they kissed, black smoke billowed out all around them as the skirts of their wedding dresses and Crystal's veil flowed from a strong breeze that radiated out from around them. Crystal then felt something rather odd: her wedding band suddenly tightened around her finger ever so slightly. Still, she and Gremlin continued to kiss with great passion while they slowly were lowered back to the floor. The moment they broke their kiss, the chapel's shutters flew back open and the black aura and smoke, emanating from the newlyweds vanished in an instant. The wedding guests were absolutely stunned and did not know what to think of what they had just witnessed. Still, Glacian clapped his hands together while Simon, laughing up a storm, clanked his claws together in applause.

"I see you've improved your parlor tricks quite a bit over the years, haven't you?" laughed Simon.

"You mean… Gremlin did all that on purpose, just to freak us out?" asked a very vexed Gloria.

"Of course!" laughed Gremlin.

"The joke's on us, then!" laughed Alexander as he and the rest of the royal family broke into applause and cheers. The rest of the congregation soon regained their composure as well and joined the royal Gardevoirs in celebration.

"And now…" announced Glacian, still laughing as Gremlin and Crystal faced their audience, "I have the honor if presenting to all of you, for the first time… Gremlin and Crystal: as mates!" The Gardevoir musician, a big smile on his face, played loud and triumphant music as Gremlin came alongside his bride. However, instead of joining hands, Gremlin took Crystal up in his arms and put her over his left shoulder. Mack, his family, the dozen Alakazams and the other guests broke into laughter as Gremlin leisurely walked down the aisle with his bride over his shoulder. The loud music ended abruptly when the musician looked over his shoulder to bear witness to what was happening. Crystal was blushing and laughing while being carried away.

"Can't say I've ever seen a groom carry away his bride like that," said Gloria with gentle laughter. Gremlin stopped in his tracks just short of walking through the sanctuary's doorway. He tenderly set his lovely wife back down on her feet and joined hands with her once again as he faced the guests.

"I almost forgot to mention," said Gremlin with joy as the congregation quickly quieted down, "Crystal and I as well as the royal family of Olympus hope you will join us and all the royal newlyweds at the large reception in the village of Gardev after the marriage of Prince Ramirez and Angel."

"We hope to see you there!" giggled a delighted Crystal.

"Oh! I have one last question for you, my dear," said Gremlin.

"And what is it, honey?" said Crystal with a bright smile.

"Do you like your wedding ring?" asked Gremlin tenderly.

"I love it!" replied Crystal with excitement, "I'm never going to take it off!" Gremlin cackled.

"That's good!" said Gremlin with a toothy grin, "Because it's cursed!" The chapel became silent as a tomb in an instant.

"Say what?" said Jean with shock.

"What have you done to my daughter?" demanded Wallace sternly.

"Just addressing a concern my dear bride has," said Gremlin, smiling as he spoke with a gentle voice, "Using my powers and secret arts that we ghost Pokémon have been using since the dawn of time, I crafted our wedding rings. The small symbols all over our wedding bands are what are known as 'Ghost Forme'. This particular series of symbols, set into alchemically treated platinum, have linked together our life forces the moment we kissed for the first time while wearing these rings. They will never come off; however, this means I will never outlive Crystal. Because of these rings, neither of us will ever die as long as one of us lives. So my princess, you don't have to worry about me outliving you. In fact, we may very well live together until the end of time."

"Really?" asked an awestruck Crystal.

"Yes, my dear…" said Gremlin with a comforting tone of voice.

"That's so sweet…" remarked Jean happily.

"Well, now we have to be going!" laughed Gremlin as he swept his bride off her feet and again laid her over his left shoulder, "We hope you'll join us for the reception this afternoon as well as Prince Ramirez and Angel's wedding!" Gremlin turned around and started to walk out of the sanctuary.

"See you all there!" giggled Crystal as Gremlin carried her down the hallway and soon made his way out of the chapel. Back in the small sanctuary, Glacian let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least we had a little fun with that ceremony and still have a small measure of time before we must depart for Gardev," said Glacian with a smile.

"And not a moment too soon," said Lucca, tossing her empty white basket to her father and gathering up the front of her fluffy skirt into her hands, "I've got a lot to do before the next wedding and I need to get this dress off!" Lucca hastily ran out of the chapel. Alexander stood up and walked behind his son, Ramirez, and gently laid his right hand on Ramirez's left shoulder. Alexander spoke quietly and calmly.

"We should get going now," said Alexander with a friendly smile, "We have to get you ready for your wedding as well."

"Okay, Dad," said Ramirez happily as he stood up then followed Alexander and Aurora out of the chapel.

"We better get going, too!" said Anna as she grabbed Enrique's left hand and charged down the aisle with her husband in tow. While the other guests started to leave the now-quiet chapel, Aura took a glance at her husband.

"So, shall we embark on another death-defying escape from a building, or shall we walk outside first before spreading our wings and taking flight?" asked a giggling Aura. Mack smiled as he stood up and took Aura up in his arms, holding his beloved wife close to his body.

"I have a better idea," said Mack sweetly, "How about I carry you out of the chapel and then fly us both back to Gardev? The view around Mt. Ivory should be wonderful this time of year."

"Not to mention how quiet it should be out there," said Aura happily as Mack leisurely and tenderly carried her away.

"Hey!" complained William as he ran in front of the love-struck Guardians, "How am I supposed to get back to Gardev?"

"We'll take care of you," said Wallace, "You don't have to worry about a thing. Are you going to be the ring-bearer at Angel's wedding as well?"

"Actually, no," replied William as Mack and Aura walked right past him without saying a word, "In fact, I don't know if Angel has asked anyone to be the ring-bearer or flower girl."

"I doubt Lucca would tolerate having to spend another minute in that pink dress," said a worried Jean with nervous laughter.

"I do believe you're right, my dear," said Wallace with a nod of his head, "Still, there are a few other matters about our daughter's wedding that need to be addressed." While Wallace, Jean, Glacian and Gloria pondered about the final wedding of the day, Gremlin was proudly parading down the streets of Olympus with his bride still over his shoulder. Crystal was giggling and playfully kicking her feet, her white slippers and jeweled anklets clearly visible from the bottom of her fluffy skirt.

"Oh! Someone help me!" laughed Crystal as Gremlin carried her onward, "I've gone and married a monster!"

"And there's no escape now, my pretty! Mua, ha, ha, haaa!" laughed Gremlin in a playful, yet maniacal manner. The sight of a Kirlia and a Sableye both in wedding dresses was already strange, but to see the dress-wearing Sableye carrying his bride over his shoulder while marching down the street with the bride calling for help and seeming to struggle to escape from him every step of the way was downright deranged. Sure enough, Gremlin and Crystal drew plenty of worried and perplexed stares from passersby: something the sadistic Sableye and his conniving Kirlia bride utterly relished.


	22. Section 22

**-127-**

The time was now 11:00 AM and the village of Gardev was in a bustle. By now, the otherwise empty and quiet village was being overrun as the entire population of Olympus, tens of thousands of Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades descended upon the nearly abandoned town. All of the royal weddings had been attended by large groups of the psychic Pokémon, but the upcoming wedding of Prince Ramirez and Angel was all the more significant because, not only was Angel going to marry into the royal family, but she was about to become a Guardian of Gardev as well. Agatha and a small army of Gardevoir and Kirlia chefs worked with great haste to finish the monstrous feast for a monumental-sized wedding reception as they utilized practically every single room in the fairly large Gardev cathedral. Fine foods of all kinds were prepared quickly, skillfully and in gigantic proportions. Meanwhile, Warren's huge front lawn was now covered with thousands of folding chairs and everyone knew that attendance at this wedding was going to be standing room only within a matter of moments. Already, nearly 800 guests had taken their seats and were more than prepared and willing to wait until the ceremony would begin. A long, center aisle cut through the see of white chairs. The grass in the aisle was covered with a heavy and quite long red carpet that led all the way back to the front door of the mansion. At the other end of the carpet and at the very edge of the front yard, stood a white gazebo, decorated with long, white ribbons, white bows and nearly covered with white lilies. By now, the Gardevoir and Kirlia orchestra from earlier in the morning had gathered and were taking their time putting together and tuning their instruments. The conductor and the other musicians figured they would help pass the time by entertaining the wedding guests until the ceremony would begin. A pair of Gallades escorted Angel's parents, Andrew and Karen, through the front door of the mansion with their owner, John Allens, not far behind. Once inside, Warren greeted his older brother while Andrew and Karen proceeded deeper into the mansion. The two Gardevoirs were clearly quite happy with big smiles on their faces as they walked down the hallway, adorned in their wedding attire.

"John!" said Warren happily as he eagerly shook his brother's right hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again!"

"Likewise, brother," said John with a friendly smile.

"I must say, I have to thank you for taking the time to bring Andrew and Karen all the way up here so they didn't have to miss their daughter's wedding," said Warren cheerfully.

"Nothing a personal helicopter, a well-trained pilot and a large sum of money can't fix," joked John, "Besides, I wasn't going to make them miss witnessing the marriage of their only child."

"I see they still have the same wedding attire that Angel gave them," remarked Warren, "Angel should be pleased."

"Are you kidding?" laughed John, "Andrew and Karen love their wedding dresses so much they actually wear them every single day! They can't bear having to take them off for anything."

"What do the regulars at your hotel and subordinates in the city council have to say about that?" asked Warren with curiosity. John merely smiled at his brother.

"They just believe that I'm spoiling my two Gardevoirs with my wealth," chuckled John, "I don't think they would ever believe how they really got those lovely dresses and fancy jewelry." Warren glanced back and forth cautiously down each of the nearby hallways, making sure he and his brother were alone for now.

"Did you have your will finalized?" asked Warren quietly.

"Everything is taken care of," said John, "Either you or Jake will inherit everything I own, including Andrew and Karen. I know you or your grandson will gladly release them back into the wild where they'll be safe. We certainly don't need the rest of our family fighting over owning two Gardevoirs with rare colors." Warren nodded his head and smiled with relief.

"By the way, did you know that our younger brother needs a favor from you?" asked John.

"Which one?" said Warren with dread, "It had better not be Alfonso… There's something about that character I really don't like, but I can't put my finger on it…"

"No! Not him!" laughed John, "I haven't seen him in years! It's our brother Alfred who needs a hand."

"Ah, the eccentric one," chuckled Warren, "So, what does he need this time? Another few dozen black, 18-pound bowling balls?"

"Not more sports equipment," said John with warm laughter, "He badly needs some help with cleaning up his estate in the northern Gardev Mountains. I have no staff to spare and I've received no calls from my advertisements to hire more servants. Do you have anyone you can spare?"

"Excuse me!" said a voice frantically from behind the old men. Warren jumped to the left and John dropped to the floor, watching as a young man, wearing a red suit and a red motorcycle helmet with a black visor, went careening by on rollerblades. He seemed to be carrying a large white sack on his back. Warren and John could only watch in horror as the roller-skating madman lost traction on the well-polished wooden floor and slammed into a wall at the end of the hallway. The sack dropped to the floor, spilling out hundreds of pieces of silverware.

"Ouch…" said Resix as he staggered to his feet, almost falling flat on his back.

"Are you being robbed or something?" asked a perplexed John to Warren. The Gardev mayor laughed to himself.

"Oh, that's one of my new butlers," replied Warren, "Right now, he and his five identical brothers are helping to get everything in order for the wedding and feast."

"So I see," said John, "Maybe you could let Alfred… borrow them for a few weeks?"

"Perhaps," said Warren, "I'll have to ask them, first."

"That makes sense," said John.

"Ah!" said Warren suddenly, "And I would need someone or something to replace them. I was just about to have them begin cleaning the unused rooms in this mansion. Some of the doors in this mansion have not been opened in over a decade… which really has me worried…" John nodded his head in agreement.

"Nothing like some… surprises to change the mood around here, eh?" said John with a grin.

"No kidding!" laughed Warren, "Well, how about you join me in my office for now? There's a lot we need to catch up on."

"Agreed," said John with a nod as he walked alongside Warren down the corridor. Meanwhile, Angel was walking down another hallway in the massive mansion with her adoptive parents at her side. Following right behind the father, mother and daughter was a pair of Gallades: each of them was carrying a large 3 foot by 3 foot bronze crate in their arms.

"So, have you found someone to be your flower girl, yet?" asked Jean with concern in her voice.

"How about a ring-bearer?" asked Wallace, "Perhaps William will be willing to take that job again?"

"We already know that Lucca does not want to be a flower girl again," said Jean with a nervous smile.

"I want someone different, anyway…" said Angel happily, "At the least, I want two beautifully-dressed Pokémon to be my flower girl and ring-bearer. Maybe a pair of Kirlias…" Angel and her parents stopped suddenly in their tracks when they heard someone calling for help down the hallway.

"What's do you suppose is going on?" asked a worried Jean.

"I have no idea," said a slightly startled Angel.

"You two!" commanded Wallace to the following Gallades as he pointed down the hallway, "Find out what's happening down there on the double!" Without a word, the Gallades set down the heavy crates and went charging down the hallway. The cries for help got louder and louder and before the two Gallades had arrived at the end of the corridor, what looked like a Sableye in a wedding dress rounded the corner with a Kirlia bride over his shoulder. The Gallades came to a sudden stop with their blades drawn.

"GAH!" screamed Gremlin, shocked as he fell backwards. He kept a tight grip on Crystal so she wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"What's happening, Gremlin?" asked Crystal with fear, "Are you okay?" Gremlin shook his head back and forth a few times.

"I'm not sure…" replied Gremlin as he looked up at the two thoroughly confused Gallades. Wallace, Jean and Angel came running past the guards and stood around Gremlin and Crystal.

"Gremlin? Is that you?" asked Wallace with disbelief.

"Of course it's me!" said an irritated Gremlin as he staggered back to his feet with Crystal draped over his shoulder, "How many other Sableyes do you know of who got married in Olympus today, wore a wedding dress and are now parading about with their brides on their shoulders?" Crystal giggled.

"At least I don't have to walk anywhere now," said Crystal with glee, "My little monster wants to carry me all day."

"Well, at least until the wedding and I imagine you're going to want to eat and dance at the reception," said Gremlin sweetly.

"Yes, of course!" said Crystal with delight. Wallace glanced over his left shoulder at the two perplexed Gallades.

"Stand down; both of you," said Wallace sheepishly, "This Sableye is actually my son-in-law."

"Very well, sir," said one of the Gallades.

"At your command, Captain," said the other Gallade, giving Wallace a quick and respectful salute.

"Would you two please go collect the crates and follow us?" asked Jean softly, smiling as she glanced over her shoulder at the two still-shaken Pokémon.

"At once, milady," said the Gallade with a slight bow towards Jean before he and his cohort quickly walked down the hallway, picked up the heavy crates and then walked back behind Wallace, Jean and Angel. As Angel looked over the smiling Sableye and blushing Kirlia and idea quickly came into her mind.

"Eureka! I've got it!" yelled Angel with triumph, startling Jean and the two following Gallades.

"Got what, dear?" asked Jean as she took a deep breath. Angel smiled as she knelt down next to Gremlin and Crystal.

"Would you two like to be my ring-bearer and flower girl?" asked Angel with a friendly smile, "It would mean a lot to me."

"Say what?" said a confused Gremlin.

"Can a newlywed couple really be the ring-bearer and flower girl at another wedding?" asked Crystal with bewilderment.

"I don't see why not," said Wallace as he shrugged his shoulders, "There are no traditions nor are there any rules that I'm aware of which say Gremlin and Crystal could not be a part of the wedding party."

"Angel did say she wanted a pair of beautifully dressed Pokémon as the ring-bearer and flower girl," said Jean with warm laughter, "But Angel, I'm afraid you will have to settle for only one Kirlia in the pair."

"Well, they are wearing dresses that I made just for them," said Angel, "I think you two will be perfect. You also look great!"

"Why, thank you, sister," giggled Crystal.

"Yes, thank you," said Gremlin happily, "So when and where should we meet up with you for the ceremony?"

"At the big hallways that meet at the mansion's twin front doors," said Angel, "Be there by 11:50 AM and please don't be late." Gremlin and Crystal nodded their heads.

"You can count on us!" cackled Gremlin as he glanced at his lovely bride on his left shoulder, "Shall we be off my dear?"

"Oh, yes please!" said Crystal happily.

"See you later, then," said Gremlin as he started on his way past Wallace, Jean, Angel and the two Gallades as he walked down the hallway. Crystal started to giggle again as she playfully kicked her legs and called out with warm laughter.

"Oh, no! Who will save me from this monster?" laughed Crystal.

"You're all mine now, my sweet and you shall never escape! NEVER!" howled Gremlin with maniacal laughter. The three Gardevoirs and two Gallades looked on, thoroughly bewildered as Gremlin rounded the corner at the end of the hallway. Crystal continued to kick her legs, her slippers and golden anklets showing from the bottom of her fluffy skirt, pretending to struggle and pleading for help while laughing with delight as Gremlin carried her away.

"They truly were made for each other," said Angel with laughter. Jean and Wallace chuckled warmly.

"Well, we should be on our way, then," said Wallace, "The wedding starts in about 50 minutes and we're going to need plenty of time for you and Ramirez to get dressed and ready."

"That reminds me," said Angel as she looked down the corridor on the left, "Ramirez's room is at the end of this hallway. Please deliver his wedding attire to his door."

"As you wish, milady," said the Gallade with a smile as he started down the corridor.

"Oh! Wait!" said Angel frantically as she walked in front of the startled Elite Guard. Angel giggled as she removed the lid from the box, gently set it down on the floor and then reached into the crate. She pulled the top part of the glimmering wedding dress from the crate and held it close to her body. Angel was admiring her handiwork and running her hands over the soft fabric and smooth gemstones.

"The next time I get to touch this dress," giggled Angel, "It will be when my husband is wearing it." She kissed the front of the collar, right on the large, dark green emerald that was permanently sewn at the front and center of the stand up collar. With a blissful smile on her face, Angel tenderly laid the dress back into the shiny bronze box and placed the lid back on top of it. She bent over to kiss the edge of the metal crate.

"For you, my dear Ramirez," said Angel sweetly as she stood up and took a few steps back from the patient Gallade, "Now you may go. And thank you very much."

"My pleasure," said the Gallade with a nod as he marched down the hallway. Angel turned around to face her parents.

"Let's go find Andrew and Karen," said Angel happily, "I have got to see them before my wedding!"

"Someone call for us?" asked Andrew from down the hallway, behind the bride-to-be and her parents. The two Gardevoirs and two Gallades turned around fast to see Andrew and Karen, leisurely walking down the hallway with a pair of Gallades following close behind the delighted couple.

"Mom! Dad!" exclaimed Angel as ran up to her parents and wrapped her arms around them.

"Hello, Angel," said Karen happily as she embraced her daughter. Andrew did the same, holding his daughter tightly.

"I'm so glad you both could be here!" said a joyful Angel.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," said Andrew with pride as he and his wife released Angel from their embrace.

"Ah. Welcome back to Gardev, Andrew and Karen," said Wallace with a friendly smile.

"Yes! Welcome!" said a happy Jean, "Nice to see you both again."

"Likewise," said Andrew, his gentle gaze falling upon Angel.

"I see you both still like the wedding dresses I made for you," giggled Angel. Andrew and Karen glanced at each other as they held each other's hands.

"That's an understatement," chuckled Andrew.

"Definitely!" giggled Karen, "Why since the day you gave us these wonderful dresses, we like them so much that now we can't bear to take them off."

"For one thing, these dresses are very soft and quite comfortable to wear," said Andrew proudly, "But they also remind us of the wonderful daughter we thought we had lost so long ago and were finally reunited with."

"I'm glad you think so," said Angel with glee, "So, shall we get going?" Andrew nodded his head.

"Yes," replied Andrew, "In fact, these Gallades were about to lead us to the room you were going to get changed in."

"Say," said Angel with curiosity, "I just realized something: who is going to help me with my wedding attire?" Karen took a nervous glance at Jean. However, Jean only smiled in a friendly manner and nodded her head.

"Karen," said Jean cheerfully as she approached the worried Gardevoir, "As Angel's mother, you have that honor and privilege." Karen was dumbfounded.

"Are you really sure?" asked Karen.

"Of course," said Jean reassuringly, "Besides, I already got to help one bride get ready for her wedding just today. But seriously, Angel is your only child and I want you to really be a part of our daughter's big day. I may have helped raise Angel, but you and your mate are the ones who brought her into this world and I know you would have cared for her as much as Wallace and I have at the very least."

"You know what? I really like having two mothers and two fathers," said a very happy Angel.

"So," said Jean tenderly, "How about we go get our lovely daughter ready for her wedding day? I'll watch and will gladly help you in case you need any assistance. Okay?"

"Thank you, Jean," said Karen joyfully, wiping a few tears of joy from her face, "This means so much to me… You really are a wonderful Gardevoir and I'm glad you and Wallace saved her, took her into your home and raised her as one of your own."

"Now, now," said Jean softly as she came alongside Karen, "You don't have to cry."

"Yeah!" said Angel with excitement, "I want to get dressed and savor being a bride as soon as possible."

"Not a problem," said Jean.

"Say, Andrew," said Wallace with a gentle voice as he walked up to Angel's father, "Why don't we go take a walk and catch up on some things? There is much I would like to discuss with you."

"Sounds good to me," said Andrew as he faced his wife, "How about you go join Jean and get our daughter all dolled up?"

"It will be my pleasure," said Karen with elation.

"Then come on!" said Angel with growing impatience and building excitement, "I've been waiting over a year for this moment!" While Andrew and Wallace walked away from the three delighted female Gardevoirs and started to talk about recent events, Glacian and the rest of the royal family were now arriving in Gardev. Alvin, Eric, Cecil, Andre and David were all too happy to carry their brides in their arms and fly all the way to the small village. The five young ladies had immensely enjoyed their flight over the mountains, to say the least.

"That was so much fun!" said Ariel with delight.

"It's going to be even better once we have our wings!" giggled Victoria with great anticipation.

"Well, you should all enjoy the time before the next wedding with your mates," said Glacian happily as he gazed upon each of the five newlywed couples, "Gloria, we should get going. I have to prepare myself for the next ceremony."

"Considering the morning we've had, I'm going to assume that getting prepared will involve a very large cup of strong coffee," said Gloria with a smile and yawn.

"Amen to that," said Glacian, putting his left arm around his queen and quickly kissing her right cheek.

"Well, well," said Gloria happily as she turned her eyes to the sky and pointed in the direction of Mt. Ivory, "Look who's coming to join us after all!" For Artemis, this was a rather embarrassing situation. As the only male Gardevoir marrying into the royal family this day, he was also the only male Gardevoir in the royal family to not possess wings. Still, Fina was all too happy to carry her mate through the air and down the mountain towards the village.

"This is kind of awkward…" said Artemis nervously, "The groom is supposed to carry the bride, not the other way around."

"Would you have rather walked, my dear?" asked Fina sweetly.

"That would have been nice," said Artemis, "Although that would mean we would never get to Ramirez and Angel's wedding on time and we'd have to spend our wedding night on the mountain."

"But it would be just you and me," giggled Fina.

"And we could have cuddled all night to stay warm," said Artemis with a blissful smile. Fina blushed, laughing as she leaned forward to kiss Artemis right on his lips. Before long, Fina was on final approach for the village. She flapped her wings hard a few times as she flew upright and gently set her feet back on the soft ground. Artemis immediately leapt from her arms and landed at her right side. He gently held onto Fina's right hand as the princess bride flapped her wings once more before folding them up behind her back.

"Tomorrow morning, we have got to take you for your first flight," said Fina with excitement.

"I'm looking forward to that," said Artemis with a smile.

"Whoever would have imagined this," said a very cheerful Fina, "Prince Artemis and Princess Fina: as husband and wife."

"I'm not going to call myself a prince until I have my wings," said Artemis, "Well, if you don't mind…"

"Very well, my love," giggled Fina. To pass the time, Artemis and his bride decided to mingle with their newlywed friends. By now, the bride and groom were making themselves ready. The Gallade who had followed Angel and her mother throughout the mansion finally deposited the heavy bronze crate in the middle of an unoccupied bedroom on the far end of the mansion from Ramirez's room. The Gallade wiped some sweat off his brow, glad to finally be free of the cumbersome burden.

"Best wishes to you, Angel," said the Gallade politely as he bowed slightly towards the happy bride to be and then exited from the room, closing the door in his wake. A black dressing screen had been erected at the back wall of the room earlier in the day. Angel hummed to herself as she stepped behind the dressing screen and started to remove her plain Gardevoir garments. Meanwhile, Jean took a seat in a nearby chair while Karen removed the lid from the metallic box, setting it gently on the floor. Karen whistled loudly with amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many diamonds and black garnet in one place!" remarked an awestruck Karen.

"Perfectly fitting for a princess," said Angel happily as she pulled off her gown, "Especially for a young lady who's about to marry a Guardian of Gardev."

"It's only too bad that you won't receive a pendant like what the Guardians all posses," said Jean, "Oh, well. Many of the legendary pendants of power were lost ages ago. Only by a twist of fate were even four of them recovered."

"By Warren and John's ancestors no doubt," said Karen, "It's quite an amazing story: the Guardians of Gardev." As Angel continued to undress, Karen lovingly laid out all of Angel's jewelry atop a vanity that had also been brought into the room earlier that day. She then set Angel's white slippers on the floor in front of the vanity's stool. Lastly, Karen pulled Angel's flowing lace veil from the metal crate and tenderly hung it on a corner of the vanity's large rectangular mirror.

"And now Ramirez and I are entering the next chapter in the story of the Guardians of Gardev…" said Angel with glee, "Literally!" Angel slung her white gown and pants over the side of the dressing screen.

"Okay!" said Angel, clapping her hands together once, "May as well start with my undergarments."

"I'll bring them to you," said Karen cheerfully. Angel took the time to gaze at her arms. Normally, her hands and arms were covered by the green sleeves of her gown. Without the gown, the skin all over her body was white as snow. Angel waited patiently, ready to trade her usual undergarments for something a lot nicer.

"Here you are," said Karen, giggling as she passed Angel a very modest white satin bra that was decorated with embroidery. Sure enough, more small, smooth diamonds and garnet accented the fine embroidered designs. Angel then took the rest of her wedding underwear from her mother while standing behind the dressing screen and out of sight: a lace garter with a band of alternating diamonds and garnet stones around its center band and a pair of modest white panties, which were also decorated with embroidery, small gemstones and covered with lace ruffles. All Gardevoir brides wore undergarments like these, though decorative embroidery was the norm, not precious stones. The undergarments were as traditional as the accompanying wedding dress that would conceal them. Angel giggled and blushed deeply as she looked over her fancy undergarments.

"This is going to be a day I'll remember forever," said Angel happily. She heard her mother and Jean laugh warmly.

"You're quite right!" said Jean happily.

"Yes, yes!" said Karen blissfully, "Your wedding day is something you will never forget. Why, just look at us! It seems as if Jean and I married our husbands just yesterday…"

"A nice day that was…" said Jean, "Angel, I just want you to know how much Karen and I are proud of you."

"Our daughter is getting married today and just look at how wonderful her wedding attire is, all of it!" said Jean, "You have so much talent, put so much time and energy into your dress and everything else that goes with it."

"I'll bet Ramirez is getting dressed now, too," said Jean, "Too bad you've already seen his wedding attire, though…"

"Please," giggled Angel from behind the black screen, "I may have gotten to make all of his wedding attire and even saw him try on his dress, but that was just to make sure it fit or in case I had to make some minor adjustments. Today; however, I'll get to see Ramirez, my handsome prince, in his wedding attire as my groom." Sure enough, Jean was right and Alexander again had the honor and duty of tending to a groom. Alexander knew time was short, but he moved in a leisurely manner, savoring the moment for this could very well be the last time he would help a son on his wedding day. Ramirez was standing behind a dressing screen, much like the one Angel was using. He had already taken off his gown and pants and was waiting eagerly for his dress. Alexander had already laid out the heavy, yet very soft and fluffy dress on Ramirez's bed as well as the long decorated cape that his son would soon don. Alexander also laid out a pair of shimmering, white satin slippers out on the bed near the magnificent dress and cape.

"Let's start with this, of course," said Alexander, reaching behind the dressing screen to hand Ramirez his one undergarment: a pair of white briefs. They were quite modest in appearance and were the same design used traditionally by all Gardevoir and even Gallade grooms. Except that these briefs also had some decorative embroidery on them as well as a several dozen small diamonds and green emeralds to accent the embroidered designs.

"What a day…" said Ramirez with a blissful sigh.

"I'll say this," said Alexander as he took up his son's wedding dress in his arms, "It sure seems much easier to help a groom than a bride. You have what, six things to put on? Angel, on the other hand, will probably be covered from head to toe with fine jewelry in addition to all her clothing." Ramirez hummed the wedding march happily as his father handed him his dress. The wondrous design was identical to what Mack wore, down to fine embroidery all over the very full petticoat-filled skirt, the bodice and the long sleeves. Hundreds upon hundreds of small emeralds and diamonds accented the embroidery. Ramirez blushed as he gently set the heavy garment onto the floor. He stepped into the middle of the pile of satin and fluffy tulle.

"Angel certainly took no shortcuts on this," chuckled Ramirez as he bent down, grabbed onto the dress and then took his time pulling the heavy garment up his body, the soft fabrics caressing his skin, "I just can't wait to see her!"

"You've already seen Angel wearing her wedding dress before, haven't you?" asked Alexander. He heard soft rustling from behind the screen as Ramirez slid his arms into the soft sleeves of his shimmering and sparkling dress.

"Well, that was just to show off her wedding dress to me as well as make sure it fit properly. Today; though, I'll get to see Angel in her stunning dress as my bride," said a joyful Ramirez, "I bet Jean and Karen also said the same things about Angel's dress." Ramirez would not know how right he was until the next day. The very moment Ramirez had finished his statement, at the opposite end of the sprawling mansion, Karen had just lovingly handed Angel her glamorous wedding dress.

"I think I understand now," said a cheerful Jean, "Today will be the first time you will see your mate in all his wedding elegance, not just as a friend, but as your mate-to-be!"

"Yep! You've got it," said Angel with a smile as she took up the wondrous garment on her arms, "Thank you, Karen."

"You're welcome, my dear," said Karen happily. Angel gently set her sparkling dress on the floor at her feet. The young bride took a deep breath: she had tried on her wedding dress on many occasions while making it, such as to make alterations as well as make certain it still fit properly and did not constrain her movement in the least. This time, Angel knew and was hoping she would be stepping into the last garments she would ever wear as a single Gardevoir. Angel took one last look at herself, standing behind the privacy of the dressing screen in her soft, sparkling wedding underwear.

"Are you okay, Angel?" asked Jean tenderly.

"I'm just fine," said Angel with glee as she stepped into the dress and began to pull it up onto her body, "I'm perfectly fine." Angel slipped her arms into the long, puffed sleeves, sighing with delight and savoring the moments as the soft fabrics graced her skin. Within a matter of minutes, Angel had her jewel-encrusted dress on and in place. It fit perfectly and felt liked a dream to wear. Of course, Angel had expected no less and had not been willing in the least to beat about the bush when dealing with her own wedding attire. The smiling bride stepped out from behind the dressing screen. Jean and Karen gasped with amazement as they laid their eyes on their daughter.

"You look fantastic!" marveled Jean with delight.

"Looking at that wedding dress was nothing compared to getting to see you in it!" said a mystified Karen. Angel stepped up to a tall mirror on the right side of the vanity. The bride looked herself over, very pleased with the fruits of her labor.

"I've seen it happen so many times," said Angel happily, "All too often, the young brides don't realize just how beautiful their wedding attire is until they come into the shop for a fitting, just to make sure the measurements we took beforehand were correct, and then put it on for the first time." Karen giggled excitedly as she walked behind Angel, tenderly gripped the soft laces that would close the dress's bodice and then leisurely started to lace up the bride's dress. Meanwhile, Alexander was standing behind Ramirez. The proud father had helped Ramirez slide his wings through a pair of slits in the upper back of the bodice and was now working on lacing up his son's breathtaking wedding dress.

"Hey, Dad?" asked Ramirez hesitantly, "Why do humans think we're so weird?" Alexander stopped pulling the soft laces through the golden loops on the back of Ramirez's sparkling dress.

"Say what?" said a confused Alexander, "What kind of a question is that, my son?"

"Well, I've heard that many humans think male Gardevoirs are strange because we wear gowns and dresses, just like the ladies of our species," said Ramirez, "Don't they understand that this is the way we've dressed since the dawn of time?" Alexander paused for a moment, deep in thought. He stood motionless for nearly a minute before he said another word.

"Perhaps only uneducated humans think that way," suggested Alexander as he resumed lacing up his son's beautiful garment, "I mean, humans, no matter where they were born or their race, even though they are all really the same species, all dress in very different ways in different parts of the world. Some of the attire I've seen in books that some human cultures consider to be normal clothing looks very unusual indeed compared to that which the people of another culture wear on a daily basis."

"And how do you know this to be true?" asked a curious Ramirez.

"Two words…" said Alexander with a grin, "National Geographic. It's amazing how different things are throughout the world. Still, the point I'm trying to make is that many humans may simply not understand our ways of life. Why, I can't figure out why human males, by a vast majority anyway, don't enjoy wearing attire just like ours. It is very modest, easy to move around in, very soft and comfortable to wear, yet still eye-catching and quite beautiful."

"Not to mention fire-proof, impossible to stain and virtually indestructible," chuckled Ramirez.

"That is true," said Alexander, chuckling warmly as he pulled gently on the pair of laces, tightening up the dress's bodice, "Although many suggest the Gardevoir seamstresses use alchemy to produce this fabric in vast quantities, no one except master seamstresses really know how this 'Satin' is made. This fabric is rumored to last for millennia, even the petticoats under your skirt are made of the same material. Despite how soft, fluffy and fragile they look, you would not be able to tear them. Even if you tied a single layer of this 'Tulle' between two battle tanks and then had them drive off at full speed in opposite directions." Ramirez chuckled warmly.

"I'll bet Angel knows how to make Gardevoir satin and tulle," said Ramirez, "Still, I don't think she would ever tell me such a secret, even as my wife."

"I imagine so. The seamstresses guard their traditions and secrets very well," said Alexander as he tied off the laces into a bow and then secured the two emerald buttons on the back of his son's collar, "There we go!" Meanwhile, back on the other side of the cavernous mansion…

"And there you go!" said Karen with pride as she tied off the laces on Angel's dress into a bow and tenderly secured the twin black garnet buttons on the back of the bride's collar. Angel stood up on her tip-toes and started to twirl in her wedding dress, enjoying the way in felt on her body as well as the sound of the gentle rustling of the petticoats under her skirt.

"I just realized something," said Angel as she stopped twirling and walked towards the vanity, "I don't think I've mentioned this or even asked: but who should walk me down the aisle to give me away to Ramirez?"

"Well," said Karen as Angel sat down in front of the vanity, "Andrew already told me that he wishes for Wallace to walk you down the aisle. He believes your adoptive father has more than earned the right to give you away to the groom for all the years he spent raising you." Angel turned around on the stool, putting her back towards the vanity as Karen knelt down before her.

"Is that really what Andrew wants?" asked Angel. The young bride grabbed onto the edges of her fluffy skirt and lifted up the front of it just enough to uncover her feet and ankles.

"That's what he said to me," said Karen, "Still, the decision lies ultimately with you, my dear." Angel sat silently, thinking as Karen reach up to the vanity's counter, picked up Angel's platinum and diamond anklets then tenderly clipped the glimmering jewelry around her daughter's ankles.

"If that's how he feels…" said Angel as her Karen gently slid the pair of white slippers on her daughter's feet, "Well… I want my father to be happy. Therefore…" Angel turned her gaze upon Jean with a bright smile on her face.

"Mother? Would you please go and tell Wallace that I want him to walk me down the aisle?" asked Angel sweetly.

"If that's what you wish," said Jean cheerfully as she stood up from her chair, "Then I'll go tell him at once." Jean swiftly made her way out of the room as Karen continued to help the hopeful bride with her jewelry. By this time, Alexander was putting the finishing touches on his son's wedding attire.

"And there!" said Alexander happily as he draped his son's flowing and ornate cape over the groom's shoulders. Ramirez was admiring himself in a nearby mirror.

"I do look handsome, don't I?" asked Ramirez confidently.

"Of course you do, my son," said a delighted Alexander as he secured the gold chain and clasp that would keep the cape in place around Ramirez's neck.

"I really hope Angel thinks so, too," said Ramirez a blissful smile on his blushing face.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a moment," said Alexander as he stepped back from his son and looked him over, marveling at the attire Angel had created for his son, "Just look at you now: a handsome young price about to be joined to his beautiful princess."

"Hmmmm… Princess Angel…" said Ramirez blissfully, "Has a nice ring to it…" Alexander chuckled as he stepped alongside Ramirez and put his right arm around his son's shoulders.

"Are you certain you're ready for this?" asked Alexander with a gentle voice. Ramirez smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm ready, Dad," said Ramirez with great determination. Alexander smiled as he walked in front of Ramirez to be face to face with his son. The Gardevoir father wrapped his arms around Ramirez in a tight embrace.

"I'm very proud of you, my son…" said Alexander, his eyes closed as tears of joy began to trickle down his face. Ramirez smiled as he wrapped his arms around his father.

"I know you are," said Ramirez happily, "Thank you so much for being there for me… I love you…" Alexander stood on his tip-toes and kissed Ramirez on his forehead.

"I love you as well," said Alexander as he stood face to face with his happy son, "I do have one more question for you."

"What do you need to ask me, Dad?" asked Ramirez happily.

"Well, I do hope you plan on being a father one of these days, don't you?" asked Alexander softly.

"Of course I do," said Ramirez cheerfully, "God willing, Angel and I will have children one day."

"Well, you have no choice," chuckled Alexander as he held Ramirez tightly one last time, "Glacian requires that all married members of the royal family have offspring." Ramirez could just imagine the immense joy day he and Angel would feel when they would get to see and hold their first Ralts.

"Shall we get going now?" asked Ramirez, "I'm ready to go."

"Yes, let's be on our way, my son," said Alexander as he released Ramirez from his embrace, "The ceremony is going to begin in a little less than 15 minutes."

"I don't want to keep my princess waiting," said Ramirez with glee as he and his father started on their way out of the relief Guardian's bedroom. Ramirez took a passing glance around his room, looking forward to sharing it with his wife. As the groom made his way through the mansion, Karen was finally putting the final pieces of Angel's wedding attire in place. Angel was smiling and blushing as her happy mother slowly and tenderly slid a platinum tiara into her daughter's hair. The shining tiara was decorated with a row of alternating large diamonds and garnet with a single, large black garnet at the very middle. All of Angel's jewelry: the earrings, bracelets and anklets were all decorated with alternating diamonds and garnet. Karen finished by clipping the long lace veil into the back of the tiara.

"I think that's everything," giggled Karen as she stepped back. Angel was filled with joy as she leisurely stood up from the vanity and walked back to the tall mirror to take another good look at her wedding ensemble.

"And to think I used to dread ever having to go through this," said Angel with a blissful sigh, "All water under the bridge." Karen happily walked up behind Angel and wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist.

"My daughter is going to become a real princess today," said Karen with immense joy.

"And I'll have a real prince at my side," said Angel with glee.

"Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, but you are going to have a Ralts or two with your husband, aren't you?" asked Karen with slight embarrassment in her voice. Angel looked down at the shimmering embroidered satin and sparkling jewels that covered her belly. The young bride could just see it: Ramirez standing at her side one day with her. Both of the Gardevoirs were looking down at Angel's swollen belly, eagerly looking forward to the birth of their first child.

"I never thought I would actually say this," said Angel, smiling and blushing, "But I do hope I'll be a mother… someday."

"I sure hope so!" said Karen with anticipation, "I really want to see my grandchildren before long."

"You only have to wait ten years and nine months after today for that," giggled Angel, "Well, or so we hope." Karen let out a contented sigh as she held her daughter tightly.

"Well, I think I should be on my way now," said Karen happily as she released her daughter from her embrace and started walking towards the bedroom door, "I imagine that Jean will send Wallace for you shortly. The ceremony will begin in ten minutes and you should do whatever you need to do to prepare yourself, Angel."

"Thank you, Mother," said Angel, bowing slightly and appreciatively towards Karen.

"See you downstairs soon…" said Karen as she opened the door and stepped through the doorway, glancing over her shoulder to say a few last words to her daughter, "…Princess Angel."

"Oh! I can't wait until Ramirez calls me that!" laughed Angel, smiling and blushing. Karen smiled at Angel, taking another nice, long look at the lovely bride before she walked out of the room and softly closed the door in her wake.


	23. Section 23

**-128-**

With only ten minutes to go until the wedding would start, all the guests had now gathered together to bear witness to the greatly-anticipated marriage of Ramirez, a Guardian of Gardev to Angel. In the right, front two rows of the sea of white folding chairs sat the royal family and their closest friends. Aurora was sitting on the left end of the row, an empty chair on her right side, waiting for Alexander to make his way outside with their son at his side. Sitting on the right from Aurora was Aura, Mack, Sakura, Fredrick, Anna, Enrique, Fina, Artemis, Ariel, Eric, Sandra, Alvin, Jenifer, Cecil, Victoria, Andre, Elizabeth and her Mewtwo husband, David. Behind the royal Gardevoirs sat Eric and Alvin's twelve Alakazams: Isaac, Albert, Benjamin, Thomas, Leonardo, Galileo, Pestilence, Thanatos, Devastation, Virulent, Destruction, and Hades.

"Tell me: do you think we should get new names?" asked Virulent to one of his nearby brothers.

"I'm very inclined to agree," said Devastation, shrugging his shoulders, "I still don't understand why Alvin decided to give us all such frightening names."

"Well, I was merely 6 years old when I was given the lot of you when you were all still Abras," said Alvin sheepishly, glancing over his left shoulder at his friends, "The names just sounded really cool at the time." Despite the seating arrangement, William considered himself to have the best seat in the house. The happy Pikachu was sitting on Aura's lap, the female Guardian tenderly stroking William's back and head as he squeaked with delight. Sharing the left front row of the vast seating area with the family of the bride was Warren and John. To their right sat Jake, Makoto and their daughter Sakura with her two Mawiles, Li and Mei-lin sitting at her feet. Just behind Warren sat Agatha and the multitude of Gardevoir and Kirlia chefs and cooks who only now had taken a break from their work to bear witness to the imminent wedding. Under the roof of the decorated gazebo, stood Glacian, waiting patiently behind a wooden podium, which was covered with intricate carvings. Behind the Gardevoir king was his lovely queen, Gloria, sitting quietly in a chair made of bronze with dark purple cushions.

"Time for the last royal wedding of the day," said Gloria happily and also with a sigh of relief.

"This will probably be the last royal wedding for at least a few decades," said Glacian, smiling as he looked over his left shoulder at his beautiful queen, "Simply because the next one will most likely involve Mack and Aura's first child."

"Very true," said Gloria cheerfully, "Very true, my dear." In the front, right end of the left row of the thousands of white chairs sat Wallace and his wife Jean. Andrew was sitting to the left of Jean with an empty chair on his left side. The droves of wedding guests were talking quietly amongst themselves as an orchestra played delightful and relaxing music. Back inside the mansion, Karen was making her way down the empty corridors towards the front of the monstrous house, carrying a few objects in her hands. At the front doors she found Gremlin and Crystal waiting patiently, the Sableye groom still had his Kirlia bride over his left shoulder.

"Hello, Karen," said Crystal, seeing the mother of the bride walk up behind her and Gremlin.

"Hi, Crystal," said Karen with a smile as Gremlin turned about to face the happy Gardevoir. Karen was carrying a fine white basket in her right hand plus had a small and soft purple pillow under her left arm.

"Are you both ready to be the ring-bearer and flower girl?" asked Karen sweetly.

"I'm looking forward to it!" giggled Crystal with excitement.

"You can count on us," said a grinning Gremlin confidently.

"Now, don't you think you should set your bride back on her feet?" suggested Karen with a smirk on her face, "Crystal can't be the flower girl if you're always carrying her over your shoulder and you will need both of your hands free to carry the rings down to the gazebo." Gremlin and Crystal laughed.

"You have a good point!" said Crystal with laughter.

"Indeed, indeed!" cackled Gremlin as he tenderly set his wife down, his bride's feet gently touching down on the hard wood floor, "There you go, my pretty."

"Thank you, you conniving little beast," giggled Crystal.

"You're welcome, my dear," said Gremlin with a bow towards his wife. Karen chuckled warmly as she handed the Sableye the pillow and the basket to Crystal. The basket was filled to the brim with pink rose petals.

"Wallace will have the rings. He'll give them to you when he arrives here with the bride," said a cheerful Karen as she knelt down to be face to face with the small bride and groom, "You two have fun and thank you both very much for taking on these jobs on such short notice. It means a lot to me and Angel."

"No problem!" said Gremlin confidently.

"You're very welcome," said a happy Crystal, politely offering a curtsey to the proud mother of the bride.

"Perfect," said Karen with joy as she stood back up, "Well, I'd better go get Wallace. The ceremony is going to begin in 9 minutes. We have no time for any more delays. See you out there, also, congratulations on your marriage, Gremlin and Crystal." Karen smiled at the newlywed Sableye and Kirlia before pushing open the twin front doors on the mansion. It was a fairly long walk down the red-carpeted aisle to the front left row of seats where her husband and Wallace were waiting.

"Welcome," said Wallace softly and with a smile as Karen took a seat next to Andrew. Karen smiled and nodded her head in reply. Wallace put his left arm around Jean and held her close, kissing his mate on her right cheek.

"I guess I better go get the bride now, shouldn't I?" said Wallace tenderly. Jean nodded her head.

"We mustn't keep the guests or her groom waiting," giggled Jean. Wallace let out a blissful sigh as he stood up, walked to the end of the row and made his way down the aisle towards the mansion. When the old Gallade pushed open the front doors, he was greeted by the sight of Gremlin and Crystal, embracing and kissing. Wallace chuckled warmly and then noticed the small purple pillow and the white basket, filled with rose petals.

"And what have we here?" said Wallace cheerfully, the Sableye and Kirlia breaking their kiss to look up at the Gallade that towered over them, "Are you two really quite serious about being Angel's ring-bearer and flower girl?"

"Yep!" cackled Gremlin happily.

"That would be us!" giggled Crystal.

"Very good," said Wallace with delight as he reached behind his back with his right hand and then pulled two objects from behind his back, seemingly out of nowhere, "Then I need give these to each of you." Wallace knelt down, handing Gremlin a black bowtie and a big pink bow with long, trailing ribbons to Crystal.

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad!" said Gremlin, grinning as he wrapped and tied the bowtie around his neck.

"This is so cute!" said a happy Crystal, "But… how am I going to wear this with my veil?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, my dear," said Wallace with a gentle voice, "And don't worry if you can't wear it. You already look quite wonderful and very adorable."

"Thank you, Dad," giggled a delighted Crystal.

"Now, you two stay put," said Wallace as he stood back up, "It's time for me to go get the bride." As Wallace walked away, Gremlin helped Crystal unclip her flowing veil from her tiara.

"Why, thank you, Gremlin," said Crystal with a smile.

"You're very welcome, my love," said Gremlin tenderly, "After all, I am your mate now. It's my job to help you." Meanwhile, Angel was enjoying the silence in the room as she continued to admire herself in the tall mirror. She took a glance at the room's small wooden clock, hanging on the wall behind her. She knew that any minute now, her father was going to come for her. Angel smiled and twirled in her wedding attire, watching her fluffy, sparkling skirt lift up, uncovering her legs all the way up to her knees as her veil lifted off her back.

"This dress is going to be perfect for dancing!" thought Angel with great joy and anticipation. She only stopped twirling when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Angel?" asked Wallace tenderly, "May I come in?"

"Of course you may, Dad," said Angel, grabbing onto her skirt and gently shaking it a few times, just to make sure the petticoats were still in their proper place. The bedroom door slowly creaked open, revealing the Gallade in his own shimmering wedding dress. He looked upon his daughter with amazement as he saw her for the first time as a bride.

"Wow!" said a pleasantly-surprised Wallace, "You never cease to amaze me, Angel. You look fantastic!"

"Thank you, Dad!" giggled Angel, "Are you here to take me to my waiting groom, now?" Wallace smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes," said Wallace as he walked up to Angel's left side, "Is my little angel ready to get married today?" Angel laughed, as she picked up her bouquet from the vanity.

"Very funny, Dad," said Angel, smiling as she linked her left arm with her father's right arm, "Yes. I'm ready." Wallace paused, taking another look at his lovely daughter.

"Then let's be on our way," said Wallace as she leisurely led his daughter onward, "Your prince awaits." Angel cradled the pink roses in her left arm as she and the Gallade made their way out of the room and down the empty, silent corridors of the mansion together. The young bride was smiling, knowing that every step she now took was another step towards her destiny. They stopped once they reached the front doors where Gremlin and Crystal were waiting. Angel smiled at the two Pokémon.

"Hello, sis!" said a very cheerful Crystal.

"I guess I can say the same thing now," cackled Gremlin as he looked up and grinned at Angel, "Hello, sis!"

"Hello, my new brother-in-law," said Angel with a friendly smile, "I see you and my little sister look very nice in your wedding dresses. What did Simon have to say about your attire, Gremlin? Was he steaming mad?"

"Only at first," said Gremlin, shrugging his shoulders, "But he warmed up to the idea. Needless to say, I did try and have a little fun with him, regardless."

"Now I have a little monster at my side forever," giggled Crystal with excitement, "And he's all mine!"

"I see you're both ready to help with the ceremony," said Wallace with a gentle voice as he surveyed the Sableye ring-bearer with his snazzy bowtie and the Kirlia flower girl with a lovely pink bow in her hair. Wallace glanced at a nearby table and saw that Crystal had laid her veil there for now.

"They should be starting any moment now," said Wallace to his daughters and Gremlin, "You all know your cues, right?"

"Yep!" said Crystal happily, "When the music starts to play, the doors will open and Gremlin will lead the charge down the aisle with the two rings. Then I will follow close behind, scattering rose petals as I go to make way for my sister."

"Very good," said Wallace as he glanced at his daughter, "I do hope you can forgive me Angel for the pink roses, but Jean and I could not find any black roses anywhere in Olympus."

"It's okay," said Angel, smiling at her adoptive father, "I may not like pink so much, but I still look good with this bouquet, don't I?" Wallace smiled, nodding his head in reply.

"So, you want black roses, eh?" laughed Gremlin, "Then let me see those!" Gremlin dropped the pillow to the floor, walked up to the perplexed bride and then snatched away her bouquet.

"What are you doing?" demanded Wallace.

"This is Angel's special day," cackled Gremlin as his eyes started to turn black, "So we may as well do whatever we can to make it absolutely perfect." Wallace, Angel and Crystal looked on with awe as the pink color of the roses seemed to fade, getting darker and darker until they were completely black.

"There we go!" said Gremlin with pride as he handed back the bouquet to the amazed bride, "Happy wedding!"

"How did you do that?" said an astonished Angel and Crystal in unison. Gremlin merely flashed his mate and the bride a grin.

"That would be another of my secrets," cackled Gremlin as he dipped his hand into the basket of pink rose petals, "Just like this." In an instant, the pink flower petals turned dark as a moonless night. Angel laughed with glee.

"Oh, thank you so much, Gremlin!" said Angel with joy, "Now my wedding is perfect: my favorite flowers, my friends and family all gathered here, plus me and my prince are wearing the wonderful wedding dresses that I made just for us!" While Gremlin, Crystal and Angel were elated, Wallace was starting to get very concerned. He glanced at Angel again, the lovely young bride at his side. It was then that Wallace realized he just couldn't do this after all.

"Angel, my dear," said Wallace softly, "I can't walk you down the aisle." Angel quickly turned her head to face Wallace.

"But, why not?" asked Angel with shock, "I think of you as my father, even though you adopted me and saved me when I was a Ralts. You raised me Wallace and you've earned the right to walk me down the aisle and to give me to Ramirez. Besides, aren't you doing this because Andrew does not want to?"

"That's just it," said Wallace, "Please don't be angry at me Angel, but I've walked 14 of my own daughters down the aisle already and you are Andrew and Karen's only child. Andrew may never get this opportunity again: ever."

"But, how are you going to convince Andrew to do this when he doesn't want to?" asked Angel.

"Well, I could threaten him with a good thrashing," joked Wallace, extending his mighty forearms blades for a moment, "Or, the best method will be talk to him." Wallace retracted his blades as he walked in front of Angel. He smiled as he tenderly wrapped his arms around the beautiful young bride and kissed her once on her forehead. Angel closed her eyes, a few tears streaming down her face as she embraced her loving father.

"I love you, Angel," said Wallace tenderly.

"I love you, too," said Angel with a gentle voice. Wallace hugged Angel one more time before releasing her from his embrace. He smiled at Angel in a loving way.

"Now, how about I go out there and get your real father in here to do his duty?" said Wallace, flashing Angel a grin as he pushed open the doors and walked quickly down the aisle and back to the front row. Andrew, with a worried look on his face, gazed up at the Gallade that was now looming over him.

"Andrew," said Wallace softly, "I need you to come me at once."

"Is there a problem, Wallace?" asked Andrew with concern.

"Indeed there is," said Wallace, "Come with me now." Many of the wedding guests were now confused and wondering what was going on as Wallace and Andrew hastily made their way back up the center aisle and towards the mansion. Wallace pushed open the doors and motioned for Andrew to come inside. Once the worried Gardevoir was inside, Wallace closed and locked the doors. Andrew immediately ran up to Angel.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" asked Andrew fearfully, "You haven't gotten cold feet, have you?"

"Actually, I have," said Wallace as he approached Andrew and Angel, "Andrew, I cannot walk your daughter down the aisle. I can't do what is your honor and duty in good conscience."

"I already told you," said Andrew, "I can't bear to do it."

"And why not?" asked Wallace calmly. Andrew bowed his head.

"It's because of all the bad memories I have of when Karen and I were captured and were forced to leave our only child behind," said Andrew with sadness, "If you had not found her, she surely would have froze to death out there that fateful night. I just can't bear to have to say goodbye to her again… I can't do it…" Wallace came alongside the grieving Gardevoir and gently laid his right arm around Andrew's shoulders.

"I understand," said Wallace, "But you know this isn't goodbye, my friend. For Angel, things are only just getting started."

"Ramirez and I are going to visit you whenever we can. I can promise you that, Dad," said Angel cheerfully, "Especially when we're going to show you and Karen your grandchildren."

"Angel is your only daughter," said Wallace softly, "This may be the only chance you will ever get to do this."

"Are you really okay with me doing this instead?" asked Andrew with grief. Wallace smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, my friend," said Wallace, "I've already gotten to walk a bride down the aisle over a dozen times. Now it's your turn to take your dear daughter down there to give her away to her prince." Andrew smiled at Wallace as he wiped his eyes dry on the left soft satin sleeve of his shimmering wedding dress.

"Then I'll be glad to fulfill my last duty to Angel as her father," said Andrew with pride as he came alongside his daughter and linked arms with her, "This is what you want, don't you my little angel?"

"Yes," said Angel happily as she leaned against her father, "This is exactly what I want." Wallace nodded his head.

"Then I'd best be going," said Wallace as he started on his way towards the mansion's front doors, "We can't afford any delays now with a mere 5 minutes to go." Wallace knelt down next to Gremlin and tenderly set two gold wedding bands on the pillow.

"Keep these close and safe," said Wallace softly.

"You can count on me, sir!" said Gremlin confidently, grinning and saluting his father-in-law. Wallace nodded his head as he left the room. While Wallace opened the two doors and started down the long aisle with the doors swinging closed in his wake, Gremlin was again staring at his wife.

"What?" giggled Crystal, "You just can't keep your eyes off me, can you, honey? Am I really that beautiful, my love?"

"Of course you are," said Gremlin sweetly, "But I was just wondering… if…" Crystal gazed at Gremlin with bewilderment.

"Wondering what?" asked a perplexed Crystal. Gremlin had a toothy grin on his face as held up the small pillow in his right hand and trained his eyes on the basket in Crystal's arms.

"I was wondering if…" said Gremlin with a sinister twinkle in his eye, "…If you're thinking what I am thinking…" Crystal was still wondering what Gremlin was getting at, but it soon dawned on her what her new husband was plotting. Crystal giggled at Gremlin and nodded her head in approval. Andrew looked down at the ring-bearer and flower girl, not sure what was transpiring.

"Now what are they doing?" asked Andrew while Crystal snatched up her veil from the nearby table. Angel looked down at the two small Pokémon and erupted with laughter.

"I do believe they are about to steal the show!" laughed Angel. Meanwhile, outside on the front lawn of the mansion, everything was ready. Wallace quickly took his seat next to Jean as he surveyed the scene about him. The guests were all sitting down or standing on the sidelines while waiting patiently, the band was ready to play the right music, Ramirez was ready to see his bride, Simon was proudly standing behind and at the left side of the young prince as the best man and Glacian was ready to conduct the last wedding of the day. The Gardevoir king glanced at his great-great grandson and spoke with a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you are ready for this, Ramirez?" asked Glacian with caution, "If you have any doubts, then you really should not marry Angel." Ramirez, standing proud in his stunning wedding attire, turned his gaze upon Glacian.

"I'm ready, Glacian," said Ramirez quietly with determination and a bright smile on his face. Glacian smiled back at the young prince and nodded his head in reply.

"Then I believe it is time for us to begin," said Glacian, nodding his head towards the orchestra's Gardevoir conductor. The conductor bowed once towards his kings and then turned around to face the musicians. With a way of his baton, soft and pleasant music began to overtake the revered silence out front of the sprawling mansion. There was a gentle breeze blowing on the sunny, early summer day. Many of their guests looked over their shoulders as the mansion's front doors were slowly pulled open by a pair of Gallades in their wedding attire. Simon also turned his gaze upon the opening doors, wondering who the lucky female Kirlia was who got to be Angel's flower girl. Just then, a single Kirlia stepped out of the shadows and it was then that Simon and the guests knew something was amiss. Many of the Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades recognized the Kirlia as Wallace's youngest daughter, Crystal. They looked on with perplexed stares as the young Kirlia, fully adorned in wedding attire was making her way down the aisle, carrying the two wedding bands on a pillow in her arms. There was a black bowtie around her neck and the sight of this newlywed Kirlia bride acting as the ring-bearer drew plenty of perplexed stares form the immense crowd as she approached the gazebo. Wallace looked over his shoulder and laughed while Simon looked on with mounting horror as Crystal drew closer.

"No way… No way!" thought Simon with immense dread as the pieces of this puzzle before him began to slide together in his head, "You have got to be kidding me… There is no way that purple munchkin would dare pull off something this… this terrible!" The orchestra conductor looked over his shoulder at the ring-bearer with curiosity. He shrugged his shoulders and thought, "So, we have a newlywed Kirlia in wedding attire acting as the ring-bearer. So what? She looks adorable and is doing fine, even if the tradition is for a young, unmarried male Kirlia or Ralts to take the part." Simon took a deep breath, preparing himself for the unthinkable.

"Here it comes now…" thought Simon, his eyes opening wide as a strange shape started to take form and come into view from amongst the shadows that obscured the area just inside the mansion. The figure stepped forward and in an instant, got everyone's complete and undivided attention.

"What the devil?" thundered Glacian with disbelief. William looked over his shoulder with shock.

"What on earth…?" shouted William. The orchestra conductor looked over his shoulder and dropped his baton in shock. The band itself was derailed and the pleasant music quickly degenerated into a chaotic chorus of misplayed and off-key notes. Silence engulfed the front lawn as the "Flower Girl" stepped down from Warren's front porch and drew near to the gazebo. Sure enough, Simon's worst fears were confirmed as Gremlin, stepped out of the shadows and into full view. He was still in his wedding attire, of course, but was now carrying a white basket in his arms and had a large pink bow with trailing ribbons on his head. The ribbons were flowing in the breeze as Gremlin frolicked down the aisle, a big toothy grin on his face as he scattered black rose petals all about. The eerie silence was quickly replaced by laughter as the grinning ghost hopped, skipped and jumped down the aisle with pride, spreading handfuls of the flower petals onto the red carpet as he went. Glacian, Gloria, the royal family and all but one of the guests had now broken out into uncontrollable laughter. Simon was absolutely aghast as Gremlin drew near to the gazebo.

"Just when I thought this day could not possibly get… any… WORSE…" grumbled Simon, his eyes narrowing at Gremlin. The replacement "Flower Girl" continued his mission, undaunted as the tens of thousands of Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades looked upon him and laughed like hyenas. Simon was not amused in the least as Gremlin stepped up under the gazebo's roof and took his place on Glacian's right. Crystal laughed as she stood at Simon's left side.

"Isn't he a riot?" laughed Crystal.

"Certainly not…" snarled Simon. Gremlin looked over at Simon and flashed the Kabutops a menacing smile.

"Here, Simon! CATCH!" yelled Gremlin as he threw the white basket towards Simon. The old Kabutops reflexively caught the basket between his claws and unwittingly looked inside the small, wicker vassal. The immense crowd stopped laughing when they heard a loud "POOF!" and an explosion of black rose petals filled the air inside and all about the gazebo. The cloud of flower petals soon dropped to the ground revealing Simon, covered head to toe under a small mountain of black flowers, his eyes peering through a pair of small holes in the rose petals.

"Evidently, this day can only KEEP getting worse…" said Simon, just loud enough to be heard by everyone at the wedding. Again, the multitude of guests broke out into a din of laughter.

"Don't I make a great flower girl, Simon?" laughed Gremlin.

"No," was Simon's blunt and angry reply. Glacian waited patiently for all the guests to calm down. Mack looked at Gremlin with a big smile on his face as he gave the devious Sableye a thumbs-up.

"Way to go, Gremlin!" laughed Mack, "Now, we shall all remember this day for the rest of our lives, even if it's just because of you!" Gremlin curtseyed towards the Guardian.

"Why, thank you kind, sir!" cackled Gremlin.

"That's enough," said Wallace, chuckling warmly, "We're running a bit behind schedule now, so we'd best proceed." Glacian turned his gentle gaze upon the orchestra conductor, who was still laughing as he wiped grass and dirt off his baton.

"Maestro," said Glacian cheerfully, "Please commence with playing the wedding march. I think we're all ready to get this wedding back on track."

"I couldn't agree more, your Highness," said the conductor with a smile as he polished off his baton and turned about to face the group of delighted musicians. With a flick of his baton, the traditional melody began to play. All the guests quickly rose to their feet and faced the back doors as they were opened wide by the two Gallades. Ramirez watched anxiously as a pair of silhouettes slowly emerged from the shadows within the mansion. At long last, Ramirez saw his bride as she stepped onto the front porch alongside her proud father, 50 yards away and into the bright afternoon sun. Angel and Andrew walked slowly, giving everyone an opportunity to get a good look at the stunning bride. The bright, unfiltered sunlight made her wedding dress sparkle brightly as the diamonds and black garnet on her dress and jewelry shone with bright luster. Angel's long veil flowed enchantingly on the breeze. Her dazzling attire and bright smile was more than enough to make Ramirez feel woozy. Nonetheless, Ramirez stood strong, not wanting to miss a second of his bride's approach: truly a once in a lifetime moment. The band continued to play and Angel drew closer, bit by bit at her father's side. The young bride and groom looked each other over as they came closer together, admiring their beauty. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the prince and his bride, Angel and Andrew came to a stop at the steps of the gazebo. Glacian stepped up to the decorated podium and looked down upon the blushing, hopeful bride and Andrew, her proud father. The band ceased to play as Glacian began the ceremony with a traditional question, directed solely at Andrew.

"Who gives the female Gardevoir," said Glacian with a bright smile, looking down upon Angel for a few moments before then turning his gentle gaze upon Ramirez, "To this male Gardevoir?"

"I do," said Andrew with pride. He stepped in front of Angel and embraced his daughter one last time. Angel hugged her father tightly, her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face. Andrew kissed Angel once on her forehead before releasing her from his embrace. Karen stepped forward and gently grabbed Angel's bouquet as the bride handed it off to her mother. With great joy, Andrew handed off his only daughter to Ramirez. Angel blushed while she slowly stepped up under the gazebo's roof to at last be with her groom. She and Ramirez joined hands before Glacian as Andrew and Karen returned to their seats. While the bride and groom looked each other over, a pair of small eyes was watching from a small break in the leaves and branches of one of the monstrous bushes which had been planted to the left of the front porch. A small voice giggled with glee.

"Show time!" said Lucca quietly to herself with excitement as she observed the bride and groom, glancing occasionally through a hidden telescope to get a closer look at the two magnificent winged Gardevoirs and quickly sketching details into her notebook, "I must have those wedding portraits finished before the end of the reception! I must!" Back under the gazebo, Angel looked over her left shoulder, smiling down at Gremlin.

"That was a most memorable performance, Gremlin," giggled Angel. The Sableye smiled back at the lovely young bride.

"And Simon is probably scarred for life," chuckled Gremlin. The old Kabutops looked over his right shoulder to give Gremlin a dirty look. Angel laughed to herself as she returned her attention to something much more important: her wedding. The two lovers looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You look perfect, Ramirez," whispered Angel.

"All thanks to you, my love," said Ramirez quietly. Glacian chuckled warmly as he swept off a small pile of black rose petals from his podium. The king looked out over his subjects and spoke with a resounding voice so he could be heard by all.

"Dearly beloved…" said Glacian with great joy, "We are gathered here on this most joyous occasion to witness Prince Ramirez, the Guardian of Gardev and Angel as they enter into holy wedlock." Ramirez and Angel spoke not a word as they listened to Glacian and admired one another.

"Before we begin, if there is anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed, then speak now, or forever hold your peace," said Glacian. None one in the congregation spoke a word. Glacian smiled and looked down upon Ramirez and Angel.

"Prince Ramirez and Angel, the vows you are about to make to each other must not be taken lightly," cautioned Glacian as he turned his gaze on Angel, "And for you, Angel, a great deal is expected of you. By taking Ramirez as your mate you shall also become a Guardian of Gardev, one of a maximum of only four Gardevoirs whose sole duty is to dwell in and protect the village of Gardev at all costs. But this is not all, for upon becoming mates with Ramirez you shall also become a member of the royal family as a princess. Angel, you must not just remain with Ramirez for all the days of your life, but you must also protect Gardev with your life, just like Ramirez has promised, until the day you pass on your duties."

"I understand, your Highness," said Angel with determination.

"And, since you are marrying into the royal family, it will be up to you to continue the bloodline through Ramirez," said Glacian softly, "Do you understand what this entails?" Angel blushed deeply and smiled as she faced a blushing Ramirez.

"I fully understand and accept these responsibilities as a Guardian of Gardev and as a princess of the realm," said Angel boldly. Ramirez smiled blissfully at Angel as he gently stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"So noted," said Glacian happily, "By accepting your duties Angel, you and Ramirez may now exchange your vows." The bride and groom nodded their heads as they faced one another.

"Prince Ramirez, do you take Angel to be your wedded mate?" asked Glacian, "To have and to hold… in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer… for better or for worse… forsaking all others… 'Til death do you part?" Ramirez didn't move a muscle as he stared happily at Angel in all of her wedding splendor.

"I do," said a determined Ramirez with a nod of affirmation as Glacian then looked down upon Angel.

"Angel," said Glacian sweetly, "Do you take Ramirez to be your wedded mate? To have and to hold… in sickness and in health… for richer or poorer… for better or for worse… forsaking all others… and to obey… 'Til death do you part?" Angel wasted no time in giving her heartfelt answer.

"I do!" declared a joyful Angel.

"Very well," said Glacian, smiling happily.

"Ramirez, do you have a ring for Angel?" asked Glacian with a gentle voice. Ramirez nodded in reply.

"Yes, I do," said Ramirez as he let go of Angel's hands. Crystal walked up to Ramirez with a big smile on her face, carefully carrying the small pillow with the wedding bands.

"Never thought I would have a bride as my ring-bearer," said Ramirez, chuckling warmly as he gently wrapped his fingers around one of the glimmering wedding bands, "Thank you, Crystal." The Kirlia nodded happily as the young prince reached out and held on Angel's right hand with his left hand. Then with his other hand, he slowly moved the ring towards her finger.

"Repeat after me," said a smiling Glacian, "With this ring, I thee wed." Ramirez ever so tenderly slid the ring onto Angel's finger as he stared into her enchanting eyes.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Ramirez as he again held both of Angel's hands in his own. However, before Glacian could utter another word, Angel reached down and snatched the other ring from Crystal's pillow and held onto Ramirez's left hand.

"I do have a ring for you, Ramirez," said Angel as she gently slid the wedding ring onto the groom's left hand with her right hand, "With this ring, I thee wed." Chuckling and quiet laughter could be heard from the throng of guests.

"Well, she knew very well what to do, didn't she?" asked Glacian with a grin to the massive congregation. More quiet laughter was heard all about as Glacian returned his gaze to Angel.

"Angel, there is but one more thing you and Ramirez must do before I can declare you as mates," said Glacian.

"Oh, yes…" said Angel blissfully and with glee as Simon brought forth a wooden stool from the back area of the gazebo and set it down in front of the bride and groom, "My dress has to be prepared for my wings…"

"Indeed," said Glacian, smiling as he motioned with his hands towards the stool, "Now, please take a seat, my dear." Angel nodded her head, walked in front of and then sat down on the stool. Glacian reached into a compartment in the podium and pulled out the ceremonial dagger, handing it off to Ramirez. Ramirez walked up behind Angel gently held onto her lace veil. Tenderly, Ramirez lifted the delicate veil away from Angel's back, took it up in his hands and then draped it over the front of his bride's right shoulder. Angel was smiling as her groom unsheathed the dagger, set the golden cover on the podium and walked behind his bride. Ramirez leaned towards Angel, his blushing bride, and gently stroked her upper back a few times with his left hand. He spoke softly and tenderly so only Angel would hear what he was about to say.

"And tonight," said Ramirez ever so quietly and with a sweet voice, "My lovely angel shall have her wings." Ramirez wrapped the fingers of his left hand on an area of satin that covered her left upper back. With but a careful stroke, Ramirez cut one slit and then another into the upper bodice of Angel's wedding dress. The bride blushed deeply as the gentle breeze blowing through the village caressed her back through the fresh slits in her dress. Ramirez happily walked back up to the podium, slid the dagger into its ornate golden jewel-encrusted sheath and then carefully handed the ceremonial weapon back to Glacian. Being a gentleman, Ramirez walked back to his bride, helped get Angel's veil back in its proper place on the bride's back and with utmost care helped his princess back on her feet. Again, Ramirez and Angel joined hands while Simon stepped in front of them to whisk away the stool. Once Simon was clear and back in his place, standing at Glacian's left, the Gardevoir king again addressed the massive congregation with a joyful voice.

"With the exchange of vows and rings and Angel's acceptance of her royal and Guardian duties…!" announced Glacian triumphantly, "By the power vested in me as King of Olympus, I now pronounce you, Prince Ramirez and Princess Angel as mates!" Ramirez looked deep into Angel's eyes with his lovely bride staring right back at him with her gentle gaze.

"Ramirez, you may now kiss your bride," said a very happy Glacian. Ramirez and Angel wasted not a moment as they stepped towards each other, wrapped their arms around one another and kissed with immense, unbridled passion. The moment the newlyweds' lips touched, the emerald pendant around Ramirez's neck glowed with an intense green light as the wedding guests looked on with awe this rare sight. The moment Ramirez and Angel broke their first kiss, the bright light from the pendant vanished and the wedding guests rose to their feet: they started to cheer and clap their hands together in loud applause in celebration of Ramirez and Angel's marriage. As the bride and groom turned to face the congregation while holding hands, Glacian proudly made his declaration.

"I now have the honor and privileged to present to you all!" shouted Glacian with immense joy and elation, "Prince Ramirez and Princess Angel… as husband and wife!" Immediately, loud and triumphant music poured from the Pokémon orchestra while Ramirez and Angel made their way down the aisle and towards the mansion hand in hand. Words could do no justice for the immense hope and sheer delight they now shared.

"Hurray!" yelled Gremlin as he ran up to Crystal and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, Crystal! Wasn't that fun?"

"I love you too, my dear!" giggled Crystal as she tightly embraced Gremlin, "Say, speaking of fun, my love: what were you planning on doing for our honeymoon?" For the first time that day, Gremlin frowned and also for the first time that day, Crystal was very worried about Gremlin.

"Is something wrong?" asked Crystal with concern as the congregation continued to cheer and applaud the royal newlyweds as they approached the mansion. Gremlin said not a word for what seemed like the longest time. How had he managed to forget the honeymoon? Gremlin was utterly stunned and dismayed that he had completely overlooked this attribute of his marriage. While holding his worried wife, Gremlin racked his brain, trying to come up with a romantic place he and Crystal could spend their first weeks together as mates. After several agonizing minutes, and idea finally stuck in the Sableye's mind.

"I think I know just the place," said Gremlin with a smile, "Now, all I need is… a way to get there…"

"You didn't plan anything, did you?" asked Crystal with despair.

"It's okay," said Gremlin, shrugging his shoulders, "If all else fails, we can spend our honeymoon in Olympus."

"Hmmm…" said Crystal with building excitement, "Getting to roam about the city and get to do whatever we want… no more ballet classes, we don't have to do any teaching for at least 2 weeks…"

"Or, we could just stay indoors all day," cackled Gremlin.

"As long as we have a great time, I have no complaints," giggled Crystal. Just after Ramirez and Angel walked through the front doors of the mansion, Glacian again addressed the crowd.

"We hope you will all stay and join us for a grand feast to celebrate all the royal weddings of the day!" announced Glacian joyfully, "As well as Gremlin and Crystal's marriage! The reception shall take place in the backyard of the mansion and there is more than plenty of fine food and drink to go around!" With that, Agatha and her subordinates got up from their seats and began a hasty retreat to Warren's massive backyard. The food was finished, but they still could not rest easy, for now they were going to have an army of thousands of hungry and thirsty wedding guests on their hands. As for William, the Pikachu was not keen on the hustle and bustle that had begun as the guests started on their way to the reception.

"I don't care how good the food is!" thought a very nervous William, "There are only two things in this world that I absolutely can't stand: black licorice and huge, noisy parties!" William quickly decided that he would rather spend the day inside the quiet mansion; no matter how tempting it was to sneak a taste of a wedding cake.


	24. Section 24

**-127-**

The incredible celebration had begun! Within a matter of minutes, the multitude of Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades had made their way from the front yard to the wide open spaces of Warren's back yard. What the wedding guests discovered were hundreds of wooden folding tables and thousands of white, metallic folding chairs awaiting them. Nothing had been spared as there were lovely flower arrangements in vases at every table as well as a full place setting for each and every guest. In front of the mansion's back wall were several dozen more folding tables, set up end to end and all of them were covered with almost any kind of fine food they could imagine or want. Agatha and the Gardevoir chefs were waiting patiently for the other Pokémon and residents of Gardev to line up to be served. Warren was right behind Mack and Aura as they got into one of the long lines for some of the extravagant food.

"Um, Mack?" asked Warren nervously. The male Guardian and his wife turned around to face their old friend.

"Is there a problem, Warren?" asked Mack cheerfully.

"Yes, there is," said Warren as he leaned towards the Guardians to speak quietly with them, "I don't know if you've realized this, but we could be in deep trouble if someone from out of town was to waltz in here and lay eyes on not just the winged Gardevoirs here, but this multitude of tens of thousands of Ralts, Kirlias, Gardevoirs and Gallades all gathered here: all dining, dancing, not to mention all the married couples in their glamorous wedding attire."

"Actually, Mack and I already took care of that," giggled Aura.

"Is that so?" asked Warren with disbelief, "What did you do?"

"I'll just be blunt," said Mack with nervous laughter, "Just before the sun started to rise over the mountains, Aura and I took advantage of one of the breaks between this morning's weddings in Olympus. We flew from Olympus, down Mt. Ivory, over Gardev and we followed the mountain roadway for several miles towards Alakaz." Aura giggled with uneasiness.

"About fifty miles down the road, Mack and I caused a rather large landslide to block both lanes of the road," said Aura sheepishly, "I know we're not supposed to just go out and destroy things as the Guardians of Gardev."

"We'll clear the rubble tomorrow," said Mack with a nod of affirmation, "That is, unless some road crews beat us to it. At any rate, the road probably won't be cleared until late into the night or when Aura and I take care of it tomorrow."

"That was very clever, Guardians," said Glacian, looking at Mack and Aura over his right shoulder with a smile on his face, "At least this way, we can all stay safe and out of sight from humans with evil intentions for the day before our return to Olympus later this evening." It took nearly an hour for everyone at the reception to get some of the wonderful food and then find a seat amongst the sea of tables and chairs. As for Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre, David, Ramirez and their brides, they also had to deal with a seemingly unending line of well-wishers. Far fewer Pokémon came up to congratulate Gremlin and Crystal on their marriage, but this was what they wanted.

"Gremlin, I'm so glad you and I are not royalty," giggled Crystal, "Why, I don't think we would get a moment's peace throughout our entire reception."

"So it seems," said Gremlin with a smirk as he saw several pairs of married Gardevoirs in wedding attire come up and congratulate Artemis and Fina in a long procession, "So it seems…" The problems only seemed to mount throughout the hour. There were no serious hurdles to overcome, except to wonder how to go about presenting wedding cakes to each couple and then there was the traditional bouquet and garter toss for each of the 8 newlywed couples. Agatha and the Gardevoir chefs had prepared a lavish and very different wedding cake for each of the just married couples. Glacian and Gloria knew they didn't have all day, so in unison, the brides and grooms exchanged bites of cake while every guest watched attentively. As for the bouquet and garter tosses that followed an hour after desert, Gremlin had come up with an ingenious and rather amusing solution. Several of the tables and chairs were folded back up and moved away to create a large clearing in front of the tables the royal family were dining at. Eight chairs were brought before the newlyweds and before much longer; the grooms had tenderly led their brides forward and to the chairs. Of course, Gremlin and Crystal joined in with the other seven couples as this was their reception as well. Gremlin reached atop his head and snatched off the pink bow. Then, without another word, the other newlyweds and every wedding guest nearby watched with bewilderment as Gremlin tossed the bow and ribbons aside and then with his right hand pulled a green combat helmet with several gold chevrons on its front and center seemingly out of nowhere from behind his back. He plopped the helmet onto his head, buckled and tightened the chinstrap as he faced the crowd.

"All right: listen up!" thundered Gremlin, "Let us have all single and eligible female Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts assemble in the clearing before the newlyweds, on the double!" Roughly ten minutes passed and before long, a few hundred female Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts had gathered in the clearing. Gremlin turned around, now facing away from all the guests.

"Commence bouquet toss!" ordered Gremlin with the loud, resounding and intimidating voice of drill sergeant, "Brides! Present bouquets!" There may had been no rehearsal for this, but the eight brides did as they were told with bright smiles on their faces as the wedding guests began to break out into laughter. It was then when Mack noticed that the bottom of each bouquet had a ribbon tied around it. The color of each ribbon perfectly matched the color of the gemstones that dotted each of the brides' dresses. Again, Gremlin spoke with a loud voice.

"About… Face!" commanded Gremlin as the brides turned their backs towards the wedding guests and the eager female Pokemon.

"Ready…!" shouted Gremlin as the brides prepared themselves.

"Aim…!" exclaimed Gremlin while Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer, Victoria, Elizabeth, Fina, Crystal and Angel brought their arms down lower, winding up to throw their bouquets.

"FIRE!" ordered Gremlin. In an instant, the seven Gardevoirs and one Kirlia heaved their lovely bouquets into the air and towards the waiting Pokémon. For the onlookers, it was as if a large chunk of fresh meat had just been dropped into shark-infested waters. With the ferocity of a full scale feeding frenzy, the young female Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts were leaping into the air and shoving each other aside while desperately trying to grab at the bouquets as they fell towards the earth. As soon as the flowers had landed in the arms of their new owners, the scuffle came to an immediate end as the victors emerged. Proudly, three Gardevoirs, four Kirlias and one Ralts walked out of the disappoint throng of their peers, cradling the delicate bouquets in their arms.

"Excellently executed, young ladies!" thundered Gremlin clapping his hands together once, "You've made me proud, but this is far from over! All you brides: take a seat! Now!" Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer, Victoria, Elizabeth, Fina, Crystal and Angel only smiled as they turned back around and sat down on their chairs.

"Now, we need all single, eligible male Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts to step into the clearing at once! Double-time it!" commanded Gremlin. With that, the empty-handed female Pokémon left the clearing and made their way back into the crowd of onlookers, greatly disappointed while the young male Pokémon quickly gathered. Simon was sitting not far from Glacian and the Gardevoir king soon got the Kabutops's attention.

"Well?" said Glacian with a grin.

"Well what?" asked an irritated Simon.

"You are a single male Pokémon, are you not?" asked Glacian.

"Yes, but Gremlin called for all male Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts, not Kabutops," said Simon, grinning back at the grinning Gardevoir king. Glacian laughed.

"Get out there, Simon," ordered Glacian, "Or am I really going to have to drag you out there? You know I can…" Simon snorted with contempt as he got up from the table and walked into the group of a few hundred eager male Pokémon. Meanwhile, Gremlin turned back around, facing the mansion as he called out to all six Gardevoirs grooms and one Mewtwo groom.

"Wait…" said a confused Andre, "Shouldn't you have also said something about any Gallades coming forward?" Gremlin quickly swiveled his head and body to face Andre. The Gardevoir groom gulped loudly as the small, purple ghost stormed up to him. Everyone watched with amazement as Gremlin started to lift off the ground bit by bit with each step he took, almost as if he was walking up a set of invisible stairs. Soon, Gremlin came to a stop, face to face with Andre.

"Look around!" hollered Gremlin into Andre's face with false anger, "Do you see any single Gallades here, soldier?" Andre quickly surveyed the large crowd before him.

"I… don't… see any, sir…" said Andre with fear.

"That's right, rookie!" snarled Gremlin as the other newlywed royal couples started to laugh as well, "Don't question my authority or you'll do nothing but peel potatoes for the next century! Do I make myself clear, Private?"

"Yes, sir!" said Andre resolutely.

"Good!" thundered Gremlin as he turned around and walked back down towards the ground. The pint-sized drill sergeant came to a stop once he was facing Crystal. She was smiling and laughing, as were most, if not all the wedding guests.

"Commence, garter toss!" barked Gremlin as the mass of onlookers again began laughing, "Gentlemen: stand in front of your brides and kneel before them… this instant!" Eric, Alvin, Cecil, Andre, David, Artemis and Ramirez said not a word, smiling as they stepped before their brides and then knelt before them on the soft, green grass. Gremlin also knelt down before his bride.

"Take off your bride's right shoe!" commanded Gremlin. The seven other grooms did as they were told and they tenderly and slowly took off their bride's right shoe.

"Grab… skirt!" shouted Gremlin, "And do it gently, you hear?" With that, the Sableye, six Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo tenderly grabbed onto the front, bottom edge of their bride's skirts.

"Now… lift skirt!" yelled Gremlin as he and the other grooms started to lift up the front of Ariel, Sandra, Jenifer, Victoria, Elizabeth, Fina, Crystal and Angel's skirts. Gremlin saw something he didn't like out of the corner of his left eye.

"Stop!" thundered Gremlin with mach rage, "Let go of your brides' skirts, all of you!" The grooms did as Gremlin ordered while the small, terrifying ghost walked towards Andre again.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Gremlin.

"Lifting… Victoria's skirt…?" asked Andre weakly.

"You're doing it all wrong, rookie!" snarled Gremlin as he walked up close and leaned towards Andre's face, "You're going too fast, Private! Slow down and savor the moment! This may be the only time you will ever do this, so do it right. Got it?"

"You were going a bit too fast, dear;" giggled Victoria with a sweet voice, "Take it easy, my love. Just slow down and really enjoy this sweet moment with me." Victoria winked at Andre as Gremlin angrily shook his fist near Andre's face.

"You heard the lady!" hollered Gremlin, "Now try again, all of you!" Andre nodded his head: he gulped loudly as Gremlin walked heavily back in front of Crystal.

"Maybe you should take it easy on him," giggled Crystal.

"We've only got one shot at this milady," said Gremlin with a polite bow towards his bride, "And we have to get it right." Gremlin chuckled as he knelt before Crystal and again gripped the front edge of her skirt.

"Let's take it from the top!" ordered Gremlin with a booming voice, "Now… lift skirt! And do it RIGHT this time!" The eight brides were blushing, smiling and even giggling nervously as their grooms slowly lifted up the front of their skirts, uncovering their white legs all the way up to just below their knees. Eric happily held up Ariel's skirt: she smiled and winked at him. Alvin was delighted too and from the look on Sandra's face, she was enjoying this moment as well. Cecil seemed all serious as he uncovered his bride's lower legs, but Jenifer knew very well from his thoughts that he was enjoying getting a look under her skirt. David kept his eyes on Elizabeth's face and his bride stared back at him, blushing and giggling with glee.

"Now, for the finish!" shouted Gremlin, "Reach up your bride's skirt with tender care, pull the garter down her leg and off her foot!" Fina was absolutely delighted as was Artemis as he slowly pulled the garter down from her thigh and down her leg.

"Artemis, I love you," whispered Fina happily.

"I love you too," said Artemis sweetly, his hand caressing the soft skin on Fina's leg as he leisurely pulled the garter down towards Fina's feet. Fina blushed deeply with a blissful smile on her face. Elizabeth was certainly enjoyed the feeling of David's finger's running softly down her leg. Elizabeth looked down at her groom and laughed: she had never seen David blush as deeply as this before. By far, Andre was quickly becoming a nervous wreck. He felt very foolish lifting up and looking under a female Gardevoir's skirt, but now he was sweating profusely with his face bright red as he reached up her skirt, wrapped his fingers around the garter and began to pull it down Victoria's leg. The young bride looked down upon her nervous mate. When Andre finally looked up and saw her bright smile and his eyes met her gentle gaze, the young male Gardevoir finally felt more at ease and a lot happier. Soon, all eight grooms had taken off the brides' garters and were lowering their skirts back down.

"Like what you see?" teased Angel with sweet smile on her face.

"Please, Angel," chuckled Ramirez as he gently slid his wife's slipper back onto her foot, "I liked what I saw when I first laid my eyes on you and was very determined to help you from that moment on." Angel giggled as Ramirez and the other grooms finished putting their mates' slippers back on and stood up straight with their backs to the crowd.

"Surely you don't need me to tell you what to do next!" thundered Gremlin, "Ready… Aim… FIRE!" At Gremlin's command, he and the other seven grooms threw the garters into the air towards the waiting male Pokémon. Unlike the female Pokémon, the male Gardevoirs, Kirlias and Ralts were much calmer and collected. Nonetheless, they were still leaping into the air and were trying their best to get a hold of one of the garters. Simon looked skyward and saw a garter coming his way.

"Oh, no!" thought Simon with dread as the small band of satin and lace with a ring of gemstones surrounding the center band floated towards his position, "Not again!" The garter continued onward with none of the nearby psychic Pokémon able to grab onto the small and soft object. Without another word, Simon pointed his claws towards the ground and started to dig with all his might into the earth. In a flash, Simon dove into the ground in a twenty-foot deep hole, hoping he could evade the garter. But it was not to be: the surrounding Pokémon simply could not grab the garter and it floated lazily down through the air and into Simon's freshly dug hole. Simon groaned with despair as he felt the soft satin and lace object land on his head.

"Why me…?" grumbled Simon as he climbed out of the hole, the garter resting on his head like a crown. All the wedding guests broke out into loud laughter when they laid eyes on Simon. Glacian doubled over, laughing up a storm at the Kabutops.

"Excellent work, men!" yelled Gremlin, "Now let's have all the happy couples come together! The color of the gemstones on the garters correlates to the color of the ribbon on each bouquet! So let's see who got paired up with whom?" Simon looked at the ring of gemstones on the center, satin band of the garter.

"Hmmm…" said Simon to himself, "Light green peridot…" Simon looked to his left and saw a pair of blue-haired Kirlias in ballet attire standing not far from him. They were each wearing their tiaras and also had a red sash tied around each of their waists. Josh proudly held a Garter that was accented with black garnet while Ella's bouquet of black roses had a black ribbon tied around its base.

"See?" giggled Ella, "We're meant to be, Josh!"

"Can't argue with fate!" laughed Josh as he walked alongside Ella and held onto her right hand. Simon looked around nervously as the disappointed male Pokémon started to leave the clearing while the rest got paired up with the other females who had managed to catch the bouquets.

"I wonder who I got stuck with?" muttered Simon. Just then, the old Kabutops heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Simon? Is that you?" said the feminine voice with shock. Simon turned around fast and laid eyes on a very familiar Gardevoir.

"Amethyst?" said Simon with disbelief, "You caught the matching bouquet?" Amethyst giggled as she held out the bouquet with its light green ribbon tied around its base.

"What do you say, Simon?" joked Amethyst with a big grin on her face, "You can't argue with fate, my dear. Marry me, you handsome hunk of a Kabutops, you!"

"No, thank you," said Simon nervously as Amethyst and other nearby guests started laughing.

"Let's have a big hand for all the happy couples, especially Simon and Amethyst!" laughed Gremlin as the multitude of guests began to applaud the bouquet and garter-toting Pokémon couples.

"And that concludes the mission!" said Gremlin as he saluted the other newlywed couples, "Dismissed!" All the Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades broke into applause and laughter as Gremlin took off his helmet and tossed it into the air and onto the roof of the mansion. At last, the eight grooms helped their brides back on their feet as Glacian addressed the crowd.

"I take it everyone has had enough food and drink for now?" asked Glacian with a big smile on his face. The general consensus amongst the guests was a "Yes."

"Then how about we join the 16 brides and grooms in their first dance!" said Glacian proudly as he focused his immense power. Everyone watched with amazement while an unseen force quickly folded up nearly all of the tables and chairs, sent them sailing into the air towards the far end of Warren's backyard and then stacked the folding furniture into neat piles.

"Wait!" shouted a familiar, feminine voice which quickly got the undivided attention of everyone in the immense backyard. There, stepping out from behind the left corner of the mansion and into sight was a Ralts, wearing a black ribbon and bow around her neck. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"Your highness, King Glacian!" said Lucca loudly with a respectful bow towards her king, "Before the dancing begins, I wish to present some wedding presents to the seven newlywed royal couples as well as several presents for the rest of the royal family that are extremely overdue!" Glacian smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Please step forward, my friend," said Glacian happily, "I was hoping I would see you today, Lucca. What do you have for the royal family on this grand day?" Lucca glanced over her right shoulder and spoke with a loud voice.

"Alright, everyone!" said Lucca cheerfully, "Please bring them over and set them down before each married royal couple." From behind the mansion's corner appeared a multitude of Gardevoirs in ball gowns. Each group of the four happy Gardevoirs was carrying a long, wide and flat object obscured behind a large white cloth. The small procession turned the large, thin objects onto their sides as they approached the royal family. Each group of the psychic Pokémon stopped before one of the royal couples.

"May I present and finally show many of you…" said Lucca with pride as the white cloths were yanked off the thin objects, "Your wedding portraits!" The members of the royal family gasped and looked on with utter amazement at each portrait. The level of detail and the vivid color was striking in appearance.

"They look perfect!" said Gloria with delight. Each portrait showed one of the royal couples in their wedding attire, with their heads turned slightly towards their mates with delighted smiles on their faces.

"We look so adorable!" giggled Anna as she wrapped her arms around Enrique, "Don't you think?"

"Yes, we do!" said Enrique with joy. For the better part of ten minutes, the royal Gardevoirs and one Mewtwo surveyed the portraits, admiring the incredible workmanship.

"Why don't we turn the paintings around so everyone can see them?" suggested Glacian.

"Great idea, your highness," said Lucca cheerfully as she ordered the groups of Gardevoirs to rotate the paintings a full 180 degrees to the left. The wedding guests were immensely amazed as they laid eyes on the wondrous portraits of the king, queen as well as all the princes and princesses of the realm. Another half hour passed as the delighted guests came forward in small groups to admire the paintings up close.

"Where do you wish for these paintings to be displayed, Lucca?" asked Glacian as he approached the smiling Ralts artist.

"Well, I would like the Guardians' paintings to be hung in the ballroom of Warren's mansion so Mack, Aura, Ramirez and Angel can enjoy them whenever they want," suggested Lucca with a gentle voice, "The rest, I believe, should be hung in the corridors of the palace: each painting should be near the room of the couple it belongs to."

"A splendid idea," said Glacian, "Lucca, you have made me very, very proud and I hope you will continue your work serving as the official royal artist." Lucca's eyes opened wide and her jaw hung slack with immense surprise.

"You want me…?" asked Lucca with stark disbelief, "To be the royal artist of Olympus?"

"Yes," replied Glacian with a gentle voice, "You are very talented indeed and as king, I can get you any equipment, paint or other utensils that you desire."

"When do I start?" asked Lucca with great excitement.

"Just keep working at your studio for now," said Glacian softly, "I'll personally come by when I need to commission something from you and your new position will surely draw more customers to your studio." Lucca was ecstatic.

"Thank you so much, Glacian!" said Lucca proudly, "I'm honored and I won't let you down!" Before long, the 13 life-sized portraits were gingerly carried off the backyard and into the mansion as Glacian addressed the droves of guests.

"Looks like there's enough room back here for everyone to dance now," said Glacian, chuckling warmly, "So, who wants to join all the newlywed couples in their first dance?" Glacian gestured towards the waiting orchestra. The conductor nodded his head and faced the group of musicians while every married and dating couple in the entourage of wedding guests got ready to waltz with their partners. The conductor waved his baton once again and delightful music filled the otherwise quiet village from one end to the other while the musicians played as loud as they could so all the dancers could hear them. The beautiful psychic Pokémon danced hour after hour together as the afternoon marched onward towards the evening. Warren was standing next to his brother John, happily watching the Gardevoirs, Kirlias, Ralts and Gallades dance the hours away. Jake walked up to the old mayor with his wife and daughter in tow.

"Warren?" asked Jake quietly, "Can I please have a moment with you?" Warren looked over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Of course, Jake," said Warren with a friendly smile, "What do you need to talk about?" Jake took a deep breath.

"I'm just going to say it," said Jake hesitantly, "Makoto and I have been thinking about this for a few years now and we've decided to move to Alakaz."

"Really?" asked Warren as his eyes opened wide, "May I please ask why you are leaving the village?"

"Warren," said Makoto with a gentle voice, "Our daughter, Sakura, is growing up. There is only so much Jake and I can teach her. My husband and I are in agreement that Sakura needs to attend school and Alakaz has the best schools in the region."

"We'll come and visit whenever we can," said Jake with a smile, "I'm not going to leave you here on your own."

"I won't be on my own, so you need not worry about that," said Warren cheerfully, "I have the Guardians and the Hexagon Brothers to keep me company, as well as Gardev's remaining residents. Believe me, Jake. I fully understand why you wish to move. Heck, the last school in the village closed only a year after the wine industry came to a screeching halt decades ago. So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"Makoto and I have already found an apartment in the city, plus I managed to find a good job down there," said Jake.

"Ah, yes!" said John with warm laughter, "You're going to be second in command of my hotel."

"Anyway, we plan on leaving before summer is over so we can be ready when school starts," said Jake.

"I'm glad you told me all of this so soon," said Warren with a nod, "Thank you all very much." Warren looked down at Jake's young daughter: he was amazed how much she had grown up since the day Mack first set foot in the village.

"So, how old are you going to be next week again?" asked Warren, chuckling warmly as he knelt next to Sakura.

"I'm going to be 7!" said Sakura proudly as Warren wrapped his arms around the young girl.

"I sure am going to miss you," said Warren, looking up at Jake and Makoto, "All of you."

"We're going to stay for the summer," said Makoto happily.

"Of course, of course," said Warren, smiling as his young family members, "Now, how about you all join the Guardians of Gardev in the festivities? I imagine this party is far from over." Warren returned his gaze to the dancing Pokémon. For Warren, seeing all the royal couples in their stunning wedding attire and getting to see their majestic wings was a wonderful treat. A few minutes passed and the orchestra was going to take a brief break before the next dance. At this point, Gremlin and Crystal approached Mack and Aura while they twirled one last time together as the music died down. Mack turned his gaze towards the ground and saw Gremlin and Crystal standing practically at his feet.

"Hello there, lovebirds," said Mack cheerfully as Aura came up behind her mate and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "What brings you over here?" Gremlin gulped and took a deep breath as he stepped closer to Mack.

"You see…" said Gremlin nervously, "I… have… I have a… really… really big… problem… here and I…" Crystal laughed as Gremlin stammered on nervously. The Kirlia bride stepped forward and offered a curtsey to the male Guardian.

"Hello, Prince Mack, Guardian of Gardev," said Crystal sweetly as she stood back up straight, "My husband and I have a major problem and we need your help. It seems my mate completely forgot to arrange anything for our honeymoon." Mack looked at Crystal and Gremlin with disbelief as the two Gardevoirs, a Kirlia and one Sableye heard Simon laugh from somewhere in the throng of Gardevoirs, Gallades and their children. Mack coughed once and quickly regained his composure.

"So," said Mack softly, "What do you need me to do?"

"We just need you to give us a lift to Alakaz," said Gremlin sheepishly, "There's a place down there that will be perfect for Crystal and I to spend our first weeks together as mates."

"Is that so?" said Mack as he turned his gaze upon the serving tables. Oddly enough, K-1 was sampling some of the fine food, carefully analyzing the taste, texture and ingredients.

"Most superb!" said K-1 with delight, chowing down on a fresh demi-baguette, loaded with cheeses and cold cuts.

"I didn't know K-1 could eat food," said Aura with amazement.

"He can, sort of…" said Mack with warm laughter, "But all he can do is taste it. After all, he's powered entirely by small nuclear reactors. He's going to have to spend a few hours getting all that gunk out of his filters by the time all is said and done." K-1 took another big bite of his sandwich.

"Everything is fresh and of the utmost quality," said Agatha with pride, "Only the best for this party!"

"Hey, K-1!" called Mack loudly, motioning with his arms for K-1 to come join him and Aura, "Come on over!"

"Affirmative!" said K-1 with glee as he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and charged across the yard to meet up with the Guardians, crumbs cascading down from his metal jaws.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourself, K-1," giggled Aura.

"Yes," said Mack as he approached his old robotic friend, "I need you to give Gremlin and Crystal a lift in the S-5 to Alakaz. The cloaking device and jamming array should keep the lot of you out of sight. Gremlin should be able to direct you to wherever it is that he wants to go."

"That'll be a piece of cake, Mack," said K-1 confidently.

"In fact, I want you to serve as Gremlin and Crystal's chauffer and chef for their honeymoon," said Mack cheerfully, "Keep a close eye on them and keep them out of trouble."

"Feel free to take some R-25's with you," said Aura with a smile, "You might need their help."

"Very well," said K-1 as he turned to face the Sableye groom and Kirlia bride, "When do you wish to depart? I can have everything ready within a few hours."

"That will be perfect!" cackled Gremlin, "We'll be in Alakaz well after the sun is set!"

"I take it you want it to be all dark and spooky when we get there?" giggled Crystal as she leaned against her mate.

"Oh, yes," said Gremlin as he put his left arm around his bride and spoke with an eerie voice, "There will be no escape for you, my little princess. You're going to be stuck with me…"

"I love you, Gremlin…" said Crystal blissfully as she and Gremlin quickly kissed each other on their lips. The sun was starting to get low on the horizon, but the grand party continued on unabated. Warren and John were watching the dancing Gardevoirs when both mayors soon caught sight of Resix. He was standing at one of the serving tables, talking with Agatha.

"Why don't you take off that helmet of yours and have a bite to eat?" asked Agatha with a friendly smile, "You've been working hard all day and haven't had a break yet, have you?"

"Sorry, Agatha, but I must respectfully decline," said Resix with a slight bow towards the master chef, "Perhaps my brothers and I can make short work of the leftovers later? After all, my brothers and I are still not ready to show our faces to anyone but the six of us brothers. You understand, don't you?"

"I suppose," said Agatha, shrugging her shoulders, "But you shouldn't hide behind those masks forever." John glanced over at Warren, the mayor of Gardev standing on his left side.

"So, you believe that man in the red suit and motorcycle helmet will be of great help to our brother, Alfred?" asked John.

"Trust me, John," said Warren as he straightened his glasses, "The Hexagon Brothers have their quirks, but they are also hard workers, highly determined and eager to please. Although they can be a bit klutzy from time to time…"

"Then why don't you gather them together so we can speak with them?" asked John, "I don't mean to be impatient, but I have to depart for Alakaz before the sun sets. Navigating these mountains at night is a major challenge, even for a helicopter pilot as experienced as mine."

"Agreed, brother," said Warren as he called out to Resix, "Resix! I need you over here, please!"

"Be right there, sir!" said Resix cheerfully as he charged his way through the throng of dancing Gardevoirs, barely missing a collision with several of the couples before arriving, standing a yard in front of Warren, "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Gather you brothers together at once, please," asked Warren, "John and I have some things to discuss with you." Resix hesitated for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Resix nervously.

"Of course not!" laughed Warren, "Unless there is something you're hiding from me!" Resix said not a word.

"What are you hiding?" demanded John forcefully.

"Nothing!" replied Resix quickly, "Nothing to report except that the dishwasher in the main kitchen suffered a catastrophic failure." Warren glanced at his older brother John with a look of confusion on the old mayor's face.

"Catastrophic failure?" asked a bewildered Warren, "Resix, what happened in there? Tell me!" Resix gulped.

"You remember how the dishwasher has been acting strange for a few weeks now, right?" asked Resix.

"Right," said Warren, nodding his head, "So what's the deal?"

"My brother, Blusix tried to iron out the problem and must have gotten some of the wiring crossed," said Resix with fear, "When he turned it on earlier this afternoon, the dishwasher shorted out and caught fire! It took almost ten minutes for all of us to get that thing put out and shut off, sir…"

"Well…" said Warren as he scratched is head, "I was going to replace that aging unit, anyway. I do appreciate that your brothers tried to fix it."

"Yeah…" said Resix, "Sorry about that, sir…"

"I also appreciate that the six of you quickly took care of the fire," said Warren with a nod, "Well done."

"Well, thank you, sir," said Resix with relief.

"Is that all that's gone wrong today, Resix?" asked John.

"That's all for the… day," replied Resix.

"Very well," said John, nodding his head, "Now please go gather your brothers and have them meet Warren and I here at once."

"At your command, sir!" said Resix eagerly as he went charging back through the throng of dancing Pokémon, "Excuse me! Coming through! One side, one side! Gang way! Back away! Stand back! Look out!" Warren laughed to himself as Resix just barely managed to past the waltzing Gardevoirs, Gallades and Kirlias without running into any of them.

"You sure about those guys?" asked a worried John.

"I have complete confidence in them," said Warren as the sound of breaking glass echoed over the backyard.

"Sorry!" said Resix as he charged into the mansion.

"Well, most of the time," said Warren with nervous laughter. Only a few minutes had passed before Resix and his five identical brothers had met up with Warren and John.

"So, what's the news?" asked Blusix eagerly.

"Have a new job for us?" queried Yellosix.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," said Purpsix confidently. John addressed the six brothers with a gentle voice.

"I have a special assignment for all of you," said John with a calm tone of voice, "Warren's and my older brother, who goes by the name of Alfred, is in dire need of getting his messy estate in order. I can't spare any staff and Warren said you are the best butlers he has."

"I guess you could say that," said Browsix modestly.

"We're his only butlers!" laughed Greesix.

"Your job would be simple:" explained John, "All you have to do is clean and organize every square inch of his mansion and the surrounding grounds. It may take up to month to get everything in order, but you will all be properly compensated for your time. Does this sound good?"

"I like your idea," said Resix, "But where is Alfred's mansion and how do we get there?"

"I can give you directions," said John, "It's not too difficult to get to: it will just take awhile as you have to travel all the way down to the other end of the Gardev Mountain Highway. From there, it's fairly easy to reach by car or truck."

"Hey! We can do that!" said Greesix happily.

"Now we just need transportation," said Purpsix.

"Easy enough," said Warren as he soon caught sight of Mack and Aura, dancing amongst the crowd of psychic Pokémon, "Mack! Aura! I hate to bother you, but can you both please come here." The Guardians said not a word to Warren, they gave no reply and continued to dance; nonetheless, the Guardians drifted across the grassy lawn and ended their dance right in front of Warren, John and the Hexagon Brothers as the song came to an end. Mack kissed Aura on her lips before letting got of her right hand and taking his left hand off his mate's waist.

"What do you need, Warren?" asked Mack happily.

"Is there any way you could give the Hexagon Brothers a lift to our brother's mansion in the northern area of the Gardev Region?" asked a hopeful John.

"Ah! You mean Alfred's place!" said Mack, "I suppose I could."

"I'd rather we got there on our own to be honest," said Blusix.

"Yeah!" chimed in Yellosix, "We want to have an adventure for once, just like the Guardians have all the time!"

"We don't need their help," said Resix as he turned his gaze upon Mack, "No offense, Guardian."

"None taken," said Mack with a sigh, "Still, how do you intend to get there and what vehicles are you going to use?" Resix opened his mouth and was about to speak, but words failed him.

"I…" stammered Resix, "Do… not… know… at all…"

"Wait!" said Blusix excitedly, "Mack! Don't you have a dozen of those hovercycles stored in your lab? You know, the S-12s?"

"I do," said Mack with a grin, "I could teach you how to ride them in about ten minutes, but since you don't need my help…"

"I take it back!" said Resix frantically, swallowing his pride, "We really do need your help!"

"Then it's settled," said Mack, clapping his hands loudly together once, "I'll have the R-25s get the S-12s ready for flight, I'll also have them make some suitable riding gear and armor to keep the lot of you safe in case of a wreck, then Aura and I will teach you how to use the hovercycles in the morning. How does that sound to all of you?"

"Sounds great!" said Yellosix with glee.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot for your help!" said Browsix gratefully.

"Then I'll stay the night and brief you all on the location of Alfred's estate after you've received instruction from the Guardians on use of the hovercycles," said John happily.

"Awesome!" said Purpsix with joy.

"We finally get to head off on our own on a real mission!" exclaimed Greesix proudly.

"Yeah!" said Blusix, "And this time we won't have to steal anything!" Warren, John, Mack, Aura and the rest of the Hexagon Brothers stared at Blusix, shocked at what they just heard.

"I'm just joking!" laughed Blusix. With that, the two mayors, the Guardians and the other five Hexagon Brothers broke into laughter. The huge reception continued well into the evening and by the time the sun was setting, the wedding guests were now finally ready to be on their way after the long day of weddings and celebration. While the Gardevoir chefs made quick work of cleaning up the serving tables and putting away the extra food, the large supply of folding tables and chairs were being teleported back into the palace storeroom in Olympus. As the sun began to slip behind the mountainous horizon, the last of the wedding guests departed and everyone who was not staying in the village that night made their way back to the grand Gardevoir city. The newlywed five royal male Gardevoirs and Mewtwo happily carried away their mates in their arms for a romantic flight back to Olympus: the parents of the brides and grooms also bidding everyone a fond farewell. Before long, the only Gardevoirs left in Gardev were Mack, Aura, Ramirez and Angel. The S-5 _Titan_ had left Gardev only moments ago as Gremlin and Crystal were on their way to their honeymoon in Alakaz. There was not a trace in Olympus of the grand celebration that had taken place. Even the gazebo had been disassembled and teleported away back to Olympus with the help of a half dozen Gallades. Now Ramirez and Angel were standing on one of the mansion's westward-facing balconies, watching the sun go down on their wedding day. Mack and Aura had decided to stay on the front lawn of the mansion, watching the other winged Gardevoirs fly off towards Mt. Ivory as twilight descended upon the small mountain village. Eric, his ex-Cipher comrades and their brides were having the time of their lives as the five Gardevoir grooms cradled their brides in their arms in flight. Artemis, on the other hand, felt very foolish to be carried by his bride all the way back to Olympus.

"Don't worry," giggled Fina happily as she held Artemis close and tightly, "You'll have your wings by tomorrow, my love. I'm still going to let you carry me over the threshold." Artemis blushed as he leaned forward and kissed Fina on her lips. As the group of royal Pokémon flew out of sight of Gardev, Ramirez leaned against his wife and kissed her on her right cheek.

"So," said Ramirez softly, breaking the silence about him and Angel, "How do you intend to continue work as a seamstress now that you have to live here in Gardev with me?" Angel smiled and wrapped her right arm tightly around Ramirez's waist. She stroked the soft fabric and smooth gems that covered her mate.

"Well, I'm not going to do any more work on dresses for the rest of our honeymoon," giggled Angel, "We have more important things to do together: like dancing, enjoying being with each other, kissing, hugging, stroking, fondling, cuddling, going to bed…" Ramirez looked Angel into her enchanting eyes, a bright smile on his face as he blushed deeply.

"How are we possibly going to manage taking care of all that?" said Ramirez sweetly as he held Angel close.

"We'll figure something out," said Angel tenderly, "We have two weeks of nothing but love and relaxation…"

"I'm glad I have you as my mate…" whispered Ramirez sweetly.

"Likewise, my prince…" said Angel with a soft voice. The two lovers were about to kiss, but were startled when they heard laughing and giggling below. They looked down as Mack took Aura up in his arms and started to carry her towards the mansion.

"Looks like they're going to have a good time," giggled Angel.

"Just like we will," said Ramirez tenderly as he kissed Angel. The two newlyweds looked up at the western horizon, watching attentively as the sun finally slipped behind the mountains. Soon, the village began to be plunged into the darkness of a cloudless night. There was no wind and the village was completely silent. Ramirez and Angel turned to face each other. The Guardian placed his hands on Angel's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" asked Ramirez sweetly as he removed his hands from her shoulder and brought them down to Angel's waist.

"I do believe it is time you took me to our room, now…" said Angel with a sweet, gentle voice. Ramirez chuckled and with a quick motion, took Angel up in his arms. The young bride was laughing with delight and blushing as she was carried off. Angel leaned her head against Ramirez's chest as he tenderly carried her down the hallway towards the room where they would rest together from now on and enjoy their wedding night. They soon came to stop in front of the bedroom door. The groom leaned over to kiss his bride once again as he opened the door.

"I love you…" said Angel quietly.

"I love you too, Princess Angel," whispered Ramirez as he and his bride kissed again. Slowly and with great care, Ramirez carried Angel into his room. The bedroom suite was fairly dark as Ramirez carried his mate onward through the small living room and down a short hallway to the bedroom door. Ramirez looked down and saw flickering light from under the door.

"What have we here?" asked Ramirez.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Angel. Ramirez didn't reply: instead, he opened the door. The moment the door was opened, Ramirez and Angel were greeted with a delightful surprise. Several candles had been lit and placed throughout the room. The bed had been remade and was now covered with red satin sheets and fluffy red pillows. Also, the bedroom's fireplace was lit with a roaring fire as Ramirez stepped into the room with Angel in his arms and closed the door.

"I wonder who did this?" asked Angel with glee, "The romantic atmosphere in here is perfect…" Angel giggled as she reached up and undid the clasp on her mate's cape: the heavy, highly-decorated garment fell to the floor. Ramirez chuckled, letting his cape fall to the floor, uncovering his wings. Ramirez then saw on a nightstand on the left side of the bed, a note and a pair of crystal goblets with a bottle of wine.

"Someone gave us a gift as well," said Ramirez happily as he carried Angel over to the bed. Ramirez sat down on the left edge of the bed with Angel now sitting on his lap.

"Would you please read the note?" asked Ramirez, kissing Angel again on her lips, "As you can see, I have my hands full right now." Angel giggled, blushing deeply as she reached out with her left arm, plucked the note off the nightstand, unfolded the note and brought it close to her face.

"Dear Ramirez and Angel," said Angel as she read the note aloud, "Aura and I have been saving this wine for our brother and his wife. After our wedding day and night, we decided to seal up this bottle of Gardev wine just for you two to enjoy. This sweet wine is one of only two bottles left in the Gardev Region that are known and we want each of you to enjoy it, just like we did three years ago. We hope you like what we did with your bed and room. Have a wonderful night, Prince Ramirez and Princess Angel: Guardians of Gardev.

Your Brother and Sister,

Dr. Mack Foxx and Aura Foxx."

"Ah," said Angel with wonder, "I wonder how they got the room set up and all without us knowing…"

"I don't know," said Ramirez as he lifted Angel off his lap and gently set her down on the edge of the bed next to him, "What I do know is that we're together now, forever…" With a bright smile on his face, Ramirez reached out, wrapped his right hand around the bottle of wine and pulled out the cork with his left hand. With care, Ramirez filled each goblet with wine: there was just enough in the bottle to fill the two goblets. Ramirez set down the empty bottle and picked up the two goblets, handing one of them to his wife.

"To us," said Ramirez softly as he and Angel gently clinked the two goblets together in a toast.

"To you and me, my prince," said Angel sweetly. The bride and groom brought the goblets to their lips and slowly drank the sweet wine, savoring it down to the last drop.

"Mmmmm…" said Ramirez with delight as he set his goblet back down on the nightstand, "Now I see why this wine is so highly prized. It's absolutely delicious." Angel stood up and set her goblet back down on the nightstand as well. Angel didn't know why, but she started to feel more impassioned while she stood before her mate and looked him over. Both Ramirez and Angel were blushing, feeling their desire for each other building. Ramirez stood up and took Angel up in his arms again. He leaned over his bride, kissing Angel with great passion. He continued to kiss his bride while he tenderly laid Angel down on the bed. Angel had a blissful smile on her face as she leaned her head against one of the fluffy pillows, all while Ramirez climbed onto the bed and on top of her. Ramirez tightly embraced Angel as he gently stroked her back, feeling the soft fabrics of her wedding dress and the cool, smooth gems that covered his mate. Angel laughed with sheer delight as she wrapped her arms around Ramirez. The male Gardevoir spread his soft wings around his bride, kissing Angel once again.

"Is my angel princess ready to receive her wings?" asked Ramirez with a tender voice and blissful smile on his face. Angel nodded her head excitedly, holding Ramirez close and tightly. The two lovers stared deep into each other's eyes: they knew there would be rough times ahead with no shortage of strife and suffering. However, Ramirez and Angel also knew they would have each other to love, to hold and to support for the rest of their lives. Meanwhile, standing alone outside the mansion on her own was Lucca. She finally realized she had forgotten one very important thing she had planned to do that very day.

"I forgot to give Gremlin and Crystal their wedding portrait!" shouted a very disappointed Lucca, her voice echoing all over the otherwise quiet village of Gardev.


	25. Section 25

**-128-**

As night descended upon the quiet marble city of Olympus, a group of six Gallades were escorting Artemis, Eric and his comrades through the quiet palace to their rooms for the night. One Gallade led Andre, still carrying Victoria in his arms, down a corridor and away from his comrades. The Gallade looked over his shoulder with a friendly smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Prince Andre," said the Gallade happily, "And best wishes to you, Princess Victoria."

"Thank you," said Victoria cheerfully, smiling and blushing as her mate carried her onward.

"Yes, thank you," said Andre as the Gallade led onward. After traveling down the corridor for several minutes, the Gallade and two Gardevoirs came to a stop in front of a door.

"Prince Andre," said the Gallade with great respect as he turned around to face the royal newlyweds, "Glacian has given you and Princess Victoria this room. This is where you two will sleep from now on." Andre took a deep breath.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" asked Victoria sweetly. Andre didn't want to say it, but he was extremely nervous about his wedding night. He just couldn't seem to come to terms that he was about to go to bed with his wife for the first time.

"Just so you know, all the rooms around yours are unoccupied for the time being," said the Gallade matter-of-factly.

"May I ask why?" asked Andre nervously.

"Well, it's just his highness, King Glacian thinking ahead," said the Gallade calmly, hoping to somehow reassure the nervous groom, "After all, you are expected to have children someday, so the surrounding rooms will be for them."

"I'm looking forward to that," giggled Victoria blissfully, "Aren't you looking forward to being a father, my dear prince? I almost can't wait to hold our first Ralts…"

"Well," said the Gallade as he opened the door for the young couple, "If you need anything, just call for the servants. Okay?" Andre nodded his head.

"Thank you," said Andre as he started to carry his bride through the door. The Gallade bowed towards the prince and princess.

"Have a wonderful night, Prince Andre and Princess Victoria," said the Gallade with utmost respect.

"Don't worry," giggled Victoria, "We will." Andre blushed nervously as he carried Victoria into the room. The Gallade softly closed the door behind the two lovers. Victoria reached out with her right hand and locked the door. Andre let out a heavy sigh as he carried his bride through the lavish suite, complete with a large, finely-furnished living room, a spacious bathroom and a large bedroom, fully furnished with fancy furniture with a king-sized bed at the center of the back wall. Andre took a deep, nervous breath.

"Is something wrong, dear?" asked Victoria. The female Gardevoir may have been looking forward to getting to lie down with her husband for the first time, but by no means was she going to force Andre into doing anything he did not want to do.

"I'm just very worried…" said Andre with a heavy sigh.

"What about?" asked Victoria, "Shall we sit down in the living room and talk about it? I want to help you, my love." Andre nodded his head in reply and promptly carried his bride into the living room. Andre took a seat on a red couch, keeping a good hold on Victoria as she sat down on his lap.

"Okay, Andre," said Victoria sweetly as she held onto his hands, "What's troubling you? I don't understand why you're not happy." Andre looked up and stared into his bride's eyes.

"You want to know the truth?" asked Andre.

"Of course I do," said Victoria with a nod of her head, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. No one else has to know about whatever your problem is but us."

"Thank you, Victoria," said Andre as he drew in a deep breath, "I can't do this, Victoria… I don't think we should be together after all…" The young bride was shocked upon hearing this.

"What do you mean?" asked Victoria calmly, doing her best not to show any signs of sadness or grief, "You came into my sewing shop and proposed by your own free will. I love you and spent several weeks making those wonderful dresses just for us. We got married today: exchanged our vows, rings and you even prepared my wedding dress for when I'll receive my wings."

"Victoria," said Andre with despair, "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of years ago. I worked with Cipher to mercilessly capture your people and imprison them in Dr. Namwen's laboratory. You all would have become Shadow Pokémon or would have been forced to breed in captivity. I don't think a criminal like me deserves to be with a lovely lady like you…"

"Weren't you once a human?" asked Victoria sweetly.

"Yes, I was," said Andre, "But that's not why I can't bear to be your husband. I know very well that I'm a full-blooded Gardevoir and a member of the royal family of Olympus." Andre bowed his head low with shame.

"Andre," said Victoria with a sweet and gentle voice as she tenderly lifted Andre's head so she could see him face to face, "I married you because you are not just adorable, but you're a true gentleman. All the days you have lived in Olympus have been peaceful and everyone in this city has forgiven you. You even fought alongside the Guardians of Gardev in one of the last crucial battles against Cipher."

"What are you saying, Victoria?" asked Andre with a heavy sigh.

"I'm saying that you are no longer the evil man who used to work for Cipher," said Victoria with warm laughter, "Do you really think a nice girl like me would ever marry you if you were a horrid, conniving Gardevoir? I think not!"

"So…" said Andre, "You're okay with being my mate…? You want me as your husband despite my dark past?" Victoria nodded her head.

"You're no longer that man, Andre," said Victoria softly, "You're a handsome young Gardevoir prince with a grand future: a future I get to share with you as your wife."

"You really mean that?" asked Andre. Victoria smiled as she slowly nodded her head and showed Andre the wedding band he had slid onto her right, middle finger.

"I love you, Andre," said Victoria sweetly, "You do love me, don't you?" Andre leaned forward and kissed his mate.

"I do love you," said Andre tenderly, "Thank you, my love…" Victoria giggled happily as Andre tightly wrapped his arms around her and stood up, carrying his bride once again.

"Would you like to dance for a little while before we go to bed?" asked Andre softly, "It might help me feel better."

"Of course I will, Andre" said Victoria as Andre tenderly set his bride back on the floor, her feet softly landing on the red carpet as she turned her gaze upon her mate "Anything for my handsome Gardevoir. Why it looks like there's even enough room in this living room for a few good waltzes, before we get to bed." The two lovers needed no music as they started to dance in the silent and low lit room. While Andre admired his lovely bride, he couldn't help but think of his comrades, wondering if they were as delighted to be married as he was. Of course, Andre was right. Eric was very happy getting to spend his first night with Ariel. Alvin was lying next to his bride on their bed, the Gardevoir scientist and Sandra admiring each other's wedding dresses. Cecil and Jenifer had decided to step out onto their very own balcony and just took the time to look at the stars before going to their bedroom. Elizabeth couldn't keep her eyes off her handsome, winged Mewtwo prince. David still did feel quite right having to wear a wedding dress as per Gardevoir tradition. Still, the happy look David got from his mate was all the comfort he needed as he slowly carried Elizabeth away to their bedroom. As for Artemis and Fina, the two newlyweds had also decided to venture out onto their private balcony. With their arms wrapped around each other, they trained their eyes to the bright stars in the cloudless night sky. Artemis brought his hands down lower from her upper back and gently placed them on Fina's waist, tenderly stroking his bride and enjoying the feeling of the soft embroidered satin and smooth gems on his fingers. Fina giggled happily and embraced Artemis even tighter. For them, this was a dream finally come true, one they had to wait several years to finally come to be. Artemis froze when he heard something rustling in the bushes one story down below. Fina's delightful expression on her face soon gave way to alarm. The lovers wondered who would be down in the palace gardens at this hour with the palace grounds and corridors all but empty.

"Wait here," whispered Artemis as he pulled his arms away from Fina and quietly walked towards the edge of the balcony. Fina took a few steps towards the balcony's entryway and held her breath as Artemis peered over the edge of the balcony, ready to unleash a psychic blast if whoever was hiding in the bushes turned out to be hostile.

"Who's there?" asked Artemis quietly and forcefully. The rustling in the bushes stopped at once.

"Is that you, Artemis?" asked a voice quietly.

"Yes," said Artemis, still on edge and ready to attack, "But who are you? Show yourself, or else…"

"Okay, okay!" said the voice fearfully, "I didn't mean any harm…" Artemis looked on with amazement as a familiar Ninetails poked his head out from the top of the bushes. For some reason, the Ninetails was wearing a ruby pendant with a gold chain around his neck.

"Wildfyre?" asked Artemis with disbelief.

"That's me!" said Wildfyre happily, "Nice to see you again! Do you suppose you could give me a lift up to the balcony? It wasn't easy to sneak into Olympus and past all the guards. I really would rather not find out whether I'm welcome in this city or not." Artemis nodded his head and stepped away from the edge of the balcony. Wildfyre held his breath as he felt an invisible force gently lift him off the ground and into the air. Less than a minute later, Artemis set Wildfyre onto the balcony floor with great care as not to hurt the Ninetails.

"Thanks for the lift!" said Wildfyre with glee, sitting down as he turned his gaze upon Fina and bowed slightly towards her, "Nice to see you again, milady."

"Likewise, Wildfyre," said Fina happily, "Why, may I ask, have you journeyed all the way to Olympus?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well," said Artemis, narrowing his eyes at Wildfyre, "And in secret, I might add."

"I mean you no harm," said Wildfyre calmly, "I merely traveled all the way here because word got out that you, Artemis and Fina, were getting married today. I ended up missing the wedding so I climbed Mt. Ivory as fast as I could and was hoping I could see you before you and Fina got to your chambers for the night. I do hope I'm not intruding… am I?"

"It's okay, dear," giggled Fina, "For a moment there, I was afraid you had completely forgotten about us."

"Certainly not," said Wildfyre, "In fact, I have a wedding present for you, Fina. See the pendant around my neck? I want you to have it." Fina stepped up to Wildfyre and leaned over to get a better look at the piece of jewelry. The pendant consisted of a large, crudely cut, but well-polished red ruby: the deep red crystal had a tiny, golden screw drilled into it with a hook sticking out of the ruby ever so slightly. The hook was wrapped around a small link in the gold chain.

"It's beautiful," remarked Fina with a bright smile, "But, where did you get it?"

"My father gave it to me a week before I idiotically cursed you, Fina," said Wildfyre, "It's been in my family for ages, but I want you to have and wear it for the rest of your days. A reminder of how sorry I am for what I did to you and my commitment to make amends for my foolish actions."

"That means a lot to me," said Fina sweetly as she walked up to Wildfyre, gentle wrapped her fingers around the pendant's gold chain and then carefully lifted the pendant up and over the Ninetails's head, "Thank you Wildfyre… and I do forgive you."

"Thank you very much," said Wildfyre with relief as Fina put the pendant on around her neck, "I really appreciate it."

"You can stay here for the night, if you want," offered Artemis, "I'm sure Glacian would not mind you being in the palace at all. After all, you're now a close friend of mine and Fina's."

"I greatly appreciate your hospitality," said Wildfyre happily, "I would be honored to stay. Where shall I rest?"

"Just take the couch in the living room," said Fina cheerfully, "If anyone gives you any grief, just call for me and Artemis and we'll be there to help sort out any trouble."

"Thank you, Fina," said Wildfyre as he slowly walked across the balcony towards the entryway, stopping only for a moment to glance over his left shoulder at the two newlyweds.

"Congratulations to you, Prince Artemis," said Wildfyre with a friendly smile, "And best wishes to you, Princess Fina."

"Thank you, Wildfyre," said a happy Fina.

"Yes, thank you," said Artemis with joy, "You have a nice night, Wildfyre." Fina giggled as she walked up to Artemis's left side and put her right arm around his shoulders.

"You know we will!" said Fina, blushing and smiling blissfully as she leaned against her mate.

"That you will, my friends," said Wildfyre, chuckling warmly, "Good night and see you two love birds in the morning." As Wildfyre walked into the palace, Artemis turned his head to his left, looking his bride in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" asked Artemis sweetly, blushing as he put his arms round his bride. Fina giggled, blushing deeply as she nodded her head in reply. Without another word, Artemis swept his bride off her feet and into his arms. The princess bride smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Artemis's chest as she was carried into the palace, she and Artemis looking forward to their first night together: something they had hoped would happen for many years.

**-129-**

Darkness had fallen over the sprawling metropolis of Alakaz well over an hour ago. K-1 skillfully guided the massive S-5 carrier around skyscrapers while Gremlin, a big smile on his face, sat in the co-pilot's chair with his arms around his blushing bride, who was happily sitting in his lap.

"Those people down there must be completely blind or something," said Gremlin as the _Titan_ whizzed by over the brightly-lit city, "It's like no one can see us at all."

"That's just it," said K-1 proudly, "The S-5's jamming array and silencing technology makes us virtually impossible to detect on radar, infrared scanners, ultra-violet scanners and even the naked eye. Right now, if you were standing outside the _Titan_, you wouldn't see anything, not even a shadow. In fact, you can't hear or even smell this vehicle when it's running at full power if you happen to be outside. Well, unless you gave the S-5 a new paintjob, something gets sucked into one of the jet engines, something in or on the S-5 catches on fire, someone tries cooking food in here and either prepares it properly or ruins it, if someone were to walk right into the S-5, if the S-5 were to be covered with rotting fish…"

"We get the picture, K-1!" laughed Crystal, "No one is going to spot us and we'll stay safe that way."

"Indeed," said K-1 cheerfully, "So, how much further do we have to go to get to our destination, Gremlin?"

"Just keep flying straight and follow your maps," said Gremlin calmly, "You're looking for the Alakaz Dance Hall on the run-down northwestern outskirts of the city. You'll know the building when you see it: it's the largest one on the block."

"Very well," said K-1, "Then we should be arriving there any moment now." Before long, K-1 saw what he had been looking for: several blocks of shoddy and old buildings at the very edge of the city. Only some dim streetlamps provided any illumination in this desolate area of Alakaz.

"Land in the parking lot in front of the building," ordered Gremlin, "There should be more than enough room to touch down." With the exception of discarded paper, cans, bottles and other kinds of old garbage getting blown about, there was no sign, not so much as even a sound from the S-5 as it landed softly on the dilapidated and cracked pavement. K-1 quickly powered down the engines and any other unneeded systems.

"May as well conserve the rest of the fuel," said K-1, "Everything on this ship is powered by nuclear generators and will never run out of energy. Well, except for the jet engines: those still require fuel."

"Haven't you come up with a better propulsion system yet?" asked Gremlin with curiosity as he tightly wrapped his arms around Crystal, stood up from the co-pilot's chair and walked up to K-1 with his bride in his arms.

"Mack and I have with Central's help," replied K-1 as he quickly checked the S-5's sensors and instrument scopes, "It's just a matter of acquiring the needed raw materials and building the new engines. Most likely, they will either be ion engines or something a little more conventional like electric jet engines. Instead of burning fuel, this new 'Electro-Jet' configuration simply superheats air using powerful and durable heating elements. The air is drawn into the engine via the turbines, just like a regular jet engine, but the air is then heated quickly by the heating elements, instead of using fuel to create what is literally a controlled explosion. The extreme heat causes the air to rapidly expand and the rush of the superheated air through the back of the engine is what will create forward thrust. Simple enough, isn't it?" Gremlin and Crystal looked at each other, confused expression on their faces.

"Well, you did ask," said K-1 with warm laughter, "Not my fault if you don't understand the language of techno-babble."

"Gremlin, aren't you worried about there being any humans around?" asked Crystal with fear, "What if some stupid trainer tries to catch us?"

"Then I will make him wish he'd never been born…" cackled Gremlin evilly as his eyes began to glow with red light.

"Well, you're out of luck," said K-1, "There are no signs of life at all in the surrounding ten blocks, which… is rather strange. Shouldn't there be someone living here?"

"Not anymore," said Gremlin, "I read in one of Warren's older newspapers about how this entire set of old, abandoned city blocks are going to be torn down to make way for new housing units and business buildings. Demolition is scheduled to begin in just four weeks."

"So why are we here?" asked Crystal eagerly.

"You shall see," said Gremlin as he started on his way out of the cockpit, "Please follow me, K-1." The robot nodded his head and followed close behind Gremlin and Crystal as the Sableye made his way down the narrow hallways of the S-5, climbed down a flight of stairs and were soon standing outside the cloaked S-5. Sitting right in front of the two Pokémon and one robot was a large, three story brick building. Many of the windows were shattered and the only thing that could be seen inside the old building was darkness. A light breeze blew over the parking lot.

"Whew!" whistled K-1 with amazement as he surveyed the scene, "This place would be perfect for shooting either a horror movie, or a mystery movie. Even Dracula, the Wolfman or Dr. Frankenstein would be proud of a place like this." Gremlin cackled with glee as he laid his eyes on the old building for the first time in many years. A large sign, lying on the ground in front of the four front doors in large, tarnished bronze letters said "Alakaz Hall for Dance and Performance."

"This, my dear," said Gremlin with pride as he took a few steps closer to the building, "Is where I learned to dance. For ten years, I haunted this place, unseen and unnoticed. Every night, I had the best seat in the house from the stage rafters watching all kinds of dancing being performed. Hula, belly-dancing, the waltz, ballet, can-can… almost anything you could imagine that was graceful or energetic. If I remember correctly, the can-can was only performed on Friday nights. They actually dressed quite modestly and man could those young ladies dance! For years, I watched in the shadows, observing the dancers and the many forms of dance they performed. I quickly learned to mimic their steps, routines and performances down to the slightest detail. I even high-jacked and modified some costumes to better perfect my talent. All was well, until I foolishly decided to join some ballerinas in their performance of The Nutcracker. I'll always remember that day…" Gremlin had a bright smile on his face.

"Dare I ask what happened?" queried K-1 hesitantly.

"Well, I had everything ready," said Gremlin happily as the vivid memories came back to his mind, "A wore a white ballet dress, much like the one I have now, as well as a pair of pink ballet slippers that some little girl had left behind after a practice session earlier that month. Anyway, the scene of the ballet was 'Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy' and the young ballerinas were making their way on stage as the music began to play. Witlessly, I jumped on stage, front and center thinking I would join the dancers in their performance. Instead, I cleaned out the house in a matter of minutes as every single human in the building went into a panic. They were yelling, screaming and desperately were trying to leave the dance hall in a flurry to escape the 'Scary' ghost Pokémon. Since that night, no one has ever again performed here and the dance hall was closed down a week later as no one wanted to practice or perform any longer as the building was now haunted."

"Did you feel bad?" asked a saddened Crystal.

"I was at first," laughed Gremlin, "But not for long as it quickly sank in just how successful I had been at scaring so many people out of their wits at once! Why, everyone had left the building in such a hurry and no one wanted to venture back in that not even the fancy, expensive dance costumes were ever recovered. They're probably all still there in the dressing rooms, untouched for the last 30 years."

"So, you brought me to the very place that used to be your home," giggled Crystal with joy, "And also where you learned to dance. Now I know why you're so good on your feet."

"Aint it the truth, my dear!" cackled Gremlin, "But this is also where we'll spend our honeymoon. This building is going to be knocked down in a matter of weeks, so I just had to come here and relive the good old days while it was still here: most importantly, with you at my side."

"You mean we'll have a huge stage all to ourselves?" asked Crystal with excitement, "We can dance there whenever we want?"

"Any time you want to," said Gremlin, "I figured we could also take the time to brush up on our ballet skills."

"It will be challenging to dance in this wedding dress instead of my ballet attire," giggled Crystal, "But I'll manage."

"There are also a few fully-furnished apartments on the top floor as well as a full kitchen," explained Gremlin, "The kitchen is yours to deal with, K-1. All the utensils should still be there, although I would recommend replacing all the foodstuffs. I doubt my bride wants to dine on 30-year-old canned tuna or creamed corn."

"I'll have the R-25s offload all the supplies at once," said K-1 with a nod, "Just let me know when you and Crystal want a meal or a snack and we'll get right on it."

"Sounds wonderful!" said Crystal with delight.

"The master bedroom has a big, cushy bed, too," said Gremlin sweetly. Crystal was suddenly not so enthusiastic about spending her wedding night and honeymoon in a dusty old building.

"Gremlin," said Crystal with uneasiness in her gentle voice, "If no one's been here in over 20 years, doesn't that mean all the rooms up there are a huge mess? Has that entire building really not been cleaned by anyone in decades?" Gremlin froze: the blissful smile on his face replaced with wide-open eyes and a slack jaw in an instant. Sure, Gremlin may not have minded mountains of dust on the floor, all over the tables, counters and furniture as well as cobwebs in every nook and cranny, but he quickly realized that a lovely Kirlia, like Crystal, may not care at all for such dirty décor.

"How senseless of me!" said Gremlin with shock as he quickly set Crystal down back on her feet and rushed towards the old dance hall, "K-1! Keep a close eye on my bride until I get back! I shouldn't be more than a few minutes!" As the wedding-dress-wearing Sableye rushed through the building's front doors, slamming them shut in his wake, K-1 and the Kirlia bride exchanged looks of utter bewilderment.

"What do you suppose he's up to now?" asked a perplexed K-1.

"I haven't the slightest clue," replied a confused Crystal. There was a loud, resounding "Boom!" from deep within the building as a cloud of black smoke appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the entire dance hall. There was a bright flash of blinding light that made Crystal cover her eyes and temporarily overloaded K-1's optical sensors.

"What the heck was that?" thundered K-1 as the bright light soon vanished. Crystal said not a word as she and an equally astonished K-1 laid their eyes on the old dance hall again. The shattered windows had been repaired and the lights in the building were now all lit. The building still looked like a wreck from the outside though, as Gremlin proudly walked out through one of the front doors and towards Crystal.

"That took a lot out of me!" said Gremlin, smiling as he took a deep breath, "At your insistence, my young lady, I have arranged some alternate accommodations for us."

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal with disbelief, "What did you do in there? Hey!" Crystal protested as Gremlin walked up, put his arms around the Kirlia bride and threw her over his left shoulder. This time, Crystal was kicking her feet and struggling for real, confused and somewhat scared as to what her unhinged husband was going to do next. Gremlin whistled a nameless tune as he pushed open and walked through the front door on the left. Crystal stopped wiggling the moment she saw what had awaited her. The bride was awestruck: the building looked as good as new from the inside. The carpet, the paint on the ceiling and walls, the light fixtures and other decorations looked brand new.

"How did you do that?" asked Crystal with amazement, "How could you have possibly repaired and cleaned this place so fast?"

"That's my secret, for now," said Gremlin softly, "I'll tell you about my power later during out honeymoon. Do you mind waiting until then, my love?"

"I don't mind," replied Crystal happily, "You can tell me all about it when you're ready."

"Well, how about we move into our chambers for the next few weeks?" suggested Gremlin with a tender voice, "The night is moving on without us."

"Yes, let's go!" giggled Crystal, blushing as Gremlin carried her down the left hallway over his shoulder.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Gremlin with warm laughter. Crystal was again confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal as Gremlin started to walk up a fancy flight of stairs, leading to the third floor.

"You married a little monster, remember?" said Gremlin with mischievous laughter, "And there's no escape for you now." Crystal laughed with glee. She decided to humor Gremlin, kicking her legs playfully and wiggling in his grasp with fake attempts to escape her fate.

"On, no!" laughed Crystal, a blissful smile on her face as she blushed deeply, "I've married a horrible monster! Won't someone rescue me from his cruel clutches?"

"There's no hope for you now, my pretty!" cackled Gremlin playfully as he kept a tight hold on his bride, "You're mine now and forever!" Downstairs, K-1 cocked his head to the left, perplexed as he heard Crystal's laughing and pleas for help as Gremlin's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the building.

"Most interesting wedding night I've ever seen," thought K-1 as a group of six R-25 robots walked past him, each of them carrying two large crates of food and other supplies into the building. Outside, the_ Titan_ was still cloaked as the lights in the building were soon shut off. A few minutes later, a passing bum was walking by the dance hall when he heard the sound of someone calling for help as well as horrid laughter.

"What on earth?" said the bum to himself as he cautiously walked through the rightmost front doorway and peered into the black darkness of the building. He had heard rumors of the building being haunted, but the homeless man was quite undaunted.

"Heh!" said the bum to himself with disbelief as he looked about the dark, shadowed hallway, "I don't believe in ghosts! This building will be a perfect place to live. Well, until it gets knocked down, anyway." The poor man jumped when evil laughter seemed to come from every direction at once.

"Help me!" said a feminine voice with a bloodcurdling scream, "Save me from the demon's vile clutches!"

"I don't believe in ghosts! I don't believe in ghosts!" said the bum to himself, trying his best to keep his cool as he slowly stepped back towards the front doors, ready to make his escape. They all suddenly closed behind the homeless man, locking him inside. The bum pounded onto the doors, yelling obscenities as he tried to force his way back outside… but to no avail.

"What have we here?" laughed an unholy voice as the black darkness in the hallway became blacker and blacker with each second. Soon, the man could see nothing, not even his hand in front of his face.

"Save me! Please save me!" screamed a girl's voice.

"Ah! Another victim!" said the loud, hideous voice, "Perhaps you'd like to join me and my bride in celebration? You, my friend, can be the main course!" Horrible laughter echoed down the black hallway from practically every direction as the poor man leaned back against the doors crying out with fear. Suddenly, the door right behind the bum flew open and the man fell backwards, flat onto his back. Without another word and with great haste, the terrified bum went running into the parking lot. Two pairs of eyes watched the man running away from a window on the building's third floor. Gremlin and Crystal smiled as they stood alongside each other, holding hands as they blushed and laughed happily together.

"You were great, Gremlin!" said Crystal with glee, "That poor man was scared clean out of his wits!"

"You were perfect too, my dear," cackled Gremlin as he took Crystal up in his arms and gently put her over his left shoulder once again, "Then again, you're always perfect, my love." Crystal kicked her legs, laughing as Gremlin carried her onward.

"Our room is just ahead," said Gremlin with glee, "Are you looking forward to our wedding night?"

"Oh, yes I am!" said Crystal, blushing deeply as she giggled with delight and excitement. K-1 slowly shook his head back and forth as he walked back into the kitchen from the hallway, flicked the lights back on and then helped the R-25s get the kitchen clean and restocked.

"Heh… Showoffs…" thought K-1 with dread, wondering what he had been thinking when he volunteered to keep an eye on a mischievous Sableye like Gremlin and Crystal, a lovely, yet scary Kirlia for the next few weeks. A Kirlia who seemed to greatly enjoy Gremlin's antics as well as showing a very devious side of her otherwise sweet personality for the first time.


	26. Section 26

**-130-**

There was a quiet hum in the air as two cloaked figures knelt down on one knee, bowing their heads low before a man whose body and face were completely obscured by dark shadows.

"Ah! Lord Cyan and Grand Commander Argus," said a raspy voice with delight, "Welcome back my friends. I take it you were each quite successful on your exploits?"

"Indeed we were," replied Cyan with a nod of is head.

"Nothing to report but good news, sire," said Argus respectfully. The shadowed man laughed in a pleasant, yet equally unnerving manner as he took a few steps out of the shadows, with only his shiny black shoes coming into view.

"Who wishes to inform me of their success, first?" asked the hidden man, his face impossible to see in the shadows.

"Grand Commander," said Cyan, glancing over his right shoulder, "You may start with your report."

"Thank you, Lord Cyan," said Argus as he looked up at his great leader, "My reconnaissance team was successful in finding an adequate location for our next planned facility in Alakaz."

"Good, good," said the man, an unseen grin spreading over his face, "That location will give us an excellent position to launch scouting missions into the Gardev Mountains."

"If you don't mind me interrupting, my lord," said Argus, "My team also made an astounding discovery."

"I do enjoy surprises," laughed the hidden figure, "So, what did my new Grand Commander find underneath Alakaz?"

"We found the ruins of a gigantic city over 200 feet underneath the lowest levels of the city," reported the Grand Commander happily, "Our experts can't find anything about this underground city in any of the records we currently posses. What's even better is that hundreds of small artifacts of unknown origin were unearthed. We had practically every expert in the field of archeology look over some of the artifacts and none of them could give us any answers. From what my team and I can gather, we have unearthed the remains of an undiscovered civilization."

"Marvelous!" said the man with delighted laughter, "I take it that no one besides our operatives and those few archeologists you spoke to know of this find?"

"I am afraid not, sire," said Argus with fear, "It is my displeasure to report that most of the civilized world is now aware of the underground city and what was unearthed down there. The good news is that the artifacts are still in our care."

"And the bad news?" asked the shadowed figure.

"The artifacts will have to remain in a number of museums in Alakaz for the time being," replied Argus, "Scientists from all over the world want to study them. I already have plans in place to stage a massive theft of all the objects. With the museums and their staff under our control, doing such an operation will be very easy as well as convincing to the general public."

"Have you interacted with anyone yourself?" asked the hidden man with slight anger in his voice.

"No, my liege," answered Argus politely and calmly, "Only my front men have any dealings with the outside world at this time. The planned 'Robberies' are staged two weeks from now. Everything is in place and ready. No one will ever know that we're the ones behind the excavation and the pseudo-theft of the artifacts from the museums."

"But what of the proposed underground base?" demanded the shadowed figure, "It may very well have been a stroke of bad luck to find that civilization! We'll never be able to build our facility under Alakaz now, not with loads of diggers and scientists who will descend on the city to explore, drill and dig to prospect for more ruins!"

"Sire," said Argus, hoping to reassure his leader, "Our experts analyzed a few of the artifacts: there is a strange power about them that we don't yet understand. Not to mention a language that none of us can read." The shadowed figure paced back and forth for several minutes while Cyan and Argus remained silent.

"What do you make of this, my lord?" asked Cyan.

"I don't know what to think, to be completely honest, Lord Cyan," said the intrigued Team Shadow leader, "Still, there is a chance that whatever lay in those underground ruins may prove useful to my bigger plans. We may not be able to set up a facility in Alakaz now, but what was discovered there may prove to be more useful than we can possibly imagine."

"I'm sorry if I have failed you, master," said the Grand Commander as he bowed his head low with shame.

"On the contrary!" said the man triumphantly as he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards his faithful, groveling officer, "Anything of immense power is always a great help to us. I wouldn't get my hopes up, but we may very well be able to use whatever arcane power resides in those artifacts. Believe me, we are going to need all the help we can get if we ever want to be able to stand up to the Guardians of Gardev and win." Lord Cyan and Grand Commander Argus looked up at their leader out of curiosity as none of them had ever seen his face before. The two cloaked figures gasped, absolutely astonished at what they saw. Their leader was a 6-foot tall man in his mid 80s. He had short, silvery hair and was wearing a dark blue, pinstripe suit with a pair of black dress shoes to complete his classy outfit.

"I know who you are!" said Cyan with amazement, "Why, you're Gregory Allens: a senator of the Gardev Region!"

"You are correct, my friend," said Gregory with a sinister smile on his face. There was an eerie, faint red glow to his eyes.

"Then that means…" said Argus with shock.

"Indeed," interrupted Gregory, "I'm the highest-ranking senator in the Gardev Region, not to mention the leader of our organization, Team Shadow. For decades I've worked hard to manipulate the laws of the land while maintaining a very lucrative electronics company, Allens Corp."

"Does anyone else know who you are, my liege?" asked Cyan.

"No," said Gregory as he stepped back into the shadows, "And no one else may know until the proper time. I trust you both with this secret. If you tell another soul about my identity, I will have no choice but to exterminate the perpetrator."

"Your word is law, your highness!" said Cyan and Argus as they bowed down before their leader.

"Very good," said Gregory, clapping his hands together once, the sound echoing in the large, dimly-lit room, "Believe me, the only ones who have ever seen my power have only known about it for mere minutes before their demise." Cyan and Argus said nothing as Gregory sat down in his throne, completely unseen and covered by shadows.

"So we'll have to find another location for our Gardev facility;" said Gregory, "So be it. We have all the time in the world before we set our plans in motion. Grand Commander Argus, you have done well… very well indeed. You handled the discovery of those ruins and artifacts with great excellence."

"Thank you sir!" said Argus with pride.

"Lord Cyan," said Gregory with glee, "Time and again you have proven your skills and undying loyalty to me. Argus was indeed a perfect choice for Grand Commander."

"I am honored to serve you, sire," said Cyan with utmost respect as he again bowed towards his leader.

"Well done, Grand Commander," said Gregory again as he turned his gaze upon Cyan, "So, Lord Cyan… what do you have to report?"

"I have splendid news as well, my liege," said Cyan as he stood up straight, "Our scientists and engineers have put the finishing touches in the Golden Room, sire. We can begin 'Augmenting' our troops and officers at your command."

"Ah! That is wonderful news as well!" said Gregory with joy.

"There is only one problem…" said Cyan hesitantly as he took a deep breath, "My liege, it is with great grief and regret that I say this, but you are too old and weak to ever venture there… our researches are completely convinced that anyone as advanced in years as you are would not survive."

"I was prepared for that," said Gregory, "I already know that I will not live to see my plans come to fruition. That will be a job for my great-great grandson when he comes of age."

"Very good then, sir," said Cyan with relief.

"It pains me to know that you will not be there with us to celebrate your victory, sire," said Argus with a heavy sigh.

"Oh, in a way, I'll always be with you," said Gregory with an evil smile on his face as the almost unnoticeable red light from his eyes shone faintly through the darkness, "Always…"

**-131-**

The roar of motorcycles shattered the tranquil silence of the forest as six colorful bikers went flying down a dirt road. The Hexagon Brothers were enjoying the fast ride through the dense, northern forests of the Gardev Mountain Range on the flying motorcycles. They flew the S-12s low to the ground, trying not to draw much attention to themselves as they followed the pothole-infested dirt road through the woods. They sported motorcycle helmets with mirrored visors, fancy suits, and flight gauntlets: all of which were the favorite color of each brother. In addition to all this, they wore a scarf of their favorite color around their necks and a black leather jacket over their suit coats. A small radio and headset, hidden underneath their helmets, allowed them to speak with one another.

"I'll say this much:" said Resix, leading his five brothers through the woods, "If Mack had not let us borrow these hovercycles and showed us how to use them, I don't think we would ever be able to get to this… Alfred's estate."

"Not without a souped-up four by four, anyway!" laughed Blusix, following right behind Resix, "This road is in horrible condition! It was bad when we first got onto it after leaving the mountain highway and it has been bad for the last 40 miles!"

"You don't need to shout, brother," said Greesix calmly, "We can all hear you quite clearly. I agree: this road is the pits!"

"Good thing we're flying over it!" said Browsix with glee, "Otherwise, if we were using a wheeled vehicle, like a car or truck, we'd get bounced and thrown about like a tossed salad from all these bumps and potholes!"

"Now that I think about it, I wonder how Alfred gets supplies all the way out here," remarked a curious Yellosix, "I wouldn't want to drive down this miserable goat trail, even if you paid me a few thousand dollars!"

"Isn't Alfred supposed to be a rich man?" asked Purpsix.

"He is," said Resix as he flew around a curve in the road at top speed with his brother following close behind, "Although no one has mentioned how he got all his wealth. Still, with several million dollars, getting food and other things would be rather simple. I mean, with that kind of dough, you could hire a helicopter to bring in your groceries every week."

"I know I asked this question 20 miles ago, but…" said Yellosix sheepishly, "Are we there yet?"

"We shouldn't have to drive much further," said Resix, "Doesn't someone have the map?"

"Oops…" said Purpsix with nervous laughter over the radio.

"Oh, no…" said Greesix with a heavy sigh.

"Not again…" grumbled Blusix with despair.

"Okay… who was the nimrod that gave Purpsix the map?" thundered Resix with rage, "He loses everything!"

"You did, sir…" replied Purpsix weakly.

"And why didn't you stop me from giving you something so important?" asked Resix with hit anger.

"Because when I started to speak up, you ordered me not to talk back?" was Purpsix's fearful reply.

"Now, now, brothers!" interrupted Browsix, "Let's keep our cool and not get into another meaningless fight." There was silence over the airwaves.

"Very good," said Browsix as he pulled his Hovercycle up next to Purpsix's and gazed at his brother, "Tell me, Purpsix, when was the last time you saw the map?"

"About 30 miles ago…" said Purpsix, his head hung low with shame. Browsix nodded his head while he heard Resix growl angrily over the radio.

"And why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Browsix calmly, "We could have pulled over, stopped and recovered the map." Purpsix took a deep breath.

"Because a Spearow grabbed the map and then took off into the forest with it," was Purpsix's quiet answer.

"Now that I think about it…" said Resix, his anger slowly fading away, "If this is the only road we need to take all the way to the estate, how could we possibly get lost if this is really the only road that leads up here?" Again, no one spoke for awhile.

"I think you owe Purpsix an apology?" suggested Blusix.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that, Purpsix… can you forgive me, dear brother?" asked Resix with remorse.

"Of course I forgive you!" laughed Purpsix, "Man! It's a good thing I didn't tell you about losing our only GPS unit!"

"SAY WHAT?" screamed Resix over the radio. His brothers nearly lost control of their hovercycles as the deafening yelling from their leader gave them all throbbing headaches in an instant. The other five brothers quickly regained control as silence again overtook the radios for several awkward moments.

"Let me guess…" said Resix quietly and with despair, "I told Purpsix to hold onto the GPS unit, didn't I?"

"Yes!" was an irritated Purpsix, Greesix, Blusix, Yellosix and Browsix's reply in unison. For the rest of the trip, the six bothers said not a word to each other. After another hour of flying, they finally came upon Alfred's manor, deep in the recesses of the sprawling mountain forest. The mansion looked a lot like Warren's back in Gardev, except the paint was peeling off the walls, the landscaping looked like it had not been done in decades and the window shutters were falling off of their hinges. Resix and his brothers brought their S-12 hovercycles to a gentle stop at the end of the driveway. They shut down the engines and while the hovercycles gently set down on the ground, an eerie silence overtook the forest clearing. The Hexagon Brothers quickly dismounted the S-12s and surveyed the scene about them. The front lawn had broken tennis rackets, bent golf clubs, flat soccer balls, unraveling baseballs and a myriad of other worn-out sports equipment strewn all about with pieces of almost any kind of garbage they could imagine.

"Are you guys sure this is the right place?" asked a bewildered Blusix, "Maybe we took a wrong turn? Yeah! We took a wrong turn on a road… a road with no… intersections… of any kind…""

"I can't imagine anyone who would both be rich and live in a dump like this!" said Purpsix with disgust.

"Well, now I can see why Alfred was asking his two brothers for help with his estate," said Yellosix with a nod as he kicked away a deflated football.

"This place is a nightmare!" remarked Browsix.

"I'm almost afraid to find out what the place looks like from the INSIDE!" said Greesix, shuddering uncontrollably.

"We certainly can't stand around all day long doing nothing," said Resix to his identical brothers, "May as well knock on the front door as see who answers."

"What if no one is home?" asked Purpsix as he and the rest of his siblings slowly made their way to the front door.

"Just keep your flight gauntlets, jackets and scarves on," said Resix, "Just in case we have to get out of here in a hurry." Yellosix took a deep breath.

"You think this place might be haunted?" asked a fearful Yellosix. His brother looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Why would Warren and John send us off to clean a haunted house?" demanded an irritated Resix.

"Maybe Warren and the rest of them think they can't trust us," suggested Yellosix with growing fear, "So they sent us here to get devoured by horrible monsters!"

"I guess Warren and John must go through a lot of butlers, then!" laughed Resix. Just as he and his brothers were halfway to the front door, the twin doors burst open, revealing a man who looked a lot like Warren and John, but he was bald. In one arm, the angered man was brandishing a shotgun while he waved around a golf club in the other.

"Who are you?" demanded the man with intense anger, "You losers here to rob me, eh? Well, I can assure the lot of you that you won't be leaving here alive unless you turn around and get your Technicolor butts off my property this instant!"

"Wait!" shouted Resix with shock as he and his siblings quickly held their hands up in the air, "We're the butlers that you asked Warren and John to send to you! You're Alfred, right?" In an instant, the man's angered expression turned to one of peace, gentleness and slight embarrassment.

"Oh?" said the man as he lowered his 12-guage and nine iron, "Warren sent you blokes all the way out here?"

"That's true!" said Resix fearfully, hoping to not agitate the old man any further, "We see that your place needs a lot of work indeed, so that's what we're here for!"

"You can stand at ease now," said the man as he dropped the rusted golf club and started to empty the shells from his shotgun onto the ground, "By the way, my name is Alfred: Alfred Allens to be precise."

"I'm Resix. Nice to meet you," said a relieved Resix as he pointed at each of his brothers and spoke their names, "This is Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix and Browsix."

"Strange names for a bunch of young men like yourselves," remarked a baffled Alfred, "And why don't you take off those helmets now so I can see your faces?"

"Um…" said Resix nervously, "We'd rather not." Alfred shrugged his shoulders as he tossed the empty gun over his back and through the open front doors of the dirty mansion.

"I can't really complain about one's quirks," laughed Alfred, "Why, just look at me! My brothers think I've gone completely bonkers! All I do now is practice all kinds of sports and I hope to one day participate in the Olympics!"

"Isn't that kind of hard to do on your own?" asked a perplexed Resix, his head cocked to the left, "Especially since you seem quite interested in… team sports?"

"Yeah… I have been noticing that problem for some time now," said Alfred as he scratched his chin with his left hand, "I hope to find a solution to that hurdle one of these days."

"This guy IS a loony!" whispered Purpsix to his brothers.

"I heard that!" laughed Alfred as he walked up to the six thoroughly confused sextuplets, "Yes! I probably am crazy and you six jokers must have drawn the short straw to end up all the way out here, am I right?" Resix and his brothers said nothing as they glanced nervously at each other.

"I knew it!" said Alfred, laughing up a storm as he turned around and motioned for the young men to follow him, "Now, how about you guys come in and have some lemonade and sandwiches? I have a mountain of problems that need solved!"

"If you don't mind me saying so," said Blusix as he and his siblings followed the unhinged millionaire into his mansion, "It looks like no one has worked on this house in ages."

"You're correct!" laughed Alfred, "For some reason, no contractors or vendors want to come up here at all. Maybe it's the long drive or that horrid road you have to navigate all the way up here to the middle of nowhere. You don't think I'm crazy enough to scare everyone away do you?"

"I hope not…" murmured Purpsix with a loud gulp.

"Good answer!" laughed Alfred, "I hope you guys are good plumbers, landscapers, electricians and whatnot! The wiring in the entire mansion may need replaced for all I know!"

"Why is there a golf kart in your closet?" asked Yellosix with utter astonishment. Again, Alfred laughed.

"Oh, that old thing?" chuckled Alfred, "I tried to drive it through that doorway five years ago and it got stuck there! I asked for the store I bought it from to send a technician out here to help, but they wouldn't believe that I drove it into my house and then got it jammed in a doorway! Sheesh! The nerve of some people! I paid good money for that piece of junk!"

"We'll certainly do our best to help," said Resix nervously.

"See that you do," said Alfred with a slightly unnerving smile on his face, "Otherwise, you'll have to face the consequences."

"Like what?" asked an uneasy Yellosix.

"You don't want to know!" cackled Alfred, "Then again, maybe you do! Let's just say it involves the basement bathroom. The toilet backed up a decade ago and no one would come out here to fix it! Every time I flush a toilet in here, all the gunk and stuff winds up in that one room. Now, surely YOU don't want to have to be the poor soul to sort that mess out, do you?" The Hexagon brothers said nothing, once again.

"Excellent! I like your style!" said Alfred with yet more laughter, "Talk is cheap and business is business! All you guys have to do is clean up my estate from the lawn to the attic and I'll shower you with money!"

"Better not be play money!" laughed Greesix.

"Rats! You saw right through my trick didn't you?" said Alfred with fear, turning around fast to face the six brothers. Yet again, Alfred broke out into fits of laughter.

"Of course I'm not going to pay you in play money!" said Alfred, laughing so hard his face was turning red, "I don't have a single copy of Monopoly in this house! You've got nothing to fear, my boys, but if you try anything funny, I'll have no choice but to make you face… the 'Bathroom'!"

"Where do we get started?" asked Blusix, hoping to change the subject of the conversation.

"Just look around! Use your eyes!" laughed Alfred once again, "It should be quite obvious what needs to be done!" With stains all over the floors, walls, carpet and ceiling, random rubbish everywhere, piles of dust on everything and cobwebs in every nook and cranny, the job at hand was both easy to spot and herculean in its monstrous scope.

"And don't worry about me! I'm quite harmless!" said Alfred with glee, "Well, at least that's what my last doctor said a few decades ago, although he did say something about taking it easy on the sugar and caffeine for awhile." For the rest of the day, the Hexagon Brothers said very little to each other as they began the massive cleanup. They certainly had their work cut out for them and they all knew that it would very well take weeks to get everything in order again. Alfred, on the other hand, despite the willingness and eagerness of his new servants, was still very suspicious of the Hexagon BrothersHexagon.

"I ask Warren and John to lend me some of their staff for a few weeks, and what do they send me…?" thought Alfred with dismay as he observed the colorful motorcycle gang, working hard and quickly to clean up his massive house, "…Hell's Butlers…"

**-The End…-**

**-To Be Continued in Chapter #4- Twilight Below…-**


End file.
